Freedom Fighters Pirates
by kerennie
Summary: Macey changed things without meaning, how was she meant to be know that she wasn't meant to exist in this world? That by her being here was going to change a lot of things for a lot people. How was she meant to know that her showing up was going to change Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's futures? How was she meant to know? But one thing for sure, Freedom will happen. DiffDF Ace
1. Prologue

**Outline:**

Macey changed things without meaning too, how was she meant to know that she wasn't meant to exist in this world? That by her being here was going to change a lot of things for a lot of people. How was she meant to know that her showing up was going to change Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's futures? How was she meant to know? She never asked to be born in this world, she just was and she was going to live it her way. Freedom is all that matters anyway and that's what she is going to give the three younger boys. Freedom. After all, Freedom is all that matters.

Family/Adventure. Rated M for later chapters

 _Edited_

* * *

 **Hello dearest fans/readers!**

 **There might be some relationships (of any kind), people can make suggestions for them. just comment or PM, I'll take a forum in the next few days about it for this story once I get some work things done and I have some more time. But there will be a bit of violence which is why this is going to be rated M.**

 **So please enjoy my dears!**

* * *

Prologue

Macey watched as her home was destroyed- she was born and raised on a small island in one of the most remote places in the whole of the West Blue. Pretty much no-one has ever heard of the small island of Isila. That was, till the World Government and the Marines come and now have destroyed it using a buster call.

Why one asks?

Because the island held some of the world's best researchers on it and one of the families that lived there, one that has been around for roughly a thousand years, refused to give up their research to the World Government and the Marines.

They were the Aschgate Family, (Aschgate D. actually but, they don't always use the D. in their name). They were Devil Fruit Investigators and Researchers. They have collected lots of information about Devil Fruits over the thousand years that the family has been around for. Since the information is always changing and needing updating. After all, devil fruit eaters change after one dies after all.

Macey was now the last one, Aschgate D. Macey, though she doesn't normally tell anyone about the D. in her name since she had no idea what the D. was meant to mean, so if people asked her name she normally just says Aschgate Macey.

But not now, not anymore. If anyone knew that she was still alive then the World Government and the Marines would come for her, either to imprison her to get her to talk to them and give them the information she has/knows about Devil Fruits, that they want so badly. Or they will come to kill her to keep her quiet. If anyone knew she was an Aschgate or worked out that she was one and if they knew who and what the Ashgate's did, what the Aschgate's were. Then it would be the end badly of Macey. She would lose their freedom that her mother and uncles died for her to have.

So, from now on, Macey wasn't Aschgate D. Macey anymore, hell she wasn't even Aschgate Macey anymore. She was just Macey or Mace for short. Not that no-one will pay a family-less kid and more or less an nameless kid any attention anyway.

Macey tied back her long blonde hair- like her dad's hair and blue eyes, like both her parents have… like her mother had. Macey pulled on her long purple shirt like dress over her knees and long black pants. Macey stared down at her sandals- a gift from her father that he sent last year, they were too big but Macey didn't mind because she knew that she would grow into them. Macey was only 8 years old and she has already lost everything she knows.

What was she going to do now…? Macey wanted her dad… no, actually, she wanted her mum back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the New World…_

"Oi Marco!" Thatched shouted as he looked at paper. "Where are you!? Marco!"

Marco was never going to get any work done with Thatch running around like a mad man outside looking for him. What did Thatch want from Marco this time? If it's about another prank, Marco is not saving Thatch's ass from the angry people. The guy needs to learn to grow up. And this better be important!

Marco sighed as he walked out of his room.

"Thatch don't bother Marco right now," West* the Second Division Commander told Thatch with their backs turned to Marco, "He's busy with paper work."

"But Marco has to see this! Right now! It can't wait!" Thatch whined like a little child. "It's important!"

"See what yoi?" Marco asked with his usual bored face expression on. What seems to be some important that Thatch thinks that Marco has to see it right now and that it can't wait because it's apparently that important.

"Marco!" Thatch smiled as he pushed pass West.

West muttered a few things very pirate like things about the cook which made some of the crew laugh and snicker. Something about asshole and bastard cook who is just a man child or something like that.

"Remember that nice girl who travelled with us for bit around ten years?" Thatch asked Marco. Thatch remembered her but he couldn't think of her name. "The one from West Blue. The devil fruit researcher."

"Naomi?" Marco replied. Oh yes, Marco remembered and knew who Thatch was talking about. "I remember her, yes, why?"

Of course Marco remembered her, he did kind of fall in love with her. Not that he would admit it out loud, nor would she. They were never officially an item or thing or couple, they were just together without being together and without everyone else knowing. There were only a few who knew, like Pops. But the Captain doesn't count as he seems to know everything.

"Great! What was the name of the island she was from?" Thatch asked.

"Isila Island I believe it was, very remote in the far east of the West Sea, why?" Marco answered then asked right back.

Thatch had tears suddenly in his eyes- what the hell…?

"I don't know how to break this to you Marco," Thatch said all teary eyed. How as Thatch going to tell Marco that the woman he loved (yes, the entire crew, despite the two of them claiming other wises). Thatch couldn't think of how, so handed his brother the newspaper. "Read."

Marco sighed as he took the paper and read the article. His eyes widening in shock at what he was reading, there had been a buster call on an far east small unknown island (aka Isila) in the West Sea. The article went on to say that the inhabits were planning on destroying the world with a doomsday weapon so the Government and Marines destroyed the island as soon as they got word and had someone investigate it. getting rid of the weapon before the people of the island could use it, though it didn't say what the weapon was…

What!? What bullshit! This is complete and utter bull fucking shit. The people that lived on that island were peaceful researchers! They didn't make or create weapons that could bring about the end of the world! How could the World Government and Marines say that!? How could they tell the newspapers that to tell the world!? How could they do this?!

And there were no survivors…

Marco said nothing as he handed the paper back to Thatch. Marco walked back into his room and slammed the door close. No-one needed to say anything, they all knew that Marco needed some time to himself to get over the grief and the loss of their friend and his lover, even though Marco won't admit but the Whitebeard Pirates pretty much all knew that Naomi and Marco were lovers and loved each other. Just that neither of them wanted the other to give up their life for the other so they went their separate ways.

It was kind of romantic depending on who you asked and others thought it was stupid and lame.

Marco pulled out some letters and a few photos from his desk- one photo was of Naomi and him, another was of Naomi holding a young baby then another one, a more recent photo of a young girl around eight years old smiling.

Not only was Naomi dead but her daughter too… no, not just her daughter, his daughter, their daughter. Macey, she was dead too. Macey was gone and there was nothing that Marco could do about it. He never even got a chance to meet her. He never got the chance to protect her! To scare away the boys who dare to come near her or who she liked. Marco never got the chance to know his own daughter…

All Marco could wish for was that he could have at least one chance to meet her before… to have met her once before her death. To explain to her why he wasn't there for her and her mother and why the two of them went their different ways, but Marco was never going to get that chance now… Marco was never going to get the chance to ever meet or get to Macey or for her to get to meet him, Pops and all her uncles and aunts. They were never meet, even though Marco and Noami were planning on it when she was a little older…

Marco couldn't stop the tears once they started…

* * *

 **A/N: *West is an OC, I have no idea who the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was before Ace so I made one. I'm not sure how long he was dead for either before Ace joined either. So I just wanted to put someone in here. We'll see and hear from West a little bit before I kill him off. Sorry West! Love you since your mine but I have to kill you, other wises unless is Ace still going to become the Second Division Commander?**

 **Macey is an OC too, but she is the one who is coming to change the future- especially Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's. But the question is, is it for the better or it is for the worse?**

 **Ace, Sabo and Luffy come in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Edited_

 _P.S i will most likely be swapping between Australian and American spelling- most of the author notes will be written with Australian spelling since i am Australian and the chapters will have a mix of both. depends on who edits and if i change words back after getting the chapters get back to me after being beta'd._

 **Hello my readers! if see something that looks like it spelled wrong, well there will be one of two reason for it. one- it might be spelled wrong or two- it might be because I am Australian and we spell a few of our world different. Like we say and write mum instead of mom, centre instead of center, colour instead of color and a more that I can't be bothered to add. now, on with the chapter! Macey, if you would my dear!**

 **Macey: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece, just this storyline and OCs. some characters may also appear a little OCC but that's all for the storyline so please forgive KERENNIE for it. Please read and hopeful enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _East Blue, four years later…_

Macey hide as she saw people, the guards, running around. Damn it, first she wasn't able to get out the town before those damn gates closed, then suddenly they were open and she was going to leave but a freaking fire started so then the damn gates closed, again! And now these guard guys were getting people to go back to their houses and telling them they have nothing to worry about because they weren't going to the let the fire get in!

Macey can't let them find her! Macey untied her sash from her hip and wrapped it around her face to hide her face and the worse of her long hair, which wasn't tied back. Damn it, her hair was getting way too long. She'll have to get Don to cut it for her later.

Macey pulled out a Den-Den Mushi and called Don. The poor guy must be worried sicked about her by now.

"Mace?" a voice said as they answered. "Where the fuck are you? There's a fucking fire!"

"I know Don," Macey told him. It's not the fucking fire wasn't obvious or anything. "I'm stuck in town."

"Get to the docks. I'll come get you," Don told her.

"It's fine Don," Macey laughed. Her First Mate was worrying over nothing. She was fine. "I can survive one night in town hiding. The guards are getting people to either go home or taking them to the upper part of town. I'm pretty damn sure that the Nobles here started that fire."

"Agreed," Don sighed- obviously not liking that his captain has decided to not let him pick her up. "You sure you don't want me to swim and get you? I'm a Fishman. It's no problem for me Captain."

"And have people freak out and try to kill you if they see you?" Macey said in a serious deadpan voice. There was no way in hell that Macey was going to let Don risk his life that. Not just her, it is stupid and unnecessary. "I don't think so Donate. Tell Sin and the others I'll be back in the morning with food and… what the fuck…?"

Macey stopped walking and just stood there as she saw the cloaked figure. He turned and saw her and Macey dropped her snail. Fuck! Who the hell was he and the fuck did he come from!?

"What's going on!? Mace?!" Don's voice shouted as it came from the snail.

"Who are you girl…?" the figure asked Macey.

Macey said nothing as her eyes searched for a way out. Shit! Shit! Shit! She can't be caught already! Macey stopped searching for a way out when she saw a kid laying against a brick wall behind the man.

"What did you do to him?" Macey hissed. Damn it, she can't just leave the kid here!

"Nothing," the man answered. Macey would hear the honesty and truth behind his voice. If he didn't hurt the kid then who did? "The guards beat the kid up because he wanted to get out and warn the people of the Grey Terminal about the fire. He told me what happened. The Goa Kingdom has finally got a kid to say those words."

That was where Macey and her friends were? The Goa Kingdom? In the whole year that her and her crew have been here she never knew where they were till now. And the guards did this to the poor kid? If she sees any of them, they're dead.

"And what words were those, sir?" Macey asked.

* * *

Macey picked up her snail again as the cloaked man left. Damn it! She knew that the Royals and Nobles here were sick and bad (what ones aren't poor now that Macey thinks about it?) but… shit! And this kid was one of them (okay, maybe there one good noble in this world after all) but didn't want to be? (Not that Macey blamed him, she wouldn't want to be one of them either if she was in his shoes either). He tried to stop it? He tried to save people! This poor kid! And Macey also swears that he looks familiar to her but she can't work out why or how…

But Macey wants to hear the kid tell her himself what happened and about the fire… she wants to hear the boy tell her what he told the cloaked man herself.

Macey looked at kid- he wouldn't be much younger than Macey either… Damn it, she can't just leave him here now! Not when he was clearly injured and hurt! She had too many questions for him! And she needed to get him to a doctor too!

"MACE!" her snail yelled at her. "What's happening!? Are you okay!?"

"Don, change of plans," Macey told him as she picked up the kid and her snail. "Meet me at the docks. I'm leaving and I'm bring someone with me. A kid, he's out cold and he has a very interesting story for us. You have to hear it. Wake up Jack if he's asleep."

"Okay got it, on my way," Don said.

"Be careful Don," Macey told him.

"You too Mace, you too," Don smiled as he hung up.

"Aren't I always?" Macey laughed to herself then shook her head, "Why did I even ask that? _Even_ I know the answer to that."

* * *

Sabo wake up slowly. His head was sore and hurting all over like all freaking hell. What happened? Was did Sabo's head hurt so much…? The last thing that Sabo remember was… the fire! That's right! Sabo was trying to get Ace and Luffy because of the fire! But the guards wouldn't let him past to save his brothers and they beat him up but he had managed to get away from them and then there was cloaked man! Sabo cried and told the cloaked man everything!

Sabo then remembered that he had passed out in the street so that means that someone must have found him! Most likely his parents or the police! Damn it!

Sabo looked around the room and realised that it wasn't a hospital room or his own bed… it looked an infirmary on a small ship or something… what the hell…? Where is Sabo…? Who picked him up? Why is he here? What's going on? Where is Sabo?

Has Sabo… has Sabo been saved…?

"Good morning," a voice said.

Sabo squeaked and jumped. Who the hell said that!? Who was here!?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you young man," the voice said again.

Sabo looked at the person who the voice belonged too. It belonged to a man, a kind tall man with black and white hair, blue eyes, looks like he is in his late teens maybe, wearing black pants, a black shirt with a white pirate skull on it and a white doctor's coat over the top of all of it. Who are the hell is this guy!?

"Who are you!?" Sabo yelled freaking out a little since he had no idea who this guy is. Who was this guy? Why was Sabo here?!

"You can call me Jack, everyone does," Jack smiled- with a very friendly smile. "I'll grab the Captain. She'll explain everything."

Captain…? She…? What?

"Are you a Marine or pirate, sir?" Sabo asked as Jack went to the door.

Jack laughed as he opened the door, "Let me tell you this kid, we aren't no fucking marines. And you don't need to be polite. Oi! Sin! Get the Cap and the rest of the crew would ya!? The kid wake up!"

Jack closed the door before he even got an answer.

Sin? Who was that? Sabo didn't know that name.

"Anyway kid, you know my name but I don't know yours, what is it?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"Sabo, sir," Sabo answered. Making sure to remember his manners. So… if he wasn't a Marine then was he was a pirate? He's one of the most normal-ish looking people that Sabo has ever seen if he was a pirate. Plus, he was really friendly. Nothing like Bluejam and his crew.

"How old are you Sabo?" Jack asked looking the kid over. Jack would guess to be somewhere between nine and twelve. There was no way this kid was older than the Captain, he had to be closer to nine or ten.

"Ten sir," Sabo answered.

Jack's mouth dropped for a moment then he closed it again. This kid is awfully polite. Jack hated it.

"Don't call me sir," Jack smiled at Sabo, "You make me sound and feel old. And I'm only eighteen. I'm not a sir."

"Okay, Jack-san," Sabo nodded and said slowly.

"Just Jack kid," Jack sighed.

"Jack!" a girl smiled walking in as she slammed open the door. "Our guest wake up, did he?"

Guest? So that means that Sabo's not a prisoner, he guesses. So, they won't or shouldn't hurt him and will let him go… right? Sabo needs to go as soon as he can! He needs to find and make sure that Ace and Luffy are okay!

"The kid you kidnap Mace," Jack smirked- teasing the younger girl and his captain. "Yeah, he did."

Mace was pretty- at least Sabo thought she was. She was a kind of tall though not as tall as Jack, she looked young, maybe not much older Sabo and was nowhere near as old as Jack. She had long blonde hair that was out but held back with an aqua, (or it was turquoise?) coloured headband, a purple shirt that was tied off to the side, black ankle length pants, wearing nice looking sandals and an aqua (or maybe it was turquoise again?) sash tied around her waist/pants.

"I didn't kidnap him!" Mace told Jack- a little annoyed and defensively. "I just merely took him without permission so no-one could find him, difference."

"So you stole him?" Jack teased again.

Macey hated Jack so much right now- he was never going to let her forget this, was he?

"Shut up!" Macey yelled at Jack.

"Jack? Are you teasing Mace again?" Don said standing near the door as the rest of the crew walked into the room. It was a small crew, only six of them in total- Mace, Don and Jack included in that.

Jack- the jack of all trades but he almost does doctor and infirmary stuff since he is the only one in the crew with any medical knowledge and experience other than Macey herself. Former Marine brat- dad's a marine and they did not get along at all and his mum was a doctor. Been with the crew for two years.

Don aka Donate- First Mate and main fighter with Macey. He is also a shark type Fishman, though none is completely sure what kind. Former slave. Been with Macey since she rescued him. So the beginning, about four years.

Sin aka Sinner- shipwright (repairs the ship when it needs it), engineer and inventor. Former slave like and with Don. Been with Macey and Don since the beginning, so about four years.

Max- former slave as well, but for a different master to Don and Sin. Cook. One of the newest members of the crew, only joined last year, just before they got this island, so been with the crew for two years now.

Marc- ex-travelling performer. Helps out wherever he needs too. Musician, Magician and Illusionist. Been with the crew for two years, another one of the newest members.

Mace aka Macey- devil fruit researcher, navigator (though she isn't the world's best one but better than nothing) and Captain of this small little crew. Saved and rescued all of her crew mates. Doesn't force them to do anything they don't want to do, though sometimes they still things that they don't want too. Only gives orders when needed and lets the crew voice and speak up with things they agree or disagree with. But just because they can voice themselves and their options, doesn't mean that Macey listens to them. She does have final say after all, she is the captain.

"Sabo meet the Captain of the Freedom Fighters Pirates," Jack said to Sabo who just stared at Macey and Don as they talked. Sabo has never seen a Fishman in life before, "Yo! Cap!"

"Sorry," Macey said as Jack got her attention. "I'm Macey but you can call me Mace if you like. Captain of the Freedom Fighters. Who is this pirate crew. Welcome aboard the _Free Flyer._ "

Sabo looked at Jack- he was confused. The _Flyer Free_? What was that?

"The _Free Flyer_ is the name of our ship," Jack sighed.

"Oh," Sabo nodded. that make sense. "Thank you for having me Captain Macey."

Sabo looked back at Don who was hiding behind the door. Don couldn't look at the kid. Macey looked between Sabo and Don.

"Sabo was it?" Macey smiled- yes, she had been listening to Jack even though she had talking with Don.

"Yes ma'am," Sabo nodded looking at her.

"Call me that again and I will make you walk the plank," Macey said in a dead serious voice then she laughed at Sabo's horrified face. "Not! I was just kidding kid. Shessh, why do you keep staring at Don?"

Sabo looked back at him again then looked away.

"Cause he's a Fishman…" Sabo muttered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Macey asked him as she raised her eye brow at Sabo.

"No Miss Macey," Sabo shook his head and put his hands up defencelessly, waving them a little. Sabo had no problem with that at all! he thought it was cool in fact! "I've just… it's just... I've never seen one in person before is all…"

Macey looked at Don who stayed by the door. She knew out of all of the crew he had the hardest time with new people. Don is a Fishman and he got treated really badly by some humans. Macey is probably the only one, well, she was at least the first human who was nice to Don, so she is the only one that he trusts. The others are nice to Don too, just, the trust between Macey and Don is different between the trust that Don has with the others, especially with Sin. That trust that Don has with Sin is different to the trust that has with the others and with Macey, for certain reasons.

"Scared of him?" Macey asked- a little sadly. She was used to people being scared of Don, but that doesn't mean that she likes it. after all, Don is a nice guy once you get to know him. "Don can leave if you want. He won't mind or take offence to it. He's use to it. Plus Don's not good with new people anyway."

"No Miss Macey," Sabo said shaking his head. He didn't want Don to leave, he wasn't scared of the Fishman. He finds him interesting, not scary. "I'm not scared of him. I find him interesting is all."

"Why?" Sin asked- a little shocked. "Don is kind of scary if you ask me. I mean…"

Sin aka Sinner- fifteen, orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a yellow jumper, brown boots and long black pants.

"Why?" Sabo asked Sin, though he had no idea who Sin was. "Because he's different? There's wrong or scary about being different."

"Sin, shut up before I throw you overboard," Macey sighed. Her crew is such a handful sometimes, she swears. "I'll introduce the crew then, Don! Get your lazy shark bum in here! The kid is cool with you! As I said before, I'm Macey, the Captain. That's Donate though we call him Don, my First Mate and resident Fishman."

Don walked in, closing the door behind him and nodded his head to Sabo.

"Sinner is our shipwright but we all call him Sin for short," Macey said pointing to Sin who just nodded his head. "He and Don go a bit back. Sin knows what Don is capable of which is why he is scared of him. Me, I find what Don is capable of highly amusing, that's why he's my First Mate."

"Highly amusing she says," Jack laughed. "Really, you call someone ten times, maybe even a hundred times stronger than you highly amusing?"

What was Jack on about?

"Of course," Macey said seriously, "Anything that I deem fun and interesting, like fighting with Don and Don in general, I also call highly amusing. You should know that by now Jack. Anyway, you've meet our jack of all trades but we force him to be our doctor, Jack."

"We have met," Jack nodded.

"Then there's our cook Max and the highly and always entertaining and helpful Marc," Macey said introducing the last two people in the crew.

"Hello young sir," Max bowed.

Max was around sixteen with red hair, brown eyes, wearing well, pretty much everything red- red shirt, red pants, red jumper and red boots- pretty much wearing all red.

"S' up!" Marc smiled.

Marc was around seventeen with dark blue hair, matching dark blue eyes and he was wearing a black cloak that has a kind of colourful (in dark colours) and shiny inside, long black pants, a long sleeve black shirt, black gloves and black boots.

"And that's the crew," Macey smiled and told the younger blonde. "Now Sabo, I would like you to answer a few questions and give me some information then we can talk about what we're going to do with you. But don't worry, we're not going to kill you."

Macey laughed and waved as the others all just sighed and shook their heads, why do they follow this crazy girl again? Oh right, they owe her their lives…

"Okay," Sabo nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Wait, what? Why wasn't this kid worried? Seriously, anyone else would be worried about their fate in her hands. Why isn't this kid worried?

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World, three years ago…_

"West!" Thatch shouted as he held some wanted posters in one hand and a newspaper in his another. "Where's Marco!? He has to see this!"

"I believe he's talking with Pops right now," West answered, "Why? What's up?"

West stood there with some of the other commanders, they just been talking about trivial stuff really. What they were going to do on the next land, how they all think Marco is going, what to do about the spot left by the twelfth division commander, the weather and things like that.

"I think there's survivor!" Thatch told West and his other brothers/fellow commanders.

"A what?" Izo asked.

"A survivor!" Thatch repeated.

"From what?" Kingdew asked.

"The researcher island! That one where Naomi was from!" Thatch told them excitedly, one could see the fourth division being pretty much vibrating. "I think there's a survivor!"

"What in gods name makes you think that Thatch?" Vista asked him.

"This!" Thatch answered showing them all newspaper article and the wanted posters he was holding. "Apparently, a kid was dumb enough to free slaves and steal a ship from a Celestial Dragon last year then attacked a Marine Base a few days ago this year!"

"What does this have to do with a survivor from an island that buster called last year?" West asked- to understanding where his brother was going with this.

"Just look at the damn wanted poster!" Thatch whined.

They all looked- a young girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple shirt that clearly too big so it looked a dress on her, an aqua or turquoise sash around her face to hide her identity most likely, black pants and black sandals that were also clearly too big for her…

Wait… what?

Purple shirt, black pants, black sandals and an aqua or turquoise sash plus blue eyes and blonde hair? That was pretty much like describing Marco to a T but he has a gold belt thing with aqua or turquoise gems and was male while this was girl…

What the hell!?

"Oh we so have to show this Marco," West said in agreement with Thatch. They had too! It was a young girl veriosn of him! West wanted to see Marco's face when he sees this! "And Pops. Come on! Let's go interrupt their meeting and hope that Marco doesn't kill us for it."

"Just blame Thatch," Izo smiled.

"We will," the other commanders agreed.

"Hey!" Thatch whined.

"What?" West laughed- finding Thatch's reaction hilarious. "It is your fault after all, remember?"

Thatch muttered some very colourful and choice words about his brothers which just made them all laugh.

* * *

 **Well, what do we think?**

 **Marco: When do I get to meet my daughter-yoi?**

 **You haven't met her yet?**

 **Marco *death glaring*: No. I haven't. why else would I ask?**

 **West: Yeah! when do we get to actually meet Mace?**

 **Macey *standing right there in front of them*: Ahem, i'm right here you know.**

 **Marco and West: Not here, in the storyline Macey/Mace.**

 **Whenever I feel like, deal with it. it's going to be a bit boys.**

 ***more death glares***

 **sigh, I can't win, can I?**

 **Macey's crew: that's your dad? *pointing at Marco***

 **Macey: Yes**

 **Jack: I don't know if I should be disappointed or not.**

 ***Don laughing in the background as the rest of the crew nods their heads in agreement with Jack then hides behind Jack because of glares from Marco as West laughs***

 **West: Where's Pops and the others?**

 **Not here. Next time boys.**

 **West *shrugging shoulders*: okay.**

 ***Don takes a picture with a camera that he that just appeared out of nowhere then runs away with the crew to find the Whitebeard Pirates as Macey, West and I crack up laughing and Marco just stares there in disbelief***

 **I love this crew.**

 **Macey: Me too. Hey, do I get a bigger crew?**

 **Maybe, we'll see.**

 ***Macey shrugs her shoulder since she doesn't really care that much***

 **Macey: Are we going to cover their backgrounds/backstories?**

 **Soon.**

 **ASL: What about us!?**

 **We'll cover and get back to you guys soon too. don't worry.**

 ***ASL nods their heads then Ace and Luffy hug Sabo***

 **oh my god they're so cute!**

 **oh right, diana9al- hope this chapter and the future ones are good and aren't a letdown for you! or the other readers! please leave reviews! if not, all well, I have enough to worry about.**

 **Macey: we need longer chapters.**

 **no, we don't. I think around 2777 for the chapter itself is enough, i am tyring between 2000-3000 words for each of your chapters Mace, then the added stuff from this/author notes makes it long enough. I do have other works you know. still need to finish the We're Taking Ace chapter plus, I need get back to Fire Brothers as well. they want longer chapters too. plus a fan who I can't remember the name of wants my We're taking Chapters to be longer too so I need to work on that.**

 **Macey: then what about us?**

 **i'll get there once I have the others worked out.**

 **Macey: what about future generations? that future one piece fan-fic thing you started?**

 ***stare at Macey* that was meant to be a surprise for Christmas/next year! I'm hoping to have at least half of it finished because I start posting it. it's going to be the longest fanfic I write. I have barely started that!**

 **Macey: Your writing it for your brother, he's what like 14 and have finished like 4 chapters.**

 **for a start- he has only read chapter 1, I only see him once a week, or every ten days so he only a chapter then. for the middle- I have finished 3 chapters. haven't even finished chapter 4 yet. and last but not least, it's not something I am putting up till either Christmas or next year! So shut it! or I won't write or post on you for a month! I have better things to work on right now!**

 **Macey: sorry.**

 **that's better. sigh, I can't win or make anyone happy man. okay, let's wrap this up before the others try and get in here and tell me what to do too! till next week/time fans!**


	3. Chapter 2

_edited_

 **Next Chapter Time!**

 **Freedom Fighter Pirates: KERENNIE doesn't own one piece or its characters but does own this storyline.**

 **ASL: please forgive if characters appear OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Okay, Mace was right, Don will admit that- this Sabo kid has a very interesting story. A noble born kid who ran away from home because he was abused by his Noble parents, lived in a trash heap for a few years, made friends with a kid with anger management problems, left a kid younger than himself to almost die by the hands of a pirate but then saved him because said kid never told the pirates where Sabo's and his friend's treasure was. The kid become their friend and after that Sabo then went to live with his two friends who later become his sworn brothers. The two sworn brothers were like family that Sabo never really had. And there, he met the man called Shitty Gramps and young Sabo was accepted by that man as a grandson. The blond boy was also accepted as a foster son by Dadan and her band of mountain bandits. Sabo was raised for a little by mountain bandits? That was kind of cool. And soon afterwards the three sworn brothers moved out and built their own home, a treehouse where the three boys lived together.

The boys had fun- hunting, playing and training together. Whether it was hunting, having their hundred training matches together, running away from shitty gramps, just running around and having fun, sneaking into High Town, doing dine and dashes and so much together. Finally, Sabo had what he apparently wanted the most- Freedom.

But then, one day- one of their dine and dashes changed everything. Because they happened to run into Sabo's father that time when they were running away. And after that, nothing was the same again.

Sabo told his brothers about his parents and heritage- even though he didn't want to do because he was scared and thought that they were hate him for it. That they wouldn't want him to be their brother anymore. That he would lose the one thing that he actually treasured more than his freedom- his two new brothers.

But they didn't care. They still accepted Sabo- everything about him. Even his Noble blood, the one thing that he thought would destroy their brotherhood and friendship. But neither of Sabo's two brothers cared about it because Sabo was still Sabo, his parents didn't matter. His parents didn't make Sabo who he was, he did and his brothers accepted that. They accepted Sabo.

Not long later- a storm hit and wrecked their treehouse home. So, the three brothers left to collect some material to fix it. Where they were ambushed by pirates and town guards that had been hired by Sabo's father to get him back- to take away his freedom. And where Sabo was given a choice- his freedom or his brothers' lives.

For Sabo, the choice was easy. His brothers' lives. There was no point in fighting- Sabo knew that moment that he was caught that he was going to lose his freedom, there was no point in taking away his brothers' freedom as well.

After that, Sabo isn't sure what happened to his brothers- he was back with his parents and family. That horrible, abusive and loveless family. But as the saying goes- we can't choice our family but we can choice our friends. Well, in case, it is right and wrong. Yes, Sabo can't choice who's his blood family is but he can damn well choice to not see them as that. he didn't have to see those people as family if he didn't want too. Since after all, family is what you make it. And to Sabo- Dadan, the bandits, Shitty Gramps and his two sworn brothers, they were his real family. Whether his 'fake' (blood) family liked it or not.

Sabo's some called father then tried to pin and put all of the blame of what the three of them did together on just his two brothers. Saying that Sabo didn't have a choice but to do it, which was a lie. But it didn't matter, no matter how much Sabo protested and wouldn't blame his brothers for his choices and actions because his father being a noble and rich was able to lay the sole blame on them anyway.

Sabo then went back home where he met his 'new brother'- a kid his parents adopted to replace him. Who then told Sabo about the plan- the plan to burn the whole of Grey Terminal down, to 'clean themselves' of the trash and junk of this world- that put they here and created mind you, so that the Celestial Dragon who was coming to visit would like them- they killed innocent people just to impress a World Noble.

Macey, Sin and Don found this disgusting. There was nothing worse in this world than the World Nobles, nothing worse in this world than the World Nobles of it. Other than those who work for them, like the Marines and those bastard Pirate Warlords. ( **A/N:** There's some bad blood there but that's another story for another time, back to Sabo's interesting story since we're not done yet- just a little more to go.)

At first, Sabo didn't want to believe that the Nobles were that horrible, even though in his heart he knew that they were. Especially the day, just of and when the fire was going to happen. Everyone was acting like it was fine and acting like it was any other day. So, when Sabo started to ask and talk to a few people- he was able to confirm his fears, the thing that his heart knew but mind didn't want to accept. The Nobles knew that the fire was going to happen and they were fine with it- they were okay with destroying someone's home and with destroying lives. They were fine with killing all of the innocent (though some aren't) people of the Grey Terminal. They were fine with killing people just because they weren't born nobles!

So Sabo ran- he had to warn his brothers, he had to tell the people of the Grey Terminal and try to save as many lives as he could. But they, the Nobles and the guard of the High Town chased him and tried to stop him, actually in fact, they did stop him and his father locked him up in a wine cell so that Sabo will keep the plan a secret and not tell anyone about it.

But Sabo managed to escape but he failed to get to the Grey Terminal and warn the people and his brothers. Since was he stopped by the guards and is beaten up by them. That's where and Sabo met the cloaked man and told him about how the Nobles and Royal Families knew about the fire and had planned it all. How High Town smelled worse than the Grey Terminal and Sabo find it hard to breathe here. Sabo also told the man how he was ashamed to be born a Noble. Then Sabo passed out, well, that was all that Sabo could remember at least anyway.

Sabo told his new friends that the Celestial Dragon's ship will be here in three days' time now, since Sabo was out for a bit, which made Don and Sin freak out a little. So, Macey slapped the two of them. damn idiots worrying about and freaking out.

"Stop freaking out you idiots!" Macey told them sternly. "The ship won't be anywhere near us so we'll be fine. We'll just lay low, if something happens and I think we're any kind of danger. We'll leave alright?"

Don and Sin calmed down after that. They knew that Macey well enough that if there was any sort of danger to the crew- they would leave. Macey might always be careful with herself but she was when it comes to the safety and lives of her crew. But then again, being in danger and being careful are two completely things.

Sabo had no idea why Don and Sin were freaking out and he was going to ask but decided not to in the end- whatever the reason, it was theirs and neither of them looked like they wanted to talk about it.

"Now I guess we come to interesting part," Macey smiled at Sabo. "What to do with you, actually, scratch that, what do you want to do Sabo?"

What…?

"Huh?" Sabo said looking at Macey funny. What did she mean by that?

"What do you want to do Sabo?" Macey asked Sabo again. "It's your choice. I don't want to force anything onto you."

Well, Sabo thought that was nice. Macey was giving Sabo the option to choose what he wanted to do. But what could Sabo do?

"I don't even know…" Sabo sighed thinking about it. "I want to make sure that Ace and Luffy are okay but if I go back to them, they're just going be put in danger because of me again. My father won't stop looking for me. He'll just come back again and I don't want to go back to him or there again. But if I don't, he'll go find Ace and Luffy and try to force to tell him where I am, even if they don't know, then he kill them. I don't know what to do… I don't want to lose my freedom again but… I don't want to lose my brothers either… I don't know what to do! There's no right answer! There's no right choice! I lose no matter what! It's hopeless!"

Sabo slowly started to cry and the crew looked at each other than to their Captain who seemed to be thinking.

"The way I look at it," Macey said to Sabo as he cried. Seeming to be ignoring that the blonde boy was crying. "Is that you have a few choices."

"He does?" Sin commented which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Marc. "What? I can see where the kid is coming from! It's a hopeless situation!"

Marc groaned and face palmed. Don sighed as Jack snickered and Max looked confused as fuck because he had no what they were on about.

"Sin, shut up," Don told him. If the captain says there's a few choices, then there are. "I know it looks hopeless. Been there before too remember? But come on, this is Macey we're talking about. If there's a will there's a way and Macey always seems to find a will and a way. So Macey has obviously thought of something that we have all overlooked, or that we haven't thought of."

Sabo looked at Macey as he tried to stop himself from crying and was rubbing his eyes to make the tears go away. She has…?

"And what are my choices then Miss?" Sabo asked a little bitterly already knowing what they are but wanted to see if the older blonde girl had really thought of something or someway that Sabo hadn't or that he might have missed.

"Well option one- you give up and go back home," Macey said listing them using her fingers. "Act as if this never happened. Let your parents control your life."

"Don't want to do that," Sabo muttered.

"Option two- go back to your brothers and hide the rest for your lives and pray to god that your parents give up or don't find you," Macey counted.

"That's not far on Ace or Luffy," Sabo told her, a little angry and kind mad about that option. "Especially Luffy, he's three years younger than us! He'll be in danger!"

What was Macey getting at?

"Can you think of any other options?" Macey asked Sabo- seeing if he can see a way out of this situation himself.

"Well, I guess option three could be that the three of us could leave," Sabo sighed. "But there's no way we could do that without getting caught. I'll end up back with my parents and Ace and Luffy will either end up dead or in prison. And even if we could leave, how the hell are two ten years old and a seven year old meant to be survive out on the open seas by themselves?! That's suicidal! Pirates could catch us, slavers could catch us or we could die, hell, even worse than that Shitty Gramps could find us, catch us and then force us to become Marines! Ack! See? What did I tell you?! It's hopeless!"

Macey laughed as Sabo got all depressed. Why the hell was she laughing at Sabo like he was some kind of idiot!?

"What's so funny?!" Sabo shouted.

"I believe option four is the best," Macey smiled.

Option four!? What option four!? What was she talking about!?

"There's an option four?" Sin whispered to Don who just shrugged his shoulder.

"Of course there is," Jack snickered. "It's Macey."

"What is option four?" Sabo asked- not understanding where Macey got this fourth one from. "Just what is option four?"

"They should change that saying," Macey smirked. "Because where's there a will, there's always the Macey way."

"Of course you want your name in there," Don laughed- it was hard to believe that their captain was the smartest here sometimes. "Okay Captain, what is this option four you speak of?"

"Oh that's easy," Macey smiled and said seriously, without missing a beat. "They come with us."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World, three years ago… continued…_

West hated all of his brothers right now. They all decide it was up to him to knock on the door and get Marco's and Pops' attention. Even though it was all Thatch's idea, they all voted and decide that West could interrupt the meeting then blame it all on Thatch. They were all using him as a human shield right now too! The bastards!

West looked back at his brothers who were all hiding behind him, damn bloody cowards, this was not befitting the crew known as the World's Strongest Pirate Crew! West took a few deep breathes, knocked then opened the door without waiting for an 'okay' or 'you can come in' from either their father or Marco.

West stood there hiding behind the door partly as he looked into the room. Marco looked unimpressed as Pops just sat there.

"What is it my son?" Whitebeard smiled his usual smile.

"Um, we… I mean Thatch has something to show and tell Marco," West said as he walked in and opened the door. The other commanders all fell over onto the ground from West's quick movement and thinking.

Thatch moaned as he was on the bottom of the pile of commanders.

"West! That was mean!" Thatch whined.

"Your fault for hiding," West said.

"Says the one who was hiding behind the door first-yoi," Marco sighed. What was so important that Thatch made West and the others come here with him for? "Fine, what is so important that it couldn't wait till later Thatch?"

The other Commanders got off Thatch who got up and gulped.

"Um…" Thatch said not looking at Marco. He wasn't sure how to say it. Damn it… "Have you seen the paper today? Or the new wanted posters yet?"

"No," Marco yawned because he was a little tired from staying up late doing paperwork. You know, for pirates, they do a shit tone of paper work. "I haven't. Been going over everything with the twelfth division with Pops-yoi. Why?"

Thatch looked at West. He didn't want to do this anymore. West sighed as he grabbed the wanted poster and newspaper article then handed them over to Marco.

"Read the article then look at the posters," West told Marco, since Thatch has chickened out of doing it. "Something about one of them should make sense once you look at it."

Marco sighed as he read the article. It went on about a kid doing something stupid- going up against a Celestial Dragon… freeing some salves… stealing a small ship… shit this kid was mad! What were they thinking!?

Wait… this happened about a year ago, so why are they only reporting it now…? Marco read the article thoroughly as it talked about said kid breaking into a marine base and kidnapping a marine brat and that brat turning into a pirate a few days again… wait… what…? Apparently, the brats are calling themselves the Freedom Fighters…? they're a pirate crew… Odd name…

Marco looked at the wanted posters. One was of a young Fishman, okay whatever, another poster of kid, well teen- who the hell calls their kid Sin? And another one was of the Marine brat- well, Jack was at least a normal name. And the last one was the ring leader and captain of this small crew… looked like a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing… what the hell!?

"What the hell…?" Marco said staring at the wanted poster. Making sure he wasn't seeing things. What the fuck…? What the actual fuck? "What the actual hell!? This kid is almost wearing my clothes!"

"I know right!" Thatch said being brave enough to come forward and say something again. "I mean, she could be a survivor from the research island that Naomi was from, right? Right? Who else would be wearing clothes like yours Marco?"

"Thatch that's impossible-yoi," Marco said looking at the poster again then he went pale and dropped it as he saw the name on the poster. It couldn't be… could it…?

"Oh come now feathers!" Thatch complained. Not believing that Marco was being so negative right now. "It's not that impossible! I mean, Naomi copied and went with your colour scheme the moment after she meant you! And you said she had a kid, a daughter at that too! It could be hers! Naomi had kind of blonde hair and blue eyes and the picture you showed us of her kid did too! You showed us a picture of her and everything! This kid could be her! I mean… hello? Earth to Bluebird? Flaming Turkey? Birdbrain? Pineapple? Mango? Marco? OI! BLUE FLAMING CHICKEN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

West and the other Commanders looked at Marco- a little worried. Pops looked at Marco a little worried too. He stood there, pale as a ghost and seemed to be in shock or something. What happened to cause Marco to suddenly look and be like this?

"Marco?" Pops said. Noticing that something was odd and off with Marco. "Are you okay my son?"

"It said Mace," Marco said picking up the wanted poster shaking a little. Unable to believe his eyes. "It says Mace… I'm not blind or crazy or seeing things right? It says that this girl name is Mace? Right?"

West looked at the wanted poster again. It does say Mace, why is reacting like this because of that?

"It does, why?" West asked Marco.

"That was Naomi's daughter name…" Marco said, as he ran her hand over the poster. He has never felt this happy or relieved before. She was alive… she was still alive… Macey was still alive… his daughter, their daughter… she was alive. "Or at least close enough to it. Her name was Macey… Our daughter's name was Macey…"

"Our daughter?" West said as everyone just stared at Marco and their mouths dropped. Our daughter?! Our daughter?!

"I knew it!" Thatch said pointing at Marco. "You two were involved! Why didn't you…!"

Thatch got his mouth covered by West.

"What do you mean our daughter Marco?" Pops asked,. Thankful that West had stopped Thatch so that he could talk to Marco himself about this. "When you talked to me about Naomi and her having a daughter, though not by name, you never mention anything about you being the father. Is that what you are saying Marco?"

The other commanders all just stared blankly at Marco. WHAT!?

Marco sighed, god damn it- he let it slipped- that wasn't meant to happen. But he just been so shocked about the name on the poster and everything. He was just so happy to know that Macey was still alive he hadn't realised that he had admitted that she was his daughter out loud.

"I guess I should quick from the beginning then," Marco sighed, "I'll get the letters you guys didn't see. They'll help explain a lot."

Letters? What letters that they didn't see? Marco kept letter from Naomi from them!? What!? Wait! Marco has a daughter?! And she's wanted dead or alive for 250, 000, 000 belli, so far. Damn, and to think that is only her first wanted poster at that too.

Though one would think that a girl, especially one so young who stood up to the Celestial Dragons and stole/freed some of their slaves then messed with the Marines at one of their owns would have a high bounty than that…

Oh well.

* * *

 **Macey: K is welcoming fans to add their own OC to this fanfic if they wish! just PM her! because I want about twenty or thirty more crew mates! and she is having problems coming up with them! so please, share and give her ideas for new crew members in the Freedom Fighters Pirates!**

 **yes, please add roughly everything I would need for them. a rough background, description, etc. will be staying in childhood arc with Macey and the ASL for a long while yet. and any help with new characters is welcomed! plus anything you think could be good for storyline purposes as well.**

 **cheers and thank you!**

 **ASL: fav, follow and review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Edited_

 **Macey: We're back!**

 **For now, sigh.**

 **Macey: then hurry up and get a new laptop since your old is fucked.**

 **I will! i am going to look online today and tomorrow, do my job seeking, check facebook and write this weekend as much as i can since i am borrowing my mum's laptop for only the weekend. Then on Monday i will see how much money i have in the bank then most likely buy a new laptop on Wednesday after i look around and see what laptops there are.**

 **Macey: good. and hurry it up!**

 **i will! i will! sheesh, can't damn well win now can i?**

 **Macey*laughing*: nope!**

 **sigh, just get on with it then.**

 **Macey: Okay! first thank you to DryBonesZero for the OC called Kaitlyn. I look forward to meeting her and working with her once we get though the Dawn Island stuff! please fans, PM Kerennie with your idea of an OC for this story and i will try and convince her to add them! i want a big crew! and we need more! a profile form will be added as a chapter for people to use! and now, Freedom Fighters!**

 **Freedom Fighters: Right Captain!**

 **Macey and the Freedom Fighters: Kerennie doesn't owe One Piece or its characters but does own this storyline and OCs and some characters may be a little OOC! here's the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"They what!?" the crew all shouted.

"We what!?" Sabo shouted.

"You and your brothers can come with us," Macey said slowly. "They come with us. Easy. No-one gives up their freedom, no-one most likely dies or has the choice or option to die then and no-one can come after them easily. Plus, Sabo is right, they probably won't survive it or make it on their own- too many things could happen to them in the vase open sea, so they don't have to be on their own cause they'll be with us. Think about it Don."

Don said nothing as he thought about it. Well, that was true… that was the best option… and it was the only one that Don could think of that didn't lead to death or entrapment or imprison of some kind or something or anything like that.

"Damn it all to hell Mace," Don sighed. Why does she always have to be right? "You're right, again, as always. Fine. Whatever you want Captain."

"You want to bring the kids with us?" Jack asked then laughed.

"Okay- one, I'm twelve and I'm the Captain, so we already have a kid with us," Macey told Jack who shut up very quickly. Seeing that he had made the captain annoyed and mad, so now she was telling him off. "Two-I managed to save Don's and Sin's asses from their hell hole by myself when I was eight not long after my own home was destroyed by the Marines on the World Government's order. Three- I beat a Marine base and its occupants, with Don's and Sin's help of course, to save your sorry ass Jack when I was nine. Four- Rescued Max from his hell hole and then barely a few weeks later saved Marc's skinny ass and I was ten at those times. Six- when I was eleven I managed to save all of our asses by getting us here after that monster storm and we're been here a year. Mostly because I thought we were better off staying low here then moving around and getting noticed. That planned worked well didn't it? So, you can't be thinking now at the age of twelve that I can't handle saving two ten years and a seven year old? Hmm?"

Jack went to say something but stopped himself. The rest of the crew looked away from Jack- Macey got him there while Sabo just stared at Macey- did she just go over her own life story of four years in six points?

Wait… Macey was only twelve? So, Sabo was right in his age that she wasn't much older than him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Especially since he had started to think that she was kind of older than that and just short for her age because of the way she handles herself, the way she speaks, the respect her crew seems to give her and has for her and because of her crew's ages as well. Though, Sabo wasn't sure how old Don was. Fishman ages are harder to tell then human ages.

"No Captain," Jack muttered. "Of course you can handle it. what I was thinking, thinking you couldn't it?"

"So Sabo," Macey said now completely ignoring Jack and not seeming to care about his opinion anymore. Jack wanted to hit his head against the wall right now. "What will it be?"

Sabo thought about it for a moment. Option four was the best option in all truth, it's just, it did kind of clash with their own dreams and idea of freedom… and Sabo wasn't sure how Ace or Luffy would react…

"Could you give me a moment to think this over please miss?" Sabo asked.

"Why do you need a moment to think?" Marc asked- not understanding why the kid needed time to think about this. "Option four is clearly the best and only option there is kid."

"Marc, quiet," Macey told him who just nodded his head then she nodded to the crew. "Give us a moment to speak privately please guys."

The crew nodded their heads and all left with Don being the last one.

"You sure Mace?" Don asked.

"I am Don," Macey smiled to her First Mate. "I believe Sabo and I need to talk in privately for a moment about a few things."

Don nodded his head and closed the door behind him. He stood there just outside it to guard the conversation form ears droppers, like Jack.

"I don't mind giving you your moment," Macey smiled. "To think things over but before that, may I ask why?"

Sabo sighed, there was in point in hiding it.

"Ace, Luffy and I agreed to sail out at seventeen," Sabo told Macey who nodded her head and moved her hands in a jest to say go on. "So I'm not sure how they would react being under the flag of another person. Of calling someone else Captain. Especially Luffy, it's his dream to be the Captain of his own ship and crew and to become the Pirate King."

Macey nodded her head- she could understand and see why Sabo said he needed a moment. In a way, by joining and sailing with Macey, it was a little like giving up some of their freedom and being trapped again, but for different reasons. But who says that they have too? Who says they have to really give up their freedom or join Macey's crew? She never said that they had to join her crew she just said they could/should come with her and her crew.

Sabo was obviously misunderstanding something here. Macey better clear the air and get it suited out.

"Okay, we need to talk about your understanding of option four," Macey sighed.

They need to what?

"What?" Sabo asked- not understanding where this came from. "Why?"

"Well, because clearly you're misunderstanding something," Macey told Sabo. "So tell me, in your own words. How do you see option four? What is your understanding of it?"

"That we join you and your crew and sail around under your flag," Sabo answered honestly, clearly that's how it was and what Macey meant.

"Errt, Wrong!" Macey said as she waved a finger in the air in front of Sabo. "I didn't say join us. I said come with us."

What…?

"There's a difference?" Sabo asked a little confused.

Don't most people mean when they say 'come with us' to join them? To join their group or something? Isn't that what Macey means? Become members of her crew?

"Of course!" Macey laughed. "Look, I don't want to take away your freedom. I mean, there will be rules to follow if you come with us of course. But I can get into them later. What I mean is Sabo, did you and your brothers promise to set sail from here when you're seventeen."

"More or less," Sabo nodded.

"But _does it_ have to be here?" Macey asked- bringing up a good point in Sabo's option. "Or could you set sail from anywhere at seventeen?"

Sabo went to say something but stopped himself. Thinking about it, well, Sabo guessed it didn't have to be here that they had to set sail from- it could be anywhere really. Damn, this girl is bloody good.

"I guess it could be anywhere…" Sabo said slowly in agreement with Macey's little statement and comment. "I mean, I don't remember saying it had to be from Dawn Island. Just that we should set sail on our own at seventeen. So, I guess it could be anywhere but my brothers might not understand it like that."

"Well we could always come back here for you guys to set sail from here anyway if you wanted," Macey shrugged. Not really caring that much. "Doesn't bother me that much. But what I mean is Sabo, is that sure, if you guys wanted to join the crew I wouldn't stop you. I would love to have you. Won't be the youngest anymore. But I am more than happy to have you guys join us temporality till you leave and sail on your own. Just think of it like a training camp- just a really long one."

Sabo thought about it and nodded his head. It sounded cool and great in all honestly. Sabo can get away from his parents and not have to worry about them finding him any moment, he would be with Ace and Luffy and they still get to keep their promise when they become sworn brothers to sail out to sea at seventeen. It was win-win all round from what Sabo could see.

"I can't say for sure what Ace and Luffy will do," Sabo told Macey, seriously, he had no idea. He doesn't know or understand why they do sometimes. "But I think I can at least agree to that. I would like to come with you if you will have me as a temporary member till I sail on my own way. What are these rules you were talking about?"

"Oh, those things are easy to remember," Macey smiled as she told them to Sabo.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World, 2 years ago…_

The whole crew of the Moby Dick knew by now about Marco's daughter, well, the kid that they think might be his daughter. The Commanders seemed to be keeping track of her movements through the paper the best that they can- saving all articles and photos that they can find of her and even putting them into a scrapbook, well, Izo and West have been using and keeping the scrapbook update really. But everyone put in money and stuff for it.

They all thought it was great. They had niece who was showing the world whose boss, though the things she did were a little well, crazy or insane as some would put or just down right stupid and made as others called it. But still, they were all proud of her. She was standing up for herself in this world of theirs that had tried to kill her. _If_ she was really Macey that was meant to be Naomi and Marco's daughter. But they were all sure that this Mace kid was really Marco's daughter Macey.

How? Well, the clothes and colour scheme for a start (who else would wear those clothes and that colour scheme, the crew means, come on, seriously, who else would use that scheme and wear those clothes?) and, well, gut feelings all around by pretty much nearly all of the crew- Pops and the Commanders included.

As well as since they find out/started thinking that this Mace kid was Marco's daughter, things have been a little happier and lighter around the Moby Dick. Marco was still himself really, but he let out a small smile or seemed proud at small moments when hearing about or reading about anything that 'Mace' and her pirate crew- the Freedom Fighters, do. Though what type of name is the Freedom Fighters for a pirate crew anyway? Don't get the Whitebeards wrong, it's not like it's a bad or horrible name or anything. They have heard of worse, but still, where did they get that name from? Who come up with it? Why Freedom Fighters? Why call yourself the Freedom Fighters Pirates? What is the story behind that?

So many questions and no way of getting answers… unless… maybe, just maybe, they could look Mace and her crew? Or maybe the Whitebeard Pirates should wait for Mace and her to come looking for them maybe or something then?

Seriously, the Whitebeard Pirates would love to meet Mace and her Freedom Fighters Pirates. It would make for an interesting conversation and first time meeting/being reunited with Marco too. The crew hopes that it would be happy and that Macey would stay, just for a little bit so that her and Marco could talk and get to know each other and so that they could get to know Macey too. Marco and Macey have so much to talk about and caught up on.

If only they knew where the crew was right now, then they could claim that they came upon them randomly… Okay, Marco is too smart to fall that kind of lie, but Macey shouldn't be. She's just a kid after all. Then again, she's Naomi's and Marco's daughter, so the kid will have brains and be extremely smart since Naomi was very intelligent and Marco is pretty smart, for a birdbrain as Thatch calls him.

If only they knew where the girl and her crew was.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World, present time…_

The Whitebeards all knew that Marco was worried but they didn't say anything. No-one was sure what to say. What could they say? Oh don't worry Marco, we're sure the reason why there's been no news or articles on Mace and the Freedom Fighters was because they're laying low somewhere on an island that only gods knows where in either one of the blue seas or in Paradise?

Yeah, sure. Only if you want to be either barbequed by a raging flaming giant blue bird of doom or thrown into the fucking ocean!

Seriously, whoever would have thought that Marco could be such an adapting and an over protective father all wrapped up in one?

Let's just say- that Thatch has been avoiding Marco like the plague. No pranks and only small ones so that Marco wouldn't be called or get involved because Marco's not yelling or arguing with anyone. Annoy him, make him mad or do anything, even look or cough the wrong way with Marco and its either barbeque or swimming time. Whether you're a regular division/crew member, one of the nurses or one of the Commanders.

The only one that has _yet_ to have fallen victim to Marco's rage/worriedness or moodiness as West has decided to dub it, is Pops. Probably because of the effort needed to do either of those things to/against Pops is a lot and Marco doesn't have the energy to do that right now.

West has also been lucky in not getting hit or fallen victim to Marco's mood swings, yet, because you never know when they will hit or strike with him. Then again, Marco and West have known each other for a long time so West is generally pretty good at reading Marco. One of the reasons why West is the Second Division Commander after all.

West sighed, okay, enough is enough. West can't take it anymore. Fuck the tension. West is probably going to die for this, but it's worth it!

"Marco," West said and everyone, including Pops tensed as they were wondering what the Second Division Commander was doing. What he was up too. "We need to talk."

"About-yoi?" Marco said with his usual bored face expression on.

"Mace and the Freedom Fighters," West told him, they saw the mask fall for moment but it was back up as quickly as it fell.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"Because it's been almost like a taboo for the past six months to a year since they seemed to have disappeared," West answered. "And it's made you moody Mamma Bird."

A few people snickered in the background at the not so new nickname. Marco has had that one for a while. It's just not used a lot.

"I have not been-yoi," Marco told West while everyone was thinking 'Yes, you have been Marco'. "People have just gotten a little chucky, so I throw into the ocean to swim it off."

"And force them to run if off when you go into giant blue flaming bird of doom mood?" West asked and said a like he didn't believe Marco, "Of Couse you have been doing that too."

Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom Mode? Well, that's a new one that Macro has actually never heard of before now. Is that what they're calling Marco when he goes into his phoenix form and chases people around, or when he dive bombs them then chase them around? Really? Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom?

"That's right," Marco nodded.

"I call bullshit my friend," West told Marco.

"And I call it- I don't give two shits what you call it cause it's the truth," Marco told West right back. "I'm fine. No need to talk or worry. I'm not worried."

"I don't believe you Marco," West sighed. God damn it Marco, stop being stubborn! "Seriously, I'm sure that Macey and her crew are fine. They're just laying low either relaxing or training somewhere where there are no reporters so that no-one can tell the world what they're doing or planning next. I'm sure the next time we read about them, which will be soon I bet, don't ask me how I know. I just do. Gut feeling. It will be about them something insane, crazy and completely and utterly stupid, again. Just like before. You'll see. We'll be all worried about nothing then have new worries to worry about for them. Trust me Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom, actually I'm going to call you GBFBD for short."

"Ready now?" Marco sighed- starting to feel annoyed and irritated by the new nickname already.

"Yep," West grinned, "Now, if me. I will be running- catch me if you can GBFBD. See ya!"

Marco sighed as he shook his head then chased after West, yelling and complaining about his new nickname and how he wasn't a GBFBD aka not a Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom nor does he have such a mood/mode either. Which just made Pops, the Commanders and the crew laugh.

It was nice to see Marco smiling and seeming a little better- even if he won't admit it himself. It seems that Marco was a better mood. West did a great job- even though it just might cost him his life.

* * *

 **Macey: We're still not finished at Dawn yet!?**

 **Patience Mace patience. we're still got a few more chapters to go then we will start to introduced your new crew mates. i just need some more people to give a few more then we can. i only have five lined up and two of them come together.**

 **Macey: Fine!**

 **Kaitlyn: who is first?**

 **you are Katie.**

 **Macey: Yes! Not the only girl anymore! look forward to having you with us Kate!**

 **Kaitlyn: okay, whose next?**

 **Lavi then Jax then two brothers Asch aka Aschguard and Ryder.**

 **Macey: More guys!? Seriously!?**

 **I'll do something about it Mace, chill and calm down. okay?**

 **Macey: you better damn well!**

 **okay, till next time peeps! please fav, follow and review! and please PM character ideas to me! a form will be put up after this!**


	5. Character Profile Form for OCs

**Profile Form-**

Name:

Nickname:

Preferred name:

Epithet:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Bounty:

Devil Fruit (yes if they have one and no if they don't):

Appearance:

Personality:

Want:

Dream:

Weapon/s:

Fighting Style:

Past:

Theme song:

########

 **For example:**

Name: Freeman Lavi

Nickname: Lavi

Preferred name: Lavi

Epithet: 'Quick Draw' Lavi

Age: 8

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Bounty: 100, 000, 000 Belli

Devil Fruit: no.

Appearance: a small boy with fire red hair, ruby red eyes and wearing all red clothes- red long pants, a red long sleeve shirt, red boots and a a big baggy red jumper. called Quick Draw Lavi because he can draw any weapon and throw or fire it before anyone notices/very quickly.

Personality: a small bundle of mixed emotions. he mostly seems friendly to anyone who isn't with the Marines or World Government. a good kid overall who has problems with keeping his emotions in check.

Want: a place to call home and people to call friends/family.

Dream: to have his name known to the world

Weapon/s: throwing knifes and daggers and guns

Fighting Style: using his hidden weapons to fire at/throw at his opponents before the know what has happened. tries to stay away from hand to hand combat being on the smaller and weaker side. prefers to attack from a distance. a long range attacker.

Past: a kid who grown up on the streets with his best friend/older brother called Allen who taught him everything he knows. Allen has just recurrently been killed by the Marines protecting Lavi. the Marines who killed Allen had no idea who he was which is why Lavi wants the world to know his name. so that they know that he is here and not just someone who can been killed and forgetten about like Allen was.

Theme song: I'm just a kid by Simple Plan

#######

see, simple. though you can add as much as little as you like to everything or get back on somethings later if you want.

i will PM back to get more information if i need it.


	6. Chapter 4

_edited_

 **Macey: still no new crew mates...?**

 **Give it time Mace, it's only been a day since i posted the form. i'm sure someone else will give us ideas for new crew members for you soon. just be patience, okay?**

 **Macey: FINE!**

 **let's get on with the chapter, that will make you happy!**

 **Freedom Fighters: Kerennie doesn't owe One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and OCs. characters may appear OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Well Macey was right, those rules are easy to understand and simple to follow without really taking away anyone's freedom too much.

Rule 1- Have each other's backs no-one matter what. Whether they permanent or temporary members of the crew. The crew looks out for its own.

Rule 2- Treat each other with respect (pretty much treat each other as you wanted to be treated yourself).

Rule 3- All treasure is divided up between the crew equally.

Rule 4- Any devil fruits found are given to Macey to hold onto for a week or two to study then the finder of said fruit can decide what to do with the devil fruit after that. Whether they eat, sell it or give it to another crew member. It is up to the finder.

Rule 5- Freedom of speak (pretty much Macey means say whatever you want, voice up concerns or ideas and the like. But remember, just because you do doesn't mean that she is going to listen or use them).

Rule 6- Macey's word/ruling is final (she is Captain after all) but please remember, Macey is good at changing her mind.

Rule 7- Secrets are allowed and are perfect fine as long as they don't put the crew in danger. But Macey is always there to talk to or to tell the secrets too if needed since she won't tell anyone (and apparently hasn't).

Rule 8- Acceptance (pretty explanatory- means accept each other- faults and all. Nothing else matters other than they are a member of the crew. Blood, heritage or history doesn't matter. This is a crew, a place to belong, they were friends, and like a family and a place to be accepted for who they are, no-one more and no-one less.)

And that's about it really. Those are the main and most important rules that have to be upheld, accepted and followed. The others one are just minor simple things- like no betraying or selling out or killing crew members and other things like that.

Though apparently, the crew is putting all of their money together and are saving money up right now to buy a better ship. Sabo's not sure what is wrong with the one they already have (maybe it's too small?) but that's what they're doing. They can do get spending money, to spend on whatever they want- food, clothes, weapons and etc. but right now, they're trying to save the majority of it up to buy a new ship or to get the martials to build a new ship or something.

Macey said that Ace, Sabo and Luffy are more than welcomed to either add their treasure/pirate fund to theirs or to keep it separate and save up money for their ships/crews for when they decide to become pirates/set sail/leave to become pirates when they are seventeen.

Macey is also so far, the only female crew member- so she gets a room to herself while most of the others either share a room somewhere in the ship, sleep on the deck or crow's nest and/or sleep in the infirmary. It's up to everyone else where they sleep.

"Well, we'll go to the island tomorrow and find your brothers," Macey yawned as she was tired and it was getting late. "It's getting late. Max will bring in some dinner soon."

Sabo looked outside and could see the sun slowly setting over the ocean, wow, it was getting late…

"If you have any headaches or the like, let Jack know and he'll do what he can for you," Macey told Sabo as she walked to the door. "I'm going back to my ro… OHF!"

Macey held onto her face as she was now on her ass on the floor as the door was suddenly opened, knocking her down and the crew come in with plates of food.

"FUCK!" Max said handing Jack the food he was carrying then the cook got onto the ground. "I'm sorry Mistress Mace! I'll go get cleaning stuff and start cleaning this mess up immediately! I'm so sorry! I won't eat for the next week to make it up to you! I will take whatever punishment you see fit! I'm sorry young mistress!"

Macey stood up and laughed. Her nose was bleeding a little but other than that she looked perfectly fine. Other than her nose hurt a little and it seemed to be bleeding a little, Macey was perfectly fine.

"Chill Max sheesh," Macey said getting up, taking a cloth of her pocket and putting it up to her nose. "A blood nose is nothing to worry about. Cleaning up the mess won't take much or any time so don't worry about. Jack can do it later, we know what he's like with his space. He likes things done a certain thing way. And I'm not going to punish you for an accident Max. I'm not like those bastards. Eat- last thing we need is our cook to starve to death on us. Who else is going to cook then? Me? I can't even do that to save my life! We'll all starve to death!"

Macey was laughing slightly as her crew just nodded their heads in agreement. They would probably all starve to death without Max.

"But young mistress…" Max started till Macey held her hand up.

"No more of this young mistress stuff Max," Macey told the older boy. "It is either Mace, Macey, Captain or Captain Mace or Captain Macey if you want to be formal. I told you Max, you're not a slave anymore. You don't have be so polite or call anyone young master or young mistress or master or mistress anymore. You're free."

Max went to say something but stop with the look Macey's face.

"Yes Captain Mace," Max nodded.

"Max use to be a slave?" Sabo asked which made a few crew remember that he was in the room with them. "That make so much sense…"

Macey looked at Sabo then to Max. Shit, she didn't mean to say anything about Max's past with Sabo in the room. Not like she or the crew are trying to hide it or anything, it's just, it wasn't really anything or that anyone outside of the crew needed to know really. Even though Sabo did say he was going to come with the crew/join it temporarily but the others don't know that.

"Don't worry," Sabo told them seeing the partly worried looks on some of the crew's faces. "I won't tell anyone. I never liked the ideas of slaves in the first place. I understand the idea, sure but never liked it. I mean, why get someone else to do something for you when you are about to do it perfectly fine yourself? It just doesn't sound right or sit right with me."

Macey cracked up laughing at the little speak done by Sabo as did the rest of the crew. It seems that Sabo has won or gained brownies points? Maybe? Hopeful?

"Good to know that's where we stand then," Macey smiled. "Okay, let's eat."

Macey took a plate from Jack as she sat down and ate- while Jack tried fussing over her nose- something about making sure it wasn't broken? But Macey would know if she had a broken nose, she's had one before. Luckily, it didn't do anything to fuss up her nose and the guy that gave it to her, well, he went for a nice little swim in a Sea King Nest and didn't return.

Hey! Don't judge! Macey didn't mean to throw the guy into the Sea King Nest, it just happened! It was an accident, Macey swears!

Max handed Sabo a plate of food and the crew all sat down and started eating.

"I thought you were going to your room?" Sabo asked. Why did Macey suddenly change her mind to not going to her room?

"Well, I could eat there by myself or I can eat here with the crew and you," Macey shrugged. "I like eating with my friends better than eating by myself."

"Right," the whole crew nodded and agreed.

"So what's the plan Mace?" Jack asked as he gave up trying to fuss over Macey's nose. It could wait till after dinner after all.

"Well, me and you are going to back to the island with Sabo to find his brothers," Macey answered as they ate their food. "We'll probably hunt for more food, wait out the Celestial Dragon Visit unless I get bored then we'll attack them then leave to go onto the next island. It's been a little too peaceful here for my liking."

No-one said anything about Macey maybe attacking the Celestial Dragon. Because they wouldn't be able to change her mind even if they did try to talk her out it. The damn blonde was stubborn as hell. Plus, she said maybe Celestial Dragon, not we are so they might not go anywhere near those bastards.

"But peaceful is good," Sin sighed and muttered.

"Well, I don't like it," Macey told Sin, since she heard his comment. "Makes me feel like something bad is just waiting to happen."

It does?

"Why do you say that?" Marc asked.

"Happenings in the past," Macey shrugged. "Past experience. Gut feeling. You know, things like that. You name it. I just have a bad feeling is all and we all know what happens when I get a bad feeling."

"Shit hits the fan," Jack laughed, almost cheering. why did Jack almost sound happy about that?

"Bad things always happen then I take it?" Sabo asked.

"Pretty much," Macey nodded. "If past experience has taught and told me anything. It's always listen to that feeling."

"Why are you taking Jack?" Marc asked. "Why not Don? Or both?"

Macey looked at Marc like he was insane.

"So if my bad feeling happens here while I am gone, you want to be left here defenceless? Without a crew member who knows how to fight? That's not a beginner?" Macey asked Marc since neither him, Max or Sin are really fighters and normally leave the fighting to Mace and Don mostly. Well, Sin is a fighter but he chooses to not fight which is fine with Macey. "Is that it?"

"No!" Marc shouted.

They would be fucked if one of the fighters weren't here and they all know it.

"That's what I thought," Macey nodded. "Don is the best choice to leave here. He can move the ship away quickly underwater. I mean, don't get me wrong- I'll still get Don to take me, Jack and Sabo back to the island since I'm pretty sure the rowboat I've been using ended up either wrecked or burned to ash thanks to that fire, then I'll get Don to pick us up again. We'll have to look for a new rowboat, sigh. I'll have my snail so keep yours nearby Don." Don nodded his head. "So, that's all we need to talk about right?"

"No," Don frowned. There was still more. "What was Sabo's choice? Which option did he go with? Are him and his brothers coming with us or what?"

Macey said nothing as she ate and looked at Sabo- those questions were off being answered by him then her.

"I'm going to sail with you all temporary," Sabo answered. "Maybe officially join if I am enjoying myself enough. I'll be with you all till I am at least seventeen."

"So roughly seven years then?" Jack smiled.

"Yes," Sabo nodded.

"I like it," Jack smirked. "What about your brothers?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Sabo sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea how they're going to react to this."

"Cool," Marc smiled. "Is there anything we need to know about them if they did decide to come with us as well?"

"Well…" Sabo thought about it. "We kind eat, a lot. People jokily call us walking black holes."

"So Max has his work cut out for him then?" Marc said looking over at Max who just nodded his head. He didn't mind.

"They can't be worse than Captain Mace," Max concluded.

Oh boy, poor Max, he has no idea what is getting himself into.

"Well then, welcome to the walking black hole club," Macey smiled and laughed. "Still hungry?"

Sabo nodded his head for yes.

"Okay, Max! More food please!" Macey smiled at him.

"I have a feeling we going to be doing a lot of hunting tomorrow," Jack sighed. Damn it, why does he have to be the one to go with Macey?

Jack looked at Macey, that was actually a good thought and question, why does Jack have to go to the island with Macey?

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Why you what?" Macey asked stealing food off Sin's plate as Max left to get more food for Macey and Sabo. Sin didn't seem to mind, notice or care.

"Why I am going to the island with you tomorrow?" Jack asked. "You could go by yourself or take one of the others that's not Don, so the ship isn't defenceless. So why me?"

"Because you're the doctor of course, duh," Macey said as if Jack was some kind of idiot and it was the most obvious answer and thing there was.

Sabo has a feeling that Macey and Luffy are get along really well.

"What was that you little shit of a captain?" Jack asked her.

Don didn't seem very impressed with that and Sabo looked at Jack. Wasn't he being disrespectful right now?

"Well, Sabo's brothers are more or less from the Grey Terminal," Macey told Jack while she held her hand up to Don to say that it was okay. "And that's where the fire was, right?"

Sabo and Jack both nodded their heads.

"So what if someone is hurt or something?" Macey concluded and told the older boy. "Makes sense that I bring a doctor with me, right?"

Oh god. Macey was making a lot sense, she had a very good point there and was right, yet again. A doctor would be the best person to take if someone is hurt. Damn it! Jack hates it when she does that! Why does she always have to be right!?

"For the love go fucking hell!" Jack cursed.

Sabo looked at Macey as she laughed. What…?

"The idiot just realised that Mace was right, yet again," Don smiled to Sabo/ "And if there's one thing we all know- it's how annoyingly right Macey is."

* * *

Luffy was crawled up into a ball with his straw-hat on his head. He missed Ace and Sabo. Where were they? Are they safe? Why hasn't Ace and Dadan gotten back yet? Why hasn't Sabo come back yet? Was Ace really right? Was Sabo really better off and happier with his parents then with them?

No, it can't be true! Luffy won't believe it!

Luffy wanted Ace and Sabo! He missed them! He wanted his brothers! He wanted his big brothers! Where are they!?

* * *

Ace panted as he and Dadan hide from the guards who were looking for survivors from Grey Terminal. Damn it, they need to keep moving. Ace was worried about Luffy, but he couldn't just leave Dadan behind. Not after pretty much standing up for him and Luffy against Bluejam! Pretty much claiming them to be her sons and family and that no mother, not even a foster mother would let anyone harm, hurt or kill their kids! Well, Dadan used brats but the meaning was all the same. She cared.

"Ace," Dadan whispered.

"What?" Ace whispered back.

"Go on ahead," Dadan told him. "Get back to Luffy. Leave me."

"No!" Ace snapped a little loudly, they both went quiet but it seemed that no-one noticed or heard them. "I'm not leaving you, you old hag. You said we were going back together remember? Well, that's what we're going to do."

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the New World, one week later…_

"Marco! Pops! Guys! Feathers!" Thatch shouted running while holding a bunch of newspaper. "You have to read and see this!"

Marco sighed, first Thatch says his name then he calls him feathers. Can't the man make up his mind on what he is going to call Marco?

"What is Thatch?" West asked.

Yes, that's right. West isn't dead yet. Pops kindly (well, more like ordered) Marco to not kill his brother since he was just trying to cheer up the first division commander up and it did work. Marco has been happier, not that he would admit it but everyone else could tell. There was no more GBFBD mode or happenings (in case you forget what GBFBD stands for- it stands for Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom). But people still have fun calling him that when he gets really annoyed- Marco's main weapon of choice has been throwing everyone into the ocean or giving them double chores, paperwork and/or work in general. Or double duties- which makes a lot of people laugh so Marco tends to not use those words when he is talking.

"You were right West!" Thatch told West as he shoved the newspaper into Marco's face/ "They must have been laying down! They're showed up again! In the East Blue of all place too!"

East Blue? Why would a West Blue mostly seemed based pirate crew (though who knows where the other kids/crew members are really from, Marco means, come on, there's a Fishman in the crew and they're only meant to be found on Fishman Island between Paradise and the New World- unless they were kidnapped and made into slaves. In fact, where did Mace get her Fishman crew member from?), what are they doing in the East Blue?

Why was the crew in the weakest of all the blue seas? Why were they were in the East Blue of all places?

Izo and some of the other Commanders were given spare newspapers that Thatch had brought with him.

"They did something crazy and insane as their comeback, didn't they?" West asked trying to look at the article and paper but couldn't really see with all his brothers in the way. "What did they do?! What did they do!?"

Marco read the article in the paper and he was torn between being mad and worried or happy and proud- so he decided to be all four. He was happy to see that Mace and her crew were alive and well, proud that they were leaving their mark on the world and making a name for themselves but mad about how they did it and is worried that the Marines and World Government are going to kill them on sight because of it.

Come on, who the hell is crazy enough to not only steal and mess with the Celestial Dragons once but now twice?! Their bounties are going to sky rocket because of this! And they even made a speculator out of it apparently- acquiring to the article. Why the hell did Macey and her crew do that!?

"Marco?" Jozu said after he finished reading the article. "Are you sure she's your daughter? Or even your kid? I mean, what kind of sane person messes with the Celestial Dragons and the World Government in theory by doing it, not once but twice? You wouldn't. Not even Pops would! Unless it meant getting one of us of course. But this kid just seems to be doing it for the sake of it!"

"That's a very good question," Marco muttered. "I'll ask her if we ever meet."

* * *

 **Marco: come on when do we get to meet?!**

 **when i write it damn it! leave me alone! i'm tired!**

 **Marco: then stop working on things that you don't need too!**

 **shut up! i want to write a Halloween Special! it will be great! especially when characters from all of my writing worlds collide!**

 **Marco: whatever... don't forget OCs ideas! please review, fav and follow too! if you haven't already!**


	7. Chapter 5

_edited by Gerbilfriend_

 _P.S. if i just have edited, it was by me kerennie and if it was done by someone else. then i will put who edited it for me_

 _Thanks for helping out with editing the early chapters Gerbilfriend_

 **Macey: We're back!**

 **Yes, yes we are. We good Mace?**

 **Macey: We're good K. you were working on us last night and will work on us again tonight, so we good. Your working on getting Kaitlyn in and on working on another female OC too. so we good.**

 **yes! no bloody murder tonight!**

 **Macey: reviews?**

 **Reviews! and... oh, there's only two reviews and nothing new... oh well.**

 **Macey: Favs and Follows?**

 **13 Favs and 18 Follows. it's slowly going up...? i think... and no new OCs yet, either. I'll work on the ones i have then, then try to make more and hopefully more people will in ideas for OCs. please send in characters fans!**

 ***BOOOM!***

 **MACEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

 **Macey: Nothing! Just taking out my anger! *BOOOOOOOOOMM***

 **Maybe we'll get more after this chapter. just chill. *BOOOOOOOOOM* we'll get more favs and follows and more people sending in OCs too. *BBOOOOMM* don't worry Mace. *BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM* Don! do something with her would you!?**

 **Don: ON IT!**

 **Sigh, *BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM* Take it away ASL!**

 **ASL: Kerennie doesn't owe One Piece or its characters but does own this storyline and OCs, plus others will own OCs since they some of them are created by others and used in this story. please send in OCs ideas. some characters may appear OOC too.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Macey whistled as Sabo lead the way to the bandits' house where Ace and Luffy should be. Jack had a book out and was taking notes as they walked. Macey has a pretty damn good memory so she knew that she would be able to lead them back to the shore area near the ship for Don to pick them up.

Sabo kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that Macey and Jack were still following him. At one point, Macey got distracted and started to wonder away, just like Luffy did sometimes and if it wasn't for the fact that Sabo had looked he was pretty sure that Jack never could have noticed that Macey had started to wonder off.

Macey was seriously pretty- her long blonde hair and her blue eyes. Her oversize purple shirt, her long black pants, her aqua (or was turquoise? Sabo should really ask) sash tied around her waist, her black sandals and her aqua (or turquoise) soft headband that was holding her long blonde hair out of her face. Something about the look just seemed, so her and she was seriously really pretty. Did Sabo say that already? If not, she was seriously really pretty.

How was Ace going to react? The only pretty woman that they really knew was Makino because the other only woman that they knew was Dadan, and she wasn't pretty, not at all. So how was Ace going to react to Macey? In fact, how was Luffy going to react?

Macey stopped whistling suddenly which got Sabo's attention right away. Macey was looking off into the distance and glaring at something. Like she was seeing something that Sabo couldn't.

"Miss Macey?" Sabo asked as Jack stopped walking, realising that Sabo and Macey had stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

Macey kept looking off in north-north-east kind of whatever direction she was facing.

"Not sure," Macey answered as she closed her eyes. "I can sense… a lot of people off that way… I think they're guards from town looking for survivors from the fire."

"Or me," Sabo muttered miserably. "My parents probably won't stop looking for me."

Macey put her hand on Sabo's shoulder and he looked up at the slightly older and taller blonde.

"Well if they find you they have to fight me for ya," the blonde girl smiled.

Sabo felt himself blush and he looked away from the older blonde girl.

"Thanks," Sabo quickly said.

"Cap, no," Jack said suddenly which got Sabo's attention. Why was Jack saying no to Macey?

"No what Jackie?" Macey questioned.

"I know that face! No!" Jack told Macey as they started walking again but this time instead of following Sabo they were following Macey- why were they following Macey? Did she know where they were going? Weren't they meant to be following Sabo to the bandits?

"And what face is that?"

"It's your 'well, I have plan and it's going to amusing' face! Every time you have that face on we end up in some kind of trouble! So no! Whatever is it that you're thinking Captain! No!"

"Well that's fine. I'll do it all by myself."

"Even with your bad feeling?"

"That's why I doing it."

"What?! That makes no sense what so ever!"

"It makes perfect sense thank you very much Jackie. I make the trouble so then the bad feeling will go away. Nothing can be worse than me making trouble for someone else."

Jack couldn't argue against that…

"What if you making this trouble is the reason behind the bad feeling?"

"Then, I will live with it. You guys don't have to get involved. Hey! Sabo? What do you think about showing those snotty nobles whose boss? Huh? You, your two brothers and me. It'll be fun. Promise!"

Sabo looked at Macey, why was she asking that? Was that a little dangerous? But it also sounded good and fun… Ace and Luffy would love that idea.

"You're getting the new kid involved but don't want me or the other involved!? That's cold Captain, that's cold."

"I thought you said you didn't wanted anything to do with it?"

"No, I said I didn't want to do it. Difference Cap."

"I guess that's true!" Macey laughed, as she looked back Sabo. "So, what do you say Sabo? Think you and your brothers are up to ruining the Nobles' day, plans and mood? Doing something that will make your parents back right off?"

Sabo liked the sound of that.

"Yes, let's," Sabo nodded/ "Though, may I ask what it is that I have just agreed to?"

Macey had a cunning smiling on her face, "We're going to mess with the Celestial Dragon."

Sabo was speechless and Jack was not only speechless but down right shocked.

"You _willing_ want to mess with one of those monsters!?" Jack shouted. "No-one messes with them! You end up having a Marine Admiral to have to deal with and after you!"

Oh, that's where Macey's plan is perfect, because there is no Admiral Marine nearby here!

"But there's no Admiral Marine here in the East anymore," Macey smiled. "And the closest one is too far away to do anything to us anyway. It's the perfect time to mess with the scum of this earth. After all, compared to the callowness of greedy authority figures, the criminals of the world are so much more humane. After all, when scum rules the world only new scum is born and the cycle will keep on repeating until someone is brave enough to stand up against it and put a stop it. And if that someone happens to be me, then so be it. I will set this world free from that callowness of greedy authority figures, one way or another. It's what I stand for, now this is what the Freedom Fighters stand for. That is what _true_ freedom is after all. Well, that's what I happen to think anyway."

Jack's mouth dropped- how the hell did a _twelve year old_ kid just sum up the world like it was nothing!? How does a kid even know things like this!? Where the hell did that come from!? Seriously, where the hell did that come from!? Jack would love to know. How can someone so much younger than him already knew how the world works better than he did? He's _eighteen_ and she's _twelve_!

"Well, when you put it that way," Jack sighed, damn it. Why does Macey have to always be right!? "I guess I have no choice but to stand up and help you. Damn it Captain, you're going to get us all killed one day thinking like this."

Macey shrugged her shoulders, "Better to die trying for our dreams and freedom then being alive without freedom and failed dreams!" she concluded.

Seriously, how is this kid so wise for someone so young!? How can she just say things like it means nothing, just like that?!

"But isn't messing with a Celestial Dragon dangerous and um, I don't know, maybe a little reckless?" Sabo asked Macey a little nervous. They are World Nobles after all, a step above the Royalty and Nobles of this world. Isn't this just a little dangerous and reckless?

"Try stupid, crazy and insane," Jack muttered.

"Well, yes," Macey laughed. "But it's fine! It's not my first dance with a Celestial Dragon. We'll be fine. In fact, this one will be better because I'm not by myself!"

"You've messed with them before!?" Sabo shouted.

"Yes, yes I have," Macey smiled and nodded. "It's how I met Don and Sin and got the _Free Flyer._ She's from a Celestial Dragon that was up in the West Blue, where I'm from."

"You know," Jack said. "The way you were talking before, about taking down the government and stuff. It almost started like something that a leader or member of the Revolutionary Army or something would say and/or do."

Macey cracked up laughing.

"Well, I'm not really going take on the whole world unless really needed, because that's just plain stupid," Macey told Jack. "I more or less mean we'll mess with whatever authority we can and run for it. One would want an army if they were going to take on or take down the World Government system itself. I more just want to show up The World Nobles, World Government and the Marines and mess with them and take them down a knot or two. Give them a big 'fuck you too' kind of thing. If you're taking down the government and the system itself, you would need a plan and time and some sort plan for what happens afterwards. I know I'm thinker and a planner but I don't think and plan that far ahead. Too much work and I don't care that much about the world or its future that much."

"So, you just want to put them place and show them that they aren't better than us like they think they are?" Sabo summarised from Macey's speech.

"Yep!" Macey nodded, "So, you're still in, right?"

Sabo sighed, well, there was no way he was letting backing out now or letting Macey do it all by herself. She might actually get herself killed if he didn't go with her.

"For better or for worse," Sabo told Macey.

"Great!" Macey cheered. "Now, where the hell are we?"

* * *

Luffy just sat there against the wall as he waited for Ace and Dadan to get back. The bandits wouldn't let him leave, even though they were worried about Ace and Dadan too! Why aren't they looking for them!? Luffy doesn't understand!

A bandit come running- panting- as he pointed- "Strangers are heading this way!"

Strangers…? Why would strangers be heading this way…?

"Guards from the town?" Dogra asked.

"Don't think so," the man panted. "They weren't wearing those type of clothes and one was really tall compared to the other two and… and… and of them… and one of them looked like Sabo…"

Sabo?

"Sabo's back!?" Luffy beamed as he got up putting his straw-hat on his head but got stopped from one of the other bandits.

"It might not be Sabo Luffy," the bandit told him/ "They're strangers and one of them just happens to look like Sabo? What if it's trap or something? We should wait for them get closer."

"But Sabo!" Luffy whined.

"They'll be here soon," the lookout bandit told the others, "We should prepare ourselves."

"Right," the bandits all nodded getting themselves and their weapons ready for a fight. They would protect Luffy and their home till their leader and Ace got back! Even if it killed them!

* * *

Ace looked at Dadan as they stopped again. Damn it this was taking too long. They were slowing down. Not that Ace could blame Dadan for slowing down, she was badly burnt from protecting Ace from getting burned. And there was no way that Ace was going to just leave Dadan, not after everything she has done!

Damn it they need to back to Dadan Country! And get Dadan's burns treated! And there was only way that was going happen. Ace was going to have carry Dadan.

* * *

Macey whistled as they got to a house in a small clearing area. It was nice sized house, not small but not overly hugely big either. It was two stories, was a kind of yellow colour on the outside, red roof and there were lots of trees around it. It looked like nice house.

Very homey.

"This is where you live?" Jack asked Sabo.

"It's where the bandits live," Sabo told Jack. "My brothers and me live in the treehouse we built, the place where we stopped first. Since they weren't there they'll probably be here."

Jack nodded his head as Macey stopped walking and looked to their left. There was person standing there, wearing a white cloak… what the hell…?

"Ace! Luffy!" Sabo said opening the door. "Dadan! Guys! I'm back!"

The bandits tackled Jack to the ground to keep him away from Sabo as Luffy tackled his blonde brother to the ground, crying.

"SABO!" Luffy cried hugging is brother.

"Hey Lu," Sabo smiled as he hugged his brother back.

"Oi! Sabo! Get them off me!" Jack shouted. Opps, Sabo had kind of forgotten about the older guy for a moment- Sabo should probably get them off him.

"Guys?" Sabo smiled. "It's fine. Jack there here is a friend of the girl who rescued me."

The bandits all stared at Jack for a moment then looked at Sabo then each other. They nodded their heads and got up from Jack.

"I can breathe!" Jack cheered.

"Thank you for saving Sabo," a small bandit said as he bowed.

Jack laughed, "I didn't save the blondie. That was the other blondie, my Captain. She saved him."

"Other blonde?" the small bandit frowned.

"Yeah," Jack nodded a little confused. "The blonde hair girl that come here with us. She's the one you should be thanking."

"What blonde girl?" one of the bandits asked. "You're the only here we don't know. Though I did see someone else walking with you here… but I have no idea where they are now…"

Jack looked at them really confused, "No, the Cap, Mace come with us. Right Sabo?"

"Right," Sabo nodded, "I do owe my life to Miss Macey for rescuing me."

"But there's no-one else here," Dogra told Sabo.

Sabo and Jack looked around for Macey and realised that they were right. Macey was gone. What!? Where the hell did she go!?

"Don's going to kill me!" Jack panicked, "I can't lose the Captain! Not again! I'll never hear the end of it! Then Don's going to kill me!"

"Miss Macey! Miss Macey!" Sabo shouted, "This is not good. We have to find her!"

* * *

Macey followed the white-cloaked figure till they finally stopped. Why did Macey follow them? She was curious of course! She wanted to know who they were and what they were doing here! Who was the white cloaked figured anyway?

"Who are you?" Macey asked with a smile.

"I am known by many names, girl," the person said.

Macey frowned she didn't like this person. Not because they called her girl but something about them felt off.

"Would I know any of them?" Macey asked frowning.

"God, Grim Reaper, the Devil, Satan, Angels, the Seer, Oracle and many more," the person answered. "But I prefer Balance or Scales."

God…? Was this person insane or something? Who the hell is this person? Why did Macey follow them again…?

"You, girl, shouldn't be here," the person said pointing at Macey. "You shouldn't exist. You changed things. You're changed too many people's futures."

Okay, this person must be insane. How can Macey be existing right now if she wasn't meant to exist in the first place?

"The world had its pattern, its course and you have changed it," the figure told Macey. "I don't why you are here or how. But now I can't change it back. I can't change the world back into its original pattern. You changed too much. You stupid girl."

"Like whose future Mr God?" Macey asked not believing this weirdo for a minute, seriously, who calls themselves them a god other than weirdos and authority figures that Macey really wants to take down? "Whose futures have I changed? What I have changed so much that you can't fix it?" seriously, who does this guy thing he is? What drugs was he on? They must be good ones to make him think that he was a god.

"The blonde boy for a start," the person answered.

"Sabo? What about him?" Macey asked getting ready to attack the man. What did Sabo have to do with this?

The figure smirked, "Easy. I'll show you."

A huge bright light engulfed Macey and the figure and they disappeared.

* * *

 _One and bit week later, somewhere in the New World on the Moby Dick…_

"It will only take a few months," West told Marco. "Come on Marco! Be cool! I'll be as quick as I can be!"

"No," Marco told West deadpan. "You are not chasing after your niece."

"But Marco!" West whined. Why was West starting to act and sound like Thatch right now? "We all know you're worried sicked about her! She's your daughter after all! How can you not worry? Come on! Just let me go to East Blue and check up on her! It will take a few months then I'll be right back! I swear! Come on! I'm not Thatch!"

"HEY!" said brother shouted.

"Sorry! But it's true!" West yelled over his shoulder. "Come on Marco! If you don't let me go and do this for everyone then they will make the Moby Dick go there instead! Come on! Please!"

"FINE-YOI!" Marco shouted. Sick and tired of this argument already. "But you better be careful West. I already do most of the paperwork as it is. I don't want more to do! I don't need the Second Division paper work on top of everything else!"

"No problem Marco!" West smiled. "I'm telling her that you can't wait to see her!"

Marco gripped the man's shoulder before he could leave.

" _Don't_ make contact with her," Marco warned and told West who frowned, "You're just checking to make sure that she and her crew are fine. We do not need contact them. We don't want people to get the wrong idea our relationship with them West. It might cause more harm than good if people realise we are interested in them. It can wait till they are in the new world or at least Paradise. Understood?"

West thought about it for moment then nodded his head. It wouldn't help the Freedom Fighters at all if people knew that Whitebeard, a Yonko was interested in them when they were still such a new crew and pirates. It might cause people to action stupidly and to try and look into the Captain and crew.

And that will only cause more harm than good. No one outside of this crew could know that Mace is Marco's daughter. It would put her and her crew in a lot of danger, not only from other pirates but with the Marines and the World Government too.

So since West is going to check up on her, he needed to do it as stealthily as he can.

"Right," West agreed. "I'll just spy on them and keep an eye on them for a little bit then come right back once I do and am happy that they are good. I'll take lots of photos for everyone. Miss you all already."

Why does Marco have a feeling that he was going to regret this?


	8. Chapter 6

_edited by Gerlibfriend_ **Macey: what's up with the weirdo who thinks his god? i can tell him to fuck off now?**

 **no, no you can't. and there's another one this chapter.**

 **Macey: are you fucking for real?!**

 **don't worry Macey, the second one is a nice guy. and you will be seeing him on and off throughout your journey. Power is cool.**

 **Macey: First Scales and now Power? what the hell kind of names are those? i mean, sure Sinner or Sin is an unusual name and everything, no offence meant Sin!**

 **Sin: none taken Mace!**

 **Macey: but come on!**

 **Macey, chill. it will all get explained one chapter, not now though. i want people to try and work it for themselves or to come up with their own theories on why there are 'Gods' like Scales and Power around. plus, like i said, Power is cool. he is nothing like Scale. You'll like him, one day, i hope.**

 **Macey: whatever. Kaitlyn?**

 **Next chapter i will start to bring to her in. you will meet each other soon. in like three or four chapters. okay?**

 **Macey: okay. reviews?**

 **Sure, it's only DrayBonesZero who has reviewed so it's only one.**

 **Macey: we'll get more, right?**

 **I'm sure we will! don't get annoyed like last time. i have no idea where Don is right now to stop you.**

 **Macey: then let's to the review! but first, my theme song? Still i fly? why that?**

 **Because it seems like to suit your personality in my option. i mean, i am looking at other theme songs for you too. you can have more than one theme song. but the song to me suits you, i mean, it just suits what you stand for.**

 _Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly_

 **it just suits you. come on. if anyone is interesting the song is 'Still I Fly' by Spencer Lee. its from the movie Plane: Fire and Recuse. i just listened the song on an endless lope now for about an hour and i really like and i think it suits Macey when it comes to her overall personality of wanting to help people. Though, I will admit, I like the Macy Kate and Austin Pecrario cover of the song better.**

 **Macey: i guess your right now that i think about it.**

 **damn straight i am!**

 **anyway! to the review!**

 **DryBonesZero- yes, Macey will run into Ace and Dadan since she went off on her own. which yes, is a silly to do but Macey doesn't always think sometimes. sometimes she just lets her curiosity (did i spell that right?) get the better of her. not that she can't handle herself. and yes, joining Macey will teach the ASL boys some lessons on the sea and give them bounties early on. that's how Garp finds out that Macey has them and will come to confront her about it. and Macey is pretty much a big 'Fuck You' to the cannon and she is going to love it.**

 **Macey: we need to tell everyone the plan with Devil Fruits!**

 **oh right, just so everyone knows. i will be giving Ace a different devil fruit and Macey is will be one with the Mera-Mera no Mi. just because she wants something to do with fire like her dad and i want to do something like the War of the Best/fight to save Ace but have it so it's different at the same time and Ace won't die and for that, i need him to have a different Devil Fruit. for those who want to know what it is...**

 **Ace: don't tell!**

 **Why not?**

 **Ace*smirking*: it should be a surprise for everyone, including me. so no telling!**

 **Okay, fine. but it does involve Kaitlyn saving Ace's life!**

 **Ace: i'm fine with you giving everyone that clue. anyway, on with the chapter! take it away!**

 **Macey, Sin and Ace: kerennie doesn't own One Piece or its characters but does own this storyline and OCs. some characters may appear OOC. please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Macey breathed heavily as her hands were on her head as she saw things… she had no idea what she was seeing but she was seeing things… Sabo… saved by a man, with him having no memories and growing up with the man and the Revolutionary Army, the Fishman who teaches him Fishman karate, the girl with the orange hair, Sabo's Haki training and moves... when Ace dies and he gets back his memories and then when he meets up with Luffy again in a place called Desrossa.

Macey shook her head as she fell down on her knees and tried to get her breathing back under control. FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Macey stared at the man as she stood up and got her breathing back under control. What the hell was that?! Who the hell is this guy!? And how the hell did he managed to do that!? Seriously!?

"What the fuck!?" Macey glared at the man.

"You changed all that," the man told her.

"Oi! Scales! Leave my new play toy alone!" another voice shouted as another white-cloaked figure appeared.

"Power," the man spat. "I should have known it was you."

There are… two gods…? Well, weirdos at least.

"I thought we should change things up," Power grinned with the hood covering nearly all of his face but the white long ponytail to the side was the main thing that Macey noticed. "No harm in it bro. Relax."

"Everything has a balance, Power," Scales told Power. "You are messing with IT, which shouldn't be done. It will have unforeseen consequences. Things that should happen might not and things that aren't meant to happen will happen. That's why, we need to keep things on a certain track and why we don't mess with things. You stupid boy."

Power just shrugged his shoulder. He really didn't seem to care.

"Miss Mace," Power smiled as put her hand over her eyes. "I leave you with a gift to help you. Seeing people's old futures and being able to change it, if you chose too. It should be helpful to you on your journey."

Macey went to say something but blacked out, when she came too. The two white-cloaked figures were gone and damn, she had a big headache… and… she wasn't even in the same place as she was before!

What the hell man!? Who were those weirdos and why did they move Macey?! What the hell is going on?! When Macey sees them again they are going to fucking pay for it!

"Who the hell are you!?" a voice asked.

Macey turned around and saw a kid with black hair and sliver eyes around ten years old carrying a big lady with curly orange hair and kind of green coloured eyes.

What the hell…?

Macey got a headache as she saw his life flash before her eyes, right to his death saving another raven haired boy… was this kid… was this kid Ace…? Is that life that Macey is going to save him from…? If she decided too…?

"Who the hell are you?!" Ace repeated.

Macey pulled herself back together and smiled softly. "Macey, but some people call me Mace," the young blonde girl smiled, "I'm a friend of your friend Sabo."

"Sabo?" the raven haired boy said looking at the blonde girl, trying to work out if she was lying or not. "Really? And how do you know my _brother?_ "

"I saved him," the blonde smiled. "After the fire. Well, at the fire. I saved him after he was beaten up by the guards for trying to get to you and Luffy to warn you two about the fire, Ace." Ace flinched. Yep, Macey thought that this kid must be Ace. "I brought him to my ship to rest and we were on our way to your place… well, Dadan's place when… we got separated."

Ace nodded his head; he still wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. But it seemed, like she was she was maybe telling the truth… the only way she could know about Dadan would be through Sabo… so … maybe…

"I'll carry Dadan," Macey smiled taking Dadan off Ace easily because of how tried he was. Ace went to protest but didn't. He was too tired. "And you too, come on. Just tell me which way to go."

"You don't have to!" Ace protested but Macey was able to add him to her back with Dadan, somehow, Ace has no idea how though. "I can walk myself!"

Macey just smiled sweetly and Ace blushed, "I'm stronger than I seem. Don't worry. Besides, we have some things to talk about."

"What things?"

* * *

Sabo, Jack, Luffy and the bandits looked around for what would have been close to two hours for Macey but saw no hid or hair of her. Damn it; if Jack went back to the ship without her… he was never going to hear the end of it! Where the hell was she!? How could Jack lose Mace, his Captain, again!?

Jack was never going to hear the end of it once the others heard of it, especially Don, Sin and Marc, they will never ever let Jack forget about it. Max won't understand or really join in on the teasing, but the other three… Jack didn't want to think about it!

Jack already made Sabo swear to not tell the others and Sabo is going to get Luffy and Ace swear to not tell the others too. Macey won't say anything, because then the others will annoy and tease Jack about it then Jack will end up annoying Macey about it. Where the hell is she!? Where is Macey?

* * *

 _Three more hours later…_

Macey smiled as she walked up to the house and saw Jack, Sabo, the small raven hair boy that she was guessing was Luffy and the bandits who Dadan lead. Ace was asleep and Dadan was smiling and waving slightly as they came up with Macey who was just smiling. She was carrying two people so she wasn't waving, as she didn't want to drop either of them. And yes, she was fine and strong enough to carry two people.

"Jack!" Macey smiled at said person who looked kind of annoyed. "Sorry about that. You wouldn't believe it if I even told you. Anyway, I got lost and well, I ran into the people that we were looking for! Sorry. Check on our new friends and treat their burns? Please?"

Jack stopped himself from saying anything. Nothing that he could say would change her mind or stop her from doing it again in the future. Nothing that anyone could say will make Macey changed her mind once it's made up, not even Don, whom Macey trusted the most.

Jack just sighed and shook his head. Well, at least she apologised, Jack guessed. Jack got Macey to walk into the bandit's house as he pulled out his doctor bag and equipment. During the time that Macey was missing and they knew she was coming back here, where else was Macey going to go? Jack was looking at and helping the bandits with their old burns and injuries. Luffy too. They didn't do a bad job at doing it themselves, just Jack did a little better, having had experience as a doctor's assistant before he was saved and joined Macey.

"Ace! Ace! Ace!" Luffy cheered running up to Macey with Sabo as the bandits took Dadan and Ace off her back. "Ace! Sabo's back! Sabo's back!"

Ace wake the instead that those words left Luffy's mouth in the arms of one of the bandits and fell out of his arms as he moved around a lot. Macey helped Ace back up.

Ace stood there for a moment as he just stared at Sabo. He was here; Sabo was really here… the blonde hair girl… Macey? Yeah, Ace was sure that's what he said her name was… she wasn't lying… he was here! She really did save him and bring him back!

So, does that mean that she wasn't lying when she told Ace what happened and why she was here then? The girl was telling him the truth…?

"Sabo…" Ace said a little teary as he hugged his best friend and blonde hair brother, "Your… You're really here… What…? How…?"

Luffy hugged Ace and Sabo. "Sabo said a girl with blonde hair! Like one who brought you and Dadan here had saved him and brought him back!" Luffy told Ace. "But Sabo's dad is going to come back for him so he's going to run and go with her because she can protect him! And he wants us to come with him with her and her crew! But not to join them! Just stay with them till we are old enough to go out on our way. Do lots of training because they are really strong and cool! What are we going do Ace? I want to go!"

Ace just hugged Luffy and Sabo as he tried to not cry, as he thought they had lost Sabo forever after his father took him away. Ace would be more than happy to go with Sabo anywhere! So long as he can't and doesn't lose either his brothers again, Ace would be more than happy to go anywhere with anyone right now. Especially if it was to protect/save Sabo from his father and to get stronger!

"We'll go," Ace told Luffy. "We're not losing Sabo again! If Sabo's dad is coming for him then we run. Go with the girl if that's what Sabo wants. If we can train and not have to join her crew I think it should be fine. Since we all want to be captains of our crews and all but I think I can live with hanging with the girl and her crew till we're seventeen."

Sabo smiled, he didn't think that Ace would agree to it to so easily… what did Macey say or do to get Ace to agree to go with her like this…?

"Miss Macey? What did you say to convince Ace to come with us like that?" Sabo asked.

Macey just smiled, "Just told him the truth. How we met and everything. Of course, you guys can join us without actually joining us, unless you want to join us later on and if not, then all well. It's no big deal or trouble at all really. I'm cool with whatever you boys want to do."

Macey seemed okay, Ace liked her and since she saved and brought Sabo back, Ace decided they can trust her.

"When do we leave?" Ace asked.

"How about my plan?" Macey smiled as she got a headache again, this time as she saw Luffy's future… of what would it have been… not all of it… but she saw a lot of it…

"Mace?" Jack asked once he was finished with Dadan and was about to get ready to check on Ace. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Macey lied. "Just a slight headache is all. Anyway? What do we think of my plan Ace? Of showing those Nobles just whose boss?"

Oh god. Macey was really going to attack the Celestial Dragon wasn't she?

"Let's do it!" Ace grinned.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, even though he had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about.

"I thought so," Macey smirked, "Here's the plan…"

For the love god, Jack should have known that this was going to happen. This is Macey after all; weird things always seem to happen with her and around her. And now Jack has no choice but to do this too. And they would be getting Don and the others involved too. There was no way that Macey wasn't going to not involve them, they were her crew after. Damn it. Why Mace, why!?

Sigh, Jack hated today. This was going to be a pain in the ass. Jack just knows it.

* * *

 _Two weeks later (about four days since last time), in the New World somewhere on the Moby Dick…_

Marco was nervous, it's only been about four days since West left and Marco still hasn't stopped having a bad feeling about it. West seemed to have got out of the New World and Paradise okay. If things were going to plan, he should be arriving in the East Blue late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

But Marco still couldn't shake off this bad feeling. One saying that it was bad idea to let West do this, for a number of reasons. Some many things could go wrong, like West getting killed or captured, he could easily miss Mace and her crew too, he could make contact with them and maybe be killed by that since Mace would have no idea who West was, he could put Mace in danger, and who knows what other things that could go wrong.

Maybe Marco should go after him…?

No, the First Mate and first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates couldn't just up and leave, not right now and not like this for nothing more than a bad feeling. They were in the middle of a light war with Kaido and had a thing going on with the Marines right now. Marco couldn't just leave. Not when he had three divisions to look after!

No matter how much he really wanted to right now…

 _'West will be fine,_ ' Marco thought, 'c _ause if he's not. I'll kill when I see him again. Whether it's this life or the next._ '

Marco went back to the reports and paper work, most of it the second division paperwork that was on his desk, why did the blonde agree to let West go again?

Marco was going to need have a talk to West of letting his work build up like this… it was a pain in the ass! Marco wondered if West had done that on purpose so that Marco would do this paperwork for him…

Marco couldn't and wouldn't even put past his brother _actually_ planning and doing something like that either…

' _Please be safe Mace_ ,' Marco thought as he went back to the work, ' _I don't know what I would do if you're not okay… especially if you're really Macey, Naomi's daughter…_ '

Properly go a killing spree until the pain went away… that is going to be one long killing spree…

* * *

 **Macey: reviews? favs? follows?**

 **3 reviews, 15 favs and 19 follows. see, it's slowly going up. i think...**

 **Macey: i guess it is. okay! please send in OC ideas! and yes, DryBonesZero, Kaitlyn will be making an appearance in We're Taking Ace since Kerennie needs OCs for it. She'll end up in Sabo's crew i think this time, is that right?**

 **well, more calling Sabo Captain/Commander more than Ace and Luffy, yes. since the Seventeenth Division will be spilt into A (being Ace and the Spades), S (Sabo and the Hatters) L (Luffy and the Straw-Hats) since the Seventeenth Division will have five symbols- the Whitebeard one, ASL/17TH one, then each of/for the boys.**

 **it works, no-one question it! please!**

 **anyway, till next time!** **Bottom of Form**


	9. Chapter 7

_edited by Gerlibfriend and kerennie_

 **Macey: WE'RE BACK!**

 **Macey, no need to shout.**

 **Macey: but i am happy!**

 **okay, okay, chill. do you want to do the reviews?**

 **Macey: you review?**

 **yes, that.**

 **Macey: sure! okay DryBonesZero- yes, i can now see into people's future without the use of a devil fruit. it's a funny really because i think i'm very unique having this power. anyway, yes there are** **limitations to it and there are negative side-effects from over-using it. especially since it is not something i can control, yet. dad has nothing to worry about because you are right, i won't kill Uncle West and i won't let the others kill him. he will be very useful for both me and kerennie in future chapters so he won't be killed off just yet but when is killed. it's going to be kind of sweet but really sad at the same time. kerennie has talked to you about Kaitlyn also appearing in We're Taking Ace so i won't say anything about it other than i agree with you that she and Sabo will make a great duo, a great First Mate and Captain. it will be great! anyway, Freedom Fighters!**

 **Freedom Fighters: Right Captain! please remember that kerennie doesn't own piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and OCs. some characters may appear occ.**

 **ASL: Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **when did they get here?**

* * *

Chapter 7

Don was cursing, swearing, hitting and destroying some rocks and coral under the water. He was a little annoyed and frustrated because of Mace. First, she decides that they would wait till the Celestial Dragon visit because of his and Sin's history with them and now it's decided that they are going to attack and show one up as their back come show for the world to see that the Freedom Fighters are alive and well.

Don has no idea what the hell Mace is even thinking! She got hurt really badly last time! She almost died saving him and Sin and the other slaves from Saint Rolland. So why was she picking a fight with another one!?

Don knew that Sin was in panic mode right now. The guy was just repeating himself and making sure that everything with the ship was okay, probably up to his fourth round of going over everything and saying that it's a triple check to make sure that everything was fine.

Don and Sin knew better than anyone that once Mace has made up her mind like this, there was no changing it. No matter how much they protested she would still go ahead with her plan, with or without their help. So they had no choice but to help! They couldn't just let Mace do something this stupid without backup!

 _You guys don't have to help. Jack, the boys and me can handle it._ That's what Mace said because she knew of their feelings about this. Sure, they had the choice to not help but there was no way they were letting her do this without them! They just can't! She's their captain and if something happened to her… they would be lost without her!

Mace is their leader, their Captain. She is the very symbol of being a Freedom Fighter and a member of the Freedom Fighters crew. If they lost her, there would be no crew anymore. Don wouldn't follow anyone else. Sin would lose himself and gods know what will happen if that happens. Max would probably kill himself- too afraid of the world and not wanting to go back to his old life as a sex slave, raped for the entertainment of older men and women… Jack would have to go into hiding so that his Marine based parents, well, dad more than his mum, wouldn't and couldn't find him and force him to join the Marines. His father was a Vice Admiral or something and his mum was a doctor/medic with the Marines. And Marc… Don has no idea what the guy would do. Probably go back to being a travelling stealing Magician most likely. And Don… he would hurt this world more than anything and would probably lose himself as well.

 _But one day, we all have to face our fears and I think that day is tomorrow. If you want to help, I don't expect you to do it if you're not ready but I am. I am not going to back down or run or hide. I'm going to stand up and fight. I'll show them what it means, what it really means to be a Freedom Fighter and why we're called the Freedom Fighters._ That's also what Mace said.

Don wasn't sure if he was ready to face his fears. To face a Celestial Dragon again. Don knew that Sin wasn't ready. The poor guy was with that bastard longer than Don was and Don knew that bastard hurt Sin, not only physical but emotional and psychologically too. There was no why that he was ready to face that fear. Not yet.

Sin spend almost half of his life as a fighting slave, forced to eat a devil fruit when he was six and to fight and kill everyone that he ever knew, including his own family and friends. Don was the first person, well, Fishman that Sin had met who was stronger than him, and that was six years ago. That's the reason why Sin was so scared of Don, because Sin knew if they were put into a death match against each other, that he would lose…

Don destroyed another rock. _Stop! Don't think about it!_ Don told himself. Right now, Mace needed him and so did Sin. Don couldn't let his emotions get a hold of him so easily! Sin would get even more freaked out.

Don was the First Mate of the Freedom Fighters. He was a pirate! Mace might not have ordered them to do this but she also didn't order them to not do it either. But Don is going to stay by his Captain's side in this fight tomorrow. It is what he signed up on as First Mate. It's what a First Mate does; he stands by his Captain and her choices, no matter what! Even if they don't agree with the choice!

Don swam up and climbed back onto and into the _Free Flyer._ Don will just find out who is willing to come with him and who is staying behind.

"Max!" Don shouted.

"Yes?" Max answered a little nervous. Don could be scary, whether he meant to be or not. He was shark fishman after all. Max doesn't know or understand much about them other than that they are strong and could kill him easily.

"Get Sin and Marc… please," Don said in his most calming and nice voice he could, "We need have a chat about who's going to fight with the Captain and who's not."

* * *

Macey smiled as she and the others waited inside the tree line near where the Grey Terminal used to be before the fire for the rest of her crew. They were all wearing cloaks- Macey, Jack, Sabo, Ace and Luffy. Macey already knew how they were going to get into the town. They watched as the guards were cleaning up the last of the mess from the fire and the town was getting ready and getting up the last of the decorations for the Celestial Dragon's visit tomorrow. Jack was still against the idea but was coming along to be a part of it anyway. Macey would say it's his choice and he would say it's not since Don would kill him if anything happened to her. The First Mate was very protective of their captain.

"How old is Don by the way Mace?" Jack asked Macey, "Do Fishman age the same or differently to humans?"

Jack wasn't sure how old the Fishman, boy, kid, teen or man, was.

Macey thought about it for a moment. "I think Don said he's fourteen?" Macey answered, "Fishman age similarly to humans but differently at the same time. So it's hard to know or say for sure. I guess it's kind like how humans grow differently and how males and females are different kind of thing. Not completely sure. Don't really know enough about Fishman to be able to say for sure."

Jack sighed. He had hoped that Mace would know for sure, not kind of guess it. Oh well, guess Mace can't know everything now can she?

"Who's Don?" Ace asked Sabo- having no idea who or what Jack and Mace were talking about. "And what's a Fishman?"

Jack turned round and stared at Ace was he serious? He didn't know what a Fishman was?! Not knowing who Don, sure, the two have never met but how could the kid not know what a Fishman is!?

"Miss Macey's First Mate," Sabo explained as best as he could. "And a Fishman is… um… how do you explain it without one in front of you…? A human looking fish? Kind like a mermaid? Or something of like that? You'll see when you meet Don."

That was a bad way of descripting Don. He was a human land shark thing nothing like a mermaid or merman.

"Hungry!" Luffy whined.

"We'll eat soon Luffy," Macey told him, "Max is our cook. He's cooking is really yummy and I'll have him make you something to eat when he gets here, okay?"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

Sabo looked around them, "Where are they?"

"Well…" Jack said as he looked around them, "I don't know for sure if they would be coming. Sin is beyond terrified of Celestial Dragons. Max doesn't like nobles in general and Marc, well, the guy is weird and if the others don't come he probably won't. The only one I can really see coming is Don, and that's only to protect and make sure that the Captain gets out of this alive otherwise he wouldn't come since he doesn't like and is kind of scared of the Celestial Dragons too."

"Do Sin and Don have a history with the Celestial Dragons?" Sabo asked.

"Yep," Macey nodded, "A bad one. And last time we fought against one… well, let's just say I got hurt a little. At least I got the _Free Flyer_ out that horrible experience. And Don and Sin joined me too."

Jack stared at Macey, "A little? Don said you almost died! Since that was the year before I join you and I wasn't there. All I know about the last time was the things that you or Don told us."

Sabo and Ace stared at Macey. She never mentioned that before! Was it really safe for them to go up against the Celestial Dragon!? Luffy was just picking his nose and not caring or paying any attention to what they were talking about.

"Don was overreacting and over exaggerating," the blonde girl told as she waved it off as if it meant nothing, "Though I do have a cool scar from that."

Scar?

Macey lifted up part of her shirt and they all saw a huge scar running from below her chest going diagonally across from her right side to the left, on her stomach and part of her left side/hip.

"How the hell did you survive that?!" Jack shouted.

Sure, Jack checked the crew's health but since Mace was a girl and everyone else was a boy, she does get treated a little differently; she has more privacy than the others do and he had no idea that Mace had such a scar!

"By doing it?" Macey deadpanned. "I don't know. I was only a little hurt."

That was a big kind of scar…

"How is that only a little hurt?" Sabo asked. "Wouldn't you have bleed out?"

"Nope," Macey smiled. "It was big but not very deep. Sure, I did bleed a little bit, well, maybe a lot. But I was fine. It's wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. I just remembered the things mum taught me."

Mum…? Mace doesn't normally bring up her past…

"Where is she?" Ace asked. "Your mum I mean?"

When Ace and Macey had been talking early she hadn't really told much about her parents or family. And Ace wasn't going to ask about it, since she hadn't asked him about his he didn't want to ask about hers.

"She's dead. She died protecting me four years ago," Macey answered. "She was killed by the Marines on the World Government's order."

Ace felt a little bad for asking and bringing it up now. And was wondering why the Marines on the World Government's order killed her mum.

"What about your dad?" Sabo asked.

"Who knows," Macey shrugged her shoulders as she smiled a little sadly. "I've never met him before."

She hasn't…?

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"He's a pirate," Macey fondly smiled and answered. "In a Yonko's crew, you know, one of the four emperors and mum was just a devil fruit researcher. They went their different ways. Dad had his life and mum had hers. Then she had me. Dad used to send gifts and letters to us all the time and mum use to send him letters and gifts all the time too… but that stopped when mum and the island were destroyed. Dad probably thinks I died during that incident like mum did. I have no way of contacting him to tell him otherwise and I don't know if he will recognise me as Mace from the Freedom Fighters since we never met before."

So, her dad was a strong and powerful pirate too…? Like Ace's dad had not been, only, just not as hated. After all Roger was strong and powerful pirate but the whole world seemed to hate for it and they hate Ace for it, even though it was nothing he could control or change. While Macey, her dad, whoever the hell he was was strong, powerful and alive. He could change people's minds if he really wanted too and control how the world sees him. How they see Macey. Ace doesn't the luck for or luxury with that.

"Would you like to meet him?" Jack asked.

"Not sure," Macey shrugged, "I mean, if you asked me a few years ago back I would have answer yes right away but now… I just don't know. I mean, would he even want to meet me? Would he be happy that I'm alive and survived the buster call that killed my home? Would he accept me for me? Would he want to stop me from being pirate? There are so many questions and things that could go wrong… I think I would like to meet him one day… maybe…"

"I'm sure he would accept you Macey," Luffy smiled. "And he wouldn't change you or stop you at all."

"What makes you so sure?" Macey asked the seven-year-old.

"Because he's a pirate!" Luffy concluded, "And a mystery feeling! Shishishi."

A mystery feeling huh? Macey liked it. "Okay," Macey laughed.

"Where is your dad?" Ace asked.

"New World, the second part of the Grandline," Macey answered. "I'll go there one day. When I have bigger and stronger crew, a bigger and better ship and most importantly, when I feel and think the crew can handle it. Don't want to get my friends killed now I do?"

Too true. The pirates in the New World were probably really strong after all.

"Mace!" Don's voice shouted.

Ace's mouth dropped as a shark looking human walked over to them with four other people. That was a Fishman!? That was so cool!

"Oh! A shark human!" Luffy cheered with stars in eyes, "So cool! Hi! I'm Luffy? Nee! Mr Shark Human?! Do you poop?"

Ace cracked up laughing as Sabo was sighing and looking a little embarrassed. Macey was laughing too as Jack just stood there a little shocked. What kind of kid asks a person, human or Fishman, that kind of question…? And why isn't the kid scared of Don!? Max, Marc and Sin weren't sure to say and Don was kind of speechless, that was the second time that someone asked him something completely and utterly random and didn't seemed to be bothered by him being a Fishman. Macey being the first with- _Yo. Mr Landshark, do you have lungs? Don't you need water to breathe? How do you breathe air?_

"That's Don, my First Mate," Macey smirked as she walked over and put her arm around the taller first mate as he bent down to her level. "He's cool, right?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned.

"Seems cool enough," Ace shrugged.

"Don't take anything Ace says to heart," Sabo sighed, "He just doesn't like or trust new people. He has a hard time saying what he really feels."

"Hey!" said person went.

"What's the plan Mace?" Marc asked, "Before Sin's nerves get the better of him."

"Hey!" said person said.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

 _Eight years ago…_

"Mother, father, thank you," a young lady under a cloak said as she handed off her baby to her parents, "Please look after her."

This was all Marisa and her husband Zack could do to protect their daughter.

"Of course we will Marisa," her mother smiled as she held the baby, her granddaughter. "You and Zack be careful now. You hear? The Marines would do anything to get their hands on you. You're branded as criminals now. So, what's our granddaughters name?"

"Kaitlyn," Zack smiled as he took Maria's hand, they both knew that Marisa's parents would look after and protect their daughter, "Dreese Kaitlyn."

"Katie huh?" Marisa's father smiled, "Well, you two be careful and get out of here. Stay safe. Working for the Revolutionary Army is going to be dangerous."

"We will father, thank you again," Marisa smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek good-bye, "Mother."

"Go now, quickly," her parents, told the two of them. "We've got Kaitlyn."

Zack and Marisa thanked Marisa's parents once again and disappeared into the night. All Zack and Marisa wanted to do is give their daughter a chance, to not be pulled down or branded a criminal because of their choices.

They just wanted to give her a chance. After all, children shouldn't be punished for their parents' choices.

Too bad, not everyone felt that way…

* * *

 _Five years later… three years ago…_

"Sir!" a marine said handing his commander a report, "We have intercepted a letter between revolutionaries Dreese Zack and Marisa to some people, Marisa's parents judging by the letter, who happen to have their daughter."

The Marine took the report and read through the copy of the letter.

"Send ten men," the Marine ordered. "We can allow this criminal blood to live any longer! We can't allow it spread! Kill the girl and caretakers."

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

Kaitlyn sat at the table as her grandmother brushed her hair and grandfather was cleaning up the kitchen after their lunch. Kaitlyn hated her long black hair because it was annoying to brush and take care of but her grandparents loved it so they normally brushed it for her and helped her take care of it.

Kaitlyn sat on chair as smiled brightly for grandmother, even if Kaitlyn hated her long hair and having to take care of it.

"What do we want to do for dinner Katie?" her grandfather asked as he washed the dishes.

"Um…" Kaitlyn said thinking about it, "Rabbit? That is always good!"

Kaitlyn shivered for a moment. Something felt wrong… Kaitlyn wasn't sure what it was but… something wasn't right… Kaitlyn could feel… she could sense… someone's… no, multiple some ones' bloodlust. And it was high, very high…

Since Kaitlyn had eaten the Blood-Blood Devil Fruit when she was three, she has been able to sense… to feel someone's bloodlust from them. Her grandparents had a small amount and, only when funny looking men looked at Kaitlyn weirdly or when people would ask too many questions about her or when they mentioned her parents and when they had to kill animals for food. But their bloodlust wasn't anything that Kaitlyn really noticed.

No, when they caught that serial killer. The man who Kaitlyn could sense nothing but bloodlust from, even though he was trying so hard to hide it but couldn't. That was scary and incredibly high.

Whoever Kaitlyn could sense right now, their bloodlust something similar to that. It was scary and it was getting really close. Too close for Kaitlyn's liking.

"Nana," Kaitlyn said a little scared.

"What's wrong Kate?" her grandmother asked as she tied Kaitlyn's hair back.

"I can sense some blood-thirsty people coming towards us," Kaitlyn warned her grandparents.

The two of them looked at each other. They didn't like the sounds of that and if it was making Kaitlyn nervous then it must be pretty high.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Her grandmother grabbed Kaitlyn as her grandfather went to the door. Was this the people that Kaitlyn had been sensing?

"Hello?" her grandfather said answering the door.

"Alexander and Maria?" the Marine said walking into the house, their guns out and pointed at them. "And Dreese Kaitlyn, correct?"

Alexander stood a step back from the door as the marines all come in.

"Alex!" Maria said a little nervously as she held Kaitlyn closer to her.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Alex frowned.

"We are here under orders to get rid of the three of you," the Marine told Alex.

"What for? We are not criminals!" Alex asked.

"True but Dreese Zack and Marisa are and that girl," the Marine said pointing at Kaitlyn. "Is their daughter. Once the girl was put in your care you should have called us, since her blood is evil with her parents being revolutionaries. You two should have handed the girl over instead of harbouring her. We must get rid of her. And you, since harbouring a criminal makes you a criminal."

"You can't do this!" Maria shouted.

"Yes, we can, for it is justice," the Marine told Maria. "We are Marines and we uphold justice."

"What justice is there in killing child!?" Alex yelled as the Marines pushed him back towards Maria who now had Kaitlyn hidden behind her.

"The kind where getting rid of evil criminal blood is the only thing that matters," the Marine answered.

Maria looked behind herself at her granddaughter, "Kaitlyn. Run."

Alex tackled and took down a few of the Marines as Maria ran at them to give Kaitlyn a chance to escape. The old couple might not be able to do much but they could at least pay enough time for their granddaughter, for their daughter's daughter to escape and get out here! They were going to protect her!

* * *

 **4 reviews, 16 favs and 20 follows. it's slowly going up!**

 **Macey: yes! please remember to send in characters for the crew! DryBonesZero, feel free to send in another character!**

 **till next time everyone!**


	10. Chapter 8

_edited by Gerlibfriend_

 **Macey: We're back!**

 **We are.**

 **Don: what is this about someone thinking or saying we're not remember-able?**

 **DON! I will get to that later, not right now.**

 **Macey*looking mad*: what?**

 **Macey, no murder. please. for the love of god. here, look through character information and see the new characters. *handing over the notes***

 **Macey: Ooohhh! More female crew mates to come! yes! Oh! Don! looks at this!**

 **okay, that should keep Macey distract long enough for me to do the reviews.**

 **review time!**

 **TrippyHappy-ism**

 **You haven't annoyed me or intimated me with your rant or anything. i am happy with a bit of criticism (i did not spell that at all right did i? sigh- don't care right now). i guess i do have to agree with you, i haven't really introduced the OCs in a way that they are very memorable either. but hopefully they will be memorable soon (i hope)! i am bringing in new looks for a few and hopefully some will be more memorable once i go through their backstories.**

 **Sin's backstory is the best one i happen to think- to tell you why- well, his devil fruit powers really and his name too plus having to be forced to kill your own family and friends for the entertainment of a Bored World Noble? what isn't memorable about that really? i did kind of cover it a little in the last chapter but i will go into more detail soon.**

 **but still, thank you for the suggestions! i have listened and will try to work on it!**

 **And DryBonesZeros-**

 **Thank you for not giving out spoilers about Kaitlyn! we'll cover her more in the next few chapters then get to Garp then get to some more OCs then get to the Straw-Hats as young kids! Yes, saying that Macey knows that her father is apart Yokou's crew is something narrows it down and expands options. though we all know it's Marco and so does Macey it's just she doesn't want to scare anyone by telling them who her dad is. at least not yet. Plus, it's not like they asked her what his name is. just asking her who he is, is not going to do at least not in Macey's mind it isn't enough or the right question to get her to tell him his name. who he is and what his name is are two completely different things in Macey's option.**

 **and that's it for now! please enjoy!**

 **Macey: are we doing disclaimer?**

 **... no, we all know i don't own One Piece or it's characters though i do own this storyline, the OCs and some characters may appear a little OCC. i don't think we need to keep putting up. but will say when i have OCs that aren't fully mine like Kaitlyn since she is mine in storyline stuff but really mine in general.**

 **Oh! RIGHT! Speaking of which! thanks baba69 for Britta and DryBonesZero for Seth, Sora and Crystal.**

 **Macey is crew is slowly growing bigger! just need to work out when i bring everyone in now... after i cover some backstories... and work some more things out...**

 **Macey: before K gets into a rant. please, read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Macey wake up sweating as she sat up quickly as she could, screaming a little. She put her arms around herself as she was tried to slow down her breathing and was shaking, quite a bit. Nightmares… of that day… they still came and go as they pleased. Damn it, why did the nightmares have to come now?

Macey's eyes couldn't concentrate on her hands at all as her body was still shaking and tears were streaming out of her eyes and down her face. She couldn't say anything, as she knew all she would do was make crying and upset sounds. Macey covered her mouth with her hand as she pulled in her legs and made herself into a ball.

She wished she could forget all about it. She wished she still didn't have nightmares of the day when her mother was killed in front of her. When her uncle, father like figure and godfather all in one, managed to get her to a small ship and put her out to sea so that she could escapes and live while he stayed behind and die like her mother. When she watched on as her home, family, friends, her family's research and legacy and the island was destroyed by a buster call.

Macey wanted to forget all of it. All of the bad and only remember the good. She hated the nightmares and sometimes going nights and days of not sleeping at all. Macey wanted to forget her old life. She wanted to forget being Aschgate D. Macey, being that hopeless and powerless little girl.

"You're Mace now," Macey told herself as she cried, "You're not Aschgate D. Macey anymore. You're Mace. Captain of the Freedom Fighters. Captain of a pirate crew. You're not helpless or hopeless anymore. You're strong! You have to be strong… Macey…"

Macey jumped as she heard someone knock on the door.

"Mace?" Don said, she knew his voice anywhere. "You okay?"

Macey rubbed her face and eyes as she sat up. She knew that Don wouldn't come in without permission.

"I'm fine!" Macey lied, "Go back to sleep Don!"

"You sure Mace?" Don asked. "Sabo wake up me saying he heard you shouting and yelling and crying."

Macey flinched. The others had heard her? Had she been talking in her sleep again? Has she been that loud?

"It's fine Don!" Macey told him as she got up and opened the door to show him that she was fine, even though she wasn't. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, see?"

"Your eyes are red," Don deadpanned.

"I'm fine," Macey insisted.

Luffy come from behind Don with Ace and Sabo, "But you were crying and screaming," Luffy yawned, "You had a nightmare? What about?"

Macey looked away from them as she grabbed her other arm and muttered, "The day I lost everything… back when I was all alone…"

Luffy saw the hurt look in Macey's eyes so he smiled his usual big wide smile as he hugged Macey who was a little shocked at the younger boy. Sabo smiled as he hugged Macey too. Ace smirked as he lightly patted Macey on the back.

"Well, you're not alone anymore, now are you?" Ace smirked.

Were the three of them trying to make Macey feel better…?

"We should all go back to sleep," Don lightly smiled at the small gesture of the younger boys trying to cheer up his captain. "We still have a few hours before we take on the Celestial Dragon."

It was sweet to see the three boys try to cheer the older blonde girl up. She liked it- it was almost like they were in the crew and not just a part of it for learning and travelling reasons.

The three younger boys all nodded their heads in agreement as Macey just hugged the three of them, which Ace protested too as she smiled at Don, "I thought we were saving them not the other way round?"

"I guess they thought they owed you one," Don chuckled lightly.

"Stay with me…?" Macey quietly asked the four of them.

They had broken into an abandoned house in Low Town. Macey had her own room being the only girl while the others just slept where there was space. Macey had taken the first watch and Don had just finished his, Jack taking over from him.

"Sure," Don nodded.

"Couse we will!" Luffy smiled.

"Whatever…" Ace muttered.

"If you want us too," Sabo blushed lightly.

Macey nodded her head. The five of them went back into her room and they close the door behind them.

* * *

Macey smirked as they watched people as the Celestial Dragon ship was coming in from the rooftop of a building. Good, everything was going according to Macey's plan so far.

Sabo and Sin went back to Sabo's house to get whatever stuff Sabo wanted to bring with them from there, he already had his pipe and top-hat googles. Don was waiting on the ship for Macey's signal. Marc had set up explosive around the place and was ready to use his devil fruit powers as well, Max was with Don on the ship waiting for the signal for them to come while Luffy and Ace were with Macey, hiding away on a roof top while they waited for the perfect moment and for Macey to say that they can go. Jack was in the crowd itself since he was only one who could pass off as a noble adult with his height. Macey, Ace and Luffy were on their knees on the rooftop.

"There!" Ace hissed pointing at the man who had taken Sabo away. The person that was Sabo's "father".

Macey smirked as she stood up on the roof as pulled out a snail, that's what they were waiting for, for Sabo's parents to appear. They needed make sure the stars of the show were there, after all, this is all for them.

"Sin? Sabo? Where are you two now?" Macey asked. They were communicating with snails.

"Two blocks away I think?" Sin answered.

"Good," Macey nodded, that was good. They weren't far away. "Make sure you two run straight through the crowd, and don't stop at all. Don't stop for anything. Just keep running right back to the ship."

"Right!" Sabo shouted in the background.

"Don? Max?" Macey asked.

"Max and I are ready to go when you are Mace," Don answered.

"Good to go Captain Mace!" Max agreed in the background.

"Jack?" Macey asked.

"Good and ready to go Cap," Jack answered in a low whispered. "Where's the target?"

Macey looked for Jack and saw Sabo's dad; he had colourful feathers on a top hat like Sabo's hat and was wearing similar clothes to what Sabo did. Macey calculated the distance from Jack to Sabo's parents.

"Eight people behind you to the left," Macey answered, "About five metres, give or take thirty odd centimetres."

"Got it," Jack nodded.

Macey stood up fully as she smiled holding one of the remotes for the explosives while Marc had the other one. It was easier with two remotes, one for the small explodes to start everything off and the other for the bigger and more dangerous explodes that might actually kill or at least seriously injure and hurt people. Macey didn't need to check on Marc, he would just go with the flow like normal.

"Ready to go? Luffy? Ace?" Macey asked them.

"Thought you would never ask," Ace smiled.

"Yep!" Luffy cheered.

"Operation make Sabo's parents forget about him and take out of the Celestial Dragon is now on!" Macey smirked as she pushed the button to start off the first lot of explodes and the signal to start their plan.

* * *

The Nobles started to panic as explodes went off around the town and part of the port. Some of the screamed, being afraid while others were whining and complaining about their visit with the Celestial Dragon was being interpreted. But they were wondering, where did the explosions come from? Who set this up? Why are they doing this?

"My I have your attention?! Ladies and gentleman!" Macey shouted as she stood out onto the roof using her loud voice to get their attention. "I am Mace, Captain of the Freedom Fighters! A Pirate Crew!"

People were whispering to each other since they knew who the Freedom Fighters were. But there had been no news on them recently so a lot of people thought that they might have died, since they are a young pirate crew, looks like those rumours were wrong.

"And we're here to ruin your day!" Macey smirked. "And to tell Outlook III to stop looking for his son Sabo!" A few people looked right at the man as Jack slowly started to make his way through the crowd to the man. They knew the man, "As he is one of us now!"

Sabo and Sin appear as if on cue running through the crowd not stopping as Marc used his devil fruit powers to make it seem like small fires appear around them to make sure that no-one tried to stop them.

"Why are we here and ruining your day?" Macey smiled. "Because your rotten people who care about nothing but yourself! Like starting the fire to destroy the Grey Terminal and killing a lot of people and destroying their homes. But! You're not as bad as the Celestial Dragons who have done, a hell of a worse! Like branding slaves and bringing slaves and slave trading into the world!"

Macey jumped off the roof and landed on her feet on the ground. Ace and Luffy jumped off the roof and landed next to Macey on the ground. Macey's long blonde hair whipped around as she looked around them and smiled at everyone. The Nobles and other people were a little put off by the smile, it was one that seemed to be promise a lot of pain.

"We're here to take care of that," Macey smirked. "To give you your punishment for such stupid acts. You stupid people."

Here comes the cops! Just like Macey said!

"LUFFY NOW!" Ace shouted as he swung his pipe as at one of the police officers coming near them, who seemed to have thought that they could sneak up on Macey, Ace and Luffy while Macey was talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" Luffy shouted as he stretched out his leg and whipped it around them to take out the guards as Macey jumped and dodged it while Ace had ducked to dodge the attack by Luffy.

Macey had given Luffy the idea for the attack and they practised it for a few hours yesterday. She did kind of see his 'future' (Macey still doesn't understand what happened with those two weirdos claiming to be gods but oh well, Macey can deal with that on a later date) and knows the types of attack that Luffy would be able to do, with training and she has a few ideas of new attacks that the young rubber boy could able to do and pull off too if the right training. Macey is going to have fun having these boys travel with her.

"Sabo finds this place rotten to the core like we do," Macey told Nobles as they took a step back from her when Marc used his fruit power to create more illusions, a few of people dying and being burnt to death and a demon standing right behind Macey to make her look even scarier as she smiled evilly at them. Macey said did say they were going to scare them and show them just how dangerous they could be. "So we're going to take it out. Starting with his father then the Celestial Dragon then all of you. If you want to life, I suggest running. Right now."

Jack stabbed Outlook the Third right in his side then kicked Sabo's younger adopted brother and mother right into the ocean as he then managed to throw the nobleman over his shoulders back first as hard as he could right into the hard rocky/concrete ground. Jack smiled like a mad man as he licked the knife and standing over Outlook like he was going to murder the man- just to scare people.

"Run!" Jack smirked as then looked at the other Nobles.

People panicked- some starting to run others screaming, others just yelling and others just frozen in place in fear. They had no idea just how dangerous this small crew was. As the danger seemed to finally register with the Nobles, they all started screaming and running around away since none of them wanted to die.

Jack spat the blood out of his mouth, "That was disgusting! Yuck!" Now, why the hell did he do that if he didn't want too?

Macey laughed as she just watched people running, "You didn't have to lick the knife you know."

Other than to be scary, what was the point of licking the blood on the knife?

"You said look and be as scary as I could," Jack whined. "Licking the knife got our point across! We're scary and dangerous so run the fuck away!"

"Yeah, but still, gross," Ace said grossed out as the other two nodded their heads in agreement- both Macey and Luffy thought it was gross too.

 _BOOM!_

Macey turned around and saw that Marc had started blowing up the ships in the port and some buildings in town, good. And the Celestial Dragon and his ship were still heading here probably confused about what was going on.

"Let's go meet the World Noble then!" Macey smiled as she turned away from the running away panicked crowd and heading towards their ship. "And show him what it means to make people think they have to destroy others for him to just coming here."

Now that Macey thought about it, as she looked over to Sabo's so called father- was that man even alive…? Macey stared at the man for a moment as she watched his chest moved up and down. Okay, the man was alive… for now.

But if he even tries to come after Sabo while he is with Macey and the Freedom Fighters, he won't be so lucky. Because Macey will take him out herself if the man even dares try coming after Sabo. No one will be taking anyone's freedom with Macey around so the man better get the message, stay the fuck away or die.

* * *

Sabo waited with Sin, Max and Don on the _Free Flyer_ for Macey and the others. They could see the explosions and hear the screaming and freaking out people. Sabo kind of smiled, this is what the Nobles deserved after what they did to the Grey Terminal and its people, now they know what the people of Grey Terminal kind of felt when the fire happened. Though, Sabo was hoping not that many people died and he was also wondering how Macey was going to make sure that his parents didn't come him right now. And Sabo was wondering right now, _what Macey would do_ if his parents come after him. Sure, messing with them and the Celestial Dragon in theory should stop his parents from coming after him and wanting him back, but that doesn't mean that will stop them. _What would she do?_

Marc appeared on the _Free Flyer_ , as if out of nowhere freaking Sabo out for a moment, since he wasn't expecting it. The other four seemed to think nothing of it. They were kind of used to it. Marc had eaten the Illusion-Illusion Devil Fruit after all. He could create illusions as he pleases, so he can use them to make himself appear and disappear at random.

Jack jumped onto the _Free Flyer_ suddenly then caught Luffy as the kid jumped after him. Ace landed next to them. Where was Mace…?

Macey cheered as she jumped, did a commando roll across the deck then got up as if nothing happened and ran right to the sterling wheel of the ship.

"Let's go!" Macey ordered.

"RIGHT CAPTAIN!" the crew chorused.

"Right!" Ace, Luffy and Sabo nodded in the agreement then Sabo turned to Jack, "My parents?"

"That problem has been taken care of," Jack smiled as he patted Sabo on his top-hat as he changed out of the stiff suit into his normal clothes of black pants, a black shirt with a white pirate skull on it (which he just happened to be using under the suit). "Don't worry. They won't be coming after you. And yes, they're alive don't worry. But if they do come for you, next time they won't be so lucky."

Sabo nodded his head as he went and helped Ace with keeping Luffy on the ship and not falling into the sea. Sabo was happy that Jack didn't kill his parents and prayed that his parents are smart to stay away, if not… then, well, whatever happens is their own fault as they were warned.

"You always have to make a speculator out of things like this, don't you Mace?" Don asked Macey as she drove their ship the _Free Flyer_ toward the Celestial Dragon Ship.

Macey turned the ship suddenly as they dodged… a shot from a bazooka…? Seriously? The Celestial Dragon was trying was trying to blow them up with a bazooka? Oh dear god, this guy is such an idiot and if he isn't careful he might end up dead.

"Yep!" Macey laughed like what said Don didn't bother her, because she wasn't bothered by what he said, "Call me insane if you want but it's more fun this way!"

Don shook his head, yep, Mace was insane but Don would rather be on her side and have her as his ally and Captain than anyone else. If there was one thing Don knew, it was you did not want to be Mace's enemies. That's when you normally end up either seriously injured or most likely dead. So far, people have been lucky. Macey hasn't been in a killing mood or in a bad mood in general, otherwise, there would be a lot of dead Nobles right now.

"FIRE BACK MAX AND JACK!" Macey shouted at loudly as she could. "SIN! TAKE THE WHEEL! MARC! DON! ASL BROTHERS! LET'S GO!"

Macey turned the ship slightly as they missed hitting the side of the Celestial Ship, scaring all of those on board of the Celestial Dragon ship as Sin then took over the controls of the ship as Jack and Max fired cannons and other weapons back at the ship.

Macey jumped off the _Free Flyer_ onto the Celestial Dragon ship with Marc, Don and the ASL boys right behind her.

Macey rolled across the deck and let out her Haki as the men in suits pulled out their guns and swords. They all dropped like flies as Ace just stared at Macey… she did… did she just do what Ace did to save Luffy… what the hell…? How did she do that…? What was it…?

Macey just stared at the Celestial Dragon, who just stared at the girl as he pointed his bazooka at her and the boys with her.

"A Fishman," the Celestial Dragon spat aiming the bazooka right at Don when he had noticed him. "Disgusting creature."

" _Put that down!_ " Macey ordered the Celestial Dragon who then turned and aimed it at her. Macey would rather have it aimed at her then Don.

"Don't order me around _girl,_ " the Celestial Dragon told Macey. "For I am God. A World Noble. A Celestial Dragon. A descendant of the creator of the world! You should be serving me! Begging for me to spare your life! You should be begging for your lives! You should be my slaves! You should be…"

What is up with people calling Macey girl?

Ace caught Sabo as he suddenly collapsed, not fully unconscious but not fully conscious either while Don fell onto his knees as Luffy just stood there like it was nothing was happening and Ace was getting a headache and Marc looked like he was going to pass out any moment.

What the hell is going on…?

They could all see something… some kind of energy sparking around Macey as the Celestial Dragon dropped the bazooka; started to spasm, his eyes rolled back into his head and he started foaming at the mouth.

"Mace!" Don shouted then suddenly collapsed unconscious as along with Marc.

What the hell is going on…?

* * *

 _3 years ago…_

Kaitlyn screamed as her grandparents were murdered before her eyes trying to protect and save her from the Marines, the Marines had a few bruises and one had a cut but that was it. That was all her grandparents would do against them.

 _'No! no! no! no! no!'_ Kaitlyn thought as she shook walking backwards falling over and bruising and cutting her hands as she fell backwards.

The Marines walked towards Kaitlyn as she was shaking, scared out of her mind. Kaitlyn tried to get up but her hair got grabbed by one of the Marines. Kaitlyn screamed trying to get away, bleeding a little.

"LET GO!" Kaitlyn screamed.

Kaitlyn first went backwards towards the Marine then she was shoved forward onto the ground. Cutting her lip as her head hit kitchen table hard and started bleeding a little. A knife landed on the ground right next to Kaitlyn who grabbed it.

The Marine bend down holding onto a dragger and went to stab Kaitlyn but got stabbed by her first instead- using all of the strength she could Kaitlyn managed to slice the Marine's stomach up and open as she pulled the knife along him. The Marine was shocked and dropped his dragger as stared blankly at the five-year kid.

It was kill or be killed. Kaitlyn knew that, she wasn't a stupid kid. She knew what she had to do to get out this and believe it or not, she was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

Kaitlyn stood over the dead bodies of the Marines, panting hard and covered in blood. Her once white shoes had blood strains all over them, her once greyish coloured long sleeve shirt and pants had red blood strains on them as well and her once long black hair was now neck length and strained red with blood too.

Kaitlyn laughed a little to herself as she looked at her handy work- the Marines didn't deserve the quick deaths they got but it was all Kaitlyn could do without them calling for back up and stopping them from trying to kill her.

Though, with the last Marine, with the very last Marine, the tenth Marine, she had to use 'Blood Explode'- making the man explode, _literally,_ after she was about to infect him with some of her blood. How? By cutting herself a little and then cutting him with that same blade which put her blood in his body so she could use her blood in his body to explode it.

Kaitlyn slowly made her way to her grandparents' room after an hour; she was still tired from using 'Blood Explode'. It was one of her strongest moves and it took up a lot of energy to use. It was also dark outside now. So, Kaitlyn knew she had at least a little bit of time before someone come to see what had happened inside of the house.

The young girl covered in Marines' blood remembered that her grandparents kept old draggers in their room for emergency situations, well, them being dead and Kaitlyn having broken the knife that she had been using as a weapon and her needing some way to protect herself seemed like an emergency to her.

Kaitlyn went under the bed once she got into the room and found the old draggers easily. She knew that she was going to need better ones later on but for now, these old draggers will do. And another thing Kaitlyn knew is that she wouldn't tell her last name or tell anyone who are her parents really are unless she knows for sure that she can really trust them. Even though Kaitlyn doesn't think that will ever happen. After all, in this world, it's either kill or be killed and trust was something that would only get her killed.

* * *

 **me*ranting in background*: this could work... or maybe here...? no, not here... maybe she can come in here... then about this person...?**

 **Macey: please ignore her. she gets like this sometimes. she's working on her chapter outlines again. and on characters too. Who's Conner, Rosa and Red?**

 **Don: I have no idea. what do the notes say?**

 **Macey*looking in notes*: not much on Conner... ooowww! Rosa is meant to be from the South Blue and she's... am i reading this right Don? *showing it to Don***

 **Don: does that say...**

 **Macey: it does... ACE! ACE! ACE! COME HERE! YOU GET A COUSIN!**

 **Ace*running into the room as i look though notes and slowly start to realise what is going on*: i get a what?!**

 **Macey*showing Ace the character profile and information*: you get a cousin!**

 **Ace*taking and reading it*: cool! she's a Portgas D too! that means i an ask her about my mum and... why doesn't it have an age here?**

 **NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! *stealing character stuff off them* DON'T LOOK! IT'S INCOMPLETE!**

 **Ace: well i can see that. why doesn't my cousin have an age?**

 **because i haven't worked out how old she is yet...**

 **Macey: Who's Red? and what does he have to do people called Law and Cora-san?**

 **SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE AWAY FUTURE STORYLINE!**

 ***fighting with Ace and Macey in background***

 **Don*sighing*: we have 6 reviews, 16 favs and 23 follows. please keep reviewing, faving and following. we should have this issue worked out next time.**

 **Marc: why did you lick the knife Jack? that's gross and kind of weird.**

 **Jack: SHUT UP! I didn't mean to okay? i thought it would be cool but it wasn't okay!?**

 **Max: are all of our backstories going to be covered?**

 **Sabo: i believe so.**

 **Max: when?**

 **Luffy: No idea!**

 **Don*reading through notes again*: Sin's soon. my will go with his since they do kind of cross. Kaitlyn's past is getting covered as we speak. looking at this, the new guys' pasts will just slowly come up like how Kaitlyn's one is. we cover Marc's and Jack's pasts when Garp turns up since they both have something to do with Marines. and Max's past happens just before we fight some guy called Arlong and meet some kid called Sanji who is meant to be apart of Luffy's future crew or something.**

 **Max: oh... do we have to cover my past? it's not very nice. i mean, not as bad as Sin's or Kaitlyn's or some of the future characters but it's still not pretty.**

 **Sin: do we have to cover my past?**

 **YES WE DO!**

 **Sin and Max: fuck.**

 **Don: i think we will go now. till next time! please remember to fav, follow, review and sent in OCs ideas!**


	11. Chapter 9

_edited by Gerlibfriend_

 **We're back!**

 **Macey: Yay!**

 **Short chapter sorry!**

 **Macey: What!?**

 **but it covers everything it needs too! time for the reviews!**

 **Macey: run.**

 **Reviews at the end then! bye! *running off with Macey chasing after me***

* * *

Chapter 9

Macey stopped as she soon as she heard Don shout her name as it brought her back to reality, clearing her mind of the Celestial Dragon's words. Macey looked around her and went a little pale, shit, she let her Haki get out control! She could have hurt someone! Are Don and Marc okay!? What about Sabo, Ace and Luffy?!

Macey looked at the three younger boys who seemed… okay… oh thank god! Though Ace and Luffy seemed to be in a better condition than Sabo.

"Are you guys okay?" Macey asked as she ran over to them.

"I think so…" Sabo nodded slowly, damn, whatever the hell that was. It almost got the better of him! What the hell was that!?

"Are you sure Sabo?" Luffy asked, a little worried.

"Yeah Lu, I am," the blonde nodded as he got up. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yep!" the little raven nodded.

"What the hell was that?!" the older raven yelled at the blonde girl. "What the hell did you do!? How the hell did you do that!?"

Macey looked away from Ace, she was a little embarrassed that she let what the Celestial Dragon say get to her like that. Damn it, she could have hurt someone really badly if she let her Haki get out of control like that!

Macey can't let that happen again!

The three boys just stared at her. So far, the girl hasn't lied to them and has been up front with information when they have wanted it or has explained things when they have asked; they just hoped that she didn't stop now. Macey wouldn't start lying to them now or stop explaining things to them now, would she…?

"It's called Haki," Macey explained as she walked over to check on Marc and Don with the three younger boys following her. "It's something that every living thing is born with. There are three types of Haki. Observation Haki and Armament Haki. Observation Haki is pretty much where someone can sense the presence of other beings and predict their movements. Like how I could dodge the enemy's moves, because I could sense/tell they were coming because of my Observation Haki. Armament Haki is where someone can envelop a part of their body and can stop inanimate objects like swords for example, with a force akin to invisible armour. It can be used for defensive and offensive properties; it also allows someone to inflict harm upon Devil Fruiters users and eaters. Everyone can use theses if they want too and train themselves too, though not everyone does nor do they even try. It's quite dormant in most people really."

"That must be how Shitty Gramps can hit and harm Lu even though he's made rubber," Sabo commented. "This Armament Haki thing."

"Probably," Macey nodded in agreement, even though she didn't really know who Sabo was talking about. "Then there's the rarest form of Haki, Conqueror Haki, it enables someone to intimidate or render beings of weak or weaker determination unconscious. It's something that only a select few are born with and something that someone can't train to have because you have to be born with it to start with. Something like one in a million are born with it. And those who have are said to be have the quality and are born with it are destined to be kings. To stand above the rest was what someone told me one time though I can't remember who said it. I am one of those people. What you guys felt… what I lost control of from the damn ranting of the asshole world noble… it was my Conqueror's Haki. Sorry, I never should have lost control like that. I should know better than that. Conqueror's Haki can hurt people if the user isn't careful. Sorry."

"It's fine," the blonde boy smiled. "It was an accident."

"I wonder if that's what I have…?" the older raven muttered.

What…? Ace thinks he might be born with Conqueror Haki? Well, Macey did sense a wave of Conqueror Haki the night of the fire… it could have been Ace…

"Hey Ace!" the little raven hair boy said to the older. "It must be what Shanks and you have! Shanks made a big sea king run away and you made Bluejam's crew faint!"

"What!?" Sabo shouted, not knowing any of this, especially the part of Ace making Bluejam's crew faint.

Shanks…? Who the hell is Shanks…?

"Can you teach me!?" Ace asked Macey- almost begging her. "How use and control this Haki thing!?"

Macey was a little surprised that he asked her to teach him how to use it. Not that Macey had a problem with it. She was more than happy to teach Ace, hell, she was more than happy to teach anyone that was happy to learn about Haki from her. As long they as they understood that she is was learning about it herself. She's not an expert at it, she has just had a lot of practise and was kind of a natural at it. Both of her parents being expert Haki users kind of does that for someone, plus her mum taught her most of it and there is a little that Macey has learned on her own and/or has read as well. Plus, there were Haki researchers from Isila as well.

"Sure," Macey nodded, she had no problems with teaching Ace about Haki since he really seemed to learn about it. "Though I'm not sure how much I can teach you since I'm still learning most of it myself. But I can teach you the basics and what I know about it. Okay?"

Ace nodded his head in agreement. He was fine with that as long as he could learn how to use it and how to control it!

"Me too! Me too!" Luffy begged.

"Don't forget about me!" Sabo put in, "Either of you!"

Sabo wasn't going to let it go that Ace never told him about the whole mess with Bluejam.

"Sure, I can teach whoever wants to learn," Macey smiled as she tied up the Celestial Dragon and his people then took over the ship and sailed it back to the docks. "But first, we have to settle our thing with the Celestial Dragon then Ace can tell me about how he unlocked/first used his Conqueror Haki then we start leaning about Haki. Okay?"

"Okay Macey!" the three boys agreed.

Ace loved it, the girl didn't lie and even though she kept secrets, but if you asked her about it she was more than happy to answer any questions you have. Ace has never met someone like her, it was great! Plus, she didn't seem to care or mind if you had your own secrets, in fact, she was more than happy for you to have them a long as it didn't put the crew in danger.

Ace knew his secret could put them in danger if the wrong people knew it. But so far, the only people that knew it were Sabo, Luffy, Shitty Gramps and Dadan and her mountain bandits. Ace wasn't sure if he would tell it to Macey, he didn't want her to hate him or change her mind about helping them or teaching them. But if things keep going like they are… if she doesn't lie to them… if she kept trusting them and if she kept earning their trust like this… if Luffy and Sabo think she is worthy and if Macey is willing to overlook that man's blood and not tell anyone… then maybe, just maybe, Ace will tell her. But not right now, Ace wasn't ready for any of that yet. But maybe one day.

* * *

 _Present time…_

Kaitlyn kept to the shadows as best as she could. She had learned a lot, over the past three years.

One- a lot of people seem to have in their head that blood matters when it doesn't.

Two- working with people normally ends up with someone dead- whether it yourself, them or the people they decide to get involved like the Hippocrates (aka the Marines and Government Dictators). Kaitlyn has yet to be dead so it's always the other people who end up dead.

Three- people seemed to freak out when they see blood, either it's yours or someone else's so it was always better to wear something to keep the blood strains and your face hidden, like right now. Kaitlyn was wearing a cloak to keep her face hidden and her blood strained appearance and clothes hidden so that no one freaks out and draws undue attention to her.

Four- old draggers are only good weapons for so long and making sure you take care of your new weapon is always a good idea.

Five- being able to control and manipulate blood to an exact is fun. After all, Kaitlyn can only really control and manipulate her own blood not someone else's. Though it always good when Kaitlyn is able to infect someone with her blood, then she is able to control and manipulate him or her then.

And six- the whole world, no matter what town or place you go, seems to run on the theory of either kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest, and Kaitlyn will be of the fittest. She wasn't going to dead. Not yet. Not till she is able to do two things- one, her best want, to be accepted for her own person, not what her parents are. And two, her dream, her dream of making the 'real evil' of the world pay.

What is the 'real evil' of the world? Easy- the World Government; the Marines, the Nobles, the World Nobles, Government Officials, people who make others believe that they shouldn't been or say that people shouldn't have been born, and any one that she sees as her enemy.

Now all Kaitlyn needs to do is find a way to the next island without being discovered or noticed. After all, when you're an eight-year-old kid worth 125, 000,000 belli. It's hard to not be noticed, especially with the epithet as Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn- known for killing all kinds of Hippocrates (Marines, Nobles and a few World Government Officials).

* * *

Macey smiled as she watched Ace, Sabo and Luffy dress the Celestial Dragon up in different clothes and had him tied up to a pole in the middle of the street. Don, Sin and Marc were keeping the Nobles, the Royals and everyone else away. While Jack and Max had tied up the bodyguards and Macey had fun helping Ace, Sabo and Luffy dress them up too.

The Celestial Dragon's bodyguards were all dressed in girly outfits- some dresses, some skirts, some boots and some heels and other things. Luffy had done the makeup so they kind of looked like clowns and Macey helped with the make-up too, they just looked weird, not like clowns which were funny, they looked like… no-one was sure what they were meant to be… they kind looked like a cross between an animal like a cat or rabbit or dog and a fruit… it was really weird, kind of funny, okay really funny to look at.

For the Celestial Dragon, well, Macey decided it would be good to just let the boys have their own way with the poor unconscious man. The man is totally going to regret coming here now and Macey loved it.

Macey admired the boys' handy work once they were finished.

The Celestial Dragon was wearing an oversize and very ugly blue dress, black heels, wearing a long curly orange hair wig and clown like make-up, the man even had a red nose- it was great! Macey and the Freedom Fighters loved it! They have never seen anything like it!

And the weird outfit that the Celestial Dragon was wearing before?

Well, it was now somewhere in the ocean.

Macey clapped her hands together as she and the other admired the boys' work, "Well, boys and Freedom Fighters. Now that we're done here. Let's go!"

"Right Macey!" the three boys nodded.

"Right Captain!" the crew cheered.

* * *

 _A few days in the future…_

Kaitlyn ate the food off the plate that the nice older girl had given her. The older girl had heard her rumbling stomach before she had seen Kaitlyn herself. The teenager waitress had meant to throw all of the leftover food out, even though it was still good but instead of throwing it out, especially after hearing the rumbling stomach of younger girl, she gave her the food to eat instead.

It wasn't the first time that a stranger had taken pity on her and given her free food. Normally Kaitlyn would be a little mistrusting of it but she hadn't really eaten almost a month now so Kaitlyn was too hungry to care right now.

"I'm Kay," the waitress smiled, "And you are?"

"Kaitlyn…" the girl said very quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn," the older girl smiled. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Kaitlyn slowly nodded her head for yes, that was right, Kaitlyn wasn't from here.

"I'm not either," Kay laughed. "But I've been here for about, um… five months now? Close enough to five months. Are you by yourself?"

Kaitlyn said nothing as she was trying to work out either or not to answer the question. So far the waitress, Kay, she hasn't done anything to hurt Kaitlyn…

"You don't have to answer," Kay smiled as she heard the drunk idiots back in the inn getting really loud, "Anyway, I have to get back to work. If you're still here tomorrow, come on by. I'll feed you again, even though it's only leftovers but it's better nothing, right? Okay?"

Kaitlyn slowly nodded her head for yes and to agree with the older girl. Free food sounded good to her.

"Then see you tomorrow my friend," Kay smiled as she went back inside.

Friend… that was something that Kaitlyn hasn't had in a very long time…

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World on the Moby Dick, still two weeks in the future…_

Marco couldn't stop smiling or laughing about the article that Mace and the Freedom Fighters were in. Even though he knew what Macey and her crew did was, well, pretty crazy and insane. The blonde man still couldn't help but feel a little proud of what she did. Of standing up against one of the worst people of the world and put that person in their place. Marco couldn't help but feel proud, worried and a little scared of what could, what will happen to her now. Maybe Izo and the others are right, maybe Marco is an doting father. Not that he would admit that out loud to them.

Marco just hoped that Macey knew what she was getting herself and her crew into and that it doesn't they didn't go in over their heads. That they had to be careful and lay low again until the heat from this dies down. The last thing that Marco wants is for Macey and her crew to get caught then have to talk not only himself but also Pops and the crew out having to go save her.

Marco was sure that Macey wouldn't get in over her head. She was her parents' daughter after all, hopefully. And also hopefully, West will see how she is going and get back here in one piece. Hopefully.

Though right now, all Marco really wants to do is fly off, join West and physically made sure that Macey is okay himself then drag her and her own crew here to join him, Pops and the others and not have to worry about them. But Marco won't do that, because if he was going to, he would have done it the day that Naomi left because he would have dragged her back to ship to stay and join to them properly, to stay with them, and Macey would have been here with them, instead of back in the West Blue.

But as Naomi told Marco- destiny has her own plans for them and their path just happens to be on different ones right now. But one day, if they are lucky, they will be put together on the same path again.

Even though Marco couldn't have that with Naomi anymore. He sure as hell hoped that he would be able to have with Macey. He really hoped that their paths crossed and if he was lucky, one day soon.

* * *

 **Macey: when does Kaitlyn join us!?**

 **Soon. *rubbing my face and back and legs where i got hit when Macey caught me* damn you hit hard.**

 **Macey: I might have use Haki.**

 **You what!?**

 **Macey: reviews!**

 **why you little... fine!**

 **to the guest reviewer Sarah (guest): yikes 0_0! um... how do i repsonse to this...? what part of the last chapter was yikes? the part of Kaitlyn's past? the part where Macey lsot control of her Haki? what?**

 **Macey: maybe the chapter as a whole with everything in it...?**

 **maybe. okay! next!**

 **Dray-Bones-Zeros- my favourite reveiwer and fan for this stroy. i love you.**

 **Macey: kerennie! do the acutally review please! you cna fangirl over your fans later!**

 **sorry. your right!**

 **anyway, i hope this chapter explains some of the things you have written. but i will cover it anyway! yes, Macey has Conqueror's Haki. no, she can't fully control but she can control the worst of it. i think it would take time to learn to control Haki like this when your kid and doing most of it by yourself. yes, she knows the other two forms of Haki. she's going to be teaching to Ace, Sabo and Luffy and the others.**

 **Macey: which should be interesting i think!**

 **yeah, it should be. yes, Luffy isn't that effect by it. he can feel it- just doesn't show it and can tell that something is going on with people collasping around him. he just has no idea what is. Ace is more than curious about it as you have seen this chapter. Ace would love to know how to control and use it. and a battle of the wills did kind of happen and if it went on for too long much longer, Ace's will would might have lost. Macey does know how to use hers and Ace doesn't, yet.**

 **Macey: can Ace and i have a battle of the wills once he learns how to control it?**

 **maybe. we'll see.**

 **hopefully Macey (i) was able to explain Haki well enough. Marco isn't ready jsut yet to drag Macey to teh Whitebeard Ship. he does have to try and trsut her to not be too stupid. he doesn't want to be the bad guy and make her hate him before they even get a chance to get to know each other. though she is going to cause him a lot of stress in the future.**

 **though Marco might have to reconsider it for the future. if he can find her, Macey and her crew are going to travelling around the Blues. quiet a lot. especially once i bring in Law, Cora-san and Doflamingo. it is going too be fun and very interesting!**

 **yes people! i going to save Cora-san! don't question anything about how or why, i think we all know why- he is a great character whose death was sad and i would like to stop it! i think Law would find Macey and her crew interesting and like them. but will leave when they go to the North Blue so he can start his own crew. and Doflamingo... well, he won't be becoming a Warlord, have the Op-Op fruit stolen and so more will happen thanks to Macey and her crew. he is not going to be happy with them, though, when he finds out who Macey really is- things will get even more interesting as he will want her and her crew (alive) for his own selfish reasons.**

 **but anyway, no more spoilers.**

 **i lost track of where i was up to in the review... oh well, hopeful i have cover the rest of it!**

 **please be keep reviewing, faving and following people! 8 reviews, 17 favs and 23 follows! it's slowly going up! keep it up!**

 **till next time!**


	12. Chapter 10

_edited by Gerbilfriend and me_

 **Macey: we're back! we're back! we're back! we're back!**

 **Don: i think Mace is excited.**

 **what makes you say that? *Macey still saying we're back in the background***

 **Don*sighing*: no reason.**

 **review time!**

 **Don: i don't how you can ignore that and act like it is normal.**

 **because it's normal for Macey.**

 **Don: ... true.**

 **anyway, review time!**

 **DryBonesZero- yes, Kaitlyn has a friend. i wonder how that will play out... in the next chapter of course!**

 **it's true. Haki isn't something so easily taught. especially since Macey is a natural at it and it will take lots of time to learn, at least 2 years to be taught the basics. which is mostly what Macey knows anyway. so Ace and Sabo will fun and a long lesson and way to go to learn about their Haki. Luffy... well, if he is lucky (and actually tries to do it and pay attention) he might unlock his haki. but other than that, Macey will do everything in her power to teach Ace and Sabo about Haki and Luffy too, once he is actually really interested in learning it.**

 **Marco is proud of Macey. even if he wants to rip out all of his hair and swears he's going grey (or gray for those read/write like this) from the stress and from her stunts.**

 **Marco will not be reconsidering his options with what to do with Macey and her crew, yet. he might later down the track consisting how much trouble i have lined up for Macey to get into. so many islands and years so little time. especially considering what i have lined up for the future, thanks to this chapter too. xD!**

 **anyway, please, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Macey: WE'RE BACK!**

 **We heard you the first time!**

 **Don: thank you AceAyane and DryBonesZero for your support! thank you DryBonesZero for help with some storyline stuff and thank you AceAyane for doubling checking the chapter. please enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 10

 _Five days later…_

Macey smiled as Sabo finally managed to get his Armament Haki to work. Ace frowned with self-dissatisfaction, that wasn't fair! He was still having problems with his! And then there was Luffy, who still haven't even managed it.

"Good work!" Macey smiled as she praised Sabo. "Ace. Stop it with that face. You picked up Observation Haki first and you were able to learn a little bit on controlling your Conqueror Haki, before Sabo could do either. Though I still have no idea if Sabo can even learn Conqueror Haki. So let him have this."

That was true. Thanks to Macey, Ace knew how to kind of train and use his Conqueror Haki without someone getting hurt. It was just not as strong… and he was able to learn Observation Haki before Sabo could.

"But there's so more work to be done!" Macey told them as the Armament Haki disappeared and Sabo fell onto the deck breathing heavily. "Learning to control to use it and learning to use it at will, is harder than it looks. Especially without making yourself exhausted."

The two ten years old nodded their heads in agreement. Macey did make it look so much easier than it was.

"Mace!" Don shouted as he ran over with a newspaper, clearly running out of breath as though he's been running for a little while to reach them. "You have to see this!"

Jack was in the infirmary going over supplies, Sin was fixing things (Macey knew that's what he was doing as that's what he was doing normally when he wasn't on deck), Marc was working on new explosives since they used up a lot of theirs at the town, and Max was in the kitchen cooking of course. He knew that Macey and the boys would be hungry after their training.

Macey took the newspaper without saying or asking anything. It would be quickest for her to just look at it herself.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Macey shouted as she read the paper. "We finally made it into the paper! This will probably take a little while to get to the Grandline and the New World but yes! We're in the paper!"

Ace and Sao looked at each other. They were…?

"We are?" Luffy asked suddenly not bored anymore.

"Yep! I'll read it to you- at hum," Macey said as the three boys stood in front of her. " _Finally after being unsure of what happened to the Freedom Fighters after a year with different rumours going around, we have found out that they are in the East Blue and still being as rebellious, crazy and insane as always. Mace, leader of the Freedom Fighters Pirate Crew has attacked another Celestial Dragon. She made a huge spectacle out of it this time. Nothing new as we expect this from the Freedom Fighters Captain, who always seems to make a spectacle out of whatever and whomever she meets._

" _The Freedom Fighters' Captain made a speech before she and her crew attacked the poor World Noble_ ," BOO! The boys went. " _Even attacking and terrifying the poor Nobles, and people of the Goa Kingdom._ " Boo! The boys went again. " _The bounties of the crew have gone up yet again. And there are new faces to add to their ranks. Bounties are included below. Now, some of the past acts, before we go into more details on this incident_ … blah blah blah. Ooh? Did I read that, right? New bounties?"

"You're not going to say anything about them saying that you made of scene out of messing with the Celestial Dragon?" Don commented as Macey was going through the paper to find the new bounties.

"Why would I?" Macey asked a little confused on her First Mate would ask such a silly question. "I did make a scene out of it."

Don sighed as Sabo and Ace looked at the article and smiled. They pointed to the photos of them and of their handy work of dressing up the World Noble and his bodyguards. As Macey had the new bounties in her hand and smiled.

"I'm worth 400,000,000 belli now!" Macey laughed as she looked at the ridiculous amount of money she was worth. Though, she should probably be worth more.

"Holy crap seriously!?" Ace asked wanting to see.

"How much were you worth before Miss Macey?" Sabo asked curiously.

Macey smiled knowingly. "I'll show you."

The boys followed Macey back to their room, well, her room but she is currently sharing it with them.

Macey opened a draw and pulled out her old wanted poster, "First it was 250, 000, 000 belli and now it is 400, 000, 000 belli! Hahaha! This is great! I'm worth so much! I almost doubled in price! I must be worth the most here in the East Blue!"

* * *

 _Three days later… Marineford…_

Garp spat out his drink when he read the newspaper and saw the photos in it. The Freedom Fighters had reappeared? And in the East Blue of all places?! Why there!? And… is that Ace, Sabo and Luffy!?

Garp stared at a photo of Mace, the Captain, who was high fiving three young boys- two ravens, one who had freckles and one with a straw-hat and a blonde boy with a top-hat. These boys looked like… no, these boys were Garp's grandsons!

What the hell!? When did, this happen!? What the hell is going on!? What the actual hell…?

WHO THE HELL IS MACE AND WHY HAS SHE KIDNAPPED HIS GRANDSONS!?

* * *

 _Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office… Marineford…_

Okay, that's it. Sengoku was going never going to hear the end of this. The first time that the girl, this Mace person, had messed with a Celestial Dragon was probably by accident since she wasn't a slave – but had come across the ship and she wanted to free the slaves. That could be passed off as an accident.

When she had gone after a Marine brat, Jack and kidnapped him, well, when the brat ran away, since Sengoku knew and had put it down to bad parenting really. The Jack kid did leave with Mace and her small crew of a kid called Sin and a First Mate Fishman called Don, willingly.

Then when the girl had kidnapped a cook, well, she kind of saved a slave so Sengoku overlooked that. When the girl saved a travelling entertainer, well, who really cared? It was just a kid travelling around doing magic tricks and playing music. It didn't really matter.

So, when the Freedom Fighters went underground last year it didn't really worry Sengoku, after all, it was a girl and a handful of ex-slaves, a Marine brat and a travelling entertainer- who all happened to be kids, what harm could they do?

But now, the stupid girl has deliberately messed with a Celestial Dragon and has made a mockery out of the World Government- he was not impressed. This second time is not an accident. She has done it on purpose. Sengoku can't overlook this anymore. What was this stupid girl thinking?

Goa Kingdom…?

 _'Isn't that where Garp was from?_ ' Sengoku thought as he read the article and knew that the bounties had pretty much doubled.

Also, who were these kids who Mace is giving High-Fives to? Sengoku had never seen these boys before… they weren't in the crew before. Where did they come from? Who were they? And why were they with Mace and the Freedom Fighters now?

Was that one of the Whitebeard Commanders who has currently left their position and ship? Was Whitebeard interested in this kid and her crew? The girl does seem like someone that Whitebeard would want in his crew…

 _BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Oh for the love of god!

"Senny!" Garp shouted knocking down the wall and coming into the office, without an invitation. Again, "I'm going to East Blue for a while! Something has come up!"

"Garp!" Sengoku sighed, "May I speak to you before do?"

Garp stopped and nodded his head, "Sure. What's up Senny?"

"What has come up that makes you need to leave so quickly?"

"You've seen the article with the Freedom Fighters, right?"

"Of course I have! I am going to get a headache and more work now thanks to this! Stupid girl… should have just stayed low… Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid that Mace girl has gone and brainwashed and kidnapped my grandsons!"

Sengoku spat out his tea that he has been drinking. Garp's what!?

"The three boys…" Sengoku muttered as he showed the photo to Garp. "ARE THEY YOUR GRANDSONS!?"

"Yes!" Garp nodded, "Ace, Sabo and Luffy. I need to go get them."

Sengoku sighed again. Great, another headache. Why?!

"Before you go," Sengoku told Garp. "Try to not start a war or something while you're there. Okay? We've heard rumors that a whitebeard pirate is on his way there."

"Sure Senny! But I can't make any promises!" Garp laughed as he left the office.

Sengoku thought as much…

What the hell was this…?

Sengoku looked at the report and some paperwork in front of him. Are the Five Star Elders insane?! They want to make Mace and the Freedom Fighters a part of the Warlord Council?! One of the Seven Warlords?! What?! WHAT THE FUCK!?

* * *

 _East Blue, present time…_

Macey frowned as she looked at the unwanted guests on her ship. Who the hell were they and what the hell did they want? What were they doing here? What was going on here? Oh right, and how the hell did Luffy get caught by them?

"Let our brother go, damn it!" Ace shouted as Jack held him back with Sabo. The last thing they needed was another hostage.

"This is the Freedom Fighters Ship right?" one of the unwanted guests asked.

"Sin!" Macey shouted and looked at said person, who was hanging upside down by one of the masts.

"Yeah Cap?" Sin asked.

"Who are the fuck are they?" Macey asked pointing at the unwanted guests while completely ignoring them.

"No idea," Sin answered shrugging his shoulders. "I was fixing the mast and sail when they got here, so I wasn't really paying them any attention."

Are the Freedom Fighters seriously ignoring them and acting like this was nothing?

"Okay," Macey nodded then looked at Jack who was having a hard time holding Ace back. "Do you know who the fuck they are Jack?"

"Nope," Jack answered as he sighed and picked Ace up. Getting hit by said protesting raging person and being yelled at. "Sorry Cap. No idea."

"Oi, you stupid bitch, don't ignore us!" the same unwanted and unwelcomed guest shouted at Macey, who was still ignoring them.

"Ace? Sabo?" Macey asked them.

"No idea Miss Macey," Sabo answered. "We were just training when they came out nowhere and grabbed Luffy."

Hence, a pissed off Ace. Great. Macey just sighed as she looked back at Jack. "Where's Don?"

"He went for swim," Sin answered as he was still hanging upside down.

"Great," Macey sighed.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, girl!" the man shouted again which got Macey's attention, which he was now regretting.

"What was that? Scum?" Macey asked the man giving him the deadliest death glare he had ever had staring at him. Did the man really just have the guts to just call Macey 'girl'? Oh he was going to pay for that.

Okay, she was ignoring him when he called her a bitch but finally gave him attention just because he called her a girl? What was up with that?

"I said I was talking to you!" the man told the girl once he recovered. "This is the Freedom Fighters Ship, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Macey said in a relaxed pose with her left hand her hip as she looked at him. "And I'm its Captain. Why?"

"You're Mace?" one of the others asked pointing at Macey.

"That's Captain Mace to you!" Sin told them, still upside down.

"And what the fuck do you want?" Macey asked them, getting their attention again.

"Well, you of course," the first man smirked. "We're bounty hunters and your worth a lot of money you see."

"400,000,000 Belli by the most recent wanted poster, yeah? So what?" Macey asked playing it all cool like. In her head she was working on a plan in her head to get Luffy back.

"FUCK! SERISOULY?!" a third man shouted. There were four unwanted guests in total.

Three of the four men had talked, the fourth one said nothing and held onto Luffy.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned like he wasn't aware of the situation he was in. Everyone wondered if Luffy had no idea what situation he is in or if he just wasn't scared of anything. "Macey showed us her wanted posters a few days ago! It was really cool!"

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused why his brothers were mad at him.

"You can't just tell people that!" they yelled.

"Oh… Sorry." Luffy responded like a child who got sent to a time out, face down cast. Well, at least for a few moments before he was smiling again.

"Captain Mace?" Max called, sticking his head of the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it is Max!" Macey smiled to him, completely relaxed. "Can you tell Marc code orange for me please? Because we're in a code orange situation right now."

"At once!" Max nodded then disappearing as he went back into the kitchen.

"Really Mace? Code orange?" Sin asked.

"Do you have a problem with that Sinner?" Macey asked him.

"No captain…" Sin muttered.

"Code orange…?" Sabo asked as he looked at Jack with Ace (who Jack still had hold of, in one hand, off the ground) since neither of them were sure what that meant.

"Tell you about the codes later," Jack winked at them calmly. "But pretty much it means; Macey is going to end up wrecking the ship in a fight and one of us might end up in the ocean, so someone get hold of Don so he's ready to get us.

Oh… okay… Wait, what…? What did Jack mean by that?! Why would one of them end up in the ocean!?

"Okay," Macey said cracking her knuckles as she walked over to the unwanted guests as she had worked out her plan. It was simple- get Luffy back using her wide-range of skill set of fighting moves, "Let's get this over with. Who I am beating up first?"

One of the men just attacked Macey with a sword which Macey stopped with her bare hand (with Haki on it of course), surprising and catching the man off guard then breaking the sword with her hand. Macey then did a roundhouse kick, which sent said man skipping across the ocean about a hundred meters away before he sank into the ocean.

The second man who had spoken pointed his guns at Macey and fired. Macey moved slightly, dodging all of the bullets as Jack pulled Ace, Sabo and himself out of the way; so that they didn't get hit by any of the bullets. Then, Macey punched the man, everyone heard his nose break as he went flying through the side of the ship and everyone heard Sin whine about having to fix that.

The fourth man just stood there, looking pretty calm actually. He was holding Luffy as the first man looked like he was shitting himself.

"Did you underestimate me just BECAUSE I'm a girl?" Macey smiled at the first man, "and a kid? BIG mistake. Now, let Luffy go before I do the same to you and your friend, or worse."

The fourth man looked at the first man who was frozen with fear. He sighed then kicked him in face, sending him backwards overboard.

Okay…

That was not what Macey was expecting…

"I will admit," the man said as he let Luffy go, whom Sabo grabbed right away. "You're better than I thought you would be. Thought your bounty might be a bit ridiculous since you are a kid after all. But I see that it has some merit."

Who the hell was this guy?

Ace and Sabo hugged Luffy, in relief over him being safe, plus he was with them again.

"Thank you? I think?" Macey said a little confused, "Um… Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," the man answered. "Just that I wanted to tell you something I know you will find interesting."

"And that is…?" Macey asked crossing her hand and looking at the man.

"That Bloody Nightmare is on Shoran Island," the man smiled.

Macey raised her eyebrow at the man, how did he know Macey was looking for her? That was the pretty much the whole point of coming to East Blue before the storm hit. "How did you know that?"

"The Revolutionaries thank you for helping us with the DeDrake incident back in the West Blue," the man bowed. "And this is your thank you for it."

Oh…

"Great," Macey sighed, "Tell what's his name 'hi' for me then."

"I will," the man bowed then stepped back into a small ship and sailed away.

"The who?" Sabo asked.

That's right… if Macey didn't help Sabo… he would have been with the Revolutionary Army… training to be Dragon's right hand man and… wait…

"Luffy?" Macey said looking at him, "What was your whole name again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned.

For the fucking love of god…! How the hell did Macey manage to pick up Dragon's son and not realise it sooner?! Wouldn't that also make him that man's grandson too?

"Ace, what was your whole name?" Macey asked.

"Portgas D. Ace," Ace answered. "Why?"

For the love of god! Seriously!? And she managed to picked up Rogue's son?! Which would make him… OH FOR GOD'S FUCK SAKE! Seriously?!

Not that it mattered or should matter really. Ace and Luffy weren't their fathers or their parents, they were Ace and Luffy. Macey wasn't going to treat them differently just because she knew whom their parents are. Though she was feeling kind of stupid for not noticing it or realizing it sooner.

"Nothing," Macey smiled then pointed at Luffy who just fell overboard. "Um… Luffy just went overboard."

"FUCK!" Sabo and Ace shouted as they ran over to the side where Luffy fell.

Seriously!? How did Luffy manage that!? How did he get in trouble just after getting out of it barely five minutes ago?!

Don was there with Luffy on his head and he didn't really look very impressed with Luffy, who was laughing since he didn't really touch the water and only landed Don's head as he came up. Lucky for Luffy that he didn't fall off and that Don wasn't put off by it, too much, and that Don didn't go back under water.

"Someone get him off me," Don muttered.

Ace pulled Luffy off Don as he hit the younger boy and lectured him for being reckless and stupid, and how it could get him killed. Not that the younger was listening at all…

"What happened?" Don asked as he got onto the ship then saw part of the railing and side of the ship missing, then saw a grouchy Sin who was fixing it.

"Nothing much," Macey yawned. "Just a code orange. We're heading to Shoran to pick up Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn though."

Well, Don knew it was code orange, Marc did drop orange food dye into the sea so that Don knew and… you know what? Never mind, Don doesn't care anymore. If it's important then Mace would explain it later to him.

"Oh so you got a lead on them, Mace?" Don asked a little curious on what he had missed out on.

"Yep," Macey smiled, "A revolutionary informant came along with some bounty hunters to tell us."

"That was nice of them," Don commented.

Don didn't like the Revolutionary Army people, he wasn't sure why he didn't like them, but there was just something about them that set him off. Why did the informant come with bounty hunters? That was just annoying. Seriously, what's-his-name knows how Macey feels about unwanted guests and visitors on her ship. He was lucky Mace didn't kill the informant.

"What was the DeDrake incident?" Sabo asked.

"Oh nothing," Macey smiled and waved it off as Don and Sin just let out bigger sighs as Jack was trying to not laugh. "Just we had to deal with it when we were saving Marc's ass is all."

"I still don't think looking for someone called Bloody Nightmare is a good idea," Sin muttered.

"What was that?" Macey smiled the smile that promised that she was going to throw him overboard if he wasn't careful.

"Nothing!" Sin quickly said as he went back to fixing the railing and side of the ship.

"Why are we looking for someone called Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn?" Sabo asked as Ace and Luffy nodded their heads in agreement. Why were they looking for such with name like that? Why was this Kaitlyn person called that? What did they do to get a name like that? And were they a girl or a boy?

"No reason really," Macey shrugged, "Just sounds like she might be amusing with a name like Bloody Nightmare is all."

Oh, they were a she then? So, part of the reason why, would be so that Macey isn't the token female in the crew?

"Which means that Macey thinks this Kaitlyn person is interesting," Don sighed, he knew that whenever Macey used the word 'amusing' she really meant 'interesting'.

"And I think Macey wants to know for sure if the kid is a devil fruit eater or not," Jack corrected Don, as he glanced over to him. "Since it's rumoured that Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn is a devil fruit eater. Because if the kid is, well, we'll have a new crew member either way."

Why would Macey care if this 'Bloody Nightmare' Kaitlyn was a devil fruit eater or not?

"Why does it matter if the kid is a devil fruit eater?" Ace asked, voicing some of their thoughts.

"Because Mace here studies devil fruits and their eaters," Jack answered pointing at Macey who was talking to Sin again, though Ace wasn't sure what about.

Wait… what?!

"She does?" Ace asked.

"Macey! Macey!" Luffy said running up to the girl, "Do you study devil fruits and its eaters like me?"

"Yeah," Macey smiled, "I do."

Yes, that was true; did Macey forget to tell that to the three boys?

"Why?" Luffy asked.

Ace would admit, he was a little surprised that Macey answered the question so easily and like it was no big deal (well, it was Macey so it probably wasn't a big deal to her). Then again, she has been nothing but honest with them so far.

"Why?" Macey repeated as Luffy nodded his head for yes. "Um…" Macey looked away from Luffy and the hurt look in her eyes came back as she grabbed her arm and they could all see her shaking a little. "Can… can we talk about this another time please? I don't really feel up to it right now."

Luffy looked at Ace and Sabo, unsure of what to say or do. Did Luffy upset Macey by asking that question? Why was she upset by the question?

"Sure," Sabo smiled, "How about we eat?"

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes the way i introduced Garp! more to come of the old vice admiral!**

 **Macey: so... we get Kaitlyn soon?**

 **yes, you get Kaitlyn soon.**

 **Macey: YES!**

 **If anyone is wondering what happened to West. he reappears soon. and if you want to know what is happening with the Warlord Position... well, that's for you to find out later down the track!**

 **some character pasts and changes of appearances and stuff to come soon! more of Garp to come soon! more to come soon!**

 **anyway! 9 reviews, 17 favs and 23 followers. i hope we keep going up!**

 **Macey: can i give a spoiler? please!**

 **NO!**

 **Macey: but it's important!**

 **NO!**

 **Macey: please!**

 **NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**

 **Don*sighing*: we'll leave it here for today. see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 11

_edited by Gerbilfriend and me_

 **Macey: we're back!**

 **that we are.**

 **Macey: thank you AceAyane for your OC and for helping with the mistakes and stuff! we love you helping out! don't we ASL and Freedom Fighters?**

 **ASL and Freedom Fighters: Yes! thank you!**

 **review time!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **yes, Kaitlyn is in soon. well, she's back this chapter and she'll be joining the crew soon.**

 **Macey: i can't wait! so... how bad is Garp going to yell at me?**

 **no idea, we'll find out when i write it. but you and fighting should be interesting.**

 **Macey: yes!**

 **ASL: ... we don't shitty gramps to appear!**

 **too bad he is!**

 **ASL: NO!**

 **Freedom Fighters: ... this isn't going to end well...**

 **on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

 _A few weeks later… Present time…_

Kaitlyn smiled as she cleaned the inside of a small storage room. Apparently, the old man who ran the tavern didn't mind hiring Kaitlyn to do a little work. Especially after Kay asked him if he could hire her new friend. Friend…

That was something that Kaitlyn hasn't had in a long time and it was kind of nice.

Kaitlyn just helped with things in the back of the tavern- cleaning, peeling vegetables, doing dishes and sometimes going into small spaces that others couldn't fit or get into. But it was fine, it was still at least work and no-one asked questions since Kay was vouching for her and would tell people to back off if they did start asking questions. Telling them it wasn't any of their business who Kaitlyn was or why she was here. All that they needed to know is that Kaitlyn was her friend and needed work.

It was nice. Having someone stand up for her. Kaitlyn liked it, it was a feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time.

Even the old man who owned the tavern would tell the staff to mind their own business since he didn't care who Kaitlyn was as long as she did the work that was given to her.

"Kate," Kay said from her behind.

"Kay!" Kaitlyn smiled as she turned around and then saw Kay frowning. In response, she also frowned, "What's wrong?"

"The Marines were just here. They said you're wanted," Kay said- Kaitlyn went a little pale.

Shit! The Marines were here?! Did Kay betray her!? Did Kay tell them where they could find her?! Did… wait… were here…?

"I told them if they weren't buying anything then I couldn't help," Kay sighed sitting down as Kaitlyn was trying to work out what was going on, "They bought some food and had a few drinks. I told them I haven't seen you and the other staff would say the same thing, which they did. The owner said we have leave as soon as we can."

Kaitlyn could understand part of that. She didn't understand the part where the staff and owner (other than Kay) had lied about her being here. So, it was understandable that he wanted them to leave as soon as possible and…

Wait!? Them!? What we? What them?

"We?" Kaitlyn asked a little confused.

"You and me of course silly," Kay smiled, "Since I brought you here and we're friends, it makes sense that we leave together. Right?"

Kaitlyn looked at Kay- trying to work out if she was serious or not but nothing about her body, facial expression or blood and heart rate, seemed to be lying to Kaitlyn.

"You're not put off by me being the daughter of criminals and being wanted because of that?" Kaitlyn asked not being able to look at Kay. Kaitlyn didn't know what she was going to do if she lost her only friend.

"Why would I be?" Kay answered as Kaitlyn stared at her, "I mean, you're not your parents, right? You seem to be too nice and good to have done what they said you did. So, I don't believe it. And being wanted just because your parents are criminals is stupid if you ask me and I don't care. It doesn't seem to be like the real justice that the Marines are meant to stand for to me."

It was hypocritical.

"Hypocritical," Kaitlyn muttered, "They're hypocrites."

"Right!" Kay laughed then stood up. "Besides," Kay smiled again as she offered Kaitlyn her hand, "I've been here too long anyway. I need to move on before someone comes looking for me. So we might as go together. You okay with that friend?"

Kaitlyn smiled and took the hand. She was fine with that. Kaitlyn would like to have company if Kay was willing to come with her.

"I'm fine with that."

* * *

 _Present time… Afternoon, outside, Shoran Island…_

"You know Macey," Ace said as they were docking near the island. This place was meant to be where they could find the Bloody Nightmare person. "I don't understand why your bounty didn't double for messing with a Celestial Dragon for a second time. I mean, your bounty only went up by only 150,000,000 belli since it went from 250,000,000 to 400,000,000 belli. Doesn't that seem odd? No offence meant or anything. It just doesn't seem to be right to Sabo and me. We feel like it should have doubled or something."

Macey looked around her- Don was lowering the anchor as Sin did the sails with Jack and Max, as Marc was keeping an eye on Luffy with Sabo. While Ace was at the wheel with Macey- as Macey had been teaching him a few things about steering a ship.

Now that Macey thought about it, why did they have a devil fruit eater looking over a devil fruit eater? If Luffy ended up in the ocean, again, then only Sabo could help. Okay, Macey was going to need to rethink who looks after Luffy with Ace and Sabo. Because having a devil fruit eater do it was not a good idea.

The last thing they need is for two devil fruit eaters to wind up in the ocean.

Oh well, she could worry about it later. For now, she needed to get back to Ace's questions, since it was a good one and he had a good point. Why didn't Macey's bounty double? Why did it only go up by 150, 000, 000 belli? Not that Macey really cared that much but it was a good question and something to think about though.

"No offence taken," Macey smiled at him reassuringly. Then she shouted, "Sin! Please get your ass up there and tie it off! I see the sail flapping still!"

"Right Captain!" Sin sighed- then let out his wings and flew up to the sails and fixed up the sails and tied them off.

What…?

Since when did Sin have wings?! How did Ace not know of this sooner!? That was so cool! Was that from a devil fruit or something!?

"Don! Please check around the island in the water would ya?!" Macey shouted to said man. "But grab Luffy first please!"

As Macey shouted that, Luffy had managed to fall into the water again- since Sabo and Marc both managed to just miss catching him as he fell backwards into the ocean. Luffy has been trying out some new attacks but this time he knocked himself off balance and was in the ocean, again.

Sabo was impressed by Macey's multi-tasking skills as she asked Marc to get the new little boat they had 'borrowed' from the Goa Kingdom to replace the one that had gotten destroyed at the Grey Terminal, and asked Jack to check on Luffy as Don brought him back onto the boat. Then Don jumped back into the water to check around the island underwater. Max had a towel and was drying Luffy off as Sin flew around making sure the sails and everything above them were fine and…

Wait…

Sin was flying!?

Sabo's mouth dropped as he stared at Sin who had angel like wings on his back which were coming from holes that Sabo had never noticed on the back of Sin's shirt since Sin wasn't wearing his jumper. Sabo looked at Ace who was next to Macey; who also looked surprised and shocked by this and they pointed at Sin - thinking and wondering the same thing.

Since when did Sin have fucking wings and could fucking fly?! Why weren't they told sooner and was it from a devil fruit!?

"I guess it is weird," Macey said easily, about the topic that was brought to her attention first. Thus, snapping Ace out of his shock and completely ignoring his and Sabo's shocked and confused face expressions about Sin having wings. "But then again, I am just kid so they might be being careful with how much I should be worth since they haven't seen or fought against me before. The Marines back at Marineford I mean. Oh well, I don't really care that much. They could make it a billion belli and I still wouldn't care that much. Although, now that I think about it, it would be cool to be worth that much."

"Sin has wings!" Ace said to Macey, pointing at said person as he interrupted her. "Like a bird or angel or something."

Macey hummed and she didn't even look at Sin, "Sin? Yeah. He has wings, has since I met him. Why?"

Why?! Why?! Was that all she could say?! And she has known since she has met him!? What?! Ace never knew this till now! And Ace had been with the crew for almost three weeks! Mind you, neither Sabo nor Luffy knew either. Sin landed back on the ground and his wings disappeared (Ace and Sabo- WHERE THE HELLL DID THE WINGS GO!? WHAT!?), "I fixed it up. Everything good now Captain?"

"Yep, thanks Sin!" Macey smiled at him, "Marc?! We good to go when Don gets back!?"

"Yes Captain!" Marc shouted.

"Great! I can't wait!" Macey cheered.

"SIN HAS WINGS!" Ace shouted, annoyed that he was being ignored, which got everyone's attention. "EXPLAIN!"

Macey looked at Ace a little confused. Why did he sound upset about this?

"Because of his devil fruit," Macey told Ace, as though that would explain everything. "Why are you asking? I don't understand, is something wrong?"

Ace yelled in frustration as he pulled his hair. Sabo sighed as he walked over to Ace with Luffy right behind him. Macey was really confused- why was Ace frustrated? What happened? What did she do?

"Bird man!" Luffy cheered at Sin who looked just as confused as Macey did. Why was Ace so annoyed right now?

"We didn't know that Sin had wings is all Miss Macey," Sabo explained as he picked Luffy up and handed him to Ace to try and help him calm down- at least a little. "We were just really surprised is all."

Oh…

"I do suppose that is the first time I have used my devil fruit with you guys around…" Sin said thinking about it. "Sorry."

Okay, Macey got it now. She had forgotten that Ace, Sabo and Luffy were new and had forgotten to let them know that Marc wasn't the only crewmember that had devil fruit abilities. Well, that was a silly move!

"I guess we were so used to it we forget that others wouldn't know about it." Macey laughed. "Sorry I forgot to say something sooner. But yeah, Sin is a devil fruit eater like Marc and Luffy. That's all though. No more devil fruit eater surprises unless they're a surprise to me since I only know of Marc and Sin in my crew and Luffy as my guest as having devil fruits."

Ace nodded his head, somewhat understanding the situation that she was in… grudgingly accepting it anyway. Macey was a Captain and was kind of busy so it was easy to forget simple and small details like that. Especially if no-one asked about it before. At least that's what Ace supposed was understandable.

Luffy didn't seem to care- probably because he didn't understand it properly and he just goes with the flow.

Meanwhile, Sabo seemed to come to the same conclusion that Ace had- that it was understandable that Macey had forgotten, since she was used it and they hadn't asked. Also that she's busy, since she was a captain, simple and small details could sometimes be forgotten about.

"Sorry," Macey sighed- feeling like an idiot for not realizing sooner. "That's a stupid small detail to overlook. I'm the Captain. I shouldn't overlook small details like that with new people with us. Sorry guys."

Well, at least she didn't say that they were a part of the crew; just said new people with them. Otherwise Ace might have had a few choice words for Macey.

* * *

 _Present time… with West._

West got the East Blue about two weeks ago and found where Mace and the Freedom Fighters were easily. Damn, he thought it was going to take longer than that to find them. West wanted to make the most time out of this trip as much as he could. Why did West have to have such good luck!?

Not that it really bothered him.

West docked his boat- far enough that Mace and the Freedom Fighter shouldn't really notice him; but close enough that he could still see them using his telescope. That way he could still be able to get there to help them if he needed too. Speaking of which…

West lifted his telescope up and checked on the crew and smiled. They all seemed close and happy. As for Mace… she was almost a dead ringer for Marco in those clothes. Her hair color, was more like Marco's than Naomi's. Her eyes too, they were the same colours as Marco as well. If she was taller and had a pineapple hairstyle... well, if she was standing next to him and they both had their backs turned, they would be identical and West would have no idea who was who.

If Mace were a boy, she would be a mini Marco, his twin almost. Though, even though Mace is a girl, she still looked like a mini Marco dressed the way she was. Wearing that purple shirt, black pants, turquoise (though a lot of people would mistake it for being aqua) sash and those black scandals.

West couldn't wait for them to go to the island so that he could get closer to follow them and get some pictures for Marco and the others. They were they going to love this! Mace looked like Marco but she had Naomi's smile. It was nice. Like the perfect mix of her parents. It was great!

West wanted more pictures. Izo was going to love them! Marco too, even if the grumpy old bird wouldn't admit it but West knew how he would really feel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Garp…_

Garp was annoyed as hell. He had no idea where the hell Mace and the Freedom Fighters were! He had been here almost two weeks looking for the pirate captain and crew that had kidnapped his grandsons.

Well, from what Dadan and Makino said- they weren't kidnapped since the boys went with the girl and her crew willing. She had saved Sabo from his parents or some shit like that, which Garp would need to remember to thank her for… but still! Where the hell are they!?

* * *

Kaitlyn and Kay ran for it. They needed to get out of here! Right now!

At first, they were able to sneak off without anyone noticing them or knowing that they were leaving or knew who they were. Kay had the brilliant idea of them wearing cloaks so that no-one could see their faces. Kay had even brought Kaitlyn a new one, since her old one was looking a little worse for wear.

They had managed to get out of town but something (though neither of them were sure what) went wrong, then they had the Marines following them. Well, not following, they had the Marines chasing them.

Kaitlyn wanted to stay and fight but Kay had picked her up and ran for it. Why, Kaitlyn didn't know. But right then, all Kaitlyn could do was just sit there as Kay carried her and ran for their lives.

Kay tripped over (over what though, she wasn't completely sure about) and fell down with her friend Kaitlyn in her arms. Kay made it so that she took the worse of the fall so that younger girl didn't get hurt. Kay was covered in blood on her knees and arms as she lifted herself off of Kaitlyn so the girl could get out from underneath.

"Are you okay Kate?" Kay asked as Kaitlyn crawled out from underneath her and dusted herself off.

"Yes, I am," Kaitlyn said as they heard the Marines stopping.

Kaitlyn looked around them; they were in a clearing in a forest. The sun was slowly starting to set in the background and She could sense the blood lust of the Marines from where she was as she pulled out her draggers, getting ready to fight.

Kay got up and stood in front of Kaitlyn with a gun… since when did Kay have a weapon, and a gun at that too!?

"Run away, Kate." Kay told her just under her breath so that the Marines wouldn't hear them just yet.

"No," Kaitlyn told Kay. "I can't."

"Why not?!" Kay shouted at the younger girl.

"Because I don't like running away and making them think that they have won," the younger girl told the older one. "Run if you want too, but I'm not going anywhere till they're all dead."

Dead…?

"So what they said was true…" Kay said- a little scared, "You are killer… no! I won't believe it! There must be a reason! I… I…"

Kaitlyn said nothing as she just faced the Marines with a manic smile on her face. Getting to cut people… getting to make them bleed… getting to hurt them… Kaitlyn couldn't wait!

"I won't leave you!" Kay told Kaitlyn as she stood in front of her readily. "I will protect you!"

Protect her…? Like her grandparents had…? Before they… before they died…?

* * *

Okay… where the hell are they? Macey has no idea where the hell they were. Were they lost? Yeah, they were lost. They had to be lost.

Macey looked above them to see where the sun was but couldn't see it. Not because it was dark out, though Macey was pretty sure that it was going to be dark soon since it felt about sunset time. But the trees in the forest were too thick to see the sun past.

"Mace?" Don asked, "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea!" Macey laughed as she put her hand behind her head. Oh shit, "I think I got us lost."

Don groaned as he ran his hand over his face. Ace and Sabo seemed to be laughing, Max, Sin and Jack all sighed now wishing they had stayed behind and on the ship. While Marc was snickering as Luffy just looked at everyone, confused with everything that was going on. They were lost? Seriously? How the hell did Macey manage that? Seriously? Shouldn't they not be able to get lost because of Macey's Haki abilities? Couldn't she just sense their way out of here or something?

Macey flinched suddenly and was looking around them. Did Macey sense something with her Haki or something?

"How are we even lost?" Sin whined tiredly. "You should know where we are with your Haki thingy Mace! I knew some of us should have stayed with the ship…"

"Shh!" Don told Sin who shouted up as he noticed Macey looked worried about something as she looked around them. Macey looking worried was never a good thing.

"What's wrong Mace?" Don asked as he take a few steps closer to her as the others just looked at Mace as she looked around them.

"I don't know…" as Macey looked behind them, "I can sense something… I just don't know what…" then Macey said quietly to herself that only Don had managed to hear standing so close to Macey. "…Is someone following us still…?"

Don went to Mace's ear and whispered, "You think it's that person from boat that has been following us for a little bit?"

"Might be…" Macey whispered back. "Don't tell the others. I don't want them freaking out." Don nodded his head as Macey flinched again but looked forward to their left a bit, "That wasn't the same thing as I sensed as before…"

"NOOOOOO!" a voice screamed, "KKKKAAAAYYYYYY!"

Macey took off running before anyone said anything or asked her what they should do.

What was Mace doing running off into an unknown area while they were lost and had no idea where they were?! What was Mace thinking!? What was the Captain thinking running off on her own and towards where someone was screaming?!

"Damn it!" Don muttered as he picked up Luffy, Ace and Sabo- who were not protesting at all even though Ace looked like he wanted to as they chased after Macey.

Don had picked the three of them up thinking they might not be able to keep up with him as he ran after Mace and Don really shouldn't go off on his own so he grabbed Ace, Sabo and Luffy to take with him.

"Fuck it," Jack sighed turning to Marc, Max and Sin. "We better go after them."

"Do we have too?" Sin asked.

"Yes, we do," Jack sighed again. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

West hid as he tried to hide his presence more. Damn it! The girl could sense him! Did someone teach Mace how to use Haki or something?! Seriously! A normal person wouldn't have noticed him at all but Mace did! Who taught her to use Haki!?

It had to be Haki! How else was she able to tell that he was here and following them?!

Where the hell did that scream come from and where the hell did that blood lust come from!? Where the hell does Mace think she is going off to on her own like that!?

What the hell is going on!?

* * *

 **Macey: i can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **... thank you... i hope. anyway! things will get interesting next chapter! we cover part of Sin's past and have a fight between Marines and the Freedom Fighters. i wonder who is going to win?**

 **Sin:... fuck!**

 **ASL: 10 reviews, 19 favs and 24 follows! keep it coming!**

 **anyway, till next time!**

 **Sabo: this was short...**

 **Ace: it feels weird...**

 **Luffy: can i give a spoiler to make it longer?**

 **what are you doing?! i said that's it! i need to get back writing!**

 **Luffy: the Marines vs. Freedom Fighters goes for about two more chapters! ending at 13!**

 **LUFFY!**

 **Luffy: um... bye!**


	14. Chapter 12

_edited by Gerbilfriend and me_

 **Macey: We're back!**

 **that we are. please don't go singing about it!**

 **Macey*whining*: ooowwww!**

 **Ace: what's this about changing something in the story again?**

 **oh...um... have you been reading my messages?**

 **Ace: yes!**

 **why you... sigh, yes. i am thinking of changing something. why?**

 **Ace: what is it?**

 **you've read my messages! why don't you tell me?**

 **Ace*looking at them again*: another fire devil...? firebird...? what?**

 **I was talking to someone who happens to think that you should keep your original devil fruit of fire and she was giving ideas of what i could for Macey's instead since i want it to be fire based somehow/in some way.**

 **Ace: was i won't get the water one then?**

 **properly not if i go with this idea and change it back to the flame-flame fruit.**

 **Ace: who will get it then?**

 **Sabo most likely.**

 **Ace*shrugging*: i don't really care. do whatever you want. just let the fans know if your changing things, again.**

 **shut up Ace!**

 **Sabo: maybe we should the reviews before this gets into a fight?**

 **Luffy: Reviews!**

 **Macey: I agree!**

 **okay, okay. reviews.**

 **Guest-**

 **um... is your name...? anyway, here's update!**

 **Macey: what kind of name is guest?**

 **ASL: i don't know.**

 **Sin: what kind of name is Sinner or Sin?**

 **hey! it's good one for this story! as everyone will find out why in this chapter!**

 **Macey: oh? so we covering Sin's backstory then?**

 **Yes, most of it at least anyway. the rest of it will be in the next chapter.**

 **Sin: fuck...**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **ASL: who screamed?**

 **Macey: people can find out this chapter. but, there are only a few choices. and yes, Uncle West really shouldn't underestimate me. i am my parents' daughter after all.**

 **Freedom Fighters: true that... who's your dad again?**

 **Macey: sigh. we will go over this again later...**

 **next review!**

 **Macey: wait!**

 **why...?**

 **Macey: my dad has been keeping tabs on me?**

 **can we deal with that issue later? and no, just your worry-wart uncles.**

 **Macey: oh, okay. next review!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **oh my friend, i thank you once again for the help. you are a friend and a great help with fixing up things in the chapter! (PS AceAyane does have nothing to do with the author notes at the start and end, only the actual story/chapter)**

 **Macey: yes thank you! Freedom Fighters? ASL?**

 **Freedom Fighters: thank you!**

 **ASL: thanks!**

 **anyway, back to the review. i have no secret to reviews! i just do them! and the difference between visitors and views? no idea. i didn't even know that was a visitor and views thing... i wonder have may have actually viewed this but not follow or fav...**

 **Macey: who knows or cares! bahahaha!**

 **i do!**

 **Macey: anyway! on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kaitlyn stood there with the weird cuffs on. She had no idea what they were, what they were made of or why they made her feel so weak… but she had to get to Kay! Kaitlyn crawled on the ground over to Kay, who was holding her side and bleeding a lot. She had to stop the bleeding! She could do that easily with her devil fruit powers!

"Kate…" Kay said coughing up blood as she held onto her side. "Run…"

Kaitlyn shook her head as she put her own bloody hand over Kay's wound, making sure her own blood got in there with Kay's so that she could heal her.

"I can heal you! I can help!" Kaitlyn told Kay in a strained voice- trying her hardest to not cry or scream. She didn't want to show how scared and worried she was that she was going to lose her first friend in forever. "I can stop the bleeding!"

Kay smiled softly and sadly at her younger friend. "You can't Katie."

Kaitlyn grew horrified as she realized that her devil fruit powers wouldn't work. Why wouldn't they work!? She tried harder to get them to work. She had to save her friend!

"You're a devil fruit eater…cough…" Kay coughed and spat up blood as she looked at the cuff. She was getting weaker, that much was obvious. Plus, it was hard to breathe without blood getting in the way. "Those cuffs are made of sea-stone… they're one of the few weaknesses that devil fruit eaters have… Your devil fruit powers won't work with them on…"

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Kaitlyn shouted desperately as she tried to yank them off forcefully. Tears were peeking through the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall just yet. She had to get the cuffs off, she couldn't let her friend die like this! "TAKE THEM OFF! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

The Marine leader walked forward and went over to Kaitlyn, who wasn't paying any attention to them. He then stabbed her in the side with his sword without a word of warning. He then stood on Kay's hand that was at her side to make it bleed more.

"Just hurry up and die, you stupid girl." the Marine told Kay who just glared up at him angrily. He wouldn't get away with this. Not if she could help it.

"Make me you bastard!" Kay snarled at him. It was almost as if the wound was just a minor injury with the way she tried to fight back. "What kind of justice is this!? Killing kids for no reason at all!"

"It's not for no reason at all, you bitch!" the Marine told Kay as Kaitlyn tried to attack him in order to get him away from Kay. "It's all because you helped a criminal with bad blood to try and escape justice. Since you helped the criminal, that makes you a criminal as well and you'll both begetting what you deserve, death."

The Marine kicked Kaitlyn away from them using Haki, though Kaitlyn didn't know what it is. Kaitlyn's whole body was sore where he kicked her and how she had landed hurt like hell too! She was sore! This pain was one of the worst that she has ever felt! Kaitlyn slowly sat up as she tried to work out where everything went wrong…

* * *

 _Moments ago…_

Kay was shooting at the Marines as they shot back while Kaitlyn cut her wrists/arms a little to make sure she had blood to throw at people. The moment her blood landed on the wounds on the Marines, she was able to control them. Even if only a little, against the Marines that had swords and tried to fight against her, well, they couldn't move very easily anymore at least.

Kaitlyn managed to get them to swallow some of her blood as she dodged their attacks, but she got them with other attacks as well. She used Blood Crush- squeezing her own wound (which didn't really hurt her) to cause pain to all of the Marines who were infected with her blood. Kay seemed to be a little put off by it, but said nothing as she shot someone who just shot Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn put her hand over the spot to make it stop bleeding and smiled.

"Was that meant to hurt?" Kaitlyn smiled creepily while looking to the soldier who fired the gun. "You have to try a little harder than that boys. Come on."

They were fighting against the Marines and it looked like they were going to win… That was until the leader turned up… that's when everything went wrong.

There was something weird and wrong about the man… he was really strange, just walking into the fight, like it was nothing to worry about… and then next thing that Kaitlyn knew... someone had managed to put the weird cuffs on her, but then Kay killed the person. Then someone had managed to shoot Kay after that because she got in the way of a bullet. No… several bullets actually, ones that were meant for Kaitlyn and that's how they ended up in this situation.

* * *

 _Present time…_

Kaitlyn wasn't sure what it was about the man, but there was something weird about him. Was it because her blood attacks didn't work on him? That Kay's bullets went right through the man like it was nothing, the same thing happened with Kaitlyn's draggers?

That he seemed to be like… that he seemed to be like water or something? Like he was made of water so physical attacks don't work against him.

What the hell is this man!?

"Kay!" Kaitlyn shouted as the man put his hand on her face. Then his hand turned to water and made a circle around her head (kind of like a big fish bowl) and was drowning her. Kaitlyn could see her friend dying right in front of her and unable to do anything but watch her friend thrash around to try and breathe.

Her grandparents' deaths come back to Kaitlyn and so did all of the feelings that she felt then. Of the hopelessness, being useless, and unable to do anything. Kaitlyn hated those feelings! She didn't want to feel that! Not again! Never again! Kaitlyn didn't want to be powerless!

"NOOOOOO!" Kaitlyn screamed as loudly as she could. She never knew she could make her voice go that loud or high before now. As Kay's eyes fell closed, the Marine let her go standing up straight. "KKKKAAAAYYYYYY!"

No…

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion as the Marine began walking over to where she was. _'This is it…_ ' Kaitlyn thought solemnly, feeling horrible and guilty as she looked at her friend and then the Marine. She was good as dead. Kaitlyn closed her eyes as she just accepted it. She would be joining Kay and her grandparents soon…

There was nothing that Kaitlyn could do… she was bleeding and unable to heal herself because of this stupid sea-stone stuff. She had lost her first friend in a very long time. There was nothing she could do to stop this water man… Marine person from killing her. There wasn't anything she could do…

Kaitlyn felt the water surround her own head, she didn't fight it as she slowly began to drown.

"STOP!" a voice shouted out suddenly, which made Kaitlyn open her eyes. Who was that!?

The Marine stopped and dropped Kaitlyn who was coughing up the water as she looked around for the source of the voice. Who said that? Where were they?

A small shadow was above Kaitlyn and she looked up as it slowly got bigger… what the hell!?

* * *

Macey kept moving forward even though she could hear Don yelling at her to stop. But Macey couldn't stop. She just couldn't! She wasn't sure why! But she had to keep going! She just had to! Something told her if she stopped… something bad was going to happen to someone, so she had to keep moving!

Macey stopped suddenly as she realized she was at a little cliff and so she looked around the area. She saw nothing but she could sense people… but where…?

Below!

Macey looked down as she watched as a Marine just finished killing someone and was now walking over to a girl, not much older than Luffy. The girl looked like she was feeling weak and had given up this fight. Macey watched as the Marine put his hand over the girl's face and a water fish bowl shaped thing went around the girl's head.

He was a logia type devil fruit eater! Maybe… But it was a water based devil fruit power!

Macey realized quickly, horrified that the Marine was trying to drown the girl, and that she was slowly bleeding death too!

"STOP!" Macey shouted at the top of her lungs as she released some of her Conqueror's Haki to force him to stop.

The Marine dropped the girl and looked around for the source of not only the voice but the Haki he had sensed. The girl seemed to be doing the same thing as the Marine. Looking around for the source of the voice.

Macey took a few steps back as Don got there with Ace, Sabo and Luffy and was about to ask her what was going on. Well he was until she ran right off the cliff, scaring the hell out of the ASL Trio and Don as they watched.

Macey looked down at the Marine with a look of murder in her eyes as he looked up. The girl that Macey had seen, looked up at her too. Macey kicked the Marine away using Haki, seeing as how the man was a devil fruit eater. She heard the Marines yell out something about a Vice Admiral as she kicked the man away from the girl.

What the hell was a Vice Admiral doing the East Blue? Weren't they normally at the Grandline base? What the fuck was one doing here all the way it the weakest?

Macey landed on her feet, a little heavily (but she was fine) on the ground. Like she had just flown in here out of nowhere.

"Mace!" Don shouted looking over the edge of the cliff.

"I'm fine!" Macey shouted back.

Mace…? Why did that name sound familiar to the Marines…?

"Get down here!" Macey shouted as she looked up at Don. "Find a way down! There are a lot of Marines down here!"

At least twenty that Macey could count- which is not including the thirty that weren't really moving and were down for the count or injured.

"Let's go!" Luffy smiled as he pushed them all down the cliff without a moment's thought or hesitation and grinning the entire way.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Ace yelled as they fell down. But really… what were they expecting with Luffy there? He always went the fastest way to his objective after all and the objective now was down.

Macey looked up and was wondering what the hell the boys were doing. They didn't have to jump after Macey, they knew that… Right?

Luffy laughed as he made sure he was under them and sucked in as much air as he could and made himself into a huge balloon. Something about a Gomu Gomu no Balloon… was that Luffy…?

Shit!

Macey picked up the girl and moved out of the way as Luffy landed where they had been moments before and breaking everyone's fall.

It confused the hell out of the Marines who still hadn't moved yet. Why were the Marines standing in one place? Were they frozen in place or something?

Macey coughed a few times as she waved her hand out in front of herself to try and get the dust and dirt out of her face. Damn, that was so cool! Don, Ace and Sabo would have thought it was cool too, if it didn't nearly kill them! What the hell was Luffy thinking!? Why did the idiot do that!?

"Bahahahaha!" Macey laughed as she held girl, who Macey was now just trying to work out who she was.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as his brothers and Don had a go at him for doing something so stupid and almost getting them all killed for it.

Seriously, what the hell was Luffy thinking when he did that!?

"Who the hell are you guys!?" the Vice Admiral shouted holding onto his bleeding and very broken nose.

"Mace," Macey smirked in response as she put the girl down and stood up straight while she addressed the Marine Vice Admiral. Her eyes never left the Marine, "Captain of the Freedom Fighters." Her whole mind and being was concentrating on the Marine Vice Admiral.

He was a dangerous man and there was no way that Macey was going to take any chances with him. Not until she knew why he was here. There was no way that the Marines had sent a Vice Admiral after her, her contact in the marines would have called… Then again, he should have called the moment he knew that a Vice Admiral was going to be in the East Blue, so why didn't he?

Oh, he was so going to get it later…

But more importantly, why was this Marine Vice Admiral here? There was no way, whoever this girl was, was dangerous enough for Marine HQ to send a Vice Admiral after her. So why was he here and who was the girl?

A few of the Marines whispered between themselves- knowing who Mace and the Freedom Fighters were. How could they not know who they were? The papers were still reporting about the thing the Freedom Fighters did to that Celestial Dragon a little while back.

What the hell were Mace and the Freedom Fighters doing here?

"Jack!" Macey shouted. Macey was worried about the amount of blood coming from the girl.

"Coming Cap!" Jack shouted as he was coming down by rope, which he thankfully had tied to a tree so that the others could climb down. Jack was not insane like Luffy or Mace to jump down, which, yes, he had seen.

Max and Marc were right behind Jack on the rope. Sin was standing on the cliff still. He obviously did not want to be a part of the fight unless he really needed to be. Sin did prefer to not be in fights because of his history…

"Jack and Marc, the girl!" Macey ordered as she and the Vice Admiral Marine had a stare down. Macey didn't forget her duties as a Captain though. "Max! You're with me, Don and the ASL! Marc! Get those sea-stone cuffs off the girl right away! You understand me?!"

"Right Captain!" Marc nodded as he and Jack went to pick the girl up and was looking over her injuries. Marc was looking through his stuff to find where his lock picking stuff was. They were in one of his (many) pockets… somewhere…

"Right Cap!" Jack nodded as he went right to work.

The girl said nothing as she just sat there and stared at Macey and her crew. Who the hell are they? And why are they helping her? What are they doing here? Why are they here? What the hell is going on?

"Stick with me Max," Don nodded to the young (but slightly older than him) chef.

"Right…" Max nervously nodded.

"What about Sin?" Sabo asked.

"We'll use him if we need too," Macey told Sabo, not looking at him as there was no way in hell she was taking her eyes off the Marine Vice-Admiral for a moment. "Sin doesn't like fighting unless we need him to. Personal reasons. Just use this as a chance to use some of your Haki skills and practice using your Haki. Okay?"

"Okay!" the three brothers nodded, all getting ready to fight in their own way.

The three of them trusted Macey and her judgement, it was hard not to. She had saved Sabo and hasn't forced them to do anything that they didn't want to do, so they were more than happy to follow Macey's plan in fights. Even Ace, who normally didn't like or trust people, had faith in Macey and was fine with doing as she asked.

Macey charged at the Vice Admiral, who opened up his palm and fired water out of it at Macey, who either dodged it or used her Haki to repel it. Damn this girl was fast and she knew how to use Haki and used it well too, this was going to tough.

Don took off right afterwards, towards the big group of Marines, with Luffy, Sabo and Ace right beside him and Max right behind them. A few of the Marines fired their guns but Luffy stretched his arm out and repelled the bullets right back at them. Ace used his pipe, which he and Sabo had brought with them. They had known that there was a chance of getting into a fight and didn't want to be without it. They used the pipes to stop a Marine with a sword from cutting Luffy.

Sabo used his pipe to back up and protect Ace as Max had a sword and a gun in his hands- a gun in his right and a sword in his left. The cook or chef, depending on what you want to call him, didn't fight much, but he knew enough to protect himself and back up the crew and their little guests when he needed too.

Sin closed his eyes and covered his ears as the fighting went on… the sound of this reminded him too much of when he was little and the Celestial Dragon had come… When he had used the whole town for his own sick game… When Sin was forced to kill his own family and friends if he wanted to live… if he wanted Soul to live… Sin didn't want to remember! He didn't want too…!

* * *

 _9 years ago_ …

Six-year-old Klaus Sinner, also known as Sin, smiled as his older sister was brushing his orange hair. Sin hated to brush his hair, sure he hated it when his older sister Sign would do something girly with it, but he hated brushing his own hair more. Sin also hated brushing Sign's orange hair but their mother would do that once Sign was done with Sin's hair, which was a longer than normal being around Sin's neck length.

Sin sat there as Sign brushed his hair- they were wearing the same clothes. A plain blue shirt and black pants. Sign hummed as she worked and their mother Sara was running around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her husband, Sin's and Sign's father, Simon was a dock worker and was coming home later this morning since he had night shift at the docks.

Sara smiled as she looked out the window. They could see the harbour and docks from here and it was a beautiful sight. Sara frowned suddenly which ended up getting her children's attention. Her brown eyes held a type of fear, which neither Sin or his sister had never seen in their mother's eyes before.

Why did their mother look so scared and afraid?

"Sign, take Sin and Soul and go hide," their mother ordered quickly, getting up and helping them move. "Right now!"

Sin and Sign looked into each other's brown eyes as Sign nodded her head. Sign didn't say anything as she picked up Sin, and then grabbed their baby brother Soul, who was sleeping, and went to go hide. Sign opened up a cupboard in the hallway of the house. She knew it had a secret compartment in the side of the wall that their father had made for when pirates attacked so that they could hide there. Sign got inside with her two little brothers.

The only way to find it was to actually, and physically, be looking for it. One couldn't just find it by opening the cupboard up and looking inside you had to move things and feel around for the small switch that opens it up.

Sin held onto his sister as hard as he could as they sat there and waited to see what was going on. They wanted to know why their mother had ordered them to hide.

 _BANG!_

Sin flinched when he heard the door of their house go crashing into the wall. It stirred Soul a little, but Sign was able to get him back to sleep.

"Can I help you sirs?" they heard their mother ask.

"Yes you can," said a voice that neither sibling recognized. Who was that? "Our boss was bored and has decided to use this town for his amusement."

Boss…? Pirates? Marines? Bandits? Some other type of Outlaw? Who were these people?

"How is this woman Saint Rolland?" a different voice asked.

Saint…? As in a World Noble and Celestial Dragon type of Saint…? Why was one of them here?! What was he planning on doing to the town to cure himself of his boredom?

"She's boring and ugly," a voice answered, this must be Saint Rolland. "She can join in the game with others."

"Yes sir, Saint Rolland." the first voice said as they heard their mother protesting as she was taken away.

"Are there more?" Saint Rolland asked. "I need more people to make this amusing."

"Don't see any more people Saint Rolland sir," the second voice answered.

"But there are," a third voice sounded. "I found a photo. There seem to be three kids."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Oh? Are there?" Saint Rolland said, sounding a little bored. "Find them."

Sign put her hand to his mouth as she heard Sin start to whimper. They needed to be quiet. They shouldn't be able to find them, hopefully. However, the room wasn't sound proof so they needed to be as quiet as possible.

"I want the boy when you find the children." Saint Rolland's voice said over his people breaking things. "He seems interesting enough."

* * *

 _A little while later…_

Sin screamed when he heard and saw the door of their hiding place torn off its hinges. Sign handed Sin their baby brother as she tackled the men down to the ground and fought against them to try and give Sin time to get away.

"Sin run!" Sign shouted at her brother over the fight.

Sin nodded his head as he got out of the hiding spot and started to run away but stopped when he felt something being thrown over him. It was their kitchen table. Sin stopped as he protected Soul in his arms.

"Sinner!" Sign shouted, sounding almost desperate and hurried. "Move!"

Sin opened his eyes as he felt someone grab him and hold onto him.

"Let go!" Sin shouted.

Sin held onto Soul as hard as he could. He didn't want anyone to take his baby brother but he wasn't strong enough as someone ripped the baby out his arms. The baby suddenly woke up from the movement and started to cry.

"Soul!" Sin shouted out, and then managed to kick the man in the shin. They all heard it shatter from the sheer force of the kick from the six-year-old kid.

Being stronger than the average adult human was something not many people knew about Sin.

Sin tackled the man who took Soul- hitting him several times in the face- easily breaking many bones in the man's face. Soul just resting and crying slightly in the man's arms. Saint Rolland smiled in amusement, this boy was interesting- very interesting. Saint Rolland wanted him. He held up his hand to tell his men to not move or do anything to help the man that Sin was still hitting in the face with his bare hands.

"Sin!" Sign shouted. She had to get his attention and get them to escape.

Sin stopped as he looked up at his sister- he was partly covered in blood from repeatedly hitting the man over and over again. Sin grabbed Soul quickly as he backed away from Saint Rolland and the men with him. Soul went quiet in his brother's arms.

"Your name is Sin, it is?" Saint Rolland smiled crookedly as he looked at the boy. He had one of the ugliest faces that Sin had ever seen.

Sin slowly nodded his head- he wasn't sure what else to do as he held Soul closer to his chest. He made sure that he had a proper hold on him this time. Soul didn't cry but made a few baby sounds against Sin.

"Then it's settled," Saint Rolland told his men as he smiled, happy that he had been found someone in this lame town that was worth his time, and to make into one of his new little toys. One of his little sins, and it was even more perfect that the boy's name happened to be Sin too. "I want this boy. Bring him along. And that infant thing in his arms as well."

What…?

Sin didn't even have time to protest as one of the men picked him up. Sin didn't try to fight though as he kept hold of Soul since he was afraid that someone would try to take him again. Sin didn't want to lose Soul.

* * *

 _Hours later…_

Sin sat in a cell, still holding onto Soul who was crying, again. Sin had no idea where his parents were or where his sister was either. He wanted Soul to stop crying, but he had no idea how to make him stop! Sin wanted the crying to stop but he didn't want to hurt Soul! Why can't the baby just stop crying?! What could he do to make the baby stop crying?! He was only six! He knew nothing about babies!

"Stop Soul!" Sin shouted as he held onto Soul and couldn't understand why the baby was crying, "Shut up!"

The baby didn't stop crying so Sin just put him on the floor. Sin hated this! He didn't understand what was going on! What was going on!? Why were they doing this?! Why wasn't someone stopping this?!

Sin just laid down next to Soul who had stopped crying as he was now sucking on Sin's fingers. Sin just laid there on the ground and closed his eyes as he hugged Soul who was sucking on his fingers and slowly fell asleep…

As long as Sin has Soul… everything was fine. Even if the baby annoyed him to no end with all of his annoying crying. After all, Soul was innocent and a baby and you, so he wouldn't remember any of this…

* * *

 _Later…_

"This is the one then sir?" a voice said.

"Yes, it is," Saint Rolland said.

Sin woke up and looked up to see the Celestial Dragon and another person above him. Sin went to pull Soul closer to him but felt nothing… Horror filled Sin as he felt nothing there and he looked to his arms. He didn't see Soul at all, he was missing! They had taken Soul!

Soul!

"Where's my baby brother!?" Sin shouted. Soul was only six months old! Where was he?! Sin needed him! Sin needed to look after him! He's just a baby! Even if he was loud and annoying when he cried!

Saint Rolland tsked in annoyance as he slapped Sin across the face. The kid should just be quiet and do as he was told. He was informed that he was slave and Rolland was a Celestial Dragon.

"Shut it, boy," Saint Rolland told Sin who just glared at the man. It was going to be fun breaking this kid and seeing that fire and light in his eyes eventually die. "Or I will kill that annoying little infant you call a brother."

Soul!

"Please don't sir!" Sin begged after he registered what the jerk had just said to him. He couldn't let anything happen to his baby brother!

That was much better. The boy seemed to learn where his place was very quickly.

Saint Rolland smirked, "That's better boy. You do as I tell you and no harm will befall your baby brother. Understand?" Sin nodded his head silently, glaring at the floor where the man wouldn't see. "Good. Charles here is going to give you something. I want no complaining or you won't see your brother." Sin nodded his head again. "Good, Charles? Take the boy to get his marks."

Marks…?

Charles, who was the other man, he was nothing special. Just a short man wearing a weird suit and sunglasses with dark brown eyes and brown hair. Charles led Sin out of the cage and Sin followed the man to a weird room on the ship? Sin didn't know he was on a ship…

"In here," the man ordered and Sin followed- he wanted Soul back so he had to listen- whether he liked it or not. "Sit down and take off your shirt boy."

Sin did what was told of him- sitting down on a chair and taking off his shirt. Sin was scared- he was shit scared. Sin went pale when he saw the brand- the red-hot iron just taken off the fire sort of brand. Sin was too scared to move. Sin knew what that brand meant- the dragon like paw mark- the oval circle shape with the two triangles on top and one on the bottom.

It was the mark of a slave…

Sin closed his eyes as he felt the brand be pushed into his back and he felt the burning skin- it was beyond painful! Sin bit his lip and tongue to stop himself from yelling and screaming out in pain. It burned! But he wasn't going to scream! Sin needed to protect Soul! He had to know that his baby brother is okay! Sin had to see him!

Sin went even paler seeing a second brand and screamed this time when it touched his left shoulder and he was held in place so that the brand branded fit right into his left shoulder- this one said- Property of Saint Rolland.

* * *

Sin sat in his cell. Happy that his shirt was back on as he didn't want to look at those ugly brands on his body. He didn't want to think about them, Sin looked at his wrist where he had a weird looking bracelet on, someone had called it a bomb collar or something…

"Here you go my little sin," Saint Rolland smiled giving Sin a weird looking fruit- it was a big weird pear and pineapple shaped fruit, white in color - with weird golden yellow colored wing shaped swirls on it.

What the hell is this?

"I believe this is will be amusing," Saint Rolland smirked, liking his plan of making the ultimate slave fighter- since, doesn't the saying go you must try them young... Saint Rolland meant, you must train them young? "Don't you know? I want you to eat this."

"Why sir?" Sin asked, hearing his own voice sounded weird. It didn't sound right. Maybe it was from the screaming from the branding…

"Your name is Sin," Saint Rolland told Sin who nodded his head again, he didn't mind explaining his reasons behind them since he loved them and hearing his own voice. "You're very existence is a sin then. Like your name. You will become a sinner for me then Sin. And this devil fruit will be the thing that forgives you for it."

Devil fruit…? What's that?

"It will turn you into an Angel, it has holy powers and properties. The very opposite of your name," the Saint went on, "then you will sin for me, Sin."

Sin shook in fear. He really didn't like the sound of this… Sin stared at the devil fruit.

"Eat, or I will kill your baby brother then you!" the Celestial Dragon ordered.

Sin slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to die and he didn't want his little brother, his baby brother, Soul to die either!

"Yes sir," Sin nodded eating the fruit, it was disgusting! But he ate it anyway.

"Good boy my little sin," the Celestial Dragon smiled as he moved his hand to tell Sin to come closer again, "Now come here." Sin walked over and closed his eyes as the Celestial Dragon smiled down at him. "Starting tomorrow. You will be in the death games and kill whoever you run into before they kill you. Understand?"

Sin nodded his head.

"Good," the man smiled as Sin flinch as the man started to touch him and Sin said nothing. He couldn't, not if he wanted to see Soul…

* * *

 _Three months later…_

Sin didn't question anything anymore. He didn't need to. He knew what he was. A sin- his whole existence was just a sin. Something that god could never forgive. Sin stood over the dead bodies of many men, women and children- his hands stained red with blood. If Saint Rolland says to do something, if God told him to do anything then Sin just does. If not, then Sin doesn't get to see Soul, doesn't get food or drink, or anything for that matter. It was just easier to do as he was told. Sin wouldn't get hurt and neither would Soul. Everything Sin did was for Soul. Sin sins for Soul. It was only Sin and Soul. And Soul was all that mattered.

It only took him a day to learn how to use the dual short twin blades- Saint Rolland's choice of weapon for him. He found some kind of amusement in it.

At first, Sin got hurt a lot and he hated it. He didn't want anything to do with it, with this death game and the killing but there this other side… that enjoyed it. Sometimes, Sin would black out and not remember anything. Other times, he remembered every single detail.

Sin's kind of long orange hair was tied back and he had dead looking brown eyes. Sin turned around when he heard the buzzer that said that another opponent was coming. Sin wiped off the blood on his hands and swords on his pants and shirt.

Sin glared at the spot where he knew the person would come from. It didn't matter who it was - a neighbour, a family friend, or an old friend or even family- it could be anyone and it didn't matter. All that mattered was staying alive. It was kill or be killed. Because if Sin died, who would be there for Soul? What would then happen to Soul?

Sin flinched when saw the familiar long orange hair. He couldn't remember why it was familiar but he knew it… who was this…? Who did it belong to again…?

"Sin…?" the older girl said looking at him- as if she knew exactly who he was, but he couldn't remember who she was… but it didn't matter. He had to kill her. It was all he could do.

Sin's hands shook and he looked down at them. Why were they shaking now? Why not when he beheaded Mr. Jones, one of his neighbours? Or Mrs. Kaylin, the nice baker who always gave him free samples and bread to take home? Or when he had to kill his own father? Or when had to kill Emily or Amy or Eric or Jake? Why not when he had killed the only friends he had ever had? Why were his hands shaking now, but not then? They didn't even shake with his first kill- his own mother who had ran onto the short blades and made Sin swear on his life to take care of Soul… why were they shaking now…?

"It's me Sin," the girl spoke softly, taking a step toward him which made Sin take a step back, who was this girl? "It's Sign. Your sister."

Sister…? That's right… Sin had an older sister…

"What are you waiting for, my little sin?" Saint Rolland's voice said over a speaker (den-den mushi) system, "Kill her! Or I will kill you and that brother of yours!"

Sin's face went blank when heard Soul's crying voice over the speakers after Saint Rolland's voice said those words.

Soul…

Sin walked up to his sister, who had her back turned to him as she screamed and shouted at the man for making their baby brother cry and for forcing Sin to do this. Asking him why he was doing this to them in the first place as well. Why couldn't he leave them alone? Telling him to stop this stupid game.

"I'm sorry," was all Sin said when he stabbed his sister in the back through the heart.

That was all Sin could say to whoever he killed, was that he was sorry. He didn't want to kill people. He didn't want to be what his name was. He didn't want to be a sinner but it was all Sin could do to stay alive and to keep Soul alive. Was to sin.

It was all he could do… and it didn't help that was also his name…

* * *

 _3 years later- 6 years ago…_

Sin stayed away from the new guy as much as he could. Donate? That's what Sin thought his name was. He was a Fishman or something. It was a weird. Sin had never seen anything like him before and Sin was scared. He didn't know or like the guy. He was scary looking and all of the other slaves and people kept going on about how dangerous he was.

Sin worked on the boat. Sanding down wood on the new boat that he was working on, on the Celestial Dragon's huge ship. It was all he could do as he thought about killing himself again. The sea water… the ocean… it was right there… and it would be so easy to do it… all it would take is one step…

"Sin-Sin!" Soul shouted running over him.

Sin looked over and smiled as his little brother ran over to him and hugged him. Sin patted his head. The boy didn't have a bomb collar like most of the other slaves and neither did Sin. There was no need for one. Sin was Saint Rolland's most (reluctant) loyal slave. He knew what would happen if he didn't do as he was told. He had been here for three years after all. And he was one of the longest lasting slaves.

Soul looked just like Sin with his orange hair and brown eyes. They were both wearing plain grey pants and a red shirt.

That was right, that was why Sin hadn't killed himself yet… he still had Soul… the little ray of light and hope… he couldn't leave the kid all alone… not after killing their parents and older sister… the only two to survive those deadly games that Saint Rolland was so ever fond of from their town home…

"Hey Soul," Sin smiled as he patted his little brother's head.

They were both slaves, like the others. They were just special, Saint Rolland and the guards made it well known to everyone, especially new slaves, that the brothers were special. Sin could pretty much do anything and get away with it. Soul had gotten hurt and Sin killed the guy (another slave though) without a second thought. No-one tried to hurt or touch Soul again after that. Everyone knew how dangerous Sin was but not Soul. The kid seemed to be completely unaware of it.

Probably because Sin would rather die than hurt his Soul.

Sin had even gotten away with killing guards and low class nobles. He never did anything against another Celestial Dragon. No matter how much it looked like he wanted too. He just took it and did nothing. Normally taking it out on someone else or doing what he is doing now. Working on a wooden project or a boat. The kid was good at working with wood and making boats for someone so young.

"Saint Rolland said there's another game tonight…" Soul said grabbing his brother's shirt and gripping it hard as Sin worked on the boat, with the guards watching over the brothers. "Your gonna win… right?"

Sin nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. "Of course. Can't leave you behind, now can I?"

"Right!" Soul smiled. "It's meant to be something called, a tag-team?"

Tag team? Sin was going to have to work with someone? Sin bet it was the new guy, the Fishman that Saint Rolland had just brought in.

"I can handle it Soul, don't worry," Sin told his little brother gently, trying to sooth away any worries the other may have. "You just do everything that Saint Rolland tells you to do, like I do and everything will be fine, okay?"

"Right Sin-Sin!" Soul nodded.

"It's time to go now," the guards told Soul.

"But…" Soul started. He barely got any time to see Sin and Soul hated it. Just like Sin did. But they had to do as they were told or they would get less time next time, or they wouldn't see each other for long time again.

Sin stopped working as he picked Soul up giving him a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug. "It's fine Soul. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!" Soul smiled.

If Sin had known that was going to be the last time he was ever going to see Soul. He would have just jumped right into the ocean with his little brother so that they would have died together.

Sin knew he had been right. He was terrified of the new guy- of Donate, though the guy kept telling Sin to call him Don for some weird reason. The two of them had been forced to work together for the death game. The guy barely touched his opponent and the opponent was pretty much killed on the spot.

It was scary.

Donate had even managed to hurt Sin in the fight, even though they were meant to be working and fighting together. Sin hoped that was the first and last time that he would ever have to fight with Donate.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Fight against him?" Sin frowned as he looked over at grey coloured shark Fishman Donate- Sin didn't want to fight the guy. He was scarily strong. Stronger than Sin, he could kill Sin easily if he wanted too. Sin knew what he was capable of. He had just witnessed it in their fight after all. Why did Sin have to fight against him?

"It's only for training you baby," the guard told Sin. "Saint Rolland wants to use you two for more tag-team fights in the future. So, since you two are now partners, it means that you have to get used each other. Know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Sin didn't like this. Not at all. But Sin didn't have a choice and he knew it. He would just have to do it. No matter how much he didn't want too.

* * *

Yep, Sin knew that Donate was a monster and all from everything that everyone had said about him, and from seeing him fight, but fighting against him! He really had no idea how much of a monster he was till then!

Sin walked to his brother 'room' and he felt his heart drop and he stopped when he saw it was empty. As in empty-empty. As in, there was no one there and nothing in there. Not Sin's old clothes that he knew that Soul had since he wore them. Not the small mattress or the old pillow (really just a bag with clothes and rags in it). Not the small toy stuffed dog toy that Sin had brought with them after taking it from their old home- the only thing left from their childhood and home.

Nothing. There was nothing here.

It was like Soul was never here. It was like he never existed.

"Soul!? Soul! Soul!" Sin shouted and looked around for his little brother. Everything that Sin did. Everything that he did. It's for Soul! Sin hadn't died yet for Soul! He hadn't killed himself and had stayed alive just for Soul! Where is he?! "SOUL!"

* * *

Sin looked out into the ocean. Sin just wanted to die. He wanted to be to dead. He was sore as he had several dark bruises all over his body and he cried as he pulled his legs into his stomach. Crying for the first time in gods knew when. Sin didn't even cry when he murdered his parents, sister, friends, or neighbours in cold blood but he was crying now.

Soul was gone. His Soul was gone, both his brother and his own actual soul. Sin was never going to see him again. Sin's only reason for living was gone.

Sin just sat there, covered in blood. It wasn't his- it was of that of a lot of other peoples.

Apparently, some of the other slaves didn't see it as being 'fair,' that Soul got special treatment because of him being Sin's little brother, and they killed him. They threw his body overboard and everything that he owned. So, Sin killed them. Saint Rolland wasn't happy about it- Sin had gotten beaten for killing all of the none fighting slaves who had been the ones who had killed Soul. Sin just wanted to die. What was there now that was worth actually living for?

Sin walked out to the edge of the ship. Just looking down at the ocean and saw Soul's smiling face. It would be better if Sin just died. He had killed pretty much everyone he ever knew, that he had ever cared about and who ever cared about him. Soul was the only thing that was worth living for and now Sin didn't have that.

What was the point in living anymore?

Sin didn't even think twice as he took a step off the ship and landed in the water. Hearing people shout but he didn't care. He just wanted to die now… and he welcomed the darkness as he was slowly drowning. Sin welcomed death…

* * *

 _2 years later… 4 years ago…_

"Yo. Mr. Landshark, do you have lungs? Don't you need water to breathe? How do you breathe air?" a voice said.

Who was that!? Sin didn't recognize the voice at all!

Sin opened his eyes as he saw a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a long purple shirt that looked like a dress on her, and long black pants plus oversized scandals. She looked be around eight or nine years old.

Was the girl really talking to Donate? Like it was nothing?

"My name is Donate or Don, not Mr. Landshark and what's it to you?" Don asked. Wondering who the hell this girl was and how she got here.

"Miss? Can we help?" Sin asked.

"You're awake Sin!" Don smiled- happy to see the one person that he could probably ever consider okay here, was awake since he wasn't actually that bad compared to others here. "Are you okay? You looked like you having a nightmare again." In another lifetime, Don might have considered Sin a friend. Sin was the closest thing that Don had to one here since they were fighting partners.

"I'm fine," Sin answered with a glare at Donate. Sin hated him. Sin was never going to forgive him. Why did Donate save him two years ago?!

"You still hate me for saving your life two years ago, don't you?" Don sighed.

"Stupid Fishman," Sin muttered- annoyed at the reminder that the damn fish had saved his life and stopped him from dying.

"Oi! I heard that, you stupid devil fruit eater!" Don shouted- a little annoyed that Sin was holding it against Don for saving his life.

"Devil Fruit Eater?" the girl smiled- seeming very happy and excited for some reason as her eyes sparkled. "Cool! I want you to join my crew then!"

What…?

"Hey Don, what's a Fishman?" the girl asked Don- looking confused. "You're a Fishman? What's that? I've never heard of it before… you should join my crew too!"

"Seriously?" Don asked, not sure if he should be taking a kid seriously. "You want me on your crew? Why? Aren't you scared of me? How have you not heard of a Fishman before?! Just who the hell are you? How the hell did you even get on the ship?!" Don wasn't sure if he should smile or frown. "You don't look like you're with Saint Rolland or his guards."

Was this girl serious?

"Well I'm Macey but you can call me Mace," the blonde girl smiled as she looked through the keys in her hand for the one that fits into the cage to open it. "Who the hell is Saint Rolland? Do they own this ship or something? Nope! I'm not with them. I was… sailing… yeah, let's go with that. When I could sense something with my Haki. No one seemed to notice me at all and I needed supplies and a new boat and stuff, so I come on board to… um… borrow them! Yeah, that's right. To borrow them! Totally not to steal them or anything. Hahaha…"

That was stupid. If the guards caught the girl… god knows what might happen. The guards might kill her, rape her. Who knew?

How did she get on the ship without the guards noticing her!? This ship had 24hour surveillance so that Sin couldn't drown himself again or in case of pirate attack. How did she get passed all of their security? And what the hell was Haki?!

It shouldn't be this easy for someone to get in here, right?

"Just leave them girl!" one of the other slaves said- who the girl had released earlier. "They'll just kill you! That's what they do! They're killers! Killer Slavers! Used for death games and matches! They're murderers!"

Sin hissed at the man who just kicked the cage door that Sin was behind, which was made of sea-stone.

"Yeah! They've killed lots of us and people before! Just leave them!"

"No," Mace told in a dead serious and almost warning sounding voice. "I don't care who they are or what their past is or what they have done. I want them as a part of my crew and they deserve freedom just as much as any of you do! They're slaves here too you know!"

Who was this girl and where did she come from? Why was she here!?

"Why?" Don asked.

"You both seem amusing!" Mace smiled, "And by that, I mean very interesting! I think having a Fishman as a First Mate would be cool and I would like to study and research Sin's devil fruit too. If he'll let me of course. You see, I'm Devil Fruit Researcher and I would love to finish off my mum's research since most of it got destroyed. And why wouldn't you deserve Freedom? Everyone deserves that. It's something that we all need to stand up and fight for if we want it."

"That's your dream?" Don asked.

"Nope!" Mace smiled and told them. "My dream to live life freely and help others keep or gain their freedom. So? What do you say? Care to join me and join my fight for freedom? Want to join my crew? Pretend to be a fighter or stay here and most likely die?"

 _'_ _That's right_ ,' Sin thought to himself _, 'this is where we got our name from… from Macey's little speech about standing up and fighting for our freedom… we took the Freedom and Fighter from it and became the Freedom Fighters… Since there was more than one of us, just saying Freedom Fighter didn't sound right… that was why they were the Freedom Fighters…'_

Mace didn't notice one of the other slaves had a sword in his hand, as she was getting ready to open up Sin's cage. That slave was coming to stop her from setting Sin free. Because even though Don was stronger, they were more afraid of Sin.

"Mace!" Don shouted.

* * *

 _Present time…_

"MACE!" Don shouted.

Sin snapped out his memory of the past, of when that man had changed Sin's life forever. Back when he had met Don and when Mace had saved them from that man, when he heard Don scream Mace's name.

Sin looked below and saw that Mace had a weird water fish bowl looking thing around her face, he watched as he could see her slowly drowning… as she was slowly dying the person that had saved his life and gave it purpose again. Who wasn't afraid of him or what he was capable of. Who wasn't afraid of the dark side of him. Of the angel of death who just wanted to kill… that he couldn't fully control… and yet… she…

The person that accepted him… she was the only person who ever accepted him fully with open arms…

Sin had to do something to save Mace! He has too! He couldn't let her die! If it weren't for her then Sin wouldn't even be here now! Don and the others were too busy and were being held up by the Marines. They weren't going to get to her in time to save her!

But what could Sin do…?

 _I'll help…_ that dark voice said.

"MACE!" Sin shouted as he let the dark side of him take over- to save Mace.

Sin's wings flew out as he jumped off the cliff and flew right at the Marine who had hold of her. The man looked shocked as he let go of Mace who was coughing and on the ground, looking a little worse for wear, as Sin flew up with the Marine into the sky.

* * *

 **Macey: so?**

 **So what?**

 **Ace: yeah, so?**

 **SO WHAT!?**

 **Macey and Ace: the whole devil fruit thing? how you come to a decision on it yet?**

 **no, sigh, this going to take some time. give me time! though, i do have good idea of something involving purple and white flames right now thanks to my talk with AceAyane... purple... my favourite colour...**

 **Macey and Ace*whining*: fine!**

 **Macey: wait...? did you say purple and white flames? cool! i want this! give Ace his original devil fruit! i want this purple and white flames one! it sounds cool! or, rather should i say hot?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don: Mace. just, no.**

 **anyway... 13 reviews, 20 favs and 27 follows! yes! that's great! keep counting and coming fans!**

 **Macey: do people like the pic of Sin?**

 **aka gender bended Nami, that one that is cover image. i like it.**

 **Sin: well...**

 **you have no say in this matter!**

 **Sin: ... whatever...**

 **Sabo: it is a good pic Sin and you totally look badass.**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **Sin: whatever, i don't care.**

 **Macey: so? what happens next?**

 **find out like everyone else! till next time fans!**


	15. Chapter 13

_edited by Gerbilfriend and me_

 **Macey: and we're back!**

 **that we are.**

 **Macey: we covering the rest of the back story this chapter?**

 **yes, we are. we have to cover how you got your scar after all.**

 **Macey: sweet!**

 **Sin: fuck...**

 **Macey: it's all good Sin!**

 **Don: how did you get that scar? i don't think i actually know. i know you got it when we were fighting against the Celestial Dragon. well, when you fought against the Celestial Dragon since i was doing something else. so how did you actually get it?**

 **Macey: find out this chapter like everyone else!**

 **...**

 **Reviews!**

 **there's only one today... oh well, that's fine.**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **Macey: we still working out what to do with the devil fruit situation. nothing has been decided or set in stone yet. but i think kerennie is trying for something, different. I believe looking at this possibility notes *holding them* she is looking at giving Ace a fire devil fruit but not the Mera-Mera one. so that way Ace can still be fire but be different at the same time! there almost one where she has have the water one and there's another one where i think... *staring at it hard* am i reading this right? an elemental one? that would be so cool!**

 **MACEY! THOSE ARE DRAFT MAYBES!**

 **Macey: i know that, i just thought i would let the fans know what is going on.**

 **PLEASE STOP JUST DO THE REVIEW!**

 **Macey: fine! anyway, thank you for not an issue with it. we will work something out. *looking at me* can do the elemental fruit for Ace? that would be cool and different! everyone wins then!**

 **maybe.**

 **Macey*shrugging shoulders* whatever than. and yes, you do have a point. people seem to change Luffy's devil fruit more than Ace. are we giving Sabo a devil fruit? because DryBonesZero has a point. we can give Sabo the fire one, Ace can have the elemental one and i can have one with purple and white flames!**

 **Macey...**

 **Macey: thank you! we know you're not being mean and just want to see/read something different! that was meant to be the whole point of this story to start with! that's why i vote elemental fruit!**

 **for the love of... please leave ideas in your review or PM me if anyone has an idea on what to make Ace's devil fruit. if you like the elemental fruit idea, let me know. Ace can still use fire but then can use other elemental such as water, earth, wind and such as well and it will be different.**

 **anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

As soon as she was free, Mace coughed the water up as her lungs received fresh air at last. Oh god! That was close! Damn fucking Marine playing fucking dirty…

 _Moments ago…_

"Okay, okay, we surrender!" the Vice Admiral said putting his hand up, then smirked as Macey stopped. "Not!" he created a water whip and turned to use it against Ace, who was protecting Luffy and couldn't see it coming.

Macey ran quickly to intercept the attack and she hit the whip with an arm covered in Haki to cut it off and stop it from hitting Ace. But it suddenly disappeared and Macey felt something… or rather, someone, grab by her hair and pull. Macey went backwards into the Marine who then grabbed Macey's neck and mouth, then he started to cover her face in water.

"I'll kill you just like I did the other girl," the man told her. "Then I will kill the Bloody Nightmare."

Bloody Nightmare…? Was that girl who Macey had saved…?

Macey couldn't get her Haki to work as her body was panicking from the water, while he was trying to drown her. She felt him lift her up from the ground and she could hear Don and the others calling her name. But it sounded so far away…

Her eyes slowly started to close as she could feel her body shutting down probably because she was dying, she was drowning. She heard Don scream her name then the next thing she knew, she was free from the mans' grip and was no longer drowning. Someone had saved her… but who…?

"Sin…" Macey slowly said, realizing that it would have been only been him as the others were too far away. He had joined the fight… to save her…?

 _Present time…_

Oh thank god! Don let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw that Macey was in danger.

"Mace!" Jack shouted running over to her, with Marc right behind, as they checked on their captain. Does that mean…?

"YOU ASSHOLES!" the girl that they had been helping shouted. She glared at the Marines as if she was going to kill every single one of them. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Maybe she was going to kill them all and it wasn't just a look. Don was pretty damn sure that she meant it.

"Oi!" Jack shouted as he went after the girl to stop her from joining back in the fight. "You're too injured to fight!"

"Mace!" Don shouted- worried about how his Captain was. If they lose her… they would most likely lose themselves too.

"I'm fine!" Mace smiled doing a little salute to Don. She was acting as she hadn't been close to death just moments ago. Don had to try to not laugh at that, that was so Mace. Who else would be acting like everything is fine after almost dying?

Don nodded his head and went back to his fight. He had to make sure that he, the ASL trio and Max got out of this!

"LET ME GO!" the girl shouted at Jack who had hold of her.

"STOP BEING DIFFICULT!" Jack shouted right back at her, "I'M A DOCTOR!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the girl screamed, "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO KAY! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

"Jack!" Macey ordered, "Let her go!"

"But…!" Jack started to say in return, clearly worried for the girl's health. That is until he saw the look in the younger girl's eyes (Kaitlyn not Macey). She looked like she was going to kill Jack if he kept getting in her way. It wasn't just the look in her eye either… it was far more than that all at once. It was like he could feel her bloodlust just from looking, but he was also touching her and that really started creeping him out.

Fuck…

Jack let go of her quickly, more than willing to not touch her and get her wrath directed at him instead of the Marines. He watched, a little horrified, as some of the blood started going back into her body and some of the blood floating in mid-air. Shit… this girl was dangerous and scary…

"Let the Bloody Nightmare begin~" the girl said- in an almost sing-song voice. Her hands were spread out at her side as the blood began to rise and weave around her in the air like a menacing cloud. "I'll show you just why they call me that."

Bloody… Nightmare… what!?

"I believe we found who we were looking for," Macey smiled, though it was a bit strained, as she got back up. She then got back into captain mode as she gave out orders. "Don! Max! ASL! Retreat and back up the Bloody Nightmare! Jack! I want at least one of those Marines alive to get information from! Marc! You're with me! We're going to help Sin!"

That damn bastard was going to pay… with his fucking life!

"Right Captain!" the crew nodded.

"Right Macey!" the ASL boys shouted.

* * *

Kaitlyn had no idea who these guys were. First, the girl with the blonde hair, blue eyes, purple shirt and black pants came out of no-where like she owned the place and saved Kaitlyn in the process. Then a weird looking, grey – human – land - shark thing wearing a purple shirt and pants appeared with three young boys- two raven haired boys and a blonde. One of the raven haired boys had freckles and seemed to older than the younger raven haired boy who had a straw-hat. The blond boy didn't really look like the girl blonde, and he had a top hat and goggles on.

Then there were the other guys.

One was called Jack, who seemed to be a doctor or something since he was treating Kaitlyn. Why he was treating her though, she didn't fully understand other than it was an order from the blonde girl, who he had called Captain.

They were a pirate crew or something? The boys had called her, and she had called herself, Mace and said something about being the Captain of the Freedom Fighters or something like that. Kaitlyn thought she read something about them in the paper at some point or other…

Marc, the other boy who had gotten the weird sea-stone cuffs off her. Kaitlyn was a little grateful for that, not that she was going to voice it. Right now, all that was on her mind was killing the hypocrites.

Max was the other one who helped her; he was fighting with the land shark human person and the three young boys. Then there was the kid who had wings… Sin? Something like that. He… he was interesting and… very dangerous.

Kaitlyn has never sensed bloodlust like his before, it was strong. The whole time he was watching the fight, she felt it. Then it almost doubled, if not tripled, once Kaitlyn's cuffs were off and the hypocrite, who had killed Kay, tried to kill Mace the same way that he had killed Kay.

To say that Kaitlyn was surprised when Sin had suddenly had wings, and had saved Mace would be an understatement. She had never seen someone do something else for someone else like this before… it was, well, kind of nice change of pace. Not that she would admit it out-loud.

The Freedom Fighters seemed to have relaxed once Mace had been saved by Sin. Some of them going over to her and the other ones fighting the hypocrites with a vengeance. Some charging with weapons, others with their bare fists.

Kaitlyn would admit she was impressed but never out loud, at how Mace had shook off the near-death experience like it was nothing.

Kaitlyn's anger towards the hypocrites never left though. Kaitlyn was going to kill every single one of them… Kay didn't deserve that happening to her… it wasn't sure fair and Kaitlyn was going to get revenge for her friend! Even if it killed her!

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Kaitlyn shouted as she glared at the Hypocrites as if she was going to kill every single one of them while she walked towards them. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" and Kaitlyn damn well meant it.

"Oi!" Jack shouted as he went after the girl to stop her from joining back in the fight. "You're too injured to fight!"

"Mace!" Don shouted sounding worried, since their captain had almost died after all. How the girl didn't seem put off by it was a mystery to Kaitlyn since most normal people would have been freaking out.

"I'm fine!" Mace smiled doing a little salute to Don. Acting as if she hadn't been close to death just moments ago. How could the girl do that…? But Kaitlyn couldn't think of that right now, she had to avenge her friend first and foremost.

"LET ME GO!" Kaitlyn shouted at the guy who had a hold of her. He should just let Kaitlyn go! It would be easier for everyone that way! She was going to kill the hypocrites, every single last fucking one.

"STOP BEING DIFFICULT!" he shouted right back at her, his arms tightening around her waist. As if that could restrain her. "I'M A DOCTOR!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kaitlyn screamed angrily at the doctor, even if he helped her! She owed him nothing and he was getting in the way! If he didn't stop… then he was going to end up dead as well. "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO KAY! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

"Jack!" Mace ordered, having taken notice of the state she was in probably. "Let her go!"

"But…!" Jack started till he finally looked at Kaitlyn in the eyes and saw the look in her eyes. She was going to kill him if he kept getting in her way.

He seemed really freaked out as he finally let her go. But she didn't care. Continuing on her original goal, she made some of her own blood start going back into her own body and some of the blood floating in mid-air. Kaitlyn could do that after all, since she knew how to and because of her devil fruit as well.

"Let the Bloody Nightmare begin~" Kaitlyn said in her sing-song voice with a creepy grin of her own. "I'll show you just why they call me that," grinning like a mass murder.

"I believe we found who we were looking for," Mace smiled knowingly, and then ordered. "Don! Max! ASL! Retreat and back up the Bloody Nightmare! Jack! I want at least one of those Marines alive to get information from them! Marc! You're with me! We're going to help Sin!"

"Right Captain!" the crew nodded.

"Right Macey!" the three young boys shouted.

Kaitlyn had no idea how they knew who she was or why they were looking for her. She would have to ask later. Right now, Kaitlyn just wanted to kill every single hypocrite here.

Right now, she was going to make the hypocrites pay.

* * *

Macey was going to kill that man! First, he killed an innocent person! Second, he tried to kill Macey's new and amusing crewmember (though the girl didn't know she was yet)! Third, he had gone to hurt ASL Trio, which had been a trick to catch Macey herself then he almost killed her. Forth and lastly, he had gotten Sin involved in this - who hated getting involved in fights! Sin just wanted to try and live as peaceful as he could while paying Macey back for whatever reasons he believed he needed to pay her for.

Macey was going to kill him- not only for her own amusement and to get her hands on his devil fruit to test her theory of how devil fruits are reborn, but also to get revenge for everything else the fucking bastard did!

This Marine had no idea what kind of storm is coming his way. Almost literally too… just not the typical storm one might be used to.

Macey activated her Haki right off the bat as she went for the marine who had made the fish bowl over Sin's head now.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" Macey screamed as her Haki sparked all around them.

The others could feel her Haki but it didn't really bother them unlike last time. It seems Mace has better control over it and her emotions compared to the time with the Celestial Dragon… in fact… they were all kind of feeling… stronger thanks to it. Like her very will was coursing through them and giving them strength.

Suddenly they felt and saw her Haki cover the whole island- knocking normal and random creatures, and probably people as well, but not the Marines and the pirates collected there.

"Mace…" Don said under his breath, stunned and maybe more than just a little impressed as he stood there like a statue frozen in place.

Don had never seen Macey control her Haki this well or even remotely like this before. It was like anyone who she didn't want involved with their fight against the Marines were going to be taken out, with it doing nothing against them or the Marines. Was Macey purposely knocking out anyone who can be a bystander so that they didn't get hurt?

The Marine Vice-Admiral looked at Macey, horrified at how strong her Haki was and how much ground it covered. Sharon Island wasn't exactly small; it wasn't overly large either but it was still fucking big compared to other places!

How could this little girl use her Haki like this!?

"I need to kill you before you become a bigger threat than you already you are," the man concluded as he dropped and ignored Sin now. He was down for the count, alive and unconscious, lucky for the Marine otherwise, gods only knew what Macey would do to him.

Macey smirked as Marc held out a weird black cloth- it was like an oversize blanket.

"Come then," Macey taunted the man.

"Fucking bitch," the Marine said really annoyed.

Macey disappeared from his sighed. What!? Where the fuck did the girl g… the man looked down to chest as he saw a hand in his chest. An Armament Haki covered hand in his chest.

What…? How…? He didn't even see her move… what just happened…?

"Illusions are such great things," Macey told the man as he fell onto his knees and he noticed that Mace had a crazed look in her eyes. What the hell is that look…? "Aren't they? It's a good thing that Marc can create and control them."

So that was how she did it… the crew member with her was a devil fruit eater and she knew how to use that to her advantage… just who was this girl… really? Not many people would have thought of using someone else's devil fruit to their advantage like this… just who was this girl and how smart was she really?

"Now," Macey smiled evilly as she squeezed his heart a little, looking like the devil and making the Marine flinch from the pain. "You're going to answer my questions before you die."

The man just glared at her, he wasn't going to tell her anything!

"What are you doing here?" Macey asked- squeezing the heart. "There's no way a Vice Admiral would be here just for one little girl or for me and my crew. So what are you doing here? Mmm? Mr. Vice Admiral?"

Macey flinched for a moment as her head was racing with images… was she seeing the Vice Admiral's future or something…? Stupid thing that the weird god person gave her!

Macey smirked as she licked the side of her lip, it seemed that the man was very greedy and would have gotten himself killed one day soon even if Macey didn't kill him here and now, but she was going too.

"A Whitebeard Commander, huh?" Macey smiled seeing that memory as it flashed by in her head. "and you thought you could take out the Bloody Nightmare while you were at it? What a greedy person."

Shock and confusion were written all over the Marine's face. How did the girl know all of that?!

"AAAAHHHH!" Macey and the Vice Admiral could both hear in the background. It seems that Kaitlyn was having fun.

Kaitlyn decided she was going to end this. All in one go. It was going to take pretty much all of her strength, but she was going to do it anyway.

If these Freedom Fighters killed her or took her, well, Kaitlyn would cross that bridge when it comes. Right now, she just wanted to kill every single last hypocrite here.

"Blood Explode!" Kaitlyn smirked as she snapped her fingers.

All of the Marines suddenly (that were inflected with her blood, which was pretty much all of them really) started to explode. Kaitlyn smiled her manic smile as she watched them explode all around her. It was great! Such a beautiful sound and sight! She loved it!

Ace covered Luffy's ears and Sabo covered Luffy's eyes. The youngest didn't need to see or hear this! Don stood in front of the boys and shielded them form the worst of the blood splatter and sighed. They were still young and innocent; they didn't need to see this.

Ace looked behind them and saw Macey then Marc as he threw a black cloak blanket looking thing over Macey and the Vice Admiral. Jack had tied up one of the few Marines that was left alive so that Macey had someone to get information from. He then handed the person to Max as Jack then ran over to check on Sin who was on the ground, not moving.

Sin wasn't dead… was he?

Kaitlyn collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. It took pretty much all of her energy, including her reserved energy to take out all of the hypocrites. Damn…

Don moved from the boys to the girl. Just to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Don asked Kaitlyn carefully as he slowly approached her.

"I'm fine," Kaitlyn told Don, he knew she was lying. She was not looking okay. Don almost laughed when he saw the look she was giving him. It was the same one that Sin had given him many times- a lot of hate but not hate at the same time.

"Don!" Macey smiled running over, looking a little paler and tired than normal. Damn it, Mace must have overdone it. "You're Kaitlyn, right? The Bloody Nightmare?"

Kaitlyn flinched as she looked at Macey. "Yes? What do you want?" she asked.

"Ace! Help with the black-cloth, would you?" Macey called and smiled over her shoulder then looked at Kaitlyn. They could see her flinch as she saw the younger girls 'used to be' future (not that they knew about that). "I'm Macey but you can call me Mace…"

It was all too much. Using so much Haki (all three kinds), seeing the Vice Admiral's meant to be future and now Kaitlyn's. It was too much. She was just exhausted from it all. She overdid it and she knew it. Macey's body couldn't handle it or the stress of it and she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Mace!" Don shouted catching her.

Jack ran over as Max was carrying Sin on his back. Jack checked Macey quickly then sighed, damn it, she overdid it but at least she okay! She was just really exhausted.

"Is Macey okay?" Luffy asked- worried about the blonde girl that has been nothing but nice to him and his brothers.

"Mace is fine," Jack smiled, "She just overworked herself."

The young boys all smiled in relief, glad to hear that Macey was okay. "What are we going to do about her?" Ace asked pointing at Kaitlyn who flinched.

Don looked at Kaitlyn as the crew and the ASL trio looked at Don. He was in charge now that Macey was out cold. What would Mace do?

"You have a few choices," Don smiled friendlily at Kaitlyn, who looked ready to fight if it come down to it, even though it was clear that she was exhausted. "You can stay here and keep moving. Hope that the Marines or Bounty Hunters don't find you and keep hiding until it kills you."

They all saw Kaitlyn's hand roll up into a fist.

"You can fight against us and die," Don added and they all saw the girl give Don the devil's eyes, "Or you can come with us."

Come with them…? Why would they want Kaitlyn to come with them…?

"Why would I go with you?" Kaitlyn asked, "Why would you want me to come with you?"

"Because our Captain thinks you're interesting," Don answered truthfully. Don has just answer this how Mace would. It was he could do. He wasn't going to force anything. Mace would kill him if he did. "And you're a devil fruit eater too. Mace would want to study your abilities. And you look like someone who needs a place to belong."

A place to belong?

"A place where you can have your freedom and not have to worry too much about anything," Jack smiled and added to what Don was saying. "If you want, that place can be with us. Whether it's forever or only temporary."

"Why…?" Kaitlyn asked on the verge of tears, as she didn't completely understand their reasoning. Why did they save her? Why are they being so nice to her? Why are they offering her a place to belong?

"Why not?" Max smiled lightly.

Was he serious…?

"Because I'm the daughter of criminals! Everyone hates me! Why don't you!?" Kaitlyn shouted at them. They wouldn't want her there the moment they knew about her history. They would reject having her once they knew so it might as well come out now.

"Why would we hate you?" Sabo asked. Really confused. That was no reason to hate someone and whoever thought like that was an idiot. "Just because of that? That's stupid. That would be like hating my brother Ace and I could never hate Ace."

"Right!" Luffy nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" Ace agreed with his brothers with a smile, though inwardly wondering if they were as sane as they sounded – he still had his issues about his parentage after all. "Kids shouldn't be judged by who their parents are! We're not them!"

"As Mace said in the past," Marc smiled- remembering it like it was only yesterday when she had told Marc and Max the very same words. "Everyone deserves Freedom, no matter who they are. That's why we fight. It's what we stand for. That's why we're the Freedom Fighters. Why should anything else matter?"

Don, Sin, Jack and Max nodded their heads in agreement. Mace had said those very same words to them at one point or another.

"We're all friends," Jack commented with a peaceful smile. "It's what we do. Fight for each other and our version of freedom. The past is the past and that's all that matters. All we can do now is look forward to the future and fight the good fight."

Were… were these guys serious…?

"So?" Don said to Kaitlyn as he looked her in the eyes to show how serious he was. "Do you want to come with us or stay here?"

"I…"

* * *

 _Continue on from Sin's backstory…_

"Mace!" Don shouted.

Mace dodged without looking at the man, even with Don's warning, which he and Sin had both thought that he might have shouted too late. The girl had managed to dodge the attack and did her own attack of a round-house kick, getting the man in the side of the head and sending him flying off to the left. They could hear him go through some cell doors.

They all shivered and flinched in pain. That looked and sounded like it had hurt. A fucking lot.

Mace, the blonde haired girl was acting like it had never had happened. That someone who she had been saving had attacked her and she had sent him flying. She was acting like it had never happened, just smiling as she opened the cage up and offered Sin her hand.

"What do you say?" Mace smiled, "Do you want to come with me?"

Don got out of his cage and stood there, protecting her back. The other slaves all backed off right away. Damn, that girl (you know, the one that saved them) might be even more dangerous than the Fishman and Sin put together.

"Fuck off," Sin said getting up and walking off. "I don't want to go anywhere with anyone."

Don sighed as he shook his head with a small frown. "Sin. Sorry about him. He's not very good with people."

Mace just shrugged it like it was nothing, "No problems. But he's coming with whether he likes it or not."

"Why is that?" Sin asked as he glared at her from over his shoulder.

"Oh… well… um… I might have set up an explosive to go off and take out the ship," Macey smiled as she walked right past him, not at all scared of him as Don walked with her and acting like it was no big deal. She just seemed unsure on how to answer the question. "I don't care where you want to go. I'll take you there if you want! Now, whoever doesn't want to get blown up should follow me!"

"You're weird and stupid," Sin sighed as he just walked along behind her.

The other slaves followed, really far behind them. Why was Sin following this girl? Seriously? He wanted to die, so why was he following her?

* * *

"You really stocked up the ship, huh?" Don commented with awe and amusement seeing that there was a lot of food and other things on the ship.

"Course I did," she smiled as she tied two chains together- tying the two ships together. "I'm guessing none of you know how sail a ship or know where you are right?" Macey asked pointing at the salves who all looked depressed as they realized that the girl was right. No-one could sail a ship and no-one knew where they were so they would most likely get lost and die out at sea. "So you can all hop on that ship and I'll go on this one with Don and Sin! Get you to the closet island from here which would be…" thinking about it for a moment, "Cocoa? Or Majorette?" she shrugged her shoulders as if it was unimportant. "Not that it matters. One them is close by. They are sister islands after all."

Damn, this girl is seriously weird.

"On we get!" she ordered.

The twenty-five slaves got on one ship as Don and Mace got onto the other one. Mace seemed to be telling/explaining something to Don who just nodded his head then Mace stopped as she looked at Sin.

"You coming?" she smiled.

"Fuck off," Sin sighed. He still had no idea why he even came here with her. Why did he? "I'm not."

"But you're going to die if you stay here," Mace told him. As if it was obvious.

"And I'm fine with that!" Sin snapped. Sin really didn't care if he died. If he did, that means he could be with Soul sooner.

"And you called me weird!" Macey laughed as she jumped off the ship and walked past him. Where the fucking hell was she going?

"Where the fuck are you going?" Sin asked Mace as she walked right pass him.

"Oh well, I need to go to the deck to switch the lever that opens the gates there," Mace explained as she pointed at the gate that was keeping the ships inside. "Otherwise we aren't getting out or going anywhere."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Sin asked the girl in all seriousness. It was crazy and insane! She was going to get herself killed! Up on deck where the lever was, it was where the guards and Saint Rolland were! She was going to get herself worse than killed!

Why did Sin care…?

"Nope! But I'm sure I can handle it!"

What the hell is wrong with this girl?! She can handle it?!

"What makes you so sure!?"

"I could lie and say something stupid like experience or instinct or a feeling. But in all honestly. Nothing. I just don't like the idea of failing after coming so far is all. So whatever the hell is, I will handle it. Even if it costs me my life because i would rather die than go without freedom. I'm a fighter, remember?"

Mace walked off and Sin just stood there- staring at the spot she had just been. There was something… really wrong and weird with that girl… but… Sin liked it. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he liked her. For whatever the hell strange reason.

"Fuck me dead," Sin sighed as he chased after all her. Sin was never going to understand this girl or why he was following her right now.

* * *

Macey smiled as she found the lever that she was looking for. So far, so good. She has been able to dodge all of the guards thanks to her Observation Haki. Macey pulled it and then she could hear the guards shouting and saying something about the slaves being missing.

She'd better get out of here!

* * *

Don paced on the ship. Sure, Macey had told him to not leave the ship, she needed him to get the ship out of there, especially since there were two of them but still… he couldn't help but worry about the human girl. There was something about her…

Her bravery? The fact that she wasn't scared of him? That she didn't care that he was a Fishman? That she wanted him to join her crew? That she was offering him a place to belong? Don wasn't sure what it was, but he liked her. She was so different to any human that Don had ever met…

Mace… hurry up…

* * *

Macey did another kick and knocked another guard off the ship. Damn it! They found her! Oh well, Macey would just fight her way out then! She would just go with the flow! They might have numbers on their side and they might be older and maybe a little bit more experience than her. But she had the one thing that they didn't.

A strong fighting will.

* * *

Sin covered his ears. He didn't want to listen! He didn't want to hear an order for him to kill! He didn't want any of this!

"Kill that damn girl!"

"You have your orders Sin! Kill!"

Kill… kill… kill… that was all he was good for! Was killing!

"Sin?" Mace's voice said right in front of him.

Sin opened his eyes and saw Mace standing there in front of him. One of the guards in her hand and blood on her fist. She didn't look scared of him… but she really should be. And how was she so calm? Like none of this was really happening? Like it didn't matter.

"Are you okay?" Mace asked then she smiled sweetly. "You know, don't have to fight if you don't want to. I won't make you. I'll handle this."

"KILL HER SIN!" Rolland's voice shouted over top of everything.

Sin could feel his mind blanking… no! Sin didn't want to kill her! He couldn't understand why, but he didn't want too!

Mace just watched him as he walked up to her. All the while she was smiling and acting like it was no big deal.

"I trust you Sin," Mace smiled as he walked up to her, seeming to completely and utterly trust him. Like she knew something that he didn't. "I'm not afraid. You won't kill me, Sin."

"But you don't know me," Sin told her as he raised his swords up. How can she have so much trust in him…?

"But I don't need to know you," Mace smiled at him, like it truly didn't matter at all. At least, not to her. "I know you won't kill me. Not when I can hear your heart. I don't care about your past Sin. I don't care if you have killed people or who they were. You shouldn't be afraid. I accept you, all of you. No matter what. I see you as a part of my crew and that's where you belong. If you want too of course."

Sin felt tears going down his face. No-one had ever said that to him before. That they trusted him. That they didn't care about his past or that he was killer or who he had killed. That he shouldn't be afraid. That they accepted him, all of him, no matter what. That they saw him being a part of something and told him that's where he belonged, if he wanted.

How could she have so much faith in him…? This girl made no sense!

Sin pulled back at the least minute but he still managed to cut her- from below her chest going diagonally across from her side to the left and on her stomach and part of her left side down to her hip. Shit!

"Mace!" Sin shouted with tears in his eyes. He knew that was going to leave a scar. A huge scar running from below her chest going diagonally across from her right side to the left, on her stomach and part of her left side/hip. She was going to have that forever… and he gave it to her…

"See," Mace smiled as her hand just held part of her shirt there to stop the bleeding. It wasn't that deep so it wouldn't kill her but it was going to hurt like a bitch as it healed though. But Mace didn't care. "I knew you wouldn't kill me. My trust wasn't misplaced, now was it?"

Sin just nodded his head as he cried and stood there. This was weird and stupid and strange. But… there was no one else that he wanted to go with more right now. He would much rather stay with her then Saint Rolland.

"I want to go with you!" Sin shouted which made Macey smile. She was happy to hear that the idiot was finally willing to come with her.

One of the guards went to stab Sin since the kid had stopped listening to Saint Rolland and the Celestial Dragon was pissed about it and ordered for Sin to put down since 'his usefulness has come to an end'. Mace's eyes darkened and she frowned then screamed at them to leave her friend alone. That sent a huge energy through the ship- knocking out the guards and Celestial Dragon, Saint Rolland.

Mace stood there, a little shocked at what happened then suddenly collapsed. Sin caught her and looked around for the ships. That he could see not that far off on the distance. Sin let his wings out as he flew over there as fast as he could. He needed to get someone to help her! Someone needed to stop the bleeding!

 _Hold on Mace!_ Sin thought, _I'm going to get you help! Hold on!_

* * *

 _End of flash back… Two days later…_

Sin opened his eyes quickly as he sat up. Partly panicking as his body and mind were still back in his dream of the past.

"DON! MACE!" Sin shouted without meaning too.

"Shhh!" Jack told Sin who looked every confused.

Wait… what…? Jack…? That's right… it wasn't just Mace, Don and Sin anymore. There was also Jack, Max, Marc, Ace, Sabo and Luffy too…

"Don and Mace are sleeping," Jack told Sin who was now calming down- Jack pointed to either side of Sin's bed.

Sin looked and saw Don asleep on his right and Mace asleep on his left. Their heads were resting on their arms on the sides of the bed. But they were both holding one of his hands, as if they were making sure that Sin didn't disappear or something.

"What happened?" Sin asked Jack who gave him a cup of water and drinking it. What happened after he blacked out and had saved Mace?

"We kicked Marine butt and got another crew mate," Jack told Sin as he pointed to a bed where the 'sleeping form' of the girl, who they had been helping, was. "Temporarily at least."

Sin nodded his head as Jack patted him on the back, "Now. Go back sleep. We'll talk when the sun is actually up."

"Why…?" Sin asked curiously. Nothing that Mace or Don or anyone in the crew really made any sense to Sin. Why were Don and Mace here? Why were they waiting?

"Why what?" Jack asked very confused by the question. What type of question was 'why?'. It could mean anything. "Why when the sun is actually up? Because it's late and I want to go to sleep."

"That's not what I mean!" Sin told Jack, sounding really annoyed. "Why are Don and Mace here?! On either side of my bed!?"

Jack laughed lightly. "Sin. You're our friend and crew mate. Like a brother. We were all worried about you. Especially Don and Mace. They've known you longest after all."

Friends…?

"Even though I'm an awful person? A killer… a murderer…" Sin said with tears in his eyes. Not understanding how Jack could call someone like him a friend.

"Despite that Sin," Jack smiled. "You're a good guy and you're our friend. We have never seen you as anything else. Especially Don and Mace. I remember Don throwing me over board for upsetting you one time and Marc too when he was making some bad angel and killer jokes too."

Friends…

That's right. That's how Don had always treated Sin ever since they first met, even back when they were both slaves. Don had always treated Sin like a friend. Something Sin never thought he wanted or needed… Don was always there… he always had Sin's back… always saved him… and when they joined Mace. She was there, always. Shutting people up when they made bad jokes about killers or angels or being a slave and things like that. The two of them have always had his back…

Even though they called each other names and claimed to hate the other… they had been friends… the whole time… smiling… laughing… Don always trying to cheer him up… making people back off when they asked too many questions or said anything wrong… They asked and wanted to see how Sin was doing… was there for Sin for the little funeral he had for Soul… even though Don didn't know or had even met him… Don was always there as a friend for him…

How come Sin didn't see it before…?

"You're never alone…" Mace muttered in her sleep- holding one of his hands while Don had the other. It was almost as if she knew what was going on around her even though she was asleep. Maybe she just knew them that well? "We'll always been here for you…"

Sin owed them both a big apology tomorrow. Don also deserved a long overdue thank you too for saving Sin's life six years ago.

* * *

 **Don: ... Sin gave Mace the scar?**

 **Sin: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!**

 **Macey: it's all good Sin. it's fine.**

 **Sin: but...!**

 **Macey: not buts! *everyone snickering in the background at the word 'but'* it's all good! anyway! reviews? favs? follows? have our numbers gone up?**

 **they have! 14 reviews! 24 favs and 35 follows! it's has gone up!**

 **Macey: yes! anyway, what happens next chapter?**

 **we'll be covering how Kaitlyn interactions with the crew. so it will be interesting.**

 **Macey: it does sound interesting. okay, till next time then fans!**


	16. Chapter 14

_edited by Gerbilfriend and me_

 **Macey: We're back! it's a short chapter, but we're back!**

 **that we are. anyway, this chapter is about Kaitlyn interacting with the crew this chapter and finding out what they think about Mace. working out whether or not she can or should trust Mace!**

 **Macey: review then story!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **yes, Kaitlyn got her revenge. and who knows what Kaitlyn's future could have been (or might not have been) without Mace and the others there to save her. and who or what it will be now. i wonder if she will join...?**

 **Macey: on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kaitlyn watched the crew like a hawk. She wasn't sure what to think of them- they seemed close but distant at the same time. Mace seemed… all right. When the others kept asking question after question and wouldn't leave Kaitlyn alone, not even after she asked (more like ordered) them to, the young Captain made them back right off after seeing how uncomfortable she was with the attention that the crew was giving her.

Kaitlyn pretty much just stayed close to Mace after that, her small form able to easily hide behind the older girl easily though they all knew she was there. The crew wouldn't ask lots of questions or bother Kaitlyn when she was with the young captain. So the safest place was with her.

The three boys (Ace, Sabo and Luffy)- were the only ones that were really near her when she was with Mace or when the First Mate, the grey shark Fishman, Don. But even then, they didn't really bother or say anything to Kaitlyn, but the youngest boy- Luffy. He would ask her questions, but not anything too personal or annoying really, though he was being annoying. He would just ask her what her favorite color was, her favorite food, if she liked meat, if she was having fun and some other weird and simple questions like that.

Never anything like, why was she called the Bloody Nightmare, who her parents were, where she was from or personal questions like that.

The blonde and middle brother was Sabo. He more had fun reading through Mace's books and asking her questions about the devil fruit research she had. He was asking her about the devil fruit she had picked up after they had left the island. Nothing directed at Kaitlyn but she could tell by just looking at him that he wanted to ask her questions but didn't. Probably because Mace had asked everyone to give Kaitlyn space.

Ace, the oldest, on the other hand, just seemed to look her and seemed to want to say or ask something but didn't. Kaitlyn had no idea what he wanted to ask, but she wasn't going to answer it- whatever the hell it was. It was like he had decided that her secrets were her own and it wasn't his place to ask her about them.

Mace though, she would remind the crew especially, when they started to bother her and Kaitlyn, that Kaitlyn was entitled to her secrets, just they were.

Right now though, it was just Kaitlyn and Mace in Macey's room. The younger boys all shared with her and Kaitlyn. Which didn't bother Kaitlyn at all, they didn't really bother her though they could be annoying. The three had gotten bored so they were currently outside training or something.

"Mace!" Max whined as he came in, looking at the Captain as she was going through some papers and Kaitlyn was pretending to sleep on the mattress on the ground. She just wanted to lie down and rest, this was the first time in a long time that Kaitlyn could just rest and not really worry about anything. She was going to use the time to rest up. That way, if a fight broke out, she could fight.

Kaitlyn couldn't sleep though. She rarely ever slept. She had insomnia after all. She lay on her side, facing away from Macey with her small legs curled easily to her chest to take up as little space as possible.

"Yes Max?" Mace said not looking at the cook, as she was busy with her work on the desk. Kaitlyn wasn't sure what the work was, but Mace was busy with it.

"She won't eat!" Max whined, pulling at his hair in frustration. He didn't want anyone starving on his watch but he couldn't very well force feed someone, could he?! No!

"Look…" Mace said holding a bit of her food up and then taking a bite from it. "I'm eating."

"Not you!" Max whined again, pointing at his captain in disbelief for a moment. "Though you should be eating…"

Mace looked confused then looked over at Kaitlyn. Remembering that she wasn't the sole female anymore. "You mean Kate?"

"Right!" Max nodded so she knew that she was right while pointing at said girl now to make a point of the matter. "The kid won't eat!"

"Oh well," Mace shrugged without seeming to care. Then she turned to look back at her work as though the matter was settled.

"Oh well?!" Max shouted in surprise and shock, hands hitting the desk before he realized what he just did and backed right off. "Sorry…"

"Max. I let people speak their minds and you know it. So, speak."

Why were they talking about her…?

"Okay… here it goes… I'm about worried Kaitlyn's health because I know she is under nourished, underweight and small for her age. She needs to eat."

He was worried about her…? Why?

"Look Max. I know Don had offered her a place in the crew and she accepted. Given the circumstances, anyone would have and I'm not going to kick her out of the crew because I'm the one who wanted her here in the first place. But we can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. That's not the best way to make her like us or to earn her trust. Just like how I don't force you guys to do anything you don't want to do too."

They wanted her to like them…? They wanted her to trust them…? They weren't going to force to anything she didn't want to do…? They wanted her here…? They weren't going to kick her out the crew…? Why…?

In fact, why did they offer her a place in the crew to start with? Don't they know what kind of trouble and burden they are bringing onto their ship with her there?

"If you have something to ask Kate," Mace smiled at Kaitlyn over her shoulder; somehow, the older blonde girl was able to know that Kaitlyn was really awake and not asleep. "Ask. It's rude to eavesdrop. Max? I'll talk to her about the food but I won't be forcing her to eat if she doesn't want to. Understand?"

"Yes Captain," Max sighed leaving a plate of food- mostly cut up fresh fruits- on the desk. Max then walked out of the room and Mace kept working on her work on the desk.

"Is that true…?" Kaitlyn asked after a long while of silence, staring hard at the walls as though it was her enemy. Really though, she just wasn't sure what to think of everything she just heard.

"Is what true?" Mace asked as she worked, not looking up at all but still willing to talk.

"You're not going to force me… to do anything? Or to eat anything?" Kaitlyn asked, unsure if Mace had been telling the truth or not.

"Of course," Mace smiled back at the younger girl, taking a brief break to ensure the girl could understand her sincerity. "Look, I get why you're not eating. There were times when you went days without eating and you don't want to get too comfortable or used to it because it could be taken away at a moment's notice."

Kaitlyn stared at Mace, how did she…

"I went through something similar when I was about your age." Mace said not looking at Kaitlyn anymore. "My home was destroyed and my mother killed when I was eight. I travelled the seas for about a week with no food before my boat got wrecked. I thought I was going to die. Then a ship just happened to be passing by so I snuck on board."

Why was Mace telling Kaitlyn this?

"Then what happened?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting up a bit to look back at the girl behind her. She wasn't sure why, but she was very eager to know.

Mace smiled, seemingly happy that Kaitlyn was interested as she kept doing her work on the desk and handed Kaitlyn the fruit. Eating some of it herself as she went back to work. Kaitlyn ate some of the food as she wanted for Mace to keep going.

"Well, I saved a bunch of people, Sin and Don included." Mace smiled fondly at the memories as she worked and remembered it. "Stole the ship that we are currently using. Stole a bunch of food and let the people go. Don and Sin decided to stay away from the others I saved and I offered them places in my crew. Though, it didn't happen in that order." Mace laughed in amusement at facts that she left out and recalled all at once.

"And then?" Kaitlyn asked, wanting to know. She actually looked more than just interested now, she looked like the child she was – wide eyes, filled with wonder and amazement at the story.

"We travelled around and earned a name ourselves." Mace continued without missing a beat. "Meeting Jack, Marc and Max along the way."

"How did you guys meet?"

"That, my young friend, is a secret."

"Why?"

"Because it's a part of their past that they don't want to have shared. I allow secrets as well as long as it's not harmful to the crew. The only one who really needs to know everything is me. Other than that, it doesn't really matter. That's why I won't push you or force you."

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Is Mace always honest? Does she always tell the truth?" Kaitlyn asked Ace as he was resting after sparing with his two younger brothers. Kaitlyn really wanted to know. After talking with Mace, it just seemed too good to be true that she was always truthful and honest.

"Yeah," Ace nodded with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the light breeze that was blowing today. "She hasn't lied to us at all. I mean, I know she is keeping secrets but I'm pretty sure everyone in her crew has a secret or two they don't want the others to know about."

"Are you included in that?"

Ace frowned at the question, but refused to open his eyes and let the question bother him too badly. "One, I am and no I'm not going to tell you about it. Two, I am not a part of this crew. I'm going to be my own captain!"

Kaitlyn looked really confused as she looked at Ace. If he wasn't a part of the crew, then why was he here?

"I'm a guest!" Ace hummed smugly, as if proud to the fact that he wasn't under any flag or obligation other than his own and his brothers. "Like my brothers!"

"Guests?" Kaitlyn frowned, not understanding what Ace meant. How was he a guest?

"Yeah, guests! Got a problem with that?" Ace nodded as he sat up looking at her. What was with all her questions anyway, it wasn't that hard to understand was it? "My brothers are running away from some bad guys and Mace is going to protect us until we turn seventeen when we leave to become pirates ourselves. We're training here."

Training…?

* * *

 _Later…_

"I like Macey!" Luffy smiled as he was stuffing his face with some food. Ace was asleep against the wall of one of cabins while Sabo was reading a book. "She's really nice! She's teaching me and Ace how to be captains and helping us train to become strong pirates by the time we leave when we're seventeen!"

"So, your guests and not members of the crew then?" Kaitlyn asked Luffy, evidently still curious about what Ace said before and if she could really trust Macey.

"Right!" Luffy nodded, stuffing yet another piece of meat into his hungry mouth.

"That's right," Sabo nodded as he looked up from his book and looked at Kaitlyn. "We're temporary crew members, or guests as Ace likes to call us. We're staying here so that bad guys don't get us. Kind of like how you don't want the Marines to find you, right?"

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked, her child mind not working as well as usual with all her questions running around in her head. The boys were just making more questions without really answering all the ones she had in mind already.

"Because we're too young and inexperienced to make it on our own," Sabo answered simply enough with a sad shrug of his shoulders. It was a fact, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long. They were training hard to become stronger and even better than ever before.

Luffy was too busy stuffing his face to answer.

"No. I mean why seventeen." She corrected when she realized that Sabo had misunderstood her question.

"Oh… well, the bad guys, as Ace calls them, are really Nobles from our home island." Sabo explained. He noticed Kaitlyn's expression darken at that so Sabo decided to leave out some things. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he was an ex-noble, let alone trust her with that information. Afraid of her reaction to it was the biggest reason though. "Yes… they wanted for us… well, it doesn't really matter anymore. We're never going back. We're safe here and that's all that matters."

"Why seventeen though?"

"Because then we're at an age that no-one can tell us what to do or how to live our lives or marry us off at eighteen."

Marry them off?

"What?"

"Nothing."

…

…

"Yuck!" Luffy said suddenly, making a face at the idea that Sabo brought up. Making Sabo laugh. "Marriage is stupid!"

"That it is Lu," Sabo smiled fondly at his little brother. Luffy always had a knack for breaking tensions and for stating the obvious of what he truly feels. "Especially when it's forced."

Kaitlyn wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"So you trust Mace?" Kaitlyn asked Sabo this time. She was really wanting to know if they trusted Mace or not.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "Macey's cool and I trust her!"

"Yes, I trust Miss Macey with my life. Unlike some of the crew and my brother Ace, I'm not really keeping anything from Mace and the crew. They know our story and there's nothing else to add to it." Sabo smiled.

"And she's fine with secrets?" Kaitlyn asked. "She's honest?"

"Yep!" Luffy nodded.

"Miss Macey is fine with secrets," Sabo confirmed and nodded as well. "I know there are things she has yet to tell us. I don't know if it's because she doesn't want us to know or if the memories of them hurt too much. There are things that she has yet to tell us, like who her father is."

Her father…? What did knowing whom her father was have anything to do with anything? Who was her father anyway? What was Sabo talking about?

"Or how her mother died or why she is taking on her mother's devil fruit research, and probably more, but she'll tell us one day. When she's ready. She's honest and answers all the questions we ask too. When she doesn't answer somethings right away, that's when she looks hurt normally. She tells us she will answer at another time, as she is not feeling up to it at that moment. Which is fine, she won't push us and we won't push her. It's simple and basic really. And I personally, can't help but respect it."

"That's right!" Luffy beamed happily, still enjoying his meal that seemed to never end as he kept stuffing his mouth with delicious food.

She's respected… and looked up to… She was trusted… She didn't force people… Did that mean… did that mean that Kaitlyn could trust Mace too…? Like the others did…? It wasn't just her crew but the three 'guests' who respected and trusted her too… So that meant that Kaitlyn could too, right?

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Why do you trust her?" Kaitlyn asked another person, a member of the crew this time.

"Trust who?" Jack asked Kaitlyn as he checked on her wounds, which she had been very reluctant to let him do. But seeing how worried the crew was about it, she decided to let the ship's doctor look at them just to get everyone off her back about it.

"Mace."

"She's saved our lives," Sin answered hoarsely, still in bed resting after having over exhausted himself when they had saved Kaitlyn. He had used a lot of his energy from his devil fruit and almost drowning had taken a bit of a toll on him. Jack wasn't letting Sin go or do anything until at least tomorrow. "Why wouldn't we trust her?"

"So she's honest?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Too damn honest at times if you ask me," Jack sighed as finished up his examination on Kaitlyn and was very impressed. "Your devil fruit powers are incredible. Your wounds are all healed and nothing is infected. But I still recommend you rest up. You did lose a lot of blood."

Kaitlyn nodded her head in understanding.

"How do you like the crew so far?" Sin asked from his bed. Jack hadn't let him out due to the fact that Sin seemed to be very exhausted; the few times when he had tried to do a few things here or there, he ended up collapsing and fainting. He had also been feeling very light headed as well. So, Sin is under strict instructions to rest in bed for the next few days till his light-headedness went away.

"It's… different," Kaitlyn answered, not sure how else to answer the question. It was definitely a different and new experience.

"It probably is," Sin laughed.

"You seem better Sin," Don smiled as he walked in.

"I feel better," Sin answered Don with a smile. An honest and happy smile.

"You finally realizing that we have your back no matter what, apologizing for whatever you feel like you needed to apologize for, and finally thanking me for saving your ass over all of these years really makes you that happy?" Don asked.

"I guess so," Sin nodded. "Finally realizing that I am not alone even though I always felt like I was, even with you guys here. I guess, finally accepting my place in the crew and stuff… it just makes me happy."

Don smiled honestly back, not like he never didn't. "I'm glad!"

"What about you Don?" Kaitlyn asked.

"What about me what?" Don asked.

"Why do you trust Mace? Is she always this honest? Why is she like this? Why are you here? Why did you join?" Kaitlyn asked- thinking of the questions that she has been asking others in the crew.

"Why do I trust Mace? Is she always honest? Why am I here? Why did I join? Is Mace always like this?" Don repeated to Kaitlyn to make sure he had heard her right, which made Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Well, yes, Mace is always honest. Why, I don't know but it is one of the main reasons why I trust her. Other than it doesn't bother her that I am Fishman since that fact bothers a lot of people. I joined since Mace asked me too, saying she thought it'd be amusing and interesting to have me around, and since she's always trusting, honest and up front of everything, well, I thought, why not join? She was just so different to anyone I had ever met. That's why I joined. Why wouldn't I trust my captain?"

Kaitlyn nodded her head in understanding. Mace sounded… like she was someone that she could trust. Who wouldn't betray her? But, was Kaitlyn really ready to trust someone like that…?

* * *

 _Later…_

"Why do we trust Mace?" Marc asked Kaitlyn on behalf himself and Max. Marc was doing some things in the kitchen as Max was cooking. "Do we think she is honest?"

"Yes," Kaitlyn nodded. She wanted everyone's opinion so that she can make up her own mind. Do all of the crew trust their captain? Do they all think she is honest?

"Yes, I trust Captain Mace," Max nodded as he cut meat and vegetables as he was making dinner. "She hasn't given me a reason to not trust her. I… Mace is honest and allows us to speak our minds. Sure, she doesn't always take our opinions in mind, but it is better than not being able to voice them at all. She is honest as honest can be. Sure, she has her secrets but we all have a secret or two that no-one but her knows. But, it's not like Mace forces us to talk to her or tell her. If we didn't tell, she wouldn't care that much. It shows how much we trust her when we tell her something that only she knows about us."

"Like what?" Kaitlyn asked all innocent like, but it wasn't innocent at all.

"Only for Mace to know," Max smiled. "Sorry."

Oh well. Not that Kaitlyn cared that much. "Okay," Kaitlyn shrugged. "What about you Marc?"

"Mace would be the most honest person I know," Marc said as he worked on whatever it was that he was working on, on the table. Kaitlyn had no idea what it was. "Always has been. Sure, she trusts us and yeah, she's keeping secrets from us. But she will be open with us about her own secrets when she is ready. It's more like her secrets hurt her more than that she doesn't want tell us."

That makes sense.

"That is why I trust her," Marc smiled. "She keeps our secrets, secret and she is honest. She gives us a voice to have, though she doesn't always listen to it. It's nice. Though, she doesn't force us to do anything we don't want to do, we always seem to do something we don't want to do at point or another anyway."

What…?

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked. "How? Why?"

"Well, none of us wanted to mess with the Celestial Dragon," Marc answered as he stopped working. "But we did anyway."

"Why…?" Kaitlyn asked, very confused. How does that work?

"Well, we couldn't let Mace handle it by herself." Marc laughed. "She might get herself killed. And if we lose Mace, we will lose ourselves."

Is that how they feel…? That, they could do anything as long as they have Mace? That even if they do something that they don't want to do, they can do it that as long as Mace was there for them? Really…?

So, she's respected, trusted, honest and seen as the centre of all of their universes? That there was no Freedom Fighters without Mace…

Maybe Kaitlyn could trust Mace…

* * *

 **Macey: 15 reviews!**

 **ASL: 26 favs!**

 **Don: 37 follows!**

 **Kaitlyn: 2, 932 views!**

 **Sin: wow, that's a lot... anyway, what are we doing next chapter?**

 **i have no idea! hahahaha!**

 **Macey*annoyed*: are you for real!?**

 **it was a joke! we have a few things happening next chapter! just… no spoilers...?**

 **Macey: oh, okay! till next time then!**


	17. Chapter 15

_edited by Gerbilfriend and me_

 **i hate myself...**

 **Macey: we're back and... wait... are you depressed k?**

 ***depressing aura all around me* what makes you say that?**

 **Macey*thinking and decides to play dumb*: no reason**

 ***glaring cause i know what she is doing* your evil Mace.**

 **Macey: well, talk then. come on. why you hate yourself this time?**

 **i keep giving people sad backgrounds! *hitting head on desk***

 **Macey: that's it? that's sad man. come on! you have so much to do!**

 **shut up ~ *whining***

 **Macey*sighing*: whatever. okay- we have changed order of appearances. we want to finish up in the East Blue soon. so Seth & Sora, Crystal, Britta and Rosa, oh plus Lavi. will be coming in as well as Rex (Ace's first mate) and Nami and some others with Luffy will be coming in as well. we will also see/heard from Law and Cora-san soon as well. once we have left the East Blue we will be doing a time skip and introducing people from Ace's Crew, Luffy's Crew and my Crew. Sabo will be joining my join at some point or another. you can find out about the others after/during the time skip. not sure where we will when the skip starts/end though... **

**Mace! stop giving away storyline stuff!**

 **Macey: whatever. oh! right! we will also be bringing in a love interest for Grandpops! though i don't understand why she is going to be...**

 ***covering Macey's mouth* reviews! right now! before you tell everyone what i have planned/organised!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **Yes, Kaitlyn will ask about Haki and yes, Macey will try to teach her. just remember. it takes take to teach and learn it and Macey is a natural/genius when it comes to guys.**

 **AceAyane-**

 **i can't wait for the next chapter either.**

 **ASL: SHE KISSED US!**

 **she did, get over it.**

 **Macey: what happens this chapter?**

 **a lot, anyway, have fun and read it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

 _Eight years ago…_

Allen sighed as he went digging through the trashcans. He needed to find something, anything, to eat! He was starving! Freeman Allen, a homeless street kid with no place to go. He was also jokingly called 'Quick-Draw Allen' because he was fast when it comes to doing a quick-draw duel or firing off a shot and throwing knifes.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Allen moved his long white hair, which was slowly growing longer, out of his striking ruby red eyes as he heard the sound. What the hell…? Allen wiped his dirty hands on his long black pants as he looked around for where the sound came from… Was that… was that a baby…?

What the hell? What the actual hell? Did someone really dump a baby in the trash?

No, Allen shouldn't care! He could barely take care of himself and the others. There was no way he could take on another kid! But that sound… it was breaking Allen's heart.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Fuck it!

Allen moved closer to the sound but couldn't see anything. But he could hear the sound getting louder. He stopped slowly as the crying got ridiculously loud. Meaning that he was close, pretty much right on top of the baby, if that was what was making the sound… What the hell…? Allen couldn't see anything but the crying was the loudest right here…

Allen stopped and went pale as he realized that the baby must be buried partly under the trash around here or something. Allen dropped to his knees and went digging through the trash until he finally uncovered the baby.

It was practically a newborn… only being born a few hours from what he could guess at the moment… at least, that's what he looked like to Allen.

What the hell…? Who would do this…? Just throw a baby out as if it was trash…? Especially when it was so damn cute! Just look at that fiery red hair and those ruby red eyes! Just like Allen's eyes! And… oh god, Allen was never going to be able to leave this baby alone, now was he? He was already attached to him… damn it!

"Hey little guy," Allen smiled softly as he picked the baby up in his grey and dirty blanket. "It's okay now. Shh…"

The baby tried to grip Allen's grey shirt but couldn't. It was too small and weak and well, it was a new born baby.

Fuck… What was Allen going to do?

Allen was just a sixteen-year-old kid! He already had five other kids to look after as it was, and he knew nothing about newborn babies! What the hell was Allen thinking! What the hell was he doing!

The baby made a whining sound and Allen really couldn't help himself as he hugged the baby and slowly rocked it in his arms. Fuck… the damn little creature had Allen wrapped around his little finger… it looked like he's now a big brother…

Allen just hoped that the others didn't mind… that his friends wouldn't mind a loud crying baby, joining him since there was no way in hell he was leaving the baby behind…

"It's okay little guy," Allen smiled softly to the small baby in his arms. "Big brother Allen's here."

* * *

 _Four years later… four years ago…_

"Allen! Allen!" Lavi whined as he grabbed his older brother's pants, trying to get said person's attention. The four-year-old did not like the fact that his big brother was ignoring him. Well, not really ignoring, more like not paying him attention and the four-year-old did not like that. He wanted his big brother's attention and he wanted it now.

"In a minute Lavi," Allen told him as he went back to talking to Corey. They were making a plan to steal some food again. They were running low but they needed to be careful. They were almost caught last time and the people would be guard.

"Stupid big brother…" Lavi muttered as he as sulked, walking away towards the couch nearby.

"Al is our leader Lavi," Lea, the only girl in the group, reminded Lavi from her sot by the table, drinking some water. "He needs to come up with the plans to get us more food and everything. Or do you want to starve?"

Lavi muttered something under his breath that she didn't hear. She was going to ask him to repeat it when Kana come over.

"You annoying little imp!" Kana said to Lavi who flinched in response. Kana was the only one who had been against Allen keeping Lavi when he had first brought the baby to their hideout and said he wasn't going to giving him up. Lea, Corey, Luke and Shin were fine with it as long as the baby didn't get in the way. Kana couldn't really argue or win about getting rid of him since the others were cool with him. "Leave Al alone would ya! And what have I told you about the pranks?!"

Everyone looked over at Kana and cracked up laughing, as his normally dark blue almost black hair was pink and sparkly, no one was sure how Lavi had managed to do it, but it was great! It was brilliant! It was hilarious!

Randomly enough, it was Kana that had started calling the baby that Allen had brought home one day Lavi first. Not that he would admit it. and Lavi has been Lavi since.

"I didn't do it this time big brother Kana!" Lavi told Kana with a dead serious voice, "I swear!" His voice sounding honest and hurt that he would be accused of something like pranking. Lavi was really good at lying, so no one was sure whether or not the kid was telling the truth.

"Well who else could have… huh?" Kana asked as he glared down the kid then turned to Allen who was laughing his head off. "I told you we never should have taken the imp in!"

"You're just mad because you have pink hair now!" Luke grinned widely at the new version of Kana. "Lavi my boy! I bow to your genius work!"

Lavi was the youngest at four, Allen the oldest at twenty. Kana and Corey next at nineteen. Lea at eighteen and Shin and Luke at seventeen.

"I didn't do it!" Lavi told them in all seriousness, and then grinned as he looked over at Shin. "Besides, who taught me how to prank?"

"Shin, you ass!" Kana suddenly shouted as he jumped the younger teen. It was as though the teen just realized that Lavi had a point and went for the original prankster of their group.

"I'm sorry!" Shin to get Kana to let him go. When he did, Shin then grinned and continued. "Not!" and ran away, with Kana shouting bloody murder and going after him making everyone laugh in the process.

Lavi went over and hugged Allen, who hadn't noticed him until now, and he picked up the four-year-old and hugged him back. Their lives were so much better with Lavi in it and the kid was a really fast learner. The four-year-old was just as good, if not better than Allen was, at hitting the mark. They had another 'Quick Draw' in their ranks and it was great! Even more so since Lavi had taken on Allen's family name of Freeman, like the others who have also taken Allen's last name. After all, they were the Quick Draw Freeman Bandits.

* * *

 _Four years later… Two months ago…_

"Guys! Lavi run!" Allen shouted as he threw another knife. Damn it! Where the fuck did the Marines come from!? Had this meeting been a trap the whole time!?

Kana pushed Allen behind him and he took a bullet for him while Allen landed on the ground in front of Lavi. Allen grabbed Lavi quickly, and hugged him as more bullets were fired near them. But they never hit them as Corey stood in front of them taking the bullets instead.

They could all tell that the bullets had hit home hard with Corey, he was barely standing. But he would stand there as long as he needed to, in order to protect their leader and youngest member, the Quick Draw Brothers- Allen and Lavi.

"Allen! Get Lavi of out here!" Luke shouted as he turned around with his sword to block a swordsman Marine from going any closer to them.

Lea danced around a few Marines, then kicked their weapons out of their hands. She then kicked and punched them as well. "NOW!"

As long as their leader and his kid brother - okay, more like son, but that's not the point. As long as they were able to get out of this, then everything would be fine! It didn't matter if anyone else died or not, as well as long as Allen and Lavi got away!

"But!" Allen started to say, but Kana interrupted him.

"Get yourself and our imp of a kid brother out of here, Al!" Kana ordered their leader, not looking away from the enemy in front of him. They were all in a silent agreement. As long as Al and Lavi got out of this alive, then everything would be fine. "NOW!"

"Big brother Kana…" Lavi called sadly, looking at Kana then to the others. "Big brother Corey… big brother Luke… big brother Shin… big sister Lea…"

"We love you Lavi," they all said at once, a smile on their faces to assure Lavi that everything would be all right, even without them.

Allen nodded his head slowly as he started crying and then ran with Lavi in his arms, away from the fight.

* * *

 _Two months later… Present time…_

"NO!" Lavi shouted as he woke up sitting up as quickly as he could, forgetting about the chains that were on him. He didn't want to relive their deaths… not again… his family dying to protect him… trying to keep Marines from getting to him… but failing…

"Quiet brat!" a Marine told Lavi as he kicked the cage that Lavi was in. Then the man muttered, "I still don't understand why we are even keeping a worthless and nameless brat like you alive anyway."

That was all Lavi was to them, he realized - a worthless and nameless brat.

If Lavi got out of this… he would make sure that he wasn't just some nameless and worthless brat… He was going to have his name known to the world! He was going to show these assholes! He was going to show them! Then, he was going to make them pay. He was going to make them pay dearly for taking away his family… for killing them… for murdering his brothers and sister. He was going to make sure that they paid for murdering his father figure, his big brother Allen, right in front of him… as if it was nothing.

They were all going to pay the moment that Lavi got a chance… if he ever got a chance that is…

"Vice… Vice Admiral Garp sir!" the Marine suddenly shouted, saluting as an old man walked into camp. It was Garp and he was dragging a younger, though slightly taller, man next to him. "What are you doing here sir?" The marine asked nervously.

The man called Garp smirked as he looked at Lavi, who just glared at him in return. "I heard we had one of the Quick-Draw Brothers and I wanted to see for myself! Hahaha! He's just a kid!" the man stated with amusement rather than hatred.

"Shut it old man!" Lavi snapped, trying to move forward but he couldn't due to the chain. Lavi looked at the younger man curiously… No, younger looking man-tiger…? What…? What the hell…? Who the hell is this!?

"Shao here is fine!" Garp laughed out as he noticed the marine who seemed to be on guard. Especially when said marine noticed the tiger man (mink). "He's an old friend of mine! We're taking him to the next island!"

The mink had long dark brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail; it looked as though if he let it out it would be super long otherwise. A cloth for some reason covered the man's left eye and it put mystery on the eye on an otherwise flawless looking face.

He was dressed in a tiger patterned yukata with a fur trimmed over coat. He looked a lot more like a woman than a man because of how his face is shaped. If it weren't for the fact that his yukata showed off his chest a bit freely, he could've easily been mistaken for a woman. He wore a chain that connected both earlobes, which was another odd thing about the male. Though his green emerald eyes seemed to see more than he let on and his tan skin was almost unusual to see on a mink. He was tall and slender with defined muscles as could be seen via the opening in his yukata. One could almost tell a person that he was no ordinary mink because of his muscles. He was a tiger mink, though he looked very much like human since he was one of the odd minks with no fur.

The man, Garp, had said that the younger looking man was an old friend… Just how could someone be an old friend when the younger looked no older than nineteen?

"Garp, I told you…" Shao began to say, looking a little annoyed since he did not appear to want to be here. He was on a mission after all, he was finally had gotten some information on what happened with his son, but Garp was getting in the way! "I can travel perfectly fine by myself. Let go of me, now." His voice was smooth, yet held the undertone of annoyance and disbelief that Garp was doing this. He didn't seem like the type to raise his voice either.

Garp just laughed it off as he kept a hold of Shao. Putting an arm over the man's shoulders, he held onto him tightly this time, as if he knew that Shao would try to brush him off.

"You're a feisty kid!" Garp stated, as though Shao never said a word, while he smirked at Lavi was who looking at Garp again, well, glaring at him really. "I'll take him!" he announced without a moment longer to think about it.

"WHAT!?" the Marines all shouted at the old vice admiral, who had a confused looking mink in his arms and a very confused kid in the cell in front of him.

What the hell was this crazy old man of a marine on about?

* * *

 _Nine years ago…_

"Mummy! Mummy!" a three-year-old Macey whined as she grabbed her mom's black pants. "Mummy!"

"What is Macey?" her mother smiled, her slightly darker blonde hair and warm sky blue eyes looking down at her little girl.

"I want to write a letter to Daddy!" Macey beamed, seeing that she had her mother's attention. "Help me please!"

Naomi laughed slightly. Her and Marco's daughter was so cute! Naomi had a feeling that Marco would love to get a letter from her. After all, Macey was his daughter too. Then, he should hopefully stop asking how his daughter was if said girl wrote letters to him too. After all, all Marco really knew about his daughter was the things that Naomi had told him and some photos that she had sent too.

"Sure Macey dear." Naomi told Macey, happy to see that the answer had her daughter jumping up and down with joy. Macey was a bright kid for a three-year-old. Then again, considering who her parents were and who her grandfather was, it's no surprise. Her father Marco was a very smart man, just like herself.

"Yay!" Macey smiled with joy, as she ran to her mother's desk and pulled out pen and paper so she could write the letter to her dad.

 _'_ _I remember this…'_ Macey thought to herself, ' _I was so little… I had no idea how the world worked. I only thought about bringing a smile to the face of a man that I had never met or known before. But he was still my dad, and I wanted him to be happy and to know that I was happy and okay.'_

"What are we going to say to Daddy?" her mother asked, curious what she had in mind.

"Um…" Macey said with the pencil in her hand. "Hi Daddy! How are you? I miss you! I hope we see each other one day! I love you! And I know you love me too! If I can, I want one your old shirts and a pair of scandals like the ones you wear in your photo with Mummy! Love your special little girl, Macey!"

"That's great dear," Naomi smiled.

Macey wrote the letter then showed it to her mom. Her mom rewrote it and showed Macey where she spelt words wrong. Sure, the letter might not make sense fully, but his daughter wrote it so Naomi knew that Marco was going to love it.

"I can't wait to get a letter from dad!" Macey smiled as she held onto her letter she had just written, with the name Daddy Marco written on the outside of the envelope, in her messy three-year-old writing.

* * *

 _Four years later… Five years ago…_

"Hey Mum?" seven-year-old Macey asked as they were on their way home after helping out one of their fellow researchers with some things on Haki. It was good that Macey was able to understand most it, even though it was mostly the start of the basics. Macey remembered the man saying something about the basics taking around three or so years to learn. Naomi, Macey's Mom, was a genius, a natural and an expert when it comes to Haki. It also seemed that Macey took after her. Her father was apparently an expert at Haki as well. So it was just another thing that Macey had in common with her father, whom she had never meet, but really wanted to.

"Yes dear?" her mother smiled to her as they walked home.

"What's Dad like?"

"Your father… mmm… let me think. He's very tall- though just taller than me by a little bit, strong but he could never beat me when we used to play, fight and train. He's handsome but he would be starting to get old now. You have his blonde color but his shaped like a pineapple and you have his lovely blue eyes. He's a leader and your grandfather's most loyal and strongest crewmember. I pretty much wear the same clothes that he does- a purple shirt, a turquoise sash, a gold belt, black pants and scandals. Though your father likes to keep a poker face and is very stern, but he is still very loving, protective and if I dare say easily flushed." Naomi was tall for a woman, he was a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres after all. and Marco was taller than her by a centimetre, making him a hundred and eight-nine centimetres.

Macey had stars in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really my dear. Why do you ask?"

Macey looked to the ground, with a partly sad look on her face. She didn't really understand why her parents weren't together like the other Moms and Dads.

"I've never met him before and I was wondering why the two of you aren't together…"

Naomi picked her daughter and gave her a big hug. She wasn't surprised at all by the comment. It was a little unusual since all of the other parents, which Macey knew, were together but not hers.

"Sweety. Your father is a pirate and deserves to be able to sail the sea, while I am researcher who is finally being able to compete our family devil fruit research. We were just from two different worlds and neither of us wanted the other to give up their life or their dreams for the other. That's how much we loved each other. We didn't want to push our own selfishness onto the other."

Macey slowly nodded her head in understanding. She could understand that; she was smart for her age. Her mom went one way in life and her dad went another, but that didn't mean that they didn't love each other.

"Thirteen," Naomi stated softly with a smile to match, having thought of a good idea.

"What…?" Macey asked as she tilted her head sideways in confusion. She didn't understand what that was meant to mean.

"I should have the last of the small things finished up by then," her mother told her. "By your thirteenth birthday, you and I will go and be with your dad, all of your uncles and your grandfather in the New World. Okay? It will be your thirteenth birthday. We'll have a big party and everything! Deal?"

"Deal!" Macey beamed, excited for the prospect of meeting her father and everyone else she heard so much about.

"Good," Naomi beamed back. "Now, let's go write your father another letter!"

 _'_ _I remember this too…'_ Macey thought to herself. ' _The promise mum made… that she could never keep… that we were going to go live dad and his family and I would get to meet dad on my thirteenth birthday…'_

Why was Macey dreaming about all of this now…?

* * *

 _One year later… four years ago…_

"MUM!" Macey screamed, as her uncle from the Marines ran her out of the house as it was slowly blowing up and burning down. With her mom, other uncle, some weird people from some group called Cipher Pol. "UNCLE NIC!"

"Damn it Naomi!" her uncle cursed under his breath. He knew that she wasn't going to give up the research. He didn't want to, she didn't want to and their younger brother Nicolai didn't want to either. But what the hell was she doing blowing it all up?! "It's okay Mace. Uncle Nix is going to get you out of here, okay? Mummy and Uncle Nic are going to be fine. All right? I'll get you to your daddy, okay? We'll go to see Daddy Marco and everything will all right, okay? Promise?"

"Okay…" Macey mumbled as she held onto his shirt.

 _BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!_

Macey was scared- there were explosions going on everywhere. She held onto her uncle tighter. She was scared. She wanted her dad. She wanted Uncle Nic. She wanted her mom…

"Ass-holes!" she heard her Uncle Nix curse, as he seemed to know what was going on, but Macey wasn't completely sure. She remembered one of the men saying something about a buster call… Was that was this was? A buster call…?

"I'll take her," a voice called out and said. It wasn't a voice that she recognized. "You both won't make it out alive at this rate. Better her than you."

"Who the hell are you?" Nix asked as he held onto Macey tighter.

"Someone who wants this girl to live," the voice answered, at the same time not really giving an answer. "Is that her bag?"

"Well, yes…" her uncle answered as another explosion hit the ground.

Macey screamed, as she held onto him tighter. She was scared! Her uncle and the person with the voice kept talking but she couldn't hear it. Who the hell was the person that the voice belonged to…? It sounded familiar to Macey right now… like she had heard it before…

 _'_ _WAKE UP!'_ Macey told herself as she could feel the fear from that day taking over again. ' _WAKE UP! IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! IT'S JUST A BAD DREAM! WAKE UP! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! WAKE UP DAMN IT MACEY!'_

"Uncle Nix!" Macey shouted as he handed her and her bag over to the person who the voice belonged to. "Uncle Nix! Uncle Nic! MUM! NOOOO!"

* * *

 _Present time…_

"NO!" Macey screamed as her eyes shot open, her left hand was up and she was now awake, sweating like no tomorrow.

Macey sat up panting as her left hand went over the left-hand side of her face. It was just dream. Macey kept reminding herself. It was nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare from a life that she wanted to forget.

"Macey…?" Sabo asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes while Luffy yawned and went back to sleep. Ace didn't even stir. Kaitlyn was clearly awake and looking over at Mace, almost looking worried about the older girl. "What's wrong? Did you see a nightmare again?"

Macey said nothing- she couldn't. She was still upset from the memories… the nightmares… she just wanted to cry…

"Again?" Kaitlyn asked, with a slight frown. "This has happened before?"

"It's happened before, yes." Sabo answered Kailyn, softly with a slow nod though he wasn't sure if he should say much more about the dreams. "The night before we took down a celestial dragon and messed with nobles."

Kaitlyn had seemed to approve of that. She liked the idea of messing with the nobles and a celestial dragon. She hoped the next time that happens, she can join in.

Macey made some whimpering sounds, getting both Sabo's and Kaitlyn's attention. Kaitlyn had never heard the older girl make a sound like that before… Sabo got off of his bed and walked to Macey, who he could tell had started crying. Her head was on her arms, which were over her knees as she had them pulled up to her chest.

"I want to forget…" Macey whimpered out. "I want to forget… I don't want to remember their deaths… I don't want to remember what the Marines did… I don't want to remember everything being burned to the ground when I could do nothing… I want forget! I want to…"

Sabo climbed onto Macey's bed and hugged her, cutting her off from saying she wanted to forget, whatever it was that she wanted to forget about. Macey didn't move or say anything, unless you count the sounds of her crying.

"It's okay Mace," Sabo told her as he hugged her and patted her on the back, trying to comfort the older, and who most people thought was strong, girl. "It's okay." It was all Sabo could do, he wasn't sure what else he could do for her. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Macey flinched for a moment then moved her head to look at Sabo, her normally beautiful blue eyes were red and a little blood shot.

"Do you know what a buster call is?" Macey asked him.

A buster call…? That was a marine thing or something right?

"It's something the Marines do or have or something," Sabo answered carefully as he let go of Macey, letting her sit up. "Right?"

Macey looked almost dead in the eyes for moment, like all color had drained from them. Then suddenly just as quick as it'd been gone, it was back again. Macey smiled lightly, though it was clearly forced.

"Right," Macey told Sabo as she hugged him. A blush clearly spreading over his face. "I'll remember that for when I am ready to talk… I just don't feel up to it right now… but, stay with me please? Sabo?"

Sabo nodded his head as he was afraid of speaking. He could do that.

* * *

 _Earlier that Day… On a small island in the East Blue…_

Garp sighed as he walked around, this just didn't seem to be his week. They had found nothing at Shoran, which was the last place the Freedom Fighters were rumoured to be at. Well, they did find something- a dead teenage girl and dead marines, a lot of them. But the nearby towns' people, and the rest of people on the island, seemed to have no idea what had happened. Nor did they seem to know or had seen the Freedom Fighters.

So now, Garp was trying to find information on a small island nearby, hoping that someone had seen or heard something.

As Garp walked down the street, he looked around for any decent place to start, but then took notice of something completely unexpected. He stared at a long brown ponytail that looked so familiar…

"Hello," came a smooth voice that belonged to the person with the ponytail. "I'm here see to Simon. He had some information for me."

Damn, even that voice sounded familiar.

"Shao-san I take it then?" the person on the others side asked, almost weary sounding at the thought that he was said person.

"Yes," the familiar voice answered with a nod. He didn't really seem to be bothered by the others actions.

"I'll get the folder that Simon had left for you." the person bowed politely, not wanting to offend the strange man. "He apologizes for not being here in person but he got another job." The hope that was in his voice was evident; apparently, he'd heard some stories about Shao that had him on edge.

"That's fine." Shao answered calmly, reaching for the offered folder it when it was produced. Looking through the contents briefly, he nodded. "Thanks for this. I may look for him again."

Garp stared at the person- they were of mink blood and part of the tiger tribe. Long dark brown hair that is tied into a high ponytail, eye patch cloth, tiger yukata… it was all so familiar. But when the man turned to face him while looking at the folder in his hands, it suddenly clicked on why he was familiar.

No way! Garp knew that person! Shao Qiang! No bloody way! What is that old fart doing here!?

"NO WAY! SHAO!" Garp shouted happily with a wide grin as he walked over just as Shao got his information.

Shao frowned at first as he turned to see who the hell was yelling for him. Upon seeing the source, he then smiled partly as it was only Garp. That is until he realized in horror... Oh crap, it was Garp and he was coming right for him. Sure, the two men got along well enough and Shao didn't have a problem with Garp or anything. It was just that the man was annoying as hell.

"Garp," Shao nodded in greeting as he moved out the way of the man trying to hug him easily. He did not need a hug from a man like Garp, that was a fact. "I didn't know you were here."

"Is this guy an information broker or something?" Garp asked pointing to the person who had given Shao the fold of information he was holding. Sure, Garp was surprised to see Shao, but he still needed to gather intel as well.

"Something like that." Shao stated, purposely not giving full details on the information. He didn't want make it too easy for Garp to track him after all. Though he wasn't sure why Garp was asking in the first place.

Seemingly unfazed, Garp grinned still and turned to the man on the other side. "Oi? You know anything about the Freedom Fighters?" Garp asked the man as he grabbed Shao's shoulder as he was trying to sneak away. Damn it! "I'm looking for them." He continued as though he'd done nothing but ask.

"Their ship was here the other day." the man nodded- a little nervously. He'd heard of this marine and he was legendary in so many stories! Then he pointed in the direction he remembered the pirates going. "They went that way. You're not that far behind them…"

"Great!" Garp smiled, he was glad he had caught up to them. But first… "Shao! Come with me!" he stated, turning to the younger looking man as if a great idea popped into his mind.

"No," Shao stated bluntly, not looking like he'll budge on the matter. "I am perfectly fine to travel on my own, Garp."

"That's no fun Shao!" Garp whined, acting like a child, again. "You're coming with me! I'll take you to your destination! We can talk and catch up and everything else! Just like the good old days when you were fun to be around."

"What are you making us out to be? Teenage girls who like nothing better than to gossip the day away?" Shao asked dubiously, not really looking forward to the wild antics of the grey-haired man.

"Nope! Just some old men who need to catch up! Hahaha!" Garp laughed joyfully, just really happy to see an old friend after a while. "Come on Shao! I haven't seen or spoken to you in forever! Live a little and hang out with me."

"Forever is a long time Garp," Shao told the man, though he doubted it was really that long. He knew for a fact that he saw him within the year and it wasn't nearly that long.

"I know!" Garp laughed, still not seeing the point that Shao was apparently trying to get across. Alas, Shao supposed that's what made the stubborn man likeable in his own way. Always the annoying optimist.

"Um… Vice Admiral Garp sir?" one of his people said, clearing their throat to break into the situation and say what needed to be said. "Don't forget the other reason we're here sir."

Other reason why they were here…?

"Oh right," Garp nodded, suddenly serious again but the famous grin of his, and his family no doubt, still in place. "The Quick Draw Brothers! I almost forgot! Well, let's go meet them then!"

* * *

Garp stared down the kid who had chains all over him. This was one of the Quick Draw Brothers? A kid not much older than Luffy? What the hell? And where was the other brother?

"Vice… Vice Admiral Garp sir!" the Marine said saluting as an old man walked in with a younger and taller man next to him, who Garp was apparently dragging with him. "What are you doing here sir?"

The man called Garp smirked as he looked at Lavi who just glared at him. "I heard we had one of the Quick Brothers and I wanted to see for myself! Hahaha! He just a kid!"

"Shut it old man!" Lavi snapped- trying to move forward but couldn't because of the chain. Lavi looked at the younger man… No, younger looking man tiger…? What…? What the hell…? What the hell…? who this hell is this!?

"Shao here is fine!" Garp laughed at the marine who seemed to be on guard after seeing the tiger man (mink). "He's an old friend of mine! We're taking him to the next island!" He didn't seem to care in the slightest that the 'old friend' looked like he could be his grandson at the age of nineteen.

"I also told you Garp…" Shao said looking a little annoyed since he did not want to be here. He was on a mission after all, he was finally had gotten some information on his son but Garp was getting in the way! "I can travel perfectly fine by myself! Release me now."

Garp just laughed it off as he kept hold of Shao, with arm over the man's shoulders and held onto him tightly.

"You're a feisty kid!" Garp smirked at Lavi was who looking at Garp again, well, glaring at him again. "I'll take him!"

"WHAT!?" the Marines shouted at the old vice admiral, with a confused mink in his arms and a very confused kid in the cell in front of him.

"I said, I'll take him!" Garp repeated without missing a beat. "He reminds me of my grandsons! Spirited like Ace, cute like Luffy and seems smart like Sabo! I'll take him and make a great marine out of him! Hahaha!"

"No way!" Lavi shouted, growling a little. There was no way in hell he was becoming a marine! "I'm not becoming a marine!"

Garp opened the cell door and gave Lavi, one of his fists of love. Then got the marine guard to unlock the chains.

"Kid you have two choices," Garp told him as the kid glared at him even more. "Come with me or stay here."

The kid flinched at that. It seemed that he could see what was Garp was saying. He could either come with Garp or not be in a cell or he can stay here and be in the cell for the rest of his life.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Lavi answered shortly, clearly not liking the ideas. "But I'm not becoming a fucking marine. I also want my weapons back!"

"You can have them back once you earn the right to have them!" Garp grinned at the kid. "And I'll make a great marine out of you yet! Hahaha!"

Was this old man deaf, dumb or just plain bat shit insane? Didn't he hear Lavi? He wasn't becoming a marine! And the moment he got the chance, he was taking his weapons back and getting the fuck away from the man and the marines.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Sabo looked over at Macey. She wasn't okay after her nightmare and Sabo really thought that she needed to talk about it but it seemed, that she still wasn't ready. Though, Sabo will admit, she was very admirable as a person and captain…

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join the crew and get closer to Macey…

And maybe it wasn't so bad that she wasn't talking about the nightmares that much either, it was making them closer and Sabo liked it… he likes being close to Macey. It made him happy, though he couldn't explain how or why…

They had just finished some Haki training. Kaitlyn had joined in as well. Apparently, something happened, Sabo wasn't sure what, but Kaitlyn had asked Macey about how she knew that she was still asleep and not sleeping or something. Macey had answered with Haki and Kaitlyn had instead on Macey teaching her some things about it.

Mace being Mace had agreed to it of course. So Kaitlyn started joining in on the boys' Haki training. Kaitlyn still couldn't really do much but she was trying her hardest, after all. Mace had said that it could take up to two years to just learn the basics and Macey had years on them plus patience to learn it, so they shouldn't get too upset if they weren't able to do much or a lot for another at least six months to year.

"Don," Macey smiled as she called her First Mate over.

What was going on…? Macey had seemed a little distracted during their training/practice for some reason. Sabo thought it was about not getting a lot sleep, since Macey hasn't really slept much but it seems it might be due to something else.

"What up Captain?" Don asked as he eyes her speciously. She wanted something, he knew that smile and look.

"I've had enough of our stalker," Macey told him. Getting the crew's attention. They had a stalker? "Bring them here for me would ya please?"

Oh, that's what this was about.

"Not a problem Mace!" Don grinned.

"Me too! Me too!" Luffy cheered as he got ready to rocket himself over. What the hell was Luffy doing and thinking!? He was only going to get in the way and cause for work for Don to do!

"Oi Lu! I don't think so!" Ace shouted as he grabbed Luffy and pulled him, making Luffy let go of the masts and making him and Ace go flying backwards. "No! ow! That hurt!"

Macey laughed lightly as Don just shook his head then just jumped into the ocean swimming off to get their soon to be new guest. Kaitlyn was laughing her head off with the rest of the crew as Sabo was snickering but went over to help his brothers up.

"You two are idiots, you know that?" Sabo grinned at Ace.

"Whatever!" Ace huffed as he took Sabo's hand getting up then the both of them held onto Luffy as he tried to run away to do it again. "Oi! We said no Lu! Knock it off!"

Seriously, looking after Luffy is a two-man job, if not then more.

"Calm down wild card!" Mace smiled to Luffy as she knocked his straw-hat off his head and ruffled his hair. "You can test out your rocketing power later. Okay? When we're closer to an island, you can rocket over there. Yeah?"

Luffy had stars in his eyes as he nodded his in agreement as Ace looked a horrified that Macey had said that while Sabo was lightly laughing. He knew that Macey had meant it and he didn't think it was a good idea, but this is Macey, she'll have everything planned out for it goes right and for it goes wrong so it will all be okay.

"Thanks Macey!" Luffy grinned.

"No problems Lu!" Macey grinned back. "But please, come on. Call me Mace."

"Okay!" Luffy beamed as he hugged her. Sparking a little flare of jealousy in Sabo. "Thanks Mace! You're the best!"

Luffy ran around telling everyone that he was going to be testing out his move and rocketing himself to an island when they get near one.

"Mace!" Ace said in a low hissing voice and she looked over.

"What up?" Mace asked as walked over to him.

"You're not serious are you?!" Ace asked her in a low voice so that Luffy won't hear. "Luffy will get himself killed!"

"He'll be fine!" Macey told Ace as she waved it off as it was nothing. "Between you and Sabo on the island. Me, Jack and Donny in the sea. Sin in the air and Max in the row boat and Marc in the ship with the rope that we have tied around Luffy to make sure that we can get him if something goes wrong, we have everything covered. No need to worry."

Everyone jumped when they heard something hit the deck, hard. Macey looked over and saw a man coughing up water as Don climbed back into the ship.

"Got him Mace!" Don smirked.

"Did you try and drown him or something?" Mace asked trying hard to not laugh at the man as he coughed and glared at Don then at Mace.

"Oi Mace! That's not funny!" the man told her.

Sabo and everyone glared at the man. How dare he talk to her like that! She's the captain here! And just who the hell does this guy think he is!?

"So, a few questions," Macey smiled as she completely ignored the fact that he was rude to her as she grabbed his shirt and forced him on his knees and arms in front of her. "Just who the fuck are you, how fucking long have you been following us and why the fuck have you been following us? Oh, and I almost forget. Just how the fuck do you know who I am? No, in fact just the most important question- who the fuck are you?"

* * *

 **Macey: thank you for the help with the chapter AceAyane!**

 **Ace: 17 reviews**

 **Sabo: 27 favs**

 **Luffy: 41 follows!**

 **Macey: 3, 483 views!**

 **okay. things will happen. and please, for the love of god. DO NOT KILL WEST, MACE!**

 **Macey: i'll try hard not to.**

 **that's the best i am going to get... sigh... anyway, Garp comes in next chapter! i hope you all enjoyed! till next time!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Macey: and we're back everyone!**

 **that we are**

 **Luffy: reviews! reviews!**

 **okay, okay. we'll go straight to the reviews.**

 **Luffy: YAY!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **Macey: we should change the Marines names...**

 **Garp: not all Marines are bad you know.**

 **true, not all of them are bad. but we seem to find them a lot... and that won't be changing any time soon in all truth.**

 **Blue: what am i counted as...?**

 **um... i'll let the fans decide that one. and... i need to talk about you and cover you too... so much to plan... so little time...**

 **Luffy: it begins! what begins?**

 **Garp: i will cover the blood and stuff later.**

 **Ace: i'm with Lu, what begins?**

 **Sabo: you two...**

 **Macey: next review!**

 **LA: seriously? what begins?!**

 **Anonymous-**

 **Ace: i don't know what to say about this...**

 **Sabo; me either...**

 **your both blushing... *which they are***

 **AS: NO WE'RE NOT!**

 **Macey: i don't know if i should be flattered or not...**

 **i'm more worried about how Marco is going to react... *looking for him* he doesn't seem to be here yet... pppfff...**

 **Marco: yes i am**

 **fuck... i missed him... how did i miss him... Marco! no killing fans now!**

 **Marco: i'm sure you won't miss one...**

 **yes! i will! no killing! Macey! make him stop!**

 **Macey: dad, it's fine. chill. *while she has him pinned to the ground***

 **damn girl...**

 **Marco: your so much like your mother it isn't funny...**

 **Macey: when do we cover my parent's past? i would love to see and know more about it!**

 **soon Mace, we'll cover some soon.**

 **Macey: yes!**

 **West: poor me.**

 **why are people gate-crashing!?**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **lizziecats-**

 **thank you. Macey is my fav too, so lovable.**

 **Marco: when do Macey and i meet?**

 **as soon as i can organise it. which will be after the East Blue stuff most likely... i have so much planned... okay, i lied, not ending the East Blue at chapter 25... i think i have too much to cover... maybe closer to 30...**

 **Macey: do i look like care that much?**

 **Ace: i feel sorry for everyone since they don't know what you talking about.**

 **Luffy: thank you AceAyane!**

 **Sabo: yes, thank you.**

 **Ace: yeah! thanks again!**

 **West: what about the ideas with me?**

 **i will think about it...**

 **Macey: still accepting OCs too people! please send them in!**

 **and yes, Macey knows her dad cares about her and her mother and that he loved them both. you are right. Mace might find out how much this chapter too. if she's lucky.**

 **but on with the chapter!**

 **Macey: we cover some pasts! warning: abuse happens (no rape or anything, just child abuse)**

 **ASL: on with the chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

 _A little while earlier…_

West sighed as he hung up the snail after talking to Marco, again. West put the snail in his bag as he threw a fishing rode over the side of the boat. The man worried way too much. What did he think West was, a child? Thatch?

 _Stupid Mama Bird_ , West thought as he fished glumly. _I remembered the promise. Don't contact Mace and the Freedom Fighters. I'm not going to._

West grabbed the bag and put it in his lap as he closed it up then suddenly he felt his rod being pulled on. A bite…? That was fast…

West screamed when he was ripped off the boat suddenly and he kept hold of his bag, it had his snail in it after all and Marco would kill him if he lost another. West was terribly confused at the sheer force of the pull, what the hell was going on? Did West catch a Sea King or something? West held his breath as he looked around and he felt himself being grabbed by someone and they were moving very fucking fast.

What the hell…?

West looked and saw a Fishman. A grey shark, kind of like Namur but younger and wearing black pants and a purple shirt. What…? Who…?

West couldn't hold his breath for much longer…

West felt the Fishman stop as he finally couldn't hold his breath any longer. Then he felt the Fishman throw him up and over something. West landed on the wood… the deck of a ship…? As he coughed up the water in his lungs, he tried to breathe and get situated as to what was going on. _Damn, that fucking hurt…_

* * *

 _Present time…_

"Got him Mace!" the Fishman smirked.

West was going to get him for that… why were people staring at him? Mace? Wait… did West just get kidnapped by the Fishman in Mace's crew, as in Marco's daughter Mace …?

"Did you try and drown him or something?" Mace asked trying hard to not laugh at West as he coughed and glared at Don then at Mace.

What the hell man?! That wasn't funny! They really could have killed, well, drowned West then!

"Oi Mace! That's not funny!" West told her in a very annoyed and angry voice.

West could feel the whole crew glaring at him- mad about how he had spoken to Mace. Okay, maybe West was a little rude and he probably could have been nicer to her since she is the Captain here but still! They almost killed him and she seemed to be amused!

"So, a few questions," Macey smiled as she seemed to completely ignore the fact that West was rude to her as she grabbed his shirt and forced him on his knees and elbows in front of her. Fuck, she's strong! "Just who the fuck are you, how fucking long have you been following us and why the fuck have you been following us? Oh, and I almost forgot. Just how the fuck do you know who I am? No, in fact just the most important question- who the fuck are you?"

Did those words really just leave Mace's mouth right now? Did Mace really use the word 'fuck' in nearly all of her questions?

"I'm pretty sure your mother taught you that word," West said without thinking. Shit, he probably shouldn't have said that…

"Can I kill him?" a girl with short black hair asked Mace.

"No Katie you can't," Mace told her as the girl pouted. "We need to find out who he is first, and, depending on his answer, then you can kill him."

West did not like the fact that Mace had said that and that the girl was smiling at him evilly. Fuck… then West realized that he was in contact with Mace. Double fuck, Marco was going to kill him… Marco was going to kill West… West wasn't sure how or when, but he knew it was going to happen and come…

"So, stranger," a tall and older boy (the oldest one here by the looks) smiled- a little creepily for West's liking as he leaned in close to West. "Who are you?"

West was really debating on what to say right now. Because depending on what it is- it could get him killed. Whether it's by the little girl with black hair or by Marco. When it would happen was the only question going through West's head right now.

"Can I beat it out of him?" a raven hair boy around Mace's age, maybe a little younger with freckles asked.

"If he doesn't answer in the next ten seconds, sure Ace," Mace smiled.

Was she serious…?

"Are you serious…?" West asked- looking a little freaked out as Ace took a step towards him with a smirk on his face and holding onto a metal pipe.

"Seven, six, five…" Mace smiled as she counted.

"Mace is usually serious," a blonde hair boy told West.

"Three, two…" Mace smiled as she was doing the count down with her fingers, "One…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" West said with his hands up in a defensive pose. "Please wait Macey! I'll tell you who I am! Man, Marco is going to kill me…"

"Marco?" Mace asked looking a little shocked as she stared a little harder at West. Like she knew his face and was trying to work how.

"Whose Marco?" a little raven hair boy with a straw-hat asked Ace. "And why will he kill this man?"

"I have no idea," Ace shrugged. Seriously, Ace really had no idea. Who is Marco? "But can I beat him yet?"

"No! Wait! There's no need for that! My name is West, I am the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!" West told them and he saw recognition in Mace's eyes. She knew who he was, right?

"Whose Whitebeard?" the little raven hair boy asked.

"You know don't know who Whitebeard is!?" West shouted at the little boy- he was in shock. How can someone not know who his father was?

"No," the boy answered looking at the blonde boy, "Sabo? Is Whitebeard some kind meat or something?"

The Freedom Fighters all slowly started to laugh, as the blonde boy shook his head and Mace seemed to be thinking.

"That's a good one Lu!" Ace laughed.

"No Luffy, he is not." Sabo answered as he started to glare at Ace and the others. "Whitebeard is a person. He has a big white moustache and one of the Emperors of the New World. He is the Strongest Man in the World."

"But not as strong as Ace right?" Luffy asked.

"No way Lu! I'm strongest there is!" Ace grinned making Luffy beam.

What was going on…? West was really confused. There was no way that some ten-year-old kid, was stronger than Pops!

"What is a Whitebeard Pirate, especially a Division Commander doing here?" Mace asked West before he could say anything.

"Um…" West said not looking at her. Marco is seriously going to kill him. West is going to die. He is so dead…

"More importantly Mace, why does he know your name and who you are?" an orange hair boy teen asked while holding twin swords. Thatch and Vista would like this kid, he uses twin blades like they do. "No one outside this crew should know your actual name is Macey and not Mace. Your wanted poster says Mace after all."

"Um…" West said looking at the kids. He was nervous, no, not because he couldn't handle a bunch of kids, but because he didn't want to hurt them if something did happen and he had to help them. "I… fuck it. Marco is going to kill me anyway. I volunteered to check up on you guys after we saw the article about you guys messing with a Celestial Dragon and your father was worried." West pointed at Macey. "Macey is my niece."

The crew all looked shocked for a moment as they looked at West and their Captain. Mace never said who was or which Yonko/Emperor's Crew her father was from but still… this all a bit of a shock for them. Their captain's dad… he was… he was a Whitebeard Pirate…?

That actually would actually explain so much…

"Your dad is in Whitebeard's crew?" Don asked his Captain. Wanting to hear her say it instead of just believing the person he had kidnapped.

What was a member of her father's crew doing here? Why did he have to check up on her and her crew? Why was he here right now? Macey sighed. It doesn't matter right now. First thing Macey should be doing is making sure this guy is telling the truth and that he is who he says he is. Though, Macey highly doubted it as he was laughing.

Kaitlyn death glared the guy. What did he mean that he was here to check on them? What did Mace's father have to do with this or them!? Mace had nothing to do with the man! So why was this so-called Uncle here?!

"Well Mace did say he is in one of the Yonko Crew," Sin sighed putting his swords away. "And Whitebeard is one them. I just didn't think it was possible. Still though…"

Seriously, this is really shocking news… but then again, probably better to be a Whitebeard Pirate then a Big Mama Pirate or Kaido Pirate or whoever was the fourth Emperor. At least Whitebeard wasn't that bad. At least, according to the rumors they know about Whitebeard and listen to the guy doesn't seem too bad. He's meant to be nice and sees his crew as family and protects a lot islands in the Grandline and New World.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Max asked- not sure if they should trust this man or not. "Or that he is telling the truth."

Jack nodded then looked at the man, "Good point. You have proof Mr Whitebeard Pirate?"

"My name is West…" West sighed. "Sure, all Whitebeard Pirates have a tattoo. Mine is… the young ladies should probably leave. Mine is around my pelvis area and…"

Macey knew he was telling the truth, he was in the photo with her mum and the Whitebeard Pirates before she had left. And West was one of the names she remembered her mum saying.

"Jack? Check the bag for a snail." Macey ordered- going into what Sabo likes to jokily call Captain- Mode. "Max? I'm hungry. Go organize food please. Kaitlyn? Stop glaring at the man. If he is telling the truth I would rather not kill him and have Whitebeard come after us. Sabo? I have a book that my mum drew tattoos and flags in it so I would know pirates by their jolly rangers and tattoos. I'm trusting you with the book to make sure West here is telling the truth. Ace? Why don't you, Luffy, Kaitlyn and Marc keep an eye for any other unwanted guests while Don and Jack keep West here and check about the tattoo. Sin? Keep an eye on West's ship."

Plus, Macey would rather not have them kill off her uncle and the one link she has to her father right now.

Jack looked through the bag and found the snail. Which Mace then took into her hands.

"I'll grab the book so Sabo come with me," Mace said. "Then I'll call and see if West here is telling the truth, which I have a feeling he is. So please guys, refrain from hurting him. If we do get an unwanted guest, hide West in the kitchen with Max. The last thing I want is people coming after us because they think they can get to Whitebeard through us."

"Right Mace!" they all nodded.

West looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. That was probably for the best. Who knows what the others might do.

"Wait!" Ace added as Mace started walking.

"Yes Ace?" Macey smiled.

"Your dad…" Ace said slowly, wanting an explanation of some kind but not sure how to ask for it without sounding rude.

"Can I explain that after we get this worked out please?" Macey asked with a small polite smile. "But yes, if you must know. He is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. But who he is. Well, I will say and explain later. Okay? And Uncle West?"

West made a stupid beaming and happy face at being called that. "Yes Macey?"

"Not another word on my father or will kick your ass," Macey smiled, scaring the hell out of West. Fuck… Macey is scary…

"Right, not a word!" West nodded as he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

Macey nodded and left with Sabo following behind her.

"But seriously," Luffy said to everyone. "Who's Marco? And why would he kill this guy?"

Sabo happily accepted the book that Macey handed him that had the tattoos and flags of Pirate Crews in it, well, the ones that her mum had drawn. Sabo couldn't believe that Macey was trusting him with something so important and special! He wasn't going to let her down or let anything happen to the book!

"Careful with that book please," Macey told Sabo.

Sabo nodded his head and as he held the book to his chest. "Of course!" He seemed happy that Macey was trusting with the book. Well, he was one of the few that Macey knew she could trust with the book and make sure that nothing happened to it. She didn't mind giving it to Sabo, cause she knew he would keep to safe.

"There's a photo as the bookmark for the page you want," Macey smiled as she told Sabo as she sat the snail on her desk. "It's one of me and my mum. If you guys want, you can look it at. If West says anything. Don't over react to it please. If he is telling the truth, then he knew my mum before she died and before I was born. So keep everyone calm and under control, okay?"

"Right Mace!" Sabo nodded again then left.

Macey looked at the snail and took a few deep breathes. She could do this, she could pick up the snail and call the Whitebeard Pirate Ship and maybe even talk to her dad… she can do this….

Macey took another deep breath and picked up the snail. Hearing the line on the other side ringing and waiting to be picked up.

"You've reached the Whitebeard Pirates, this is Izo speaking. How may I help you?" a voice asked. It was clearly a way to tease the caller as if they were a business and not a pirate crew. Was it some sort of joke that they had going on over there?

Macey said nothing at first, Izo…?

"Izo is that West?" another voice said in the back background.

"Oh it is his snail! Hey West! How is everything going?" the first voice asked happily and the snail smiled.

"Um…" Macey said.

"You're not West," the snail frowned- seeming to have heard and realized that Macey's voice wasn't West's voice. "Who is this? Thatch! Get Marco! Right now! Who is this? What have you done to our brother!?"

"Um…" Macey said- feeling really nervous now. Shit… maybe this was a bad idea… "I… er… um… we…"

"Isn't that a girls voice?" a young sounding voice in the background said. A young female voice at that too…. Since when did the Whitebeards have female members…? Macey thought they only really had male members…. The nurses don't count.

"Haruta, please, stay out of this," Izo said. "Wait…a girl's voice… you're right… Mace?"

"It's Macey actually…" Macey managed to say. "But people call me Mace for short…"

"No way!" Izo smiled suddenly. "Why didn't you say it was you! Where's West? Haruta? Go see what's taking Thatch so long to get Marco! I'm sure he would love to speak to Macey right now!"

"Okay!" the young voice said sounding like she was leaving.

"How are you my beautiful niece?" Izo smiled.

"Um… I'm good." Macey answered- a little surprised by the sudden attitude change. "How are you…?"

"I'm great!" Izo smiled. "Oh, sorry. I'm your Uncle Izo. The Sixteenth Division Commander. I was quite small and younger when your mother was here."

"Okay," Macey nodded with a smile. "And Uncle West is okay. He's with my crew right now. They're checking out his tattoo while I am getting his out his story."

"Izo?" a voice asked. "Who are you talking too?"

"Oh! Marco!" Izo smiled. "Great timing! Macey's on West's snail!"

"Macey…?" Marco said sounding very shocked. "but I told West if he wanted to check on her to not contact her! What the hell is he doing-yoi!? If anyone finds out…"

"Oh don't worry about it dad," Macey smiled and said as she saw the shocked look on the snail at hearing her, for the first time. "My crew knows to hide him in our kitchen if someone comes… I should probably get Don to move his ship… even if Sin is keeping an eye on it… we kind of kidnapped him from it since I was getting annoyed having him follow us."

Marco was cursing in the background a little which made Macey lightly laugh and smile.

"So, Marco?" Macey smiled. "Can I do a test with some questions to see if you're really him?"

"You have doubts that he is your father?" Izo asked with a frown. Sounding as if he couldn't believe that Macey had said that.

"No," Macey answered with a small amused laugh. "I don't have doubts that Marco is my father. My mother would never lie about that. I don't have doubts that my father Marco is the one I speaking too, but I want to play it safe."

"I'm fine with that-yoi," Marco said. "Everyone, leave please. This is going to be a private conversation."

"Okay," Izo sighed as he got everyone else to leave with him.

"What questions do you have for me kiddo?" Marco smiled and asked after everyone must have left the room.

"When did you and mum meet?" Macey asked.

"Do you mean the first time that Naomi and I met or the first time that she met the crew and joined us-yoi?" Marco answered.

"Both!" Macey knew both visions, it would be to hear her father tell both.

"Well, your mother and I met when Pops and I were first starting up the crew when we were both teenagers, I was seventeen and she was nineteen-yoi. After that, we ran into each other here and there. Then about nineteen years ago I saved her from Marines and she joined for us for a while till she left after about six years later, roughly thirteen years ago, having to go back home-yoi. You were born that year, and if I am not mistaken, the same day that Roger was executed."

Macey couldn't help but smile- only her father wold know that.

"Why did mum start wearing black pants and purple shirts?"

"Because I did. She liked my sense of fashion, at least, that what she told everyone-yoi. Pops and I believe the reason was because she liked me and she wanted me to notice. When I asked, she just she did just cause she could. She liked the colors and just because I happen to be wearing the same colors, it was just a bonus."

Macey couldn't help but laugh. She remembers her mother telling her those exact words. It was why Macey started to wear those clothes, too. They were her father's choice and her mum wore them as well.

"How did you guys meet the first time?"

"Your mum had left a group she had been travelling with, and some Pirate Crew knew who she was. They went to catch her and I thought she was in danger. But she wasn't and she was not impressed with my assistance at all."

Macey happily laughed and smiled. Again. She remembered those stories.

"Anything else-yoi?"

"Why didn't you and mum stay together?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that-yoi?"

"If it's the same as what mum told me then I understand."

"She went one way in life and I went another. I didn't want to give up the life as pirate nor would she force me to. The same as how I knew that she didn't want to give up the life as a devil fruit researcher nor would I force her too. She went left and I went right. We just went our own ways. Neither of us wanted to hold the other back."

"And that's what mum told me! It's nice to talk to you finally Dad."

"Same to you, Daughter."

Both of them were smiling.

Macey frowned as she suddenly felt the boat rock and a different was snail ringing.

"Hold on Dad," Macey told Marco as she answered the snail and was using her Haki to check out what was going on. "Blue? What's up?" she could sense a strong person.

"I'm so sorry Mace! I should have called sooner but I couldn't!" Blue told her. "I got stuck with Vice Admiral Garp and I had no idea what was going till now! He's here! We're here! He just hopped onto your ship!"

Vice Admiral Garp the Fist…?

"Fuck!" Macey swore as she looked Blue's snail. Blue is her friend/spy in the Marines. That explains so much right now. Blue didn't know that the other Vice Admiral was here, because he has been with Vice Admiral Garp, who was now here! "I'll handle it. Blue, don't blow your cover. I need you in the Marines."

"I know Captain, I won't. But please be careful." Blue told her.

"I will be," Macey nodded and hanging up on Blue. She picked up the snail and walked to the kitchen. "I'll let you speak to West while I deal with a problem."

"Macey! Don't you dare fight with Garp!" Marco told her- since he had overheard everything. "He is too strong and… Why is Garp even there on your ship?!"

"I kidnapped his grandsons," Macey answered like it was no big deal as she walked into the kitchen handing the snail to West, who was standing near the door and watching as Don and Jack were trying to protect Sabo, Ace and Luffy. "Uncle West, Max. Stay here. I will deal with the unwanted guest."

"Right Macey," Max nodded, not wanting to leave the kitchen anyway. He was going to stay right here, where it was safe.

"But…" West started but stopped seeing the look in Macey's eyes.

"I am the Captain," Macey told him. "Don't interfere."

West nodded his head several times over. Macey was scary… maybe even more so than Marco…

"West," Marco's voice said from the snail and West slowly turned away and he could see the evil, annoyed and mad aura raising from the snail that belonged to Marco. "We need to talk."

Fuck… maybe West had spoken too soon. Maybe Macey wasn't as scary as her father… just damn close to it… yep, West was more scared of Marco.

 _Moments ago…_

"Yep," Sabo nodded as West pulled his pants up and did his belt back up. "He's a Whitebeard Pirate. See." Sabo pointed to the page in the book that he looking at for the others to see. Jack and Don knocked their heads. It seems he is.

"So?" Jack smiled. "About Macey's dad…"

"My lips are sealed!" West said- he was already going to be in trouble with Marco so the last thing he wanted was to be in trouble with Macey too. The two of them are so alike it isn't even funny. "I told Macey I wasn't going to tell."

"Probably a good idea," Don sighed. Happy to see that West wasn't going to say anything but was still disappointed by it. "Macey is scary when she's mad or annoyed."

"Something her and her father have in common then…" West muttered under his breath but it was loud enough that the others heard it.

Sabo looked at the photo and showed it to West. "That's Macey's mum right? Does Macey look like her? Or does Macey look like her dad?"

West smiled at the photo in Sabo's hand. He didn't take it as Don and Jack were looking at it. Wow! Their captain hasn't seemed to have changed much from that photo… just a little older, maybe a little taller and has longer hair.

"A mix of both," West told Sabo. "She has her mum smile but her dad's hair color and eyes. Her parents had similar fashion choice too. So to me, I kind of see a girl version of her father but with Naomi's smile."

"Naomi…?" Sabo asked.

"Mace's mum," Don told Sabo. "The Captain doesn't talk about her mum much."

Sabo nodded his head as he always realized that the was name at the front of the book as well. So, that was Macey's mum name? Naomi?

"SSSSSAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOO!" Luffy shouted as he ran over.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Sabo asked as he turned.

"We have to hide him!" Luffy said pointing to West. "Marine ship spotted! Marc is trying to calm Kaitlyn down and Ace went to tell Sin so he can move the ship!"

Sin flew right past them towards West's ship, to go move and hide said ship. Jack grabbed West's hand and dragged him right into the kitchen as he tried his best to cover West's face too. That way the Marines don't see West or recognize him. Mace is right, the last thing they need is for people coming after them to try and get to Whitebeard.

"Stay here," Jack told West as he looked to Max. "Keep him here please Max. Stay here."

"Right Jack," Max nodded as Jack cursed when they felt the boat rock a little. It seems that one of the Marines had jumped onto their ship.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Luffy shouted. "GRAMPS!"

What…?

Jack pulled a gun on his pocket. "I'll be back. Stay hidden." Jack ran out of the room before West or Max said anything.

West looked at Max who seemed really nervous but he kept organizing food anyway.

"Jack knows what the Marines are like better than anyone," Max commented as he could feel West watching him. "Jack's parents are both in the Marines."

West wasn't sure what to make of that information.

"Jack wasn't interested in being one," Max continued as he looked over to the door nervously. "At least, that's what the others said. He joined before me so I don't the story that well, but what I understand. Jack was being forced to join the Marine's by his father mostly. He was a captain or something. Jack's mum is a doctor in their ranks. And something happened. Jack doesn't talk about it but Mace, Don and Sin saved him."

West nodded his head.

"Marc has a past with them too, the Marines," Max added with a small smile. "He was going to be executed but got saved by the others. I was saved by them too. From a man who…" Max pulled his shirt up and West stared at the crest on his back… fuck…. West knew that Crest… "I was a slave once." Max said putting his shirt back down. "I know what the auctions are like and what is it like to have your freedom and choices taken away. Kind like Jack did, just for different reasons." That was all Max was going to say. He didn't want to say anything else, like what type of slave he was. That was only something between Max, Mace, Don, Sin and Jack. Something that only they needed to know since they had saved him. It was before Marc joined. Max was there when they saved Marc but he didn't really help with that since he was still recovering from what his… ex-master, from what that man, did to him. But Mace didn't mind. She gave Max the time that he needed. People like Max, abused sex slaves, it takes time for them to recover…

"Why are you telling me this…?" West asked curiously. Sure, he didn't mind but still wanted to know why though.

"Captain Mace seems to trust you," Max answered. "And I trust her. Why else would you be allowed to be in the same room as me alone. Why else would you be allowed to not be in cuffs right now? Why else would she not allow the others to hurt you? It has nothing to do with Whitebeard or being one his commanders or because you know her father. It is because she trusts you." West had never thought about it like that. He had just assumed it was because of Whitebeard and because he knew her father. "It's because you're honest and truthful. You have yet to lie. And our Captain likes that. So she is trusting you."

West was speechless. Macey was trusting him, because he was honest and truthful?

"I won't betray the trust she is putting in me," West smiled lightly.

"I hope you don't," Max told West as he went back to cooking. "You won't get a second chance and then she will allow the others to kill you."

West wasn't sure if he should be shocked by that warning or not…

Macey suddenly came into the kitchen and she did not look happy or impressed. She also had West's snail and all he could think was 'Please, for the love of god. Don't let it be Marco on the other end.'

Too bad for West, it was.

 _Present time…_

Garp grinned as he saw Luffy standing with Sabo as he jumped onto the ship. Sabo put something into a book and held the book close to his chest in one hand as his hand was out in front of Luffy. To try to protect/keep him behind Sabo.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy shouted and pointed as Ace came around the corner with his pipe in his hand. "GRAMPS!"

"Luffy! Ace! Sabo!" Garp smiled opening his arms out for a hug. "Give Grandpa a hug!"

Ace stood in front of Sabo and Luffy with his pipe, looking like he was ready for a fight as Luffy looked torn between actually giving Garp a hug or not while Sabo looked like he wanted to protect the book he was holding as well as keep himself, Ace and Luffy away from Garp.

"What are you doing here Shitty Gramps?!" Ace growled at Garp.

Garp frowned at Ace then hit the three boys with a 'fist of love' as he yelled at Ace for calling him 'shitty gramps again' then a gun shot went off and the sound of metal briefly connecting went off as well. A moment later, Shao was next to and slightly in front of Garp, staring at someone while Garp took a step back from the boys. Where did that come from? The source of the metallic clang was the bullet being deflected off Shao's tiger claws that he had around his hands.

"Get away from them!" a tall teenager shouted as he moved and stood in front of Garp's three grandsons. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Jack!" the three boys all said looking at the older boy. Jack looked annoyed but overall he kind of looked pissed and the kid's face looked every familiar to Garp…

"Milestone Jackson," Garp said as it came to him suddenly. That only made Jack madder.

"That's not my name anymore!" Jack told Garp as he pointed the gun right at Garp's face with a look of pure fury in his eyes and venom in his voice. He didn't even seem to care that Shao reacted in much the same way, claws prepared to slice at Jack's neck as they were aimed right at his neck to do just that in defense of Garp. "It's Jack! And only Jack! Don't you ever call me that again!"

Ace was a little freaked out- he has never seen that look on Jack's face before nor has he ever heard Jack speak to someone like that before. Jack looked… he kind of looked really cool and dangerous….

"Another Marine brat?" a voice said from Garp's ship. "Hurry it up Vice Admiral! We don't have all day! Just grab the kids and let's go!"

Jack glared at the person who said that then froze when he saw someone he knew next to the person who had said to grab them and go. What was Blue doing here?

A Fishman came up onto the deck looking very annoyed (when Garp jumped on board before, he had knocked Don off his feet and overboard. Don was not impressed or happy right now). Garp was guessing that's the First Mate called Don.

"You will take our friends and crew mates over our bodies!" Don shouted.

"Yeah gramps! We don't want to leave!" Luffy shouted. "We like it here!"

"Yeah!" Ace and Sabo agreed.

"What the hell is a Marine doing here?!" another kid (Marc) that Garp recognized squeaked a little as he held onto on a girl that was trying to go over and kill Garp.

"Let me go! I'll just kill him!" the girl (Kaitlyn) shouted. And she really looked like she meant it.

"ENOUGH!" a female shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen. Garp caught a glimpse of the someone he knew shouldn't be here. What was a Whitebeard Pirate doing in the Freedom Fighters kitchen? "I am the Captain of this ship and I demand to know what the FUCK is going on!? You!" the blonde hair girl shouted pointing at Garp, "Get the fuck off my ship! I don't like unwelcomed guests! Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Kitchen! Right now! Kaitlyn! You too!"

"You're Mace?" Garp asked as he eyed the girl carefully. She didn't look very dangerous or strong. She couldn't be much older than thirteen and she looked like a female version of someone that Garp knows/has seen before but he couldn't place his finger on it right now… Then again, Garp was sure that the girl was more dangerous and stronger than she looked.

Jack didn't move from his spot as Don was getting the three boys to go to the kitchen and the other guy was taking the girl called Kaitlyn to the kitchen as well. Shao only lowered his arm when Jack lowered his gun, all with only two emotions on his face. Boredom and distrust. He had yet to really say a word, but then again it wasn't really necessary as his actions spoke what words would do as well.

Garp was a little surprised that Ace went without questioning or fighting against it. Sabo was understandable, the blonde tried to not start fights and Luffy pretty much just goes with his brothers, so it wasn't that surprising when Luffy when without complaints, especially since it was too the kitchen. That's where the food is after all. But Ace was a bit of a shock.

That boy doesn't like being told what to do nor does he normally listen to he is told to do. So Garp was very surprised to see Ace listening to someone.

"I am," Mace answered as she glared at Garp as Jack walked back slowly to her and stood by her side. "What do I owe this visit to, Vice Admiral, Marine Hero, Garp the Fist?"

A kid with orange hair and FREAKING bird wings landed next to Mace. He whispered something to her and she nodded her head. The boy then looked at Garp as he pulled out twin short blades and pointed them towards him as the wings then DISAPPEARED. All Garp could think was, Devil Fruit Eater. The orange haired man had to be a Devil Fruit Eater. How else and what else would explain the angel like wings the kid had moments ago?

"I want my grandsons," Garp grinned at Mace. Deciding that he can and will ignore everyone else right now and only needed to speak and pay attention to the Captain.

"I believe they said they don't want to leave," Jack told Garp.

"I am their guardian," Garp frowned. "They don't get to decide what they want to do till they're older. Till then, they have to do as I say."

"Oh? Is that so?" Mace asked with a raised eye brow. "Then where were you when Luffy and Ace were almost killed by a fire and Sabo was forced back to go life with his parents?"

Garp frowned. "What are you talking about girl?"

"Don! I want the ASL back here please!" Mace shouted over her shoulder.

The three boys came out with the Fishman, hiding partly behind him so that Garp couldn't get to them easily, not because they were scared of him. They stopped next to Mace/behind. Garp went to take a step forward but Jack shot a bullet at Garp's feet to tell him to stay back. Which he will do, for now, just to see what happens.

Jack couldn't help but glare at Garp then looked over to Blue who was standing out on the deck. What was Blue doing here…? Mace knew that he was here, didn't she? Jack looked to Mace quickly who nodded her head to let Jack know that she knew that Blue was here and she would explain it to him later. Jack nodded his head back then looked over at Blue again since he knew that Sin would have an eye on Garp.

Seriously… what was Blue doing? The last time that Jack saw Blue was when the guy had helped him escape his parents at the Marine Base he was being held prisoner at. It was through Blue that Jack met Mace and that he was saved. Mace had even taken on the Marine to stop them from taking Jack back.

Blue…

* * *

 _Four years ago… West Blue_

"Well fuck you and everything you stand for!" Jack shouted at his father as he put up his rude finger to his father. "I'm four-fucking-teen! I don't have to be become a marine if I don't what too!"

SLAP!

Jack held onto his face but he wasn't surprised that he got a slap or hit really. He's father always hit him whenever he did something his father didn't agree with.

"You will do as I tell you Jackson!" his father shouted at him. "Now pack a bag! We're moving to the Marine Base and you're learning to become a Marine! Whether you like it or not!"

"Jack," Jack spat, "And no."

"What was that?" his father asked with a vein popping out of his head at his son's rebellious behavior.

"I said no!" Jack shouted. "And stop calling me Jackson! I like Jack better!"

Jack coughed up blood as his father hit him near his lungs and knocking the wind out him. Jack coughed up some more blood and went into a coughing fit.

"Useless child," was all his father muttered then pointed at a Marine near him. "You!"

"Yes sir!" the Marine said as he salutes. "What can I do for you Captain?"

"Go to my son's room and pack his bag for him!" Jack's father ordered. The Marine saluted and left then he pointed at more Marines. "And you two! Bring my idiot son!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Let me go!" Jack shouted as he tried to fight back only to get hit and hurt by the Marines who were forcing him to go. "I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"I damn well can!" his father told Jack. "You are my son and you will do as you are told!"

 _Six months later… Three and half years ago…_

Jack glared out the window that had bars on them. Fuck his father. Fuck his mother who took his father's side. Fuck his life. Fuck everything! JUST FUCK! Jack gripped his knee as he sat with his knees up against his chest. Jack didn't want to be a Marine. Jack just wanted to travel and see the world. He wants to learn things and meet new people. Why can't his father understand that?

It's not like Jack wants to be a Pirate or Bounty Hunter. He just wants to see the world, meet its people and learn as much as he can. Jack ran his hand through his black and white hair. Jack didn't want to be here….

"You must be Jackson," a voice said standing in his doorway.

Jack glared at the person- it was a kid- around his age- so fourteen/fifteen with kind of long blue hair that was tied off to the side. Jack wasn't sure if the person was a girl or boy because it was hard to tell with the hair, but the voice would say guy to Jack. They had light shiny sky blue hair and dark almost navy gem blue eyes. They had on a pair of goggles around their neck with glasses on their head.

"Oh sorry, you must be Jack," the person smiled very friendlily.

Fuck… who was this…?

"Yeah? So?" Jack sighed as he tried to hide his blushing face. Fuck, who is this person? Where did they come from? Are they girl or boy? "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry," they laughed lightly as they walked into the room and put a hand to Jack for him to shake. "I'm Benson Lukas Uro Elijah, you can either called me Elijah, Eli or Blue."

Elijah is a unisex name… Eli (said as E-lie and not Ellie) was more used for guys but girls could be called it too and Blue… who the hell would want to be called that?

"Whatever," Jack muttered shaking Blue's hand. "Blue."

"You're not happy here, are you Jack?" Blue asked.

"What gave that away?" Jack said sarcastically. "My sparklingly personality? My over the moon attitude? My smiling face?"

Blue laughed which Jack could feel himself go redder. Fucking hell! Jack cannot be crushing on this person! He cannot be crushing on Blue! His father won't be happy and he could not only make Jack's life hell but Blue's life as well. That's not fair to him! If Blue's a guy…

Just who the hell is Blue!?

"All I guess," Blue answered sitting on the bed next to Jack not really looking at him. Which was good because Jack was blushing up a storm. "You just don't seem happy to me more than anything though. Do want me to help?"

What…?

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked.

"I have a friend," Blue smiled looking at Jack but with his eyes closed. "She needs me here till I can to go to Marineford. I'm a spy."

Jack's mouth dropped. Why was… why was Blue trusting Jack with this!? What if Jack told his father?! He wasn't going to, but still! What if he did?!

"My friend needs someone on the inside," Blue explained without waiting for Jack to ask or say anything. "I volunteered. I wonder how Mace and the others are."

Mace…?

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked.

"I feel that I can trust you," Blue smiled again, making Jack blush. "And I figured if you wanted a way out then I can give you one. I can organize for Mace, Don and Sin to get you out of here. You can travel with them and do whatever the hell you want. Stay with them or leave to do your own thing."

These strangers sounded better and more fun than his father and being stuck here. Jack just might take Blue up on his offer of being rescued, of running away from here. It seems so much better than staying here.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! I'm only in the Marines till I no longer need to be. Then I will join back with Mace and the others."

Jack looked at Blue. "And how long would that take…?"

Blue thought about it for a moment. "I have no idea! As long as Mace needs me to be I guess or till I'm discovered that I'm a mole I guess. But the moment it's too dangerous. I'm out. Mace knows and understands that. Though, if I had to guess. It would be till I fulfil my main mission."

"Which is what?"

"Locating and hopefully destroying all devil fruit research, information and any documentation the Marines and World Government have. As well as destroying all information and documentation on the crew. It will take time of course since I will have to locate and destroy the information on the crew as we gain new members and stuff. But, I'm fine with it. It will be interesting and fun!"

Jack nodded his head. It did sound interesting enough though Jack wasn't sure if it was going to be fun. It sounded like a lot of hard work.

"What do you say Jack?"

"What do I say to what?"

"Would you like my friends to rescue you?"

"If it gets me out of this hell-hole. I am up for anything."

"Great! It will take a little bit for them to get here. But I'm sure you can wait a little longer for your freedom, right?"

Jack grinned at that word- freedom. He liked it.

"Sure, so, who are your friends?"

"Mace, Don and Sin. We're pirates. We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters."

 _A year and a bit later… Two years ago…_

"Blue!" Jack smiled talking on the snail to his… well, Jack wasn't sure what to call Blue other than pretty much best friend. Jack liked Blue, a lot.

"Jack!" Blue's voice said as the snail smiled. "How are you?"

"Good! You?"

"Great! I'm at Marineford! But don't worry, I'm being careful."

"You better be! You know that Mace would start a war with the marines to get you back if you weren't and you got caught."

"I know, I know. Anyway, I heard along the great-vine about you guys acting all noble and getting free some slaves. Is that true?"

"Yep! We have ourselves a cook now. One of the slaves asked to stay with us. Not sure why though…. Might have something to do with Mace beating the noble to a beat pulp maybe? The guy was not very nice. He… he hurt a lot the people."

"I know. I looked up his file. Fucking ass-wipe. Raping kids and stuff. What makes it worse is that the Marines KNEW but did nothing cause they were paid to keep quiet."

"Mace won't like to hear that at all."

"You kidding? I didn't like looking for it and finding it! I've got the information here, going to get rid of it later tonight. What's the name of the new kid? I'm burning the slave files too but I'll find the new guys first then see if there is other information on them and then get rid of it."

"Max. That's all the kid would give us."

"Kid…? You mean that he was one of the…"

"Yes. He's only fourteen man. And the sick bastard has been doing this to him since he was six."

"Fuck… I wish knew about this sooner! We could have done something sooner! Fourteen is too young let alone six…"

"That's what the Captain said too." Jack laughed lightly.

"Of course she did," Blue laughed lightly back. "Anyway, you guys are near Harri right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked wondering what Blue would ask.

"There's a kid called Marc, fifteen, getting ready to be executed by Marines. He's meant to be a travelling musician or something. Not sure of the whole story but do you think the Captain might be interested?"

"Fuck yeah. Send the details."

"On it… hey Jack?"

"Yeah Blue?"

"I'm glad you decided to stay. I can't wait to get back and join up again. I miss you."

"Yeah, me too. I miss you too."

Jack was even more sure of it now than ever. He really likes Blue and as more than a friend.

 _Present…_

* * *

"Fine then! I will fight you for them!" Macey told Garp. Bringing Jack out of his little trip down memory lane. Macey was going to what!?

"You think you can win, huh? Girl?" Garp asked her, his signature grin in place as he was full of confidence.

No one said anything as they watched Macey as her patience, well, completely and utterly disappeared. Like it never existed.

"I don't think I will beat you Vice Admiral, I know I will!" Macey told the then pointed in an East-North direction. "There's island two hours away that way. Let's go. Right now. I am not having this fight on either of our ships. They're likely to get destroyed."

"You're on girl!" Garp said.

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL, OLD MAN!" Macey shouted.

"For fuck sakes…" Shao muttered with a sigh as he shook his head. Why did he let Garp drag him with him again? It really didn't surprise Shao at all that Garp was getting into a fight with a child, it really didn't. He wished it did surprise him, but it really didn't.

Shao just didn't understand the man and his motives. But… Shao looked at the girl called Mace and the boys that she was trying to protect from Garp, who were his grandchildren and that had started this whole mess to begin with since Mace had apparently kidnapped them or something. Though the boys didn't want to leave and were saying that the others, that Mace, hadn't kidnapped them but had saved them or something. Shao didn't fully understand, but alas he'd humor his friend for the moment and allow it without a word. For now. But there was something about these kids that caught his attention… Shao liked something about them.

What it was though, he had no idea. Even as he watched them, studied them from the moment they caught his interest, he still didn't know. He studied the girl that they were hiding behind too. He knew who she was, it was hard not to know after the people he's met and traveled with for a time, but he didn't say anything. He was neutral right now. He wasn't on either the pirates nor the marines side. However, that didn't mean he shared information freely either.

But seriously, why couldn't Garp just grab the kids or leave them alone so they could leave? Why did Shao let himself get dragged into Garp's family situations?

* * *

 **Macey: i wonder what will happen next...**

 **i have no idea! as i am still planning out the chapter... i wonder how i should make the fight between Garp and Macey go...**

 **Blue: i wonder what Garp said to make Macey lose her patience and cool...**

 **we'll probably find out next chapter**

 **Don*to Jack*: i didn't know that you were crushing on Blue.**

 ***gets Blue attention and Jack is blushing like crazy***

 **Jack: I'M NOT!**

 **Sin*grinning*: you sure? because...**

 **Jack*coering Sin's mouth*: i am sure!**

 **Blue*jumping on Jack's back making him go even redder*: don't say that! i missed you!**

 **Jack: i missed you too... but i'm not crushing on you**

 **Blue*smiling like mad as he kisses Jack on the cheek*: you so are so don't dene it. your cute when you blush**

 ***Jack looks like he is going to die from blushing way too much and is totally speechless***

 **Macey: they're so cute! i love it! please kerennie! make them official! it has to be official!**

 **we'll see how the fans react the i will decide.**

 **Macey*with threatening aura around her*: they're cuter right? so you better like it!**

 **anyway... while i need to work on somethings... go on guys. do the thing.**

 **Macey: okay. Blue can start then**

 **Blue: 21 reviews**

 **Jack: 28 favs**

 **Kaitlyn: 43 follows**

 **Macey: when do we get Lavi?**

 **soon Macey i promise. anyway, till next time! i have work to do!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Macey: and we back after two weeks!**

 **sorry guys. my bad for getting this done sooner. been busy and distracted with other things- it's summer vacation here in Australia, my 11 year old little brother turns 12 year old on the 7th Jan and i have volunteering things coming up for the next two weeks and some other things on. but i will try my best to keep going! WTA C21 will be up as soon as i get it from being beta'd.**

 **Macey: WTA?**

 **We're taking Ace.**

 **Macey: oh... that makes sense.**

 **Luffy: reviews...?**

 **sure Lu**

 **Luffy: yay!**

 **time for the reviews!**

 **Anonymous- **

**Macey: thank for saying you love Jack x Blue! i love them too!**

 **Jack*blushing like mad*: Macey! *whining voice***

 **Sabo: yes, a pity West is in trouble with Marco.**

 **don't worry, Marco won't kill West but West isn't going to have a happy or good life when he goes to the Moby Dick later. Marco is making to make his life hell for a little bit. probably talk Thatch into pulling lots pranks on him too.**

 ***Ace and Luffy laughing in background***

 **Sabo: though Marco will probably forgive sooner than he thinks he will for giving him the change to talk to Macey.**

 **Marco, ASL Trio and Mace are my favs too.**

 **Marco: West is going to have an interesting time back when he gets back. that's all i will say i have planned, that's all.**

 **thank for the review! i can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Luffy: next!**

 **ASL fan- **

**here is the chapter!**

 **Luffy: the pairs are good! aren't they?**

 **Ace: i think everyone feels bad for West**

 **Sabo: it was nice reunion with Marco and Macey, but there's another reunion planned for further down the track.**

 **that is true**

 **Macey: yes! another Blue x Jack supporter!**

 **Luffy: the pairing is now officially Black!**

 **Ace*laughing his head off***

 **Sabo: you combined Blue and Jack and got Black?**

 **Luffy: yes! cause it sounds better than Jalue!**

 **I'm with Lu on that. and yes, is a little sad that Macey doesn't seem to notice Sabo's crush on her. but that might change in future chapters. and why do people keep saying Ace x Macey x Sabo? i don't know what i did to make that pairing come in people's minds...**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Sabo and Ace *blushing*: yes! next review!**

 **okay, okay. next review.**

 **DryBonesZero- **

**Kaitlyn: i agree with my creator. talk to them about my love life.**

 **Macey: why is everyone talking about love? we're like 12, 10, 8 and some younger (Luffy) and some older (Max, Don, Jack, Sin and Blue)**

 **Kaitlyn*grumbling*: and i'm not happy that i can't fight.**

 **Macey: well, i'm sorry i can't let you fight Garp-san. i want to fight him. plus, we need him for further story.**

 **Kaitlyn: whatever. as long as i can fight next time.**

 **Macey: no promises. it depends on who it is but other than that, sure.**

 **okay, okay. i'll talk to DryBonesZero about it later once i have the crew worked out. okay?**

 **Kaitlyn: fine with me**

 **Macey: i don't care**

 **whatever... i have to work on other things before i do more pairings anyway.**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **Guest- **

**here is the update!**

 **Ace: how would Papa Marco react to Macey dating? or to people crushing on her?**

 **oh... um... er...**

 **Marco: it will depend on who it is but i am not going to let just anyone date on my little angel. i can't control crushing though... but if i could...**

 **Macey*sighing*: great. now he's protective daddy mode. thanks.**

 **Ace: my bad...**

 **Sabo*hiding partly behind Ace as he was a little freaked out by Marco***

 **Marco: whoever ends up with Macey- they must be kind, caring and know how to treat her right or i will not only make their life a living hell but i will give them a slow and painful death.**

 **Macey: dad!**

 **Marco: what? its true.**

 **so there you go. depending on who is it will depend will depend on who on his reaction.**

 **Ace: what if its me or Sabo?**

 **Marco*staring at them*: not sure... you two still seem okay... and Macey likes you two, like brothers... so you two aren't that bad...**

 **Ace*smiles at Sabo and whispers*: see Sabo, your fine.**

 **Macey: i'm not even going to comment other than i do like the ASL trio. they are like little brothers to me.**

 **anyway, getting back to the review...**

 **Luffy: i like Macey x Sabo best!**

 **Luffy... *hugs him* that's my favourite pairing with Macey too! i mean, Ace x Macey x Sabo is cute, sure. but i like Sabo x Macey better too. and i think Sabo will get off easy for liking Macey. the kid is alike after all. i love Sabo. after Ace, he's next favourite character.**

 **Luffy: chapter now?**

 **sure, Lu. i hope you all like the chapter guys! here it is!**

 **Macey: i hope everyone enjoys it too!**

 **I do too**

* * *

Chapter 17 

FFP Chapter 17

Macey had noticed that Jack was more or less staring at Blue but she said nothing as she kept her attention on Garp the Fist. The man was dangerous and he wanted to take part of her crew away! Sure, Luffy, Ace and Sabo were only guest but that doesn't mean that Macey doesn't see them as a part of her crew! They were her friends! She was their mentor and teacher! They were like little brothers to her! Macey had always wanted younger siblings… but that's not the point right now! The point is, Macey was not going to let Garp take the ASL trio!

"And that's what happened Gramps!" Luffy as he finished telling Garp about the fire, about Sabo's parents and how they came to be with Macey and the Freedom Fighters.

Garp sighed as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there boys," Garp told them softly, looking at the ground as though shamed of the events that he missed.

"Whatever Shitty Gramps," Ace muttered, crossing his arms and clearly grumpy about the whole thing.

"We would like to stay here with Mace, Shitty Gramps," Sabo smiled as he grabbed her hand and she smiled back. "We like Mace and it's safe here, believe it or not."

Garp looked at Sabo then Luffy and Ace who both nodded their heads in agreement which just made Garp sigh and shook his head. "That's nice and all boys, but I can't allow it," Garp told them.

"Why not!?" the three of them yelled, clearly getting defensive and definitely not liking the decision he decided on.

"Cause you're my responsibility!" Garp told them, proud to have grandkids clearly. It was at least clear that he didn't want to stop trying to be there for his grandsons.

Macey felt Sabo's grip on her hand tighten then she felt Ace and Luffy grab her shirt. They were not wanting to leave and Macey wasn't going to make them or let them.

Garp then continued as if he didn't see the three boys hold onto Mace, looking about ready to 'defend' his grandson's from the likes of pirates at any moment's notice. "The safest place for you three is with me. I will make sure that Sabo's parents can't touch him and with Ace's dad… I can handle that no problem and Luffy's dad as well… the safest place is with me at Marineford!"

Three boys looked a little confused at Garp from the comment about Luffy's dad. What did Garp mean by that?

"I already know about their parents." Macey told Garp casually, who in turn looked shocked. Though, not as shocked as Ace, Luffy and Sabo did. Sabo's parents were one matter. Ace's and Luffy's were a different matter.

"You told Mace about your parents?" Sabo whispered to Ace, shocked at this revelation.

"No!" Ace whispered, certain that Macey must have been bluffing… or something. "Luffy? What's this about your parents?"

"I didn't even know I had parents!" Luffy told his brothers who both just sighed. They should have known that Luffy had no idea about them.

" _Do_ you now?" Garp asked Macey with his eyes brows raised at her. Ace had said something to her about his parents? About his heritage? And how does she know about Luffy's parents? Luffy was taken from them/given to Garp by them when he was too young to remember them. So how does she know about them?

"Yes I do," Macey glared at him. Not liking that the old marine man seemed to be questioning her about it. "My mother knew them. It doesn't take a genius to work them out from there."

Garp was a little shocked to hear that. "Your mother…?"

Ace looked shocked at hearing that. Then again… some things were starting to make sense now. Like when Macey had to double check on their family names… when she seemed surprised for a moment but then didn't care… not asking or going into many questions about their parents or anything… Ace was going to need to ask Macey about this later… once Shitty Gramps wasn't around of course. Ace wanted to see if he could talk to Macey in private about it too.

"And who was your mother?" Garp asked coming out of his state of shock. Trying to work out how she knew both his son and Roger plus their wives…

"I will not give a family name," Macey answered- dead serious and not going to budge on the matter. Since none of her crew even knew her family name, since she hasn't felt up to sharing it. "But her name was Naomi. She was a travelling researcher. They crossed paths a few times."

Naomi? Travelling researcher? Why does that all sound familiar to Garp? He could think of who it was but he can't remember the name… Garp knew who Mace's mother was… it's on the tip of his tongue and brain. What was the family name…?

"Well then," Garp sighed as he just looked at Macey and the boys. "I guess I have no choice then."

What…? What does Garp have no choice in? Was he going to leave and leave them alone? Or something else?

"I will take all of you to Marineford and make you all Marines then!" Garp grinned at Macey and she could hear Kaitlyn protesting about it from the kitchen. "No arguments you're all going to become Marines and that's final!"

At this point, even Shao seemed to have an issue with Garp's statement as he looked over his shoulder at the marine. "Garp," he tried to get his attention to try and explain how that was unnecessary, though that didn't work out too well.

Macey said nothing at first. It almost looked like she was thinking about it but that wasn't the case at all. She was just shaking in rage and annoyance. What…?

"NO!" Macey shouted at Garp as she gave him a death glare and everyone felt her Haki suddenly. "WE ARE NOT BECOME MARINES!"

"Fine, then I will just take the boys," Garp frowned, finally getting a clue… maybe it was from Shao's attempt at trying to convince him? "Unless you want to fight me over it."

That was fine! Macey was more than happy to fight Garp over this. The old man better be ready to lose cause Macey was going to kick his ass!

"Fine then! I will fight you for them!" Macey told Garp. Bringing Jack out of his little trip down memory lane. Macey was going to what!?

"You think you can win, huh? Girl?" Garp asked her, his signature grin in place as he was full of confidence.

No one said anything as they watched Macey as her patience, well, completely and utterly disappeared. Like it never existed. Oh this old man made Macey want to kill him, really badly. If he's not careful, she just might.

"I don't think I will beat you Vice Admiral, I know I will!" Macey told the then pointed in an North-East direction. "There's island two hours away that way. Let's go. Right now. I am not having this fight on either of our ships. They're likely to get destroyed."

"You're on girl!" Garp said- with a wicked grin.

Ooh… those sounded like fighting words to Macey's crew. And Garp called Macey girl again. Macey hated being called girl. Garp was really digging himself a hole here. The old man who just couldn't stop talking.

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL, OLD MAN!" Macey shouted.

"For fuck sakes…" Shao muttered with a sigh as he shook his head. Why did he let Garp drag him with him again? It really didn't surprise Shao at all that Garp was getting into a fight with a child, it really didn't. He wished it did surprise him, but it really didn't.

Shao just didn't understand the man and his motives. But… Shao looked at the girl called Mace and the boys that she was trying to protect from Garp, who were his grandchildren and that had started this whole mess to begin with since Mace had apparently kidnapped them or something. Though the boys didn't want to leave and were saying that the others, that Mace, hadn't kidnapped them but had saved them or something. Shao didn't fully understand, but alas he'd humor his friend for the moment and allow it without a word. For now. But there was something about these kids that caught his attention… Shao liked something about them.

What it was though, he had no idea. Even as he watched them, studied them from the moment they caught his interest, he still didn't know. He studied the girl that they were hiding behind too. He knew who she was, it was hard not to know after the people he's met and travelled with for a time, but he didn't say anything. He was neutral right now. He wasn't on either the pirates nor the marines side. However, that didn't mean he shared information freely either.

But seriously, why couldn't Garp just grab the kids or leave them alone so they could leave? Why did Shao let himself get dragged into Garp's family situations?

"Let's go then," Macey said in a tone of voice no one had heard her use before. "Sin!"

"Right… Right Captain!" Sin nodded as he moved away from her so he could drive the ship to the island that she was thinking of.

"Jack," Macey said in a low voice. Jack bent down to her so she could whisper to him. "Tell West to inform my father that I will call him back later. I need to handle this and make sure West stays hidden, understood? And take the boys with you."

"Yes Captain," Jack nodded. "Ace. Sabo. Luffy. We're going to the kitchen again."

"Food!" Luffy cheered as Ace just sighed and shook his head at younger boy. Sabo stayed there holding onto Macey's hand a little longer, then he lightly pulled it to get her attention.

"Are you sure about this Mace?" Sabo asked softly, worried about what the old man might end up doing to the older blonde. That she was going to get hurt.

Macey smiled as she let go of his hand. "Of course, I am. I don't ever kid about this sort of thing. Now, go back to the kitchen with Don please Sabo."

Sabo nodded his head but worry was written all over his face as he left with Don since Luffy and Ace had left with Jack.

"Keep everyone but Sin in the kitchen till we get to the island please Don!" Macey shouted to her First Mate who nodded his head then she glared at Garp. "And you and your friend can get the hell off my ship and just follow us to the island."

Shao didn't take offense to the young girl's reaction of him being here. He was here on her ship as one of Garp's friends. But mostly, he was here on her ship without permission so it was understandable with her reaction to him being there.

"We will leave then," Shao nodded to Mace as he grabbed and dragged Garp off the ship before he could argue.

"Thank you," Mace smiled.

* * *

A small abandoned island…

Don sighed as the Marines were on one side and they were the other side. A mink, at least that's what Don thought this Shao person was, said that he will watch over the match and will end it if it gets too dangerous. Since he was here as a third party and overseer- apparently Garp kidnapped him or something.

At first, Jack and the others were going to object about him being the referee for the match but Macey had agreed to it before they could argue or say anything. Even telling them that she was fine with Shao refereeing the match as he seemed like a respectable man. Macey was trusting his judgement and Garp didn't seem bothered it nor did he seem to care. He said he trusted Shao's judgment as well so if Mace was fine with it then he was as well.

Plus, the Freedom Fighters knew that once their captain has made up her mind it was next to impossible to change it so they just nodded their heads and went with it. Though the ASL trio seemed to be keeping a close eye on him. Not trusting the tiger man since they don't know him and he was travelling with their Shitty Gramps.

"The rules are simple," Shao told both sides as Macey was stretching a little. "No killing blows, weapons are fine and so is Haki but you must be careful with it. Once I deem a winner if the fight gets out of hand, that is it. Am I understood?"

"Fine by me," Macey smiled looking at Garp. "I'll use whatever I have on person then. It will be a nice surprise for you Garp-san."

"Hahaha!" Garp laughed as he smirked to Macey. "I'll be careful to not hurt too badly girl." Since he knew that his three grandsons liked her.

"Careful Mace!" Luffy shouted. "Grandpa's punches always hurt even though I am made of rubber!"

"Yeah Mace! Careful with Shitty Gramps!" Ace nodded in agreement with his younger brother. "He's tough for an old man!"

Sabo laughed slightly at Luffy and Ace who were clearly cheering and wanting Mace to win but wanted to warn her about Garp being, well, Garp. "Watch yourself Mace! We're cheering for you!"

"I've got this!" Macey smiled to the ASL trio then looked at Garp with a vein popping out of her head. "I told you to stop calling me girl, you shitty old man!"

Shao sighed and lifted a hand wordlessly, clearly tired of this already as he stared at them. "When you're ready then..."

Macey smirked as she took off, a lot quicker than Garp had thought she could do, as she jumped and was aiming a kick for his head. Which he blocked with his fore arm then the blonde twisted in mid-air and brought her other leg to the other side of his head which he blocked as well. Garp couldn't help but smile, damn, this girl was good.

Macey did a handstand then did a flip backwards as she got away from Garp with a small frown on her face then she smiled like a maniac. Damn, this old man is tough, she loved it! This might actually be a fun challenge and it's already so different from her fight with the other Vice Admiral.

Garp was a little put off by her smile- it was one that he hadn't really seen since the days of fighting against Roger. It seemed like the girl was having fun.

Macey took her shirt off which got a reaction from everyone- many were covering their faces and their eyes while others were looking away. Luckily for everyone, that Macey had another shirt on underneath, but a more fitting one. Garp couldn't help but stare at her- she also had at least two draggers, two guns and a small staff strapped to her. What the hell!?

Why did Garp get the feeling that she had more hidden weapons on her somewhere…

Macey took the guns and the holsters off then threw the holsters to the ASL trio. Macey didn't use guns unless she really needed too. And she wasn't planning on killing Garp, yet. Well at least, she's not killing him in this fight. Nah, screw guns. Macey liked hand to hand and close combat better. With or without weapons, hand to hand combat was the best.

"I don't need guns to take you down," Macey smirked to Garp.

"You're a cheeky brat," Garp smirked right back. This was going to be fun. "Aren't you, girl?"

Another vein popped out of Macey's head as she death glared Garp. Well, Macey wasn't the only one death glaring Garp- her crew and his grandsons were death glaring him too. Macey had told him to stop calling her that.

Shao sighed, he was pretty sure that Garp was deliberately calling Mace a girl to get a reaction from her. She really shouldn't let it bother her so much… why did the fact that people called her girl seem to bother her so much anyway?

Macey pulled the small bow staff from her side then turned part of it and it grew a little, looking like a proper bow staff. Wow. Impressive, was all people could think. Mace seemed to have a nice collection of weapons and seemed to know what to use them for too.

Mace pulled out a dragger and threw it, so Garp stood out of the way as he just watched the blonde girl carefully. Garp had a feeling that she was up to something but he wasn't sure what.

Shao watched on carefully with only a small interest. He could see that Mace was analyzing Garp- she seemed to be coming up with some of kind plan in her head. What it was though, Shao couldn't say but she was planning. He knew it.

Macey danced backwards and around as Garp tried to attack her. None of his 'Fists of Loves' touched her. It was almost like a dance watching Macey dodge attacks from Garp then attacking the Marine back. The closet Garp got to landing a hit was when Macey blocked a few kicks, though the same could be said with Mace. The only time any of her attacks seemed to even look close to getting Garp were ones that he blocked.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Garp was panting a little. Damn, how much stamina did this girl have!? She didn't seem to be tired at all! In fact, she was just standing there looking bored and it was really pissing Garp off. Macey was trying hard to not laugh at Garp. She was tired but she was better at hiding it than Garp- then again, Macey had mostly just let Garp do most of the attacking to tire him out.

"Are you done yet old man?" Macey asked with a small smile on her face.

Macey had no more weapons on her- she had either thrown them all at Garp or he broke them with his Haki covered fist. Which Macey was a little annoyed by, those were good and nice weapons. Why did Garp have to break them? Then again, Macey should have seen this coming.

Macey stood there and tied her long blonde hair back. She hated her long hair, she really needed to remember to get it cut. Macey covered her hand in Haki which made Garp's eye widen in shock for a moment as she took off at him.

Garp was shocked to see the girl use Haki as her hand was covered in it and she went right at him- trying to rush him most likely. But everything was starting to make sense to Garp- that was how she was able to dodge his attacks, she knew Haki and she seemed to know it very well.

Garp blocked and covered his fist in a noticeable amount of it. The two of them hit their fists and everyone felt the Haki coming from the two of them.

Shao watched the fight on carefully- it looked as though he was going to end this soon. The winner was clear, at least it was to him.

Garp winced for a moment, damn it… this girl was strong. Garp ducked an attack as the girl went back with her hand on the ground and kicked at him. Damn it… Garp barely dodged that! She's only getting faster; the girl's attacks were only getting faster or maybe it was Garp who was slower, since he was tired after all.

Macey twisted her hands on the ground as she was up in the air as she lowered her legs a bit and she managed to finally hit Garp in his gut with her leg, which was infused with Haki and he went flying back, destroying the rock he hit.

Okay, now Garp was really annoyed.

"Damn brat," Garp muttered as he got up and dusted himself off then rolled up his sleeves. "I'll show you how much my fist of love hurts."

Macey spun herself back into an upright position. Looking a little dizzy but other than that she was fine. West's head was out the window as he watched the fight. Damn, Macey was impressive. She was on par with Garp the Fist, THE FUCKING Garp the Fist. Marco would be a mix of proud and worried right now.

"Bring it old man," Macey said, panting a little. Now showing that she was getting tried.

Jack, with the help of Marc, was over next to Blue as they exchanged information. Jack handing Blue the ASL trio's names so he can find their information and get rid of it making them ghosts. That way the Marines and Government can't use it against them. Blue was just giving Jack some information that Macey was after and that he thought Macey would be interested in.

"Mace's gotten better," Blue smiled as he watched his Captain fight against Garp proudly.

"That she has," Jack nodded his head in agreement.

Blue grabbed Jack's hand lightly and then Blue leaned his head on Jack's shoulder which made Jack blush and Marc had his back turned to give them their moment. It so obvious that they liked each other it wasn't funny.

"I missed you…" Blue whispered to Jack.

"I missed you too…" Jack whispered back, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I can't wait for this mission to be over," Blue told Jack softly. "Then we can be together."

Jack just nodded his head as he blushed.

"Though it's going to be a bit longer," Blue sighed as he let go of Jack and sat up again.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded his head, blushing but sounding a little upset and disappointed.

Blue kissed Jack which made him drop the envelop that the information that Blue had just given was in, as Jack had not expected Blue to kiss him. What….?

"Till next time Jacky," Blue smiled then walked away- seeming to be happy and satisfied with what he just did.

What… what the hell… what just happened…?

Marc was snickering in the background- not only at Blue's action of kissing Jack but mostly at Jack's speechless and mad blushing reaction at what Blue did to Jack. Poor Jack.

Garp and Macey were going hard at each other now, attacks being delivered and blocked by both fighters. Some hits were getting through, others weren't, but then they both jumped back to get some room for another round of attacks.

"Enough!" Shao said as he got in between Macey and Garp. Macey stood down as she just looked at Shao and Garp seemed a little annoyed. "Mace is the clear winner- especially if she was going to do what I think she was going to do next. Stand down Garp."

Macey looked at this tiger mink person. He knew that she was going to use her hidden blade to tip the scale in her favor? Not only that, he seemed to guess that she was going to try to use Conqueror's Haki too, since she wasn't too sure if Garp could use it or not. Knocking people out always gave a clear sign the fight was over right?

Garp just sighed as he sat on the ground. Garp trusted Shao and his judgement, even if Garp thought that Shao was wrong this time. Garp thought he had won. But oh well, nothing he could do it about now.

"I guess she can have this win then," Garp grinned, not all that upset.

"You win Mace!" Sabo shouted as he ran to her and hugged her. Then Ace and Luffy tackled them to the ground which made Macey laugh as they congratulated her on winning and beating their grandfather who none of them have been able to beat or win against.

"I won," Macey smiled to them. "Told you I would!"

"May we speak in private Captain Mace?" Garp asked from the spot that he was sitting on, on the ground. Macey just looked at the old man as she studied his features. He only seemed to want to really want to talk. There seemed to be no other meaning in the words.

"Sure thing Vice Admiral," Macey told Garp as she laid on the ground- she was feeling tried and really hungry. "But I want to eat first… MAX! FOOD!"

Don shook his head at his captain. She was too nice and calm for her own good sometimes. Jack was putting the information in Macey's room as well as getting his first-aid kit to look over Macey's injuries in the kitchen since he knew that she was going to go here after the fight. Macey was always hungry after a fight. Sin just laughed lightly as he sat with Kaitlyn who was unsure of what to make or do right now. Garp had said some… interesting things during the fight. Kaitlyn was kind of jealous of the strange relationship that Garp had with the three boys. Luffy being his blood grandson and the other two his adopted grandsons.

Marc was with Jack and Max had been in the kitchen the whole time with West. West had watched the fight and told Marco about some of it. Max had cooked during it and listened to West telling Marco about it.

Garp laughed lightly at the young blonde. She seemed to have all three boys trust and they all seemed to really like her, especially Sabo. It wasn't the outcome that Garp had wanted or had hoped for, but it is what it is now.

"Then let's go to your kitchen," Garp said getting up from ground. "Men! Stay on the ship! I will be back soon!"

"Yes Vice Admiral sir!" they nodded.

"Tiger man can come, too right?" Luffy asked Macey as she got up from the ground and Luffy was looking over at Shao.

"Thank you refereeing the fight Shao-san," Sabo nodded and said on behalf of the Freedom Fighters and Macey. Since it was obvious to him, Ace, Luffy and her crew that Macey was tired and needed to rest up. So she would most likely forget about it.

"No problem," Shao bowed slightly. "It was interesting to say the least."

"If he wants too, sure," Macey shrugged as they walked back to the ship. "I don't mind," she yawned then added. "Damn that was nice. I haven't had such a nice clean and fair fight in a while. Anyway Garp, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Garp was about to answer when he suddenly remembered/realized something important. He still had young Lavi and he needed to something with him. Maybe he'll be better off with Mace, her crew and his grandson then with him.

"Oh, right, hold on a moment," Garp nodded as he stopped following them to the Freedom Fighter Ship. "Major Elijah!"

Major? Since when was Blue a Major?

Blue looked Garp with a small smile and a salute. He was happy for his friends to know that he had moved up in the rankings. "Yes Garp-san?"

"Get the kid and the paperwork from my desk and bring them to the Freedom Fighter ship for me would ya!" Garp ordered.

Kid? What kid? Paperwork? What Paperwork?

"Of course Garp-san," Blue saluted with another smile then he left to the Marine ship to do as Garp asked him to do.

"Good kid that one," Garp told Macey as she had raised her eye brows at him. "What? I want to talk to you about several things but first things." Garp walked up to Macey and whispered. "What is a Whitebeard Commander doing on your ship?"

* * *

Lavi walked with the blue haired older boy. Lavi liked him. He was nice and he protected Lavi from the other Marines. He also brought him extra food. Lavi didn't mind Garp, though the old man was fucking insane.

"Blue?" Lavi asked as he watched the Marines let them go past them. Normally if Lavi tried to get off the ship then the Marines would stop him. Why were they letting him go now? Weren't they scared or worried that he was going to run away or something? Where was Blue taking Lavi anyway?

"Yes Lavi?" Blue smiled.

Lavi mostly calls Blue by that name because of his hair color. The Marines call him Elijah or Eli for short. Lavi calls him Blue like the Freedom Fighters do. But the Freedom Fighters reasons for calling him Blue are different to Lavi's.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked as he looked around them. Well, there was no point in trying to run away. The Island looked like it was abandoned or something. So all Lavi could do was follow Blue right now. Damn…

"Garp-san wanted you for some strange reason," Blue answered truthfully. He wasn't sure on what Garp was thinking but he had an idea. Blue pointed to the Free Flyer. "Do you see that ship there?"

Lavi looked and nodded his head. Since when was there another ship nearby? It didn't look a Marine one… so whose was it then?

Blue looked around and no one was nearby as they got closer to the Free Flyer. Blue picked Lavi up which made the younger boy smile.

"I'm going to tell you secret, okay? Please promise me you won't tell the Marines." Blue smiled but said in a serious voice.

"Okay!" Lavi nodded- wanting to know what it was. Why didn't Blue want the Marines to know about it? Why was he telling Lavi? What was it?

"I'm really a pirate," Blue told Lavi in a low whisper.

Blue was really a what…?

"Really?!" Lavi asked in a loud whisper and stars in his eyes. Pirates were cool. They were outlaws, just on the sea instead of land.

"Yep!" Blue winked. "And the Captain of this ship is my friend and my Captain. I think Garp-san doesn't think she's so bad so he might be letting you go into her care. At least, that's what I am hoping for anyway."

Lavi liked the sounded of that… though… he didn't understand why Garp would do that.

"What's he like? Your captain?" Lavi asked in a low whisper so no one could hear him.

"Mace is a she for a start," Blue told Lavi. "And… well, there's no way to describe Mace really. Other than she's really nice and friendly. Her personality is… different. You'll see what I mean if you're staying with her. She's an interesting person. But that's why I like her. She's different from everyone else."

Lavi slowly nodded his head as Blue walked onto the ship.

"What's their pirate name?" Lavi asked. He knew that crews all had some kind name, like outlaw groups did.

"Freedom Fighters, they're the Freedom Fighters," Blue answered then thought of something. "Oh right, there's someone that means a lot to me on this ship so keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

Lavi titled his head to the side. Someone important? Him? What?

"He'll be my boyfriend and lover once I have my way with him when I am able to return to the crew," the teen told the eight-year kid. "Think of him like a dad or older brother. Okay? I'll organize yours and your brother's weapons to get to him. Okay?"

"Okay!" Lavi nodded. Lavi liked Blue even more now- he wasn't really a marine. He was really an outlaw/pirate who was pretending to be a marine for some kind of mission. Well, at least that's Lavi's understanding of it. "What's his name?"

"Jack," Blue smiled happily. "His name is Jack."

* * *

West said nothing as he sat there in the kitchen with most of the crew. Kaitlyn was giving the door a death glare (waiting for Garp appear with Macey most likely); Ace, Luffy and Sabo were eating some snacks that Max had organized, while Max kept the Captain's food out of Luffy's reach. Don was going over the log book and some stuff with Sin while they were waiting for their captain to come.

Jack was blushing up a huge storm for reasons unknown to everyone but Marc who was just laughing about the whole thing as they came into the kitchen. No one said anything but Max and Don smiled knowing it must have something to do with Blue, why else would Jack be blushing?

"Mmmmaaaaaaxxxxxxx!" Macey whined with Garp and another person coming in after her, making West freeze on the spot seeing Garp. Macey sat at the bench and stretched across. "Ffffoooooddddd!"

Jack just sighed as he came to over to Mace and was checking over her injuries. She was mostly bruised and sore- nothing seemed to be bleeding or broken. That was good.

"Um… Mace…" Marc said looking at Garp and Shao. He wasn't sure what to think or say about the situation right now. "Um… Should we move West or something?"

"Hello West," Garp grinned as he took a seat.

"Shao…?" West asked slowly recognizing the man. He had seen the tiger mink talk to his father a few times.

"Hello," Shao nodded. "Whitebeard Pirate Commander."

"What are you doing here?" West asked- really confused on what Shao was doing here with Garp of all people.

"Information run," Shao answered. "Nothing more and nothing less. Garp was… kind enough to give me a lift. Though I didn't and do not need it."

Garp just laughed and waved it off like it was no big deal. "Anything for an old friend."

Old friend….? But Shao is like nineteen and Garp is well, old. At least, that's how it looked to everyone, well, to the Freedom Fighters at least.

"Max! Food!" Macey whined again which made Max sigh as he handed Macey a platter of different types of fruits, crackers, cheeses and a few different kinds of meats. "Thank you!" Macey then ate the food.

"Why is Garp here?" West asked Macey.

"Because I invited him after he asked why a Whitebeard Commander was here," Macey answered as she ate her food.

That response left everyone speechless for a moment. Macey was really going to tell Garp why a Whitebeard Pirate, a commander no less, was on her ship?

"And here is your answer Garp," Macey told him as she ate her food. Everyone just looked at Macey, waiting to see what her answer was going to be. "None of your damn business."

The crew cracked up laughing- they really should have seen that coming. That was such a Macey answer. West was laughing and shaking his head in disbelief- he couldn't believe that for a moment that he had believed that Macey was going to say something to Garp. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were laughing with the crew as Garp just stood there, kind of shocked at first, then he cracked up laughing himself as Shao just shook his head. They should have known that this was going to happen.

"Can I guess why he is here?" Garp asked with a grin.

Macey just shrugged her shoulders as she continued eating then looked at Kaitlyn, who was looking at Garp. Like she was trying to find the answer to a question without asking it. Macey was interested in knowing what kind of question she had for Garp and what kind of answer he would give the young raven haired girl.

"If you have something to say, then say it Kate," Macey said to Kaitlyn then looked at Garp as she yawned a little. "We can continue later."

Garp looked at Kaitlyn a little in shock at first then gave her a hard kind of look, like he was sure he knew her, but he couldn't work out how or why. Then a sort of knowing look crossed his features, like he had worked out who she was or something.

"Your Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn, aren't you?" Garp asked the young girl in a soft voice.

"That's right," she nodded.

"I wonder what the scene looked like…" Macey wondered out loud- talking about what happened to the Marines from the island from the other day where they saved Kaitlyn. "After we left… I passed out so I have no idea." Macey shrugged her shoulders and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Not like it matters. Those assholes got what they deserved. Getting and going after innocent people for no reason at all…. Killing someone who had nothing to do with anything… is that all the Marines do Garp-san?" Macey stared into Garp's eyes and through his soul, "Kill people? Whether they're innocent or guilty? Even if it's your own?"

What? The crew looked at Macey. Where the hell did that come from?

Garp went to say something but then stopped as he just took a chair in the kitchen and sighed. He knew who was Mace was now. He knew who her family was. Where she was from. It all came together now. West Blue; travelling researcher, devil fruit research, holding a grudge against the marines and asking that stupid question. Is that all the Marines do? Kill people? Whether their innocent or guilty? Even if it's their own?

Mace was from the research island of Isla. She was an Aschgate. She was Aschgate D. Naomi's daughter which made her Captain Aschgate D. Nikolai's niece. She survived a buster call. The poor kid, she would have been scarred for life from that. She had nothing to lose. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved. They were all dead. The Marines and the World Government killed them all… wait, who was her father?

Garp stared at Mace then he looked at West and then it clicked. The reason why West, why a Whitebeard Pirate was here… it was because her father was a Whitebeard Pirate, wasn't he? And not just any old Whitebeard Pirate. Garp looked at the clothes and color scheme of what Mace was wearing. Her father was Marco, Marco the Phoenix. The First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates…

That was why West was here. He was checking up on Mace…

"Your father is Marco, isn't he?" Garp asked Mace. "Your father is Marco the Phoenix of the Whitebeard Pirates and your mother was Aschgate D. Naomi. A researcher on devil fruits from the Isla Island. Wasn't she?"

Macey grinned like the devil. Almost seeming happy that Garp had worked out who she was. Her crew, some of them who knew happened to Isla island- were a little shocked to hear not only her mother's whole name, the fact that their captain was from that island but also who her father was. Her father is Whitebeard's best man!

Shao stood there a little in shocked. Shao remembered meeting Naomi once, she was nice kid. When he had read about her islands destruction, he didn't believe what the Government had put in the paper about it or what they said about the people there, after locating an old copy since it was a while after when he learned about Macey's existence from her father. He had travelled the grand line on occasion and met up with acquaintances and friends each time, this would be the 5th time he'd left his island. Even so, Shao was happy that the young hot-headed researcher's bloodline was continued. That girl would have been a great mum.

"Aschgate D. Macey," Macey said with a wicked grin on her face as she stuck her hand out to Garp for him to shake. "but you can call me Mace like everyone does. It's nice to formally and officially meet you, Garp."

* * *

 **Macey: we hope everyone likes how the chapter ended. explanations to come!**

 **Kaitlyn: ...**

 **Blue: i kissed Jack! yes!**

 **Jack: oh god... *embarrassed as hell***

 **Macey: oh, poor Jack**

 **Luffy: let's do the thing!**

 **okay, do the thing**

 **Macey: 25 reviews**

 **Don: 31 favs**

 **Sin: 47 follows**

 **Lavi: do i get to meet everyone next chapter?**

 **maybe kid, maybe.**

 **Macey: i loved the Blue and Jack moment!**

 **Sabo: ... *blushing cause his favourite part was holding Macey's hand and hugging her and she didn't seem mind***

 **Ace: my favourite part was you beating Shitty Gramps!**

 **Luffy: mine too! mine too!**

 **Ace*looking at Sabo with a knowing smirking*: what about you Sabo?**

 **Sabo: ... Macey beating Shitty Gramps *obviously lying which gets everyone's attention, including Macey's but she doesn't say about it***

 **Macey*smiling*: fighting Garp was my second favourite part**

 **Don: what your favourite part then Captain?**

 **Macey*smiling more*: hanging out with ASL trio and getting the hug from Sabo and Ace and Luffy after i won after of course!**

 **Don*a little surprised that Macey admitted that- like the others*: really?**

 **Macey*still smiling*: yep!**

 ***Sabo can't help but be happy***

 **Luffy: i liked that part too!**

 **Ace*smirking knowingly to his blonde brother*: i think we all did, right Sabo?**

 **Sabo*blushing and looks away from Ace*: yeah...**

 **Macey*suddenly hugs Sabo then grabs Ace and Luffy too*: oh my god you guys are so cute! it's like having little brothers! i love it!**

 ***Sabo blushing like mad unable to say anything with Ace and Luffy laughing***

 **oh my god, they're so cute! anyway! if there's anything you want to know just asked guys and i'll answer! oh right, before i forget, would we like a chapter or two or more where i cover some of Marco's and Naomi's past and stuff? i can organise it if anyone wants to know about Macey's parent story.**

 **so that's it for now! till next time! love you all!**

 **Macey: thank you to AceAyane who betas for kerennie!**

 **ASL: Thank you for doing it again!**

 **anyway, till next chapter everyone! please, leave a review, fav and follow! see yas!**


	20. Omake- Naomi and Marco- the 1st Meeting

_edited and some things added by me._

 **hello fans, sorry it's been so long! i'm waiting for the next chapter to come back from being beta'd.**

 **i'll answer the reviews next chapter! anyway, i know a few people had expressed an interested in knowing about Naomi's and Marco's past and stuff. so here the first Omake (that's that it is called, if not, then side story) of the series! it's the story about how Naomi and Marco actually met the first time, not just the short explanation and recap from Marco.**

 **this is the actually story and what happened the first time that they met.**

 **i hope you all like it! no, it hasn't been beta'd so the tenses and grammar not be the best... but i kind of feel bad about not posting anything in so long that i just want to post it. i'll get it beta'd/looked at later then repost it longer on.**

 **anyway, i hope you all like it!**

* * *

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake

Chapter 1: Naomi and Marco- The First Meeting

 _Many years ago… Marco- 17, Naomi- 19_

Naomi thanked Roger and his crew for the lift. It's not like she really needed it or anything, but the guy didn't seem so bad and neither did his crew. Naomi liked the First Mate, Rayleigh the most though. He and Naomi could talk Haki and it had been interesting watching, listening and seeing Roger use this 'all seeing and hearing' voice. It was pretty much Haki, just a special type. It seemed like a type Observation Haki, at least, Naomi thinks it was because it's definitely not Armament Haki and it would be the weirdest type of Conquerors Haki that Naomi has ever seen or heard of… then again, it could be a mix of strong observation Haki and weak conquerors Haki maybe?

Oh well, not that Naomi really cared that much. Haki isn't her field of study, Devil Fruits are and from what Naomi has seen with Roger's crew so far, there didn't seem a Devil Fruit Eater in it. But who knows, there might be later in the future and Roger has her snail number to call her if something comes up.

Naomi looked around her. Roger had said this island was one that 'a friend' of his, which made his crew, especially Rayleigh laugh, liked to visited. The man was a Devil Fruit Eater himself, called Edward Newgate or something like that. Naomi was interested in meeting the man and maybe asking him if it was okay if she studied him and his devil fruit for a little bit.

Naomi was tall and what most would call pretty or beautiful, Naomi didn't really see herself as either and she was kind of tall for a girl at a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres tall, with a small pony tail golden hair (about shoulder length if it was out) and baby blue eyes. Wearing a long sleeve white 'shiress' a cross between a woollen dress and a shirt, with a black singlet and bra as well black three-quarter leggings and a pair black combat boots. Naomi also has several weapons hidden under her clothes and on her person as well, but she was carrying around a long metal box staff/stick as her main weapon to use to kick person's asses if they so much as looked at her wrong and didn't run away after she glared at them.

Naomi also had a lot of weapons in her aqua bag that she was carrying as well. She mostly had her research notes in there though. Now… what to do now… look and ask around for this Edward Newgate guy or something else?

 _Grumble…._

Okay, first things first. Time to get something to eat! Eat first, then look for this Edward Newgate guy! Now… where's a good place around here to eat?

* * *

Marco couldn't help but look over at this pretty tall girl who walked into the bar, because… damn… She was pretty and tall. Even taller than Marco, but Pops keeps telling Marco that he is still growing so he will be taller, but still… that girl was tall.

Naomi- a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres vs. Marco- a hundred and seventy-nine centimetres.

Whitebeard looked at Marco then looked over at the bar where he saw a tall, for a normal human teenage girl, standing and talking to the bar tender. Whitebeard couldn't help but raise his eye brows up at Marco, did that girl catch his son's eye? Or was Marco assessing her because of the weapons that they could physically see on her person and trying to work out if she was a threat or not?

Because, that was an interesting metal staff she was carrying around, and she looked like she knew how to use it too. So Whitebeard does not want to be hit by it or by that girl. The girl seemed to be able to handle herself… Whitebeard wonders who she is… she didn't look like any of the wanted posters that he has seen- of either outlaws, bandits and/or pirates. Was she a marine undercover or on vacation? Was she an civilian? Was a pirate, just new and starting up since there was no way she was a supernova. She could have a wanted poster if she was and Whitebeard or Marco would know her name and face, if she was one. So she isn't super rookie or anything like that…

So, just who she is? And is Marco interested in her or just making sure she isn't a threat?

"Newgate?" the bartender says, a little loudly- getting Marco's and Whitebeard's attention. Why did he say Newgate's name?

"Yeah, Edward Newgate," the blonde/brown hair girl nodded as she put her bag on the bar next her and put her staff over her legs as she sits at the bar. "An acquaintance of mine just dropped me off saying I could find him here normally. He likes to visit this island or something."

Acquaintance? Who? Not many people know that Whitebeard likes this island and is going to put it under his protection once he has enough power too. The only real person that Whitebeard can think of that knows that he likes this island is either that annoying Marine Garp or his long time rival and friend Roger.

"Why would you be looking for him?" the bartender asked as he handed her drink and one of his staff had ran to get her a meal.

"I'm a researcher," the girl answered. "I was wondering if he might be willing to help out with my research."

Research? What research and how could he help out with it?

The bartender raised his eyebrows up at the girl in front of him and not once looked over to Whitebeard, aka Edward Newgate and his First Mate. They were still organising and getting Whitebeard's crew together.

"Girl, do you even know who that man is?" the bartender said.

"Nope!" she answered- dead seriously. Which shocked Whitebeard and Marco. How could the girl not who he is? The girl then glared lightly at the bartender. "And don't call me girl if you want to live. I'm nineteen, I'm not a girl."

That is one scary girl. Whitebeard needs to make a note to not call her girl. Her face expression promised death to anyone that did. Well, at least he needs to remember to not call her girl to her face anyway. He will think it of her all he wants.

"The man who rivals Gold Roger in strength?" the bartender said- thinking of one of the ways that the girl might have heard of them. And he kind of shook in fear, that look on the girl's face was kind of dangerous and kind of scary. "Roger is currently the strongest man in the world and Edward Newgate is said to rival his strength. Hasn't won a battle against Roger but does rival in strength against the man who is said to be the future King of Pirates."

This girl was more dangerous than she lets on, isn't she? Just how strong and dangerous is this girl really?

"Nope," she answered again. "But I'm not really from around here or anything. And I don't really pay any attention to what the paper talks about or says unless I find something related to my research. Other than that, I could care less about what is happening in the world. The only thing i care about right now is finish my family research so that my children don't have to worry about doing it in future. I'm so close to finishing it!"

Marco and Whitebeard looked at each other. This was… an odd yet interesting girl.

A small crew of thirty pirates come in. Talking, till one of them seen the girl.

"Aschgate!" what looked like the captain of the small crew said as they walked over to the girl at the bar.

One of the staff brought out a meal and put it down in front of her. She handed over some money to the bartender.

"Keep the change, you'll need it," 'Aschgate' smiled as she started eating her food and ignored the man and his crew.

"Aschgate!" the man repeated. "Your Aschgate D. Naomi aren't you, girl?!"

It all happened in a flash, the girl smashed the skull of the man talking with her metal staff and he was sent flying through the wall of the bar. Aschgate D. Naomi barely having to turn around in her seat to get the guy.

D? What was that?

"Captain!" the crew shouted.

"My name is Naomi," the golden hair teen said as she put the metal staff on her lap again and continued eating. "Not girl, Captain Becker of the Beck Locker Pirates."

Holy shit…

"What the fuck…" was all that Marco could manage to say. He was shocked- by not only the actions of the older girl but her strength as well. This girl was stronger and more dangerous than she lets on. They're going to be need to be careful… but what does she want with Marco's Captain in the first place anyway?

"Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed. He liked this girl, Naomi huh? He was going to remember that name. Whoever she was, she was no ordinary person.

"I suggest you leave before I do the same to you," Naomi told the Beck Locker Pirates as she looked over her shoulder to them as she finished her food and put some more money on the counter for the bartender. "Sorry about the wall." Naomi told the bartender as she smiled sweetly, like she hasn't just maybe killed and broke a man's skull and maybe neck. "Here's a tip."

Naomi got up and left the bar as the crew was still making a fuss over what seemed like maybe dead captain, if not, then the guy was going to have a cracked skull at least. Damn, that girl is stronger and more dangerous than she lets on.

"Pops…" Marco said looking up at his captain. What the hell did they do to get her attention?

"Go ask her about this help she wants Marco," Whitebeard nodded to his son. Better to tackle this, could be problem, head on and to do it now. Because the last thing they need, is for that girl to try to do something like that to either Marco or Whitebeard himself, or to their crew/future crew.

Marco nodded his head, got up from his seat and left to go after this girl, who was two years older than him. To ask her about why she wanted to see Pops.

* * *

Naomi sighed. She forgot to ask the bartender again about Newgate. Not that she wanted to scare the information out of him. No, she only does that to people that she doesn't like or who decide to be disrespect like Captain Becker did. Damn fucking assholes calling her girl just because she was younger than them. Damn it, why do people have to be so disrespectful? And do people like to try to use her too? Ungrateful disrespectful selfish assholes.

Seriously, for once, Naomi would like to meet someone who isn't trying to use her to get her research or knowledge on devil fruit. Roger and his crew were probably the first people who didn't try to use her for her research, yes, but they were interested in how correct and right the Fruit Devil Encyclopedia and its information was, since it almost gives out the names, description and basic information on the fruits. The Encyclopedia was actually written by a member of Naomi's family- though she won't say who. And the information in there is incomplete and not all devil fruits are in there.

Naomi told Roger and his crew that the information in it is all correct and basic, due to how much research needs to go into researching each individual fruit. Plus, the last thing that the Aschgate wants is for people to go after certain fruits for certain abilities and powers and moves, that is why the information is so basic and little.

Yes, Naomi has access to every piece of detailed information on the devil fruits of her ancestors have studied and that they have done individual research and studies on. But she never has that kind of information on hand, it was back on the island she is from in the West Blue. Where it was safe and protected.

Naomi had half expected when she had said this, that Roger and his crew would turn on her. Like others have done in the past and to get her to give them or tell him where her island is and what it's name is so that they can go there to get there information themselves.

But that never happened. Instead, they said okay and asked how long Naomi's family has been doing this for, how long Naomi has been doing this research for, which devil fruits (if there were specific ones) that she was looking for and things like that. They weren't interesting in looking for devil fruits for their powers or anything like that, they were respectable about the whole thing and with Naomi. So, she couldn't help but be respectable back.

If Roger likes and respects this Newgate guy, he can't be too bad or anything. Right?

"Aschgate," a man said as Naomi walked into him, without meaning too. She was just so distracted thinking and wondering kind of man Edward Newgate is that she hadn't noticed the pirate crew that she had worked with a few years ago. "We seem to have met again."

Naomi looked up and frowned. Great, it had to be him of all people, didn't it? Naomi quickly took a few backwards as she got into a fighting position.

"Norman, what honour do I owe this too?" Naomi asked as she noticed that him and his crew of around fifty had her surrounded. Did they really think that would beat her like this?

Norman Harris- Captain of the Harris Lane Pirates. Forty-five, a hundred and ninety-eight centimetres tall, short messy curly black hair, green eyes, black pants, black boots, brown shirt, pirate captain hat and black pirate captain coat plus devil fruit eater.

"I want those notes you have my fruit, Naomi," Norman told Naomi. "As well as you in my bed of course."

"I told you last time, didn't I?" Naomi told him as her eyes were wondering over things and the other area as she slowly started to activate her Observation Haki. That way, if any of them tried anything, she would know. "I don't sleep with my research subjects."

Norman growled at her. He didn't like being told no, by anyone.

"Please, you're not my even type," Naomi told him dead serious. "Your way too old."

"What was that brat?!" Norman snapped. He can't believe this brat!

"Your way too old," Naomi repeated with a smirk. "And I told you before didn't I? I don't share my research with anyone outside the Aschgate Family and before you ask me that ridiculous question again no, I will not fucking marry me."

Norman sent a fire whip at Naomi, which she easily dodged with moving slightly to the side, as she throw her metal bow-staff up in the air and pulled out a sea-stone dragger from under her dress. Then she hit the fire whip with it, killing the whip in an instant.

"Did you forget Norman?" Naomi smirked at him as she held the dragger in her left hand and caught her staff in the other hand, pointing both her weapons towards him. "I'm a devil fruit research, I know their weaknesses better than anyone."

"You smart-ass little bitch!" Norman growled as went to punch her, but the punch never landed. In front, Norman hit something blue and yellow, some kind of bird…?

"A phoenix?" Naomi said in wonder, just looking at the bird that was in front of her. What the hell…? It was so pretty… but where did it come?

Suddenly it transformed into a boy, his hand holding onto Norman's fist. What the fuck!? A devil fruit!? A devil fruit eater?! Where the hell did he come from?! And what the hell was doing and thinking getting in her battle like this!?

"No way…" Naomi said, not believing her eyes. She had heard rumours about this fruit. Even in the devil fruit researcher's world, a mythical Zoan type devil fruit, they are rare as rare can be. Especially one like the phoenix one. Only one of Naomi's ancestors knew and had a chance to see the fruit, one from the very start of the research.

It was the devil fruit that got Naomi's family into devil fruit researching almost a thousand years ago… A lot of the family thought it was a myth, even among the devil fruits that are seen as myths by people outside the New World and the Grandline. This was… this was so cool…

"That's no way to treat a lady," the blonde hair boy, well, teen, since he mustn't be much younger than Naomi but he was shorter than her. "Fifty against one doesn't seem very fair to me."

Wait…

Naomi frowned as she realised something. Whoever this guy was, he was trying to protect and save her! Naomi doesn't anyone to save or protect her! She has faced worse odds than this before too! Just who does this guy think he is?!

* * *

It didn't take long to find the girl… no wait, she might murder Marco if, okay, she can't murder him because of his devil fruit but she will at least try to murder him, if he calls her that. So… what's a better word? Probably her name… what was it was again? Damn it… Marco can't remember, he got too distracted by how pretty and strong she was that he didn't listen to or pay any attention to when and what they called her by her name or what she had called herself. So… what's a better word then? Woman? Lady?

Yeah, lady. Let's go with that. Hopefully she won't try to kill Marco if he calls her that.

Marco was going to ask out to her, by calling out Miss. That was better than girl, plus, she seemed older than Marco so there was no way he was going to say girl. It didn't feel right to call someone older than you girl or boy or anything like that.

But suddenly, this tall guy appeared out nowhere and then suddenly there were like fifty people surrounding her too. Damn, where the hell did these guys come from?

Marco just watched and listened. The man called her Aschgate- Marco was going to remember that, but was it her first name or family name? and he said something about meeting again. Did she know this guy and his people somehow or something? If so, then why and how do they know each other?

Aschgate seemed to frown as she looked at the man- calling him Norman… why does that name sound familiar to Marco? And she asked him what she owed this honour too.

Marco stared at the man for a few moments. Then he remembered how he knew this man and his name. His name was Norman Harris. He's the Captain of the Harris Lane Pirates. Forty-five, a hundred and ninety-eight centimetres tall, short messy curly black hair, green eyes, black pants, black boots, brown shirt, pirate captain hat and black pirate captain coat plus devil fruit eater.

What devil fruit though… Marco wasn't completely sure but he thinks it has something to do with Fire because of his nickname being Fire King Norman or something like that.

Norman then said something about the notes Naomi has on his devil fruit… her actually name must be Naomi then, Marco was going to remember that… ' _Such a pretty name… wait!_ ' Marco shook his head, ' _don't get distracted Marco! Focus!'_ Marco frowned as Norman then also said something about waiting her in his bed… Marco was going to skin him alive! Wait… was Marco jealous and mad? Why was he jealous!? Marco doesn't even know this older girl! So why he is jealous and protective and mad about what Norman has said to Naomi?!

Marco couldn't help but smile and kind of chuckle at Norman as he was being told off by Naomi. Her telling him how she doesn't sleep with the people that she does research and study on and telling the man that he wasn't her type. He was way too old. Norma growled about it, since he mustn't have liked her answer. And what must have hurt Norman's pride even more was when Naomi had added- that she doesn't share her research with anyone outside of her family and she turned him down with marriage before he could ask her, again. Marco couldn't help but laugh at that.

Marco liked Naomi even more now!

Wait… since when did Marco like the older teen?! And what the hell is a devil fruit researcher!? Marco has never heard of one or them before! What does a devil fruit researcher do? Other than study and research devil fruits, obviously.

Marco felt his blood boiling and his phoenix form crying out to protect and save Naomi when Norman sent a fire whip at her, even though she easily dodged it. Marco couldn't help but be surprised by her once again, as she dodged, threw her weapon in the air then pull out another and manage to get rid of the fire whip, the weapon must be made out of sea-stone.

Marco couldn't help but smirk as he heard Naomi talking and threat Norma more.

"Did you forget Norman?" Naomi smirked at him as she held the dragger in her left hand and caught her staff in the other hand, pointing both her weapons towards him. "I'm a devil fruit research, I know their weaknesses better than anyone."

Damn… that was hot… scary but damn hot.

"You smart-ass little bitch!" Norman growled as went to punch her. Marco haven't even realised that he had transformed into his phoenix form, had sped past the crew as well had knocked over several of the crew ver while he was at it and had saved/stopped Norman from hitting Naomi, since the punch never landed on her. Instead, Marco was in front of her and had been hit by the punch, not that it hurt him or anything. Especially since he was in his phoenix form. Marco could tell that a lot of people were surprised by his sudden appearance. Then again, how many people have seen a real live phoenix? Or if they have no idea what he is, how many people have seen a real live flaming blue and yellow bird before?

"A phoenix?" Marco heard Naomi say in wonder behind him. What is she going to think when Marco transforms back into a human in front of her?

Wait… why does Marco care?! He shouldn't care what she thinks! God damn it! This is what having a crush is like!? Wait… is Marco admitting to have a crush on Naomi (even if it's just to himself)?

Fuck it. Marco can worry about it later. Marco transformed back into his human/original form, holding Norman's fist in his hand as he slowly starts to crushes it. How dare he try to hurt this girl for pretty much no reason at all.

"No way…" Marco heard Naomi say behind him.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Marco told Norman as he was crushing the man's fist in his hand for attacking Naomi the way he did. Marco couldn't help it; his phoenix form was feeling very strongly about it. Okay, maybe not just his phoenix form, but if anyone asks, Marco is blaming his phoenix form. "Fifty against one doesn't seem very fair to me-yoi."

Marco broke the man's wrist and hand then threw him backwards. The man was wailing on the ground in pain and his people/crew attacked. Marco couldn't help but smile, this was going to be too easy. They were nothing compared to training with Pops.

Marco spun around kicked and punched several of them as he protected Naomi so that she didn't have to worry about fighting. Using his phoenix fire to heal where he got hit or cut or shot, plus he used his phoenix fire to scare them away too.

Next thing that Marco knew, he felt a shock wave, his sixth senses (both human and phoenix) were telling him that it was Pops so he turned and covered/protected Naomi as Pops used his fruit power to send shock waves and shake not only the ground but the very air and sky itself.

Once it was over, Marco let Naomi out from under him and smiled at her. She had a blank and unreadable kind of expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked with a smile.

Marco had an expected a thank you or yes, not a punch to the face that sent him flying back towards Pops and being called an asshole and bastard by the older teen. FUCK! SHE BROKE MARCO'S NOSE!

Marco held onto his nose, as he could feel it bleeding and could feel it healing. Fuck! That hurt! What the hell did she do that for!?

* * *

"You asshole!" Naomi shouted as she punched the phoenix guy in the nose. How dare he! She isn't some weak little girl that needs to saved! What the hell was he was doing!? She had them right where she wanted them! Only Norman could withstand her Conqueror's Haki! The others would have passed out once she used it! And she knows Norman's fighting style pretty damn well, after all, they have fought against each other a lot, too many times to count. Plus, she wanted to tested out her new sea-stone weapons against him! This boy is lucky that Naomi didn't use one of them on him! "You fucking bastard! I had this situation handled! What the hell did you think you were doing getting into the middle of fight that had nothing to do with you?! Huh?! You're only going to get yourself killed if you do that kid! You're lucky I don't kill you right here and now! You better pray to the sea gods that we never meet again! Or only they will know want what will happen! Stupid fucking bastard!"

Naomi didn't even wait for a response from him or the giant man with him as she threw her hands up the air in frustration and stormed off.

' _Damn fucking cute brat!_ ' Naomi thought as she was just walked away and she knew that the giant and phoenix kid must both be in shock, after all, they weren't coming after her. ' _and his devil was that of a mythical Zoan Type too… damn it… I can't be crushing on a younger guy or on people who might be research subjects later on…_ ' Naomi took a quick look over her shoulder as she kept walking off.

Blonde hair in the shape of pineapple almost, beautiful blue eyes, a white shirt and purple jacket, black three-quarter pants and scandals…

Damn it…

Naomi shook her head, she really hopes right now, since she was pissed- she really hopes that she doesn't run into them again. Well, at least that's what her head was thinking, her heart was hoping other wises.

* * *

 **anyway, there is it. i hope you all liked it. i know i enjoyed writing it.**

 **i hope you all can't wait for the new one. i won't say what will happen next or anything, but if you remember when Marco talks to Macey about himself and Naomi when she is making sure that he is really her father, then you'll have a bit of idea on will the next chapter will be about then.**

 **anyway, have a request or anything, just inbox or comment it. whether it's a an omake/side story with Naomi and Marco in it. be it in the Freedom Fighters Pirates storyline or history or something different that i can turn into a story or something, just ask and i will see what i can do. or it would with Sabo and Macey or with Jack and Blue or Ace, Sabo and Macey or any other couplings you guys like or think will happen. just send an inbox or comment a request and i will organise and do something for it for ya.**

 **anyway, once i get the next chapter back from being beta'd. i will post it and answer reviews. so please, be patience.**

 **i wonder how they got sometimes... especially since right now, it looks like Naomi hates Marco and he doesn't seem impressed or understand why she punched him. P.S- there will a little continued on from this with the start of the next Omake.**

 **anyway, till next time everyone!**


	21. Chapter 18

**and we are back with another chapter! for the story, not the next part of the omake/side-story. i am working on it though. and we have extra long author notes today to answer reviews.**

 **Macey: why couldn't i say anything last time?**

 **because it was your parents story. P.S i will have Marco and Naomi saying something to you all next time. i think you all want to hear them, right? right?**

 **Macey: can we do the reviews?**

 **oh dear god... so many reviews... oh right... I've been editing my early chapters with some help from another fan called Gerbilfriend, so i will replacing the old chapters soon. some small things have been added, others have been edited. you can rewrite from the start to see what changes there are but you don't have too. i would tell you if i did any sudden major changes or anything. so, pretty much chapter 1-10 (or prologue to chapter 9) will be replaced first and this pretty week some time then others after all at some point another. i still have chapters to write and some requests to write as a series of one-shots.**

 **i can't promise when they will be up, but they will happen. they're good for sleepless nights and writers block. which, i don't have right now. but i will be pretty tomorrow since i am house sitting for my parents and babysitting my younger brothers. so early morning, send brothers off to school, clean up house, do dishes, washing, vacuum, try to write and job hunting. i need to do job hunting or i am screwed.**

 **Luffy: reviews!**

 **Ace and Sabo: yeah! reviews!**

 **okay, okay. we'll do the reviews! i still can't believe how many reviews there are... like, holy cow...**

 **okay, let's start with Chapter 19 reviews! aka the reviews from chapter 17!**

 **DBZ (or DryBonesZero because it's so much quicker to write to DBZ then the whole thing! or maybe i should just call Dry or Bones or Zero or something easier for the reviews... i don't know...)-**

 **Macey: you could always put DryBZ maybe?**

 **I'll let you DryBonesZero. what kind nickname you want for the reviews? let me know please!**

 **but yes, pretty much sum up Macey's and Garp's fight. Garp went and underestimate Macey just cause she's kid and the fight stopped before he could make a come back. but come on, it was still cool though right? and yes, things would have been completely different if Garp knew everything about Macey before the fight. i don't understand Garp sometimes, i mean, come on man! she was able to mess TWO freak Celestial Dragons. you should have worked out that she must some trick up her sleeve.**

 **Macey: i am right here and i am taking offence to all of this! i would have still kicked the old man's ass!**

 **Macey, no you wouldn't have honey. look, i know you like OP for a girl and for your age. but Garp's level? nope, sorry love. things would have been different if he knew anything he does know about you now. and before anyone asks, no, i do not plan on doing a rematch between Garp and Macey. i do plan on him making random trips to visit though. just because Garp has agreed to let to Macey have his grandsons doesn't mean he won't come visit.**

 **Macey: the electrical current thing explains a bit. but i put normal Luffy's behaviour down to no proper adult looking after or teaching Luffy/ plus brain damage from the 'Fist of Love'. i'm going to this Luffy smarter than normal Luffy, though, he will have his sweet idiot charm as well.**

 **and Garp is smart, he is will put two and two together before Luffy does. oh right, we cover some more of Macey's past here people. so... you might want tissues for the start for a little bit. Macey does a recap and she cries and Luffy cries and Ace is trying to not cry and... well... i cried a little writing it.**

 **anyway, where was i before i gave away part of the storyline?**

 **Macey: Lavi joining and Kaitlyn claiming victims. so the end of the review.**

 **oh, right. yes, Lavi joins after this! we also have a Jack and Blue moment. and a few cute Lavi moments. we kind of have a Sabo and Macey moment but i kind of ruin it... you'll see what i mean when you read there.**

 **now, we also find out of Macey's uncles names here... i know i used their nicknames of Nix and Nic in a different chapter, i cant remember which one for the live of me. but we find out of theirs here. it's Nix, who is the Marine. now, there is a reason behind his nickname being Nix, despite his name not being Nixon or anything like that. it will be explained later on. most likely in an omake/side-story chapter. if not, then maybe in an future chapter where Macey talks in more detail about her family.**

 **Yes, i will be having Kaitlyn claiming victims soon. i believe we have gang? or mafia group coming in soon. and we will be dealing with the whole Arlong thing soon too. just working out how to be Zoro in so Luffy can have his first mate, then his navigator. we also see a little from Usopp and Sanji as well. but they won't be joining Luffy quiet yet, unlike Zoro and Nami. Nami so she can travel the Blues and make maps and Zoro so he can train and fight other swordsmen's and become stronger.**

 **ooh, and i have a surprise for everyone at the end of the chapter! oh, well, AceAyane knows about it and so does DryBonesZero because i have talked about a little bit of this with them. and everyone, i will be stopping the character acceptance soon. so, if you like character here in my story. you better hurray and be quick. P.S- the character doesn't have to be just for Macey's crew the Freedom Fighters. they could be for Ace's future the Spades or even for Luffy's crew, the Straw-Hats. they could be a Whitebeard Pirate or an for crew that Alliance with Whitebeard. or for a crew that could Ally with the Freedom Fighters, Spades and Straw-Hats in the future. AceAyane has been a create help me get a crew together for Ace.**

 **anyway, i am so getting off track right now. Kaitlyn, i was talking about Kaitlyn. she will be able to start claiming victims soon. so let's go to the next review!**

 **Anonymous-**

 **dude, i love you. you left like three reviews on the one chapter for me. so let's start answering them! first off, no, i'm not dead. you would all know if i was. my sister has my passwords and stuff and she would have logged on and start something then she would have deleted my profile and story and what not. it was just literally that life got in the way. right now, i have half of chapter 19 and omake 2 written. so hopefully, if life doesn't decide to give me a big fuck you and i don't get brain dead or writers block, they should be done soon.**

 **i hope...**

 **Macey: if you like Jack's reaction later time, you'll love this reaction this time too. and yes! i know right?! it's an official pairing! i love it! and find out a little bit more about Blue this chapter, nothing major or anything. though, i guess it depends on what you count a being major? we'll cover some of Blue's actual post either next chapter or the chapter, right?**

 **right. because i am sure that people would like to about this thing we find out about Blue from Jack towards the end of this chapter. and why you choice your what seems like random wording, for something in the chapter as well. BTW there are hidden, i think people call them easter eggs? or something? i don't know, hints about some future characters that may or may not be appearing.**

 **Luffy: like what?**

 **like, read and find out. and yes, i know. it was so long without a update... i'm back! i will be back again soon! (i hope...). so i covered the later two reviews, now, for the first you put with the chapter!**

 **Macey: we covered the Black moment.**

 **that we did and yes, i feel bad for Sabo too. sibling zoned, it's worse than friend zone. at least... i think it is... i don't know... i'm close with a lot of people who are friends but i see them as like siblings from other parents and i have never been sibling zoned by a male friend nor i have sibling zone them...**

 **Sabo*depressed in corner***

 **we do have a Macey and Sabo moment, as i mention a little earlier. but i kind ruin it by something and well... it was just as random thing to happen and just so Macey so no-one hate for me please. and yes, Sabo's reaction is adorable. but we need to remember, they are 12 and 10 so it's not like they can really in a relationship or anything this young and Macey is kind of blind when it comes to noticing small things like that, she just literally doesn't notice it. you know how sometimes you don't realise someone is filtering with you and you might flirt back without realising it? and your completely blind to it? or if not you then you might know someone like that, well, that's Macey. she has no idea is crushing on her, she is just putting it to them be good and close friends.**

 **P.S Sabo makes a very important decision this chapter.**

 **now, where i was up too? i hope you keep on enjoying the Marco and Naomi omake that will be coming and going throughout the series. and trust me, Naomi did not hide anything from Macey so she knows all of her father's dirty little secrets. but she's not really the blackmailing type.. unless she really wants something. otherwise she might had said something about her mother giving her father a broken nose from when they had first met. P.S i hope you all like it, it just suits Naomi's character to a T to broke Marco's nose for reasons that don't make complete to anyone but her.**

 **Ace: it's not that i don't see myself as a candidate. i was to begin with, then...**

 **ACE! STOP! *covering his mouth* look everyone, Ace was a big candidate to begin with and i had been tossing up between Ace or Sabo or Do or Sin as Macey's well, future boyfriend or love interest. Ace and Sabo manly, because they're like my two favourite characters. i don't know what it is, but every time i see or meet a character involving fire. they went up as my favourite character, instantly and i have no idea why. so, in case you haven't worked it out yet, my top and favourite three characters from One Piece of all time are Ace, Sabo and Marco. because, fire. all three of them have something to of with fire. which is why Marco is my character/Macey's dad- then i had to choice with the whole love interest thing and well... Sabo end up winning because i thought that Macey would choice someone a little similar to her father and so i let AceAyane create a character who is going to be Ace's love interest. and i love her backstory and the character herself. she's super cool and i think she will totally my version how Ace will turn out with this story.**

 **anyway, i am getting off track again. the whole Garp making Macey angry thing and the whole girl thing will get explain next chapter most likely. and Garp kind of pissed Macey off on purpose too, to see what kind of person she is. though, explosive when teased and called 'girl', he sees her as a good person overall. which is why he and her don't have many problems after all... expect with letter that he going to give her this chapter. we will cover the best and worse of Macey's reaction of the letter next chapter.**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **Guest-**

 **okay, two questions. they will seem dumb, so forgive me. but it was you posted twice right? i don't have two people called Guest who as posting, right? because if i do, please put Guest and what the first letter of your first names so i can tell difference and if not, well, sorry for seeming like an idiot right now.**

 **Macey: when are you not an idiot?**

 **Shut up you!**

 **P.S, by editor do you mean a beta reader? because, i kind of have two now. and one is helping with current chapters (AceAyane) and the other (Gerbilfriend) is helping with past chapters. so i should have those grammar errors and stuff fixed up soon. and thank you for still enjoying my story and being able to read it.**

 **Macey: it's a big hooray with Jack and Blue! and Marines are stupid.**

 **and i will be revealing more of Naomi's and Marco's past together! i wonder if anyone will be able to work out Marco's age for the current storyline right now using the information i given so far... don't ask for a prize, i have no idea what to give for it. other than maybe a story? i don't know... i'll think of something if someone works it out.**

 **and there might be a small hint this chapter about Macey liking Sabo back. because trust me, it is not one sided, it will just seem it because Macey is kind of blind, there's a word i am thinking of that starts with o that i want to use but i can't for the life of me work out how to spell it right now. if anyone can work out the word and spell it for me, that would be great.**

 **a** **nyway, onto a very important topic- West and blackmail for him to use against Marco to save his life. i think lots of pictures of Macey will help. maybe some letters or twos too? maybe Macey can give him some presents to give to her dad too or something? i don't know... ideas guys, we need ideas for West to use as blackmail or something.**

 **and yes, there will be reunion at one point or another, when or if it is touching... i don't know yet as i am not up to it yet but i do have an idea on what i want to for it. so, you will have to wait and see.**

 **Luffy: next view!**

 **fuck, almost half way through chapter 19 (chapter 17) reviews and i already have over 2,570 words. man.. i need to finish this... chapter 20 (oamke 1) reviews will be at the end of the chapter or this is going to take forever. okay, on with the review!**

 **Himeka-**

 **Luffy: yay! black!**

 **me awesome? oh, thank you! i guess i can be!**

 **Macey: does it take long to reply to reviews?**

 **maybe...**

 **Ace: it's been almost an hour and half already.**

 **okay, yes, they do but i don't mind at all. i can't reply to everyone individually through messages/PMs so i think it's easier to do it this way. and i don't know who your friend is, but i thank them for getting you onto my story. i like it too. who am i kidding? i love it. and i think everyone likes that i take the time to write replies to the reviews like this. i have fun doing it too. so i really don't mind taking an hour or 2 here or there to write these... though, by the time i do the reviews at the end of the chapter... it probably be closer to 3 or 4 hours... or freaking 6 hours later all up...**

 **no, i don't overly find them hard to write in case anyone is wondering, i just write and say the first thing that comes to my mind. and i don't have filter and neither does Macey, which is why she does and says some um... interesting things at times.**

 **Ace: like attacking Celestial Dragons?**

 **like attacking Celestial Dragons, which BTW, won't be changing any time soon. but i do live it, wild card is what Macey will be jokingly calling Luffy, a lot and she is even wild then he is at times, so, what does that make Macey?**

 **GBFBD mode aka Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom mode is hilarious as hell and i am calling copyrights on it right now. i am happy for others to use as well as you let people know you got it from me please. because, it not something that Marco's brothers are going to let him live down any time soon and will be used with future whitebeard interactions and chapters. or yes, you can call it overprotective daddy or dad mode too. i just call it, Marco's pissed run mode for short when doing notes, or just put GBFBD. i seriously love this mode/mood i come up with for Marco. it's the best thing ever.**

 **i will try my best to not overwork myself, but no promises. anyway, i was pissed with the marines from the original storyline too with everything they do- to Robin first then with Ace, well, i was screaming bloody murder with that and well... this is what ended up happening... this is what happen when you kill my favourite character. i decide to change shit so he can live and, well, i wanted someone who damaged but was able to bounce back like Luffy, smart like Sabo and with small Ace flares and flaws here or there. but overall, a strong person. and in one way to say. Macey has to strong, even though yes, she does have a sad past. because being sad and depressed about it, won't and isn't going to help Macey at all. plus, um, Macey isn't the only one with a sad past. some of the others do as well. though, Macey's is pretty damn fucking sad and right up there, the feels from it man. i cried a little writing it. but since Macey is kind of good at bottling up her emotions and then later than crying (after waking up from nightmares and stuff) and because all she does is act strong, like nothing is ever wrong, people forget to ask Macey if she is okay. after all, just because a person seems and acts strong, doesn't mean that are. even the strongest people sometimes just need to be asked if they are okay. which is where Sabo is oh so good for Macey. he can see when her shell is cracked and asks if she is okay and can tell, even when she says she is fine. that she isn't. so he waits patiently for when she is ready to talk so that he can listen and be there for her. and that will not be going away from his personality at all. in fact, it might even get worse as they get older. it even turn into Sabo dragging Macey away from everyone so she can have a moment to herself, either it's to just cry or talk or just sit or stand there in silence. Sabo will always know what to do to make Macey fee better or to get her emotions back in check and not be bottled up till she almost expulses.**

 **anyway so with Macey i took Robin's past, added in Luffy's craziness, Ace's anger management problems, Sabo's smarts, Marco's looks and some other things and Macey happened. it took me forever to decide on Macey's name though, no i didn't just decide to add an M and Y to ACE. that's just stupid and silly. no, it was literally, going through names and at first, going to use a boy character call him Mason with the nickname of Mace with the joke nickname of Macey. but then i thought, no wait, the story would go better- especially with an overprotective Marco, if Mason was Macey and was a girl and well, that's how Macey end up with her name. so add gender bended Marco to the list of things above. and well, it's been my favourite name since. seriously, i have used that name for many characters for games and stuff right now, my mum is about ready to ban me from using and saying the name. she hates it right now.**

 **and yeah, i hope everyone will enjoy my omake of Naomi and Marco. i know i am enjoying writing it.**

 **and i should warn everyone, the marines being dickheads doesn't end here or yet. there's more to come. and... this is a stupid thing to say and ask, but who is everyone's Blackbeard Pirate? because i hate Teach with a passion, and Akainu too. but for some reason, there is one Blackbeard Pirate who i love and can't not like, for weird reasons. and that is... *drum roll*- Laffitte. please, don't ask me why, i just like the guy. i am even thinking of running a small series on his life would be different if he never met Teach and joined a different crew too and stuff. like seriously, i don't know why i think it. but i seriously thing that Laffitte is the coolest Blackbeard Pirate.**

 **so, let me know if you guys agree with me on Laffitte being the coolest the Blackbeard Pirate, in my case, the one who i hate least and like the most. i mean, Laffitte is just super cool. at least, that's what i think. i am thinking of maybe doing something with him in this series to make him, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **i keep telling you, i don't mind if you take a little time with doing the beta. i have no problems with you doing it. anyway, yes, i think Blue and Black made the biggest impacts last time. and they might again this story!**

 **and yeah, Sabo was cute**

 **Sabo: was not!**

 **was too. i like sharing Macey's past, though it was a little sad and doing it again this chapter. we will be finding out a little more about Macey's past, the island and stuff as we go on. and well, i can't wait for more reviews! i love reviews!**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **ASL fan-**

 **two reviews by you! yay!**

 **Macey: why does my dad have to apologise? it was my mum's choice mostly for him to not be there.**

 **doesn't mean that he had to stay away.**

 **Macey: but it was to keep me and mum safe right? i don't see anything wrong with it. i can completely understanding it.**

 **Marco: we better have a touching reunion**

 **there will be a reunion. it will sweet and nice and touching and short. Marco is probably apologise a thousand times over for the rest of his life to Macey for being there for her like he could have, or maybe should have been. but you know, parents and life. shit gets in the way and Naomi wanted to finish the Devil Fruit Research so that Macey didn't have to worry about doing it. and she was never going to ask or make Marco give up his life as a pirate for her nor was he going to make her stay. they knew each other better than anyone. but that doesn't mean that Marco won't feel bad about it.**

 **and the same with the visiting thing. he should have done that, but he didn't want people to know about his connection to Naomi and Macey. it would have put them danger. with both the Marines and other pirates, because, well, some people are assholes and like to use loves ones and stuff against people. like the Marines using Ace to get to Whitebeard and shit.**

 **anyway, yes. Jack and Blue is official. Macey and Sabo probably won't be official for a little while yet. but there will be lots of small moments and things. just need Macey to be whatever the o is, i'm going to blind, to it and everything will be fine. oh, who i am checking? i like blind to Sabo crushing on her Macey. it keeps things interesting.**

 **Marco and Macey both took notes from Naomi with the whole angry thing. and yes, i would run from Marco too. Blue is a very loveable character and yes, Lavi liking Blue is like brothers. Blue reminds Lavi a little of his dead big brother and he is a kid who is trying to get over the loss of his family, so... things will be interesting. especially with Lavi going to be protective of Jack, it's going to fun and cute. after all, Bue is the first person int he marines to be nice to Lavi, Garp doesn't count. he's Garp.**

 **and i know right? i do not know what is wrong with Garp either. but it does get explain this chapter why Garp was said he wanted them to become marines. and it's kind of a nice and sweet reason. but still, never going to happen unless people want Macey to go like, insane. she is strong but there are times when she isn't and we will see one of the moments this chapter!**

 **and we all wish West good luck, because the sea gods only know what is going to happen to West when he keeps back. no, seriously, i don't kow what is going to West yet. i haven't gotten that far.**

 **Macey: next!**

 **Luna-**

 **Macey: i am loving to hear we are people's favourites! well, one of their favs anyway. it makes me so happy!**

 **how do you think i feel hearing this? i love it!**

 **okay, yes and thank. i hope it keeps being a great story. there is so much to do and cover and just so like time to write and plan and do things. it is one of those rare Sabo and OC fic, isn't it? i don't see many either. i like Marco x OC stories too. there's a few i have seen and liked, others i kind of didn't. there will be more parings coming in the future, just keep an eye for them.**

 **I even have two OCs worked out (thank you for creating them too AceAyane) for Thatch and Izo. some spell it Izo, i think the official spelling is meant to be Izou, but i find it easier to just do Izo. and.. oh right, Haruta is meant to be officially a guy and shit and well, i know in one fic i have him as a guy but i wanted more female pirates in the Whitebeards so i turned Haruta into a girl last chapter and BTW, Haruta is only roughly the same age as Macey, maybe a few years older. haven't fully decided it, but anyway, let's just say. Marco is going to be a little protect of her since her and Macey are so close in age and it is going to make life interesting for the Whitebeards and everyone else, let's just say that.**

 **Yes, i am kind of matching Macey and Sabo up now at a young age of where Macey would know what love is without really understanding what it is and Sabo, is 10, doesn't know what it is he is feeling for Macey. he will when he is older though and it will make for some interesting times. oh, and Macey is going to be very good at giving everyone heart attacks when she is older. let's just say, she is not a moistest person and let everyone's mind go wild from there with what they think i mean by that. Sabo and Macey, in a sense, will end up being one of those childhood friends kind of turned into lovers kind of naturally kind of relationships or something like that. i am still planning it out- so no-one hate me please.**

 **i know what i want to do roughly, i just need to wait for them to get older for my plans to work and not well, look bad or stupid or lame and stuff. so please, be patience everyone. still working out who i am pairing Luffy though...**

 **Yes, Macey's relationship with Ace is more like a blunt brotherly and sisterly and more, just friends but people misread it as being more than that because they're such good friends. in an AU they could totally pretend to be the others girlfriend or boyfriend to make people jealous or to get someone they like attention or something. Macey is like the big sister that Ace never had but really needs to help him with his issues and problems with his father and stuff. and is 100% a big sister to Luffy. well, anyone younger than her she will be like their big sister, but with Sabo. they have a special kind of relationship. which some of the others will be point to him in this chapter.**

 **Blue and Jack, well, let's just say. i am a big fan of Yaoi and when i decided to not let this story be Yaoi like my others are. i still wanted that factor in here somewhere and well, Jack was the best person to do it with. Blue was always someone and something i had planned for the story, Macey's spy in the marine. i just changed his history and purpose to the story a little.**

 **a quick, your my first love and crush but we kind of have a long distance. i never realised you felt the same way for me as i do for you. i can't for you to return. kind of deal. i thought it would be sweet and stuff to show and how to show much loyalty means, especially in a relationship like what Blue and Jack have. being official without being official at the same time. AND do not worry my fans, Blue will return to the Freedom Fighters and to his Jack. when do you? i have no idea at this point in time!**

 ***dodging several items and objects being thrown***

 **please don't try and kill me! otherwise it will never happen!**

 **anyway, Jack is kind of shy with the whole thing because, well, despite not having anything to do with his father anymore (i am brining him again for evil reason later in the story). Jack is kind of scared, as well, being gay and liking guys is not very smiled upon. but it won't stop Jack, he's just shy and new to this whole, i like you thing and has no idea what to do. so well, Blue is kind of the alpha in the relationship with Jack as the beta or omega or how ever the whole thing works. so well, Blue will top Jack, have fun with that picture and image everyone. and yes, Jack's reaction is hilarious and there will be more funny Jack reactions to come. and Marc's reaction, well, that my reaction when i actually the scene so i added it in for shit and giggles, cause, why not?**

 **as my family likes to say- do not ask why, ask why not!**

 **and yes, Lavi will be freed this chapter and don't even get started on Garp. please, for the love of all things sweet and sane! though, i will admit, i do have fun writing his character. Kaitlyn will slowly warm up to the crew and open up to at least Macey, at one point or another. it's just.. well, you read with what happened with poor sweet dearly Kaitlyn. i don't know if she will really smile, i don't really see her as a smiling character unless she is killing someone in all honesty.**

 **Macey: on with the story! we hope you like it! get your tissues ready for the start!**

* * *

FFP Chapter 18

"Captain," Jack said slowly, being the first to come out of his shock. "You're from… you're from Isla?"

The others all slowly came out of shock. Some- Marc, Max, Sin and Don, since they knew about the Isla Island incident since they were either from the West Blue or there at the time it had happened so they had no idea what to say. Sabo had no idea what to say right now either, since he remembered reading an article on the matter and telling Ace about it. Said person looked torn between asking Macey about a hundred and one question about how much of what was in the paper was real and how much was fake. Since Macey didn't seem like someone who had been a 'researcher looking for and making a Doomsday device to destroy the world'. Kaitlyn couldn't help but almost feel for the blonde girl- like Kaitlyn, her life had been ruined by the Marines. Not that Kaitlyn was going to admit that out loud. While Luffy, well, he just looked confused.

"What's Isla? Where's that?" Luffy asked his older blonde brother, since he was the smarter one. Luffy didn't ask about Naomi or Marco, that was a little self-explanatory. They were her parents and Luffy knew what parents were. He just didn't know who his were.

"It was an Island in the West Blue," Macey explained to Luffy as her crew stared at her. Luffy, Sabo and Ace were listening and looking at her too. "Isla was home to many different kinds of researchers. My family, the Aschgate's were just one of the many families. We study devil fruits as you know Luffy."

Luffy nodded his head as he kept listening, wanting to know why everyone seemed shocked about the island that Macey was from, since Luffy had never heard of the island. Luffy knew that Macey studied devil fruits, she was studying him and helping him with his devil fruit after all.

"Four years ago," Macey sadly told everyone. "When I was only eight… a man came wanting the completed devil fruit research my mother had. It took our family almost a thousand years to complete and the World Government wanted it."

Garp sighed as he looked partly ashamed of the Marines and World Government's action.

"Your uncle was a good man," Garp told Macey.

"Both of my Uncles were both good men and my mother was a good woman," Macey told Garp, with an almost dead look in her eyes then she turned back to Luffy to continue telling him about what happened to her home. "But my mother wouldn't give them what they wanted. It was our family legacy and she was afraid of what they were going to use it for. The research had a lot of things in it- weakness other than sea water and sea-stone, some with the names of current users Marine, Pirates and Civilian alike and many theories on how devil fruits are reborn once a user is dead. And who knows what the World Government was going to do with that information- my mum wasn't just going to hand it over."

Luffy had stars in his eyes- that sounded kind of cool! Macey's family studying devil fruits for so many years. That was so cool!

"My uncle who was in the Marines, Captain Aschgate D. Nicholai," Macey continued as no one said anything and just let her continue talking and telling her story. "He had come to the house and he told my mother what was going on before the man turned up. He was meant to talk mum into handing over the research at first, which he did try, till he realized after a few hours of arguing with her that she was right. My uncle realized that the World Government was unpredictable and had had nothing to with the family research. It wasn't something that they were interested in, till my uncle had joined the Marines and had said that the research was almost complete. Why should my mothers and her brothers have to hand over something that they were finishing so that their children didn't have too? Something that they didn't have an interest in till it was almost finished."

No one said anything as they saw Macey's hand gripping her purple jacket (that she had put back on, on her way back to the kitchen after the fight). They could tell this was painful for Macey but none of them said anything. Macey was the only survivor of that island. She was only one could tell them what had happened.

"We had done nothing…" Macey said with tears slowly going down her face. "What was so bad about not wanting to hand over information or research that had taken generations to complete to only be used for gods knows what? The people on Isla… they were peaceful… resourceful… kind… caring… and they had never done anything wrong!"

No one knew what to say. Garp knew that Macey was right- the people of the research island of Isla were not the monsters that the World Government had tried to make them out to be in the paper after they had buster called them. It was all to protect their image and, if they couldn't have the information then no one could.

Sabo got out of his chair and put his hand on Macey's back as she just sat there crying. He wasn't sure what to do- he hadn't… this was the first time that he had seen Macey cry like. She didn't cry like this, not even after having a nightmare. She would stop herself by now then put on a fake 'I'm fine' smile to make everyone back away and to be seem okay and strong. Macey was strong.

"You don't have to keep going Macey," Sabo told her as he put his hand on her hands in her lap. Macey wasn't even trying to hide her face. Sabo didn't like to see the older blonde upset.

"It's fine Sabo," she lightly smiled as her tears were still going but only a little. She didn't sound upset but everyone could tell that she was. "I can keep going. I need to finish this." The blonde twelve-year-old girl took a deep breath in then continued. "A man came in as my uncle picked me up to try and save. He knew what my mother doing, even if she didn't say anything. All she said to him was to take me and get me to my father. She packed me a small bag with only a few things in it- a change of clothes and a few selective books." One being her mum's personal journal from her journey with her devil fruit research; one being the flag and tattoo book and another being a book that her mum wrote that has pictures and the name of every single devil fruit known to her family. Oh right, and one photo album too. "Mum and the man from the Government, they fought and argued. Then the man pushed a gold snail, a buster call snail… then my mum… she… she… she blew up our home with all of devil fruit research in it… with herself and the man still inside…"

Luffy was teary as he came over and hugged Macey. He could see what she was saying without her saying it, her mother killed herself and this man by blowing up their home and getting rid of the devil fruit research. So that the bad guys couldn't use it.

"How did you survive…?" Ace asked as he came over too. He wasn't sure what he could do or say. Ace knew what a buster call was. Sabo and Garp had told him about them before. The others all had rough ideas on what a buster call was and they were all thinking and wondering the same thing as Ace. How did Mace survive that?

"In all honesty," Macey sighed as she hugged Luffy back since he was in her lap with one hand and she grabbed Sabo's hand, holding it lightly. Macey liked Sabo, she wasn't completely sure why but something about him, it was soothing, calming and comforting. "I'm not completely sure. I remember my uncle running with me and protecting me as the Marines attacked. Blowing up the island, the people and buildings around us, then there was something there. My uncle and some other Marine fought, his orders were to not let my uncle or anyone off the land, even though he was a fellow marine. Then my uncle ran off trying to find another way off the island and we ran into someone neither he nor I knew. He and my uncle talked then my uncle gave me to him. I remember closing my eyes and calling him, my other uncle and for my mum. I didn't know the person who my uncle handed me to as he ran off to try to do something. He didn't care if he died… as long as I survived… as per my mum's wishes… next thing I knew, I was in a boat off to the side of island, where there weren't any Marine ships. I never made it to my father, I was just put in a boat, by myself in the middle of the sea and I watched." Macey looked right at Garp who looked even more ashamed of himself and the Marines now. "The island I grew up on, the people I grew up with, everyone I knew, the places I visited, the other researchers I knew or helped with my mum, my family legacy, our research, my family and my life… I watch it all get blown up and burnt to the ground, until there was nothing left. I watched… as it was all burnt to the ground."

No one said anything at first. What was there to say? _We're sorry that Marines destroyed your home and killed your family and friends. We're sorry you were alone for so long. We're sorry that you lost everything. We're sorry._ What was that going to do? What was saying sorry going to do.

What about saying- we still you love you anyway? We're glad you survived so you could save us? You accept us for us, our past and all so we can do the same for you? What good was saying any of that? Will it make things better? Will it make things worse?

No one was sure, so no one was saying anything. What was there to say?

"I'm sorry Macey," Luffy said crying with and for Macey, with Ace trying his hardest to not cry and Sabo quietly crying as he hugged Macey's back. Macey just hugged Luffy harder and kept her hand on Sabo's arms since he was hugging her. Her head leaning partly back on his and Ace hugged the three of them. "I'm sorry Macey that something so bad happened to you… but… I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you."

"And that's why I don't talk about my past…" Macey muttered with tears in her eyes again and trying her hardest to not cry again. She didn't want to look weak, at least, not weaker than she was already showing. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you too Luffy. You and Sabo and Ace. I'm so glad I meet you guys too."

Garp stood there and said nothing. Shao remained quiet as he wasn't sure if there anything he could say that would help at all… Wait, maybe he can think of something.

"They say," Shao said getting everyone's attention. "Everything that happens in life happens for a reason. Maybe you lost your old home and family to be able to gain new ones and to give these people their own family."

No one said anything at first- a few trying to work out what Shao was getting at and others unsure of what to actually say to that. Ace wasn't sure if this Shao's advice was helping or making things worse as Mace said nothing. So right now, Ace was torn between having a go at Shao for what he said or thanking him for the advice. Because when Ace thought about it, he kind of liked the advice and it was something interesting to think about.

"So you're saying," Macey said looking at him dead in eyes, frowning slightly. Kaitlyn said nothing as she thought about the advice as well and waited to see how Macey reacted. "That things happened- good or bad, for a reason. Good or bad. It just depends on how you see it. For example, by me losing my home and family, I have found a new one in my crew and by me finding and creating that, gives those who join me or travel with me, those things as well? I lost my old home and family to only gain new ones and because of that, I'm also giving others that as well? I'm giving them a home and family as well. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Shao nodded slowly, glad to see that the young twelve-year blonde captain understood his advice perfectly.

Macey was suddenly all smiles as she thought of it. No more tears, no more looking upset or seeming depressed. It was like she had done a sudden three-sixty. And it was a genuine smile too. Not one of the fake or forced ones that she put on for Sabo after having a nightmare and waking up, it was a genuinely happy smile.

"I like that," Macey told everyone with a smile. "It's good advice, I like it a lot. Thank you, Shao." Macey bowed to him and he bowed back, even if only slightly.

"Think nothing of it Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters," Shao told Macey simply enough, not really showing disrespect but only showing some respect as per her title.

"And I'm back!" Blue smiled coming through the door. He had overheard the whole thing but said nothing of it. "Here's the paper work you wanted Garp-san and young Lavi as well."

Macey stared at the young boy in Blue's arms. The boy was adorable- didn't seem much older than Luffy so probably eight like Kaitlyn, wearing a white shirt, black pants, fiery red hair and ruby red eyes. Macey couldn't help herself as she got out of the group hug with Sabo, Luffy and Ace. Macey handed Luffy to Ace and got Sabo's arms off from around her and she tackled Blue to the ground and was hugging the little red hair boy- Lavi she recalled Blue calling him.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" Macey squeaked a little as she hugged him. Forgetting all about her food, which Luffy was now eating. "I'm keeping him! He's my new little brother!"

Lavi looked confused as hell as he looked at the blonde... girl…? who was hugging him to death. The little red haired boy looked at up at Blue - his face asking for help. Blue was too busy laughing to help though. He had never seen Macey like this, so to him, it was hilarious as well. The others were just sighing. It's not this was normal for Macey; it wasn't rare either. It was just… well, Macey being Macey really. She just did things.

Though, Sabo was looking a little jealous while Ace and Luffy were looking curious to who this new kid was. Don was just shaking his head and muttering about his captain being really simple minded at times. Jack was sighing and hoping that Macey hadn't hurt or injure this kid. Kaitlyn had nothing to say but she watched what they were doing. Max just sighed as he organized more food in case this new kid was hungry. Sin only sighed and shook his head at his captain.

"Captain Mace," Garp grinned as he separated Macey and Lavi as he lifted the two of them from the ground. "This is young Freeman Lavi. Lavi, this is Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters."

"Hello," Lavi nodded then looked at Blue as he pointed at Mace. Shao watched with a raised brow as the young marine nodded his head to the young red hair boy. What was going on here?

"Lavi, huh," Macey smiled sweetly and looked at Garp. "And why is he here?"

Garp put Macey down on the ground near her crew and his grandsons and put young Lavi down closer to himself and Shao. Garp smiled as ruffled Lavi's hair.

"I thought I would give young Lavi a choice," Garp smiled as he pointed to Macey and the Freedom Fighters then to Blue. "Lavi can go with you if you don't mind having an extra kid and crew mate or he can stay with me and Elijah. He can choose- pirate or marine."

Lavi didn't even need to think about it as he walked over to Macey and hid behind her as he glared at Garp. "I'm not staying with you marines, so I'll go with the pirates. I won't stay with the people who killed my family."

Macey smirked at Garp who just laughed and said something about that's what he thought he'd say.

"Jack?" Macey said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes captain?" Jack asked as he went forward to her.

Lavi looked up at the older boy. This was who Blue liked and said to keep an eye on, right? Lavi looked at Blue pointed to Jack with a confused look on his face. Blue nodded his head for yes, so Lavi turned all smiles as he hugged Jack. Jack looked confused as he looked down at Lavi then looked at Blue quickly then at Macey back to young Lavi.

Jack was really confused, what was going on right now? Why was this kid hugging him?

"I'm putting you in charge of young Lavi," Macey smiled and watched as Jack looked dumbfounded. Why was she putting him, of all people, in charge of a kid? "Got it?"

"Right… right Captain," Jack nodded as he looked down at the kid again who smiled up at him and hugged Jack more. Why was his Captain putting him in charge of this?

"Why don't you take Lavi for a check-up, Freedom Fighter Doctor?" Blue smiled to Jack.

Shao looked between the young marine and the young Freedom Fighters doctor. There seemed to be something there, what it was though, Shao wasn't sure. But it seemed that these two knew each other and liked each other to some extent.

"I think I will," Jack nodded as he picked Lavi up, just so the kid wasn't clinging to his legs. Plus, it seemed that Blue wanted to talk about something or other too. "I'll show you where you can get off the ship while I am at it."

"Sounds fine to me," Blue nodded as he looked Garp.

Shao knew that something had to be coming on now. Why would a Pirate be so nice to a Marine otherwise?

"If you're fine with it Garp-san?" Blue asked his boss.

"Of course Elijah," Garp nodded as Blue handed over the envelop to him then Garp gave it to Macey who just looked at it and Garp funny. What the hell is this? "And this is for you Mace. Since I can't convince you to be a Marine then maybe you will accept this."

Macey looked at Garp funny as she opened the envelop and read the information. What the fucking hell… are they serious!? Macey was reading and looking at the information and a letter really hard and the crew was beginning to wonder what it was…

Blue and Jack walked out of the kitchen together and Shao raised another brow as they talked and laughed. Something... something was going on there, Shao was sure of it. but he didn't know if he should say anything or not.

"So young miss Kaitlyn," Garp grinned at her. "You had a question or something for me?"

"I have a few questions, yes," Kaitlyn nodded not caring about the letter right now. "One- why do you care so much about Ace and Sabo when they aren't your real grandsons while Luffy is? Luffy is the only who is related to you by blood after all. Two- why are the marines evil? Three- what would happen if I kill you and every single marine on your ship? Four- why were you surprised when Macey said she knew who Luffy's and Ace's parents were and she didn't care? Five- why did you want us to become marines?"

Luffy looked at Kaitlyn funny. "Why does it matter if Ace and Sabo aren't related to me and Grandpa by blood? They're still my brothers and grandpa's grandsons."

Garp looked at Kaitlyn and he could see why she was asking in her eyes. That's why and how her family died then, because of something to do with blood. The people that went after her must have been some of Akainu's men and that insane 'absolute justice' of his. Her parents must be criminals of some kind and they went after young Kaitlyn just because of that.

Garp felt sorry for the young girl. She didn't deserve that. Anyone around her or anyone that have tried to help her have been killed because of it…

"There are some who care too much about the blood in people's veins," Garp sighed as he answered Kaitlyn who was listening carefully to him. "Killing me won't be easy and neither will be killing the Marines who are with me. But if you manage it, you will have the full force of the Marines and the World Government after you. So I don't recommend you to do it. Just like pirates, there are some evil marines and there are good ones. Not all marines are evil nor are all pirates. But to each side, the other is evil because they fall under and follow a different set of rules."

Shao nodded his head in agreement with that. To many pirates, the marines are evil and the bad guys. Then to many marines, pirates are evil and the bad guys. It just depended on whose side you are on. There are many bad marines out there, there's one called Akainu who Shao didn't like the sound of, but then there are good ones like Garp. The same with pirates- there are good pirates like Roger was, and of course Whitebeard, but there are also bad ones, a few too many to name and count. Roger was an honorable man when he was alive and Whitebeard, he is one of the most honorable men that Shao knew and respects.

If there were more people and pirate crews out there like Whitebeard and his crew, the world would be a much better place.

"I apologize to you, young Kaitlyn for the mistreatment you have been given by the Marines," Garp said to Kaitlyn, not only shocking the Freedom Fighters, but Ace, Sabo and Luffy as well. "No child should be hurt, killed or hunted down because of who their parents are."

Ace tsked as he looked away from Garp as Macey was paying closer attention to what Garp was saying. Ace tsking got Kaitlyn's attention as she looked at the older raven haired boy. He had bad blood too then?

"A child, boy or girl," Macey said as she looked away from her letter. "Should not pay the price, or any price of any kind, for the wrong doing or the choices of their parents. That is not fair, a child is not their parents."

Kaitlyn looked a little shocked hearing Macey say that as the older girl then went back to reading her letter. The older girl was just full of surprises.

"The reason Garp why had wanted us to be marines before I got him to change this mind, is because he thought that he could protect us." Macey added which surprised Kaitlyn as she looked at Garp. Was that true? He thought he could protect them? "I don't know if that is true or not. But I know thing one for sure, I can protect myself and this crew perfectly fine. The day I let anyone hurt or take a member of this crew away will be the day I die. I will protect everyone with my life and if someone does manage to take someone away." Macey looked up at everyone and a few shivered at the dark look in Macey's eyes. It was… kind of scary. "I will personally go to get that person back and as for the people who took them… well," an evil smirk appeared on Macey's face. "Let's just say we won't ever have to worry about them bothering us again."

Sabo laughed lightly, remembering the little 'scare' that Macey and the crew had given his father and the promise if his father tried anything that he wouldn't get off so lightly next time. It seems that she was dead set on not losing this new family she was making for herself, to anyone or anything.

"Ace doesn't deserve to die for his father's sin no more than you do Kaitlyn," Garp nodded. "And Senny won't argue with me about who I take in my unit and under my wing." Then the old Marine added with a smile. "And why wouldn't I care for Ace and Sabo? We might not be related by blood but that doesn't make me think of them any less than I do of Luffy. We're still family."

"Right!" Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" Sabo smiled in agreement as well. "We share that sake and become brothers for a reason. Ace and Luffy are a better family those filthy nobles ever were!"

Macey smiled as she hugged Sabo again then looked at Ace and Luffy with a happy, yet mad, grinning face. "And I don't care who any of your parents are. Be them revolutionary army, nobles, merpeople, pirate, everyday people or marines, hell, it doesn't matter if they're a former slave, from a circus, if they're a ninja, giant, dragon, mink, a former celestial dragon, from an outlaw group, a mafia group or if they're even a demon child, hated by the world because they apparently shouldn't exist nor should they have a place in it because of who they're family is or who their parents are. It doesn't matter who our parents or family are. It is about who we are and who we want to be. Screw everyone else! Right?!"

"Right!"

"Really captain?" Sin laughed partly- not understanding where she got some of her examples. "Circus? Ninja? Dragon?"

"Hey!" Marc said taking offence to that since he had grown up in a circus before he left and started travelling by himself and met the crew.

"Yep!" Macey smiled not having a care in the world.

Kaitlyn frowned. Former Celestial Dragon? Where did that come from and why? Was there something that Mace and the Freedom Fighters weren't telling Kaitlyn? And how did Macey know that her parents were with the Revolutionary Army? Did Mace know that or was she just guessing or using lots of examples that she could think of to make Kaitlyn feel better?

"What about the former pirate king?" Luffy asked Macey dead seriously, surprising a lot of people. They had no idea that Luffy could be serious!

"Even kids from the former pirate king! Doesn't matter who or which pirate was their mother or father!" Macey grinned right at Luffy then turned to Ace. "We all deserve to find our own meaning in life and shouldn't have to live in the shadows of our parents. We all deserve to have the world to know us for us, and not for our parents. The future we want, the future that we have… that should be… no, it will be up to us to decide. Every single one of us."

Ace said nothing as he looked at Macey. Though she was smiling like it was nothing, there was a hint of seriousness behind her words. Plus, a huge hint of acceptance, like it or not. Ace wasn't sure what to say. Mace was saying… she was saying that she didn't care who Ace's father was, she accepted Ace for Ace, not for any other reason. Be it the pirate king himself or the son of the pirate king. Mace didn't care. She would just accept that person for who they are.

"To answer the only question that hasn't been answered yet," Garp said getting everyone's attention. "The reason why I was surprised when Mace said she knew who Ace's and Luffy's parents were. Is because I know Ace doesn't talk about who his father is as he hates the man's guts. And Luffy was taken from his when he was too young to remember who they were. That's why I was surprised."

Ace said nothing as he didn't look at anyone but at the floor. He had almost forgotten about that. He still needed to ask Mace about his parents and how her mother knew them and how she knew who they were and stuff.

"I believe you wanted to speak in private about something Garp-san," Macey said letting go of Sabo as she looked at the old marine as he nodded. "Then let's move this to my room. Sabo? Don? Keep everyone away please. This won't take long."

Don patted Sabo on the back as they walked Garp follow their captain to her room so that they could speak privately.

"Look at that Sabo," Don smiled who was pouty a little since Macey was gone. "You're one of the captain's favorite people now. She doesn't trust just anyone with her things or leave them in charge with me and Sin."

Sabo looked at Don with hopeful and happy eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Sin agreed with Don on that. "I don't know if I have ever seen or known the captain to trust someone with one of her books nor someone who isn't a permanent member of the crew, in looking after everyone."

"She's not doing it to just be nice…?" Sabo asked trying to work out if they were telling him the truth or not.

"They're right Sabo," Max said as he was organizing food, again. "Captain Mace doesn't just trust anyone with her research things or with her books. They mean a lot to her, they were her mother's after all. And it is even rarer for her to give them responsibilities that her first mate and the others normally handle. So it just shows how much trust she has in you."

Sabo couldn't help but smile and blush at that. If Macey trusted him, then that meant she liked him, right? Speaking of which… Sabo took the flag book off the counter and held it close again. He still had Macey's book on pirate flags and tattoos. She asked him to look after it and not let anything happen it! So he was going to do just that!

"Hey Ace…" Sabo said looking at his sworn brother who looked back at him. The two of them have always been close and he wanted Ace to know his decision. Sabo had been thinking about it for some time now but he had only just decided it just now.

"Yeah?" Ace asked, not sure why Sabo had said his name that. What did Sabo want?

"I've been thinking for a while…" Sabo told the slightly older boy. "I'm not actually really interested in being the captain of my own crew… so… I was thinking of joining one instead…"

Luffy looked at Sabo excitedly. "You're joining my crew right!?"

Ace looked annoyed at the conclusion that their younger sworn brother had gotten from what Sabo was saying. "Oi! If Sabo is joining anyone's crew it's mine! I've known him for longer you Luffy! He's been my best friend since we were five!"

"But he's my favorite big brother!" Luffy whined then grabbed Sabo's arm light. "You're joining my crew right Sabo?"

"No, he's joining mine!" Ace told Luffy then he realized what Luffy said about Sabo being his favorite brother and he took offence to that. "What was that you little shit!? Why is Sabo your favorite!? I should be!"

Sabo couldn't help but laugh at his two sworn brothers. Of course, they were fighting each other over whose crew he should join and of course Ace got upset being told that he was Luffy's second favorite brother instead of the favorite brother. Though, in all honesty, Sabo didn't want to join either of his brothers' crews. He had a different crew, that he wanted to join, in mind.

But Sabo wouldn't say anything, yet. He'll let the two of them fight it over for a little a bit then he'll tell them. Sabo wanted to join Macey's crew, Sabo wanted to join the Freedom Fighters.

Shao just sighed as he walked over to West and looked at the Whitebeard Commander. "I never expected to find out that your Captain was a grandfather. I thought he would have said something to me about it last time I saw him." Though, that was five years ago now.

"Well, none of us even knew that Macey existed till about four years ago," West told him honestly, dead serious, not really minding letting Shao know since Pops and the rest trusted him well enough, plus Shao was a man who could keep a secret. Marco had never told them that he and Naomi were a thing, let alone that he had a daughter with her. "Not even after we read about Naomi's death and her islands destruction. Marco had never said anything till we saw an article about a girl beating/messing with a celestial dragon four years ago. After that, we kept tabs on Macey and her small crew through articles in the paper." That got everyone attention. The Whitebeard Pirates only knew about Macey after that? They only found out about her 4 years ago? Why didn't they come for her? Why are they only making contact now? Her father had kept her secret from them? Why?

"That would explain why Whitebeard hadn't said anything then last time I saw him," Shao nodded. "Why haven't you or anyone else contacted young Miss Mace and her crew before now?"

West sighed and tried to figure out the best answer. "Because Marco wouldn't let us. He thought it would be safer for her if we didn't say anything or try to contact her. I mean, if anyone found out, they would try to use Macey against Marco and use that against Pops."

Shao nodded his head in understanding. It sounded like something that Whitebeard's enemies would do. If they knew that one of his crew had a child, especially a daughter and one who was a commander's child as well… They would do everything in their power to get hold of the child and then use that child against their father, Whitebeard and his crew.

"I see," Shao nodded, speaking with a faraway look as if he knew just what West meant from experience.

"Then why now?" Sabo asked on behalf of the Freedom Fighters, himself and his brothers.

"Well…" West said as he looked at Don as he continued talking. "I hadn't planned on making contact at all. Just follow you guys around for a bit and take notes and photos for everyone. But someone had to drag me off my ship and bring me here."

Don laughed it off as he waved his hand at Don. "That's not my fault. I only followed my captain's orders."

West shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "I'm in shit with Marco now because of it… but I'm sure he'll be thankful when I remind him that he got to talk to his daughter and stuff… maybe I can get a good photo of Macey and you guys before I leave… it will probably be in the next few days now since I am now in contact with you guys." West sighing again. "Oh well, it was nice vacation while it lasted."

* * *

 _Macey's room…_

Macey closed the door behind Garp as he walked into the room behind her. Macey walked over to her bed and yawned as she sat on the edge of it while Garp took the chair from the desk and sat on it near her.

"What is it that you want to talk about Garp?" Macey asked, casually like it was no big deal. Well, it wasn't to her.

"Ace's and Luffy's parents of course, what else?" Garp frowned as he watched Macey. Had she been bluffing earlier to throw him off his game? She seemed way too relaxed for this.

"Ace's parents are Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Roger," Macey answered. "or as the world knew Ace's father as, Gold Roger, the Pirate King. Luffy's father is Monkey D. Dragon, your son. I do not wish to say who Luffy's mother is for now. But as you can see, I am not lying to you about knowing who they are. I did not bluff about it, did I?" Macey smirked at Garp who looked dumbfounded once again.

"No, no you did not," Garp said with a slight frown once he recovered. Garp looked at Macey as he studied the young blonde girl. Did she have any idea what kind of trouble that she was getting herself into taking and having both Ace and Luffy with her? What the World Government and the Marine could do if they find out? She better be as smart as she seems and take the deal in that envelop. "Do you know of the trouble you're getting yourself into if anyone finds out?"

Macey smirked as she looked Garp dead in the eyes. "I know exactly what I am getting myself and my crew into. And I am not afraid."

Garp looked horrified for a moment. Mace knew what she getting into? She knew what could happen if anyone found out? What would happen to herself and her crew, and she wasn't afraid? How can she not be afraid!?

"I'll just make sure that no one finds out who they are," Macey added with a shrug of her shoulder. "Because they won't hear it from me and I have a good friend who is good at making information disappear, they're so good that not even Cipher Pol will be able to find out the information once my friend gets it."

Garp raised his eye brows up at Macey. She had a friend who was good at making information disappear?

"What about your own information?" Garp asked. It was like the young blonde captain only seemed to care if people could use information against her crew but didn't care if people tried to do it against her.

"They can use it all they want," Macey shrugged. "My mother didn't put down in any kind of paper work on who my father was. So that they couldn't use me against him and his family. As far as anyone will know if they find out what little information there is on me. They will just see what you saw before you realized who my father is- I'm a dangerous kid who has nothing to lose. No friends, no family, no home town, no island that I am from as it was destroyed and no connections to use against me. I have no weaknesses." Then she laughed at her own words. Actually, that was wrong. She had one weakness. "Unless you count my crew of course."

Garp laughed with her, not at her. Of course, the only weakness she had other than her father was that of her crew. But, Garp was never going to tell anyone who Macey really was or tell them who her father was. That would put Ace, Sabo and Luffy in danger.

"Well, don't worry," Garp smiled with his signature grin at the young blond girl. "Your secret is safe with me. After all, I am trusting you to keep my grandsons safe so I won't put you or them in danger by telling anyone who you are or who your father is."

Macey smiled at Garp as she got off her bed. "Unless there's more to talk to about…"

"There is," Garp told Macey which made said girl frown. "It's about the three boys in general and then that offer in the envelop…"

What else was there to talk about with Sabo, Ace and Luffy? And the offer in the envelop…. Well, Macey was going to tell Garp exactly what he can do it with it and he was not going to like it. Macey was smart enough to know that the offer could easily protect her, the boys and her crew but there would be strings attached and Macey didn't do strings. And those strings aren't worth losing her pride over, not at all.

Garp can shove that offer right up his ass. Macey was not taking it. She was not becoming a marine's lap dog, she was not going to become a War Lord.

* * *

Blue couldn't help himself from holding Jack's hand, even though Jack was holding Lavi who was smiling like mad as he hugged Jack. Both Blue and Jack had smiles on their faces, Blue's big and bright and Jack's was happy but small and embarrassed at the same time.

"I like you!" Lavi told Jack. "You're nice! You remind me of my big brother! I'll look after him for you Blue!"

Blue chuckled lightly as he ruffled Lavi's hair. They stopped near the corner of the ship. Once they turned this corner, they were in sight of the Marines and they couldn't hold hands or anything.

"You better little man," Blue told Lavi as he messed up the little red head's hair.

"We found out the Captain's name," Jack told Blue, wanting him to stay a little longer. "Her whole name, including her family name. It's Aschgate D. Macey, Captain Mace's whole name is Aschgate D. Macey. So…"

Blue nodded his head as he remembered it. Blue had a very good memory after all.

"I'll get rid of any information I find on the Captain," Blue told Jack then gave him a quick kiss on the lips good-bye. "Till I see you again Jacky. I love you."

Blue walked round the corner, got off the Free Flyer and walked back to the Marine ship. Leaving Jack there holding onto Lavi and blushing like mad… this felt… kind of weird and odd but really nice at the same time…

"I love you too…" Jack managed to say once Blue was back at the Marine Ship.

Lavi was all smiles as he kissed Jack on the cheek. "Big brother Jack. Can we do that check-up now please?"

Jack laughed lightly. Jack never really had any younger siblings till he joined the Freedom Fighters, other than Blue and Red, Jack was the oldest. Blue went with the Marines while Red went looking for some people in North Blue and went to get Jack some medical things while he was there as well. Red would be the oldest at 21, then Jack and Blue at 18. Red was Blue's older brother, well cousin, but they grew up like brothers. Jack hadn't actually met Red himself, but he had seen a picture of him. Like with Blue, Red got his nickname of Red from his name of Regan Eri Del or Red for short. Jack wondered… how Red was doing his on mission in the North Blue? Finding this Cora person.

* * *

 _North Blue…_

Red smirked as he finally found who he was looking for. A man in a black feather coat and a teen with white spots on his face. Red knew what amber-lead poisoning looked like, he had read enough about it and what had happened to 'White Town'. Red wasn't interested in being a doctor or anything. He was just interested in news and stories and things like that. Red just liked to record, report and resource. Which was what he was doing in the North Blue, doing some reporting and resourcing on other pirate crews and doing medical research, reports and collection of books, medical equipment and other things. Looking for this man and this boy… it was just the last part of his mission here.

"You Cora-san?" Red asked the blonde haired man who was smoking.

Cora-san looked at Red and slowly nodded his head for yes, he as stood in front of the small teen. Looking like he was ready to defend him if he had to.

"My name is Red and I am from the Freedom Fighters," Red told Cora who looked shocked. It seemed that the older blonde knew of the West Blue Pirate Crew.

Cora wrote on paper- "and what does a West Blue Pirate Crew want with me and my friend?"

"We have something you need to save that boy's life," Red answered. "We got our hands on it a while back. I'm sure Doflamingo wants it back, if he even knows we have it, but he isn't getting it back. It's ours. As far as I know, he thinks it got lost at sea."

Cora's eyes widened in shock at the new information. Still surprised, he wrote again. Cora knew what this young man, Red was talking about. His brother had called him about six months ago to say that they had gotten their hands on it but then something happened and the people who had it, lost it. His brother was still looking for answers.

Cora showed Red what he wrote- "You have the Ope-Ope No Mi?"

"Me personal? Nope," Red told him- Red had it six months ago but not now. Red sent it to his Captain Mace to study. She would have hidden it in her special little devil fruit treasure box, on their ship. "My Captain, Mace of the Freedom Fighters, she does and she's in the East Blue right."

Cora wrote again- "And what does she want in exchange for the fruit?"

"To study the eater for a short enough of time, she's a devil fruit researcher," Red answered easily enough. Hoping that was enough of an explanation and if not… well, Mace can explain it to Cora herself because Red would take him and this kid with him to East Blue.

Cora's eyes widened in shock again. He was very easily surprised apparently…

"I have a way of getting us to East Blue in a very short amount of time," Red told Cora. "It's up to you if you want to save the boy's life or not."

Red pulled his gun out and shot off in the distance to the right. Startling Cora as he looked that way. What was that about?

"Tsked, I missed," Red said as he shot that way again. Cora-san could see someone running and he knew that person. "You better run! Fuck… Damn it, I'm sure that was one of Doflamingo's people… we need to move. Right now."

Red helped Cora pack up his little camp as Cora woke up Law, he was slowly dying and Cora was not going to be able to live with himself if Law died. Even though Cora-san hadn't fully or really agreed to go with this Red person, he was going to. He needed to get away from his brother, he needed to get Law away from him and he needed to save Law's life, before it was too late. And the Ope-Ope No Mi was the quickest way to do that!

"Cora-san…?" Law muttered as he coughed and sat up. "What's wrong…? Who is that!?" Law pointed at the strawberry blonde man who seemed to around a hundred and ninety-four centimeters tall with green eyes, wearing long black pants, a red shirt and a red jacket.

"I'm Red," Red answered Law with a kind gaze. "And I'm here to help save your life kid."

* * *

 **okay, chapter 20/omake reviews!**

 **oh my freaking god...**

 **Macey: what?**

 **this is one of the longest chapter i have ever fucking written the fucking word count for the chapter itself is 8,044 and everything else is author notes... how the hell did i manage to write so much!?**

 **Macey: i have no idea. but can we do the thing before you do the reviews?**

 **fine, do the thing.**

 **Blue: 41 reviews**

 **Jack: 40 Favs**

 **Lavi: 54 followers**

 **holy banana boat and now, i can only think of the banana boat song. if you are not Australian, you might not know what i am talking about. banana boat is a sunscreen brand and the song is this funny, a little annoying and yet catching song that play. i recommend looking it up and listening to the song from the add. it's serious good and catching but a little annoying, like all good sings! to my fellow Aussie, you know exactly what i am going about when i say banana boat and banana boat song.**

 **and now, onto the five reviews from chapter 20/omake chapter!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **there is more to come with the explanation behind the whole 'don't call me girl thing'. it most has to do with respect though, to Naomi and Macey, being called girl is pretty much like being disrespected. Macey is taught by her mother who had been taught by her family and the island she lives on. that respect is the one thing in this world that important, without it. everything goes to shit and it's how fights and stuff happen. so Naomi's way of dealing with it, beat the shit out anyone who is disrespectful so they learn their lesson. Macey is yell at them to stop then kick their ass if they don't, which is why she gets so pissed with Garp.**

 **because Naomi and Macey normally (not always) show others respect, if they do not show back... well, i wish that person luck, especially with Naomi. if everyone thinks Macey is bad, um... who do you think she learn it from? Naomi is almost a hundred times worse then Macey is.**

 **Macro might get away with it, if he was respectful about it. yes, there is a difference between being respectful and disrespectful with calling someone a girl and Naomi and Macey know the difference. teasing is counted in their book as being disrespect by the way. and yes, first official and proper meet and get your nose punched and broken. it's great! i love it! Marco is so lucky he is a phoenix, because... *shiver at thought* that would have heard a hundred times worse if he wasn't.**

 **Anonymous-**

 **thank you for waiting. here, have another update. love you!**

 **anyway, it was so hilarious. it was not the expected response that Marco was expecting at all. especially after helping out. yes, Macey and Naomi are very similar, but do people expect? they're mother and daughter and they were very close before Naomi's death. and yes, that little habit of her mothers does rub off on her. but, there is a good reason behind it.**

 **i'm a god? no wait... a saint? oh, thank you for the kind words but there is nothing saintly or godly about me.**

 **request for an Ace x OC x Sabo fanfic accepted! waiting for me to finish the other stories is going to take, like, a long time. i am nowhere near finishing them. so i will do this new story anyway, just because, why not? it's a good way to work through writer's block and sleepless nights. now, do we an a cannon/storyline or an AU? i think an AU will work better. if you have an a specific one you can think of that you would like me to write, let me know. if not, then it will just be turn into whatever i turn it into.**

 **trust me, it won't be overkill. i call it, having another project to do when i am bored. and i will finish up the mistakes with my other chapters soon. i swear. just, not right now. i still have We're Taking Ace Chapter to do... which i will get to later... not right now. i need sleep...**

 **why do i need my work beta'd...?**

 **second options on my writing is always good. sometimes i repeat things too mean times without meaning. sometimes i am stuck on what to write what a character should say and my friend who does the beta for me is a great help. thanks AceAyane! i love you! and well, you see what happens when i don't have some doing the beta for me. there mistakes, sometimes not many and others times, like in the early chapters, there are a lot of mistakes.**

 **and yes, that is the main reason why Macey keeps weapons on herself the way she does. it what's her mum did and what her mum taught her. and Marco and Sabo. yes, they are very similar, especially in the part where they oh so obviously fall in love, especially Marco. i just wonder if Naomi is as blind as Macey is?**

 **and there's more to come with an second omake being written as we speak! i love this story too!**

 **Himeka-**

 **it is almost like love at first fight isn't it? and i know right? it's so funny and cute isn't it? and i happen to think, this one of the best way ones of meeting someone. it's hilarious as fuck. well, at least, i think it is.**

 **Yes, Macey and Naomi are very similar, but when you grow up on a small island with your mother pretty much as your main role model. well, you tend to take on that role model personality and tracts and things. Macey had learned everything up in her life from her mother, so it's no surprise she so much like her mother. i don't know if Marco is brave enough to even call Macey, girl, especially since he knows what Naomi was like when that happened and Macey is her mother's daughter. like mother like daughter. they are so alike it not funny at times.**

 **we better not say that too loudly or Marco will have a attack heart. because, well, a lot of reasons. i will leave you with this thought in mind, the first time something happens between Maroc and Naomi, despite her protesting and arguing with herself about how she cant sleep with Marco because researchers should not sleep with their research subjects, she makes the very first and very bold move.**

 **anyway ideas on what and how people? i'll leave you to think about it. feel free to share your thoughts.**

 **Gerblifriend-**

 **grammar and me do not get along... and thank you for the new character and for helping with some of the mistakes with my chapters with this story as well. you were a great help. now, i just need to replace the chapters.**

 **ASL Fan-**

 **Naomi's reaction to Marco helping her... i always had that happening. Marco trying to be a knight in shining armour who thinks he is doing the right thing but gets a bashed nose for it. because, well, Naomi is no princess who needs a prince or knight to save her. till next time, he marines end up being more she can handle and i don't promise anything about her not breaking his nose again. it may, or may not happen again. i believe it's the only way to react when you have a plan worked out and know what you were doing then someone comes in ruins your perfectly good plan. you should broke their nose.**

 **though, i don't think Marco was a fan of it.**

 **Marco: i was not a fan of that.**

 **there will be a moment at one point or another when Macey will realise her feelings for Sabo. just, not till later on. though, i guess she does realise she likes Sabo this chapter... oh well, it is my intended paring with Macey and with Sabo, but i have some hic ups planned for the two it not funny. actually, it is. i can't stop laughing right now because of all of the planning i am doing.**

 **yes, i can do a Sabo x OC X Ace story for you. since it is a rare pairing. well, in this case, a Sabo x Macey x Ace for. cannon/storyline? or AU? I think AU would be best, but let me know your thoughts. oh if anyone can actually find out what the actual date is/was with Roger's exaction that would be great! i have been trying too, but i haven't find anything yet. all i get is theories of it being late September/early October or it being late October/late November. and i know of want a date, for a birthday chapter with Macey. if not, then, well, i just make one up or people can suggest a date, that works too.**

 **anyway, ASL Trio are adorable, aren't they? especially when they are young. i love them too.**

 **anyway, this post is almost twice its original length... god damn it... it is 1000% the longest chapter i have written for any and all of my stories... till next time everyone. love you all!**


	22. Omake- Naomi and Marco- the 2nd Meeting

**and we are back with another omake chapter!**

 **i hope everyone enjoys it! but first, the reviews! because i am not doing to do two chapters in one chapter** ** _ever_** **again! the AN were way too long last time. anyway. i will answer reviews then we go with the story XD! so you skip the AN if you want guys. i'll write them for fun and stuff anyway, so you don't have to read if you don't want too.**

 **now, how many reviews...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HOLY HELL! HOW THE HELL DID I MANAGE TO GET THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?!**

 **Naomi: what the hell is freaking about?**

 **Marco: i have no idea.**

 **28 (if i counted that right)... there are 28 reviews since i posted the last chapter... 28 reviews from the 7th of Feb. i know it's been like 11 days and all... and know a few people posted twice or three times but still... 28 reviews...**

 **Marco: they're not all of the latest chapter, there seems to be one from like chapter 8 i think it was and like four from chapter 20 or something, which was the last/first omake.**

 **Naomi: still, that's a lot of reviews...**

 **I LOVE IT! *doing a happy dance and hugging my laptop***

 **Marco: i thought she was freaking out?**

 **Naomi: i think she's doing both, freaking out and loving that she has like, an army of reviews to answer.**

 **Marco: kerennie is weird**

 **Naomi: i second that. let's just do the reviews already!**

 **okay! let's start then!**

 **Roton- **

**here is the next chapter, it's an omake! the next main story chapter will be come up once i get it back from being beta read.**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Nekohime-chan- **

**i know, i cry every time i write Macey's past. it's so sad and there's still more to cover! i don't know how the Marines and World Government can be so cruel. Macey is good at that, cheering up. it will partly explained why in the next main chapter. and i know right? the boys did do a good job of hugging her, Sabo is winning himself brownies points. but feel free to hug Macey anyway, she's a touchy feely person. she likes hugs, like Luffy!**

 **Shao did notice the closeness of Blue and Jack, i don't think he'll inform the marines. sure, he's friends with Garp and stuff, but that doesn't mean he will tell the man anything. he might say to Jack though/talk to him about it. there is a lot of things about Blue that we don't know yet. yes, Red is his family and has a colour for a nickname, there is a story behind that and which will be covered at one sense/point or another.**

 **love triangle moment when they're older? hmm... maybe. yes, Sabo and Macey are similar to Marco and Macey and yet, different at the same time.**

 **Naomi: i will make the first bold move and i can't wait! when it happens though, i can't tell you for sure. yes, love does seem to be in the air and bahahahaaha! i remember that line from fairy tail! here is the next omake chapter! and no, Macey hasn't cut her hair cut short, yet. it's going to happen soon though.**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Whitestardevil- **

**Marco*glaring at you***

 **you might want to be careful. Marco is not happy.**

 **Naomi: damn straight i am no damsel in distress!**

 **how do these two ever hook up? well, you'll have to wait for the omakes and read and find out, now won't you?**

 **Marco: it was a very violent reaction to helping just a little!**

 **it's one of my fav scenes too. i loved writing it so much. and ew, i know right? Norman is so old and Naomi is going to take of the problem called Norman this chapter. i hope everyone likes his short lived life in this story. here is an update! and i'm glad you like that i was about to write a multi-chappie story of Macey x Sabo when they're older for you. i am having fun writing it. next chapter for it will be up soon.**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Kawaii kitsune- **

**i know, Macey does have a sad past. the Marines are stupid. i know it's cruel and sad at the same time- why did Naomi die? well, that will be explained soon, i swear. and yes, the ASL trio do do a good job at comforting her, don't they? (most Sabo)**

 **Naomi: i like this Sabo kid!**

 **Marco: please don't encourage them!**

 **and thank you. i'm blushing now caused you called me your official #1 fav writer and Macey your #1 fav OC, thank you. i love my fans! your guys are the best! keep reviewing!**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Lili- **

**Yes, Ace is getting a cousin and she's coming in too! Red finally made his appearance last chapter and will in again soon! yes, the crew has some sorta name, i will relieve them soon. and thank you, i know the feeling that some YOAI couples and stories do make people blush like a virgin and Blue and Jack might do that later now, but for now. they're keeping everyone G, PG at the most. for now. who is top and who is bottom? um... well, yeah, Blue is totally the seme aka top and Jack is totally the uke aka bottom. Macey and Sabo are too young to be thinking about romance (for now- evil laughter- mahahahaaha!)**

 **yes, i saw the episode with Robin and Luffy comparing Marco to a pineapple. i laughed so much i thought i was going to piss myself. anyway, i don't mind the long review. i like reviews. the chapter here is an omake!**

 **Naomi *being held back by Marco*: was that you brat?! i'm going to kick your ass!**

 **i suggesting running for now.**

 **Naomi*growling*: next review**

 **Luna-**

 **i know right? fangirl all you want. l love it! and i know i am fangirling over my fans fangirling. BLACK is the best right? XD i like the name Macey too! and thank you for sharing the meaning with everyone. Gift of God huh? well, Macey is a gift of and from god, isn't see? i love her.**

 **who was the guy that saved Macey? well, we have already meant him but i will relieve who he is officially in all due time. here is omake part 2! and there's more parts to come!**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Waddles8893- **

**thank, i will keep the work the best i can! and yes, Macey as War Lord, if she accepts the deal. do we actually see her accepting it? maybe later on, but i don't see it happening right now. and i know right? the Marines and World Government are so hypocritical.**

 **i won't be discontinuing or putting this into hiatus (though, i'm completely sure what hiatus means, you mean hold right?) i am more likely to put the other two on hiatus then this.**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Himeka- **

**don't die from the fangirl attack, okay? but yes, BLACK just got real. it's cute seeing Blue make all of the moves since Jack is too shy too. and yes, Shao noticed. are they that obvious? um... i don't know... i think outside of the crew, Shao seems to be the only one who knows in all honesty. but yes, it is like Blue and Jack are the parents and Lavi is their kid. and if that's the case, Blue is the father and Jack is the mother, sorry Jack- but we all know Blue is the dom/seme/top of your relationship.**

 **and yes, Sabo- don't worry. Macey will notice your feelings for her one day. just be patience.** **the Naomi and Marco scene was great, right? and yes, Macey knows many secrets. but she wont be sharing them with anyone, other than maybe her dad and Sabo. even if Macey got West in trouble with her father, she ain't getting him out it.**

 **i thank you anonymous for getting Himeka into running my stories. but i'm no god or saint or angel, but thanks anyway! love you all.**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Anonymous- **

**thank you. i like answering the reviews. i find it fun and i think you guys like, right? *smiling happily* and i knw right? the last chapter was the longest thing i have EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR written, ever. and i know, bluexjack, so cute! and it was a sweet maceyxsabo moment, though, i don't think either of them realised it. lols.**

 **and i know right? damn marines. i am still working the Sabo x OC x Ace fanfic. resource for it is taking longer than i thought it would. and yes, i am going to call the OC Yuki, cause i think the name and i want to make it a little different to others so far. your welcome. just be patience for it please. i will work on it more once i finish the other one.**

 **yes, Sabo is going go to join the FFP. Cora-san and Law make an appearance and with another character, aka Red. and those two do deserve than what Mingo gave them, so i'm going to give them better! and it's Mingo is going to end up suffering this time. and i know right? Ace, Sbao and Marco are amazing! and FUCK YOU TEACH AND AKAINU! Ace did deserve better than what he got.**

 **and thank you. i like finding out i'm people's favourite. it's makes me happy. and i know right? Macey's past is so sad! i make myself cry when i write it. and i know right? the Marines and World Government are assholes. they can't care about anything or anyone but themselves (other than Garp and a handful of good marines). why did Naomi blow herself up? there is an story behind and Macey knows and it will be relieved, later on. it's really sad, because Macey has missed out and hasn't told some key details. but like i said before, it will be relieved later on. so be patience please.**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Super Shiba- **

**i know right? the marines are so cruel. i don't think Mace is bent on revenge, Kaitlyn kind of is and kind of isn't at the same time. yes, Sabo is joining the FFP. and yes, Mace trusts Sabo. it's sweet right? Ace and Luffy's reaction? well, we'll just have to wait and find out. there is going to be a lot of complaining and whining and fighting. Yes, Red is Blue's cousin, though they see each other as brothers. there is a story behind there, and why do they have colours for names? there's an story behind that too. just wait for it.**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Meatlover- **

**yes, BLACK! we all love BLACK. yes, we have a few colour names XD. ruining the moment? no, not when Macey cheered. when Macey went and tackled Blue then was hugging Lavi. that's what i meant. and Red, well, he's a FFP by name but he's kind of a freelancer by traded, he likes doing resource and stuff and he joined earlier, there's a story behind it all. and i will relieve it soon, i swear.**

 **i don't care about the marines either, hopefully Jack will get over it and forget about them and just follow his heart. and don't ask me how a father can that to a kid, let alone his own kid. i actually based Jack off my friend and some of his history. he's owned when i told him, but i changed the name and looks and other things. but the rest of the history is pretty much his, like falling in live with another guy who was a little girly and who he run away, just at an older age.**

 **anyway, they keep freeing innocent person. because there are more people who needs the FFP help. and yes, the moment that Lavi stepped on the boat, he become Macey's younger brother and he is neve going to escape it. (i actually feel a little sorry for him now). yes, now Macey has 4 younger brothers and 1 younger sister, yes, Kaitlyn is younger than Macey. and lots of older brothers. her family is getting bigger and is only going to get bigger!**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Crazyfan432- **

**everyone feels for Mace i think. i know i do and i'm writing her. how is able to jump back quickly with advice, there's kind of reason behind that, that will be relieved soon. i swear, it's in the next main story chapter.**

 **i'm glad you like BLACK and like YOAI. cause i do too. Mace and Sabo won't find romance at this young age but they will have some moments. yes, Blue is the seme and Jack is the uke. or are they? XD**

 **and with Naomi and Marco... well... let's leave it at that. things are going to interesting for the two of them. and Macey is both of her parents, there are moments when she just like her dad and moments when she is just like her mum, but overall, she's like both of her parents. so yes, the Marines should watch out.**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Pikapika- **

**thank you. i laugh every time i read Naomi hitting Marco too. it was very much overkill, wasn't it? if it wasn't anyone else... yeah, your right, they might not have survived. is very much like her parents, it is scary sometimes. here's another omake!**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Yukino Makina23-**

 **i know. it's rare to see an Sabo x OC fic. i like it. Blue is finally making a move, though he hasn't had a lot contact with Jack since the FFP saved Jack. but it does show how much like they and care for each other.**

 **Naomi: our daughter is so much like us, isn't she Marco?**

 **Marco: yep, i'm still trying to work out if that's a good thing or not though...**

 **Macey: i won't punch you, for now.**

 **Naomi: Roger? yeah, i met him. he's cool. Ace is lucky to have a dad like Roger, i do feel for Roger and Rouge, not being to raise Ace. it's sad and really mad. and your right, my daughter should never doubt our love for her! we would, i do give my life/our lives for her.**

 **Macey is forgiving and understanding, she's a good character. i have fun writing her. and i know right? it's so hard to find, next to impossible, to find Roger's execution date. i'll make something up.**

 **Marco: next review**

 **ASL Fan- **

**thank you. it was cute when Sabo pouted when Macey walked away. BLACK is as official as official can be. i like YAOI too. don't worry, your not the only one. i just always like other couplings too. i think a lot of people aren't sure if Marco's hairstyle is a pineapple or a banana peel. i think more pineapple more then banana peel, but that's my person opinion mostly but he is still one of my fav characters of all time. i have never written a story with yandere characters (i think, are any of my characters yandere?) so... um... i might give it shot when i have time and after i do a lot of research into how write and do yandere characters. not sure when it will come up or anything but i will get to get to it, when i have time.**

 **don't ask how sane i am for doing what i am doing. that's probably why the chapters are acting a long time to write. because i am working on three stories at once, so please be patience with me everyone. i will be continuing of them, they're just going to be slow progress, sorry guys. but i will work on FFP more than the others because i am having the most fun writing FFP.**

 **anyway, here is the second omake! i hope you all love it! i wonder what will happen this chapter? *grinning***

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Guest 1-**

 **oh thank you. like i said last time, i wasn't sure if was you or not. knowing that it wasn't you who wrote the editor one makes me feel less like an idiot for saying something about it. thank you for understanding.**

 **i noticed that a few people have said that they didn't notice the name thing with Macey and Ace. i'm a little surprised by that since my 12 year old brother had pointed it out to me. but oh well, don't matter. i believe we're all wishing West good luck in the main story, but here in the omake, they're good friends, so he's safe, till the main story. and Blue and Jack will get together, one day, when his job being undercover is finished. when will that be you ask? um... i'm going to hide...**

 **Marco: new review**

 **DBZ- **

**sorry, Kaitlyn doesn't claims victims this chapter or the next chapter in the main story, but the one after that, i am organising something. Yes, it is surprising that Kaitlyn who some would claim to be a 'sociopathic killer' has more emotions then some of the Marines and the so called 'self-proclaimed gods'.**

 **i think that a lot of people have questions for Macey and not many people are going to ask, unless something comes up and they find the right moment. and yes, Cora-san appears! he and Law won't see Macey till after she and the others take care of the Arlong and his crew. things are going to be getting in the main story of FFP with the next lots of chapters. new characters, some marines jack-asses, Zoro, meeting Usopp and Sanji, a member of the FFP is leaving for some time for reasons that will be relieved later one when it happens, the problem of Arlong, saving Nami, plus Law and Cora-san, Red and the problem to soon be known as Doflamingo and some other stuff. whole, that's at least 5 chapter worth information i just told you guys about.**

 **so much planning and organising to do, so little time... i better get back to it! plus the omake chapters and more... so much to do...**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **AceAyane- **

**i'm glad you noticed the easter eggs! and i have even more reviews this time!**

 **Marco: next review**

 **Gerlibfriend- **

**thank you. i thought the chapter was good too. maybe minus the like 7, 000- 8, 000 words AN. i did better this time!**

 **and this has been beta read, again. i hate no time or patience to end it off. i will go over it again later and fix up mistakes when i have free time. anyway, for now everyone...**

 **Marco and Naomi: we hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake_

Chapter 2: Naomi and Marco- We meet again…

 _Many years ago… Marco- 17, Naomi- 19_

Marco sat there on the ground- shocked, confused, kind of embarrassed, kind of mad and angry and guilty and… well, just a mixture of emotions really but most of all, he was trying to work out what the hell happened. But seriously man, just what the fuck? What the fuck just happened?! That is **_not_** how your meant to react to someone helping you! You don't just fucking break their fucking nose! Why the hell did she hit him and break his nose?! And why can't Marco help but still feel something, he wasn't sure what though, for her still?!

Even after she fucking broke his nose! He still can't help but find her… fucking hot. Because god damn, her breaking Marco's nose was kind cool and kind of hot. It just showed how strong, dangerous and independent Naomi was and Marco couldn't help but find that damn hot and attractive. Fuck his stupid fucking hormones and what appears to be a stupid crush right now…

Because Marco can't help but feel like he has done something wrong to get her to punch him, break his nose and get called an asshole and bastard by her, like that. But that the fucking hell did Marco do wrong!?

"What… what just happened?" Marco finally asked Pops- since he couldn't understand what the hell happened. His brain and mind just couldn't wrap itself around the idea that had just happened or for what reasons.

"I believe we have a feisty young lady who will looking for us later on my son," Whitebeard laughed. "Guararara."

Marco couldn't help but agree with that. She had been asking about him (Whitebeard)before she left, so they'll probably running into each other again at some point or another. And despite the fact Marco is mad about her breaking his nose, he couldn't wait to see her again.

"I like her," Whitebeard grinned to Marco, he truly did like the young lady. Plus, Marco seems to like her as well, quite a bit the captain might add. "And I think you do too. Next time we see her, I'm asking her to join us!"

Marco couldn't help but blush at Pops' commented about him liking her. God damn it, how did Pops know that?! And why on earth would he ask her to join their crew?! Pops can't just keep asking every single person he likes to join the crew! Even though Marco has the strangest feeling that she would find in perfectly with the crew…

* * *

 _Later on…_

"Why did she have to break my nose?" Marco complained as Eva, their Head Doctor and Nurse, was looking at Marco and making sure that everything was fine with it. Because, just because Marco has healing powers/abilities of a phoenix thanks to his devil fruit. That doesn't mean that the injury is fully healed or fine.

St. Claire Eva- forty-two years old (though she looks like she is her late twenties still), a hundred and seventy-nine centimetres tall, light brown hair that was up in an granny bun, wearing a pink nurses outfit, black flats and long cheetah spots/pattern socks.

"I still can't believe a girl broke your nose, pff…" Melody, Eva's daughter, assistant and apprentice snickered as her mother was checking Marco over. "I so want to meet her! What was her name?"

St. Claire Melody- sixteen years old (her mother and her look more like sisters then mother and daughter), a hundred and seventy-one centimetres tall, long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that is either down or tied back in a ponytail, wearing a pink nurses outfit, black flats, black three-quarter leggings and cheetah spots/pattern socks. Though, when she isn't wearing her nurses outfit she is seen wearing long black jeans, dark brown laced boots, a grey, black and white shirt and a dark red jacket plus a pink head band to keep her hair out of her eyes, as well as she sometimes wears glasses.

Marco blushed while he glared at Melody. Damn his so-called sister. Why should he tell her anything about Naomi!? Oh right, he had to tell Eva how his nose got broken and Melody is he assistant, plus a nurse and doctor in training.

"Everything is fine Marco," Eva smiled as she stood up again. "Your nose has healed perfectly and it's still straight. Your good to go."

"Mmmmuuuuuummmmm!" Melody whined as Marco got up. "Marco can't go yet! He has to tell me… I mean us about this girl that broke his nose! Aren't you interesting in knowing about who it was that broke his nose? I mean, it's really hard to broke anything of Marco's because of his healing ability! She had to a get a good punch or something in to be able to break it and for it to take some time to finish healing properly too!"

Plus, they were all sure that if they run into this girl again, that Pops will most likely ask her to join the crew. After all, what kind of girl is brave enough or strong enough to broke a guy's nose?

"It almost sounds like your jealous of Marco's new friend Melody," Eva smiled and teased her daughter. Yes, Eva is well aware that her daughter Melody doesn't have a crush or likes Marco like that. But Eva could dream and hope that Melody and Marco could one day maybe get together, couldn't she?

"Mother!" Melody shouted as she sounded really annoyed by the comment. "I'm not jealous of Marco's new friend! I just to know who she is because she has to be strong and cool if she was able to break this idiot's nose!"

Marco kept his best poker face on, though he was annoyed that Melody had called him an idiot. Why was Melody so annoying?

"Come on Marc!" Melody said almost begging him now. "You have to tell me about her! Please!"

"Her name was Aschgate D. Naomi," Marco answered as he got up. "And that's all your getting from me. Now, if you need me. I have work to do. Thank you, Eva." Then he left the room to go back his own.

Melody wasn't going to give up- she was going to get more information out of him, even if she has to annoy it out of him. Melody grinned, this going to be fun. If Marco didn't want to give the information up freely then she was going to annoy it out of him! Marco was going to give up more information to Melody on this Naomi chick other than her name. one way or another way, she was getting more information out Marco. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

 _Six month later, Mid-September... Marco- 17 almost 18 (18 on 5th October), Naomi- 19 (20 on 24th December)_

Naomi sighed, she never did end up finding Edward Newgate. So now she is just following rumours that are going around about the man and his crew. Plus looking around for other devil fruit eaters as well. She can't just focus all of her research or attention on one person or research subject. It will be a bias study and research if she did that. And she also doesn't have to worry about Norman and his crew again.

Damn fucking asshole. Norman only got what he deserved, fucking asshole prick. He's lucky he got off easy. She had enough of him about three months ago and sunk his fucking ship after he kidnapped her while she was in the middle of some research and then the man tried to fucking rape her. He ended getting shot in the balls, with a dragger in his neck, nearly every single fucking bone broken and, his skull caved in it (okay, maybe he didn't get off easy after all). Naomi gave the crew two options, join their captain in death or get the fuck off the ship before she sunk it.

A lot of crew ran away before she sunk the ship and others stayed and joined their captain in death. Hey, their choice, she gave them the option to get away and live but nnnnnnoooooo, some of them decided that they had to 'avenge' their Captain's death and attacked her. Well, their own fucking fault that they're now fucking dead. Seriously, the man got what he deserved got in the end. Who knows how many women he has raped, killed and hurt. Plus, his crew as well.

Now…

Naomi put the map on the table that she was at in a tavern as she waited for her meal. Where to go from here…? Actually, on second thought… where the hell is here? Naomi has no idea where she is. Not after that big ass storm yesterday that washed her and little boat up here.

Yes, she could ask someone, but she wanted to try to work out it herself before she asked anyone in all honesty. It was more fun that way, plus, she wasn't a bad navigator. So she had an idea on where she was. It was just working out where exactly she is, that she is having more problems with. The island doesn't have a marine base so it's not marine controlled- so hopefully she won't run into those assholes. So that crossed out at least four islands.

Naomi crossed some islands off her list.

The island seemed friendly enough, so it might be controlled by a powerful pirate crew or at least pirate friendly with strong people here who can handle any trouble or pirate friendly with the pirates in general so the pirates don't really bother the island or it's people. And the stars seemed to be in an southern position before that storm hit and the wind was going in a slightly west position/way… so that takes off the north and east islands around here…

Naomi crossed some more islands off her list.

Now that makes her list of twenty down to ten. Okay, that was still a lot of islands that she could be on… okay think Naomi, what is special about this island? It has a forest but no mountains, so that crossed off four more islands. From ten to six now. The odds of working out where she is are starting to look better now.

' _I wonder what his name was…?_ ' Naomi thought as she was looking at the map as she was trying to work out where she, but was getting distracted thinking about a certain blonde who could turn into a phoenix. ' _The blonde hair kid…_ No! He's an asshole! Don't think about him! _But he was kind of cute and he's has the devil fruit powers of the phoenix. I would be the first on in the family to study the fruit and its eater in almost nine hundred and seventy odd years and properly too…_ that's true… No! don't get distracted! Even if the guy was a cute asshole! If you end up studying and doing research on his fruit, it's not like you can sleep with him! Researchers aren't allowed to sleep with their research subjects remember? _True… but still, he was kind of cute. If only he was a little bit taller, then he would totally be my type. Minus the trying to save and help me thing. I don't need anyone's help nor do I need to be rescued by people. I can handle myself perfectly fine._ '

Naomi sighed, damn it. She must be going crazy, she's fighting with herself over the blonde guy from about six months ago. It has not helped that she has going to run into that damn cute blonde again and again. Every island that she has been too where Edward Newgate was meant to be or has been rumoured to be, he has been there! Why the hell does he keep showing up?! Naomi just doesn't understand it!

Not like it really matters. Naomi has done her best to avoid him like the plague whenever she sees him and so far, it seems that he hasn't seen her back. Though, he might have and he might be ignoring her and trying his best to avoid her too. After all, she broke his nose and most guys- be them civilians, marines or pirates, normally get scared and run away after something like that. So would he even want to see her anyway?

And why the hell does she even care if he wants to see her or not!? Why does she even want to know to his name?! Why does she kind of wish he was here right now…?

ARGH! Naomi just doesn't what is going on right now! Why **was** she even thinking if he was a bit taller that he would be her type!? She doesn't even have a type! She isn't interested in finding love or being in love or crushing on someone or anything like that right! Naomi is only interested in finishing off her family research so that her children don't have to worry about finishing it! That her brothers and cousins are helping with too and…

God damn it! Naomi lost her train of thought!

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" a voice said as Naomi tsked, looking up from her map, list and little internal debut with herself, to the person who was speaking to her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Naomi asked. She was hungry and wanted her food… plus, she can't get a certain cute blonde guy out of her head and it was really starting to annoy her.

* * *

Melody couldn't help but look at the pretty tall older teen sitting by herself and looking over a map. Was she lost or something? And why does she look kind of familiar even though Melody is pretty sure she has never seen or met her before… but why does she seem familiar?

Maybe Melody should go over and talk to her or something? Maybe if they talk, Melody will know how seems to know this chick because it driving Melody mad feeling like she knows this chick, even though she has no idea who she is!

After all, after constantly annoying Marco for months (stupid dumb damn flaming oversized pigeon, oh that's good. She needs to remember that one)- she finally managed to get him to tell her about this chick who broke his nose. Melody couldn't help but feel happy for Marco when he spoke to Melody about Naomi. Melody has no idea if Marco even knows or realises it, but he has kind of fallen pretty hard for someone he doesn't know and who he has only officially met once. Plus, she kind of broke his nose too.

Now, most guys would be turned off by that or would get scared off. Because, what kind of guy wants to dates or be with someone stronger than them, right? But Marco seemed to like it, he liked that she was strong, stubborn (probably more so than him) and so strong-willed. And in all honesty, that was the type of person who would be best suited for Marco. Well, at least that's what Melody thinks anyway. Marco needs someone who is just as stubborn and headstrong as himself. Plus, strong so that Marco doesn't feel like he has worry, though he still will because that's how the damn mama bird was.

Yes, there's a difference between stubborn and strong-willed. Stubborn is stubborn and strong-willed is strong-willed.

Melody stopped herself from walking over to the person she swears she knows without knowing who they are, when she saw Marines walking in, looking like they were looking for someone. What were Marines doing here? Who are they looking for? They're not here for Melody to try to get to Pops are they!? They better not be here for Pops or any of the Whitebeard Pirates or Melody was going to kick their ass! (The best she could, since she is a nurse and doctor, not really a fighter. But she knows enough to at least be able to defend herself!)

Melody froze when she saw the Marines heading over to Naomi's table. What the hell do the Marines want with her?

Naomi! That's who it was! That's how Melody knows her without knowing her! She looks just like how Marco described her to be.

Though, unknown to Melody but a certain guy had followed her as he had been worried about her and wanted to make sure that she didn't get in trouble.

"Mel?" the guy went as he sat next her which made her jump as she had not been expecting it. "What you doing?"

"West you asshole!" Melody almost shouted, more, just loudly said as she looked away from the Marines and Naomi to glare at the guy.

West- a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres tall with thick brown hair and emerald green eyes. Wearing black pants, sandals and light blue shirt.

"What?" West asked, having no idea what he did to get her to call him an asshole.

"Don't scare me like that!" Melody told West and she hit him which made him laugh. Melody got annoyed, blushed slightly and hit West more. Melody, West and Marco have always been on more friendlier than some of the others in the crew since the three of them are close in age and had joined around the same time. So, West knew about Naomi and Marco's little crush on her. And about Melody's mother Eva wanting Melody to get with Marco, even though Melody doesn't seem him as anything other than her friend. Eva only jokes or says something about Melody marrying Marco, she doesn't say or joke about it with anyone else.

Jozu was okay, Melody didn't mind him and Vista was cool too. They were just older than Melody, West and Marco. Plus, West and Marco don't see Melody as anything less or more than herself. So of the others… let's just say Marco and West have broken a few noses for them hitting her and making her uncomfortable. Yes, Melody has flirted with a few one of them, like Vista or Jozu, but those two know the difference between flirting for good and being silly to flirting and wanting to sleep with someone.

Melody did not and does not want to sleep with anyone in the crew, they were like brothers, family to her. And you do not sleep with family.

It's the same with West. Melody sees him like a brother, she would never sleep with him. Plus, West and Marco are her best friends and she does not want to best friends.

"Marines," West said as he noticed them as grabbed Melody's hand quickly. "We need to go. Right now."

"But West!" Melody said as she looked back over to them and noticed Naomi standing up and look really annoyed. "It's her!"

"Her…? Her who?" West said having no idea what or who Melody was talking about it. "Melody, you don't get it. there's a whole fucking platoon of Marines out there, let along the fifty that are in here. Plus, there's a war ship, a fucking ass huge one too I must tell you, in the West dock. We need to get back to the ship and the other in the East dock, right now."

Melody looked back over at Naomi as she just stood in place, even though West was trying to drag her away. "You don't get it West." Melody told him without looking at him which would force him to look over to what she was looking at. "She's here and I think the Marines are after her."

She…? After her…? What the hell was Melody was going on about? What was she even looking at anyway?

West looked over to the Marines, since Melody was looking that way and his mouth dropped opened. What the hell fuck was he not only looking at and witnessing but why the hell does that chick fighting the fucking marines look kind of familiar? Though, West has no idea who the hell she is or why and how she looks familiar to him. So… who is she…?

* * *

The marines have been following Aschgate D. Naomi for roughly three months now. A young lady whose older brother was Marine Major Aschgate D. Nicholai or Nix for short, and also a Devil Fruit Researcher like him. But unlike her brother, who studies devil fruits and their eaters in the marines and the girl studies devil fruits and their eaters, who are all pirates. Which means, if they can the information from her, then they can find what pirates have eaten what fruit and what some of their weaknesses are other than sea-stone and swimming in sea/ocean.

But they had yet to have any luck in actually catching her. She keeps moving and oddly enough, her movements seem to be following Whitebeard, one of the Strongest Pirates in the sea as there is. Does that mean that she is interested in studying his fruit devil? Because if she is, the Marines can use that to their advantages and might be able to finally take the man down before he becomes more of a threat than he already is.

They find Naomi after she taken out Norman Harris- Captain of the Harris Lane Pirates. Sinking his ship and rumours going away from things that the survivors of the Harris Lane Pirates, that she had killed him and many of the crew as well.

Then they lost her from that storm and had come to this island to find out where they were when one of young cadets had spotted someone matching Naomi's description walking into a tavern, so he come back and reported it to his superiors. They thought it was worth checking out, since the kid had said he has seen the girl himself. and they were glad that they had come to check it out, because, sitting at a table by herself looking at map right now, was the very person they were looking for and she seemed distracted.

Well, at least it looked like Aschgate D. Naomi, but the Marines better be at least a little careful. If they get the wrong person… the Fleet Admiral will have their heads.

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" one of the Marines asked the girl as he walked up to the table where she was sitting. The person tsked, looking up from their map and they looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah? What do you want?" the golden hair teen answered as she seemed to be eyeing them.

The Marines had expected her to panic or try or something. Why was she just sitting there looking at them? didn't she realise she was out numbered here? There are fifty of them, plus the others outside and in the warship. There was no way she could escape them this now.

"Marines," she growled lightly then spat. "What the hell do you want?" not looking happy or impressed with their presence at all.

"We would like you to come with us, girl," the Marine Captain said to Naomi. "Peacefully and willing, of course, you have no choice in the matter so you can fight back if you want too. But I do not recommend it."

"Call me girl again and I will break your neck," she told the Marine Captain without hesitating. "I do not like being called that. I am not a girl, I am nineteen, twenty in a few three months. And if you think you can make me go anywhere with you, you are as illusional as you are as respectful. Never going to happen."

"Listen here girl," the Marine Captain went again which made a few others just shake their heads at him. "You are coming with us, like it or not. You are outnumbered. Do you really think you can beat us all?!"

The nineteen year looked really irrigated and pissed which made a few marines back right off as she glared death at the Marine Captain. God damn it… they should have let the Vice Admiral handle this not the captain…

"If you want to live," Naomi told the marine captain. "I suggest you not back the off right now as I am hungry and do want to deal with you bullshit right now. Do not get between me and my food. I am warning you right now. For another thing, if you think I can't beat you or anyone in this room, you are fucking dreaming. And last but not least, call me girl again and I will no longer be being nice to you. You have been warned. Now, what the hell is taking my food so long?" seeming uninterested and not caring about the Marine Captain or the marines at all. which only pissed the marine captain off.

"Listen here you good for shaken idiot gir-" the Marine Captain never finished his sentence as the teen took him out. breaking his neck with one swing of her metal staff. And that's when the marines all attacked her.

* * *

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" a voice said as Naomi tsked, looking up from her map, list and little internal debut with herself, to the person who was speaking to her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Naomi asked. She was hungry and wanted her food… plus, she can't get a certain cute blonde guy out of her head and it was really starting to annoy her.

Naomi just watched the marines, carefully. It seems that they seemed to think or had expected her to panic or try or something. Why would she try anything? There was no point right now. She was hungry and just wanted to eat something and they were getting in the way. So she was just going to sit here and stare at them. Did they not think that she didn't realise she realise she was out numbered here? There are fifty of them, plus the others outside and in the warship, but just because there is so many of them doesn't mean she can't escape, it just means she needs to think and outsmart them. as long as she doesn't like her temper get the best of her, like she sometimes does with disrespectful idiots and which one of these looks like.

"Marines," Naomi growled lightly then spat in disgust. She doesn't like Marines very much and can't really understand why her older brother joined them. other than he did it to research the marines who have eaten devil fruits, other than that, she doesn't understand why he joined them. "What the hell do you want?" Naomi was not looking happy or impressed with their presence being here at all. why the hell are they even here anyway? For her? She swears to god if they are, there is going to hell to pay. She is busy and has no time for them. That's why her brother joined the marines after all, so that someone in their family could research their devil fruits while another travelled the world looking at pirates who are devil fruit eaters, who is Naomi and another one, that being Nic, Nix's and Naomi's younger brother, could collected and be their liaison back home and then take care of any others who have eaten devil fruits. And their cousins just go to wherever Nic tells them to go.

"We would like you to come with us, girl," the Marine Captain said to Naomi. "Peacefully and willing, of course, you have no choice in the matter so you can fight back if you want too. But I do not recommend it."

"Call me girl again and I will break your neck," Naomi told the Marine Captain without hesitating what so ever. She was not going anywhere with any bloody Marines. "I do not like being called that. I am not a girl, I am nineteen, twenty in a few three months. And if you think you can make me go anywhere with you, you are as illusional as you are as respectful. Never going to happen." Naomi hoped the guy gets the picture and backs off. But knowing the Marines, he wouldn't which means this going to end in a fight.

"Listen here girl," the Marine Captain went again which made a few others just shake their heads at him and Naomi was pissed beyond belief. What did he just call her? Did he call her girl again, even though she warned him to not? Does he have a death wish?! "You are coming with us, like it or not. You are outnumbered. Do you really think you can beat us all?!"

The nineteen year looked really irrigated and pissed which made a few marines back right off as she glared death at the Marine Captain. God damn it… they should have let the Vice Admiral handle this not the captain…

"If you want to live," Naomi told the marine captain. "I suggest you not back the off right now as I am hungry and do want to deal with you bullshit right now. Do not get between me and my food. I am warning you right now. For another thing, if you think I can't beat you or anyone in this room, you are fucking dreaming. And last but not least, call me girl again and I will no longer be being nice to you. You have been warned. Now, what the hell is taking my food so long?" seeming uninterested and not caring about the Marine Captain or the marines at all. which only pissed the marine captain off.

"Listen here you good for shaken idiot gir-" the Marine Captain never finished his sentence as the teen took him out. breaking his neck with one swing of her metal staff. And that's when the marines all attacked her.

Oh, this should be fun.

* * *

Marco sighed as he noticed the small one-man boat not all that far away from theirs. Damn it, it was Naomi's boat. Marco knew it anywhere. over the past six months- she has turned up wherever they have been. Marco knew that was because she was looking for Pops, their captain but since she has no idea who he was. She didn't know that he was in the crew and so whenever they saw each other- that being whenever Marco saw Naomi or Naomi saw Marco, they both end up pretending that they don't see the other and kind of run the other way. They've been avoiding each other as much as they can.

But Marco knows he can't keep doing that. At one point or another, he is going to have to face her since she is looking for Pops, and is a devil fruit researcher, so she might want or need to look at him and his devil fruit…

"Marco!" Colin shouted.

Colin was an year older than Marco with dark blue hair and light green eyes, his wavy hair just going everywhere. Wearing blacks pants and a white shirt. Marco had finally grown taller, much taller (to his full height) and was he same height as Colin now – a hundred and eighty-nine centimetres.

"What up Col?" Marco asked, sighing slightly. Damn it, he needs to talk to Pops about what to do about Naomi and how they should handle the situation with her. She was not going to be impressed when she finds out that Marco has been with the man she has been looking for.

"West was following Melody and…" Colin started as Marco put his hand up to Colin's mouth. Marco was looking annoyed, probably because he is always telling West to not follow Melody since she can handle herself and he looks like a creep when he does it.

"What I have said about him following Mel?" Marco said in an annoyed voice.

"Not too," Colin answered- already knowing this. "I know, I know. I should have stopped him but since there the Marines around town I thought it wouldn't hurt."

Marines? What?

"What Marines?" Marco asked- trying to not freak out. People keep telling Marco he's too emotional, that he lets his emotions control him too much, so now he's trying his hardest to be well, not let his emotions get the better of them.

"Not sure who they are," Colin answered truthfully- he has no idea who they are. "But they into the tavern that Melody was in and…"

"LET GO ME YOU ASSHOLES!"

Colin and Marco turned to each other than looked over where Marco couldn't help but stare- the Marines had somehow overpowered Naomi and they seemed to have chained her up with sea-stone, as one of them was carrying her over his shoulder. Observably they were heading back to wherever their ship was.

What the hell did the Marines want with Naomi…?

"AS SOON AS I GET OUT THIS SEA-STONE I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES!" Naomi screamed at them as they just ignored. Naomi looked like she was struggling the best she could, but she was failing to get out of the sea-stone.

Marco wasn't sure if she was devil fruit eater or not till now, there was no way that Naomi was a devil fruit eater. She wouldn't have this energy (he thinks), if she was one. Then why did chain/tie her up in the stuff…? Oh right, sea-stone is meant to be as hard as diamond or something, so it's next to impossible to break. Marco has a feeling that if Naomi was chained/tied up in rope or normal chains, she would be able to break it. but with sea-stone, well, that was much harder and tougher to break.

But that still makes Marco come back to this original thought, what the hell did the marines want with Naomi?

Marco was in two minds about this- he really wanted to help and there was no way she can say that she DOESN'T need help right now but at the same time, he kind of didn't want to help her, you know, just in case she tries to break his nose for helping again. but it doesn't look like she has this situation handled, at all.

Damn it…

"Marco?!" Colin shouted as the blonde was moving to go save the girl that the Marines had. What the hell was Marco doing!? He's going to get himself killed! But Colin can't just leave Marco to do this fit himself! it's a fucking army of Marines almost!

Fuck… they're going to die. Colin just knows it. Colin just hopes that West and Melody have gone to the others and told Pops what was going on. Seriously! Who is this chick and does Marco wan to save her… wait, is this the infamous Naomi that Melody has telling everyone about? The chick who had managed to break Marco nose?

Fuck, Marco and Colin were going to die on of three ways. One- by the Marines. Two- by Pops when he finds out what they're done/what they're doing, because Colin isn't going to let Marco do this by himself. Or three- they were going to die by Naomi's hand.

Fucking thanks Marco.

Marco had a feeling if he didn't help he was going to regret it, though, at the same time. He has a feeling that if he does help- he might end up regretting it too… but not as much as he would regret not helping Naomi.

Marco was going to Naomi, even if meant getting another broken nose. Marco just hopes it doesn't lead to another broken nose.

* * *

 ***hiding* sorry guys that i left the story at a cliffhanger that... i was tired and wasn't sure how much more i was going to write and well, it just felt right to end the story there. with Marco deciding fuck this shit, i'll her (again)! but this, it's a proper save! anyway, keep your eye for omake part 3! coming to you soon! or whenever the hell i write it! *dodging random object thrown***

 **to the thingy!**

 **Naomi: 44 favs!**

 **Marco: 61 follows!**

 **Whitebeard: 69 reviews!**

 **69 - 41 = 28! i had 28 reviews since last time! oh my god, that's so cool!**

 **remember OC whitebeard pirates names guys, they will be making reappearances/appearances in the main story!**

 **anyway, till next time everyone!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Macey: and we are back with the main story this chapter! the next Omake is being written as we speak and so is the next main chapter as well.**

 **like holy shit... 33 reviews... i think i died and heaven...**

 **Macey: ignore kerennie, she's been on cloud 9 and in shock since she saw it.**

 **100 reviews... we got past 100 reviews...**

 **Macey: anyway... congrats Himeka for being the 100th reviewer. congrats Lady Devine for being the 70th follower and PokémonNarutoLover for being the 50th fav. though the follow and fav ones are probably late... still, congrats guys.**

 **Marco: are we seriously going to be answering that many reviews?**

 **Sabo: i have no idea... *whispers* can kerennie even survive replying that many reviews?**

 **Marco: does it look like i would know?**

 **Jack: i'm more worried about our count is going to be replying to that many reviews...**

 **33 reviews last chapter AND we got past 100...**

 **Macey: this might take a moment, give a moment folks *hits me over the back of the head with a metal staff***

 **OUCH! MACEY!**

 **Macey: there, she's back to normal. we were getting to the reviews.**

 **right, reviews... okay, let's do this. so many reviews, so little time *can't stop smiling- so happy* to the reviews!**

 **26 people... there are 26 individuals to reply too... holy shit... this going to take like 5, 000 odd words or so, to answer. okay, here we go!**

 **Faye-**

 **I believe we're all praying for Marco's safety right now. God only knows what Naomi is gonna think of Marco this time… oh right, that's me XD. You'll just have to patiencely wait for the next Omake chapter to find out.**

 **Yes, Macey is going to cut her cut, just not this chapter. We'll hear all about it next main chapter. How is Sabo going to react? I think it might involve some begging of her to not cut too short, since we all know it's hard to talk Macey out of something once she has made up her mind about it.**

 **The whole manners and Ace thing, he is still gonna be the polite person we know and love when he grows up. Maybe even better, Macey will teach him manners. And the whole Revolutionary Army thing… well, I am still working on that but at this moment in time it will either be Koala who takes Sabo's position as Dragon's No. 2 OR an OC will. Haven't decided yet. But we hear from them every now and then. After all, what's-his-name likes Macey, who is what's-his-name? not telling, that's a secret.**

 **Macey's and Sabo's couple name is…**

 **Luffy: Mabo!**

 **So yeah, MaBo as you have it is it. Luffy gets the final say in it and he won't change his name on it but Sama or SaMa… bahahahaha! I love it! I don't mind Koala x Sabo and I also don't mind Ace x Marco ships either. But anyway… here's the update.**

 **Himeka-**

 **I am back! Sorry it took so long guys, I kind of got distracted with helping my sister with my baby nephew again, he's three months old now. Then I had soccer cup comp nearly all day Sunday, my Sunday and some of yours Saturdays. It gets confusing being a day or hours ahead of others sometimes…**

 **Anyway, Melody is funny and of course she wants to know who Naomi is. not many people, especially other girls/females can get the jump on Marco like Naomi did and GET AWAY with it. and Melody isn't an idiot, she can tell that Marco is interested in Naomi so of course she wants to get know someone who had caught his interest.**

 **Yes, Macey is really like both of her parents combined, isn't she? It is partly a good thing- because Macey is nice and kind then it is partly bad because she is scary when angry like them. lols. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving of an angry Macey (o her parents or mine parents) either. It would be like angry if you were against the ASL trio altogether and they were mad/angry *scary thought and shivers* you do feel more bad for the opposing team, don't you? Since they are all insanely strong.**

 **I have even more reviews this time come compared to last time XD! I love it!**

 **We're all praying that Marco doesn't get punch by Naomi again.**

 **Macey: nope, not even one secret about my parents. The sercets are thiers and theirs alone, not even for Luffy's puppy dog eyes.**

 **I know right? The Marines are real assholes aren't they? Expect for Garp and some others like Coby and Corazon and Kuzan. Yes, they managed to catch Naomi, don't worry, Marco is going to help her.**

 **Why can't she date the people she researches? Well, mostly because it's kind of unethical? It would like a doctor sleeping with patients. It will kind of get explained in the next omake a little. but that's the main and best way I can think of explaining it. that it's unethical, and yes, there's a rule about it as well. But it's not going to really stop Naomi, especially as she gets to know Marco.**

 **Naomi has been known to not always follow the rules you know XD.**

 **Sanae6700-**

 **I know right? How is something meant to be peacefully and willingly yet no choice? It makes no sense, stupid Marines. There is nothing peacefully or willingly about being forced to go anywhere with anyone. The Marines are being hypocrites.**

 **You can feel bad towards all three I guess. Yes, anything is possible Naomi. That's why I love her so much. She always keeps thing interesting.**

 **Yes, those two are so in denial… OMG! They acting like Tsunderes almost aren't they!? Bahahaha! I didn't realise that till now. I do think Naomi feels a little bad about punching him, she is thinking about him, a lot, isn't she?**

 **Your right, I think if Marco and Naomi were real you might be possibility be killing you with murderous intent by saying that. But it's just so fun, they lllliiiikkkkkeeeee each other!**

 **Naomi: DO you WANT us to KILL you? *murderous aura coming from both her and Marco***

 **Oh Naomi… Marco… what are you two doing here? *laughing nervously* shit… *sweat dropping* um… back to the review! It is sad those two didn't get to be with each other longer, yes, Marco was very devastated about what he thought was their deaths- if he didn't go into GBFBD mode. It was cute that Macey wrote him a letter when she was younger wasn't it?**

 **No comment on anything else.**

 **Anonymous-**

 **Yes, Norman died and he did get what he deserved didn't he? I don't really think anyone is going to be miss him that much.**

 **Yes, the marines are jerks.**

 **Macey and revenge… let's look or talk about that later. I don't think anyone could blame Macey if she wants revenge and don't worry, she doesn't live on revenge. She isn't that kind of person but it always doesn't mean that she won't stop her from fighting against the Marines if they want to start to fight with her or get in her way.**

 **Yes, that marine captain does need to brush up on his manners and yes, forcing someone into doing something that they don't want to do isn't what the marines should be doing. He did ask for it when he called her a girl disrespectfully then didn't stop. I don't know why others want to join the Marines either, a lot of the higher ups- aside from Garp and some other marines like Kuzan- do tend to abuse their position, don't they?**

 **It is a chance for Marco and Naomi to make up. I think we all hope that she doesn't punch him this time too, though it was funny. I wonder how impressed or how unimpressed Naomi is going to be when she finds out that Marco has been with Whitebeard and has been a Whitebeard Pirate the whole time… it should be… I have no idea, interesting? Yeah, let's go with that. It should be interesting.**

 **I can't ignore reviews… it would make me feel bad… and maybe look bad to some people. Why answer some reviews but not others? And none of the reviews I get annoy me, I don't care how long or how short they are. I love them all. I just laugh sometimes when I see a few people saying and asking for another update. I don't know why though, it just makes me smile and laugh. But another update should come up soon. I just need to finish writing chapter 5 of are we dating or our families? then I can finish omake 3 and do chapter 20 of PPF and chapter 6 of are we dating or our familes? and then do omake 4.**

 **Waddles8893-**

 **I am back. I aren't putting this story on hiatus- it's just taking time to write. Thank you for the luck, Marco is probably going to need to it too, or maybe not, who knows? Oh wait, I do XD. Next omake chapter will be out soon. I swear, just need to finish writing it first.**

 **Macey will probably want another sister at some point or another… right though, I think she is fine. I think she want some older sisters too, Jack? how do we feel about seeing Ivankov?**

 **Jack: I will fucking kill you if you even try**

 **But Jacky!**

 **Jack: no buts! I mean not getting changed into a girl for your own amusement! And DO NOT give Captain Mace any ideas or there will be hell to pay!**

 **Blue, what do you think?**

 **Jack: DO NOT GET BLUE INVOVLED IN THIS! *blushing like mad***

 **Blue *hugging Jack*: but I like Jacky the way he is… besides, I'm one who looks like a girl remember? It wouldn't be better if it was me than Jacky, I will still top though. Male or female!**

 ***holding blood nose as I put my thumbs up to him* okay then, you hear all head and read that!**

 **Jack: no! *wrapping his arms around Blue* don't touch or change a thing about Blue! I love him the way he is!**

 ***fangirl screams in background***

 **I think you two are going to kill me and the fans with your couple cuteness. Your so cute!**

 **I know right, *heavy sarcasm* fanatic marines, job well done. Okay, I'm stopping the sarcasm now. I kind of suck at it. anyway, I know right? The marines did a great job conniving Naomi to coming willingly with them. not, and I know right? Just because they are 'taking' Naomi wit them doesn't mean she will tell anything- not even if her own older brother Nix asked her or spoke to her.**

 **Though, I have a feeling if he found out he would not be very impressed. And no, as far as I know the Marines don't have someone who can read minds or anything and if they even tried to torture or hurt Naomi more than they already have, they get Nix's wrath and that is not something they want. If we think Naomi is scary when mad, you have seen nothing yet. Nix makes Naomi angry and outbursts look nothing compared to his, he's an overprotective big brother with younger sibling complex. You do not want to mess with him, so Marco… be careful when you meet Naomi's family.**

 **Seki Salon 23-**

 **I know, that was a lot of reviews last time, even more this time, with 26 different people (with 6 of them review twice) reviewing. I love it! so many different people! It's great! I have I can keep up the fantastic work for everyone!**

 **Anyway, back to the review. Yes, Naomi broke his nose and he still finds her attractive, not that any guy would really blame him, she is 'hot' in their terms. And I think if we all overlook the fact that she broke his nose, can we really blame him for being attracted to her?**

 **And yes, I think if Marco was real he would probably kill you for wondering if that's a sign for him becoming masochist (stil liking Naomi even though she broke his nose).**

 **Yes, Naomi is currently being kidnapped by the devils, I think we all feel for Naomi right now, she is being carried like a sack of potatoes over someone's shoulder. I think the guy is going to end up with a broken back or side if he's not careful. So the marines would deserve whatever happens to them. I hope Marco is will get out of range of Angry Naomi too when she goes into that mode, right your right, she is already in that mode… oh well, let's just see where this goes and what happens. When the next omake chapter comes out, so we'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Blue's appearance sorta of reminds you of someone? Cool, do share once you remind it. I would like to know.**

 **Lili-**

 **It was cute seeing Naomi and Marco take turns of saying next review wasn't it? Yes, Marco is glaring at you as well.**

 **Yes, the Freedom Fighters have names too. I'll relieve after the time skip I have planned.**

 **Yes, the Marine was asking for it. wasn't he? He does need to learn manners. Don't ask me what kind of marine tries to force someone to do their bidding for them and insult them while they're at it. some people just aren't right in the head. I know right, why should Naomi have to listen to the marine jackass?**

 **Marco gets to compared to lots of things- pigeons, other types birds, mangos (read my story Fire Brothers, Luffy calls Marco, Mango cause of reasons), pineapples, bananas. Poor guy. Some many people hurt his pride isn't not funny… wait a minute, yes it is. bahahaahah!**

 **Marco: what was that?**

 **Marco… you're here… *sweat dropping, shit* I didn't see you… *turns to readers* help me**

 **Haruyuki-**

 **Yes, an SaboxOc fanfic and yes, mentioned AcexOC fanfic as well. I guess it's rare to have them both in one story at the same time, isn't it? it is pretty cool.**

 **Marco, poor Marco. Yes, he just punched by a …. *can feel Naomi death glaring me because she knew I was about to say girl* lovely lady *sweat dropping and sigh out in relief as Naomi accepts the wording* just for helping her. Yes, a lot people would be laughing at poor Marco for getting punched in the face since it isn't everyday that he gets punched in the face for helping.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! Of the main story! Next omake chapter will be up as soon as I finished it. I am... half way through it? I think… anyway, it will be up when it finished so have fun with the main story chapter for now. It's a little sad FYI.**

 **Littleotaku4019-**

 **Thank you and welcome new reviewer!**

 **xKirikaxxShirax-**

 **thank you. I think this story is great too. And yes, the developing feelings of pairings is nice isn't it? I think a lot of people ship Macey and Sabo together even thought they're too young. It is a nice relationship isn't it? Sabo and Macey are kind like becoming childhood friends to lover almost, aren't they?**

 **Macey being clueless and dense on Sabo's feelings… I'm not commenting or saying a thing about it. just read to find out! No, Sabo isn't dense, he might not want to admit when he's older but he ain't dense. And what details did Macey exactly skip over? Well, keep reading and you find out, but I can tell you one thing, one detail she doesn't fully explain is WHY her mother stayed behind and blow herself. Because there is a reason behind it otherwise she would have just the asshole up by himself.**

 **Anyway, keep reading to find out!**

 **Xx Animegirl2 xX-**

 **Hello my silent reader. Thank you for reviewing. Yes, this will later on turn into a Sabo x OC story and thank you for liking my writing style. And thank you for calling my stories incredible, I don't overly think they're anything special but I guess I mostly think that since I write them but seeing everyone loving them so much does make me very happy and make feel like they must be at a little special.**

 **Yes, Marco is going to save Naomi again. the possibilities of what could happen are endless.**

 **Yes, poor Macey. Her, Marco and Naomi can never be family of three because of the asshole marines and world government. Macey meet her father at 13? Maybe, maybe not. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Shirayuji-**

 **I think we all want to question the Marines' sanity. They don't really think sometimes, do they? And I know right? How people believe and think that the marines are good is, just well, I don't know. Messed up? Weird? Yeah, weird will do. Especially with Akainu, he is nowhere near justice, I hate and can't stand the man.**

 **And thank you for calling me your fav writer, it makes me happy and oh god, now I'm blushing.**

 **Macey: your going to get a big head at this rate.**

 **Quiet Macey. I will not.**

 **Macey: will so**

 **Will not**

 **Macey: will so**

 **Will not! And… you know what? I am not going to get into this childish game with you. I have better things to do, like, finishing off this review.**

 **Macey: bitch! That's no fun.**

 **Anyway, Jack trying to be a marine spy with Blue? Bahahahahaha! You kidding? Your being way too nice to say he wouldn't last an hour, he would barely last five minutes! And yes, Lavi telling Blue that he'll watch Jack was adorable and funny at the same time. And yes, Poor Lavi, he has become Macey's latest victim... I mean little/younger brother.**

 **Bahahahaha! Jack as a spy marine, that's a good one *wiping a tear from my eye***

 **xX Hikari Tsukino Xx** **-**

 **thank you. It is a great story and I will keep it up.**

 **Yes, Marco is going to try to save Naomi again and yes, at this time she really does need help and hopefully that Naomi can find it in her heart to not punch Marco. Yes, another cliff-hanger. How else am I meant to keep you guys coming back for more?**

 **I wonder how Naomi is going to react to the fact that Marco has been with Whitebeard, the man who she has been looking for this whole time. It should be interesting… I think and hope…**

 **The Marines are selfish aren't they? (lols, I see what you did there. selfish like fish because they're marines. Lols.) Naomi isn't going to let them use her, not if she has it her way. So watch out Marines.**

 **Pikapika-**

 **Yes, Norman died. We won't need to worry about him bothering Naomi anymore now do we? Though, I think it would have been funny if he tried to bother Naomi was she was with the Whitebeards because then he would have ended up deader than deader between the crew, Marco and Whitebeard himself. don't we all agree?**

 **Yes, Naomi's other problem is the Marines. Why can't the Marines leave people alone? I don't know *sigh* because they can't? that would be my guess.**

 **Yes, good luck Marco.**

 **I guess it is true that normally the guy makes the first move but this Naomi, does she look like someone who let the guy make the first move? Yes, Marco and Naomi are in denial, the rebellious stage, lols, yes. **

**I will try my hardest to add in lots of sweet Macey x Sabo moments *have Naomi holding Marco back* good thing Naomi is on our side *wiping sweat off forehead* or god only knows what would happen.**

 **Crazyfan432-**

 **I got my 100 reviews, I'm so happy!**

 **Yes, Whitebeard appeared at the end of the author note to do the thingy, he'll do with the omake a lot. Yes, poor Marco, he is so unfortunate. Yes, Luffy seriously compared the person who helped him during the war to a pineapple- it was also partly Robin's fault too. Lols.**

 **Bahahahaahaha! From Marco the Phoenix to Marco the Pineapple! Bahahahaaha! I think he would go GBFBD mode everyone.**

 **Yes, Marco is an overprotective and a doting parent. I would pity the males who would have to face him too, especially poor Sabo, if they want to start seeing Macey.**

 **Where did I come up with Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom Mode aka GBFBF mode? In all honesty, I have no idea. It was just me going through a list of names and something together that could shorted for laughs and I needed with Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom aka GBFBD mode. I was just looking a nickname was a little more unique then the others and this is what I eneded up coming up with.**

 **Yes, I believe Macey would probably laugh at that and then the person who eneded up telling about it is going to end up dead.**

 **Super Shiba-**

 **No, Marco doesn't have a warning signal that'll tell him if she's gonna punch him or not. I think he's just going to trust his instincts… I believe we're all wishing him luck right now. It is a purpose save this time and I think we all can't help but worry abuot what's going to happen this time.**

 **Naomi and Marco team up? The horror for those who get that, mawhahahahaha! I love it! XD.**

 **Macey has no grudges against her dad, so I don't think Marco is going to get punch. But then again, she is her mother's daughter, so God only knows XD. WE SHOULD ALL PRAY FOR Marco's safety. I do agree, if it was anyone else's face, that might not have ever healed…**

 **Naomi has only hurt guys so far? I never noticed… how would she react to other girls calling her girl… I agree, you might not want to think or want to know anymore. I think it will end very similarly to what happens to the guys who call her girl, broken bones.**

 **Roton-**

 **Thank you. It was an awesome chapter wasn't it and there are more chapters to come!**

 **Yes, Whitebeard just laughed at the whole thing. And yes, it was a an unexpected punch. I think you pity and laugh at Marco for it at the same time if you want. There's no rule saying you can't do both.**

 **Melody play-marker? Well, maybe. Yes, it was the Marines who went to speak to Naomi not Melody. The Marines kind of got ahead of Melody there. and I know right? What a way to convince Naomi to come willingly, it was such a smooth talk which ended with him getting a broken neck. It is totally his own fault.**

 **How did Naomi get caught? Wait for the next omake, all will be explained. Yes, Marco is gonna try and help again, since it would be cruel for him to just leave her to the marines who are currently kidnapping her, even if she punched him and broke his nose.**

 **Why does everyone think Macey is going to punch her father? Seriously? I know her and mother are alike, but why does everyone think she is going to punch her father on their first meeting? That seems a little mean and cruel… though would be hilarious as fuck.**

 **Nekohime-chan-**

 **Thank you**

 **Ace: hey *protesting to said hug***

 **Macey *doesn't care so she wants back with Luffy since he doesn't care either***

 **Sabo *more hugs Macey than you***

 **They are adorable, aren't they? I can't wait till they're older too. They'll all be so badass and awesome and amazing all in one, won't they?**

 **Yes, Norman died. Yes, he got what he deserved. No, i don't think you sound cruel at all. the marines get what they deserve too.**

 **Macey and Naomi are very alike aren't they? They are amazing aren't they? What will Macey's first official meeting with father end up? Well, read and you will one day find out my friend.**

 **Sabo will spill the beans about officially joining the Freedom Fighters soon, I promise and yes, Ace and Luffy are definitely gonna whine about it since they both thought he was going to join one of them. so, it should be good. Well, at least I think it will be.**

 **AceDAnn-**

 **Thank you. This turning into an awesome story, isn't it?**

 **Yes, the Marines do deserve what happened to them because they couldn't take a hint to polite or respectful. Lols, yes, Naomi's current status is 'being kidnapped'. I can imagine the facebook post now… ppppffff….. bahahahahaahhahha!**

 **Yes, they are meant to be marines and they shouldn't kidnap innocent person, isn't that the job of pirates? So why are the marines acting like pirates which is making the pirates have to act like marines and now lead Marco to have to save Naomi… los, the irony. I love it.**

 **Macey is so much like her parents, it's great right? Yes, it's good, but not for the marines or enemies. And yes, they end gonna end up with a death wish by either GBGBD Mama Bird Dad Marco or by Macey herself.**

 **Macey's devil fruit has been decided and it's a surprise for you all. Will Macey cut her hair? Yes, will she keep long enough for a side ponytail or something? We'll see.**

 **Guest 1-**

 **Thank you *high fives back*. And I know right? There are so people who use the same names without knowing. How I guessed it… I have no idea, just a gut feeling and the way the reviews were written I guessed? They seemed to have different voices and writing styles to me, well, at least, that's how I saw it anywhere. I would have looked like an idiot if I was wrong though…**

 **Oh well, I wasn't wrong (thank god) so it's all good. Anyway, yes, Marco is saving Naomi again. it does cause a debut, doesn't it? what will happen between Marco and Nami this time?**

 **If they were real, I would tease them too… though, I don't know how long I would be alive once they caught me…**

 **Luna-**

 **I know right? The Marines really need to know and learn when to quit, literally. They are just plain old rude. Of course there's a teasing cling-hanger, how else do I keep you all wanting to come back and to know what happens next?**

 **Lols.**

 **DBZ-**

 **Yes, Norman did deserve his death, didn't he? Will Naomi let Marco save her next Omake chapter? Well, I don't know, we'll just have to read and find out, no won't we? Oh wait… yes I do know, lols. You guys will just have to wait and read to find out.**

 **Naomi: I'm not in cuffs, I'm wrapped up chains. There's a difference. But I am a prisoner either way…**

 **The marines never do learn, do they?**

 **Kawaii Kitsune-**

 **The boys did do a fantastic job, didn't they? Shao was kind to Macey and did cheer her up with his advice didn't he? It is a relief he's not going to spill the beans about what he saw, isn't it? Blue is safe!**

 **Oh, thank you. I love the omake chapters too. And Macey is adorable, isn't she? Yes, Naomi killed Norman and yes, it's good. Because he did a lot bad things to a lot of innocent people. And it's own his fault for incurring Naomi's wrath, he was the idiot that messed with her.**

 **Marco and Naomi are sorta like Blue and Jack? hmm… never thought of it like that before… I guess they are alike in a way but unlike in a way too… they do just need to accept that have feelings for each other. BLACK is cute, isn't it? I love them too. Macey is awesome for supporting BLACK isn't she? XD. Best captain ever.**

 **Thank you for the compliments and saying that you'll support me all the way. I think we're all going to crash and burn with this story together- be it for better or worse (hopefully it will only get better XD). I hope you can write good stories one day too, if you ever want a beta or someone to bounce ideas around with, PM me and I'll beta for ya and help in any way I can. I like bouncing around ideas for new stories. It's always fun.**

 **ASL fan-**

 **Lols, you thought for a moment it was Melody who asked Naomi if it was her when it was the Marine? Bahahahaha! That's too funny! And you're welcome, more omake to come.**

 **I think is lucky that it was Macey he called girl and not Naomi, otherwise god only knows what would happened. (Wait a minute… I'm God in this story… shit!) yeah, Garp didn't really mean any ill intent calling Macey girl, he just fun her reaction to the whole thing hilarious so he just kept doing it while yes, the marine captain was just plain old disrespectful the whole time.**

 **And I think Marco is going to need to run more than ten metres away if it looks like Naomi is going to hit him. Naomi is fast after all.**

 **Meatlover-**

 **Yes, Omake Part 2 has arrived and Part 3 will be here soon. Yes, Sabo did get jealous of Macey declaring Lavi her younger brother so quickly, it is the first sign of his crush blooming. It's so such, though, he is a little too young to fully understand what it means.**

 **Yes, Naomi is being kidnapped. How did the Marines accomplish that? Wait to find out in the Omake Part 3, coming soon. Yes, Marco is going to try to save her again, and this is time for food reasons! I wrote food instead of good… my bad… I'm hungry… hmm… food…**

 **Yes, I think Yanderes are those overprotective sorta insane people. They're all nice and sweet on the outside, mostly to their crush/love interest then kind of cruel, violent and insane and will kill anyone else, especially if they think the Yandere character/person thinks you are a threat to them and their love, well, love and relationship.**

 **It is not just girl ones that are violent, they are just shown as the stereotype for it though, for whatever reason. I find it offense too, don't worry. I think a lot of us girls find it offence. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do the Yandere fanfic yet or not… but the name of the story would be nice to have and know, it might help me in my decision.**

 **Yukino Makina23-**

 **Next Omake Part coming soon! And don't ask me what Macey meant when she said that. She could have meant anything, I would be scared too if I was you.**

 **I think we all know now that Naomi isn't a damsel in distress and I think we are all praying that Marco doesn't (though I think we are all secretly praying that he might) end up with a broken nose or him getting hit in the face again. and don't worry, I would laughing my ass at the pity for Marco too.**

 **The Marines are rude, aren't they? They really should have heeded her warning. That marine captain go knocked down a few pegs.**

 **Naomi: yes, I approve of young Sabo. I think he will be the right fit for Macey when she's older. Don't you? Calm, level-headed, a thinker, a gentleman and a he seems like a total sweet-heart. So he's nothing but perfect for my Macey Mace!**

 **BLACK is undoubtedly the most adorable couple, well, male coupling, aren't they? Lols, yes poor Jack. he is never going to heard the end of this.**

 **Unimpressed with Naomi can mean many things, being punched is just one of the many things. Who do you think teaches Marco to randomly throw people overboard into the sea as punishment? Mostly with Thatch, that was Naomi. Yes, it is adorable that Marco and Naomi are crushing on each other and it sad and annoying that the marines are ruining it. damn bastards.**

 **Anyway, next omake will be up and come out as soon as it is finish. I'm sure we all can't wait to find out what happens with them next with Marco and Naomi.**

 **Whitestardevil-**

 **I think that's everyone's reaction when I update, is YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO UPDATE. So it's all good. I think Marco is mad at both… but you never know… Marco is hard to read sometimes…**

 **It was funny that Whitebeard just laughed over the violent reaction of Macey punching and breaking his First Mate's nose. Then him also saying that he wanted Naomi to join the crew too, well, that's just how Whitebeard rolls. Should Pops be more worried that Marco was punched by a badass girl? You would think he would be worried about Marco more but nope.**

 **Whitebeard: she was badass**

 **Naomi: your complimenting me, so I'll it slide, but you better careful still. One slip up and I will knock you out.**

 **….**

 **There you have it. and I mean, I have no huge problems with age gap relationships or anything, but it doesn't look good when a 40somthing year old is hitting on a 19 year old, who ISN'T interested in him. And I know right? If Norman wasn't an ass we would all feel bad for him.**

 **Thank you for your support. I'm always happy to hear that you guys support me. It makes feel happy and loved. And thank you for saying your glad I got lots of reviews, I love getting lots of reviews. They're always fun to reply too.**

 **It is nice of Marco to help a girl in trouble, even if she broke his nose. Macey really is like her mother and father, and it is so a good thing and yes, Macey is adorable. And I know right? There is no justice in the marines in what they do sometimes, I swear.**

 **anyway, let's get on with the chapter! chapter 19 of main story, here we come! P.S i hope people remembered names with OCs used in 'Are we dating or our families?' as some of them make small appearances this chapter!**

* * *

FFP Chapter 19

Sabo sat there worrying as he kept looking over at the door. Macey hadn't come back yet and he was worried with what was going on. It's been awhile since Garp and Macey went to have their talk. Why did Garp want to talk to Macey privately anyway? What were they talking about right now? What were they doing? What was taking so long?

"Sabo?" Max called out, noticing that the young blonde was looking very distracted and kept looking over at the door that led out of the kitchen and onto the deck. "Are you okay?"

Ace and Luffy were still arguing over which one of their crews that Sabo would join since their blonde brother said he was going to join a crew instead of being the captain of his own. Though at the question towards said brother, Ace and Luffy both stopped fighting for a moment as they looked at Sabo. Their blonde sworn brother was gripping onto the book that Macey had given him to use really tightly as he kept looking over to the door.

"Sabo?" Luffy asked standing in front of his blonde brother, but not tall enough to block his view of the door, but loud enough and tall enough to get his brother's attention. Luffy didn't understand why Sabo looked worried. "You okay?"

Sabo smiled at Luffy lightly. "I'm fine Lu. Just wondering what's taking Mace and Shitty Gramps so long is all…"

Ace could hear something in Sabo's voice, he wasn't completely sure what it was. But he could hear something… Ace thought about what it might be, worry maybe? Was their blonde brother worried about the blonde girl captain? What could Ace say to stop Sabo from worrying, if that was what he was doing. Ace wasn't sure… he needed to say something though, he was the oldest, so it was his job to help his younger brothers.

"Mace will be fine Sabo," Don told Sabo as he went through some books with Sin. They were going through the logbook, the record book and their financial/money record book. "She'll just kick the old Marine's ass again if he tries anything… I'm going to check on Jack. Everyone, please stay here. Sabo and Sin are in charge till either myself or the captain gets back."

No-one had a problem with that.

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" they all heard Mace shouting as Don was getting ready to leave. What was going on now?

Shao sighed as he shook his head, "What did Garp do this time?" Though honestly, what couldn't he do that would make a semi-peaceful situation worse?

"WELL I DO! SO JUST TAKE IT!" they all heard Garp shouting.

What are they fighting about now?

"I SAID NO! I DON'T WANT THE POSITION!" Mace shouted, sounding like she was really annoyed. Because Garp wasn't backing down and trying to force her to take and do something that she doesn't want to do. But what was it that Garp and Mace are fighting about? "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I DON'T WANT IT! I'M NOT TAKING IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR REASONS FOR ME TO TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT IT!"

West, Don, Sabo and the others all put their heads out of the kitchen door or the window as they saw Macey and Garp arguing over something. What are they fighting about now? What's going on? Are they going to fight again or are they just going to yell at each other? What happened?

Shao stood there as he looked at West, the Freedom Fighters and Garp's grandsons. Was one of them going to stop Mace and Garp from yelling at each other and fighting? Or was Shao going to have to step in and do it?

"WELL I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT IT! YOU'RE TAKING IT DAMN IT!" Garp shouted right back at Mace. Was the girl an idiot or something?! This will protect not only her and her crew but his grandsons as well! This stupid girl needed to stop being stupid and just take the fucking position that the Marines are offering her!

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS FOR ALL I CARE!" Mace shouted as everyone could feel Garp and Mace starting to use their Haki. Whether they both knew it or not was a different question. But they were both using their Haki as they were arguing. Mace's crew and the ASL knew her Haki, which means the other Haki they could sense had to be Garp's. Shao knew it was Garp's Haki and was guessing the other he was sensing was young Captain Mace's. As for West, well, he knew both Haki, so he knew it was them and which one belonged with who too. "I DON'T WANT IT!"

"YES YOU DO!" Garp yelled and argued. Garp could not understand why Mace wasn't wanting to take the damn stupid position! It will protect them for fuck sakes! Garp was starting to get really irritated that this stupid girl couldn't just accept the position! "SO JUST ACCEPT IT DAMN IT! STOP BEING STUBBORN YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL YOU MORONIC AUDACIOUS IDEOLOGICALLY UNSOUND PRESUMPTUOUS ASSHOLE!" Macey shouted at Garp. Macey was starting to get really pissed and annoyed with Garp. She hated being called girl!

Sabo couldn't help but snicker at the dumbfounded expression on Garp's face as Luffy looked confused and Ace looked at Sabo. What did Mace just call their Shitty Gramps?

Garp couldn't believe that Macey had just called him a moronic audacious ideologically unsound presumptuous asshole! Did she have any idea what those words meant!? Or was she just saying it for the sake of saying it to sound smart!?

"What did you just call me!?" Garp asked- looking really annoyed. Garp knew what every single one of those words meant, no matter how stupid or dumb that he tended to act or how stupid or dumb he seemed to others. Garp was actually very intelligent. He just prefered to play the idiot, made things more interesting that way.

"You heard me!" Macey grinned making her crew try their hardest to not laugh as Sabo was explaining to Ace and Luffy what Macey had just called their grandfather. Ace and Luffy weren't overly familiar with the big words that Macey had used. West was just trying hard to not laugh in general. He had never seen anyone get under the old Marine's skin like that. While Kaitlyn was internally laughing her head off at this, on the outside though, she just looked a little bored. "You're a moronic audacious ideologically unsound presumptuous asshole!"

Short form- Macey insulted Garp. Really badly, well, her insult was good since it means a lot of bad and insulting things. Macey had used big words to get back at Garp for calling her stupid and for calling her girl, again. When would Garp learn to not call her that? Macey couldn't stand being called girl, it was not very respectful to Macey's position as Captain. Respect was the one of the main things that Naomi pretty much pounded into Macey from birth. Respect for yourself and for others. And how to tell the difference between someone teasing or disrespecting you as well as how to show people respect and what to do when someone disrespected you.

Macey would always show a new person respect, but if she asked that person to not call her girl and they do not respect that wish, well, Macey was not going to be respectful to that person anymore until they show respect back. That's how her mother was and that's how her mother raised her to be. Which was one of the reasons why Macey did not like being called girl, especially in a disrespectful manner.

Like when Luffy called Macey girl when he said- _"Sabo said a girl with blonde hair! Like one who brought you and Dadan here had saved him and brought him back!"_ He wasn't being disrespectful. He didn't know who Macey was, what her name was and he was describing her. Or like when Ace said- _"We're not losing Sabo again! If Sabo's dad is coming for him then we run. Go with the girl if that's what Sabo wants. If we can train and not have to join her crew I think it should be fine."_ Once again, it wasn't that Ace was being disrespectful but just stating his opinion on what they should do at the time.

When Garp did it… well, we all know her opinion on that topic, he sounded like he was saying it to be better than Macey. Which was why Macey had yelled at him, and some other people in her life, for calling her it, and not everyone that ever called her 'girl'.

If she deemed it to be in a respectable manner, she won't get mad. But if she asked for it to stop when she was unsure and the person kept going anyway, then it was deemed disrespectful and well, she yells at you like she was yelling at someone who does it to spite and disrespect her.

"You brat!" Garp glared right at Macey, who was unaffected by it. In fact, she was trying to not laugh at Garp trying to glare at her.

Macey didn't mind being called brat, even though was a little disrespectful in the way and manner that Garp is saying it. But she would rather be called brat then girl. Plus brat made her think of the stories her mother told her about Grand-Poppy (aka Whitebeard).

Macey just grinned more at him. "What? Don't understand what I am saying? Do I need to translate it into idiotism for you?"

Shao sighed as he walked pass them to get in the middle of Mace and Garp who were both yelling at each other. "Stop this childish act the both of you," Shao told Garp and Mace. "Captain Mace, I thought you were better than this. Garp, I expect better than this from you. You're the adult here. At least try to act like it."

Macey shrugged her shoulders, "I may be a Captain of a Pirate Crew but I am still a child after all. Sometimes, I'm childish."

That had her crew cracking up laughing with West, Ace, Luffy and Sabo looking a little confused on why they were laughing because what Macey said wasn't really that funny. But Kaitlyn, she didn't laugh as she could understand it, so she just shook her head at everyone. Macey was a kid, so sometimes she can act like a kid if she wanted too. So why were the Freedom Fighters laughing at their Captain?

"Sometimes your childish?" Don laughed as he hit his hand on his leg. "Sometimes?! Captain Mace, you are the very definition of childish."

"Hey!" Macey frowned then she suddenly smiled and laughed with her First Mate and the rest of her crew. "That is not true! But it is so true, at same time!" Okay, maybe Macey wasn't the very definition but she can be childish a lot.

"I'm going to check on Jack and young Lavi," Don said to Macey who smiled and nodded her head. "Okay Captain?"

"Sure Don!" Macey smiled as her Fishman First Mate nodded his head and walked off to go check on their ship doctor and new crew member.

"Captain?" Sin spoke to try and get Macey's attention. "What are you and the Marine fighting about?"

Macey frowned as she suddenly remembered that her and Garp were having an argument. Macey held some papers over the side of the boat and let go of them. Garp ran to the side to try and save the papers but Garp couldn't save them. He watched as the papers hit the water and were now ruined.

"You stupid child!" Garp shouted angrily at Macey. Why did she do that!? Garp didn't understand why she would do that! Why can't she just accept the position!? "That was your ticket to protecting your crew and my grandsons!"

What was Garp talking about? No one but Macey knew, not even Shao or West had any idea what Garp was on about.

"More like a lace!" Macey growled at Garp a little like an animal. "I am not becoming a puppet for you or the Marines or the World Government to use! I'm a pirate! I'm free! I like my Freedom and I'm a Fighter! I would rather die than apologise to those posse ass-holes and work for them! I'm not someone who can be brought! I don't need anyone's protection nor do I need someone to protect my crew! I can do that myself perfectly fine!"

Garp didn't understand this girl! Why would someone give up the ultimate protection!? For pride!? Mace should just shallow hers and take the position! Who gives up being a War Lord, for anything!? Did Mace have any idea, how many people would kill for this position!? Who would pay any price to have this opportunity!? Even if they had to swallow their pride!? So why can't this girl just do that!?

"You're an idiotic child!" Garp shouted at Macey which caused her crew to take a step toward to him with their hands ready at their weapons. "You stupid girl!"

Macey glared at Garp and it made him shiver for a moment, the look in her eyes… it was dangerous. As if he stood one more toe out of line, she would very well kill him herself or let someone else (Kaitlyn- cough, cough) do it.

"You are no longer welcome on my ship," Macey told Garp in a dead serious voice. "From here on out. We're enemies, if I see you again, you're dead. Understand me? You're dead, Garp." Sabo and the others were a little shocked at how serious Macey sounded. Was she actually serious?

Garp stood there with his arms crossed as he glared back at Macey. "I would like to visit and see my grandsons."

Sabo, Ace and Luffy weren't sure what to say or do right now. What was there to say or do right now? It's not like they did want to see Shitty Gramps again but at the same time, it's not like they wanted to not see him again. Just maybe not always get his 'fists of loves' when they do see him. After all, he was still their grandpa. Even if it's a Shitty Marine and Shitty Old Man.

"Then drop the whole War Lord thing and stop calling me girl," Macey said- lightening up, a little quickly. "And your welcome aboard any time, Shitty Old Man."

"You have yourself a deal gi… I mean Mace," Garp grinned which made Macey grin right back at him. Why did Sabo feel like Macey did that on purpose? That she had planned on this from the beginning?

Maybe because she did…? It wouldn't surprise Sabo or anyone else if Mace did plan this. It seemed like something she would do. Though, Sabo was starting to wonder… how and why could Macey change her mood just like that? Sad and kind of depressed one moment to happy and seemingly perfectly fine the next. Seeming mad, pissed and dead serious to suddenly friendly, happy and seemingly perfectly fine the next. It was… kind of odd how quickly she could bounce back. Especially after everything she had been through. How can she do that?

Sabo needed to remember to ask her about it later, when Garp wasn't here. Oh and Sabo also needed to remember to ask Macey why she was yelling and so hard on Garp about calling her girl when she didn't really say anything at all to Ace back at Dawn when he had called her girl.

"Sin?" Macey smiled at him which made him flinch. He didn't like that smile on the captain's face. She was up to something, he was sure of it. "Can you do me a favour~"

"Is it going to kill or get me in some kind of trouble?" Sin asked uncomfortably. What the hell was she thinking and planning? What did she want him to do? What did she want?

"No~" Macey grinned. "I just need you to go and get the you know what and bring it here. We'll wait here for you."

Bring you know what…? What?

"What?" Sin said looking very confused in the doorway of the kitchen. What was his captain talking about? "Bring the you know what, what?"

"The you know what," Macey repeated as she pointed her head towards West. "You hid it, right? So you're the only one who can get it, right?"

Sin looked at West, confused for a moment, trying to work out what Macey was talking about then he realised what it as. Oh, she wanted him to get West's ship. The one that Don took West from and that Sin hid when they spotted the Marines. Yeah, West might need it if he wanted to go back home, to go back to his crew, captain and family.

"Sure Captain," Sin nodded. "I'll be right back then." Then took off running towards the side of the ship, freaking Garp out for a moment since the kid was a devil fruit eater after all, but Sin's wings came out as he jumped and flew off.

Oh, that's right. The kid was a bird or angel or something with some kind of wings. Now Garp felt like an idiot for freaking out when no one else did.

"But I am serious Garp," Macey said turning back towards him. "You need to leave now please. You can visit anytime, but, there are things we need to do and it is getting late. I would like you to leave now please."

"Okay, okay, okay," Garp nodded as he looked over at Shao. "We'll go then."

"Shao-san can stay if he likes," Macey smiled- she liked Shao and kind of felt sorry for him for having to put up with Garp. "And we will give him a lift if he needs ones or West can."

"But Shao is my friend and I was giving him a lift first!" Garp whined and stomped his foot on the deck of the ship like a child. Making Shao shake his head and sigh. "We're catching up! We haven't seen each other in forever!"

Ace, Luffy and Sabo looked confused, like pretty much everyone else but West and Mace. Shao was young and Garp was old. How were they friends? And what did Garp mean he hasn't seen Shao in forever?

"It is fine Captain Mace," Shao nodded to Macey and looked at West. "I will be fine with Garp. As long as he lets me leave when I tell him I need to leave."

"Of course Shao!" Garp grinned.

"Garp, I mean it." Shao told Garp in a stern voice.

"Right, right," Garp waved at Shao then grinned at the ASL trio. "May I come by tomorrow to say goodbye to the boys?"

"Of course you may Garp-san," Macey nodded having no problem with it. "But it can only be a quick visit as I would like to leave tomorrow not long after breakfast." Macey then looked over at Shao. His name… it… it sounded familiar now that Macey thought about it… "Shao-san…? Your name sounds familiar, did you… did you meet my mother at all?"

"Yes," Shao nodded with a blunt answer, but then decided to elaborate a bit more. "Once, a very long time ago. She was a very nice and good young lady. I liked her and she never asked too many questions. I am sorry for your loss, young Captain Mace."

"Did you meet her through Whitebeard or her work?" Macey asked. Speaking of her mother's work as an devil fruit researcher.

"Both," Shao answered. "But I couldn't help her much as I was busy and travelling. But I was able to stay for a week, though she would normally need two to four weeks, but a week was all I could do and somehow, it was all the time that she needed as well."

Was Shao saying that he was devil fruit eater? Sabo, Ace, Luffy and the Freedom Fighters weren't sure…

* * *

 _On the island where the Freedom Fighters were docked at, as well as Shao and Garp and his Marines…_

The man in the shadows just watched the Pirate Crew, Vice Admiral Garp and his Marines as well. Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters huh? Freedom Fighters Pirates huh? What did the Marines and Government want with this girl and her crew? What were they planning?

The man wasn't completely sure what to think of them, other than he liked the young blonde girl. She had damn good guts and seemed very interesting to say the least. Then again, a lot of people in the young crew seem interesting.

The man in the shadows frowned as he noticed the paperwork that the blonde girl had thrown overboard and from hearing her and Garp's argument. War Lord? Why would the Marines and World Government want a child and their crew in that? The whole War Lord System was going to failure anyway. Did the Marines, the World Government, Stupid World Nobles and Five Star Elders really think that they could control Seven Individual People? Did they really think that this War Lord Council idea was really going to take down the Four Emperors?

They're insane if they thought that this crazy idea of theirs would work and if they think that they can control these War Lords. Especially once he gets through with them. It seemed that he was going to need to stay with Garp for a little bit, to see what was going on and what happens from here with these kids and their relationship with not only the Marines, but the World Government as well. Because he would take this young captain and her crew out if he had too. Especially if they wind up getting in the way of his plans and take up this 'position' of War Lord.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in East Blue…_

Seth looked over at her older sister Sora. The two of them looked alike, since they are sisters after all. Sora with being two years older at thirteen with somewhat short brown hair that was in a ponytail, green eyes and wore a yellow t-shirt, darker yellow pants and flat yellow shoes. While Seth was eleven with brown hair that went just past her neck, green eyes and she wore a blue sleeveless shirt, slightly darker blue shorts and blue shoes.

Sora was making new arrows, being an archer, and Seth was making sure that her sword was fine, since she was a swordsman after all. They've both been training since they were younger, Sora training with the bow and arrows since she was five and Seth has trained with a sword since she was five as well, two years after her sister started training with a bow and arrow. Sora had been training for eight years while Seth had been training for six years. And they've both been rogues now for four years.

Sora was known as being 'Sarcastic Archer' Sora, worth 2,000,000 Belli and Seth being 'Blurry Swordswoman' Seth, worth 1,500,000 Belli. There's a story behind the sisters being rogues which had to do with their parents, but that's a tale for another day.

Because right now, Sora and Seth are busy. They're getting ready to take out some guards and steal from Nobles. Besides, the sisters only really wanted one thing and that's each other. Though, Sora did wishes that they could find some people who they could trust so that Seth wouldn't always think of her older sister first…

* * *

 _East Blue, the day after the Freedom Fighters mess with the Celestial Dragon…_

Rosa faked a smile as a photo got taken. That was all Rosa could do, was fake a smile, but she was used to it. She couldn't stand her father or his busy life. Plus, the man was a fucking idiot. Those 'unique' items and fruits he had, that he was trying to collect. Yes, they're 'unique' but not because they were a mystery or mysterious like he claimed, it was because they were devil fruits. There was three of them. Rosa wasn't sure what they were as she couldn't remember the names and pictures clearly from the book that she had been reading, and she no longer had the book. Not after her father had caught her reading it, he took the book from her then he burned and destroyed book. Telling her that the book was full of shit and lies and she shouldn't be reading it. Her father, the man, was a fucking an idiot and fool. Once people knew that they had the fruits, they were going to be attacked. People were going to come and try to find them to have the fruits.

Rosa just knew it. Please, all her father was interested in was showing his 'treasures'. He could care less about Rosa or her mother, his wife- not even after her death. He could care less about his family, all he cared about was having them all 'look perfect'. He didn't care if left bruises on them or gave them black eyes as well since they were covered with clothes or makeup. He didn't care about anything. All the man cared about was his image, socialising, networking, his status and trying to gain a new and bigger status. The man did not care for Rosa at all.

Rosa wondered… what and how would her father react if his so called 'precious treasures' went missing. Because… Rosa couldn't take this anymore. The fake smiles, the fake being happy and so much more. Rosa just couldn't… she just couldn't stand being fake anymore. She was going to be disowned for what she was playing and she didn't care. She didn't need her father, his name or his money. Instead, she'll take her mother's name and she will sell the devil fruits and make money for herself. Then… then… then she could decide what she wanted to do with her life. She wouldn't let her father decide and she wouldn't have to be fake anymore.

Now… all Rosa needed to do was take the fruits and run. She might even become a pirate, like her uncle Roger was. He died when she was younger so she didn't remember much about him, but she did remember Auntie Rouge. But she hadn't seen her in a very long time… Rosa didn't even know if she was alive or not.

"Lady Rosa?" one of the servants called out. It was one of the male ones, Rosa thought she knew who it was by the voice, but she looked at them to make sure.

Rosa opened the door to her room on the 'boat', if one could even call this yurt a boat. Oh yes, it was the person who Rosa thought it was. It was Claus, one of the older servants.

"Yes Claus?" Rosa smiled sweetly. She liked and remembered the man, he used to be the main servant to her mother when she was alive.

"The paper my Lady," the male servant said giving her the newspaper.

Another of the stupid things that her father enforced and wanted her to do. Read the goddamn boring ass paper. Rosa couldn't stand reading the fucking paper! She had yet to see or read anything interesting! Unless you count when the paper talked about pirates, the pirates sometimes seemed to be interesting things. But not always.

"Thank you Claus, you may go," Rosa nodded to the man who bowed and left.

Rosa sighed as she closed the door and put the paper on her desk. Seriously, a life as a noble, especially as a noble daughter was not fun and to make things worse, her father was trying to marry her off as well. Rosa didn't want to Domino Rosetta anymore. Being this person she was… it felt fake… Rosa, she… she just wanted to be Rosa. NO, she wanted to be Portgas D. Rosetta- called Rose, Rosa or Rosie for short.

Okay, fuck staying here any longer. Rosa was never going to happy here. She's leaving. She'll run away and she'll do it tonight.

Rosa looked at the newspaper easily, only because something on the front caught her eyes. No way… that boy… he looked… he looked… he had Aunty Rouge's freckles but he looked so much like Uncle Roger… was he… was he their son…? Was that why Rosa wasn't allowed to see her anymore? Because Roger became the King Pirates and then died? Because Aunty Rouge was having his child? What happened to Aunty Rouge then? Who was this boy…?

"Freedom Fighters," Rosa said out loud as she read the paper. Okay, now she had a plan. She was going to find this kid and the pirate crew he was with. She had to know… she had to know for sure. Was this kid her cousin? She had to talk to him! Maybe he could tell her what happened to Rouge! Maybe she could talk to him about Aunty Rouge and Uncle Roger! Maybe she still had a chance to have someone who she could see and count as family. Maybe this kid would see her for her, instead of some tool to be used to make himself better and greater, like her father did. Maybe, just maybe, he would be willing enough to be a family with her and would allow her to call him family. Be someone else to take on the Portgas D. name. Maybe, hopefully. She hoped so. Maybe they'll let her stay with them and him too…

But first, she needed to be able to find him and find out where these Freedom Fighters were. After all, finding them was going to be hardest part of all this… well, at least that's what Rosa thought. Next to avoiding, hiding and escaping from her father anyway.

And she was going to take the devil fruits with her. Whether her father liked it or not.

"I have somewhere you can go if you want my lady," a voice said making Rosa jump. Where the hell did that voice from?! Who did that voice belong to!? "And all it will cost you is someone being able to study the devil fruits and she will be able to keep the fruits safe for you as well."

"Who are you!?" Rosa shouted, her long light brown/blonde hair wiping round. Her light grass green eyes going wild with worry, trying to work out who said that. Damn this stupid noble dress! It was hard to move in it! "Where are you!? What are you doing here?!"

The white cloaked man just smiled, his long silver/white hair tied to the side and the pony tail over his shoulder and showing. Other than that, Rosa couldn't see him or anything about him. But he did seem to be wearing dark clothes of some kind under his white cloak.

"My name is Power and I'm here to save your life." Rosa just raised her eye up at the man, was he serious? "And take you to your cousin."

That got Rosa's attention. So this kid… he was her cousin then? She wanted in then! She wanted to meet this boy! She wanted to meet her cousin! If this man could take her to him, then she was more than happy to pay whatever price and do whatever she needed to do to meet him.

"You have my attention and I want in. What's his name?"

"Ace, his name is Ace. Portgas D. Ace."

* * *

 _With Doflamingo…_

"What do you mean you lost them?" Doflamingo asked the man who he had ordered to not return without young Law and his younger brother. So why was the man back? "Hmm?"

The man was choking and couldn't breathe let alone talk. He knew he wasn't meant to come back without Law or Corazon but he had too once he had overheard the conversation between Corazon and this guy Red! Not that Corazon was talking, but he was able to understand and get the gist of it from just watching them and from what this Red guy said!

"Doffy…" the man said trying to claw at the strings around his neck. "Let… let me explain… please! It's… it's important… I know… I know where they went…"

Doflamingo let the strings loosen, only a very little bit though. The man had better have a very good explanation for this. "Explain then."

The man coughed and panted a little as he nodded his head. "I was… I was getting ready to get Corazon and Law when this guy appeared. He asked and talked especially to Corazon, called him Cora-san instead of Corazon though. He said… he said his name is Red and that he is from a pirate crew called the Freedom Fighters."

Freedom Fighters? Doflamingo's eyebrows raised at the man. He had heard of them, the young captain seemed like she was interesting. He liked her, plus, there's the whole thing of her messing with the Celestial Dragons not once but twice. She made them look like the fools they really are. But what did a West Blue Based Pirate Crew have to do with this….

Wait… Did he say Red? There wasn't a Freedom Fighter Pirate with that name in the crew, at least, not that Doflamingo knew of. Nor had that person ever been mentioned in a report with the Freedom Fighters in it nor was there a wanted poster for them.

Then again... Doflamingo didn't actually know that much about the Freedom Fighters. They were meant to be a small crew that just appeared out of nowhere in the West Blue one day. So it didn't really have anything to do with him.

"And?" Doflamingo insisted as he wanted to hear more.

"He had said something about the Op-Op No Mi," the man answered which got Doflmingo's attention. This Red person had the fruit that he had been looking for? And what the hell kind of name was Red anyway? "But not on him. He said his Captain, someone called Mace, has it and he could take Corazon and Law to it. Something about going to East Blue. Then he must have noticed me and he shot at me."

"Really now?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's see if we can find some way of getting hold of this Captain called 'Mace' and the Freedom Fighters and see if we can make a deal with them."

"If not?"

"Then I will go and take not only the fruit, but my brother and Law from them as well- killing everyone but young Captain Mace so she can live with consequences of her actions. After all, we're all pirates. Death is always knocking at our doors."

Mace… that name sounded oddly familiar to Doflamingo. Where other than the paper and the Freedom Fighters, had he heard that name from before…?

* * *

 _East Blue again…_

Crystal never knew her father, he died long before she was born. Or if he was alive, she had no one idea who he was or where he was. She only knew her mother, she was the only family that Crystal had… Crystal would do… Crystal has done anything and everything for her mother… whatever her mother wanted. The 'loving embrace' with not only her mother but with others as well. Even though they hurt and didn't feel right. Crystal still did them, for her mum. Then there's the 'candy' that she would give Crystal too. Crystal didn't like them, they always tasted funny and sometimes Crystal wouldn't remember what had happened after she ate them… but she still took them, they were food. They were 'candy'. And her mother wanted her to take them, so Crystal did, without asking any questions. Then there was the weird fruit that her mother got to her eat as well. Crystal didn't understand why she couldn't swim anymore because of it… not like she could really swim to begin with, but now she couldn't swim at all…

Everything that Crystal had done in her short, had all been for her mother. So why… why… why had her mother left her? And why was she feeling so sick?

How could her mother leave her? She was only six, why would her mother leave her? Crystal didn't understand… she loves her mother, didn't her mother love her too…?

Crystal threw up again into a bucket. She just felt so sick… she didn't understand what is going on… she wanted her mommy… Crystal wanted her mommy… where was her mom…? Where was her mommy…?

"Mommy…" Crystal groaned as she just laid on the ground, in pain. Crystal wanted the pain to go away. Why was she feeling this pain?

* * *

 _North Blue, on the sea…_

"Nice ship," Law commented to Red. Damn, this was seriously a nice ship. Especially for only one to sail. It was small and could easily hold a few more people but it was fine for a single person to sail. Red was running the ship, making sure that everything was fine.

"Thanks," Red smiled to Law as they were sailing away from the island.

Law started coughing heavily which made Corazon pat him on the back lightly. They both knew that Law didn't have much time left. The Op-Op No Mi was Law's last hope. Be it that Law eats it or if someone else has eaten it and they use it on him.

"Keep an eye on those clouds please Cora," Red told Cora-san as he pointed to clouds to the west-north. "We should miss the storm, but keep an eye on it just in case. I need to make a call to my captain to let her know we're on our way to her and the crew."

Corazon looked at Red then the clouds and nodded as he then wrote on a piece of paper- _"You trust us?"_

Red looked at Cora-san funny. "Of course. You won't be able to get the fruit or find my captain without me. Anyway, if you're more comfortable with it. I can make the call here but I still need to get the snail from my room."

Corazon nodded his head and wrote again- _"I would be more comfortable with that. Thank you."_

"Why were you looking for us?" Law asked coughing lightly.

"I was looking for Cora mostly," Red answered as he got to the cabin. "He's a devil fruit eater and my captain would like to study him and his fruit for a little bit."

Cora looked shocked as he wrote again- _"How does she know that? My own brother doesn't know and only a very select few know."_

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I just do as I am asked. I was asked to look for you in the North Blue and collect medical information and resources for our own doctor. Now that I have found you and I have collected as much information and resource material as I can for our doctor. I'm going back to join them. I wonder how big the crew has gotten since I saw everyone last?"

* * *

 _Another island in the East Blue…_

Britta was breathing heavily as she hid behind some trees, fuck that asshole! Britta moved her dark bob cut green hair out of her black eyes, since her hair was a little longer in front of her eyes. Britta had a thin straight nose, normal size lips, a heart shape face and she's thin as well as pretty, tan and a hundred and seventy centimetres. She wore a simple plain red shirt and long black pants with lots and lots and lots of pockets, as she enjoyed wearing things with pockets (to keep everything on her) and black easy to run in boots. How could he do that!? What had he turned her into!? What was she thinking!? FUCK! She's screwed, she's totally screwed! She needed to leave! Now! But where could she go!?

Britta should just jump on some ship get off somewhere far away and then jump onto another ship. She just can't… she just can't… she just couldn't believe it.

Britta stopped running and threw up. She just couldn't believe it or get it out of her head. All she could see was her family's dead bodies. Her mother… her father… her little sister… how could… how could someone do that to her family? How could Risto do this? Why didn't she see anything beforehand? She had known him for five years, how and why didn't she see this coming?

Oh god… she killed him… that means… that meant the gang was going to come after her and any family that he had…

Oh god… why didn't she see this before? She was dead, they were they going to kill her! She was dead! Oh god! After five years… after five years… the gang was going to kill for killing one of their own… she never should have joined! Then this never would have happened! But… but at the same time… she didn't have a choice but to join them… her and her family needed the money… maybe she could get to sea and stow away on their ship.

Britta could remember joining now like it was yesterday and not five years ago…

 _Five years ago…_

Britta was thirteen when Alec from the local gang came to her- offering a job. She was from a poor family and they needed the money. So Britta took the job, despite her parents not liking the idea. But, things were too expensive on their island. They barely had enough to keep the small house they lived in, barely enough money to keep clothes on them and to feed them. Britta barely ate anything, giving all of the food to her younger sister.

"A runner?" Britta asked Alec as he explained to her what she would be doing for the gang.

"That's right," Alec, one of the key members of the gang nodded. "You'll be our errand girl. A messenger. A runner. Whatever what you call it. The job is simple, we give you whatever it is that we want you to deliver and you deliver it. Understood? You'll get paid depending on how dangerous your mission will be but the lowest will be five thousand as it is a dangerous job and not many people can survive it, physically or mentally. I will be the one to paying you and you will take what I pay you. Am I understood girl?"

"Yes sir," Britta nodded. She could survive this, physically and mentally. Not much could throw or hurt Britta. Britta knew she could handle anything they can do. This wasn't for her, this was for her family- for mother, for her father and it was for her baby sister. Britta would do anything for her little sister, even if it meant putting her own life at stake to earn money for the family.

Britta wasn't afraid of anything. She was scared that she could die but she wasn't afraid. The moment she was afraid, that's the moment she knew she would lose everything. Being afraid could make you freeze up and she wasn't going to pretend to be brave or not admit that she was scared, because she was scared. But she wasn't afraid.

Besides, there was a reason why Alec wanted her in the gang, at most his runner. Because she's fast and all she had to do was outrun the enemy and she'd be fine…

Hopefully. Maybe… The Sea Gods only knew…

* * *

 _East Blue, hours later, night time with the Freedom Fighters…_

Sin got back late into the night, he had taken down the flag of Whitebeard. So that no one knew who owned the ship or knew that they had a Whitebeard Pirate on their ship as a guest. Well, technically he was kind of a prisoner since they did kind of kidnap him from his ship and stuff, but he was Macey's Uncle or something so that made him family or something, so guest would be the better word to use. Since they're not treating him like a prisoner after all.

Sin had a feeling that his Captain would still be up after he tied the second ship to the _Free Flyer_. It's been an interesting, exciting and emotional day after all. So Captain Mace most likely wasn't asleep. She wouldn't want to keep the others awake so she would either be in the library or the navigator's room, since the Captain's cabin was her room. Sabo, Luffy, Ace and Kaitlyn would be in there asleep most likely, since their younger members all shared Macey's rooms. Would Lavi be there too now that Sin thinks about it… or would he be in the infirmary with Jack? since Jack pretty much sleeps in the infirmary since he is the ship's doctor after all.

If Macey wasn't in the library or navigator's room, then Sin would try the Captain's cabin. And if Mace was asleep he would talk to her in the morning and if she's awake, then he would talk to her now.

Sin could hear some talking from the navigator's room. Since that was the closest room from where he had tied up West's ship.

"Only if you want to Macey, I won't and can't force you after all." a male voice that Sin didn't recognise said to his captain. Who else here was called Macey? So, it could only be the captain. But who was she talking too? It didn't sound like Blue, he would have just snuck back here if he wanted to speak to Macey anyway. It wasn't Red, the voice sounded too old for him and it wasn't West. Didn't sound like him. West had more a higher sounding voice then whoever this is… wait… was this Macey's dad?

"I don't have a problem with it," Macey said as Sin got to the door. Debating if he should knock or not and was seriously debating if he should be listening in on this conversation or not. "I don't mind spending some time with Uncle West so he can get me gifts on yours and the others behalf dad."

So it was her father who she was speaking.

"Okay-yoi." That was an interesting verbal tick. "If you're sure."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't agree with it if I wasn't." and that was so true about the Captain. She didn't say anything or agree to anything unless she was sure about it. "And you're still good to come to West Blue for the Fifth Year Anniversary of Mum's death in roughly seven months then? You don't mind?"

"Of course not-yoi. I want to meet you and see you Macey. You're my daughter and I love and miss you."

"I love and miss you too Dad! Thought we'd never meet." Macey laughed slightly. "It will be nice."

"I think it will be nice too. I'm sorry-yoi."

"For what?"

"For not trying to contact you sooner. For not being there for you. The moment I thought you were alive I should have come to get you. I'm sorry for never visiting too."

"Dad, it's fine. You didn't visit to protect us and that's also why you never tried to contact me before either. You were just trying to protect me. I don't mind. I mean, it would have been nice to see and meet you before and everything. But I understand why you didn't and why you can't really even do it till now. As long as we have some way of contacting each other and staying in contact, I don't mind. After all. I'm not ready for the New World yet and neither is my crew. We'll only get in the way."

That was so true, Sin hated to admit it. They would only get in the way with or in a crew like the Whitebeard Pirates. They would get themselves killed if they went to the New World the way they are now. Mace was right, they're not ready for the New World yet.

"And I know you won't and can't leave you crew either-yoi. You have your mother's and mine stubbornness after all. Once you start something, you want to see it through to the end."

"Damn straight!" Macey laughed. "Five years."

What…?

"Pardon-yoi?"

"Five years from now," Macey said in one of the most confident voices that Sin had ever heard her use. "In five years from now I will be in the Grandline and making my way to the New World so in less than six years, at least in theory. I'll be in the New World then and maybe the crews can meet up and meet each other and me."

"I say in roughly five years and four months we will meet you in the Grandline or at the very least at Fishman Island as long as nothing gets in our way. And we can either go our separate ways or you and your crew can join us-yoi. What do you say Macey?"

"I say you have yourself a deal dad."

"Then we have a deal daughter-yoi. I'll organise things on my end for us to have a similar contact system like I had with your mother, and other than the Den-Den Mushi. So we can send letters, gifts and photos and the like."

"I would love that."

"Anyway, it's getting late. You should get to bed young lady."

"Okay, okay," Macey laughed. "I will. Night dad."

"Night. I love you Macey, so does your mother and don't you dare ever forget that."

"I know dad… mum and I love you too so don't you dare ever forget that."

"I won't-yoi. How can you be so forgiving? How did and can you get back up after everything you have been through Macey? Most people would be hiding away or depressed by now."

"What's the point in holding a grudge? It won't get me anywhere and it wasn't your fault either. It's just something I have learned. Take life as you get it, go with the flow. There will always be things that you can't control in life, like it or not. How you handle it, well, that's totally up what to you. After all, if I don't get back up when I'm knocked down, how will others be able to? I'm their captain, their leader. They look up to me. If I can get through what life throws at me, then the others will realize that they can too. So what if I have sad past, so what if I had something horrible happen to me. Others have had that happen to them as well. Some not as bad, some as bad and others, far worse. But if I smile and get through it, then the others will realize that they can too."

"That's wise for a twelve year old."

Sin stood there outside door thinking about it. What happened to him- it was horrible, terrible, just plain awful. But what happened to Mace… that was just plain cruel. It was just as bad, if not worse than what happened to Sin. At least it was in Sin's opinion. Sure, Sin had to kill nearly everyone he knew with his bare hands- including his own family but his baby brother, as well as was forced to eat a devil fruit and then had to live on after he lost his baby brother. But Macey had her whole life turned upside down for no reason at all- watched as everyone she knew was pretty much burned alive or blown up before her eyes and unable to do anything about it.

And yet… Sin felt like he couldn't go on while Mace did not feel like that? She felt like she could go on? She smiled and went with flow while Sin could very well end his own life right here and now. If he wanted too… but he didn't want too… not anymore… at least, not as badly as he did want to before. But how was Sin feeling one thing and Macey feeling another?

Mace gave his life meaning again. Just having her smile or laugh, he thought it was because she must have had a happy and fun childhood or past. And yet, her past was just as bad as his. Having everyone you've ever known taken away from you, with you being powerless to stop it. Yet, here she was- smiling and living her life, always picking herself back up and putting her broken pieces back together, just for them. Just for her Freedom Fighters, so that they didn't lose their new home. So they didn't feel like they would lose themselves…

It's like Mace lit a way for them to follow and you follow it, no matter how much you feel like you shouldn't or couldn't. But… was it enough? Will it be enough to bring someone back from the darkness of their pasts?

Because right now… Sin didn't know if he could ever escape the darkness of his past or the thoughts of killing himself, even with Mace's help. Will Sin ever be okay again? The day that Soul died, that was the day that Sin lost himself. Sin didn't know if Mace had the power to find him or if she had the power to help him find himself…

"It is?" Mace laughed. "I never thought of it like that. I thought it was me being me."

"You are so like your mother sometimes it is not even funny. But I do see a lot of myself in you as well," Mace's father said sounding like he was smiling then playfully added and teased. "Now, good night my stubborn little girl."

"Don't call girl me flaming pigeon," Macey playfully teased back. "Night dad. I love you."

"I love you too, my special little girl."

"Dddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd!" Macey whined. Did he have to be so embarrassing? This was why Macey was taking the call away from the crew. He was the only one in the world, other than maybe her mum and grandpops- her aunts and uncles maybe depending on who it was, who could get away with calling her a girl. Anyone else and Macey would break their bones.

"Hehahaha," Marco couldn't help but laugh at the whine from her. "But seriously Macey. It's bedtime now. Good night."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Macey sighed but smiled. "Night father." Then both hung up.

There was no way that Macey was going to be able to sleep. Not after everything that happened. Not after the fight with Garp, the nightmare the night before, then talking about Isila, her mother, her uncles and everything else in her past. She's not going to be able to sleep for the next couple nights most likely. Not unless she wanted to be plagued with even more nightmares.

Macey crossed her arms and griped onto them, hard, leaving marks on her arms. She was scared. She didn't want to admit it out loud or to her crew mates. They saw her as being strong- someone who didn't scare easily. Someone who protected them from their nightmares, their weakness and their enemies- even though she was fighting against her own, but since she didn't talk about them or bring them up- she looked stronger than what she was.

Macey couldn't start being weak now * _flashes of Isila being blown up_ *. They look up to her * _flashes of Isila burning_ *. They came to tell her their secrets and tell her about their nightmares * _flashes of people being killed_ *. She had to protect them * _flashes of her uncles taking her and her island being blown up with her mother in it after she was injured and hurt so she couldn't move or get herself out_ *. She had to be strong * _flashes of everything being blown up and people screaming- not understanding what was happening or going on_ *. She had to be strong. She couldn't be weak! * _flashes of the man in the white cloak who took her from her uncle and put her on a boat in the middle of the sea, away from the Marines Ships as the buster call destroyed Isila, it's people, it's legacy and the island itself- leaving nothing but a destroyed, barren wasteland of an island. Nothing would probably ever grow there again. No way for people to live there. The nature- the trees, the water and the animals all poisoned and destroyed. All because of her family…_ *

Macey couldn't help or stop herself from shaking and crying. She didn't want to remember! She didn't want to be weak! She had to be strong! She had to be! How could she help the others if she wasn't strong!? Macey had to bottle up her feelings and bury them! She's useless to the crew like this! She's useless like this! She can't be useless! She had to be useful! She had to be strong! She needed to stop being weak! She just needed to bury these feelings! She had to be strong! She can't be weak! She had to be strong!

Why won't they go away? Why won't these feelings just go away? Why can't she be strong? Why was she… why did she have to be so weak…?

Sin could hear his captain crying and he noticed her shaking, really badly through the crack of the door. Shit… Sin couldn't help her… not when she was like this, not the way he was now… he would only make things worse… but who could help her…?

Only one person came to Sin's mind- so the orange haired teen left to go get them. The only person who he could think of who could make her smile in time like this, the one who seemed to help the captain more than Don. He… he had to get Sabo. Sabo was the only one who Sin could think of who could help the captain, especially when she was like this. In a state that she didn't want to them to see, when she was at her weakest. She needed Sabo, someone who was strong to lend her some of their strength, who wasn't afraid of carrying some of the burden the captain had. Who wouldn't see it as her being really weak, but just needing someone to lean on and to help her get strong again.

Right now, Macey needed Sabo. She needed him to help her with the burdens in her mind, whether she realised it or not, or it just might destroy her before she or anyone else even realised it. After all, Sin was going through something similar if not the same. The only difference was- it didn't matter if Sin gave in to his, he wasn't important, he wasn't needed. But the Captain, she couldn't give in to hers, she was important. She was needed.

So Sin was going to get Sabo. He'll make the captain better and she'd be back to herself in no time. At least, that's what Sin was hoping for. Because if they lost Macey… they'll lose themselves.

* * *

 **and that's the chapter! not much of a cliff-hanger this time, but all well! thanks to DBZ for Seth, Sora and Crystal and thanks britta baba69 for Britta. more of these characters to come as we get Zoro, save Nami and her village from Arlong and Ace gets his first two crew mates. so much to do, so little time... plus we still need Red, Law and Cora-san to come too... thanks AceAyane for beta-ing again and for our mysterious shadow friend. i wonder who they are? only god knows... wait, that's wrong- only me and AceAyane know who it is XD**

 **Macey: thingy time!**

 **thingy time.**

 **Macey: 54 favourites**

 **Sabo: 71 followers**

 **Don: 102 reviews**

 **Jack: so... who is the shadow person?**

 **no spoilers, not telling. only thing i will say that they're an OC by AceAyane. that's it. nothing more, nothing less. though, they be important later on in the future when the 'mysterious shadow person' joins Ace's crew. wait... i wasn't meant to tell you that the person joins Ace's future crew... damn it! what i will say though, is that they add story stuff to the story line.**

 **and my OC Rosa makes an appearance! and hey, look! Power is back since... whatever chapter he was in last. i decided in the end to make Rosa older than Ace, though, not sure on how old yet but she's old enough that she remembers Roger, his execution and Rouge. so... she'll be like between 16 and 19. somewhere in this age group at least anyway.**

 **anyway... not much left to say really... till next chapter which will be an omake chapter. see ya fans, love you all.**

 **wait... i just realised something... THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! like HOLY SHIT! over 16, 500 words... like... fuck... the chapter it is like 9,900 something odd words making the rest AN... but still... holy shit...**

 **please do not expect this again, i don't think this will happen again.. holy shit.. over 16, 500 words... till next time... over 16, 500 words...**


	24. Omake- Naomi and Marco- Save Naomi

**and we are back with an omake. sorry this took a little bit, i was trying to work out where i wanted to go with it then worked it out. so next omake, we have a small time skip and Naomi making a very bold move! and after that we have more skips. i was thinking of ending the Omakes at when Naomi left the Whitebeards but then decided, fuck that, it will end with Naomi's death instead. then everyone can find out Naomi and how Macey grew up a little then find out how about Naomi's death and her last thoughts and things as well. and i will ask you guys to remember some names that will appear in the omakes, because they will make reappears in future/later FFP main story chapters as well.**

 **anyway, to the reviews!**

 **Meatlover-**

 **Thank you. It was a great update, wasn't it? the food reasons? Well, why turn down free food? Plus, because Naomi was kind of kidnapped before she could actually eat.**

 **And I know right? Yanderes kind of scare me too. And I do find it insulting that people mostly say that girls are mostly yanderes! That is…. um… now that I think about it… my sister is kind of Yandere… not my point, the point is that that when Yanderes are used for examples and stuff, and in animes as well, they mostly portrayed as being females. Can anyone find or tell me an anime where there is a MALE yandere? I would it love it if someone could find one. Anyway, my point is… what was my point again…?**

 **I can't remember my point anymore… other than most Yanderes are portrayed as being females and I would for someone to find me a male one… and Yanderes are kind of scary…**

 **Okay, moving on because my brain died in the middle of a rant. I am most likely not going to going to write to a Yandere Ace and Sabo based fanfic, though, I might make it that they have Yandere moments just for you guys. Brothers? That's the name of the fanfic you know? I think I might actually know and have downloaded that one…**

 **Give me 2 secs…**

 **Okay… breed, breaking, broken promises, brother on board, brothers! I actually have that fanfic downloaded! Lols.**

 **It is a reader x Ace x Sabo fanfic and it's not finished… I only have like 8 chapters of it… I need to see if another chapter has come out with that… last time I looked at it was in July of last year… I will read it and look. And I will check out he author later too.**

 **Yes, holy smokes there's gonna be a Sabo and Macey moment coming up. I can't remember the reason of the details but there is going to be a moment. This is what happens when the weather is all of the place so I ended up all over the place.**

 **If you look back through some of the chapters in the AN I think Luffy comes up with a few nick different nicknames for couplings. I just can't remember which chapter for the life of me right now. But Luffy gets final say in the coupling names so, yeah. He is innocent and its cute as hell. I wouldn't worry about the FF crew too much, they'll be fine…**

 **I think…**

 **Marco: what do you mean you think?**

 **Um… i… um… next review!**

 **Marco: this isn't over!**

 **Whitestardevil-**

 **Yes, update. You think Naomi was scary last omake chapter? You have seen nothing yet. I believe some Whitebeard Pirates are going to be scared for life soon. And Marco… *pulling front of shirt little* well, um… he's allowed to be hot and scary right?**

 **Naomi: of course**

 **Marco: what?**

 **Nothing *laughing nervously- totally wasn't a fangirl moment or anything* anyway, yes, Garp and Macey were fighting again. well, more like arguing again but arguing is a form of fighting right? So they were fighting again. but yes, they both do need to cool down their tempers.**

 **Mystery shadow person. Can I like that character name? yeah, I think I can.**

 **MSP (mystery shadow person): just get on it**

 **Speak of the devil and he sole appear!**

 **MSP: what? *looking rather irritated at my words- black lighting appearing in his hand***

 **Nothing! I meant nothing by it!**

 **MSP: you better have not, I am sick and tired of being called that.**

 ***looks to fans and whispers* don't ask, it will be explained during the main story at some point or another. *then in loud voice* but yes! it's a good thing that Macey didn't accept the offer of War Lord! Not that I think she ever would. Because MSP aka Mystery Shadow Person, would probably go after Macey and take her and her crew down if she did or does. So yes, being a Shichibukiai isn't s safeguard at all, it's close enough to a death wish. Unless of course you have your reasons for being one and stuff.**

 **Sin: what? Why do you love me for thinking of Sabo first? He does make the captain happy and smile!**

 **Your welcome! I like adding in sweet moments too, they're cute and sweet and they do brighten up the day, don't they?**

 **Please don't get me started on OCs. Which by the way, I will be stop accepting soon. There are a lot of them. but yes, a lot of the ocs in this story were mentioned in my other story. They are finally coming into play. And there still a lot more OCs to come! Some good and some bad and some will be just old evil.**

 **Doflamingo and Macey… this should be interesting in all honesty. You find it annoying that people want to use the Aschgate knowledge and all and that they should do the hard work themselves? Not just steal it?**

 **Naomi: finally! someone who understands how I feel!**

 **Yeah, they SHOULD do the work themselves but… you know, there are people out there that use others in whatever way they can and don't like doing the work themselves, so… of course people will go for the easy way and that's going after the Aschgate's. I don't think that will be stopping any time soon.**

 **Marco: if that damn pink feathered bastard tries to hurt or touch my daughter I will END him.**

 **MSP: not if I end him first.**

 **Ohhh! Plot twist! AceAyane, I love this character.**

 **Anyway, yes poor Naomi. Will what happened be added to the omakes? Well, at first it wasn't going to be then I decided why not. So yes, the end/last Naomi and Marco Omake will be the one when Naomi dies and you all get to know/see Naomi's side and what happens.**

 **Saki Saion 23-**

 **I know right? Macey shouldn't hit me! *gets hit by Naomi, Marco and MSP* god damn it! why does everyone keep hitting me!?**

 **Naomi, Marco and MSP: because you deserve it.**

 **They hate me… *whining and hitting my head against the wall* ow… that was a bad idea…**

 **MSP: idiot**

 **Marco: moron**

 **Naomi: baka**

 ***deciding to ignore the three of them as it wasn't worth the time or energy to yell at them for call me names* Sorry about the mispronouncement… I wrote the wrong thing… my bad.**

 **I think we are hoping that Marco survives this encounter with Naomi, especially since she is already pissed off. So I hope everyone enjoys this encounter as I don't think it's what some were expecting or thinking that was going to happen. (though we all know that Marco will survive it, otherwise how else is Macey going to be born?)**

 **Oh and BTW, I most likely won't be updating next week at all. I'm going to be busy with somethings coming up and are hoping to write and relax between it all. so… you've all been warned.**

 **Blue's appearance reminds you of Nagisa from Assassination Classroom? I guess it does now that I think about… they're both guys who with blue hair and who look like girls… and they're both nice aren't they? And smart too. You can't forget smart, Blue is very smart. Probably the closest to Macey in smarts/IQ in the crew, then would be Jack and then probably Sin. You have to be smart to be a doctor and shipwright after, Sin just might in a different smart group…**

 **Okay, now I am getting distracted. On with the review damn it kerennie!**

 **Yeah… I can't really say that being an Shichibukai is a ticket to being protected either, the marines are just assholes and I know right? If they find out about Ace, who they will have to fight through hell water against Macey if they even think about hurting him since she sees him like family. It's not really being safeguarded… it didn't stop the Marines from waging war with a Yonko. And that is true, those who despise the marines and the like would never join them no matter what too, unless…**

 **Okay, I'm leaving that unsaid for certain reasons that I do not feel like saying/sharing.**

 **Yeah… Shao did give up the peaceful route dind't he? Then again… I agree, is it really going to be peaceful with Macey and the FFP? ….. mostly likely not. And yes, he went with Garp, who did kind of sadly force him aboard… wonder why Garp kept his vice admiral position for so long? Well, because one- he's Garp and two- like it or not, the marines know they need him. They did GIVE him the credit for capturing Roger after all though the guy turned himself in. they need to keep their HERO so that others will be inspired to be marines.**

 **Doflamingo does equal trouble doesn't he? And the FFP already do have a bunch of troublemakers on board. So trouble plus troublemakers equals… oh god, I think everyone might die… the trouble o'metre just broke. I hope they'll be able to avoid it…**

 **MSP? Evil or good? Well, let's find out as the story goes okay? I do agree, I can understand his resentment towards the marines and government (for whatever reasons he has them for) and we are all hoping that he better not hurt or worse, kill poor Macey. And MSP would have to deal with the whitebeards pirates and that might not end well for him. And yes West is there so he could report it if necessary. So much for the 'ultimate safeguard'… wait, I would think the 'ultimate safeguard' would be Marco and the Whitebeards… Garp could have gotten them killed, could have he?**

 **Waddles8893-**

 **I don't think Blue would really look much different he got gender-bended… other than many he would have boobs? I mean, he already looks like a girl after all. but Jack, poor, poor, poor, poor sweet Jack… pppfff… *trying to not laugh or roll on the ground laughing* it would be… ppfff… interesting with a girl Jack… pfff…**

 **Jack: shut up!**

 **Blue: I think a girl would be cute, Jacky would have long hair, half white and have black. I bet it would be cute *hugging Jack from behind***

 **Jack *blushing*: shut up Blue! Don't encourage kerennie or the fans!**

 **Blue and Jack are cute aren't they? I think a lot of us were fangirling over the two of them. especially with Jack's last sentence. I know I was fangirling over the moment (and added it in just for you guys)**

 **Macey: Jack loves Blue~ Jack love Blue~**

 **Jack: I am never going to hear the end of this… am i?**

 **Macey: nope! Jack loves Blue~ Jack loves Blue~**

 **Blue *chuckling lightly as he kisses Jack- hotly*: love you too**

 ***nose bleed again* damn boys! I am trying to do the reviews! Can you hold trying to do each other right now!?**

 **Jack *blushing*: …**

 **Blue: sorry, my bad.**

 **Man stupid hot guys making out while I am trying to rely to the reviews, I don't know.**

 **Blue: I said sorry!**

 **Jack *till blushing and still speechless***

 **Macey: just ignore her, she gets grumpy when she is trying to write and nothing happens.**

 **Blue: writers block?**

 **Macey: more like writers 'I want to write but I want to do others too but I need to write and don't know where to go from here' kind of thing.**

 **Blue: oh, that makes sense**

 **Jack: it does?**

 **Yes, the females in this story, more specially Naomi and Macey do have so many overprotective people by their sides don't they?**

 **Macey: I think she is ignoring us…**

 **Blue: seems so… I know what will get her attention her again *smirking***

 **Macey: you making out with Jack again?**

 **Blue: yep!**

 **Yes, they do have overprotective and Nix (who is Naomi's older brother who we all get to know/meet in an omake chapter). Be careful Marco! Nix and Naomi's other brother Nic, whose her younger brother, are both kind of protective of Naomi! Marco and you guys have all been warned. Ppppffff…. Baahahahahahaaha! *rolling and laughing***

 **Nix: why are you laughing!?**

 **Because Waddles8893 has a point, if you have phoenix then take out the phoe from it you get Nix! Bahahaaha! I never thought of that till now!**

 **Nix: my name is Nicholai! I do not see how this is funny!**

 **I'm not even going to try and explain how this funny *sighing* anyway…**

 **Nix: don't ignore you bitch!**

 **Blue *making out with Jack in background and Macey has fallen sleep because she was bored***

 **Anyway… yes, Marco apologised to Macey. It was a sweet father-daughter moment wasn't it? and it is true that Marco didn't know that Macey had actually survived the assault on Isila, so it isn't 100% his fault. And yes, he already felt guilty enough and yes, he was depressed about it too. So it was so nice and good of Macey to forgive her father. It should hopefully be a load off his mind.**

 **Sabo is so adorable, especially when he is worrying over Macey. I think Macey and Sabo are a lot of people's otp for this story. And yes, the younger members of the crew are just so adorable, aren't they? I almost wish they were real too XD!**

 **Then again… to me they are almost are real… no, I'm not crazy or saying that to look enough. But I do kind of write their story and stuff so to them, it's almost like they are live, since I am writing them.**

 **Another cliffhanger? What cliffhanger? *grinning evilly* I don't know what you're talking about. But I better finish up with these reviews so I can get back to writing. I need to finish the next 'are we dating or our families' chapter then do the next FB chapter, then the next omake chapter for that, then do the next omake chapter for this plus finish the main story chapter as well.**

 **BTW guys- the next 'Are we dating or our families?' chapter isn't the last!**

 **Guest1-**

 **Oh, thank you. The omakes are hilarious, aren't they? And I think we all pity Marco and pray that he will safe, Naomi as well. I think we all can't help but to tease those two. Though, we might lose lives doing so…**

 **Shadow guy or MSP (mysterious Shadow Person as I like to call to him), is he bad or good? Well, I get it's depends on your point of view I guess. Can't say much else without giving away too much away. But yes, so much for the 'ticket to protecting her crew and the ASL trio'. Garp could have taken them killed- though he has no about MSP, just remember that. So how is meant to know? But yes, it would have most likely gotten them killed, literally, then Macey wouldn't have been able to meet her dad and the whitebeard crew. Which would actually suck and…**

 **Wait, stop. I am about to go into 'relieve future storyline' mode. Can't do that, I need to stop doing that!**

 **And as for the OCs. Yes, they do have too many harsh and sad childhoods. Not all of them are Marines doing, but I agree, what are the marines doing? What justice is there really? Other than Corazon who is helping Law and Garp who is currently occupied but has no idea about some of the others that are going, I mean, he knows they're going on and all but he doesn't know that they are going on as we speak kind of thing… did hat make sense? I hope so. But yes, Garp's not exactly helping anyone right now is he? And he is a doing a perfectly good job in calling Macey girl, or brat. Yeah, Garp doesn't really have any right to insult Macey after what the Marine have done, does he?**

 **Anonymous-**

 **Gotta be the longest review I have ever written? Maybe, I don't know. I just know that it was longest chapter I have ever written, because, damn, that was fucking long. And BTW, do not expect long chapters like that very time or I will die.**

 **And thank you. I like answering reviews, I find them fun.**

 **And I know right? It is almost like the Marines turned into Pirates and Pirates into the good guys. I wouldn't be surprised if Whitebeard has helped more people than the marines ever did. Since the Marines haven't and aren't even stopping slavery and turn a blind eye to things, especially when the World Governments and Celestial Dragons are involved.**

 **When the omakes end? Well, the Marco and Naomi ones will mostly end with Naomi's death. from there, there will be more omakes for different characters and different things.**

 **Yes, another Macey and Garp argument. I was worried about the crew and the** _Free Flyer_ **if it broke if those two decided to fight, again. Oh my god, your right! Garp and Macey were almost like I refuse your refusal! Bahahaaha! That's hilarious, I didn't notice that till now! And you have heard the line from Luffy when he refuses Sanji's refusal to join his crew XD. Like, Luffy logic- blowing minds since 1999 with the anime.**

 **There are too many people (especially poor kids) suffering out there. and what the hell are the marines doing to help? Nothing! Corazon doesn't count since he is helping Law and Garp is too busy eating rice crackers and arguing with people, and kids, like Macey and his grand-sons. Aw well, your right, if they fight they fight. Not much anyone can do about it.**

 **Am the only the one who wants Garp to randomly pay Marco, Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates a visit?**

 **And yes, all we can ask is for the crew to stay safe, especially the devil fruit eaters on board since they would drown… then again, we have Don would save them. and Sin would throw a sissy fit if anything happened to the ship…**

 **Sin *death glaring me***

 **Help me! *looking to fans***

 **Macey: why?**

 **Sin is going to kill me!**

 **Sin: she knows why!**

 **Macey: why?**

 **Plans for the future… Sin doesn't like them…**

 **Sin: and why would I like the idea of the ship that I BUILT from scratch being injured or destroyed!**

 **Macey: Sin, you know that the ship isn't a person… right?**

 **Sin: shut up!**

 **Anyway…**

 **Sin: oh we are not done yet!**

 **One- when did Macey wake up? two- where the hell are Jack and Blue… on second thought, don't answer that second one. I have a feeling I know where they are and what they are…**

 **Macey: each other?**

 **Macey!**

 **Macey: what?**

 **Sigh *sighing* she's hopeless, I swear… anyway…**

 **Macey: what did I do?**

 **Sin: I have no idea**

 **Anyway! yes, Ace has a cousin. That is cool isn't it? will she mention Roger? Just wait to find out! but I do agree, Ace is absolutely terrifying when Roger is mentioned and I know right? A normal person would have run away if a suspicious person suddenly appears out of nowhere and saying they know something and all that. I don't think Rosa is normal… then again, what is 'normal'? I think we would say and answer that question differently, since normal for me might be not be normal for you and visa-versa.**

 **Himeka-**

 **Yes, I am back.**

 **Melody playing cupid? Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out! should you feel sorry for them or not? Hmm… keep reading and find out XD!**

 **Yes, some rules are meant to be broken and Marco is an exception to the rule to Naomi. And if Naomi never crossed that line, then we wouldn't have Macey now would we? Naomi breaking rules, good or bad? Hm… I think good.**

 **Macey has guts for calling Garp an** 'moronic audacious ideologically unsound presumptuous asshole' **? do I need to remind you that this is Macey and does crazy and insane things at times? It has nothing to do with guts. It's more like Macey seems to know to no-fear. And I think we were all laughing at Macey for calling Garp that too. I think we can all understand Macey's feelings. Not many of us like the marines. And yes, last chapter did beat chapter 21.**

 **Oh my god… lols, your right. Everyone with sad pasts are destined to be with the FFP, lols.**

 **Sanae6700-**

 **Yes, Marco and Naomi are both tsunderes in denial aren't they? They do like each other. And yes, it was Happy that says that line from Fairy Tail, isn't it?**

 **Why does everyone want to kill or hit me? Why?!**

 **Oh my god, your right… it does sound like ransom note! Oh god!**

 **Bahaahahaahaha! Macey going GBFBD mode, her own style and way! I love it! that's hilarious! And Shao, poor, poor, poor, Shao. He does have to with for a while now, doesn't he? But I can see why he did it. Garp would have thrown a hissy fit if he didn't.**

 **Garp: oh! Rice cracks!**

 **Macey: that actually worked… *pulls out pen and paper* need to make note of that.**

 **And I know right? If it wasn't for the Marines then Macey wouldn't be sad! Hopefully Sabo does cheer her up, he has done had a good job of that lately, hasn't he? Sabo's a total sweetheart! Have to love him. Is Sabo going to tell Macey first that he is going to join the FFP? Well, wait to read to find out. and yes, even if Sabo doesn't join the Revolutionary Army he will still be helping people, I can see some Slave Auction and Auction Houses being destroyed and raided in the future, can you XD? And don't worry. Sabo won't be going anywhere. Not as long as I have a say with in it. yes, Sabo would get strong trying with Dragon and the Revolutionary Army and all, but well… he's place is with Macey and the Freedom Fighters and we all know it.**

 **Yes, it's a lot of OCs right off the bat and there are more to come. Is Crystal's mum her biological mum? Well, um, yes. there is a backstory to Crystal that will be covered soon, I swear. What kind of parent makes her child eat some weird candy and abandons her like that? Well, one that could care less about said child. Poor Crystal. It is inhuman, isn't it?**

 **Oh Britta, poor sweet Britta, who will soon become Macey's sister like it or not. The poor dear. We have a backstory to cover with her too. She did kill some from a gang and the guy did deserve it. he killed her family.**

 **And yes, all of the OCs, ASL and original storyline characters do have seriously messed up childhoods. Its all sad. And yes, Luffy is as cheerful as ever which does make him cute and Ace and Sabo are here so it's cuteness all around, isn't it? XD. Gotta love the ASL trio.**

 **Marco is such a doting and overprotective parent and he did get away with calling her girl, lucky him! Yes, it is a relief isn't it? and yes, it is very true that Macey didn't punch Luffy and/or Ace because they didn't it insultingly and because they are adorable and because Macey wanted younger siblings. And thanks for loving the Fire Brothers update too.**

 **Faye-**

 **Thank you! Someone else that can tell Macey to not hit me! I do need my creative mind!**

 **Macey: creative mind? What creative mind?**

 ***depressed in corner* that's mean! *whining* Macey's mean!**

 **Macey *rolls eyes*: whatever, just get on with the reviews.**

 **Meanie… *muttering and crossing arms at Macey who just rolls her eyes again* anyway, I think we all would be concerned for and with Marco now, but we all can't help but laugh as we imagine what Naomi will do to him this chapter. Well, you can find out this chapter! I hope you enjoy and like it! I don't think it's what anyone was expecting!**

 **Macey is stubborn? Really? I never noticed… okay, yes I did but that's not the point. I would beg to not cut it too short too, but there's always tomorrow. Macey can always talk to her father the next day, or night. And I know right, it is great that she'll listen to others and hear them out but it is a little sad that she won't mostly listen to whatever it the person says. Or does listen to it but decides to ignore it. I worry and fear for the sanity of her crew too, and Garp too I guess.**

 **Ace learning manners from Macey… it will be… interesting to say the least XD. And I know right? Luffy is so cute and he does get final say in couple names, only because he's cute little shit who wouldn't change his mind once it's made up… why do I feel like I just described a male Macey…**

 **Yes, so many OCs are entering. And I know right? If this is the longest chapter than what does that make chapter 21? Like 1, 150 odd words shorter…**

 **And I know right? No-one better hurt or worse, kill Macey and the FFP. I think we would be sad if that happened and Marco would be on a murderous rampage.**

 **Doflamingo, did he and Naomi meet? Maybe, maybe not. He is a devil evil fruit eater as you said so they might have, or it might have Nix or Nic he met. You never know. And I know right? Doflamingo better not hurt Macey or the others, damn him! He is a sadistic flamingo isn't he? And don't worry about the insults, I kind of suck at them too… where did I get the idea for Macey's insult for Garp then?**

 **Er… I kind of steal it from a meme I have… don't judge me! I read it and thought, 'oh my god, that sounds likes something Macey would say' and well, yeah. I used it.**

 **Sabo and Macey, I believe we all await another moment they share. Which they might not realise is romantic till their older. And I know right? Poor Macey is suffering, poor thing. And yes, Sabo seems to always end up comforting her, doesn't he? It's so cute and sweet.**

 **Nekohime-chan-**

 **Thanks. And yes, Ace protests to hugs and I think we're all happy that Sabo took the chance to hug Macey more. don't worry about double reviewing because you pushed enter by accident. it happens. And I know right? I jus adore the ASL and Macey too! I'm not exactly fond of the marines or Noman either.**

 **Macey and Naomi are amazing aren't they? And thank you. It was a sweet father-daughter moment wasn't it? and I know right? Poor Macey, the Marines are the definition of evil aren't they? They did corrupt Macey's poor innocent mind. I'm sure that Sabo can cheer her up since her a doting father Marco can't. and I know right? Poor Marco doesn't even know his daughter is crying and that she is pain right now. So we can't blame or shouldn't blame him, that's right. How is meant to be there for Macey when he can't and she kind of doesn't say anything either?**

 **I wish Sabo good luck with his brothers too. I think Sabo will spill the beans about joining the Freedom Fighters soon. And don't get me start on Garp and what little sanity he has at times, that damn crazy old man, but at least he has stopped calling Macey girl, kind of.**

 **Yes, so many OCs are coming out to play, and there are more to come! Don't ask me what kind of mother freaking leave their kid alone, the bad kind. Considering we haven't covered much of Crystal's past, it's sad. But in short, her mother is cruel and is not a very nice people, I just hope that Macey and others find little Crys (pronounced as Kris/Chris) soon.**

 **Rosa… yeah, normally people wouldn't follow someone would be highly suspicious so willingly… and he is actually on the FFP side so it's very good indeed. And I hope we hear and see from Rosa again soon. I think everyone wants her and Ace to meet and we all think Rosa shouldn't bring up or talk about Roger to Ace. And yes, Rouge will be a very safe topic. Rosa is sorta like Sabo, just Sabo was neglected by both of his parents. Rosa lost her mother and her father neglected her.**

 **Yes, Doflamingo is an early villain here. We are going to have so much fun with the Doflamingo in this storyline. I hope you all look forward to it. and he better stay away from Macey, the FFP, ASL trio and Law and Cora-san. Don't worry Law and Cora-san, your in safe hands with Red who is taking you to Macey and FFP.**

 **Macey: yay! More hugs!**

 **Hug! *hugging everyone***

 **Ace: why?! *whining***

 **Luffy: yay! Hugs!**

 **Sabo *hugs Macey mostly and says nothing***

 **I really can't wait for older Macey and Sabo, we can some such fun with them. especially with cute and sweet awkwardness and awkward moments.**

 **Shirayuji-**

 **Thank you. Yes, the Marines don't seem think do that? Can anyone actually stand Akainu? I mean, if we don't involve or include Ace's death by his hand. I can't stand or like the man- he's dirty cheat and a manipulator, his form of justice is messed up, he has killed his own men and fellow marines, he has killed innocent people and the guy us a fucking ass over all. now that I think it… does he even have any good points? Because I can't find or think of any…**

 **I believe we are all wishing Lavi good luck with Macey and his future in the FFP. He might need it. but then again, neither him or Jack would be able to stand being marines for even a minute, let alone hour. Probably why Blue is the undercover and is doing the mission solo style- no-one else would able to survive doing it for too long. How Blue can do it beyond the crew. Then again, I haven't covered Blue's and Red's backstories yet…**

 **I'll need to do that sooner or later… *shrug shoulders* we'll get there when we get there. maybe I will make it an omake? Who knows?**

 **Yeah… Macey and Garp fighting is never a good thing…. I think… it doesn't sound good at least anyway. I would be more worried about the state of the ship and the crew if the two did end up fighting on the ship. It will not end well if it happens. So yeah, it's not the brightest idea that would or could happened, is it?**

 **Sabo is so cute, isn't he? And I know right? It is funny and cute how Sabo is more worried about Macey then brothers argument… then again those two fighting isn't rare or anything, so… yeah… I can see why Sabo is more worried about Macey then Ace and Luffy. But yes, it's a shame he still hasn't officially said that he is joining the Freedom Fighters. I think a lot of people are looking forward to seeing Sabo officially join the crew. And yes, ten points for Sin who chose Sabo as Macey's personal comforter, and guess what? That's not going to change any time soon XD!**

 **Yes, poor Macey. Our poor baby. And it was a sweet father-daughter moment, wasn't it? don't worry, there are more to come. Yes, even Macey needs someone to lean and that is most likely going to end up being Sabo looking at how things are going. Isn't a personal comforter like a shoulder to lean on after all?**

 **I say nothing about cliffhangers, as I like them. Mawhahaahaha! *laughing evilly* I do actually have a pretty good evil laugh in real live too. Makes me laugh, makes my 12 and 14 turning 15 year old brothers look at me funny. While my younger sister and other younger brother just shake their heads at me. Mum says it's good and dad asks if I got it from cartoon villain because it reminds of them. Mum says it reminds her of the evil laughter from comedy villains.**

 **I just like it as it sounds kind of like a Disney villain evil laugh to me. I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion. But the only one I listen to is mine and mum's, because my mother is scary when you don't listen to her. Where do you think I get Naomi's scariness from? The muse for it is my mother. Good thing she doesn't read fanfics or I could get in trouble. *shivers at thought***

 **Littleotaku4019-**

 **Thank you. This is a great story, isn't it? and yes, oh no Garp is really pushing his luck. Does he realise (or remember) what the marines did to Macey? Who knows, the man is insanity as membrane sometimes. I swear. And yes, it could be a safe car for Macey and her crew for now (or maybe not with Mystery Shadow Person around) but once the marines, especially some of the higher up ones, realise who and what Macey is, then yes, they will most likely try to manipulate her or something. It's not mostly pride that made Macey turn down the deal/offer. It is small part of the reason why, but the main reason is that Macey is thinker and she knows that if the Marines find out and work out who is she then they will try to use her- like they tried with her mother and uncles. Macey's not an idiot, if there's a chance of someone wanting or trying to use her for her knowledge and stuff as an Aschgate… it would put her crew at risk and that is the last thing she wants. So it's best to avoid all things like that, at least, that's the way Macey sees and thinks of it.**

 **So don't worry, it's just your opinion. Macey isn't dumb enough to put herself in a position where she could or would be used if her real identity is discovered. Yes, so many OCs are coming and sorry, all I know and seem to do are cliffhangers. Keeps everything fun and interesting right!? XD! I believe we're all looking forward to new and the next chapters.**

 **DBZ-**

 **So, how you do like everyone's reaction to young Crystal so far? I like their reactions, they're all want I expected. And don't worry, the Freedom Fighters will be making a quick move to Crys, don't worry about that. How would Cora-san feel about the FFPs? Guilty? Probably. How will Law take the crew as a whole?... I have no idea at this point in time! But I do agree, Kaitlyn and Law will most likely bump heads.**

 **There are so many reasons why you shouldn't get involved in gang, (we're talking about Britta here right?) but there is a story there, that we will cover.**

 **I do agree, Luffy's version of getting rid of the paper would have been more dramatic. Hey, if Macey had the devil fruit I have decided on for her, she would have burn the papers instead of just throwing them overboard into the ocean. And by the way Macey, you shouldn't litter and throw trash into the ocean, it's not good for the environment you know. But yes, everyone has their own reason for why they take up the position. Hawkeyes is for fun and for looking for people worthy to fight with him. Jinbei's is to help his people and protect the former slaves in the crew. Kuma's I think was meant to be a spy for Dragon and co. Crocodiles was for revenge. Hancock's is to protect her island and her people in an kind of odd and weird way. And they're the only people and reasons I can think of right now…**

 **Kaitlyn is definitely capable of keeping her composure which would only improve, looking bored but dying of laughter on the inside is a great skill. She does deserve a medal for that since the were either laughing or were confused.**

 **Mystery man, he be will popping up again. and yes, he has appeared in one or many two of other stories… I know it is definitely one. I can't remember if he makes an appearance in the other one I am thinking of or not…**

 **Yes, the sisters appear. I was wondering and thinking of when to bring them in and I thought where I have done it was the perfect time and place. I hope you agree. How long till they come across the FFP? Well, soon-ish, that's all I will say. Trying to decide if it's before or after their fight/encounter with Arlong, which will be interesting to say the least for what I have planned.**

 **Yes, Ace's cousin is here. And he will have mixed feelings about her. Happy that he meets and get to know someone who is from his mother's side and who kind of knew her, but he will be upset when she asks him what happened to her. There are so many questions that the two could ask other, about not only each other but about their families and stuff as well.**

 **Yes, Doflamingo would be making his move after Vergo give him any information on Macey that is available. Blue most likely won't be able to find and destroy it all before it gets to Doflamingo. But one thing I can say, is that he will not know who Macey's father is unless he works it out himself. which he could, he is a very smart man. But there is no paperwork or records (official or unofficial) on who Mace's father is. and yes, Blue would be able to warn the crew that Doflamingo is after them when he finds out.**

 **It was very nice to have Macey talk to her dad, it was a very cute father-daughter moment. And I know right? Sin did do the right thing in thinking of brining and getting Sabo to Macey during her breakdown. There are others who could work or help- like Shao or West, but not to the same extent as what Sabo and his presence can.**

 **AceAyane-**

 **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell part of the secret of our shadow person! And that's right, they don't who it is and how it'll happen and how it will work out, only you and I do. So *evil laughter* mawhahahha!**

 **I love the chapter and the reviews too! They're always so interesting and fun and funny right?! I can't wait to see the fans reaction to our shadowy friend either. It is going to be interesting! And fun! And probably funny too. Can't forget thoses. And thanks for helping for the beta reading for the main story too. Love ya! Right Macey? Ace? Sabo? Luffy? FFP?** **Original text**

 **Everyone: right! Love ya AceAyane!**

 **anyway, on with the omake chapter!**

* * *

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake

Chapter 3: Naomi and Marco- Please don't hit me again…

 _Mid-September Marco- 17 turning 18, Naomi- 19 turning 20_

A littler while earlier 

Naomi dusted herself off as Marines- young, old, middle-aged- pretty much all of them that had come into the pub- a small squad of fifty marines… hey, don't judge or say a thing. A group of fifty was small to Naomi, she has travelled with pirate crews and group with much longer number, smaller numbers as well… okay, maybe fifty is more like a medium size group. But that's not the point, the point is- she handled it.

"Assholes," was all she said as she packed up her stuff and people were just staring at Naomi as she had grown a second head or something. And a few of them looking at her as if she was insane or something, not that she blames them. Not many people would do that to the Marines nor could they call them names like bastards or assholes nor would anyone really fight against and win against the Marines. But Naomi has been taught and trained to handle these kind of situations and others have not, so, yeah.

"Can I get my food to go please?" Naomi asked the waitress who seemed to holding onto Naomi's food. She had a feeling that there were more Marines nearby and she didn't want to bother the poor people or staff or owner here any longer than she had too. If the Marines wanted her then they come at her, just, not with so many innocent people around. They have nothing to do with this and Naomi doesn't anyone getting hurt because of her or because of this. That wasn't fair to them.

Anyone who she hurts if a different matter altogether of course. Like that cute idiot blonde who has the phoenix devil fruit, whose nose she broke. Stupid cute idiot for getting in the middle of her fight. Doesn't he realise he is going to get himself hurt, seriously injured and/or killed doing that type of thing? Naomi could have killed or hurt him! Thinking he was with that Norman and his crew!

And what the hell was he thinking when he got involved in her fight anyway?! what if she didn't hurt him? What if someone else did!? What if Norman or one of his crew had sea-stone weapons on them or something!? He could have gotten hurt or injured or killed! The kid just can't go around getting involved in other people's fights! Forget that she had the whole thing handled and sorted! He shouldn't be butting his nose into other person's business! It's that kind of thing that gets you killed, injured or worse! Even with devil fruit that can heal like his phoenix one! One wrong move… if he is at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people… he could have actually and physically die!

Devil fruits aren't all powerful! They're not indestructible like someone think they are! They have weaknesses you know!

The young girl who had Naomi's food nodded her head quickly as she raced back to the kitchen and put the food into a container for Naomi to take away.

All Naomi could do was curse the damn Marines. This place shouldn't have that many Marines! It's meant to be a neutral territory! Or under pirate control! It doesn't have a marine base here! And Naomi had been looking forward to sitting down at the tavern as she went through her map to find out where she is, but no, the fucking Marines had to make an appearance and ruin her plans to relax while worked out she was! Do the Marines have idea how stressful and annoying they are?! Or how stressful and annoying they are making this situation for Naomi!?

They're lucky she didn't kill them all! She only broke one person's neck, only one of them! Will the person survive it? who cares? He was being pompous jackass, the man had no manners what so ever! She told him to stop calling her girl, but did he listen? NO! so he only got what he deserved! And if he ends up dying or is dead, well it's his OWN fault! And to make things worse, there wasn't a piano in sight! Naomi was in a annoyed, pissed off and stressed off mode right now and there was no piano that she could play in sight!

What…? She likes playing the piano to relax. It's a good way to relax, well, at least Naomi thinks it is. she always finds it relaxing to play, especially when she is in a bad mood, like she is right now. Okay, fuck this shit. Naomi is going back to her ship, once she gets her food. Where's the food? She's hungry!

Food is another good way to get Naomi out of a bad mood too. Naomi loves food, but then again, she's D. And from Naomi's understanding all D.'s seemed to have a thing with food. Herself and her family are a good example of that. So was Roger. There was also some guy that Naomi had about from her brother Nicholai in the Marines, a Monkey D. Garp she thinks he's name was. He was into food too. So all D.'s that she knows or has heard of, are all into food.

"Your food Miss," the young waitress said to Naomi. The young waitress was shaking a little. probably scared of Naomi, not that Naomi blamed her.

Naomi smiled sweetly as she took the food and hand over 100, 000 belli. She had kind ordered a lot of food and had broken a few things when she took the Marines out. Plus, she kind of felt bad about scaring the staff and owner. Then Naomi put 5, 000 Belli into the girl's pocket. That was for her, just for the girl. Since, though she was scared of Naomi, was still brave enough to talk to her and be polite.

"Keep the change," Naomi smiled taking the food then smiled when the girl noticed the money in her pocket. "And that's for you. A tip for having to deal with scary little old me. Bye." Naomi smiled and waved as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" a female voice shouted.

Naomi stopped and looked behind her to see a girl a few years (Naomi is guess three or four years) younger than her- about a hundred and seventy-one centimetres tall, long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was down and out, wearing long black jeans, dark brown laced boots, a grey, black and white shirt and a dark red jacket plus a pink head band to keep her hair out of her eyes. She also had glasses on the top of her head. Who was she? And who was the guy with her?

He seemed be around Naomi's height so a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres tall with thick brown hair and emerald green eyes and he was wearing black pants, sandals and light blue shirt. Who are these two? Naomi doesn't recognise them.

"Your Naomi, right?" the girl said getting up and coming over to her.

Did she not just hear the Marines talking to Naomi?

"Mel…" the guy said coming after her.

"Shut up West! I'm not talking to you!" the girl turned and glared at her friend a bit. Which Naomi couldn't help but chuckle at. Naomi didn't think that the glare was all that scary but the guy, West, didn't seem to like it so he shut up pretty quickly. Then she was all smiles as she acted like she didn't just glare at her friend which did make Naomi laugh. She liked this girl! "St. Claire Melody, but you can call me Melody or Mel." As she put her hand out for Naomi to shake.

"Aschgate D. Naomi," Naomi smiled at the girl and shook her hand. Naomi liked her. "But you can call me Naomi. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard you were looking for us!" the brunette teen smiled.

Looking for them…? what…? Wait! Did that mean…!

"You're with Edward Newgate's crew?" Naomi asked- a little excitedly and happily. That was the only crew or people that she was currently really looking for. So this Melody chick had to be with him!

"Right!" Melody smiled. "I'm a nurse in training on Pops' ship."

Pops…? Who was that…?

"Oh, that's what we call our Captain," she smiled and explained to Naomi, since most people wouldn't know who she was talking. "He sees us more like a family than a crew really, so we're both! A family and a crew all in one. It's great!"

That actually sounds nice… kind of unusual, not weird, just unusual. But still, it sounded nice to be a part of something like that. It almost sounded like he was giving them a place to be belong and be, without caring about what anyone else thinks. Because Naomi is pretty sure that they have been teased and picked on a bit because of it.

"That sounds interesting," Naomi couldn't help but smile.

"You don't think it's weird? Most people do," Melody commented.

"Please," Naomi couldn't help but laugh and wave it off. "You think that people think that's weird? Try being a devil fruit researcher- where people either say what I am researcher is either fake or a myth. Or people try to use you for your knowledge on the topic. Though, not as bad as people trying and thinking they can trick you into calling something that isn't a devil fruit, a devil fruit. Though it's not as bad as when you get invited to hang out with a crew so you can study their devil fruit or the eater of a fruit, then they try to steal your research or try to force you into telling them everything you know about the fruit. Or other fruits and their eaters." That was just plain old annoying, well, at least it was to Naomi.

Naomi was still a bit of a bad mood because of the Marines, but she was a slightly better mood now talking to Melody and West, though mostly Melody.

"That sounds annoying," Melody commented.

"It is," Naomi sighed. It truly was annoying, especially after they make deals and the other party decide they don't want to keep with it. Naomi has been to break bones when that happens- because it was just annoying and rude. "Would I be able to meet your captain and maybe talk to him later? I have a few things I need to do right now."

"Of course! We're at the West Docks," Melody smiled and nodded. "I'll let Pops know. I'm sure he will be more than happy to talk to you and help you out however he can!"

The West Docks? That's where Naomi was too!

"Cool! I'm at the West Dock as well," Naomi smiled. "Just stand near wherever you ship is and I will meet you there. Say in, three and half hours?"

"Sure!" Melody nodded. "You can join us dinner too if you like. I don't know how long your talk with Pops will take or be. And I bet depending on how it is and how it goes, Pops will insist for you to stay with us for at least dinner."

Food…

The best and ultimate biding item, well, at least it is with Naomi. Other than devil fruits and devil fruit eaters of course.

"Oh you so have a deal there!" Naomi grinned. "But just to warn you to warn your chef, I eat a lot." If anything goes by how much food Naomi seems to be carrying and has on her now is any hint to that.

"Oh, if you're going to the West Docks now I'll show you which one our ship is now then!" Melody smiled as she ran back to where she had been sitting and grabbed her bag. Melody had already eaten her food and she isn't much of a drinker.

"Sure, I don't mind," Naomi smiled as she waited for Melody.

"Mel…" West said trying to get her attention but all he got was said person sticking her tongue out at him and ignore him as she walked off with Naomi.

"So what is your crew name?" Naomi asked as her and Melody walked out the door.

"Whitebeard Pirates!" Melody grinned. "I have no idea why, but that's what we call yourselves and what others calls Pops."

That is what the bartender from the island that Roger had dropped Naomi at had called Edward Newgate when she first asked about the man and how to find him, six months ago. They had called him Whitebeard.

"Cool, interesting name," Naomi smiled as they walked together. "Named after the Captain then I take it?"

"Yep!" Melody laughed and smiled.

"Aschgate D. Naomi?" a voice said as Melody and Naomi had left the tavern and walked towards the West Dock.

Who the hell wants her attention now!?

"Yes?!" Naomi answered really annoyed then kind of paled. Like HOLY MOTHER OF THE FUCKING SEA GODS! Just how many Marines are there!? It's like a whole fucking Warship if not more! Seriously man, just like what the fuck!?

Naomi doesn't think she can win a fight against this many Marines… if it was Pirates, maybe, she would be able to find a way. But with Marines? It was kind of a different story, especially when she had a pirate with her right now. Naomi cannot let Melody get caught or in trouble because of her or because the Marines want her. Naomi does not like bringing other people into her problems or troubles. "Melody, leave right now."

"But Naomi…" Melody started as the Marines just rushed at them.

Fuck! Fuck! Just fuck!

* * *

 _Five minutes later…_

"Let her go!" Naomi shouted as she as kicked and broken another Marine's knee. This was why Naomi worked alone, so she doesn't have to worry about others. Naomi works alone for this very reason! She can't stand people to get hurt or involved in her work or problems. Naomi can't let Melody- even if she barely knows the younger girl, get hurt because her! "Let her go!"

Naomi activated her Conqueror's Haki and it knocked several of the marines and as Naomi ran over to Melody to make sure she was okay. Fuck… this is not a fight that Naomi can win… there are too many Marines for her to fight, especially consisting she fought fifty of them barely ten minutes ago and just used up nearly all of her Haki between them, these guys and her using her Conqueror's Haki to help free/save Melody. Naomi can tell she is running out of energy.

"Run, now," Naomi told Melody as she pushed the girl towards to the West Docks behind them more. "I'll meet up with you later."

"But Naomi…" Melody said noticing that Naomi looked tried.

"No point in both of us getting caught," Naomi smiled as Melody just stared at her. The older girl was protecting her? "Go Melody."

Melody slowly nodded her head and ran for it. She wasn't going to let the Marines take Naomi away! But Melody wasn't strength enough to find them herself… she needed Pops and the others! She needed to get back to the ship before it was too late! She had to get back to them before the Marines took Naomi away! They were close to the ship!

Melody just prays she makes it in time…

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Naomi struggled against the sea-stone chains that one of the Marines had managed to wrap around her. Fuck Naomi's head hurt… the chain had some kind of ball at the end of it and had hit her in the head before. Fuck… low on energy, fucking headache, being kidnapped by the fucking Marines and being carried like a sack of fucking potatoes over someone's shoulder…

Well, just because Naomi is low on energy and has a headache doesn't mind she is going to be quiet or take this insult by the marines laying or sitting down. They want to kidnap her? Fine, she will make sure that the whole island that that's what they're doing then.

Fucking assholes.

Naomi hates to admit it… but… she needs help… from anyone… she doesn't care from who right now, she just needs help… though, if the help happens to come from a certain cute blonde if he was here then Naomi won't complain and she promises whatever sea gods are listening to her prays right now that she will apologise to him if he randomly appeared again and saved her.

"LET GO ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Naomi yelled at them but they just ignored her.

Naomi isn't going to be picky about who saves or who comes to save her right now, even if apologising goes against her pride. She just needs help, though she hates to admit it, she really is in trouble and really needs someone's help…

If these were normal chains, Naomi might be able to do something about them but they're fucking sea-stone. It is one of the fucking hardest substances on the fucking planet and in all of the Blues and on both sides of the Grandline. There was no way in hell that Naomi was going to be able to break it!

Naomi is going to kick their asses if she can manage to get out of this! Can someone just help her already! Please!

"AS SOON AS I GET OUT THIS SEA-STONE I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES!" Naomi screamed at the Marines again, and they just ignored her again. Naomi was struggling the best she could, but she was failing to get out of the sea-stone.

"Let her go!" a familiar voice shouted as Naomi felt herself fall as someone had tackled and taken out the guy that had been carrying her.

What…? Who…?

"Phoenix…" Naomi said as she managed to look at who was helping her. No way… it was cute blonde guy who she had met with the Phoenix Devil Fruit Powers… had he gotten taller in these past six months?

"Marco!" another person shouted as he kicked several Marines in the face, stomach and gut then knocked them out with either a well-placed kick or punch or hit to the neck.

Marco… was that his name…? Naomi stared at the blonde who was guessing was Marco, the damn cute and now taller blonde… holy mother fuck and heaven forbid… Marco was just Naomi's type… why does he have to be a devil fruit eater?! It was a clear researcher rule that they do not sleep or get involved with any of their research subjects! But fuck… Naomi so wants to break that rule right now…

"Get Naomi out of the sea-stone chain Col!" Marco shouted at the other guy as he was fighting against the Marines. "Now!"

The guy Col sighed as ran over to Naomi and stared to pick the lock on the sea-stone as well had a snail on the ground next to him.

"Jozu here," the snail said.

"Come down eight or ten ships from the Moby right now!" Col shouted at the snail. "Marco started a fight with the marines and it's just him, me and some girl called Naomi here to fight them! and I'm going to pick the lock on Naomi's chains! We'll explain when you guys get here just hurry!"

"On our way Col," Jozi said as Naomi could hear a female voice talking to Jozu and coming through the snail suddenly.

"Jozu! You need to help me! There's this person getting kidnapped by the Marines! She's the one who broke Marco's nose six months ago!"

What…?

Naomi looked over at Marco. That female voice sounded like Melody and she was talking to the guy who Col was talking to and Col was with Marco… did that mean that Melody was with Marco too…? But Melody was a part of the crew that Naomi has been looking for… did that mean… did that mean… was Marco apart of Edward Newgate's, aka Whitebeard, was Marco a part of that crew too…? Which means she has been avoiding the crew that she has been looking for…? Since she has been avoiding Marco.

Wait a minute… Naomi can worry about that later. She has something else that decides her attention right now.

Naomi looked annoyed as she head-butted Col as hard as she could. The asshole called her a girl! She's not a girl! When will people stop calling her and treating her like a child?! She's an adult and a respected researcher! At least, she's respected where she is from- Isila. But that's not the point right now. The point is this Col guy was being disrespectful! He shouldn't be calling her girl!

"Don't call me girl you asshole! My name is Naomi and I am a devil fruit researcher! Plus I'm almost twenty! I'm not a girl! I will kick your ass if I hear you call me that again!"

* * *

Colin so hated Marco right now. They were starting a fight with the Marines outnumbered and outpowered most likely too, why he called Jozu for help. The ship wasn't that far away so the others should get here soon. Hell, Pops could just shake the air and ground around them even too for all Colin cared. They just need help to fight the fucking Marines!

But what Colin was really annoyed with was this chick Naomi. She was fucking ungrateful! And fuck she has a fucking hard head! That head-butt hurt!

"Don't call me girl you asshole! My name is Naomi and I am a devil fruit research!" Naomi yelled at him like he had insulted her or something. All he did was call her girl! "Plus I'm almost twenty! I'm not a girl! I will kick your ass if I hear you call me that again!"

So she was a year older than Colin. Who fucking cares? Head butting him over the small comment of 'girl' is fucking overkill! It fucking hurt! And Colin swears that his forehead is now bleeding because of it!

"You're lucky I can't punch and break your nose," the Naomi chick told Colin making his shiver. Why does he have a feeling that if she managed to punch him that she would end up doing worse than just a broken nose to him?

What hell has Marco gotten Colin into?

Marco didn't bother looking back at Col after he told him to get Naomi out of the chains, he had other things to worry about. Like the Marines right here in front of him. Col is probably going to want to struggle or kill Marco later. Oh well, Marco can deal with it when it comes to that later. Right now, he had to keep these Marines away from Colin so he can set Naomi free and the fight will look more like going their way. And hopefully Colin was able to call Jozu and get him and some of the others to come over here and help too.

Marco kicked another Marine in the gut and flipped another into some of his fellow marines.

Come on! How long does it take to unlock a lock on some chains and get them off someone!? Seriously!

Marco heard a crack and Naomi shouting about something. God damn it… she didn't just kill Colin did she? Because Marco does not want to explain that to anyone! Marco looked behind him quickly as did a spin around round house kick. Oh thank god Col was still alive, he just might end up having a headache and… Col's forehead is bleeding… Marco is never going to hear the end of this from Colin, he just knows it.

Maybe Marco should have warned Colin that Naomi has a little bit of a temper and from Marco's understanding she doesn't like being called girl…

Oh well, too late. Not much Marco or Colin can do about it now. Col just might talk to Marco for a few days.

Marco turned his attention back to the marines. Marco better hurry up this up and Colin better hurry up too. Because Marco is probably going to need help…

A shiver went up Marco's spine which could only one thing.

"DUCK!" Marco shouted as he pretty much turned his back to the marines and jumped on top of Naomi and Col as they felt the air around them, the ground and the very sky itself shake. It seems that Pops heard about Marco and Col fighting the marines.

Colin was on the ground still trying to the pick the lock as the Marines fell down, looking horrified and terrified as they were trying to work out what was happening. While Marco was right on top of Naomi, kind of really close to her face which made him blush and look away from her and he hadn't noticed where one of his hands was…

"Hi… again…" Marco said.

"Hi yourself," Naomi said in a voice Marco wasn't sure what to make of. She didn't sound mad… but at the same time, she didn't sound happy. "I don't think we introduced ourselves to each other the first time we met. Aschgate D. Naomi but most people either call me Naomi or Aschgate."

"Fennec Marco," Marco answered. "But most people call me Marco, Marco the Phoenix or Phoenix."

"It's… nice to meet you Marco," Naomi smiled and said happily.

Marco felt his heart stop. She was smiling… she was actually smiling! Marco had actually made the gir… the people who death glared him pretty much every time she saw him to actually smile! So does that mean that she won't broke his nose this time? She's not going to try to punch him again right? She wasn't going to break his nose again, right? Or break any other broke or body part of his, right? Please don't let her hit him again…

"Can you stop feeling me up?" Naomi said in the voice that Marco couldn't read.

What…? Stop… what?!

Marco looked down and blushed even harder when he noticed where his hand was. Right on her breast… fuck, now there was a completely and utterly different reason for her to kill or break any bone in his body now… fuck… Marco was dead, she was going to kill him!

"Bold move birdie," Colin smirked at Marco as he finally got the chain unlocked and the world stopped shaking.

Marco sat up as quickly as he could, completely and utterly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. And of course moved his hand away from Naomi's breast as quickly as he could too.

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that happen!" Marco tried hoping to try to explain himself. "It was an accident I swear!"

Colin was snickering as Whitebeard come over and he stood in front of them and pointed his weapon of choice at the marines. And said Marines looked like they were shitting themselves, Pops was always good at scaring the hell of people, especially the Marines.

"Attack my children will ya?" Whitebeard said making a few of the marines shake when they realised who he was. He was Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, rival of Gold Roger! Holy shit what have they gotten themselves into?! This is going to get them killed! They need to run and leave, now! "Leave now before I kill you all!" he didn't need to repeat or say it again as the Marines high-tailed it out of there.

Jozu ran over with Melody, West come over hugging Melody quickly. Asking her if she was okay and all she did was ignore him to help Colin who had a bleeding forehead. What? She was nurse and doctor in training, she can worry about West later. Right now, Colin needed his forehead cleaned a bandage put on there… but what the hell what to get and give Colin a bleeding forehead anyway?

"We meet again Miss Aschgate," Pops smiled at Naomi who was kind of speechless as she looked up at the man. They could see it written on her face. Damn he's huge. Whitebeard and the others were used to that.

"Your Edward Newgate?" Naomi slowly said, like holy mother of all things sane and good that man was FREAKING huge. And Naomi had thought that Roger was tall! He has nothing in height compared to Whitebeard. Then she looked at Marco who was still on top of her, which she kind of like but she kind wanted to get the sea-stone chains off too, so he kind of needed to get off her. "You can get off me now you know."

Some of the others whistled, laughed and were teasing Marco while Whitebeard just laughed it off and Marco quickly got off Naomi and apologised, again.

Naomi got the sea-stone off herself without any problems now that the lock was gone. Once Melody was done with Col and his bleeding forehead, which he was refusing to say how he got, Melody hugged and kind of went first into Naomi's boobs which made a lot of the guys whistle again. they thought it was 'hot'.

"Naomi! I'm glad you're okay!" Melody smiled as she hugged the older teen.

"Me too Melody," Naomi smiled then glared at the guys who all went silent under Naomi's glare. Like damn fuck she was scary. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Marco was impressed, he needs to learn to glare as good as that.

"Pops!" Melody smiled as she dragged Naomi to him. "This is Naomi! The one who broke Marco's nose!"

Marco groaned as he face palmed himself. he never should have told Melody about how he got his broken nose or who the person was. And Pops already that Naomi was the one who broke his nose! He was there when it happened! And all he did was laugh about it and say that he liked Naomi and wants her to join the crew! Other than that, he did nothing about it!

"That girl seriously broke Marco's nose?" one of the crew said.

Naomi twitched and death glare the man who pissed himself and everyone around him ran away from him as quickly as they could, not wanting to be in the way. "What was that?"

Marco sighed, he was going to have to step him, wasn't he? Great. Please, please, please, for the love of all things sand and good! Do not punch him again!

"Miss Aschgate," Marco started which made her look at him and he flinched. Shit, she was going to punch him. Wasn't she?

"Naomi," she told him in a serious voice.

"Miss Naomi…" Marco tried to start again only to stop as she took a step towards him. Marco couldn't help but gulp and close his eyes, as he expected her to punch him again.

"Naomi!" she said in a more childish voice.

What…?

Marco opened up his eyes to see Naomi in front of him with her cheeks puffed like a child when angry. Her arms were cross as well as she just stared him in the eyes. Acting a little childish and Marco wasn't sure what to make of it. she was trying to kill him or trying to break his nose again… she… she looked a like mad and annoyed child right now… what…?

"N-a-o-m-i," she repeated. "No Miss or anything. Just call me Naomi."

What…?

"Right…" Marco nodded. "Okay, sorry. Naomi…" Marco wasn't going to die or get a broken bone then?

Naomi smiled again and Marco was still unsure what to make of it. what was going on right now?

"He has a bleeding forehead because called me a girl and I head-butted him," Naomi told Melody as everything was perfectly fine and normal. Which is was NOT! What the hell is going on right now!? Marco thought she was going to try to kill him again or something!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Melody laughed. She couldn't help it- first Naomi broke Marco's nose by punching him then she gave Colin a bleeding forehead by headbutting him. It was just too funny to Melody.

Naomi looked back at Marco again and sighed. Oh god… what now?

"Look," Naomi said facing Marco and looking away from him, blushing slightly. Naomi was blushing? Why the hell was she blushing?! This makes no sense to Marco right now what so ever!

Naomi promised and agreed with herself if Marco saved her (aka if a certain cute blonde with phoenix powers saved her), that she would shallow her pride and apologise. She might as well get this over and done with. "I guess… I guess I owe you a thank you and an apologise." Naomi told Marco.

What…? Just… what?

"Thank you for helping me and for saving me," Naomi said. Was this for this real? Or was Marco imaging it? "And… I'm sorry I overreacted to you trying to save me six months ago and breaking your nose. I just don't like people stealing my fights." Was this for real…? "But don't do it again and I will just break your nose again and I won't be apologising!"

Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. Naomi thanked Marco for saving her this time, she had thanked and apologised to Marco for saving her six month ago and apologised for breaking his nose, then threated to do it if Marco go into a middle one of her fights again and said she wasn't going to apologising. Whitebeard loved this girl! She was perfect! She would fit into his crew perfectly!

"Now Whitebeard-san," Naomi smiled as she faced him- acting a little girly and all innocent, everything that this girl is not. Which only it even more funny to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead brat," he smiled.

Brat? Brat! Brat!? Naomi could hear the humour behind the word, so he wasn't trying to be disrespectful. She thinks… But it's not like he was trying to be respectful either… Naomi wasn't sure what to make of that word or this man… other than one thing… she kind of liked him, and the word. She way preferred to be called brat then girl.

"I heard and now have seen that you are a devil fruit eater," Naomi slowly said as she seemed to be making up her mind on either to attack the old man or not. She decided not to. Only because he hadn't called her girl but brat instead. but she was still trying to work out if he was really being disrespectful or not when he had called her it. "And I'm devil fruit researcher… do you mind if I hang out with you guys for a bit to research your fruit and powers? And anyone else in the crew who is a devil fruit eater?" like a cute blonde called Marco.

"Like Marco, Jozu and myself?" Whitebeard smiled. "I see no problems with that, as long as you don't share your findings with anyone you shouldn't and as long as you don't mind sharing your results and information with us."

"I would never share my information with anyone but my family," Naomi told Whitebeard. "I am happy to talk to each of my research subjects about their results, but no-one else. For example, I will not share Marco's findings and results with you and vice-versa. The only people beside myself who will see this information as a whole with be my family. Mostly my brothers Nix and Nic… scratch that, mostly one of them my brothers, my younger brother Nic. The other brother, my older brother Nix, is doing his own research elsewhere with a different research and subject group. As long as you understand that and that I will not share any other information I have collected on devil fruits and/or their eaters. I think we will work and get along perfectly just fine."

"Of course," Whitebeard nodded. "You are perfectly fine to travel and stay with us. Melody? Why don't you and Jozu help Naomi move her ship and things to the ship? And Melody, why do you find Naomi a bed with the nurses as well please?"

"Oh wow no," Naomi said looking at Whitebeard. "I need an actual room to be able to put my things in and to keep my research notes in. you know, one with a lock so I can make sure that people don't try to look at my notes." Not like they would be able to the reads anyway… "And don't ask me to trust you, I don't trust anyone. Especially Pirates, no offence meant. I have had people betray and lie to me too many times to just trust you or anyone just like that. And I have to have the room to myself too."

Marco was thinking over what room that they could put Naomi in that had a lock that she would have to herself, but there weren't really any rooms…

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll fine Naomi a room," Marco told Pops as took off running to the ship. He was sure there was a spare room on the ship somewhere with a lock where she could be by herself and have it to herself.

"Okay then, while Marco looks for a room for Naomi," Whitebeard smiled then noticed that Naomi seemed to be disappointed for some reason. But why? Whitebeard watched Naomi as she watched Marco run off to the ship. Was that it? was she disappointed to see Marco to leave? "Melody, Jozu and Colin can help Naomi move her things and bring her ship to ours. I'm sure we can find a place for it."

"Come on Naomi!" Melody smiled as she took Naomi's hand and dragged her. "Let's go! It will be so good to have another girl on the ship! And one who isn't a nurse! Maybe you can show me how to fight!"

Naomi smiled and laughed a little at how happy Melody was about having her stay with them. "Sure," Naomi smiled.

"She knows how to fight?" someone commented and that earned them a place with their back on the ground with Namoi right above them with her fist right in their face.

"Yes, she knows how to 'fight'," Naomi told the guy who was shitting himself. "Wanna go?!"

"No…" he squeaked.

"I bet you're a better fighter than most of the guys in the crew," Jozu said to Naomi. Not trying to butter her up or anything, just making a statement of fact from what he has heard about her and was judging by what had just seen with her. Plus, she seemed very fit and was very nimble, flexible and fast. There was no way she wasn't a good fighter. Nothing about this chick said 'damsel' to Jozu. In fact, it more said warrior to him.

"Thanks," Naomi smiled as he got off the terrified man. "But if that's true, your crew in a world of trouble if one little girl can kick most of their asses."

"I wouldn't call you a little girl," Jozu commented. "More like a female warrior." Thinking that saying warrior princess might not end well for him.

Half of the crew expected Naomi to try and hit or punch or break something of Jozu's for calling her girl but she just shrugged it off and did nothing… wait what?

"What? Like a warrior princess or someone from Amazon Lily?" Naomi laughed and waved it off. "Nope. I'm just your normal, typical and everyday devil fruit researcher."

There was nothing normal, typical or everyday about Naomi- devil researcher or not.

"She's normal?"

"She's typical?"

"She's everyday?"

"She does know she's the ONLY devil fruit researcher we're met, right?"

"She knows she's the only devil fruit researcher we're ever heard of, right?"

Naomi's eye twitched in annoyance as she death glared the guys talking who were making the comments and they were all cowering and hiding Pops. Damn she was one scary person!

"Why didn't you hurt Jozu for calling you girl!?" Colin shouted at Naomi. Not understanding why she had head-butted him for calling it but did nothing to Jozu. Sure, the guy was kind of big and shit, but Colin had a feeling that wouldn't have stopped Naomi. So why didn't she try to hurt him!? Just because he's a devil fruit eater!?

Naomi grabbed his shirt and pulled him a little to be at her eye sight. "Listen here Minster 'I am just taller than you'." Was she seriously calling Colin that? "Shut up before I head-butt you again. When he said it he wasn't being disrespectful. When you said it, you were. So any more stupid questions?"

What…?

"There's a difference?" Colin had dumbly commented and said. Of course he said what he was thinking out loud, of FUCKING course he did!

"Yes of course," Naomi said, almost spitting in his face. "Anything else?"

"No…" Colin shook.

"Good," Naomi said as she let go of him. "Now, where we were?" talking to Jozu and Melody again like that never happened.

Terrifying, that's the only word that Colin can think of when thinking of Naomi or describing her. The fucking chick was fucking insane and fucking terrifying! And Pops wants her to sail with them!? is he fucking insane!? She'll kill everyone before the week is up!

"Pops, please tell me your kidding about her travelling with us," Colin pretty much begged. He wasn't going to survive with her travelling with them!

"Of course, son," Whitebeard said. "I don't want to her to travel with us."

Oh fucking thank god!

"I want her to join us," Whitebeard smiled.

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! Colin and everyone else was going to die! It was official, Whitebeard was trying to kill his crew. Why!?

"Now go help them with Naomi's things Colin," Whitebeard told him.

Colin hated his life. He hated his captain. He hated Melody who has pretty much become Naomi's best friend. He hated Marco. He hated Jozu. He hated the crew for not speaking up and not protesting to Pops and just accepting to have Naomi travel with them, though Colin and them all knew that there was no point in trying to change Pops' mind. Once it was made up, it was made up and nothing anyone said or did could get him to change it.

"Hey Melody?" Naomi smiled. "Can we go shopping before we leave?"

"Sure, why?" Melody nodded with a smile.

Naomi smirking herself as she looked over to the Whitebeard ship and could see Marco moving around. What? Naomi has good sight and she needs it in her job.

"I want some different and new clothes," Naomi smiled to herself. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone. "Something in a different colour."

"Really?" Melody smiled and asked. "What? Like in pink or red or yellow or something?"

"I was more thinking something in purple." Naomi smiled as Jozu just raised his eye-brows up at Naomi. Something in purple? Really now? And why was that?

"Why purple?" Melody asked confused.

"It's my new favourite colour," Naomi answered and that was all she was going to say on the topic. She was totally not going to say it was because she was liked Marco and she wanted to get his attention and she was going to break like, the number one as a researcher- which is, don't sleep with your research subjects. But Naomi can't help, she has never liked anyone as much as she liked Marco before. So to Naomi, Marco was worth breaking that rule with and for. The other researchers and her brothers and cousins will probably be pissed and might kill her over it, but it was so going to be worth. Naomi just knows it.

To Naomi, Marco was just so worth it. Even if it seems she has to or might have to give her up official status as a researcher because of it. It doesn't mean she can't do the research or be a researcher unofficially. It just might mean that instead of her name being on research notes, that she is just as a resource. Naomi doesn't know how or why she knows this relationship is going to be worth it, but she just does. She knows that Marco is going to be, no that Marco will be worth it. but… whether he agrees with it or not, is completely a different matter.

There was no way she was going to admit out loud right now that she liked Marco, like, a fucking lot. God damn the cute fucking blonde! What was he doing to her!? And they aren't even together or sleeping together! Yet, they weren't yet. But if Naomi has it her way. They will be together or at least they will sleep together!

"You sure there's no another reason?" Jozu asked realising what was going on. Naomi was crushing on Marco, wasn't she?

Naomi had a crush, a fucking big one, on Marco. And guess what? Marco just happens to have a crush, a fucking big one, on her right back. So that means that they can be and get together, right?

"What?" Melody asked not sure why Jozu said and asked that.

"Do I need another reason why?" Naomi asked Jozu as if she was daring him to say something. But was also giving him the warning look of- say something else and just see what happens. I'll broke you. I dare you to over-step the mark.

"No, of course not," Jozu said. "What was I thinking?"

Melody looked between Jozu and Naomi, what the hell was going on here? Was Jozu trying to say that Naomi liked Marco? And if that's true, well, Marco likes Naomi so… that means they can be together and end up together, right?

* * *

 **anyway, i hope you all liked the chapter! the next omake chapter is Marco's birthday! and, i kind of had an ideas for a new storya nd wanted your what you thought of it. i love the idea in all honesty and right now since i am having trouble with writing WTA chapters and thinking of doing it. it's a very interesting idea. anyway, the idea is pretty much an** AU. about what if there is a fifth Yonko and nine warlords and other surprises. **it could and would make the world of one piece more interesting i think. i mean 5 instead 4 Yonkos? it would make things interesting right? and am the only one that noticed that there is pretty much 2 War Lords to 1 Emperor? well, close enough to it anyway. that way i said and made it 5 Emperors and 9 Warlords. there seems to 1 less than double.**

 **anyway, i think it would make things interesting- especially when it changes a lot of people's destinies/futures. i will share more on the idea once i have it worked out. i have roughly 50%? give or take- of it worked it, once i have it close to 100% worked out and have written at least three chapters, i might share it so you guys can have a look.**

 **anyway, before Macey complains! lets do the thingy!**

 **Marco: 58 favs**

 **Naomi: 77 followers**

 **Whitebeard: 117 reviews**

 **anyway, till next chapter my friends and fans!**


	25. Chapter 20

**hey guys! we're back! sorry this took so long! the next chapter is almost down, both in the side chapter/story and FFP.**

 **Macey: WE'RE BACK!**

 **i just said that...**

 **Don: you know what Mace is like kerennie.**

 **Macey: to the reviews!**

 **true and... wait, what!? Macey! don't take over!**

 **Sin *sighing*: what else was kerennie expecting to happen?**

 **Macey: okay!**

 **Annoymous- **

**Macey*coving my mouth*: here is the next update!**

 ***in thought* what the hell is Macey doing?!**

 **Jack: captain... your going to kill the author if you are not careful...**

 **Macey: it was a great update wasn't it!? the marines are bastards and jerks! not all of them, but nearly all of them! Akainu and the Celestial Dragons are downright evil, they are PURE evil. i think a lot of people almost don't want the omakes to come since my mum is going to die at the end of it. but there are also going to omakes/side stories that won't involve my parents. so it's all good.**

 **Jack: ... the captain isn't listening to me...**

 **Macey: dad and i don't want mum to die and leave us either. yeah, Luffy is just downright stubborn but he's adorable so that's okay. what would happen if Garp and the Whitebeard Pirate meet? you fear what will and are curious at the same time? i am too! it should be interesting to say the least!**

 ***looks at fans- someone! please help!***

 **Don: don't worry, we won't let Sin kill kerennie.**

 **Sin: don't feel bad for her! every time we hit it's because she deserves it!**

 ***hey!***

 **Blue *hugs Jack*: thank you. we are good and adorable aren't we? but sorry, no details on what we're doing. well, at least not yet. as nothing is happening, _yet._**

 **Jack *blushes hard*: what..?!**

 **Melody: yeah, Naomi and i am did become quick friends. didn't we? *smiling***

 ***is no-one seriously going to help me?!***

 **Jozu: i guess we did become friends quickly.**

 **Colin: i think Marco purposely left me the job of freeing Naomi too. that way he didn't get hurt, but i did.**

 **Marco: i do no such thing.**

 **Colin: Pops should worried about us! why the hell did was all he do was laugh?! *glares at me***

 ***shrugs shoulders- it's not i can really talk right now. Macey is trying to KILL me right now!***

 **Macey: anyway! yes, that's how my mum kidnapped. it is funny that Aunty Mel does keep referring to my mum as 'the one who broke Marco's nose'. should you feel bad?**

 **Marco: yes.**

 **Naomi: no.**

 **Macey *shrugs shoulder*: you can feel bad if you want too but no-one will hold it against you if you don't.**

 **Jack *sighs*: i cant take this any longer... SABO!**

 **Sabo *walks in with Ace and Luffy*: yeah...?**

 **Jack *grabs Sabo and puts him front of Macey*: sorry Sabo *whispering to Sabo***

 **Sabo: what...? *looking behind him to Jack. what is Jack doing and thinking?**

 **Macey: my parents do need to get a room don't they? yes, my mum has a crush and i think everyone is glad that they made up. yes, this is when Noami changed clothes desgins. kerennie likes killing and teasing people with cliff-hangers. you were hoping for a scene...?**

 **Jack: Macey! Sabo wants a hug! *giving Sabo to Macey, said blonde boy was blushing as Macey got distracted and let go of me and hugged Sabo***

 **Macey: Sabo hugs! *more than happy to give hugs* they're the best! *which only makes Sabo blush more***

 **i can breath! *looks to Jack* thank you.**

 **Jack: you looked like you were about to die and we cannot have that happen. only reason why i saved you.**

 **anyway! *now ignoring Jack who just sighs and mutters something about how no-one listens to him which makes Blue hugs him again and say that always listens to Jack* don't worry, you get something this chapter, with the Sabo comforting Macey thing. thank you for the good luck, i'm going to need it...**

 **Luffy: next!**

 **Hikahika- **

**Macey: thanks for reviewing! it is funny and is a really great story isn't it?! more chapers to come! *looking at me evilly* i'll be locking kerennie up to make sure of it.**

 **... *looks at everyone* help me...**

 **Sabo *sighing*: Macey, you can't do that. you know kerennie has been busy with family things, soccer, her Nuzlocke thing, her outside of Fanfic stories, and more and other things. like this short course she is doing.**

 **Macey: shut up Sabo! i know! *but still looks at me evilly* doesn't mean i can't still do it though.**

 **HELP!**

 **Don *sighing*: why do i have a feeling there are going to be sleepless nights in kerennie's future?**

 **Ace: because there will be.**

 **West: does Colin ever survive? well, keep reading and find out!**

 **Blue: West, your a Whitebeard Pirate, you could just tell everyone if Colin survives or not.**

 **West *shivers as i death glare him*: i kind of want to live right now... so... no... no spoilers.**

 **Macey: the other stories are all great too aren't they?**

 **oh, i'm so glad you liked my other stories! i will keep it up the best i can! and i know right? you have to lose the ASL Trio, they are adorable troublemakers!**

 **Macey *hitting me in the head, a fucking again*: i didn't say you could speak or answer the reviews!**

 **shut up Macey! i can do whatever i want, i am the CREATOR!**

 **Macey *hits me again*: yes, my mother's research sure is giving her trouble. but that's to be expected, she is a devil fruit researcher. though, there are many DFR (Devil Fruit Researchers) in my family, like me, mum, my uncles and my other aunts and uncles, my mum's and uncles' cousins.**

 **West: Naomi did work hard to earn the information she has, so did her family and the marines did make it look like she shouldn't have continued it. Did Nix hear about what happened? why did he even join the Marines? thoses are good questions. you will and should find soon. if kerennie gets her act together and writes.**

 **I know what you mean, if it wasn't for Garp, Corazon and some others, i would have lost all hope for the marines too. we actually get to meet some not so bad marines soon. in both Macey's and Naomi's timelines. and yes, West is right. those are good questions and the answers will be relieved soon. as Nix and Nic, both of Macey's uncles and Naomi's brothers make appearances in the side-story soon. and.. oi! West!**

 **West: anyway, here's the update.**

 **Luffy: next!**

 **my creations are all being mean to me... *gets depressed in corner and whines* why!?**

 **Whitestardevil- **

**West: yes, Pops does know no fear. and yes, Macey totally inherited the whole no fear thing from him**

 **Luffy: or me!**

 **Sin: yes, Macey and Garp should calm down and NOT destroy MY ship. and i agree, i have a feeling i am gonna be crying in the future too.**

 **Blue: yeah... no-one should underestimate Mace and Garp.**

 **Sin: what...?**

 **oh thank you, i will gladly take those 1000 points, so will Sin. i wonder how many points i will get with this chapter?**

 **Sabo *blushing*: ...**

 **Sabo does make Macey, doesn't he? such cute moments, and more to come!**

 **Sabo *blushing even more***

 **not all of the OCs are going to end with Macey and the FFP. some are Ace's crew. and there might be one or two for Luffy in the future. plus many Whitebeards. and many some rivals for Macey and Ace along the way too. like their generation/co-supernovas. but other than that, yes, Macey is going to end up with a large crew. not as big as Whitebeards, but still big.**

 **i think we find it annoying that the Marines and others are trying to steal Naomi's hard work. the Marines are pretty lazy, aren't they? They are disrespecting the hard work that the Aschgate Family has done. they have no pride, do that?**

 **i think everyone will be crying over Naomi's death and Macey's sorrow, especially with more to come.**

 **Colin: damn crazy girl!**

 **Naomi: excuse me? *appearing out of nowhere***

 **everyone is gate crashing... again...**

 **Melody: yes, Naomi and i are sure getting along, aren't we?**

 **Naomi: i wonder if it's because we're both devious?**

 **Melody and Naomi *look at each other*: nah.**

 **Melody: am i still with the Whitebeards?**

 **stop! that is a secret for now. and yes, you haven't seen or read about her in the earlier chapters but there is a reason for that. no, i haven't added to her during the edits. all be relieved in all due time, please be patience and wait. and yes, Whitebeard has giving Marco an early birthday, hasn't he? lols. and Colin, poor poor poor Colin. he does look like he is gonna die, doesn't he?**

 **West: yes, Naomi does end up a very important person to us, especially to Marco and Melody. Marco's lover and Melody's best friend. and yeah, they probably won't be missing her hitting them anytime soon, will they?**

 **...**

 **no comment actually.**

 **what is my number 1 fav anime or manga?**

 **hmmm...**

 **hard to choice, there are so many good ones... i like One Piece, of course and Haikyuu. Pokémon is good too. Attack on Titan i have mix feelings about but still like. i like Naruto as well, both versions. BUT if i had to choice one... i would say One Piece and Haikyuu. they're tied first. i love them both, both anime and manga wise.**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Himeka- **

**yes, i think Macey reminds a few people of Luffy. they both know no fear, and both for different reasons as well. and yeah, Luffy is afraid of being smacked by Garp. isn't he? and yes, Macey is gonna be getting a whole LOTTA of siblings. from the wise words of Sheriff Brodie from the movie jaws-** 'your gonna to need a bigger boat'

 **Sin: so yes, we are going to need a bigger ship.**

 **Jack: good thing that Sin is always working on a design for a new ship. hopefully too.**

 **Sin: it is...**

 **yes, poor Colin. he has become Marco's sacrifice**

 **Colin: why?!**

 ***ignoring Colin* i think we were all expecting Naomi to hurt someone, even in her condition. and, well, one of the people saving, one of the people not saving her. *shrugs* Colin's own fault. he called her girl and didn't have a marine a there to shield himself from her wrath.**

 **Colin: yeah, she sure knows have to show her appreciation, doesn't she?**

 **Naomi: do you three want me to kill you?**

 **Colin, me and Himeka *all sweating*: no...**

 **Jozu: yes, i am spared from being hit. i must be lucky.**

 **Naomi: well, yeah, i would have gotten hurt at a little if i hit Jozu without Haki, especially if he turned into diamond. he turns into freaking diamonds for god sakes!**

 **Jozu: Marco and Naomi are made for each other, aren't they?**

 **Naomi; though... i am wondering now... who is stronger, me or Jozu?**

 **How about we DON'T find it. i think someone is going to get hurt... *coughing* mostly likely a innocent standby-er. and yes, of course another cliff-hanger, they're just too fun to write.**

 **Naomi: sorry about the lack of new chapters, they are mostly half-written and should be finished soon. kerennie just has been busier, winter here in the land of OZ (aka Australia) is a busy time for her.**

 **and writer's block was hitting me really hard for a little bit too. anyway, here is a chapter of Macey's new adventures! there are more to come! i promise!**

 **Luffy: next!**

 **... Luffy has said nothing but next or next review... that's weird...**

 **Ace: it is...**

 **Don: we better keep a close on this...**

 **Littleotaku4019- **

**yes, the characters i have created are abusive towards me. i hate! i don't know why they are like this! they are all insanely strong... how the hell am i even alive still?**

 **Jack: who knows *shrugs***

 **i think a lot of us are glad that Macey didn't accept the position of Warlord. i understand why some of them accepted their positions and others, i don't understand or know at all. the Marines, if they find out who Macey or who Ace are... shit will hit the fan, for different reasons with different people. Macey will never hand over her research or her families. the Marines are heartless, aren't they? and the stupid and dumb when they tried to take/kidnap Naomi, especially since Whitebeard wants her to join him and his crew. i think Whitebeard did just just kill Colin saying that he wanted Naomi to join them. and yes, i do believe that Pops has given Marco an early birthday present**

 **is Macey a 'i think before i act' or a 'i act before i think' type of person? i think that Macey is both, sometimes she doesn't think before she acts and other times, she thinks before she acts. the first time she attacked a Celestial Dragon, the flashback one. Macey did not think at all. the second time, well, she kind of half thought it through. the problem with Macey, is that she changes her mind like the wind and she either thinks too much or not enough.**

 **Macey *shrugs her shoulders and doesn't care*: sometime i overthink and other times i under think. it happens to all of us at one point or another.**

 **and i know right? Naomi, normal? that was the first time i heard that in a complete sentence too. Naomi and Normal do not really belong in the same sentence, then again, the same can be said with Macey as well. and i know right? someone who doesn't like being called 'girl' yet doesn't mind insults like 'brat' or something and that has insanely strong power, is anything but normal. and yet again, the same can be said about Macey. so yes, Macey totally inherited that Naomi.**

 **i will try to update quicker.**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Meatlover- **

**Yes, last chapter omake time. next omake is on it's way. just trying to finish it.**

 **yes... my sister is like a yandere at times. i don't know if i should be amazed or not at times either, and yes, yanderes are scary and my sister can be very scary at times.**

 **yes, i have heard of a anime called amnesia, haven't watch it though. there's a male yandere character in it? cool! i will make sure to watch it soon! lols, dating date anime style. and yes, the others i know are female as well. they are insulting, aren't they?**

 **Luffy: yep! it was me! i come up with all the paring names! i have more pairing names to come! just, some of the characters haven't been introduced yet.**

 **Colin: yes! everyone should feel bad for me! that fucking headbutt fucking hurt!**

 **get over it Cole, sheesh, your acting like a damn girl.**

 **Colin *speechless***

 **yes, at least it wasn't Marco who got hit this time. yes, Whitebeard is just very amused by the whole thing. i think he just wants to see who in the crew gets hit by Naomi next.**

 **Naomi: i do not know what your talking about. i do not admire Marco at all.**

 **Colin: she is a violent one.**

 **Jozu: Naomi is very badass, yes.**

 **i wonder if lady or something else like that would work? hmm...**

 **here's the update!**

 **Luffy: next!**

 **Waddles8893- **

**Macey *hitting the ground laughing as well***

 **i almost forget about that. we did talk about Jack turning into a girl or something at one point or another, didn't we?**

 **Jack *whining*: why!?**

 **i think we all went into BLACK fangirl overload mode. Jack DOES loves Blue~ and we should never let Jack forget it! it was a an interesting and good solution Blue came up with, wasn't it? lols.**

 **Jack: shut up! leave me alone!**

 **BTW- the kiss is brought up this chapter XD.**

 **Jack: WHY?!**

 **yes, it is funny that Marco is a Phoenix and if you erase phoe in phoenix you get Nix. they are both overprotective. they do surprisingly have a few things in common. i wonder how much more they will have in common when Nix and Nic make their appearance in the omake later on. yes, Melody and Naomi are getting along fine, aren't they? i wonder why at times as well.**

 **Melody: it is cute that Naomi refers to Marco to and as 'cute blonde guy'. and yes, it was because they never really did introduce themselves.**

 **Colin; thank you... wait! don't laugh! *now i am ROFL in background* i didn't sacrifice myself to save Marco!**

 ***still ROFL in background***

 **Melody: kerennie is mean, isn't she?**

 **hey! i am not mean! i am just trying to keep everyone on their toes *crossing arms and looking away* difference!**

 **Macey: what is the end bit talking about?**

 **i think Are we dating or our families, maybe?**

 **yes, Naomi would have gotten hurt if Jozu went diamond mode. yes, Jozu is saved. yes, Naomi is in love and yes, Marco definitely loves her. it is so cute, isn't it?**

 **if we are talking about At we dating or our families? yes, it probably end up being like 10 chapters. i want to cover Macey and Sabo trying to go on dates but their families, well, kind of gate-crash. there is a reason why the title is Are we dating or our families?**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **BDZ-**

 **yes, Naomi is almost 20 and doesn't like being called a girl but does act like 5 year to Marco. is he lucky or unlucky? hmmm... we'll have to keep reading to find out!**

 **Jozu: Naomi is pretty much a Female Warrior, i thought it suited her very well. she would rather fight anyone than lie down and be the 'damsel in distress'.**

 **Melody: Naomi is totally married to her work, and if she wasn't, she would have probably have joined us. totally!**

 **okay- let's something straight here you guys *pointing at Jozu and Melody* i was going to answer those. but what they said is pretty much right. though, i wouldn't really call Naomi 'married' to her work. more like, she wanted to finish the work in her generation so that her kids and her brothers' kids wouldn't have to worry about it. but 'obsessed' with finishing her work covers it pretty well. but other than that, yeah, Naomi would have joined the Whitebeards if not for her work and her wanting to finishing it.**

 **Jozu: what the difference?**

 **... okay, good point. never mind. anyway, cool. i thought we were talking about Britta when we were talking gangs. Crystal shows up very, very, very soon. i am bringing her in a little earlier than first planned. let's just say, it soon. since we have the problem of Arlong and saving Nami coming up in chapter... 23? or maybe 24? somewhere along that line. so Crystal will appear somewhere there. plus we have Mingo coming as well, then there's getting Zoro, we meet Usopp and Sanji and Max... stop kerennie, you're about to give out another spoiler!**

 **let's just say it's upcoming up within the next few chapters.**

 **yeah, i know. Kaitlyn would NOT take the offer of joining either the Marines or the Warlords, for whatever reason. So if Macey had chosen one of them, Kaitlyn would have left.**

 **Kaitlyn: or i would have tried to kill them**

 **yeah i know.**

 **Luffy: on with the chapter!**

 **oi you brat i am not done yet!**

 **Luffy: on with the chapter!**

 **Macey: please enjoy the chapter!**

 **for fuck sakes! i am not finish- *knocked out cold***

 **Blue: we seem to be having some technical issues, please enjoy and read the chapter!**

 **Jack: ...**

 **Sabo: we are not having issues, Macey just knocked kerennie out. but please, enjoy and read the chapter. and do not ask.**

 **Sin: poor kerennie.**

* * *

FFP Chapter 20

FFP Chapter 20

The next morning…

Sabo rubbed his eyes as he heard someone say his name or something and they were shaking him too. Who and why was someone saying his name? Who was shaking him and why? What happened…? What's going on…? Sabo sat up and saw Don standing over him, saying something but Sabo wasn't sure what. He was feeling tired…. Why was Sabo feeling tired again? He felt like it was important and there was a reason behind it…

"What...?" Sabo asked then realised that he wasn't in the captain's cabin where he, his brothers, Macey and Kaitlyn sleep. It was a different room… where was Sabo and why was he in here and not in the other room?

Sabo felt some movement next to him but didn't worry about it as he thought it was Ace or Luffy and they must have moved rooms during the night or something… or maybe they ended up changing rooms and Sabo just forgot…

Wait… no, that wasn't right… that didn't feel or sound right.

"I said, it's morning. Time to wake up, Max is calling everyone for breakfast," Don smiled then asked. "And what are you and the captain doing on a bed on the floor in the navigator's room?"

Morning? Food? Captain? Navigation Room? Floor? What…?

Sabo looked confused then he saw and realised who was in the bed on the floor with him.

"Go away!" Macey whined covering her head with a pillow.

Sabo sat there in shock as he tried to remember what happened last night… he remembered eating dinner and getting ready for bed with Luffy and Ace… then Macey said she was going to talk to her dad… Kaitlyn didn't seem to like that for some reason but Macey left the room to call and talk to her dad anyway… Macey said to not wait up for her as she wasn't sure what time she was going to come back…

Ace, Luffy and Sabo talked for a bit. Kaitlyn just laid in her bed- with her eyes closed but Sabo could tell she wasn't asleep and was only faking it. Then eventually Sabo, Ace and Luffy ended up falling asleep. Ace and Luffy were still fighting over which one of their crews that Sabo was joining. Sabo planned to tell them today, after he checked with and made sure it was cool with Macey, that he was going to be joining Macey's crew and not one of theirs…

After that… what happened?

…

…

Sin! Sin happened! He came into the room and woke Sabo up… he said something about Macey and asked Sabo to talk to her or something. So Sabo went to the navigator's room since that's where Macey was! And she was crying… Sabo couldn't really understand why she was crying when he asked her about it. She kind of just kept crying and hugged him. And it was hard to understand what Macey was saying when she was crying- from what Sabo did understand, it had nothing to do with her dad. They were fine. It had something to do with her being weak and unable to do anything… about her not being able to save anyone or something…

From what Sabo could piece together, Macey was upset with herself, or something like that. She thought and saw herself as being weak. Sabo was going to guess she had flashbacks of Isila being destroyed and that's what upset Macey. Since that's normally what upset Macey- was flashbacks and nightmares of her home and the island she came from, Isila, being destroyed and her being unable to do anything about it. Sabo was not sure why Macey was having flashbacks, but she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to kind of talk to about it. Sabo didn't mind being that person, he knew that trying to bury feelings and not talking about things was bad. He remembered reading about it in a book, and with everything that had happened with Ace so far, too. Bottling up and burying feelings was bad- it was better to talk about it. Sabo hoped Macey realised that she didn't have to carry her burden alone anymore. Sabo was here and he was more than happy to help share the burden that Macey had.

Then after Macey had managed to calm down enough so that Sabo could fully understand what she was saying- she had fallen asleep. Sabo had no idea where the bed on the floor came from or how he and Macey got in/on it, since Sabo could have sworn they fell on the floor with Macey hugging him… so… where did the bed come from and who put Macey and Sabo in it?

"I…" Sabo blushed.

"Just tell Max to put food aside!" Macey whined as she pulled a blanket over herself more, with her head still under the pillow. Then she grabbed Sabo's shirt through the blanket and pulled him under it making said boy squeal a little as he wasn't expecting it and he blushed even more. "I'm still sleeping! And so is Sabo!" Macey hugged Sabo and he couldn't help but blush even more.

"Captain it's morning," Don sighed. Why was Macey being childish right now? "Vice Admiral Garp was coming over to say good-bye this morning because you wanted to leave this morning, remember?"

"I don't care!" Macey whined as she just hugged Sabo more. His back against her chest, though a blanket and some shirts are between them. "I'm tired! Go away!"

Don sighed as he picked the pillow off Macey's head which only had her whine more. Of course, the captain was in a childish mood today. Why not? Damn it, she was going to be annoying all day now, wasn't she?

"Mace," Don said. "Get up."

"No!" Macey whined as she pulled the blanket over her and Sabo's head.

"Don? What are you doing?" Sin asked as he saw Don in the navigation room then he saw the pillow in Don's hand. Sin didn't look like he had any sleep.

"Did you sleep last night Sin?" Don asked frowning, noticing the bags under Sin's eyes.

"Does it matter?" Sin smiled lightly. Sin pretty much never sleeps, and even when he does, it's only for short periods of time. "I got back late and couldn't sleep. So I did some work on my designs for a new ship. You want to leave the captain alone for a little bit? She had a rough night last night."

Don raised his eyebrows at Sin. He knew something that Don didn't?

"Fine, but if she and Sabo aren't up by the time Garp comes to visit then I am coming back for them." Don told Sin as he gave the slightly older teen a look that said 'you better tell me what is going on later or there is going to trouble.' as Don put the pillow on the floor.

"Of course," Sin smiled as Don left. Sin had planned on telling Don about it anyway, he was the First Mate. He needed to know that Mace, their captain, can have break downs and moments of weakness like they all do at times. It's just… harder to watch because it's Mace. Their captain. Their rock. Their source of strength. But then again, before the ASL trio and before Kaitlyn, Mace was the youngest member of this crew, it's hard to think of Mace as a child sometimes, instead of a captain. Instead of their Captain. But they do need to remember that Mace was just a kid so she has moments where she is weak. Just like they do. They are all human… and Fishman after all. No one can be or stay strong forever, not even Mace. No matter how she tries. They all have moments of weakness.

Macey had already fallen back to sleep which only showed how tired she was and Sin walked over and moved the blanket off of Sabo's face as he just laid there, unable to move because Macey had a damn good hold on him and of course, Sabo couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks for being there for the Captain last night Sabo," Sin told Sabo. "It means a lot to us, though I am the only in the crew that really knows about the Captain's…" Sin was going to say break down but it didn't seem right to say or use that word so he used a different one instead. "…moment of weakness from last night."

"No problem," Sabo smiled while he was blushed. "She doesn't have to carry this burden of hers on her own." Neither Sin nor Sabo said anything for a little while until Sabo decided that he had to ask. He had to know… What happened last night for Macey to break down like that? "Sin…? What happened to cause Macey to have a moment like that last night?"

"In all honesty… I can't say for sure," Sin sighed as he sat down next to the bed, on the floor, to talk to Sabo since it seemed the kid wasn't going to sleep like Macey was. "But, if I had to guess. It was probably a mixture of different things."

A mixture of different things? What did Sin mean by that?

"Like what?" Sabo asked, wanting to get a better understanding so he can maybe prevent it from happening again. Sabo didn't know why… but it hurt him seeing Macey cry and shake like she did last night. Not because Sabo thought Macey was strong and shouldn't be like that, Sabo knew that Macey is strong. But it just goes to shows just how human and young Macey really was and how much of a hard time Macey was having with trying to keep herself strong to help her crew. It also shows Sabo how much she wants to be strong for her crew, for her to cry and be weak when she was by herself. Not wanting to burden her crew any further than they already are but was still more than happy to burden herself further.

Everyone needed to remember that behind that happy, go-lucky and strong persona, there was still just a twelve year old kid who went through her own hell. Until Macey has fully come to terms with her own hell, it might not be a good idea- mentally, physically and psychologically for Macey to take on more burdens. Not that that would stop Macey, Sabo was sure that it wouldn't stop her from trying to take on more. But she needed to remember, she was a kid and there was a thing called pushing oneself too far and once you go over that cliff, it's very hard to come back up again.

Macey, no matter how much she tries to be or how much she tries to act, she's not invincible. She's not unshakeable. She's still very much vulnerable and shakeable. A kid isn't made to be unbreakable, especially when they go through what Macey had- but Macey was stronger than most people, especially kids. Since a lot of them would have been broken by now if they have been through what she had at that young of an age. Plus adding on the burdens of the others on top of that as well.

"I think we forget that the Captain is still a kid sometimes," Sin smiled as he looked at Macey and Sabo. It wasn't a happy smile nor was it a sad smile either, it was just a smile. "Between West, her fight with Garp, her and Garp getting into yet another fight, her history with the marines and then talking about Isila then talking to her father… I think it was just too much for the captain. A mind is a fragile thing and if it breaks- putting the pieces back together again is hard. We all need someone to lean on, for us, that's our Captain. But who does the Captain have to lean on? She won't open up to us or tell any of us anything, she sees it as her job as Captain to take on everyone's burdens for them. Even if some of our burdens aren't worth it."

Sin gripped his knees and Sabo noticed it. Was Sin saying his burden was something he didn't think was worth Macey's time? Which meant… his burden must be something similar to Macey's then… Well, at least that's what Sabo was thinking. After all, what kind of person didn't think their burden was worth someone else's time unless it was as bad or worse than the person who was trying to take it off/share it with them?

Macey was the type of person who didn't care how big, or how small someone else's burden is, she wanted them to share it with her. Though she would try to take it all if she could. Adding it to her own burdens, but that's not healthy or good. All that would happen was add more weight to hers till one day, it'd become too much for her to handle and she falls and it takes her down.

"I don't know why," Sin smiled as he looked at Sabo. "But she seems her happiest with you. The only time she seems to talk about her burden is when you're around Sabo. Hell, sometimes it feels like the Captain, though she is speaking to all of us. Sometimes it feels like she's talking about her burden, her past, it feels like she is just talking to you about it even though we're all there and listening."

Really? Sabo didn't notice or see that. Sabo didn't know that… did that mean…? Did that mean that Macey trusts and likes Sabo then…?

"And all we want is for the captain to be like that all of the time," Sin smiled as he looked out the window. "Before, in moments when it felt like the Captain's walls were coming down, she just put them back up. But since you guys started travelling with us." Talking about Ace, Luffy and Sabo. "She doesn't put those walls up right away. She stops and looks like she is thinking about letting us in. Like she's finally ready to let those walls come down. It's happening slowly sure, but it's happening surely. And I think the only reason why we even know what we do about the captain now is because she wants you to know about her, Sabo. She doesn't seem to want to be there too many secrets between her and you."

Sabo just stared at Sin. Was he serious? Was Sin saying that Macey unconsciously liked him and didn't want anything to get between them because of it or something?

Sabo felt Macey hug him a little tighter, like she was afraid that he was going to leave her or something. Macey had already lost so much… was she that scared of losing something more? Of losing someone else?

"I feel like the Captain has really, well, been more like herself with you guys here," Sin said not sure how else to explain it. "Whenever she used to get upset or something kind of bothered her, she would kind of shut down and lock herself away from us. Like she was afraid of us knowing or something. But now… I don't know… it feels like she isn't really afraid of that anymore. Like she knows now that no matter what… I don't know, if she looks like she is about to break, that you'll be there for her or something…"

Did Macey work out or already know that Sabo wanted to join her crew? So she was giving him even more of a reason to do it or something?

"Look, I'm not telling you this to get you stay or anything," Sin told Sabo. Not wanting the younger boy to think that Sin was trying to force him to stay here or something because Macey seemed to like him and was opening up to him. "If you choose to join one of your brothers' crews or to start your own. That's great. It just might mean we'll call you when Captain Mace is breaking so you can talk to her about it. I mean, Mace will still want to be allies with you guys even when and after you leave and so will we. We're friends after all. Though, I think to Macey, it's more like we're family."

"Thanks," Sabo smiled. "But… I've been thinking for a while now that I didn't want to captain of my own crew."

"I remember, you said that to Ace and Luffy yesterday."

"Yeah, then the two idiots were fighting over whose crew I was joining."

"True. So, whose crew are joining? Ace's or Luffy's?"

"Neither. I was thinking of joining Macey's. If she'll take me."

Sin sat there in shock. Was Sabo serious? Did he really want to join the Freedom Fighters? Sabo wasn't just saying that because Sin told him that he thought that Macey was opening up more because of him, right? Or because Sin thought that Macey needed to lean on someone, and that person just happening to be Sabo.

"You're not just saying that because of what I said right?"

"Of course not Sin. I've been thinking about it for a few days really. I really like you guys and I really like Captain Macey. And I think my skills would be best used with her, I mean, there's so much I can learn from you guys and Macey. And Macey seems like the type of Captain I would like to be under. So…"

"SABO!" Luffy shouted as he slammed opened the door. Macey didn't even stir, even though Luffy's voice echoed through the small room. "BREAKFAST!" Luffy smiled as he stretched over to Sabo with some plates. Then Luffy finally seemed to notice that Sabo was in bed, with Macey. "Why are you and Macey sleeping together? Did she have a nightmare last night?"

Sin couldn't help but cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at what Luffy said, how the kid said it and at Sabo's blushing face. The kid meant it all innocently but Sin couldn't help but take some of it in the wrong way… now that Sin thought about it… some of the things that Sabo said… ppfff… Sin was now taking some of them the wrong way too… like 'my skills would be best used with her' and 'there's so much I can learn from Macey' as well as 'Macey seems like the type of captain I would like to be under'.

Oh god… Sin didn't know if he'll be able to hold in his laugher…

"Macey was upset last night, yes," Sabo nodded, still blushing. "And she's still tired Lu, so can you try to be quiet please?"

"Oh, sorry," Luffy said in a low voice as he brought a plate of food over to Sabo. Who couldn't sit up since Macey had an iron tight grip on him.

"Well, I'll be back later," Sin smiled and got up. "And I think the Captain would love your decision Sabo. We all would."

Sabo blushed even more as Luffy looked confused. Decision? What decision? What was birdman talking about it?

* * *

Cocoyashi Village…

Rex sighed as he scratched the back of his honey blonde head. Well, this was great. Michael looked like he was going to kill Rex with hazelnut brown eyes glaring into Rex's ruby red ones. Michael's jet black hair was wet but tied back.

"What the hell did you do Rex!?" Michael couldn't help but bellow at his friend.

"I'm sorry Mike! I swear it was an accident!" Rex stated to his friend. Though in all honesty, Rex has no idea what the hell happened. "I have no idea what happened! One moment we're sailing perfectly fine then next thing I know, we were sailing in the air and we crashed landed on this island! I swear!"

Michael was a shipwright by birth and trade and Rex was an inspiring artist, well, mostly he drew islands, maps, plants and animals- he also drew people and ships from time to time to as well. The pair are both from the West Blue but came here to the East Blue for… reasons that will be shared another time because they are not important right now.

What is important right now- is that the idiot known as Rex has somehow managed to wreck the small two-man ship that Michael had managed to build them after some things had happened and now they were stranded on an unknown island! This island better have a shop where they can buy a map and work out where they are, since someone, Rex! Had lost their map! And even though Rex was able to draw a new map from memory, he couldn't remember the names of the islands and so they have an island nameless map that isn't the world's greatest help, though, it is very well drawn.

"And stop calling me Mike! My name is Michael!" Michael snapped at Rex.

Michael was sixteen with messy long jet black hair that he had tied back and dark hazelnut brown eyes. He would be around about a hundred and sixty-eight centimetres tall- so kind of short and wearing long dark blue pants, a black shirt under a long grey sleeve one, a dark blue jumper that was currently tied around Michael's waist, enclosed black shoes and a dark blue cap.

Rex was sixteen with red ruby eyes and honey blonde hair that was kind of long but not long enough to tie back, at least, not yet. Rex would be around a hundred and seventy-eight centimetres tall and wearing long light blue jeans that had paint, ink and colour stains on them from his work as an artist and waiting with paints and pencils, a dark coloured shirt with WEST BLUE written in red on it, coloured shoes (that used to be white but Rex is a kind of messy artist) and a brown cowboy hat.

"But Mike…" Rex said.

"Michael!" he snapped.

"Sorry, okay, okay, but Michael," Rex said as he rolled his eyes. They've been friends since forever so Michael snapping at Rex was nothing new. In fact, it happened all the time that Rex was used to it since he was kind of good at getting them into trouble and it was normally his fault when things happened. But this time, it really wasn't his fault! Rex swore it wasn't! "I'm serious! This isn't my fault! I have no idea what happened! It was like something went under the ship in the water and sent us flying or something! I swear!"

"Sure," Michael said sarcastically. "The same like the ship from the West Blue to the East Blue that we had been sailing on and then got kicked off wasn't your fault."

"Hey, that was an accident!" Rex whined. Seriously, was Michael still mad about that? That was a accident! Rex swore it! "How I was meant to know they were going to kick us off for doing that?"

"That was your fault and we are never speaking of that again!" Michael told Rex as he poked him in the cheek.

"Why do you think I said that instead of saying…" Rex never finished his sentence as Michael hit him in the head with some wood from their now wrecked ship. "OUCH! OW!" What the hell was that for!? Rex wasn't going to say what happened. He was going to say – why do you think I said that instead of saying what had happened? But no! Mike had to think that Rex was going to actually say what had happened. Which is a story that they were never going to speak about again. Hopefully.

"Let's just get our stuff that we can from the ship and try and find a fucking town!" Michael told Rex as he death glared him.

"Fine, whatever…" Rex said as he packed up and picked up his things from the ship and Michael did the same. "Asshole."

Why were Rex and Michael friends again?

But first things first. Rex looked around them then looked at the small map that he had of the East Blue. Where the hell are Rex and Mike?

* * *

Elsewhere in East Blue…

Rosa held onto the little girl she found. She has no fucking idea why the hell the guy called Power dropped Rosa off here. He was meant to take Rosa to her cousin! He was meant to take her to Ace! But right now, that didn't matter. Right now, Rosa needed to do something to save this little girl, but what? She's not a doctor! And she only knows a little bit about First Aid! After all, she was a daughter of a noble- she shouldn't need to know such things.

Damn it! What was Rosa going to do!? What was Rosa going to do to save this little girl whose name she doesn't even know!

"Mommy…" the little girl moaned. "Why do hate me so much…?"

Rosa had no idea what the little girl was muttering and moaning about in her state. But she was guessing that the little girl's mother had something to do with her state of health.

* * *

Elsewhere in East Blue again

"Where the hell is she!?" a man shouted.

"I don't know sir!" a guy said.

"Well then find her!" the first man shouted. "Alec! I blame you for this!"

Alec looked at his brother strangely. Blame him? What did Alec do? Nothing. If Britta killed Risto, well, Alec didn't blame the poor girl. The crazy ass-guy killed Britta's family. Damn it, Alec never should have brought the poor kid into this world of gangs, though she is one of their best runners and best people. Alec needs to finds her and get the hell away from here before the rest of the gang find her and before Risto's Marine Captain Cousin finds her too.

This is all Alec's fault- if he never brought Brit into this gang then she never would have met Risto and the fucking nightmare of kid never would have never killed her family and she never would have killed him for killing her family and the fucking gang wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Alec needs to find Britta and get her away from here, before it was too late. Because if anyone else found the teen, they will kill her without a second thought. Forgetting that she was a member of their gang for five years. That she was one of them and one of the few runners who actually survived doing her job as a runner, as an errand girl/boy.

Alec might be letting his personal feelings for the kid blind him a little, since he was one who brought the girl into this gang world and then took care of all her injuries. He got to know the kid and her family a little, he knew what her family meant to her- her father Darnel; mother Vondra and younger sister Ivona. Poor Ivona, she was only 13… five years younger than Brit.

The teen adored and dotted on her little sister a bit. Then again, the teen has always liked kids and animals.

* * *

Britta was panting heavily. She didn't know what she was going to do or where she was going. She needed to go somewhere, she needed to be anywhere but here. She won't survive here, not with the gang after her and not with the other gangs or hell, not even with the Marines here. There's a written rule in the gangs- you don't kill your own and you do not betray your gang.

And Britta broke the best and first rule- to not kill your own.

But it's not her fault! Risto started it! He killed her family first! And she saw red and just lost it! Then they fought then they ran from her house and fought more in the forest. Then they were fighting over the gun that he had used to kill her family. And then…

Britta threw up again thinking about it. She ended up shooting and killing Risto with the gun… her father's gun…

Brit wasn't really one for killing people, accident or not.

But what was Brit going to do? Where is she going to go? What is going to happen?

* * *

Marine Base on the same island as Britta, in East Blue…

"What?" a Marine Captain said, looking pissed as hell as he was talking to someone over a Den-Den Mushi. "What the hell do mean some stupid bitch killed my cousin!? I want her found! And pin the murder of not only my cousin but her family on her too!"

"Yes sir!" the person on the other end of the Den-Den Mushi.

If some stupid little errand bitch thinks she can get away with killing his cousin who he had trusted the gang to look after, then she had another thing coming. Damn stupid little slut. He was going to get her for this.

* * *

Elsewhere in East Blue…

Seth was cleaning her sword as her older sister Sora was collecting her arrows. Well, that could have gone better. That was more bloody than usual, stupid Nobles hiring bodyguards to protect themselves and those bodyguards being assholes and not even very good. Stupid bandits that tried to get in on Seth's and Sora's action. Stupid Nobles should just shut up. Sora didn't want to deal with them more than she had too.

"Seth! Just get the money already!" Sora shouted at her sister. Sora knew that Seth cleaning her sword was important, but Sora just wanted to get out of here right now. In case they ran into more trouble.

"Right Sora!" Seth nodded as she went to get the money.

Sora put an arrow on her bow and pointed it towards the nobles who was trying to get out of their coach to do something. Stop them? Run? Who knows, but Sora didn't care. She just knew that she and Seth needed to be careful.

"Move and I totally won't shoot you dead," Sora smiled and said sarcastically to the nobles. There was a reason why she was called 'Sarcastic Archer' Sora after all.

* * *

Back with the Freedom Fighters…

"Is the Captain up?" Sin asked as he looked back in the room. Ace was asleep with Luffy near the bed that Macey was sleeping in, with a still sleeping Macey.

"Nope," Sabo sighed. "And Ace and Luffy both fell asleep too."

"Yo Captain!" Blue said wearing his marine uniform and it woke Macey up right away.

"Blue?" Macey said as she yawned, sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up…?"

"Garp-san will be in here in like five minutes," Blue told her with a smile.

Sabo just looked confused as hell. Who the hell was this marine guy and why did he call Macey, Captain? Who was he? Who was this 'Blue' guy and how does Macey know him?

"Macey? Whose Blue?" Sabo asked as Ace and Luffy were waking up since they could hear everyone talking.

"Jack's boyfriend," Macey answered like it was nothing.

Jack's… what…?

"I haven't seen Jacky yet," Blue frowned and looked depressed suddenly. "Nor little Lavi." Then whined. "I want to see Jacky before Garp-san comes!"

"…" Ace and Luffy just looked each other then Sabo and Macey having no idea what the hell was going on right now. What was going on…?

"Jack has a boyfriend?" Sabo asked a little shocked as this was the first he was hearing of it. "Are there other members of the Freedom Fighters that aren't here who we haven't met yet?"

"There's Blue who you have now met," Sin answered for Macey as she was yawning. "There's a friend of Blue's who only the Captain has met, and then there's Blue's cousin Red who is coming from the North Blue to meet up with us. I don't know the whole story there, just that Red found someone that the Captain wanted him to look for and they're on the way here."

"Plus, there's a sick kid who needs our help with them too," Macey smiled as she let go of Sabo then got out of the bed. "I need to eat… I'm hungry…" yawning again.

Don dragged Jack and Lavi into the room. Lavi looking like an energizer bunny on a sugar high but not wanting to seem to leave Jack's side as Jack just looked confused as hell to why he was being dragged as he had a clipboard and pen. Jack must have been checking his medical stock before Don grabbed and dragged him here.

"What the hell Don!?" Jack complained as he struggled to try and escape from the Fishman. "I'm busy! What is going on!?" then he stopped when he saw Blue, blushing a little then he tried to run but Don stopped him. Why were they doing to this Jack?! Were they trying to fucking kill him?! "I'm going! I'm busy! I'm doing medical stock take! Let me go!"

"Did you really think that Marc wouldn't tell us about the kiss?" Macey smiled and looking happy about it, for some strange reason. Why was Macey smiling about this?!

What…? Jack looked horrified as he went completely red and Blue just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Because well, it was nothing to Blue, Blue loved Jack. Was there something wrong with that?

"Was there something wrong with me kissing my Jacky?" Blue asked with a happy smile. He didn't do anything wrong with kissing Jack, so the Captain saw no reason to see anything wrong with it, right?

Ace and Luffy looked even more confused. What was going on? Who was this guy and why was he calling Jack his and calling him Jacky? Sabo looked a little confused as well. He wasn't completely sure what was going on right now.

"I'm not yours!" Jack shouted without meaning too. But he hated being told who he belonged to, his father use to do that and Jack hated it. "I'm not anyone's! I don't belong to anyone!"

Blue just wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him, seeing that he was upset. "I'm sorry Jacky," Blue told him who had frozen in Blue's arms. Jack hasn't seen or thought that Blue was going to hug him… but Jack really should have known it was going to happen and should have seen it coming. "I didn't mean it like that. Okay? I didn't mean to sound like him. I swear. I'm sorry."

Him? Who the hell was him? Well, at least that's what Luffy, Ace and Sabo were thinking. Who was Blue talking about?

Jack grabbed Blue's arms lightly and just leaned his head against Blue. He knew that Blue didn't mean anything bad by it. Jack just… he guessed he might have overreacted a little. Blue would never hurt Jack like his father did, Jack knew that.

"It's fine…" Jack told Blue with a small smile. He knew that Blue was really sorry for sounding like Jack's asshole of a father. "Just… just be careful with what words you say, okay?"

"Of course," Blue smiled as he gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry I upset you."

They really are so cute and good together.

"What hell is going on…?" Ace asked finally, having no idea what was going on as he looked at Macey and pointed at Jack and Blue. This had to be explained soon or else he'd find out for himself - Ace and investigating people didn't always lead to a happy ending after all.

"I'll explain later," Macey smiled. Happy to see that Jack and Blue had made up after their little fight. "But all you need to know is that this Blue, a Freedom Fighter who is undercover at the marines. He's one of us."

"Nice to meet you," Blue smiled and waved with one hand, while the other was around Jack.

"There are members of the crew we haven't met?" Luffy asked- looking like he was thinking for a moment. "Cool! So Blue's like a spy or something?"

"Yep!" Macey smiled, happy to see that Luffy didn't seem upset by it. Ace was a little unreadable right now. And Sabo seemed… okay with it. But he will probably want an explanation about it, which Macey was fine with giving. "To both. Blue here is my eyes and ears in the Marines… when he's at Marine Headquarters and not having to travel. There's Red who is an information, material and resource collector who you will get to meet later. Then there's G. G works with Blue in getting rid of information we don't want the marines getting a hold of."

G? What hell kind of name is G?

"Who the hell calls their kid G?" Ace asked.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said.

"Does G stand for anything?" Sabo asked.

"Yes and no," Blue answered. "G does stand for something, the problem is that G doesn't remember or know what it is. G has amnesia and I don't know what G means or is short for either. I have only known G as G."

"And how do you know this G person?" Ace asked.

"Is G male or female?" Sabo asked.

"That my young friends, is a secret for now," Blue smiled as he put one of his fingers to his lips. "The Captain knows and that's all that matters and counts. Right Captain?"

"Right!" Macey smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Explanations can wait till later. "All you guys need to know is G is on our side and is our friend and a member of the Freedom Fighters. That's all there is to it."

Shao stood near the door with his arms partly crossed. No one had noticed him clearly enough, but that wasn't the issue. It was what he heard that was an issue and an explanation was needed pronto. "On the contrary, I believe I deserve an explanation on what is going on right now and on other things as well. Like young Elijah calling young Captain Mace, his Captain. His relationship with your ship doctor. This whole 'spying' mess. Who are G and Red? After that is explained, I have more questions for you to answer.."

Everyone turned their heads to Shao sharply at his sudden words - clearly his voice was not expected to be heard just then. How long has he been standing there for!?

"Where's Garp!?" Macey asked worried that the old marine might have overheard or seen any of this. That would not be good and would be a pain in the ass to have to explain.

"He's with your cook having something to eat," Shao answered shortly. Then to give them a little bit of a scare he added, "But he will only be distracted for so long."

Blue and Jack looked at Macey and the others. What were they going to do?

Macey looked Shao dead in the eyes. "If I get Blue to explain as much as he can without saying things he shouldn't and without you telling Garp, then I am happy for Blue to tell you what is going on in private later. But only if you give me your word that you will not repeat any of it to anyone, especially to Garp, the Marines and the World Government."

"You have my word that I won't repeat a thing to anyone," Shao nodded and told Macey as he looked her dead in the eyes back. "I only want an explanation. I do not want to upset or get anyone in trouble. Nor do I want to blow young Elijah's cover. Besides, why would I tell anyone? I do not like the Marines or the World Government. I only put up with and like Garp because he is not a bad person. If he was, I would not be here right now. Besides, I am sure there will be a time when and where our friendship will be useless and not needed or wanted anymore. Things happen, both good and bad. Life has taught me that over the past few centuries."

"Did he just say centuries?" Sin asked looking confused as hell. Was he the only one who heard that? He wasn't the only one right? The others all heard Shao say centuries too right?

"Agreed," Macey smiled. "I believe you. Blue, when you have a chance to talk to Shao in private, please do so and do it truthfully. But you know what you can and cannot say."

"Right Captain," Blue nodded and said slowly. He seemed unsure about the whole thing, but if Mace said it was okay then it was okay.

"All you need to know for now Shao-san," Macey smiled. "is that Blue is a Freedom Fighter who is doing something important by being undercover in the marines and getting G to help him get rid of any and all important information that could be dangerous or harmful if used against this crew and our allies." Looking at Luffy, Sabo and Ace when she said allies. "Okay?"

"Fair enough," Shao nodded then looked at Blue and Macey. "Would I be able to borrow your information network in the future for…. Information on a personal matter?"

"I see nothing wrong with that," Macey smiled. She didn't see anything wrong with it. If it was part of the price of keeping Blue's and G's covers in check and a secret, then Macey was fine with it. "As long as it doesn't put us in danger that is."

"It shouldn't," Shao told the young blonde.

"Then sure," the blonde smiled and nodded. "Blue can give you one of his special snails to keep in contact with him and he can get a hold of us if you ever need us Shao-san."

"Thank you," Shao bowed gratefully. It was not a very common sight to see someone bow to a pirate crew that's for sure.

"Blue, let go of Jack now," Macey smiled.

"Right…" Blue muttered unhappy letting Jack go.

"Macey…" Sabo said as he got up.

"What's up?" she smiled to the younger blonde.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," Sabo said. Seeing this as the perfect time to tell her that he wanted to join her crew.

"Yeah? What?" Macey asked a little excitedly since she had no idea what it was. Well, at least Macey didn't think she knew what it was.

"You've made up your mind about whose crew you're going join Sab?" Ace grinned.

"I've known the whole-time Ace," Sabo smiled to his slightly older brother.

What…?

"Whose crew Sabo?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"What…?" Macey asked looking a little confused. What were they talking about?

"I decided that I don't want to be the Captain of my own crew anymore," Sabo smiled and explained to the older blonde. "I want to join a crew. Your crew, Macey. If you'll have me."

"WHAT?!" Ace shouted in shocked- not seeing that coming from any distance that could've possibly let him know ahead of time.

"I'm cool with that!" Luffy smiled. "It means Sabo doesn't have to choose between me and Ace then!"

Sabo wanted to join to the Freedom Fighters?

Everyone stopped and looked at Macey. This was her call and she had the final say if it was yes or no. But was there a reason for Macey to say no? Then again, was there a reason why she should say yes as well?

"Captain?" Don asked as she seemed to have her eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. Did Mace really have to think this over?

"Mace?" Sin asked nervously. He thought that Macey would have said yes right away. Why was she thinking about this?

"Captain, you listening?" Jack called to her. Maybe she fell asleep?

Ace and Luffy looked at each other then Sabo then Macey. Why did Macey seem to be very deep in thought about this?

And no, Ace wasn't mad about Sabo wanting to join Macey's crew. But he was going to have a little talk to Sabo about it later. To just make sure that his blonde and slightly younger brother was completely and utterly sure about it.

Lavi wasn't sure what was going on right now other than that blonde girl captain seemed to be thinking.

Sabo was nervous, why was Macey thinking like this? Was it really bad that Sabo wanted to join? Does she have to weigh up the pros and cons of Sabo joining? Why hasn't Macey said anything? More importantly, was it a yes or a no?

"I'm hungry!" Macey whined as her stomach grumbled. "MAX! FOOD!"

Don and Sin cracked up laughing as Jack just shook his head. Blue was trying his hardest to not laugh at Macey and her, well, normalcy. Lavi had no idea what was going on as Shao just sighed and shook his head not understanding what was going on right now at all, but was assuming this was normal for the young captain since some of her crew was laughing right now. Sabo wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Macey hasn't said no yet but at the same time, it's not like she has said yes either. While Ace was working out if he should try and strangle Macey or not since she hasn't said yes or no to Sabo about joining her crew and now Luffy was hungry too. The talk and mention of food was making him hungry.

"I'm confused…" Lavi said. "Is it a yes or no for blonde boy to join?" Not sure who the blonde boy was. He hasn't really met anyone and doesn't really know anyone's names. But Lavi did know that blonde boy was older than him.

"Sabo," Sabo told Lavi. "My name is Sabo."

"Why would I say no to Sabo to joining?" Macey asked and said to everyone- as if it was dumbest thing that someone could have asked and said to her. "I don't even need to think about that. I wouldn't say no to it."

"Then what were you thinking so hard about!?" Ace shouted feeling like he could've face palmed right then at the insanity of the whole thing.

"I was thinking about what I want to eat, of course!" Macey answered very seriously.

What…? Seriously?!

Why did that seem like a Luffy answer…?

"For real!?" Ace shouted a little annoyed right now.

"Yeah," Macey answered, deadpanned. "And I can't decide because I'm too hungry. I'm hungry~ MAX! FOOD!"

"So I'm a Freedom Fighter then?" Sabo asked.

Macey smiled, "Sabo, as far as I am concerned- you, Ace and Luffy are all Freedom Fighters till you have your own Crew and Pirate Crew name. I would never say or think of you guys otherwise, your family!"

"I'm a Straw-Hat!" Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Captain of the Straw-Hats Pirates!"

"And I'm a Spade!" Ace grinned too. "I'm Portgas D. Ace! Captain of the Spade Pirates!"

"I'm a Freedom Fighter!" Sabo smiled, joining in on what his brothers were doing. "I'm Blake Sabo! I have no idea what my position is on this crew!" What is Sabo's position in the crew…?

"And I'm a Freedom Fighter!" Macey grinned right back to younger two captains. "I'm Mace! Captain of the Freedom Fighters! Welcome to the FF-S-SH Alliance! Captain Ace of the Spade Pirates and Captain Luffy of the Straw-Hat Pirates!"

"The what?" Ace asked.

"What's an alliance? Can I eat it?" Luffy asked Sabo.

"Sabo can be Head Navigator!" Macey smiled and told Sabo, giving him a position that she thought would best suit the younger blonde. "And he can work with me and Don! And the FF-S-SH Alliance. The Freedom Fighters, Spades and Straw-Hats Alliance of course! No matter what, you guys are family and friends so that's means we're allies! So it's only right that we have an alliance then!"

"It's like a big friendship," Sabo explained as simply as he could so Luffy could understand what an alliance was. Saying it was a like a big friendship was the only way that Sabo could think of explaining it to his younger brother.

"Cool!" Luffy cheered. "I want in! Ace and Sabo are my brothers so it's only right that I have an alliance with them!"

"My thoughts exactly Lu!" Macey smiled.

"So, what do we do in alliances?" Ace asked after a moment since he had never been in one before. Well, at least Ace didn't think he has ever been in an alliance.

"We help each other out and protect each other!" Macey smiled, mostly explaining her understanding of what an alliance is. "Kind of like what we're already doing now, only once you guys leave when your seventeen. If you're ever in trouble and need us, we will come to your aide and help you, and vice-versa. Easy really."

"I like it!" Luffy cheered.

"So we can take down other crews and stuff together then?" Ace asked out of curiosity. "Like Whitebeard?"

"I would rather you want to take on someone else, since Whitebeard and his crew are my family since my dad is his First Mate... but yeah, pretty much," Macey nodded, seeing what Ace meant when he had asked.

"Nice, I like it." Ace grinned.

"Now, we better get ready for Garp-san to come and say good-bye!" Macey smiled and told everyone who was in the navigation room. "Then we set sail!"

"Aye-aye captain!"

"Right Mace!"

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Officially, Head Navigator Sabo," Macey smiled and put her hand out to him. "It's great to have you in the crew."

"Yeah, same to you too," Sabo smiled and take Macey's hand. "Captain."

* * *

 **and there you have it guys! Sabo has now officially joined the FF!**

 **West: what happens next chapter?**

 **quite a bit, quite a bit.**

 **Ace: like what?**

 **well, we will have a Whitebeard Pirate who has been mentioned but we haven't met yet in this time line finally make an appearance and...**

 **Macey: thingy first!**

 **Macey! i am the middle of something!**

 **Macey *grinning*: don't care! thingy time! take it away ASL!**

 **Ace: 65 favs!**

 **Sabo: 83 followers**

 **Luffy: 126 reviews!**

 **Shao: so... just who are G and Red?**

 **Jack: no-one of us even know who G is but Blue, the Captain and kerennie... who is G? Does Red know about them?**

 **Blue: what about Seth, Sora, Crystal, Britta, Rosa, Rex and Michael?**

 **Garp: what about shadow person from the last main story chapter?**

 **all will be relieved in all due time guys, all will be relieved in all due time.**

 **Macey *holding chapter outline for FFP C21*: okay! for the next chapter we are saying good bye to Shao, Blue and Garp plus Shadow Person, for now! we go to the island where West and i go for some Uncle-Niece time. Jack has a weird conversation about... *looks at the information again* ... really? *looking at me***

 **... i am saying nothing. i did nothing wrong.**

 **Macey *looking at it again*: that is seriously going to be one weird conversation... are you trying to bore our fans with that?**

 **it is important for storyline reasons Macey.**

 **Macey *sighs and shrugs*: whatever. still weird. now, where was i?**

 **Sabo: i am surprised that kerennie hasn't tried to stopped the Captain yet...**

 **Macey: Ace has a quick and small talk to Sabo about him joining my crew! we hear from some person called Domon... De...no...fro...mingo... what? how do you say this name?**

 **Luffy: Mingo!**

 **Don *looking*: Doflamingo**

 **Luffy: Mingo!**

 **Macey: we hear from some person called Mingo!**

 **Don: oh dear god...**

 **FUCK! THE CHAPTER OUTLINE! *only just realising what Macey is doing* MACEY STOP!**

 **Macey: and lots more! *finishing quickly***

 **Macey!**

 **Macey: bye! till next chapter! TTFN! *running off with me chasing after her***

 **Ace: what...?**

 **Sabo: Ta Ta For Now.**

 **Ace: oh**

 **Luffy: bye everyone! *waving* till next chapter!**

 **Ace: enjoy your hugs with Macey? *grinning and teasing Sabo as he hasn't realised that the fans are still here***

 **Sabo *blushing*: maybe...**

 **Luffy: how do i ended this thing? *looking around***

 **Sabo *turns*: what?!**

 **Ace: oh, the fans are still here.**

 **Luffy: oh! here it is! *pushes button***


	26. Omake- Naomi and Marco- Marco's birthday

**Hello my fans! it might seem like, for some, that i have posted two chapters when i haven't. i have only posted one. for whatever weird and strange reason. chapter 25 posted but it didn't update the date or say that it updated probably. i have no way why the chapter did this, but it did. almost, don't be surprised if this change and chapter 25 end up getting edited a little.**

 **anyway! this is the longest mostly chapter written, omake chapter i have written at just over 9,000 words. i will say and tell you this, this chapter did not end being written nor did it end up following the original plan i had for it. it turned out completely different to how i planned too. damn me and just writing and forgetting the plan. oh well, i like how the chapter turned out.**

 **it turned out good. i hope you all like, especially the end XD. the chapter is a little frustrating and sad, but with a happy ending and result. a VERY good ending indeed if i say so myself.**

 **anyway, to reviews!**

 **Faye- **

**thank you, it was a good chapter. P.S not sure how long the next chapter will take to be beta'd. it's over 14,000 words. if it starts to take too long. i will just post my final draft as i go over it with my lovely beta AceAyane. anyway, yes, this chapter is an omake since i like to put cliff-hangers on for you readers, my fans.**

 **Macey: it is great that Sabo has finally joined my crew! i was wondering that was happening kerennie!**

 **i have no comment for you there Mace. anyway, yes, it was pretty hilarious the way that Sin thought about what Sabo had said. they were such naughty thoughts, weren't they? i think Sabo would have turned into a tomato if he had heard of it.**

 **Sin: it's not my fault! it was the wording!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Sin: don't anyway me!**

 **too late! anyway! *Sin cursing in background* Macey probably shouldn't have been thinking about her stomach when Sabo gets the courage the ask and does confess, it could become a running gag... hmm... should it become a running gag, or shouldn't it...?**

 **Sin: it should NOT!**

 **anyway! *Sin cursing for saying anyway and cutting him off again* there are more OCs to come. whether they join the FFP, the Whitebeards, the Spades and/or the Straw-Hats, they will all still be allies. maybe even marines one, you never know. Speaking of marines? Marine i created? what we talking about?**

 **Britta: the cousin of...**

 **ooh, right. him. um... i didn't really create him. that was baba69, i just take him from what she wanted with Britta's backstory is all. but yes, he is jackass. he is meant to be. so no offense taken by me. What kind of marine blames someone when it wasn't their fau... oh, you said never mind. okay, then i say answer the obvious question by saying, have you met most of the marines? they're jackasses and assholes. because yes, there is only a small group of them that aren't jackasses.**

 **Macey: who knows.**

 **i do not know the reason why Mihawk become or why he accepted the position of warlord. maybe to be travel and fight random swordsmen? who knows. everyone has their reasons why they accept or don't accept the position.**

 **Marc: i didn't betray Jack! i never said i was going to keep his and Blue's kiss a secret or anything, now did i?**

 **Jack: you didn't have to tell them!**

 **Marc: yes i did, the Captain needed to know. and the others just happened to be there when i told her, oh well. we're all happy for you two, so why does it matter?**

 **Jack: ...**

 **Marc: my point exactly.**

 **yes, poor Jack. he is an easy target for teasing to come. Sabo will probably be too later on as well. oh well. Blue, yep. of course he is all cool about it. why wouldn't he be?**

 **Blue: exactly! and of course i am not afraid to admit it! i love my Jacky! and of course it is a good thing! Jacky knows that he is loved and has someone who is forever loyal to him and forever his!**

 **oh my god, Blue is going to kill us with such loving and kind and cute words! kawii!**

 **Macey: anyway! *smiling* it is to a good thing to be mentioning to the marines, so that's never going to happen. Shao-san did not just use his knowledge as blackmail. he just happened to overheard it and what an explained on it and i covered our asses before it turned into a blackmail situation. there is a difference.**

 **Shao: i was never going to tell Garp or the marines. i just wanted an explanation on what i had just heard. that is all. and Captain Mace was kind enough to offer to help me with information gather, that is all.**

 **yeah. he's not telling anyone. anyway, thank you for the good luck. here another chapter. if all goes to plan. you will get another omake next chapter on Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Macey: P.S! It's kerennie's birthday on Saturday- May 27th! she's 23!**

 **Macey! don't go telling everyone that!**

 **Macey: too bad! i did!**

 **Marco*sighing*: next review**

 **Himeka- **

**Yes, an update! and thank you! i do not understand why they keep abusing me! it's not fair!**

 **Sin: it's your own fault. you gave everyone strong personalities.**

 **... fuck, he's right.**

 **Sin: of course i am.**

 **Colin: i did not do a 'courageous sacrifice'! why does everyone keep saying that?! it was not a brave deed! Marco didn't warn me that woman that dangerous!**

 **Naomi *looking annoyed*" woman?**

 **Colin: ... i thought she only hated it when we called her girl kerennie!**

 ***shrugs shoulders* it have something to do with the way you said woman more than the word itself. i would probably run if i were you Cole.**

 **Colin: FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *running for it***

 **where is West? somewhere on the ship. I'm sure he will pop up again sooner or later. oh wait, you mean where is West in the chapter? oh, he was in the kitchen or sleeping at the time this was all happening. he will pop again next chapter, he's not on his way to the land of doom yet.**

 **Naomi: i know right? my daughter is so cute! especially with her future boyfriend and lover!**

 **Marco: i thought you were chasing Colin around?**

 **Naomi: nope. just wanted to scare him was all! *grinning***

 **they are so cute, aren't they? go ahead and hug them! and yes, Sabo's words are taken the wrong way. i think we are all glad that Sabo joined Macey and her crew.**

 **Macey: what?! i was hungry! and it's not my fault that my crew is bunch of worry-warts, if they knew as i well as i thought they did. they should have known i didn't have a problem with it and that i was hungry and thinking about food! and i know right? what bad thing is there about and with Sabo joining? nothing! so why wouldn't i let him join? there are only good things!**

 **especially for future chapters and later on storyline reasons!**

 **yes, poor OCs. they have such terrible luck. i think most of us hate marines and this marine and the others so far have just pissed us off. and thank you.**

 **Naomi: next review**

 **Anonymous- **

**don't worry about missing the update. the system didn't update probably saying that i had updated the story. stupid system, why you no say i update when i did?**

 **yes *sigh* Macey did end up taking over the reviews last time. i just hope that it doesn't happen again.**

 **Macey: who knows *evil smirk***

 ***shivers* anyway...**

 **Jack: don't worry, we won't let Mace kill kerennie.**

 **they're mean, i know! *hugging Anonymous* i can't believe it!**

 **yes, poor Colin, but we are all happy Marco though. and yes, it is funny. how Macey is like it's in the pasting concerning "the one who broke Marco's nose"/ the one who broke my father's nose. i think we all feel bad since i'm sure that we were all laughing about it. and yes, hooray for Sabo and Macey with hearts with floating around. yes, poor Jack, being and getting ignored, yes, Blue can just pay attention to him, i'm sure that will make Jack very happy. and Blue too.**

 **yes, Sabo joins. and yes, Macey was seriously thinking of what to eat in the situation. yes, Macey got them all worried for nothing. Macey was so cute when she was sleepy and when she was sleeping. it was Lucky Sabo. and how could Sabo say what he say and make/let people take it the wrong way, he wasn't thinking when he said i believe.**

 **Sabo: it is not my fault that you all have dirty minds! *crossing his arms***

 **yes, they are still so innocent, minus the horrors they had been through. Yes, poor Macey though. She is taking on more than she can handle. i think we can all feel for her. if Ace knows who Whitebeard is connected to, will he still join them? maybe, maybe not. just keep reading and find out.**

 **Cocoyashi Village, yes *smirks* that is Nami's village. Yes, poor Rex and Michael. is it the Fishman's doing? maybe, maybe not. keep reading and you can find out.**

 **yes, damn stupid marine. It was freaking Risto's fault and i know right? who the hell is he calling a bitch and slut? i don't marines like him or them either. i really need to try and write in a good marine... looks like i have a new project.**

 **Blue: Jack and i are adorable. are we? i love Jacky too!**

 **Jack *blushing like crazy*: i...**

 **yes, poor Marc and poor Jack. yeah, they are probably never going to let Jack hear the end of it. are they?**

 **Macey: too true.**

 **Jack *sighs*: of course they aren't...**

 **Don: don't worry Jack, i won't let Mace pick on you too**

 **yes, Doflamingo is entering. yes, Marco better have some signal to warn himself about Macey being in dangerous of some kind.**

 **Marco: i do. it's called a father's instinct and gut.**

 **Naomi: and phoenixs are good at being able to tell when their young are in danger. So Marco should be able to tell when Macey is in danger.**

 **and yes, knowing Macey she will probably be okay and fine anyway, we all hope. yes, Bakamingo. and yes, Sabo just admitted it. Ace, give her a high-five.**

 **Ace: okay *gives Anonymous a high-five***

 **Luffy: Sabo admitted what?**

 **Ace: nothing Luffy.**

 **yeah Lu. it's nothing.**

 **Naomi: anyway, that's it!**

 **Marco: on with the story!**

 **okay, okay. let's get on with the story. i hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake

Chapter 4: Naomi and Marco- Marco's birthday

 _Two and half weeks later… October 5_ _th_ _Marco- 18, Naomi- 19 turning 20_

Moby Dick

Marco found Naomi, odd and strange to say the least. For many different reasons. First off- she pretty much broke his nose when they first met and wasn't very nice, and all Marco did was save her. Though, apparently, she didn't need it. Then she avoiding him like the plague whenever thy saw each other. Now suddenly, after saving her a second time, but from Marines instead of Pirates. Plus, the Marines had kind of captured her/kidnapped her.

After saving Naomi again, and her headbutting Colin and making his forehead bleed. She was suddenly… Marco doesn't know what, but she was acting like a child. She kept telling him to call her Naomi, as if it was the most important in world. And he had been worried that she would throw a hiss fit or something if he hadn't. then she insisted that she needed her own room instead of boarding with the nurses, though, her reasons why were very important. Naomi is a devil fruit eater and would have very important research and documents that some people might want to look at or read or maybe even steal, so Marco doesn't blame Naomi for wanting her own room.

Though, she would have come across about it in a nicer way. But her teasing and scaring and threating the crew like did she. A lot of the crew are very wary of Naomi now because of it. Marco isn't sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Pops seems to find it all amusing. Marco just found it annoying- if something happened, everyone complimented and come to him about it.

After that, Marco found Naomi a spare room with a lock for her, even found the key as well. She thanked him for it though at least. But… Marco wasn't sure what to think about Naomi in all truth. One moment, she short tempered, mad, angry, easily annoyed and kind of rude, then next she's nice, friendly, funny, patience and really polite. Marco wonders which one is the real Naomi?

Over the course of two and half weeks with Naomi being with them. it has been… an interesting experience to say the least. But seriously, one moment she is like the evil himself then she's an angel. It was seriously strange. But Pops seems to think it's because Naomi has walls up around herself, past experiences with other pirate crews was probably bad. She did something about them betraying and lying to her in the past, some of them even trying to steal her research too.

But the Whitebeard Pirates aren't like that. They won't touch or steal Naomi's research. They might ask lots of questions and things, but hey wouldn't actually take anything or steal it. once Naomi says she isn't saying anything if anyone bothers her about it still, Pops tells them all to leave Naomi all.

Marco doesn't know what Pops is thinking, wanting and trying to get Naomi to join them. was he crazy? Naomi was friends with only a few of the crew, the rest are either terrified of her or want nothing to do with Naomi. Not many of the crew actually want Naomi to join or be around, they just want her to leave already. But Pops keeps telling everyone, whether they like it or not, he wanted Naomi to join so they should be their feelings of her behind them and just get alone.

That is much easier said than done.

But worse of all, the crew keep teasing Marco about his crush on her.

Stupid West finding out then telling Colin who told pretty much EVERYONE in the crew. And now they were all teasing Marco about liking Naomi and they were teasing him that she LIKED him back. There was no way she liked him, and Marco DOES NOT like Naomi!

But it was not helping at all that the crew keeps getting Marco every time something happens with Naomi and she would go from being mean and scary to suddenly being nice and friendly and well, kind of flirty maybe?

Marco isn't completely sure, he hasn't really flirted or been flirted with before. But everyone says that she is flirting with him.

But it did not help the crew's teasing what so EVER when Naomi changed clothes suddenly, wearing close enough to the same colours and clothes as Marco. When Pops asked about it, Naomi claimed that she liked the colours and there was nothing to it more than that. Though everyone else said there was more to it than that. And saying that she should admit it. then got Pops to tell them to leave Naomi alone while she was death glaring them and threating to skin them all alive while they slept if they kept it up.

Expect for Melody, West and Jozu, somehow, they managed to not get threated. Probably because Naomi seemed to liked them and become their friends. Colin just tried his hardest to stay out of Naomi's way and stay away from here. While Vista, Kingdew and the others just ignored the threat and tried to be friends with Naomi and get to know her. Naomi didn't really threat Marco or Pops either, she more just smiled, laughed and talked to them.

But still…. Marco wished everyone would stop teasing him. He DOES NOT like Naomi!

Marco looked over to Naomi as she smiled and laughed with Melody, talking abuot some difference with devil fruits to normal people. Something about blood? DNA? And other things that Marco didn't understand or know about.

* * *

Melody loved Naomi. The older girl was fun to have around and they were pretty much able to talk about anything and everything. Be medical things, devil fruit eaters and how their bodies are different to normal people's, about devil fruit eaters they have seen or heard of in general, about guys- talking about guys with Naomi is always fun and so much more.

Naomi was able to tell and teach Melody a lot of about devil fruits, the effects of sea water on the body and devil fruit eater themselves, as well as talk about the effect of sea-stone on devil fruit eaters and the body as well and were able to talk about countermeasures, cures and things for when sea water and sea -stone enter a devil fruit eater's body and water to do when a devil fruit eater is effected badly by sea-water.

Naomi was able to tell Melody a lot about something called Haki and how it can be used against devil fruit eaters as well. Plus, talked about lots of way to make sea-stone weapons and where to find and get it as well. As sea-stone is a rare in many areas and can be expensive depending on who you go and where you get it from.

"Marco's looking at you again…" Melody said noticing that Marco was looking at Naomi while they were talking again. Marco half blushed when he noticed that Melody had seen him and Marco walked off, quickly before Naomi saw him there, blushing.

"He was?" Naomi smiled and looked. But was disappointed to see that Marco was gone and was not looking at her.

"He was, I swear!" Melody told Naomi who looked disappointed that Marco wasn't there or looking. "Hey…" Melody smiled as she remembered something. "We should go see Pops!"

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Because I'm sure it's Marco's birthday today and Pops can give us an idea on what we should give him!"

It was Marco's birthday today?

"Sounds like a plan Mel. Let's go!" Naomi smiled as she turned then shouted. "Pops! Mel and I want to talk to you! Pops!"

* * *

Okay… maybe Marco likes Naomi a little. But there was no way she liked him back, she did punch and break his nose after all when they first met after all. but why does everyone make a huge deal of him just looking at Naomi? She's just really pretty! So, Marco likes looking at Naomi, but that doesn't mean that he likes **likes** her.

Even though… Marco thinks he might…

But if Marco does like Naomi or likes **likes** her, why is everyone making a big deal out of it!? it shouldn't and doesn't matter! It's not the older girl would ever like Marco back! Why would she? He's just a kid compared to her!

"Marco?" Vista said noticing the young First Mate as he was walking past very quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from a certain female devil fruit researcher, right?" Kingdew smirked- teasing the young First Mate.

Marco glared at Kingdew and he shivered a bit. Damn, that was scary. Since when could Marco glare at people like that? Has he always been able to glare like that?

"I'm busy," Marco told them as he was going back to his room. "That's where I will be if anyone needs me. Do NOT disturb me unless it is important, understood?"

"Yes Commander," Vista jokingly nodded and smiled which only made Marco glare more at him. "Okay, okay. Sorry Marco. Anyway, Marc."

Marco couldn't help but groan at the nickname that Mel started getting everything to call him. Why Marc? His name is Marco, not Marc!

"Mel is the only who can get away with calling me that," Marco told Vista. "Because Pops said I couldn't hit her. But I **will** hit you Vista. Or start calling you Vist, Vista."

Vista didn't look impressed being called by the nickname that Mel likes to call him. "Right back at you Marco. Only Mel can call me that. Please don't."

"Then don't call me Marc," Marco told Vista as they stared each other down.

King laughed lightly at his brothers' argument. They were both so funny when they argue.

"So Marco?" Kingdew smiled. "Is there something you want today?"

Marco looked at Kingdew weirdly. "Why would I want anything today?"

Vista and Kingdew looked at Marco. Did he forget what today was?

"What's today Marco?" Vista asked.

"Wednesday," Marco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I am busy. I need to get back to the paperwork. I just want a quiet day so I finish it off, okay?"

"So, you don't know what today is?" Kingdew asked Marco, surprised that the First Mate would and could forget his own birthday.

"Please, for the love of god do not throw a party," Marco sighed again. "I know what today is. I'm not an idiot. You guys don't need to worry about me or today. I don't want anything for my birthday, other than to finish our paperwork in peace. Okay?"

Oh…

"We'll see what we can do then," Vista nodded.

"I mean it guys," Marco told Vista and Kingdew. "No party."

"Right…."

* * *

"What do you mean Marco doesn't want a party!?" West shouted at Vista who was telling them all to stop organising the party. "It's his birthday!"

"Probably because we have close to five crew mates and somehow Marco has been lucky enough to not double up?" Colin guessed. "Marco probably doesn't want us to worry about a party for him since we don't worry about a party for anyone but Pops, melody and the nurses really. Marco probably doesn't want special treatment."

"But he's the first mate!" West whined. "We should do something special for Marco!"

"Well, if it's a surprise party it doesn't matter," Hollie, another of the nurses in training said. "We'll just say we organised it before we knew he didn't want one. Which is the truth."

"If we say it was Naomi's idea then Marco should be fine with it," Curiel told them. now all they have do is get Naomi in on it.

* * *

"What is going on my daughters?" Whitebeard smiled to both Melody and Naomi.

Naomi just smiled and laughed. She didn't mind being called daughter by Whitebeard. Naomi's own father passed on a few years ago now. So, it didn't bother Naomi being called daughter by Whitebeard. It was like having her father back, though, he never called her daughter. Normally just Naomi or Nome, her family nickname. Only her brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles, mother and father, when he was alive called her that.

"Mel said it was Phoenix's birthday today!" Naomi beamed. "Is that true?"

Whitebeard lightly chuckled to himself. Naomi switches between calling Marco, Marco and Phoenix. Though she normally calls Marco, Phoenix more often or not. Whatever her reason for being… well, obsessed with Marco and his devil fruit, Naomi hasn't shared or said yet. Though Whitebeard would really like to know. So far, over the short time she has been with them- two and half weeks. She has talked and asked the most questions about Marco outside of asking and talking about Jozu's and Whitebeard's devil fruits. She hasn't actually talked to Marco himself yet. Wanting to do Jozu's first, Whitebeard's second and Marco's last. Saying it was easiest to do one at time first. She has asked questions to both Jozu and Whitebeard about their fruits and is doing some practical tests with Jozu and his devil fruit power first. Apparently, it takes a few weeks, sometimes even months to fully understand a devil fruit and its user.

Though, Naomi does keep carrying around two books with her. One that she reading a lot and another one that she writes in a lot. Whitebeard hasn't asked about them, yet. He wants Naomi to get more comfortable with the crew first before he asks her too many questions, especially personal ones.

"It is true," Whitebeard smiled. "And we will be landing on an island soon. Maybe you can Marco around the island? That boy could use a break."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Melody smiled. "You should totally do it Naomi! It would like date!"

Hmm… take Marco to the island for a break? It would be like a date!

Naomi liked the sounded of that, a date with the cute blonde guy! Naomi loved it! It was a fantastic idea! Naomi smiled. "I'll do that!"

"Fantastic Naomi. Marco is sure to take a break if you ask him to go with you and to take." Whitebeard smiled. "Now…" Whitebeard said thinking. "I need to work out a system where Marco doesn't have to do all of the work."

Marco could do with a break… the main reason why Naomi hasn't really asked Marco questions about his devil fruit nor why she has bothered a lot, has been because he has been busy with lots of paper work.

Naomi thought for a moment. A system where Marco doesn't do all of the work…?

"Why not a commander and division system?" Naomi suggested as a thank you to Whitebeard for his island of taking Marco to a nearby island for his birthday. And to do the date as her birthday present to him. "You can have a hundred people per division and have a division head or division commander. Marco could be the First Division. West or Colin could be the Second Division Commander. Jozu could be the Third Division Commander, and so on."

Melody and Whitebeard both thought about Naomi's suggestion. They liked the sounds of it, though, Whitebeard will have to run the idea by Marco to make sure he is okay with it. but other than that, it was a brilliant and fantastic idea!

"Great idea Naomi!" Melody smiled and nodded.

"I like it Naomi," Whitebeard smiled. "And I'm sure Marco will as well. He can help me choice who the Division Commanders will be, since they will have to report to Marco."

"Cool!" Naomi smiled. "When do we get to island?"

"half an hour, an hour at the most," Whitebeard told Naomi.

"Cool!" Naomi smiled. "I'll get Marco then and drag him to the island without asking questions or protecting too much. So if he hear him yelling about me kidnapping him or saying he doesn't want to go or anything like that, ignore it."

"Okay," Whitebeard chuckled. It will be amusing to watch and see to say the least.

"Hey Naomi," Melody said suddenly. Getting both Naomi's and Whitebeard's attention.

"Yeah Mel?" Naomi said.

"You said you have two brothers, right?" Melody asked.

Naomi has two brothers? Whitebeard and some of the other crew haven't heard her say anything about a family or heard her say anything about any family.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. Shocking a few of the Whitebeards and Whitebeard himself that she was so opened about it. "Nix and Nic."

"Which one is in the Marines again?" Melody asked.

"Nix, my older brother." Naomi answered.

"Right, he's older than you by eight years right?" Melody asked. "He's a Major?"

"He's a Vice-Captain," Naomi corrected Melody. "And Nix's is ten years older than me."

"You have an brother in the Marines?" Whitebeard asked.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded. "He didn't know about eh Marines trying to kidnap me till I called and told him."

What…?

"You called him!?" one of the Whitebeards shouted.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded- not understanding why they were freaking out some much. It was just Nix, sure, he was a Marine and a Vice-Captain at that. But he doesn't care about any of that, he's a devil fruit researcher first and foremost and Naomi's big brother second foremost. Besides, Nix is Nix. He wouldn't tell the Marines about Naomi being with the Whitebeards. Especially after they tried to kidnap her without his knowledge. "Had too. He's my brother, my big brother. I gave him a piece of my mind about the whole thing. He apologised, asked if I was okay. I told I was and I was lucky that I got rescued. He said he was going to talk to someone in the higher ups about leaving alone and out of it. I thanked him, he asked if I was safe and who I was with. I told him I was fine and was with some friends of Roger's."

"You know Gold Roger?" Fossa asked.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded with her hands on her hips and then she looked at Fossa as if he was some kind of idiot for saying and asking that. "Who do you think told me about Pops and his devil fruit and how to find him in the first place?" Seriously, that was the stupidest thing to say and Naomi. Does she know Gol D. Roger… wait, Gold Roger? It's Gol D. Roger, why are they calling Roger, Gold Roger?

"Why did your brother join the Marines?" Whitebeard asked out of curiosity.

"Because Pirates aren't the only one who have devil fruit eaters," was all Naomi said as she walked off.

"Mel?" Whitebeard and some of the others said.

Melody shrugged her shoulders. "Naomi told me that her brothers spilt the work load. Naomi travels and studies devil fruiters who are pirates and others with bounties. Nix studies the Marines. While Nic is their middle ground and person who collects the information from the two of them and studies non-Marines and non-Pirate devil fruit eaters with the help of their cousins- there's nine cousins I believe all up, I don't know all of their name though- I have heard Naomi say the names Clark, Kenta, Kalin Clarke- with an e at the end and is different to the other Clark and Rosalina. Naomi most talked about her brothers- Nix is oldest being ten years older than her. He joined the Marines when he was about 15 but stayed close to home for a few years till Garp took him under his wing and took Nix to Marineford to study the devil fruit eaters and do his research there. Nix left then their dad died when Naomi was 9. Nix come back to their island during his holidays/breaks he could get and trained Naomi and Nic in their father's place. Their mother isn't an Aschgate by blood, she married into the family so there were things that only Nix could teach them. since most of their uncles and aunts died during and doing their devil fruit research. Nic is only 3 years younger than Naomi. The two of them are really close, more like twins at times than a big sister and little younger. Nic wants to travels to some certain islands but can't. If anything happens to Nix and Naomi, he is the only who has to finish their families' work. Naomi told Nic as soon as she has finished collecting the information she needs about some certain fruits, that he can travel after she returns. Nic is fine with waiting till then."

What…?

"And what certain fruits are those?" Fossa asked.

"Pops' and Marco's mostly." Melody answered- thinking about it. "Especially Marco's from what I heard Naomi say, she will be the first person in her family to have studied 'the Phoenix' devil fruit eater in over 970 odd years or something like that."

What…?

"Naomi's family started devil fruit eater thanks to person who first ate devil fruit that could turn someone or something into a phoenix," Melody told her family. Noticing that they were all looking at funny. "Didn't you guys know that?"

Nope.

"You learn something new every day, Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed.

"No…" Fossa said slowly.

"Naomi's really up front about her family and stuff when you ask nicely," Melody told them. "I asked about devil fruits and said she can't talk to me about individual fruits or their eaters or their information. But she could talk about their overall weaknesses and stuff with me. I just ask questions on devil fruits as wholes. I try to not ask anything about individual fruits themselves. Naomi said if Pops, Jozu and Marco want to share the information she shares or tells them then they can, but Naomi herself will not share any information about the fruit or the eater with anyone outside her family or fellow devil fruit researchers. But even then, she will notes on the fruit as a whole, not on the individual eaters themselves. There are Naomi's personal notes then there's her family notes. You know the devil fruit encyclopedia? Her family wrote that and the information would be like that and a few other smaller notes, like the name of the current fruit eater- especially if the fruit has changed or died. The main difference between the encyclopedia and the family notes is that the family research notes go into much more detail than the encyclopedia does. But Naomi's personal notes goes into even more details than the other two combined. And you wouldn't believe the fruits and eaters that she has met over the course of 8 years of her travelling between the Blues, Grandline and the New World. It's fucking amazing."

"Did you say 8 years?" Whitebeard asked.

"Yeah," Melody nodded. "Naomi's been travelling and collecting devil fruit information and meeting their eaters and stuff since she was roughly 12. So it's been roughly 8 years since she started her journey."

That was impressive…

"Though," Melody laughed. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to steal Naomi's notes."

"Why?"

"Because it's written some a language I have never seen or even heard of before."

What…?

"It's the language of the 'Aschgates', it's kind of like a language or code that only Aschgate's can read or something based of a language from a culture and language that I have never heard of before- the Terrorias from the Terrtoria Culture and the Territoria Territories. More specifically from the La Maina Bleua Territories. Where their main language and culture and stuff comes from."

The who…? What…? Terririas? Territoria Culutre? Territoria Territories? Who the hell were they? Where were those? And what the hell was their language? Whitebeard has never heard of them before now. What is the La Maina Bleua Territories?

"Naomi writes in the language all the time. Sometimes it looks she is writing something that makes no sense or is drawing something that makes no sense. Because, to anyone outside the Aschgate Family, it wouldn't make sense too since only Aschgate speak, read and write in the language."

"Did you just say speak?"

"Yes. I did."

* * *

 _35 minutes later…_

' _cesa la eta nom namea ni dec mia les'_ Naomi read, ' _Phoenix ni kali remix nenix calsa clasa._ ' Naomi was going through the information she had and knew of with the phoenix devil fruit eater again. it wasn't much. Talking abuot how the person can transform into a yellow and blue bird, the healing flames, how the researcher thought the aging process worked. ' _Lex….'_

"Lex…" Naomi said softly to herself then put a small cross near the name as wrote- Marco- right underneath. Lex had been the name of the devil first eater, but they must have died or been killed or something. Since Marco was now the devil fruit eater and he didn't match the small description that was in the notes. Naomi added her own small note- putting the description of Marco there.

Naomi even added how her and Marco met in the small notes, like how Ashley had. The first Aschgate and first ever devil fruit researcher. The one who had started the family and got the family into devil fruit research in the first place. The one who had met and helped the people of the Territoria Territories. Who had helped the territories turn into what they are day and had spilt the island up- being the founder of La Maina Bleua Territory. Who started the Aschgate code. Who is the very reason why Naomi is who she is today. Is because of Aschgate D. Ashley.

"Naomi?" Hollie said knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Naomi smiled as she kept reading.

Hollie opened the door and walked into the room, right tot eh desk where Naomi was working. She looked at Naomi's writing and had no idea what Naomi was writing nor did Hollie understand how Naomi understand it- let alone write in it.

"We need you to say that the surprise party we have done and organised for Marco for his birthday was all your idea," Hollie said.

"Sure," Naomi nodded. "I don't mind taking the blame."

"And Mel said to tell you that Pops said we're at the island now," Hollie told Naomi.

Oh? They were at the island already?

"Sweet!" Naomi smiled as she put the book away in her bag. "Where Marco?"

"He went to his room, something about finishing paperwork," Hollie answered.

Naomi nodded her head, smiled and said thanks then dragged Hollie out of the room as she locked it then ran off to find Marco to drag him out of his room to have a break. Whether he like it or not. Hollie just smiled and waved Naomi off, wishing her luck in getting Marco to leave his room and take a break, but then again, if anyone who wasn't Pops could do it. It was Naomi.

Hollie couldn't help but smile, Naomi seemed like the right type of girl for Marco. She wonders if either them realise or know it?

* * *

"Pheonix!" Noami shouted she threw open Marco's door and scared the hell out of him as he had not been expecting someone to do that. Especially after he told the crew to leave him alone so he could finish this paperwork.

"What…?" Marco said he turned and saw Naomi there. what the hell was she doing here!? "What are you doing Naomi? Shouldn't you be talking to Pops or Jozu about their devil fruits?" Marco turned back his work on the desk, fixing up his glasses.

"You look cute with glasses on…" Naomi commented.

Marco blushed and pretending he didn't hear her. Naomi blushed partly as she hasn't meant to say that out loud.

"I… um…" Naomi said.

"Sorry? Didn't you hear," Marco lied as he was willing his face to stop blushing. "I'm busy right now. We can talk later."

Naomi wasn't sure what annoyed her more right now, that she said something a little embarrassing and he hasn't heard it. or the fact that he was telling her to go away as he was busy.

"Listen here you little shit!" Naomi snapped partly as she grabbed the back of Marco's shirt and pulled him from his seat. Marco squealed as once again, he had not been expecting it. "We are going to the island we have stopped at, whether you like or not and you will you enjoy yourself. You understand me?"

Marco wasn't sure if he should be scared or impressed that Naomi was telling him what to do right now. Though, right now, Marco was mostly feeling really annoyed because he wanted to finish this paperwork. Was it really that much to ask for some peace so he could finish some paperwork?! Naomi is pretty much the reason why it hasn't been done! Her terrorising the crew and them coming and complaining to Marco about it than getting to him to work it out! Marco just wants to do this paperwork damn it!

"Are blind, stupid or just stupid?" Marco replied without thinking as he was annoyed. "I am busy!"

"You need a break Marco!" Naomi told Marco.

"I can't take a break!" Marco shouted at Naomi.

"Yes, you can," Naomi told him. "Come on, I'll help with you with the paperwork tomorrow. It's your birthday, right?" Who the hell told Naomi it was Marco's birthday? Can she just take a hint and leave Marco along so he can do the paperwork? "So, let's go do something on the island!" Naomi smiled and tried to drag Marco out of the room but Marco managed to get good footing and stopped her from dragging him out.

"It's your fault that I am busy in the first place!" Marco yelled At Naomi, losing his temper. "Terrorising the crew and them getting me to get you to stop! Because of you I am behind in my paperwork and I just want to catch and finish it damn it! is that too hard to ask for?! I told them the crew all I wanted for my birthday is some peace and quiet so I can finish these reports! But no! you have to come in here all gun-ho about going onto a stupid island! It will still be there tomorrow you know! You can go to the island with anyone, it doesn't have to be me! Just go to stupid island without me and let me have a peaceful and quiet birthday so I can finish this paperwork! I don't even understand why you want to me go with you! It's not we're family! You're not a member of this crew so we're NOT family! Hell, we're not even friends! So stopping acting like we are! I mean nothing to you! Pops means nothing to you! Jozu means nothing to you! We're just subjects for your research! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! I'M JUST A SUBJECT YOU! NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS! So stop lying and caring!"

Naomi glared at Marco for moment and he glared, then the words he had shouted at her come down like a sack of bricks as Naomi realised that Marco was right, they weren't family and they weren't friends, well, at least not official and it's not like they have really called the other their friend. But still… Naomi had thought they were friends since they had hang out and talked and stuff. But at the time, it's not like Naomi only ever wanted to be just friends with Marco. She wanted to be so much more… but he didn't even see them as friends, let alone as something else. So that meant that he didn't care about her… right?

Naomi teared up and Marco realised what he had said. Shit… Marco said things he probably shouldn't have out of angry and being annoyed. Marco shouldn't have shouted or yelled at Naomi like that. She was right, he should take a break.

"Naomi i…" Marco started but she just glared at him with tears in her eyes and it stopped him cold. He had never seen her look so… heart broken.

"Your right," Naomi said turning her back. Tears streaming down her face and her whole shaking. "We're not family… we're not friends… I thought of you as special and I had hoped that you had thought the same… you were never just a subject of my research to me…"

What…? Marco was someone special to Naomi?

"But I guess I was wrong," Naomi said. Marco felt his heart broke at the sight. Naomi looked so hurt… "I'll go then. Sorry for bothering you Mr Fennec." Naomi took off running without saying anything else.

She just called him Mr Fennec… Naomi has never called Marco Mr Fennec before…

Damn it! What the hell did Marco just do!?

Marco left his room and paperwork behind as he tried to chase after and find Naomi. He never should have said those things to her! He never should have said that he, Jozu and Pops meant nothing to her. That they were only subjects for her research. That might not be officially family or friends. But its not like Naomi has ever treated them anything less than that, she treats them like family and friends.

Siblings terrorising each other all the time. Maybe Naomi has gone overboard a few times. But still… she was like family, she was their friend! And though many of the crew act like they don't like her, it wouldn't be the same without Naomi! She was still their friend!

* * *

"Naomi…?" Melody said she saw the older girl run by and just go right to a boat. Not saying anything to anyone as they tried to talk to her. None of them, not even Colin, liked to see Naomi upset or crying. why was Naomi crying?

Sure, Naomi was annoying and is ridiculously strong for a girl. She has a bit of a temper and stuff. She can terrorise and scare the hell out of them, but she was still like a sister to them.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Naomi said nothing to them.

"Where's Marco?" Vista asked.

Naomi stopped suddenly then just screamed at them, scaring a few as they were all covering their ears. What the hell!? What the hell just happened?! It felt like they're eardrums were about to explode!

"Leave me alone!" Naomi shouted them. "It's not we mean anything to each other!"

The Whitebeards all felt hurt by that. Sure, they have only known each other 2 and half weeks and all. but still, Naomi got along with the crew, when she was terrorising them and they all liked her to some extent.

"Naomi," Whitebeard said trying to get the brat's attention. "Calm down before you say something you don't mean."

Did something happen between Marco and Naomi? Why was she so upset? What did Marco say to Naomi to get her so worked up and upset? And why does this feel like a toddler throwing a tantrum to Whitebeard?

Naomi glared at Whitebeard and threw of one of sea-stone draggers right at him. it cut Pops' cheek and it shocked them all. Out of all of them, Whitebeard would probably have the best relationship with Naomi. So why did she attack him just then!?

"I mean nothing to you!" Naomi shouted as she lowered a ship into the water. "I mean nothing to you or to Jozu or to Melody! I mean nothing to Marco! And guys mean nothing to me! I don't know why I thought otherwise! Your nothing more than subjects in my family's research!"

What the hell did Marco say?

"Just put my things back in my ship and leave it here!" Naomi told them as got onto the railing of the ship. What the hell!? She isn't going to jump is she!? "I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Naomi!" Marco shouted as everyone looked over to him but Naomi didn't wait she just jumped into sea and freaked everyone out.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Colin asked.

Marco sighed as he felt everyone staring at him and he muttered, "I lost my temper…" then told Whitebeard and the others what had happened.

Hollie felt bad, it was partly her fault this had happened. Whitebeard felt bad as well, since he was the one who had told/suggested to Naomi to take Marco to the island for break, which clearly needs. But still… Whitebeard didn't want or mean for this happen.

"I told you that Marco is unfit to be the First Mate!" one of the older pirates told Whitebeard.

"The boy is too young and lets his emotions control his judgement!" another older pirate shouted.

"Someone else should be First Mate!" a third older whitebeard pirate agreed.

Marco already felt ashamed of himself and he already had doubts about taking on the First Mate position as it was. Maybe their right, maybe Marco is unfit for this position…

"Go after her Marco," Whitebeard smiled to his son. shocking Marco as he thought that Pops was going to yell at him or agree with the older pirates. "We all make mistakes when we're young. It's about how we pick ourselves back up again and what we do to fix those mistakes that really count my son. Go after Naomi, I know she's gone to island. She just really wanted to spend some time with you."

Marco looked up at Pops. Naomi just wanted to spend time with Marco…?

"And I'm not changing my mind about Marco being the first mate!" Whitebeard told the three. "And we will not disrespect our First Division Commander like that again brats! Understood?!"

First Division what…?

"Yes Pops…" the three nodded.

"Go Marc," Melody smiled putting her hand on his shoulder. "Apologise to her and let her break your nose again if worse comes to worse. She means something to all of us and we all want her back here, okay?"

Marco wasn't sure if he should laugh, cry or be annoyed at Melody for saying that right now. But she was right… Naomi did mean something to all of them, especially to Marco. They might not have known each other for long, but Naomi had managed to crawl her way into all of their hearts and was pretty much one of them. Naomi was a friend, no she was Whitebeard Pirate, she was family.

"Right," Marco nodded as he transformed into his phoenix form and flew to the island to go looking for Naomi.

"We go too?" Kingdew suggested.

"No," Jozu answered with a shake of his head.

* * *

Naomi sighed as she rested against the tree near the town. Okay, Naomi might have overacted when Marco yelled at her. Naomi might have overacted yelling at Pops like that too. But in all honesty, Naomi could have helped it. What Marco had said to her… it hurt, it really did. Sure, she might not be an official member of the crew or anything, but that's because Naomi can't really tie herself down to any one devil fruit eater or to any one crew.

Naomi is a devil fruit researcher, she has to be able to travel freely that way she can meet new eaters and new fruit eaters. So that she can study them. But… that didn't mean that Whitebeard and his crew, especially Marco, didn't mean anything to her. Melody was the sister and best friend that she never had. Jozu remembered Naomi of her childhood friend Markus, who was a researcher. But his and his family's research was on a different topic. Pops, well, he remembered Naomi of her father, he wasn't a Aschgate, he married into the family and took on his wife's family name. Naomi's mother was the Aschgate. But that didn't stop him from helping or anything.

In fact, the opposite really. He wanted to be a devil fruit researcher and help with the research, so he asked to join the family. Naomi's mother had offered to have him train under her. He had no family and he just wanted an understand on what devil fruit were, since his family were killed over one. So, they researched together and Nina, Naomi's mother, taught Neil, Naomi's father, as much as she could to an outsider of the family. Till one day, after doing things together for almost 15 years, they realised they had fallen in love and the result ended up Nix, Naomi's older brother.

They married not long after that and Neil had to learn what it was to be an Aschgate and had to be sworn into the Aschgate Family, learn their language and code and the secretive of their research and everything.

Then they had Naomi and Nic and they were teaching Nix, Naomi and Nic the Aschgate way of life- haki, sailing, the language and code, about devil fruits, how to fight, how to use weapons and so much more.

It's not like Naomi would ever ask Marco to be become Aschgate, unless he wanted too. It wasn't something that Naomi would never force that on the younger blonde. Just because he wasn't a 'proper' family of the Aschgate family, doesn't mean that Marco and her can't be together. It just means that Naomi can't teach him the trick of the trade is all.

But out of everyone in the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco was the one who meant the most to Naomi. She liked him, quite a lot. In fact, if Naomi didn't know better she would almost say that she was in love with Marco. Minus his devil fruit being that of the phoenix, there was just something about Marco that Naomi just liked. He was nothing like her father for a start, that was a great start. He was interesting, cool and intelligent, not as smart as Naomi, but still very smart in his own right. Then again, Naomi makes it her job to the smartest person in the room, or in this case, in the crew. He was taller than Naomi, not by much, but still. He was taller. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and his hair reminded Naomi of her mother's blonde hair. Being that bright yet a dark blonde colour. Completely different to the Naomi's own dark blonde hair.

Naomi couldn't help but like everything about Marco, him just happening to have the phoenix devil fruit is just an add bonus on his already brilliant self.

But he won't come looking for her. Why would he? He had himself loud and clear- she meant nothing to him. She wasn't family, she wasn't a member of the crew, hell, she wasn't a friend to him. She was nothing to him. So why the hell would he even like her? Why would he even come looking for her?

"Naomi…?" Marco's voice said as she just sat there and said nothing.

What the hell…? Why was Marco here?

Naomi didn't move as she kept her arms crossed and had her knees pulled into herself. Her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," Marco told her. Naomi wasn't sure what to say or think right now. "I'm truly and completely and utterly sorry. I never should have said those things to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Whitebeard make you come, didn't he?" Naomi said not looking up at Marco or even moving. That was the only explanation that made sense.

"What? No! Pops didn't make me come!" Marco told Naomi, a little defensively and hurt that she would said that. But he could understand it. So, Marco got on the ground in front of Naomi and bowed/begged for her forgive. Marco doesn't know what he will do if Naomi doesn't forgive him. "I came of my own free will. I came because once I realised what I said… I am really and truly Naomi! I never should have that you weren't family! That weren't our friend! That you didn't mean anything to us! That you were only using us! That was wrong of me! Please forgive me! I don' know what I was thinking!"

Naomi moved and looked at Marco. She was a little in shock that he was on the ground in front of her and the younger blonde was pretty much begging for forgiveness.

"You mean so much to us, even though we haven't known each other for long!" Marco honestly told Marco. "Sure, there are times when you bossy, mean and scary, hell, even dangerous." Naomi wasn't sure if Marco was complimenting or insulting her right now. "But!" But? "You're still a member of our crew! You teach and correct us when and if we're doing something wrong. Your funny and kind and nice most of the time! Your smile makes everyone around you want to smile too since it brightens up our days! You're a hand-to-hand combat genius and I have never seen or met anyone like you with your fighting style! I know you're not just using us to study our devil fruits. You wouldn't help correct our own fighting styles if you were! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for saying that you were only using us! You mean a lot to us!"

"To you?" Naomi asked and said a little hopefully.

"Yes! you mean a lot to me too!" Marco shouted and nodded his head then blush when he realised what he had said. "I mean… as a friend and fellow crew mate of course! Hahaha." Fuck… why did he say?

"Okay, I'll forgive you on one condition," Naomi told Marco.

She will? Wait… Oh god, please ask to break his nose again! please don't let Naomi hit or punch or kick Marco! Marco doesn't want to get hurt or bruised! But he would if he really had too.

"What condition…?" Marco asked nervously.

"I want to sometimes finish your sentences with yoi!' Naomi grinned.

What…?

"You want me to what?"

"Finish your sentences with yoi sometimes. It doesn't have to always. Just sometimes. But you still have to say!"

Marco wasn't sure if that was better than being punch or kick or not…

"But…"

"But nothing!" Naomi told Marco as she crossed her arms and looks away from him. "Do it Marco! Or I won't forgive you!"

Naomi's serious… isn't she? God damn it…

"Fine," Marco sighed.

"Fine, what?" Naomi said to him.

"Fine… yoi," Marco blushed.

"Yay!" Naomi cheered as she tackled/hugged Marco to the ground. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Marco blushed and looked away as Naomi sat on top of him. Fuck… she had to be sitting on top of him right there, didn't she!?

"Marco?" Naomi said as he realised he hasn't replied, and she noticed it too.

"Right…" Marco said after Naomi said his name. Marco was blushing like crazy and was trying so hard to not get hard right now.

Naomi then seemed to notice how and where she was sitting. Naomi smirked slightly as she lends forward since Marco hasn't try to get up. A mixture of embarrassment and was too scared to move in case, you know, he got very excited.

"You can get excited if you want," Naomi whispered in Marco's ears and he went even redder as he realised that she knew that he was trying to NOT get excited and not get hard. "We can fix the problem before going back to the ship you know~"

Marco was burning hotter and redder than the sun now.

"That is," Naomi said as she straddled Marco and Marco wasn't sure if he could stop himself from getting harder than he already was for much longer. "Only if you want too, of course." Naomi smiled as she got up from on top of him. "Or not." She was teasing him, of course she was. Marco really should have seen that coming. "I would never force you to do it, if you didn't want to." Naomi smiled as she dusted herself off then put her hand out to Marco. "We should go to back to the ship. I'm sure the others are worried, especially after I left the way I did."

What…? She would never force him to do something that he didn't want to…? Was she saying…? no, she can't be saying or meaning that. There was no way. Why would Naomi like Marco like that? There was no reason for the older blonde to like Marco like that.

"Your right," Marco nodded as he took Naomi's hand and the older blonde girl helped him up. "We should go back."

"But before that," Naomi smiled all innocently and Marco wasn't sure that was good or not. "I'm going to give your birthday present from me!"

What…?

Marco was going to say something about how it could wait but Naomi was giving Marco puppy dog eyes, god damn it. how could the older blonde be so cute and act so childish at the same time? "Okay… sure…" Marco nodded. having no what it might be. If Naomi really wanted to give Marco a present away from the others, fine.

Naomi smiled again. "Close your eyes."

What….?

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. now do it."

Marco sighed and closed his eyes. "Now what…?"

"Just keep your eyes closed," Naomi told him. "And don't move!"

Marco sighed again as he just stood here, with his eyes closed. Waiting for this present from Naomi. Marco feels like an idiot just standing here with his eyes closed…

Well, that was till he felt something soft on his lips.

What…?

Marco opened his eyes to see what Naomi was pressing against his lips. He had thought it was a toy or piece of clothing or something. He was not expecting Naomi to be pushing her own lips against his. She was… they were… she was… they were…

Naomi was giving Marco a kiss! They were kissing! She was kissing him!

What…!? Why?!

Naomi pulled away and smiled. "I like you Marco. A lot. Happy birthday and my offer still stands. You get excited about me whenever you want, just let me know and I will come fix the problem for you. I don't mind. I want to after."

What…? Marco almost squeaked and said out loud. Was Naomi offering… was Naomi saying… what…?

Naomi glanced down at Marco quickly and then smirked. "Like right for instead."

What…?

Marco looked and he could see what Naomi was talking about. Marco got excited, very excited. He was hard. SHIT! Marco covered himself up with his hands and blushed like mad. God damn it! She did that on purpose, didn't she?!

"Shut up!" Marco blushed, embarrassed as hell. "This is your fault!"

"And don't I know it!" Naomi proudly declared and smiled. "And since it's my fault, I should fix it. Right?" Naomi grinned.

God damn woman…

"Especially since it's your birthday," Naomi said as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck. "And since it's your birthday. You can be top." What…? Marco blushed again. "And I will do whatever you want. Just tell me what to do." What?! Again.

"I…" Marco blushed, unsure on what to say or what to even do right now.

"We do it here, right now if you want," Naomi whispered in Marco's ear and he went even redder. Was she serious? "Or we can take it to my ship. Your choice, birthday boy."

Marco was speechless for a moment. What was going on? Marco has never seen this side of Naomi before. What was going on…? Marco couldn't tell if Naomi was serious right now or if she was messing with him. though… something was telling, maybe his phoenix from? That Naomi was being serious right now. Which only made this even more embarrassing. But… also kind of exciting at the same time.

"You mean it…?" Marco slowly asked Naomi. "It's not a joke, right? Your being serious? And you won't suddenly back down or want to back out?"

"Yep," Naomi smiled and told Marco. "I mean it. it's not a joke and am I being very serious. I won't back down or back out. I mean it Marco, I really like you and I just want you."

"Isn't there a rule or something about this?"

"There is. but I have never felt this way about anyone else before. So… fuck the rules!"

Marco was speechless again. Naomi was really brave and bold. Why does Naomi have to be so fucking bold?! She's not afraid to speak her mind or tell Marco, or anyone else how it is to her. She was just… Naomi was just so! God damn it was almost like Naomi was the perfect Whitebeard Pirate! And she just had to keep showing why Marco liked her so much and almost how perfect they were together, didn't she!?

Fuck! Why does she have to keep doing that?!

God damn it!

"Naomi… I…" Marco said to try to say something but Naomi stopped him with a kiss, one that was a lot more passionate then the first kiss that she gave Marco. It was almost like a promise, and most one that promised more.

Fuck…

Naomi looked Marco died in the eyes as she broke off the kiss. "Fuck the rules and just fucking fuck me Marco. Forget everything else and just fucking think about fucking me. Please~" Naomi begged as she rubbed herself against him. "It's one time thing Marco, I want to be with you. Forever."

And with that bold statement and well, bold piece of action, Marco kind of didn't think about anything else. All he thought about and all he was doing was fucking Naomi.

Marco kissed Naomi and she just jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved over to the trees and held Naomi up against one. Pretty much trying to fuck her with both of their clothes on. Okay, Marco knows what he needs to get rid of in a few moments.

Okay, Marco will admit it. Best birthday ever and best birthday present ever. And he owned Pops one for letting Naomi join them.

Marco is going to have to tell Pops about this… isn't he?

Fuck… Marco doesn't know if he is looking forward to that conservation or not.

* * *

 **Naomi: 129 reviews.**

 **Marco: 66 favs.**

 **Melody: 82 follows.**

 **i hope you all enjoyed the chapter XD! i had fun writing it, i just wish it turned out differently to how it did since it was not what i had planned with the chapter. anyway, the chapter happened this way and i like it anyway. it's still good and bold and everything i think that chapter should be, especially the end.**

 **anyway- till next time guys. later XD**


	27. Omake- Naomi & Marco-Naomi's Brothers P1

**and we are back with another omake chapter. sorry this didn't come out sooner guys. I've been and am sick at the moment so everything is working much slowly with my body. plus, since it was my birthday last week, i got busy and distracted doing things with the family.**

 **Naomi: on with the reviews!**

 **Marco: here are the reviews.**

 **Naomi and Marco are taking over... i don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. anyway, just before we start the reviews! thanks for the birthday wishes everyone! and sorry that this chapter is a little. i got busy and distracted. and got the chapter beta'd too. thanks** gerbilfriend **for betaing this chapter! anyway, on with the reviews! and P.S. i did have a great day. the only thing that could have made it better was if my grandfather wasn't in Sydney for a school reunion and if my grandmother and great grandmother were alive. and if i wasn't sick and still wasn't sick with a damn stupid cold that feels like it is killing me. it is so hard to concentrate when your head feels like it is going to blow up or has a million jackhammers trying to destroy it.**

 **Naomi: or that you are being stabbing with a millions of knives in the head and so on and so on. we get it kerennie. just on with the reviews.**

 **meanies *sulking in corner* fine! on with the reviews!**

 **Anonymous- **

**thanks for the birthday wishes.** **yes, an update. your welcome. thank for the pats on the back, it's really reassuring. i will keep up the good work as bestly as i can!**

 **Marco: bestly isn't word.**

 **shut up! i said it anyway! thank you! i don't support my characters abusing me either. nor does AceAyane who has been abused by her characters and mine before. Ayane (aka AceAyane)'s characters have also abused me as well. i don't seem to be safe anywhere. only Jack and Blue seem to be protect me from being abused! *looks around for them* and neither of them seem to be here today. damn it.**

 **Marco: it funny when we abuse kerennie, isn't it?**

 **Naomi: i guess so.**

 ***me depressed in corner***

 **Naomi: anyway, none of us like the marines spouting lies! BLACK is adorable as hell. that is the end of the discussion.**

 **Marco: i think a lot of people support BLACK. i wish i had some kind of teleporting device so i could just teleport to Macey as well. it would be very convenient. it would make my life so much easier and stress free.**

 **West: so would just making Macey and her crew come join us.**

 **Naomi: my daughter is a free spirit. you can't just cage her!**

 **Marco: don't worry Naomi. we won't. i'm sure you would come and haunt us to our graves if we ever tried or did that kind of thing.**

 **Whitebeard: and as Marco has said before. i don't think that would protect Macey at all. it would only put her in more danger.**

 **Naomi: damn straight!**

 **anyway. yes. you got a high five from Ace. i am an Ace fan too. and i love Sabo and Luffy too. the three of them are just the best. yes Marco, as a guy you shouldn't make girls cry. i think that was everyone's first thought when Marco said those things.**

 **Marco: i'm sorry okay?! i didn't mean too!**

 **yeah, Naomi forcing Marco out wasn't the exactly the world's greatest idea he was stressed and just wanted to get his paperwork done and he did say those things without thinking. he still probably shouldn't said those things, and he shouldn't have made Naomi cry. he looks fully like the bad guy for doing it. and yeah, he shouldn't have add poor Jozu into that at all since Naomi and Jozu are friends. yes, Marco is the First Mate.**

 **Marco: i said i was sorry! can we just stop it and drop it?!**

 **hey, at least you and Naomi made up. right Marco? *grinning at him* i bet you two had fun with that, right?**

 **Marco *blushing*: shut up!**

 **Naomi: it was very enjoyable. i believe we will be doing it again more often**

 **Marco *blushing like mad and now speechless with me laughing in the ground for a few moments***

 **yes *getting serious and getting back into author/review mode* Naomi is the reason (at least for my FFP story anyway) for Marco saying and using yoi. yes, the guys are pretty much scared of Naomi. yes, Whitebeard pretty much gave Marco his birthday gift. Naomi's friendship with the Whitebeard Pirates is so cute and nice. i almost don't want her to die at all.**

 **Naomi: just almost?**

 **well, its already been written in. so yeah. your gonna die. sorry Naomi.**

 **Naomi *shrugs shoulders*: all good.**

 **if people like. i can write an omake chapter or two or can do something where Naomi stays instead of leaves. it would make everything a hell of a lot different and interesting to say the least.**

 **Naomi: i like the idea.**

 **Marco: me too.**

 **Whitebeard: me three.**

 **well if the fans like the idea. i will think about and maybe write something then. but only if the fans want to see/read it. anyway, i think a lot of people aren't looking forward to Naomi's death. don't worry. i will give warning the chapter or two before hand that way people can get anything they need to help comfort them through the chapter. and it wasn't a marine guy that it did. we all remember CP guy that killed Professor Clove with Robin's backstory and stuff? yeah, well, spoiler alert. it was him and he dies too. yay for him dying! boo for Naomi dying! anyway, here's the update. thank you for loving my stories and hopefully the next update won't be too far away.**

 **Naomi: next review guys!**

 **Himeka- **

**thanks for the birthday wishes! everyone behaviour the best they could for my birthday. no-one ended up hitting me.**

 **Naomi: of course we all have strong personalities. we need them to survive this world! and yes, Macey and Sabo are so adorable together! aren't they?**

 **Marco: no. they are not. and they are too young to worry about that kind of thing!**

 **Naomi: oh someone is being a grumpy bird *hugging and giving Marco a kiss* they remind me of us.**

 **Marco *looks at Naomi funny*: we met we were 17 and 19. not 10 and 12.**

 **Naomi: true, but the two year age gap reminds me of us *smiles and shrugs her shoulders* i wonder when Sabo will realise the feelings he has for Macey is love and i wonder how Macey will react about it? i wonder if she will feel the same or not?**

 **Marco: they're too young!**

 **anyway, let's change subjects!**

 **West: good idea. yeah... i think i was the kitchen the whole time during that whole thing. and yeah well, Macey is a lot like Naomi. Naomi did like us getting in the middle of her fights, so i'm not dumb to do that with Macey. i'm sure Macey would break something like Naomi use to when we got in the middle one of her fights.**

 **yeah... i can't remember if West was sleeping or in the kitchen at the time but pretty much what West said. and yes, Macey was thinking of food the entire time Sabo started talking. she was listening to him, she was just hungry. and as Macey said, at the end of the chapter. she always saw Ace, Luffy and Sabo as Freedom Fighters, at least they are official Captains of their own crews anyway. they are her family anyway, whether they like it or not as well.**

 **did Marco really think that Naomi didn't like him in a romantic way? *looks at Marco***

 **Marco *looks away and blushes*: maybe...**

 **Whitebeard: is amazing that we all could that they liked each other but they weren't able to tell that the other liked them and has the same feelings for them as they do for them.**

 **Naomi *shrugs shoulders*: guess so. anyway, thanks! we are cute aren't we? *covers Marco's mouth so he can't deny it* and yes, i think a few people were turning into tomatoes just reading the end of it.**

 **why wouldn't Marco enjoy the talk with Whitebeard about it? well, i think Marco is worried abuot things that he really shouldn't need to worry about it and is just being a worrywart. i agree, the whole crew and Whitebeard would be cheering and saying FINALLY! if they said anything to them about it. anyway, here is the update!**

 **Marco: next review! right now! *wanting to change the subject***

 **okay, okay. here is the next review!**

 **Hikahika- **

**thanks you for the birthday wishes. i did have a great birthday last week. yes, hurray for Sabo! he finally joins!**

 **Naomi: about damn time if you ask me.**

 **Marco: no-one did.**

 **yes, it was probably the most hilarious reaction ever seen by people. yes, the only other person to react like that would be Luffy, where his stomach is concerned. for Macey, she literally just wake up and was hungry. so... her first thought was on breakfast.**

 **Naomi: my daughter better be on your adorable list!**

 **West: ... that sounded like something Marco would yell/say to someone...**

 **Jozu: it does, doesn't it?**

 **Marco: are all Aschgate scary when they are angry?**

 **Naomi: pretty much, yeah.**

 **West: oh dear god. are we going to survive Naomi's brothers visiting us then?**

 **only god knows *gets lots of glares and looks* what?**

 **Naomi: that's right! you better call me lady!**

 **moving on. yes, Marco shouldn't be making people cry, cause it is mean.**

 **Marco: it's not my fault!**

 **Naomi and me: yes it is.**

 **Jozu: we do get along. just when Naomi gets mad, she doesn't discriminate who she is mad at and so she takes it out on pretty much around her. though, Marco is a good human shield since Naomi calms down quicker with him around. when he isn't the one making her angry at least.**

 **Marco: hey!**

 **West: it's true though.**

 **very true. anyway, yeah. even if she did sorta drag Marco he shouldn't have said such cruel things to her. especially since Naomi does care, a lot. she kind of wears her heart on her sleeve. so she easily gets hurt and takes offence to things when she doesn't know the people that well. or when told something from someone she does like and care about, like Marco, she takes it to heart. that's why she was mad at Jozu and Pops and the others too. since if Marco thought and says those things to her, then the others thought and feel it right?**

 **Whitebeard: even though it was just Marco overreacting.**

 **yeah. he overreacted in a very bad way.**

 **Marco: i'm sorry okay?! i didn't actually mean anything i said to Naomi and i apologised to her and we made up?! okay?! everything is fine now!**

 **oh yeah, you make up alright**

 **Marco: kerennie!**

 **okay. okay. moving on. Marco does need cake. doesn't he? yes, i had cake for a birthday too! dessert distressing! always good for oneself. yes, yoi. this is where and why he gets the habit. thank Naomi for it guys! well, at least this is my reasoning for him saying it at least anyway.**

 **Naomi: there once i think, in the first or maybe in the second omake where Marco says yoi. but other than that, yes. he hasn't really said yoi in the omakes.**

 **Marco: i also haven't really said it during the main FFP storyline either.**

 **um... that's me forgetting there. my bad. i think i need to go add it at some point or another *shrugs* not like it matters too much as long i remember to add it now. and don't worry, none of my characters hurt me on my birthday, though, Macey was very happy to make up for it the next day *rubbing arm* anyway. here is the next update!**

 **Naomi: next review time!**

 **Shirayuji- **

**Marco: don't worry. i think a few people didn't notice there were updates. especially when one of the chapters went up but then didn't update and say that it was up or whatever the hell happened.**

 **Naomi: yeah, that was kind of weird. wasn't it?**

 **yes. my birthday has come and gone! thank you for the birthday wishes and for saying happy birthday!**

 **Jozu: yes, Marco made Naomi cry. Marco is heartless, isn't he?**

 **Marco *blushing*: shut up! it was an accident!**

 **yes, Jozu and Whitebeard do get along with Naomi. it's just, well, for Naomi at the time... *gets mouth covered by Naomi***

 **Naomi: i will answer this is. i do get along with Pops and Jozu but at the time, well, my heart was kind of broken and since Marco is the First Mate. i thought that maybe, well, kind of speaking on behalf of the crew. so i kind of took out my angry on Jozu and Pops without meaning too. it was kind of accident. Sorry Jozu and Pops.**

 **Whitebeard: it's alright my dear. all is forgiven.**

 **Jozu: it was all Marco's fault. so no harm no foul. like Pops said, all if forgiven.**

 ***me thinking*- it wasn't just Marco's fault...**

 **Naomi *smiling*: thanks guys!**

 ***sighs and removes Naomi's hands from mouth* whatever. but yes, poor Naomi then turned into Lucky Naomi. didn't it? they did make up and yes, they did make up in an not so innocent way.**

 **Naomi: what?! gods, no! i'm not going anywhere any time soon. i spend something like 6 years? 7 years? or maybe 8 years or something like that with the Whitebeards before i leave them and end having Macey. so it's still a little while yet.**

 **yeah, Izou and Thatch still need to appear guys. Naomi isn't leaving the Whitebeard for a little bit yet. we won't go over single day or every single year or anything like that. but we will go over some important times and stuff.**

 **Naomi: i don't know if i am meant to take that as a compliment or insult.**

 **compliment Naomi. it's a compliment.**

 **Marco: yeah, if the marines think i am going of let them lay a single finger on Naomi...**

 **i think we are seeing the start of GBFBD mode right now... bahahahahaha! *rolling and laughing***

 **Naomi: but yes, the omakes will becoming to end, i think there is roughly eight? or nine or ten planned?**

 **of the Naomi and Marco stuff. yeah, i think i have ten roughly planned, with ten being the one where Naomi dies and stuff. but if could end up as being more or less. nothing is set in stone yet. just me trying to do rough outlines. but there will be other omakes/side-stories. just not of Naomi and Marco like this lot is. there will be some omakes of some new character's past and maybe even how they join the crews. meaning the Spades, Straw-Hats and Freedom Fighters of course.**

 **Naomi: don't worry. i will make sure that kerennie gives warning about the end of the omakes and my death that way people can grab ice-cream or yoghurt or chocolate or whatever they need to eat to help with the whole situation.**

 **maybe if people are lucky there might be an ghost omake where we will have Roger, Rouge and Naomi randomly appear and talk about how proud they are of their kids or something. who knows.**

 **Naomi: aren't you planning on... *covers Naomi's mouth***

 **nothing is set in stone. so don't day a thing about that please Naomi.**

 **Naomi *nods head and sighs*: okay, okay. i won't say a thing.**

 **anyway, does cheesecake count as ice-cream cake? cause we had cheesecake for my birthday. i love cheesecake.**

 **Marco: okay. next review.**

 **that's all the reviews.**

 **Marco: oh, it was short this time.**

 **seems so. anyway, this chapter has been beta'd and edited by myself and the lovely** gerbilfriend **. it is also only the first part of the visit with Naomi's brothers. there is a part 2 but still working out if there will more than two parts or not. anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Freedom Fighter Pirate Omake

Chapter 5: Naomi and Marco- Brothers' Visits Part 1

 _2 years later... Marco- 20, Naomi- 22_

"What do you mean you're coming here!?" everyone heard Naomi shout suddenly and they looked towards communication room where they all knew that Naomi was. She has taken or made a personal call of some kind. "No! No! Just no! Aschgate D. Skai Nicholas you are not to come here! I don't care what Nix said! He IS NOT bringing you here… shut up! I never said that to him! Oh, my god I am going to kill Nix! …. Oh no, if Nix wants to get you involved Nic then I am calling and getting him involved with our talk right now."

Jozu looked at Pops with eyebrow raised. What the hell was going on? Jozu didn't think he had Naomi do that much yelling at someone in a while now. Mostly since she joined the crew and started doing research on his, Pops' and Marco's devil fruits.

Jozu, Kingdew, Vista and some others were with Pops. They were meant to having a meeting about finding a new head chef but Naomi's yelling was kind of distracting.

"Don't look at me son," Pops told his son. Whitebeard had no idea what was going on- he recognised the names Nic and Nix and knew that they were important to Naomi. They were… they were Naomi's brothers if Whitebeard remembers correctly, an older brother and a younger brother. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Should we go ask?" Kingdew asked- not wanting to be the one who did but thought that maybe they should ask Naomi what was going on.

Though, it might not be safe to do that right now he thought… Naomi kind of sounded mad and when she was mad, it didn't end well if she ended up directing that at you.

"I think that is a good idea," Whitebeard nodded in agreement. What was making his… temporary? Yeah, let's go with that, what is temporary daughter so upset? Though, Whitebeard would love to and wants to try to make it permanent daughter, though, daughter-in-law would be more correct than daughter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO BE HERE THIS AFTERNOON!? HE ALREADY GOT YOU?!" they all heard Naomi yelled out, sounding, well, pissed. "GET NIX ON THE SNAIL RIGHT NOW!"

And Naomi was pissed. That was never a good sign. There was only one thing and one person who could talk and be with Naomi when she was like this. Though the two of them have feelings for each other but neither of them won't confirm or deny that they are together as a couple. But the Whitebeards would all bet that they were. How could they not be together? They were now sharing a room as well- Naomi moving into Marco's room to her protect 'study' and 'research' and so that she was closer to Marco so she could 'study' his devil fruit more.

Study Marco's devil fruit the commanders' asses. They were sleeping together. Everyone knew it, so why were the two of them denying it?

"I'll go get Marco," Jozu commented- not wanting to go into communication nor wanting to send anyone else in there with a pissed off sounding Naomi. It never ended well for whoever was involved and it could get anyone, who wasn't Marco, killed. After all, he was a phoenix and it was hard to kill him. If Naomi ends up hurting him, it would heal but if it's anyone else, it would take a long time to heal.

Plus, since Marco and Naomi were denying that they were together as a couple (which all of the Whitebeard Pirates know they were) but whenever Naomi was upset or mad, they sent in Marco and he managed to calm her right now. So, how weren't they together? Weren't lovers good at calming each other or the other down?

Well, Pops knew for a fact that Marco and Naomi were together as a couple, the two of them told him. Saying that he was only one who really needed to know and they didn't want to tell the others. So, they asked him to keep it a secret from the rest of the crew, especially Melody, which somehow, Whitebeard has managed to do. Though, it wouldn't surprise him if Melody knew. Naomi and Mel don't have many secrets between them since they had become best friends and pretty much knew the other like the back of their own hand.

"That sounds like a good idea," Pops agreed. Even Whitebeard would rather avoid Naomi when she was in a pissed off mood.

"NO NIC! PUT NIX ON RIGHT NOW!"

Whatever the hell was going on… it was not going to end well for anyone involved… they needed Marco and they needed him right now.

* * *

Marco sighed as he stretched at his desk. He was almost finished the paperwork. Naomi's ideas to help with splitting the crew into divisions were great. It worked, well; at least Marco and Whitebeard both thought it would work. Marco has spent the past two years working out details and they have been doing a trial of the idea. And so far, it has worked.

Marco was the First Division Commander. West and Naomi were the temporary doing the Second Division Commanders together. Jozu was the Third Division Commander. Melody was the Temporary Fourth Division Commander. Vista was the Fifth Division Commander. With Kingdew and some of the others helping out where and when needed.

The Division Commanders and their numbers might have to change but how it is like for now, Marco knew it was good and fine.

Marco and the others wanted Naomi to take on the role of Second Division Commander but as she liked to remind them, she was not an official or permanent member of the crew. It was only temporary while she was doing her research.

Marco and the others all want Naomi to stay, but at the same time. It's not Marco wanted to force Naomi to stay. If Naomi wanted to leave, Marco wouldn't stop her. It would be the same like her trying to convince him to go with her. Naomi said she wouldn't force or make Marco go with her when (if) she leaves. So why would he force or make her stay? That wouldn't be fair or right.

Besides, isn't the saying, if you love someone you should set them free? Or something like that anyway.

Someone knocked on the door and Marco sighed. He only needs two minutes to finish this paperwork, this better be important. Couldn't whomever this was, for whatever reason they are here. Couldn't they and it wait just a few more minutes?

 _Knock, knock, knock_. The person went again.

Apparently not. Marco sighed and then yelled over his shoulder. "Come in-yoi! The door's open!" Marco sighed as he kept working on the report. He just wanted to finish this, it would be the last report for a few days, hopefully. So, then Marco could maybe then spend some time with Naomi. Only if she wasn't too busy with her research. Hopefully she won't be.

"Marco?" Jozu said standing in the doorway. "Something is going on in the communication room where Naomi is. She sounds… well, pissed doesn't even begin to cover it."

Marco sighed again. He should have known that this had something to do with Naomi. The main reason that people interrupted him is when it has something to do with Naomi. Why was Naomi pissed off this time? Wait… communication room…? Why was Naomi in the communication room and why was she pissed off?

"And why is Naomi 'pissed doesn't even begin to cover it' this time-yoi?" Marco asked as he was still finishing the report. He just wanted to finish this report.

"The names Nic and Nix were said a few times," Jozu answered with a sigh. "Then she was yelling something about afternoon and here. You're better off asking and speaking to Naomi herself about it. And please do it before someone else is dumb too."

Marco sighed again as looked back at the report then at Jozu. "Tell everyone to avoid Naomi if I am not out there by the time she has finished her chat. It should only take a few more minutes to finish this report. It's the last one. I swear- yoi."

Jozu nodded his head. "Of course. I will let everyone know."

"Thank you-yoi," Marco nodded. "Hopefully I will be finished before Naomi is."

* * *

 _Five minutes later…_

The Whitebeards were doing their best to stay away from the communication rooms. Naomi was still in there, still yelling at her two brothers and it was getting closer to noon. So if Naomi's brothers were coming, which they might be by the sounds of this yelling and pissed off sounding Naomi, it will and should be interesting to say the least.

What would the two brothers look like? Do they look like Naomi or do they look different? Are they tall like Naomi? Do they share any personality tacts with Naomi? How alike or how unalike are the brothers to their sister?

"Is Naomi still in the communication room-yoi?" Marco asked looking around with for Naomi. Then heard her yelling in the communication room. Okay, that answered that. "Never mind. Pops? What is going on-yoi?"

"Do not know son," Whitebeard answered with a slight sigh. "At least, not the whole story. Only know what I have over heard young Naomi shouting. Something about her brothers. They're in trouble, with her and they're in a lot of trouble by the sounds of it. They are apparently going to be here this afternoon. Sometime after lunch or maybe by lunch time."

The all heard Naomi hang up, very loudly. Marco is pretty sure that the table in the communication room is broken from the sheer force of the receiver being slammed down like that. God damn, Marco can already sense that Naomi is in a bad mood. His phoenix was kind of, well, scared because of it.

Damn it. This was most likely not going to end well if Marco and the others don't handle this correctly, it would be another incident Marco realised.

"Naomi? What's wrong-yoi?" Marco asked as she slammed the door closed and was walking over to the left side of the ship. Marco did not want to get hit again, but he would if it meant to get Naomi out of this bad mood.

"My brothers are idiotic assholes," Naomi answered as she lightly growled about it. "And I am going to kill them."

"No, you won't-yoi," Marco told Naomi. He knew her better than she knew herself sometime. "Your just mad that they wanted to surprise you and you don't really like surprises. That is all-yoi. You will be happy and excited once you see them."

Naomi went to say something then sighed as she realised that Marco was right. Naomi has been known to change personalities like the wind changes directions. The Whitebeards were used to it, especially Marco who was used to being on the receiving end of the punches or kicks when Naomi ended up losing her temper. Normally protecting the idiot was who upset Naomi at the time.

"Gurarara," Whitebeard laughed as he watched Naomi and Marco. Marco was the only one who seemed to be able to calm Naomi down. "Well aren't you two cute."

Marco blushed and Naomi laughed it off.

"Thanks Pops!" Naomi laughed. "But it's not like we're together."

"Then why is it that Marco is the only one who can calm you down?" Fossa asked.

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "Because he is calm and it's easier to be calm when the other person is? Plus, Marco isn't scared of me."

That was a flat-out lie. What the hell was Naomi talking about? Marco loved Naomi and he wasn't terrified of her, yes, but he was definitely scared of her. Just because he doesn't like to show it, doesn't mean that he isn't. Marco mostly liked to look to tough since he is the First Mate and needed the respect of the crew. Which Marco has without a doubt since he is the only one who doesn't 'seem' afraid of Naomi when she was mad. Besides her mercurial temperament meant that she was never actually aiming to kill.

"Makes perfect sense my dear," Whitebeard smiled.

"But Pops," Vista said looking at Whitebeard. "Your calm and she pretty much bites your head off when she's a foul mood. Wouldn't you be able to calm her down since your calm?"

"Whitebeard isn't as cute as Marco," Naomi grinned.

The crew were used to Naomi teasing Marco like this, and they were used to reactions of Marco. Sometimes he had a straight face with a light blush or he could have heavy blushing or he might be not blushing at all. It depends on Marco's mood or what had been said or done. Naomi smiled and wrapped her arms around Marco's shoulder as she grinned.

"No-one is as cute as my Marco," Naomi smiled as she hugged him.

Marco was trying to keep a straight face but Whitebeard and some of the others could see a slight tint of red on his face. That is cute, how they were trying to hide their relationship but were almost open about it at the same time.

"Pops!" Colin shouted from the crow-nest. "There's a ship to the East and it's coming towards us!"

"That must be my brothers," Naomi sighed.

"Pops!" Colin shouted, sounding a little worried. "There seem to be marines on the ship!"

"It is a Marine ship Cole?" Whitebeard shouted back.

"No Pops!" Cole answered as he looked and saw the name of the ship on the side of it. "It says the _Rainbow Ryder?_ What the hell kind of name is that for a ship?"

Naomi laughed as Whitebeard Pirates all looked confused but Marco and Whitebeard himself, plus Melody who just came out from the infirmary.

" _Rainbow Ryder?_ " Melody repeated then looked at Naomi. "Didn't you say that's the name of your older brother's personal ship or something Naomi?"

"Yep!" Naomi nodded. "That's them now."

The Whitebeards all backed away from Naomi, she still seemed to be mad. Just not as mad as she was before.

"Naomi-yoi," Marco said in a stern and strict voice.

"They're still a little bit away though," West told Naomi as he walked past her. "Probably roughly half hour, give or take."

Hopefully Naomi will calm enough by then that she won't want to kill her brothers for trying to surprise her. West smiled lightly at Naomi who just glared at him and it sent shivers down everyone's spines. Or maybe not.

* * *

 _Forty-five minutes later…_

Nic sighed as the _Rainbow Ryder_ pulled up to the _Moby Dick_. Nix had said that out of the two of them that Naomi was less likely to kill Nic since they were so close. Being closer in age, Nic and Naomi only had a three-year age gap verses Nix and Naomi with a ten year gap. Nic looked around for Naomi but could only really see a lot of men.

So, those are the people that Nome has been travelling with? They seem interesting, Nic wonders how many of them there are and which ones are the devil fruit eaters?

"Is Nome here?" Nic asked.

Vista looked at the tall young man- 190 centimetres tall with dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes. Wearing long black jeans, a black shirt with many different colours in it and on, choral greyish black boots and wearing a dark coloured under long sleeve shirt under his shirt. His light blue jacket was in his room on the _Rainbow Ryder_.

"Nome? Who's that?" Vista asked- not being sure who Nome is? And who was this guy? "And who the hell are you?"

"Nome!" Nic shouted as he looked around for his older sister. "I'm sorry! Nix and I are sorry we didn't tell you we were coming! We wanted to surprise you! Nome! Naomi!"

Nome? Naomi was Nome?

"Nici!" Naomi shouted as she came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. They could all hear the wind leave this Nici person as Naomi pretty much flattened him to the ground, well, into the deck of the ship but that's not the point. The point is, it sounded like it hurt.

Nici…?

They all a loud gulp and could see Naomi holding a dragger to this Nici guy's neck and they weren't sure what they should do right now. Nici just sighed and looked up at Naomi in the face. He didn't seem scared at all, in fact, he seemed annoyed.

"Naomi, really?" Nic sighed as he looked up at his older sister. Was she seriously holding a dragger to her own brother's throat? "Look, I get that your mad and everything. You don't like surprises; I told Nix this was not a good idea. But come on sis, we haven't seen each other for a long while. This is the first time we have met since forever."

"I left when you were 10 and I was 13," Naomi told her brother. "It's been ten years. Not forever, don't get your facts mixed up Nicholas. Now, where is Nicolai?"

"Naomi come on now!" a blondish brown hair man around 180 centimetres tall with green eyes and wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans sighed. "I know you don't like surprises and all, but holding a dragger to our baby brother's throat? Really?"

"I don't want to hear this from you!" Naomi shouted as she threw the dragger at her other brother and he caught it without a problem, just inches from his face right between his fingers like it was nothing. He looked annoyed more than impressed, as some of the others whistled. They were impressed that the new guy caught that knife with such ease. "Nicolai."

Marco sighed as he grabbed the back of Naomi's shirt and pulled her off her younger brother. "I thought we agreed you would not use your weapons-yoi?"

"I didn't agree to anything," Naomi told Marco as she crossed her arms and looked away from Marco, like a five year throwing a tantrum. "You just made a suggestion."

"I don't know if I should scold you or not," Nix sighed as he looked at Marco funny. Who was this guy and Naomi being nice to him? And since when did she actually listen to anyone? Suggestion or other wises?

"You boys must Naomi's brothers," Whitebeard said. Speaking up for the first time. "Edward Newgate, but most call me the crew call me Pops. You boys must be Nic and Nix, yes? Which is which? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Nici is one giant I was sitting on," Naomi told Pops with a grin. "The idiot who joined the marines is the other one."

"Other one?" Nix said taking great offence to Naomi saying that about her older brother.

"Giant one?!" Nic said as he sat up and pointed at some of the crew. "I am not a giant! They are! Well, they have to be giant or half-giants. There's no way those guys are the humans!"

"Nicholas! Don't be rude!" Naomi said as she managed to get herself out of Marco's hand and pointed her finger in his face. "I'm sorry Pops. Guys. Nici dosen't always think before he speaks."

"Pops?" Nix and Nic said looking at each other than at Naomi then up at Pops aka Whitebeard. What was that about?

"Are they here yet?" Melody asked coming out in her nurse's outfit.

"Damn, that's hot," a whistling voice said and whistled from Nix's ship.

Who the hell said that?!

"Ralph," Nix sighed as he put his hand on his hip, shook his head and then turned round. "Ralph! Laffitte! Come up on decks you brats!"

"Don't call us brats Vice-Captain!" Laffitte complained as Ralph used his devil to the two of them up onto the deck.

"Why hello there my lady," Ralph smirked and bowed to Melody. Then took her hand and gave it a kiss. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Oh my, aren't you a gentleman," Melody laughed lightly.

"Well of course my lady," Ralph smiled to her. "How else should I act around one as beautiful as yourself?"

"I think I am going to be sick," Laffitte said making a fake gag sound.

"Shut it Laff," Ralph told him in a rather annoyed voice.

"It's Laffitte," Laffitte told Ralph a little annoyed that Ralph had called him by his childhood nickname.

"Nix," Naomi said in an annoyed and stern voice. "Who are the kids?"

"Like you can talk," Nix told Naomi. He made a rather good point, the two young men seemed to be in ether their teens or early twenties. so roughly the same age as Naomi, Marco and some of the others. "Your barely an adult little sister."

"Oh, another beautiful lady, how could I miss you?" Ralph smiled as he took Naomi's hand and kissed it. Naomi was not sure what to make of the situation as Marco seemed to a little jealous and torn between ripping the kid's head off or letting Naomi handle it, since Naomi would probably rip Marco's head off if he intervened. "Hello, and what's your name?"

"Ralph, don't hit on my sister!" Nix shouted at the young man.

"Ralph…" Laffitte sighed as he shook his head.

"Zip it Laff," Ralph told Laffitte.

"And how do you two know each other?" Whitebeard asked the two young men. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Ralph and this kid is my cousin Laff, though he prefers his whole name of Laffitte," Ralph answered without a care in the world. "We're Marines under the Vice-Captain's care."

"We're acquaintances," Laffitte answered. "And it's Laffitte, Ralph, not Laff."

What…?

"Their two kids I'm looking after for Garp," Nix sighed and told Naomi. Leaving out the small detail that he was studying their devil fruits since they were both devil fruit eaters. "I dragged them along with me."

"Why?" Marco asked with a sigh. Feeling a headache coming on already.

"No reason, just cause I can," Nix shrugged and gave as his answer. Why was Naomi really expecting any other answer from her brother?

Why does that answer make Marco think of a certain someone? Marco looked at Naomi. Oh right, that's who.

"So Nome," Nic said changing the subject. "Surprise?"

"Don't make me kill you," Naomi told Nic looking rather annoyed. "I hate surprises and you know it, so why the hell did you and Nix rise your lives?"

"What? Can't brothers randomly decide that they want to see their sister, even if it might cost them their lives?" Nix asked Naomi.

"Only if they're idiots," Naomi sighed as she shook her head at the,. "Which, despite the fact I tell you two you are, your both not. So what is this about?"

"I wanted to the meet the phoenix devil fruit eater, not sure about Nix," Nic answered as he gave Naomi a hug who hugged him back. "You know what the devil fruit means to the family. Though, seeing you again is just as good Nome. I missed you."

"Missed you too Nici," Naomi smiled.

"I heard you might have a might a boyfriend, so I wanted to meet the guy and beat him into sub… I mean, I wanted to see you again." Nix laughed. "And like Nic, I am very interested in meeting this phoenix devil fruit user. I mean, you buckling yourself to study a certain devil fruit? Never heard of. So you know…"

"And your still an short ass big brother," Naomi sighed but gave Nix a hug. "Asshole."

"Whatever you say little researcher girl," Nix shrugged.

"Girl?" Naomi said with several veins sticking out. All of the Whitebeards took steps away from Naomi and Nix. One would think that Naomi's older brother Nix would know not to call her girl. Unless… he's the reason she acts and reactions like that whenever people call her girl. "Who are you calling girl you ass?!"

"And Nix is the reason why Naomi hates being girl," Nic told the Whitebeards. "Our big brother might have gone overboard teasing Naomi about being a girl when we were younger and growing up."

That explained so much, the watching crew thought collectively.

Whitebeard could see the similarities and the differences between the three Aschgate D. siblings. They all had familiar shaped faces, the same shaped nose and eyes and the same hair type, though slightly different hair and eye colours. They also seemed to have similar wild and unpredictable yet nice and friendly personalities.

These two young men… well, one young man and a man in his early thirties plus his two apprentices (yes, Whitebeard is going to be calling Ralph and Laffitte Nix's apprentices, because well, they just seemed like it to Whitebeard). They would fit into this crew quite nicely if Whitebeard does say so himself.

"So, Nome?" Nix said getting his sister's attention again, not sure if that was good thing or not yet. "Where's your room so Nici and I can stay in there too."

"What?" Kingdew said without meaning too.

"Nic, Nix and I use to share a room at home when we grew up," Naomi explained quickly. "We lived in a smallish house. There was only one room for us kids to use and share."

"We always share," Nic smiled.

"So it just makes sense that we would be all in the same room again," Nix added.

"We haven't shared a room in almost ten years, aren't we too old for this?" Naomi asked her two brothers.

"No," the two of them answered at the same time.

Naomi sighed as she shook her head at her two brothers. If people thought she was stubborn, they have seen nothing yet. Her two brothers are just as stubborn as she is, if not more so.

"Fine," Naomi told them. "Marco? Show them to our room would ya? I'm going to the gallery to get something to eat."

Our room? Marco? What?

"You know I was joking about the whole boyfriend thing, right?" Nix said to his sister as she was leaving.

"We're not dating," Naomi told Nix. "You wanted to meet the phoenix devil fruit eater, now you have and can. Marco is the phoenix devil fruit eater."

Wait… what…?

"You're not sleeping together, are you? You know the rules Naomi," Nic commented as Naomi just walked off. Naomi said nothing as she kept walking. "Right?! Naomi! Oi! Naomi!" Taking off after his sister to get an answer then whined her name. "Naomi!"

"Is Marco getting cock blocked?" one of the Whitebeards whispered to the other.

"I think so…" the pirate answered this brother.

No-one was sure if this was a good thing or not… wait, no, it wasn't a good thing. Wait, what they are going to do with the other two?

"So, are there are other pretty ladies on this ship?" Ralph asked Melody as she had all of his attention being the only female left now.

"We have a small group of nurses," Melody smiled.

"Lead the way my angel! I would love to meet them all!" Ralph smiled and walked off as Laffitte sighed and looked at Nix who was staring at Marco.

"I'll go keep an eye on him," Laffitte told Nix.

"You go do that Laffitte," Nix nodded but kept his attention on Marco. Once Laffitte had left, Nix spoke to Marco. "So? What are your intensions with my sister? How old are you? Are you younger or older than my sister? Just how tall are you? What are you interested in? You're the phoenix devil fruit eater right?"

Marco sighed as he shook his head. God damn it this is going to be a long visit… wait… how long are Naomi's brothers and co staying with them?

* * *

 _Later…_

Whitebeard pretty much laughed as he watched Nix, Naomi's older brother follow Marco around trying to get him to answer every single of his questions. They vary from simple things to more personal things like- just what is your eye colour? From which Blue are you from? What's your family name? Is it possible that we know them? Is my sister your first girlfriend or have you had others? Have you and her been check to make sure that everything is right? You haven't had a kid or anything, right? Do you plan on marrying Naomi? Do you plan on having kids? Are you joining the Aschgate family? Do plan to come with us on Isila? How much or what do you know about our research? And many other and more questions.

Whitebeard found the questioning quite amusing. Nic, the younger brother, just followed Naomi around like a lost little puppy. It was kind of cute watching him following around his sister. Whitebeard could imagine it back when they were younger and it would have been an adorable sight.

Ralph seemed to be hitting on every single of the nurses. Eva didn't seem to mind as long they were still doing their jobs, if they weren't. Well, Ralph got his ear pulled on and the nurse got scolded. While Laffitte just seemed to follow Ralph around, like a big brother followed his little brother around. Not wanting to lose him or lose sight of him, just in case he decided he was going to do something stupid. Though, from what Ralph said earlier, he is supposed to be the older one and Laffitte the younger one. Whitebeard wondered what the actual age difference is between the two and why Ralph called Laffitte his kid cousin while Laffitte just calls him an 'acquaintance'.

Nix sighed as he sat down near Whitebeard, seeming to have given up trying to question Marco. Since the blonde First Mate only answered certain questions and refused to answer other questions or if he did answer, only gave no's or as little information as he could.

"Your shorter than your younger siblings," Whitebeard commented to Nix as he looked up.

"Yeah, I am," Nix laughed then shrugged. "It's a genetic default and cure in the family."

"Oh?" Whitebeard questioned as he gave Mix his full attention. Maybe they can find out more about Naomi and her childhood from her older brother. Naomi doesn't answer or say much about her past after all.

The main things that know about her is that- she's from an island called Isila in the West Blue. She has two brothers- one older called Nix and one younger called Nic. They had several cousins. Her father died when she and Nic were both quiet young. Nic seems to be her favourite brother. Nix taught her to fight. She is a devil fruit researcher. She comes and goes as she likes, but she always seems to come back to them over the past two years. They know her height, her age, her hair and eye colour, they know she likes Marco's sense of fashion since she copied it and she likes the crew. Why else would she keep coming back when she leaves for short periods of time to check something out?

Out of the crew Naomi is closet with Marco, Melody, Jozu, Colin and West. Naomi apologised to Colin and showed him some fighting moves. The two of them then kind of made up and have become friends. Naomi is always there when poor Melody gets her heart broken, which happens more times than the Whitebeards like to count. But that's okay, the crew like scaring the hell out of the guy after he does it. Naomi is good with maps and reading the weather. She knows Haki has been teaching many of the crew about it. Her and Marco are pretty much on par on each other in fighting strength when Naomi doesn't use with sea-stone weapons.

Naomi had a strange and yet wonderful musical talent. Naomi is almost as obsessed with the piano as she is with her research and well, Marco. Naomi seems to be happiest when she doing her research, playing the piano or is with Marco.

"Yeah," Nix smiled as he watched Naomi show Nic some her research notes on the deck and some of the Whitebeards tried to look, but they got death glared by Naomi and backed right off. "The oldest is always the shortest in he family. If our parents had another kid after Nic and if it ended up being a girl, it wouldn't surprise me if she was taller than me then ended up being taller than Naomi. Since she would be the oldest girl. So, the younger girl would be taller than her."

"I see," Whitebeard nodded.

Another knife came flying at Nix which he caught with ease once again then he threw it back to Naomi who caught it without watching.

"I believe that was a hint to stop calling my sister a girl," Nix laughed- not seeming to care or fazed that his sister had thrown a knife at his head, again.

"And yet, you're still brave enough too," Whitebeard laughed with him.

"Cause I am," Nix grinned like the cat who the canary. "She's my kid sister, I have fun teasing her. It's a big brother's job to tease his younger sister. Like it's a little sister's and little brother's job to worry and annoy their big brother."

Whitebeard raised his eyebrow up at Nix. Oh?

"You worry about your younger siblings?" Whitebeard lightly smiled, happy to hear that. It was good to meet his daughter's other family.

"Course, with dad dead it's up to me to worry about them," Nix lightly smiled as he watched his two younger siblings. "And mum's not doing so great either." Nix sighed. "That's pretty much the main point of this visit. Is to let Naomi know, the only problem is. I don't know how Nome is going to react to the news. Her and mum have never really been close. She's closer to Nici, and me but I mean, it's not like she doesn't care about mum either. When dad died, I took time off as a marine to help with their training and to help raise them. I did six months and mum did six months. I think the problem is, mum and Naomi just stand on different sides when it comes to responsibilities and research of our family."

Whitebeard looked at Nix as he sighed again and looked up at the sky. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah," Nix sighed. Seeming to be thinking about the best way to explain it. "How do I explain it? We're pretty much taught from a young age that you're a researcher first and anything else second. Be it mother, father, sister, brother, cousin, aunt, uncle and so on." Whitebeard nodded his head. "Naomi though she understands that perfectly fine in her head, her heart doesn't agree with it. Naomi is more the type to think and lead with her heart than that heads of hers sometimes."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so. I have never known Naomi to stay anywhere longer than a month or two. It depends on how research she has to do with the devil fruit or the eater. Normally a month is the average time needed and spent with a devil fruit eater. And yet, she has been with you guys for two years. I have never known Naomi to stay in one place or with a single group of people that long."

Whitebeard looked over at Naomi as she dragged Marco to seat down with her and Nic as they were talking about the research notes. Naomi didn't seem to have a problem with Marco being around when she was talking about her notes or showing them. Naomi sat his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she was talking to her brother who didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

Was that true? Whitebeard wasn't completely sure, as Naomi didn't really speak of her time with other pirate crews or with other groups or individuals.

"Is that so?" Whitebeard commented as he looked back at Nix.

"Yeah. At first, to tell you the truth I thought that maybe she being held hostage or against her will or something," Nix laughed and told Whitebeard out straight. Nix seems to be a serious person, like Naomi. "But just being here and watching Naomi with your crew. She seems to almost belong and fit in naturally. It's kind of scary, but I'm happy for her. I'm happy to see that Naomi has been able to make friends like this like I have in the marines."

"Oh?"

"I know Naomi's opinions on the marines. Don't you worry. Nome has never liked them. Could never understand why I joined. Other than to research their devil fruit eaters. And before you ask, no. I will not share any information I have on them with you."

"I wouldn't ask you. That would be the same as asking Naomi to share her information and research with us. And that I would not do that."

Nix sat there, a little in shock. Was he serious?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why wouldn't you ask me or Naomi?"

"Because it's none of mine or anyone else's business. It's your family research. Your family has been doing it for over 900 years, close to 1000 years. It wouldn't be fair or right for me, who has nothing to do with it and wouldn't if I never ate my own devil fruit. To ask you questions about it, or to ask you to share information about it. It wouldn't be right or fair. The main thing Naomi and I talk about is my own devil fruit and she has had fun doing so."

Nix laughed slightly as he smiled. "Garp-san said a very similar to thing to me when I joined the marines. Sengoku said something like that to me too."

"The two kids with you are devil fruit eaters, aren't they?"

"Ralph and Laffitte? Yeah, they are." Nix saw no point in lying about it since Whitebeard has seemed to have worked it out. What would be the point in lying about it? "Both had their fruits before they joined. It's my job to research their fruits and help them learn how to control and use their fruits. Though, the two of them have pretty much already mastered both those things without my help. But, I enjoy their company. They're both good kids. They remind me of my kid siblings. Though, Ralph can be a handful and poor Laffitte just ends up getting caught in trouble because of Ralph. The two of them are close, despite Laffitte's protests. They're each other's best friends."

"So?" Whitebeard smiled. "What can you can tell me about the Aschgate family that doesn't involve your devil fruit research?"

"You mean our family as a whole?"

"Yes. Naomi doesn't talk much about them."

"Well, I guess blonde hair runs in the family and most of them have blue coloured eyes but me. I have dad's green colour while Nic has green eyes but with blue tint in them. All the Aschgates I know and have meet are 180 centimetres or slightly taller. Naomi and Nic are the tallest at 188 and 190 centimetres tall. Most of us become devil fruit researchers. Most of us like to travel. We're all pretty close. We're stronger than the average person. We're all taught Haki at a young age since the Jason Family are Haki Researchers. Mum use to joke when we younger that Markus and Naomi would get married. He's one of the Jason and one of the few people who Naomi always got along with when she was younger. Naomi is one of the friendliest people I know but she's head-strong, stubborn as a bull and always has to prove that she is the smartest person in the room so sometimes she comes across as rude, being a smartass and sometimes a little stuck-up. But she's not, she doesn't always think before she acts. Kind of like how Nic doesn't always think before thinks or asks something or says something. We're all hand-to-hand combat and weapon experts. And I think Naomi is really the only of us that has thought ahead to her future."

"Oh?" Whitebeard commented finding that end comment interesting. "And what do you mean by that? That Naomi is really the only of us that has thought ahead in her future?"

"Well," Nix said as he sat up straight. "She's the one who has really pushed that we finish collecting the information on devil fruits. Saying we should finish the family research so our children don't have to it."

"But wouldn't that make you..." Whitebeard said, hearing it before but not sure what to say. "If you finish the research. Wouldn't that take away part of your identity? Take away part of who you are? Wouldn't that mean that future Aschgates wouldn't be devil fruit researchers?"

"I guess," Nix shrugged, not seeming to care or know how to answer. Nix didn't appear to agree but he also didn't seem to disagree with Whitebeard's comment either. "But Naomi argued and reminded us that there will be the need for devil fruit researchers. Who else will keep track of who the eaters are? Who else will know what we know about them? Just, instead of all travelling and collecting information. We can do our own thing and can do own our research if we want. We could then study and be an expert in a singular fruit instead of all them if we wanted or something."

That was an interesting plan.

"Though, if you ask our mother. Our research is incomplete without knowing the effects of devil fruit eaters and their children."

What…? Whitebeard did not understand that at all. What did Nix mean by that?

"Pardon?" Whitebeard said as he looked at Nix again. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means what it means," Nix sighed as he got up and stretched. Not seeming to want to go into more detail than that. "Ask Nome about it. She's the one who said that it's impossible and cruel to try and do that kind of research. It's pretty much the reason why mum and Naomi aren't close. Mum and Naomi have been fighting about it since Naomi was what, five I think? I was too busy joining the marines at the time so I'm not completely sure."

Well, it seems that Whitebeard has something to talk to Naomi about.

* * *

"Mum is sick?" Naomi asked Nic. Marco sighed- Naomi was using her voice that no-one could really read. And from what Marco knows about Naomi's and her mother's relationship. It has been rocky since she was five. They have some, very different opinions on certain matters and it affects all their interactions. Naomi hadn't talked what the differences were really but Marco knows that they must be very important to Naomi for her to still be mad about them after 17 years old and for her and her mother's relationship to still be rocky. "And what does this have to with me?"

"Nome, come on," Nic sighed. "I know you and mum don't always see to eye, especially when comes to the family research…"

"Zip it Nic," Naomi half snapped at her brother. "I told mum that the research on and into _that thing_ is inhuman and impossible. It's not able to happen! Not now and not ever! I won't let _her_ turn innocent people into her own personal experiments! We're all better off if she's dead!"

"Naomi," Marco said in a stern voice.

"What!?" Naomi fully snapped at Marco.

The Whitebeards around them all backed right off. It sounded like Naomi was mad and no-one wanted to be in the way of a mad Naomi.

"I don't know what you are talking about or why," Marco sighed as he let go of her and getting her off his lap. "But it's a private conservation-yoi. Take it to the room please." Marco smiled lightly and Naomi sighed as nodded her head.

"Your right, sorry Marco," Naomi smiled lightly as got up and started speaking in another language all together. Then pointed at Nix and said something to him.

* * *

"It seems like that is my queue to leave," Nix sighed as Naomi and Nic were talking in language that Whitebeard has never heard before. What are they talking about? "I hope we can talk again tomorrow Whitebeard-san."

"Please my boy, call Pops," Whitebeard smiled.

Nix looked at Whitebeard funny. Call him Pops?

"Pops!" Naomi frowned slightly. "Be back for dinner. Later! Nix! Comlya!"

"Ninna le dela!" Nix told Naomi.

"Veena meal era," Nic said to Naomi.

"What the hell are they saying?" Melody asked walking over to Marco as Nic, Nix and Naomi walked to Marco's room to talk privately.

"I have no idea," Marco answered with a sigh. "I have never heard a language like that-yoi. Pops?"

Whitebeard shook his head. "I am not familiar with it either my son."

"Oh, the Vice Captain is talking that weird speak again," Ralph commented with two of the nurses on his arms.

"He seems to be," Laffitte nodded in agreement.

"You two know it?" Vista asked the young men.

"Nope," Ralph answered with a shrugged of the shoulders. "But heard him speak it a few times."

"No idea what language it is nor do either of us speak it," Laffitte told the Whitebeard Pirates. "I wonder what they are saying?"

Marco sighed as he looked over at Pops. "I believe it not really of our business Pops. If it's important Naomi will tell us-yoi."

"You mean she would tell you," Vista commented.

Marco shrugged his shoulders. That may or may not be true.

"I will ask her about it later in private, if we should know about it I will tell you all," Whitebeard agreed with Marco. If it was important then Naomi would say something to someone. Most likely she would say something to Marco more than to anyone else, but still. Whitebeard wanted to know if he and the crew needed to worry about this. "For now, we should just let Naomi spend time with her brothers and think about this news on her mother."

"What news?" the Whitebeard Pirates asked.

"It's nothing that you guys need to worry about-yoi," Marco told them. "When Naomi has made her mind up about it, she will tell us. So no asking her about it. Got it-yoi?"

The Whitebeards all whispered to each other till they could feel a murderous and deadly aura rising. Okay, maybe over the past two years Naomi might have taught Marco how to be scarier than he normally is but at least it's gets everyone's attention and they listen to him more often now.

"Right Marco!" they all nodded and promised. None of them wanted to get on the bad side of Marco or worse, Naomi.

"I just hope that things are going to be good with the brothers here and not bad," Whitebeard commented. "Marco?"

"I have no idea Pops," Marco sighed as he was thinking about it. "I think it should be okay… hopefully-yoi. If Naomi and her brothers don't bump heads too much. I think Nic and Naomi should be fine. They're close, almost like best friends- like cats and fish. It's Nix and Naomi I am worried about. They're more like cats and dogs from what I understand from my conversations with Naomi. But if Nix is on his best behaviour. I think everything should be okay-yoi."

At least, Marco hopes everything is going to be okay. This is going to be an long and interesting time to say the least…. Wait… just how long are the Aschgate brothers and these two marine brats staying with them for again?

"Which reminds me," Whitebeard voiced out loud. "How long are these brats staying with us for?"

"No idea," the two marine brats answered.

"Naomi never said-yoi," Marco sighed as he shook his head.

Looks like they have something else to ask Naomi later on in private if Naomi decides to say or tell them anything anyway. Hopefully she will, after all, Naomi might not be an official member of the crew but she's still a Whitebeard Pirate. She's still family, a friend and the love of Marco's life. Not that he would admit that out loud to anyone but Naomi herself.

* * *

 **and now we have met Naomi's brothers Nix and Nic! more on them to come. i promise. not sure if the next chapter will be an omake or if it will be a chapter of the main story. will just depend on which gets finished and beta'd first.**

 **Naomi: 137 reviews.**

 **Nix: 86 follows**

 **Nic: 67 favs.**

 **Marco: i wonder how long Nic and Nix are staying with us for?**

 **god only knows at this point *gets glared at by Nix, Nic, Naomi and Marco* what?**

 **Whitebeard: am i the only who has noticed that Nic, Nix and Naomi all start with N?**

 **Marco: ... your right Pops.**

 **Melody: don't both of Naomi's parents names also start with N?**

 **... yeah... so?**

 **Marco: is there going to be an explanation on this?**

 **maybe *shrugs* maybe not. who knows? anyway, more to come guys! looking at things... i think the visits might need to be spilt into three and not two like i originally planned. that why i can explain a few things here and there with the Family and how the brothers interact with the Whitebeards and things with Teach. plus things with Ralph and Laffitte as well. god damn it why does nothing i do go to plan? anyway, to next chapter guys. please keeping following, favouring and reviewing! till next chapter!**

 **Marco: kerennie! *murderous aura rising from him and i gulp* we need to talk.**

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *running away***


	28. Chapter 21

**and we are back with another chapter.**

 **Macey: we are back to the main storyline everyone!**

 **that we are. anyway, just to warn everyone. not sure when the next chapter is going to be coming out. i... um... er... well, you see... how do i explain this?**

 **Macey: we are waiting for AceAyane to be free to help with part of the chapter as kerennie isn't sure how to do a conservation between two characters- that being one of kerennie's characters and one of AceAyane's. the talk is kind of important and is needed in the next chapter.**

 **but i am working on everything around that though. plus, the next omake chapter is roughly half finished and i have workplacement for the next few weeks so i won't have as much to time and work on my chapters as well.**

 **Macey: plus, kerennie was giving her friend fireandicephoenix some small advice and helping with character designs.**

 **i know phoenix (i am allowed to called icefirephoenix that) outside fanfic. i am really good friends with phoenix's sister and with phoenix them-self too. not telling if phoenix is a girl or not. but if worse comes to worse, i will do up a draft conversation between Blue and Shao and AceAyane can find it up and i can change it later on. been stuck and trying chapter 22 for 3 weeks, almost a month now. it's a lot of harder than i thought it was going to be.**

 **Macey: thanks to gerlibfriend for beta'ing this chapter. there could be minor changes to the chapter later on. in case kerennie didn't get Shao's character's speech completely right.**

 **i tried *sighing* it's just hard to do 'old formal style' speech. i have never really written it before.**

 **Macey: we'll do the reviews easily then on with the chapter! i like this chapter! it's a fun one! espect for the boring part.**

 **shut up Macey! it was an important bonding part with the crew for this chapter. to show their closeness and stuff!**

 **Don: but it was weird as hell.**

 **Max: i agree.**

 **shut up both of you!**

 **Jack: how about we just get on with the reviews, hmm?**

 **fine. to review time!**

 **Nekohime-chan-**

 **welcome back Nekohime-chan. yes, my birthday has already based and yes. i did have a nice birthday. yes, Macey and Sabo are so cute. i think the normal human response when they wake up is breakfast. it was funny that Macey was thinking about food while Sabo was asking about joining the crew. i think a few almost died from laughter. and yes, i think Luffy is the only other person that any of us can think of that would do that too.**

 **yes, Marco did make a girl cry, even though it wasn't on purpose. i think we all want to rub in to annoy him. and i think we'll glad that they made up. Marco's and Naomi's love is eternal. isn't it?**

 **yes, what a way to greet a family member Naomi. yes, Naomi's and her mother's relationship is like water and oil or fire and water. there is a story behind that and we cover a small bit of it in the next omake chapter. and yes Nix, Naomi and Marco do a have in the future.**

 **Nix: i knew it. they're together!**

 **anyway! no, Nic isn't a marine. he's marine older brother just picked him up from Isila is all. no, Nic isn't going to be a marine or pirate. he is going to be a travelling researcher.**

 **yes, Laffitte is a future Blackbeard Pirate. i kind of made up a history for Laffitte since out of all of the Blackbeards, he is my fav XD. No, Ralph is a character from One Piece. Ralph is an OC that AceAyne created for this story. and i decided that he and Laffitte should be cousins, for some interesting and fun character develop down the track. here is the update. i will try to update when i can.**

 **will be updating Fire Brothers at one point or another, just going through a 'edit the past chapters' stage at the moment while i am working out the next chapter. having a little bit of writer's block with that one while We're Taking Ace is on hold and the other side stories that i have been doing will be updated up as soon as i have some free time to write. been focusing all of my writing power into Freedom Fighters Pirates at the moment.**

 **A** **ce: next review!**

 **Himeka- **

**yes, an update. Sabo and Macey are so young and yet so adorable at the same time. they don't need to worry about love until they're older and undersand their feelings better. though, i wonder... who will realise their feelings first? Sabo or Macey?**

 **Don: my money is on Sabo.**

 **Jack: agreed. Macey is a dense as a concreate pillar as Don has said in the past, Sabo will realise and understand first. even though Macey is older.**

 **anyway! yes, Macey is like an younger version of Naomi herself. Wes had already enough experience to know not to anger Macey. i think he has a good idea what Macey is capable of. yes, people are smart but dense at the same time. like in real life XD! Naomi and Marco are the best, aren't they? no, they don't and didn't announce it. private is private. and yes, they find out later. when do they find out? well, the Whitebeards all had an idea that they might be going out/seeing each other but nothing was really officially confirmed/admitted till Naomi's death. though, Whitebeard and Melody both kind of knew the whole time. and i know right? why deny the obvious?**

 **yes, Nix's, Nic's and Naomi's relationship is touching and interesting to say the least.**

 **Naomi: i did no such thing. i didn't greet my brother a strange greeting. he got expectably what he deceived.**

 **Nic: says you!**

 **Naomi *grinning*: yep!**

 ***sigh* we have a time loop here again. anyway, yes, Laffitte is a future Blackbeard Pirate. Who's Ralph? an character you should all remember for future storyline reasons. he's an OC, created by AceAyne for this story. yes, Nome. yes, my characters sure do have a nicknames. and yes, lol Nix. they do have a daughter in the future. and yes, Naomi's and Macey's relationship is very different to Naomi's and her mother's. Naomi's and Macey's relationship is how Naomi wished hers and her mothers was like.** **What happened between them? wait to the next omake chapter to find out a little bit about it. some of it gets explained then.**

 **Sabo: next review**

 **Guest- **

**all good. i'm about to busy for the next few weeks so i don't know when a new update will happen. and yes, Marco and Naomi got together but they're making it public but making it public at the same time. they can't make both work but they're going to try. and if you notice and pay close enough attention, it's Naomi who is really making their relationship public while Marco just sighs and goes along with it though he wants to keep it quiet. Naomi's brothers did show up without her knowing until they were almost there, it was just asking for trouble, wasn't it?**

 **Nix: it was so she couldn't tell us to not come.**

 **whatever, it almost cost you guys your lives. yes, Nix is the one who Naomi get pissed off about being called girl, no, he isn't responsible... at least, not fully anyway, for Macey getting pissed off when called girl. another story for another time.**

 **Naomi: that would be correct, i didn't and would never do that kind of research with Macey. you will find out next omake how far is too far. it was not just studying the kids to se if their parents devil fruit affects them, it was far worse then that.**

 **but all will be relieved next omake chapter! the things done are really inhumane, hence, why Naomi and her mother rocky relationship. but read about it next omake chapter. the kind of small and little research that Naomi does went up doing on Macey for special reasons later no will all be explained and none of them are bad or evil or inhumane.**

 **anyway, yes, Laffitte is the Blackbeard Pirate Laffitte. more to come on that later.**

 **Luffy: next review**

 **ASL Fan- **

**yes, it has been a little while. welcome back. thank you and it's all good. I've been sick too and i am about to become very busy. yes, Marco and Naomi are adorable aren't they? and yes, Sabo and Macey had a cuteness moment as well from the other chapter. Yes, that is why Naomi hates being called girl. it is all Nix's fault. yeah, most older siblings do like teasing their younger siblings, don't worry, i based Naomi hating it to the point where she hits people over it, like Colin, on my own personal experiences. but for me, it's because my dad and younger siblings all take the point that i am shorter than them to the extreme. well, let's just say they have taken the joke too far too many times and mum and i are just sick of it- i mean, it's up to the point where my mum yells, grounds and threaten people.**

 **i mean at first, i guess it was a funny and all. but then you get to the point where it just isn't funny anymore and just gets plain out old annoying. even mum says that they need to get new material, that's how over used it is.**

 **Macey: whatever kerennie, back to the review itself!**

 **anyway, we to get back on track. yes, for poor Colin, that was an unfortunate accident. Marco really should have warn him. Yes, Ralph is a flirt, kind of like Sanji but i think Ralph has been laid more times. yes, Marco was watching, i think we might need to wish luck and he should probably watch his back.**

 **Ralph: if she's loyal to him, nothing will happen. i do have morals you know.**

 **Marco: you do?**

 **Ralph: yes! i don't force myself on women and i don't do anything they don't want to me to do. anything and everything else is fair game. i only give the ladies what they want.**

 **Marco: even if they are married or have a boyfriend or have a fiancée?**

 **Ralph: what part of i only give the ladies what they want and i don't do anything they don't want to me to do, do you not understand?**

 **Naomi: don't worry Marco. i'm not going to cheat you.**

 **Ralph: there you have it. but i', still gonna flirt with her.**

 **Marco: why?!**

 **Ralph *grinning*: cause it's fun!**

 **seriously, we have huge time loop here. i have past and present and future characters here... god damn it.**

 **Ralph: whatever, anyway kerennie. what you doing after this?**

 **Marco: don't go hitting on the author damn it!**

 **ignore Marco and Ralph right now guys. anyway, yes. i'm a fan of the ASL trio too. how should you Laffitte? yeah, i kind feel the way. Don't really ate Laffitte himself but hate Teach himself to death. you can feel however you want to about Laffitte. he is here because he is here.**

 **Ralph: what's wrong with my cousin?**

 **nothing Ralph. we talk and cover this another day.**

 **Ralph: okay, it's a date!**

 **Marco: stop flirting and hitting single female you see god damn it!**

 **Ralph *sticks out tongue*: make me!**

 ***Marco and Ralph now wrestling in background- sigh*** **damn those two. i will deal with them later. anyway, why do Nix, Nic and Naomi will all start with N? because they do! might cover the reason about it later in the omake. does it have any significance? um... kind of does and kind of doesn't. and yes, Macey and Marco don't start with N, they do both start with M. and i like your random trivial add- m and n are both together in the alphabet. but that's not why i choose the name Naomi for Macey's mum. i just really like the name and it starting with N was just random and the real world real why Nix, Nic and Naomi and their parents, Neil and Nina start with N was because i was bored and was looking up N names and, well, from there i just randomly choice some N names and the rest is history.**

 **here's another update. and not going to comment on the whole Marco trying to murder me and you being too lazy to help/intervene. i was lucky and ran into Pops and he protected me.**

 **Macey: next review**

 **okay, okay. moving on.**

 **Anonymous- **

**yes, the last chapter was another omake. thank you. yay! cheesecake counts as cake! it does have cake in it's after all. lols. yes, i was sick and still am unfortunately. but i am getting better, i think and hope. sorry to hear that you are sick too. i don't think it's strange that everyone around your school is sick too, someone who was sick must gone to school when they shouldn't have and then pasted on whatever bug they had to everyone else. that's normally what happens.**

 **Macey: it is funny**

 **Don: no it's not Mace.**

 **Ralph: yes it is.**

 **Laffitte: no it's not**

 **Macey: yes it is!**

 **Don: no it's not Macey!**

 **oh god this fight could go on forever! let's just ignore them and get on with the review. yes, love BLACK to death. yes, too bad they weren't with the review and it was too bad that they weren't there to protect me either. yes, the marines knowing who Macey's connections are, is bad. it could put Macey in the same position as Ace.**

 **i think we are all glad that Naomi and Marco made up, though, we all knew that they were going too. just the when and how might have been a different thought for everyone. i don't think many are thrilled with Naomi soon to be death. i think a lot of people would have to be crazy to be happy about it. though, i think people are interested in learning how she died and why and stuff.**

 **okay, will make an omake about Naomi staying!**

 **Naomi: why do i have a feeling that it is going to start off as omake then it will somehow turn into an alternative universe story with a lot of chapters?**

 **Macey: because we know kerennie too well.**

 **ack! i would not do that... *sweating dropping as it has already started to happen since i have had trouble with writing the next chapter and omake***

 **Naomi and Macey *sighing*: what are we going to do with you and your side projects?**

 **nothing. and yes, HE is the one who kills Naomi! i think we all glad he went down too, i guess it might be a cruel thought. but i have nothing what happened to him in the main One Piece cannon so i thought, awesome, someone who all don't like any way. might as well kill him off and have him as the main bad guy with the whole Isila stuff. perfect plan right? XD.**

 **Laffitte is seriously my fav Blackbeard Pirate. he didn't really attempt to fight Ace or anything. i don't know why, but i just like Laffitte. and after reading Blackout by yaoifan124, who is one of my favourite author of all time by the way, where she has Laffitte kind of turn into a good guy and other stuff, well, i kind of just ended up liking him more. i mean, other than him being called the 'Demon Sheriff' and him being from the West Blue. what do we really know about them? i don't think he was always bad, i believe things happen and he turned bad. that's why i have him appearing and stuff. but we will cover more on the matter at a later date. but i mean, come on? don't you ever wonder how Blackbeard and him met? why Laffitte seems so loyal and stuff to him? no, i won't covering a lot of that, though, i might cover in an omake or chapter later on. depending onw hat i end up deciding to do with his character- whether i make it he stays with Teach or if he ends up leaving, since Teach's role and position in the story is going to be end up being different this time.**

 **wait... fireandicphoenix? i'm to PM or text you later about ask you about doing a little a joint project *grinning* i just had an idea that i want to run with but i think i'll get you to post the story itself since we'll co-write it. i'll have one of my betas betaread the story though. i'm sure fireandicephoenix will say yes.**

 **Macey: oh dear god... stop getting random ideas damn it! just concreate on your stories kerennie!**

 **anyway, why was Naomi angry? because she doesn't like or do surprises. longwinded story there and don't really want to get into it. yes, poor Nix and Nic. Naomi did pull a weapon on them. yes, i think we all understand why Naomi hates being girl, not answering if that's also why Macey hates being girl too.**

 **yes, Pops is right. they do all N for the start of their names. but Macey. Macey and Marco do both belong to the M category. yes, lols. i think we all respect and admire Whitebeard even more now. He won't and wouldn't ever force Naomi to tell him about her research or her family's. it's up to her to tell him whatever she wants. yes, the Marines but Garp and Sengoku and a small handful others, could learn from Whitebeard.**

 **you will find what Naomi's means about 'turning innocent people into experiments' next omake chapter. Naomi's and her mother's relationship is very complicated.**

 **Naomi: it was not heartless!**

 **Nic and Nix: yes it kind was.**

 **Naomi: shut up you too!**

 **anyway... all will be relieved next omake chapter. okay, maybe not all. but close enough to it. why do they not admit it openly to the crew? because Marco doesn't want to and Naomi just doesn't care if they know or not. that's pretty much why. and yeah, pretty much, they didn't officially know till Naomi's death. they all had feelings, but having a feeling and actually knowing are completely and utterly different.**

 **and thank you for acting as a shield to buy me time to find Naomi and her to distract Marco. here is the next chapter!**

 **Don: next review**

 **that's all of the reviews Don.**

 **Don: oh... my bad *rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed that he hasn't noticed***

 **anyway guys, enjoy the chapter and if you have time, check out fireandicephoenix aka phoenix's story. i like the idea of the whole thing and have been giving phoenix a small hand with some characters. since we were able to meet up in the real world and told about some ideas and write them down and stuff. i'm not beta'ing for phoenix, i would if i could. but i can't, i'm too busy but at least phoenix was able to make some friends who should be able to help them.**

 **i think if you like my stories that you might not mind theirs. i helped set up somethings up and have some OCs (none of my main OCs though) in their story. kind of helped with some characters and stuff. what? i use to let phoenix read with my account and i got phoenix into fanfics. we use to have reading them together before i even officially signed up. i also managed to convince them to start up their own account and to post a storyline i know they had for a while and then saw some SYOC future stories that i am following and favourited and decided that they wanted to write one too, since they had an idea for one.**

 **Macey: anyway, kerennie doesn't own One Piece but does this story and many of the characters. other characters are owned by their respected owners.**

 **ASL: enjoy the chapter!**

 ***sighing* whatever. enjoy.**

* * *

FFP Chapter 21

 _A few days in the future… North Blue to East Blue, somewhere on along the sea…_

Doflamingo smiled, they finally had a number for the Freedom Fighters. It had taken a bit of time and a surprising amount of work, but they finally had a number to call. Plus, Doflamingo was waiting for Vergo to get back to him on and all information he can find on Captain Mace. And Doflamingo was still going over his books and his memories on why the name sounded so familiar… there had to be a reason why the damn name Mace was ringing a bell to him! But how and why!?

Doflamingo wish he knew why though! Why the hell does the name ring such a bell? Why does feel so important? Like he could use it to his advantage somehow.

"Doffy?" Baby 5 said knocking on the door. "There's a call for you."

"Thank you, Baby," Doflamingo said with a small nod as he took the snail from her. "You may go now. This is a private matter."

"Of course," Baby 5 nodded then closed the door behind her as she left the room so Doffy could talk to whoever he was going to talk to in private.

"Hello Corazon," Doflamingo smiled as he talked to the snail. "My first Corazon. How are we?"

"I am well Doffy," Vergo answered. "But I do not have long so we may make this quick please?"

"Of course," Doflamingo said with a small grin. "What have you found on our dear Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters?"

"Vice Admiral Garp made a report and with that information I was about to find out who Captain Mace really is," Vergo answered.

Who she really is? What did Vergo mean by that? This sounds interesting and promising.

"Oh ho? What do you mean?" Doflamingo asked with a small frown on his face. He wasn't sure if this was good or not. Was this 'Mace' going to get in the way of their plans?

"You remember Aschgate?" Vergo asked, in an interesting sounding voice.

Aschgate? As in Naomi? As in Aschgate Naomi? The devil fruit researcher? Of course Doflamingo remembered the woman, she was the one who got away from him. The damn woman would have been very useful, well her family research would have been anyway. Too bad her and her family's research on devil fruit was destroyed.

"As in that woman researcher we met officially about ten years ago?" Doflamingo asked on in interest. Wasn't the island she from got destroyed or something around four years ago? Doflamingo had heard and had met the woman before ten years ago. But Doflamingo didn't officially meet or get to talk to her till ten years ago. She had a child with her at the time as well if Doflamingo's memory served correctly.

"Do you remember what she had called her child?"

"Something like Lacey? Mackenzie?" No wait, that was wrong. It rhythmed with Ace… Mace! It was Macey! An evil grin appeared on Doflamingo's face. "No, wait. It was Macey."

"Correct. This Captain Mace, she matches the only photo I could find of Aschgate Macey. Just older. I believe they are the same person…. And I wasn't the only one who was looking up information on her either. I was able to copy everything I could before the information suddenly disappeared and was permanently deleted. I am waiting on hard copies to come as well. Hopefully my contact will come back with the hard copy information."

Oh ho ho? Things had seemed to gotten interesting. Maybe Doffy won't be killing the crew of young Miss Captain Mace quite yet. Doffy should be able to use this information to his advantage somehow.

"Aschgate, hmm?" Doffy couldn't help but grin and smile evilly. He couldn't get his hands on the Aschgate Family research last time and he thought that he never would, with the research thought to have been destroyed when the island was and there were no reported survivors. Did that mean that he might have a chance to get it, finally? "That's an interesting ace card you just gave me Vergo. Thank you." Doflamingo was definitely going use it against Young Captain Mace, or should he say Young Captain Macey.

* * *

 _Present time… with the Freedom Fighters, Garp and Shao._

"Oh! Sabo, here you are!" Garp grinned as Max and he walked into the navigation room. Kaitlyn come into the room with Marc. Max handed Macey and Sabo some food. West was still hidden away in the ship, so he couldn't walk around freely at the moment. They needed to wait for Garp and his Marines to go before West could do that. So currently, West was being hidden away in the library that they had, which was really just a bedroom turned storage room with a lot of books in it. It was really where Macey stored all the unimportant books, a make-shifted library.

West will be able to move freely, once Garp and his friends leave.

"Thanks Max!" Macey smiled. "You're the best!"

Max blushed lightly as rubbed the back of his neck. The guy gets easily embarrassed sometimes. "Thanks Lady… I mean, thanks Captain Mace."

"I like your cook here young Mace!" Garp told Macey as Garp put his arms around Max's shoulders. Macey and Jack noticed right away that Max had flinched at the contact. It had nothing to do with Garp himself; Garp was an all right guy. For a marine. It had everything to do about Max's past. "He's very good!"

Max looked at Mace, partly afraid as he gripped a tray in his arms. Max had nightmares from his time as a cook and sex slave before Macey and the others saved him. So, unwanted contacted… it was not something that Max was quite used too. Especially from a stranger. The only ones who really touched Max at all are Macey when she gives hugs, Don or Sin when they pat Max on the shoulder or back lightly or Jack when he does a check-up. Other than that, no one touches Max- Marc doesn't like touching people, especially when he knows that they don't liked to be touched, like Max. So Marc avoids touching Max unless he is getting the cook's attention. Blue is rarely here and the only person that Blue normally touches is Jack. Red isn't a touchy-feely person, so the only real contact from the older guy is when he wants a person's attention. Max has never met G, so Max is not sure what he or she is like and Kaitlyn isn't really a touchy-feely either.

Though, the small touch that Max gets from touching people's hands lightly when he gives him food or a plate or whatever doesn't bother him. It's other forms of contact that he doesn't like and is uncomfortable with. Sabo and Ace doesn't really touch or hug Max, unless they are getting his attention and Luffy… well, he's Luffy. Max is still getting to use to the little rubber terror but Max didn't mind too much when Luffy touches him, after all, Luffy's a kid and he doesn't fully understand personal space.

Even with Sabo and Ace trying to explain it to him. All Luffy seems to understand with 'personal space', is that sometimes he shouldn't touch Max because Max doesn't like people touching him. but then Luffy forgets and ends up touching or hugging Max again later. So, Max was slowly getting use to Luffy and his… behaviour.

"Nice to know Garp-san," Macey said, with an odd-looking smile on her face. Garp better let Max go if he knows what is good for him, or Macey is going to cut his hand off. Macey doesn't want Max to feel or be uncomfortable in their ship, their home.

Shao removed Garp's arm from around the red hair cook as quickly as he could. Shao could see that the cook, Max. Shao could see that he did not seem uncomfortable with the contact that Garp was giving him, but that smile on Macey's face though… it reminded Shao of Naomi and the way she used to smile before she tried to break someone's arm or leg, or nose. The reason why was not always clear, but Shao knew that look. Shao might have only known Naomi for a week many years ago. But a facial expression like that… it was not something that anyone could forget quite so easily.

Shao could say one thing for sure- Macey was her mother's daughter. There are many things that Macey did that reminded Shao of Naomi. Then again, a child normally learned their mannerisms and behaviours from their parents. So, Shao could see all of Naomi's bad habits in Macey right now. As they were young Macey's bad habits as well. Like getting worked up and annoyed about being called 'girl'.

"I believe we are saying good-bye Garp," Shao said to Garp who just looked at Shao a little funny. Garp didn't seem to understand that he had been making Max uncomfortable without meaning too. "Good-bye Captain Mace," Shao nodded to her then to everyone else. "Good-bye Garp's grandsons. Good-bye Freedom Fighters."

"Good-bye Shao-san," Macey smiled. "Good-bye Elijah. Good-bye Garp."

"Bye bye Grandpa!" Luffy smiled. "Bye Blue! Bye Tiger man!"

Macey wasn't going to correct Luffy on that. Luffy was calling Blue, Blue because of his blue hair and because that's what the others were calling him before and with Shao, well, he pretty much does look like a Tiger man, so Macey saw no point in correcting Luffy on that.

"Luffy!" Sabo said in a stern voice. "It's Shao-san. Not Tiger man."

"But Tiger man is easier to remember!" Luffy whined.

How was Tiger man easier to remember then Shao?

"Bye," was all Ace said.

"Good bye Shao-san, Elijah-san and Shitty Gramps," Sabo smiled and bowed. "I hope we see each other again. But under different circumstances." In all honesty, Sabo didn't want to see Garp again. The man was insane, but still, he was family and Sabo's Shitty Gramps. Like it or not. So it was only polite to say 'I hope we see each other again, but under different circumstances.'

"Good-bye," the Freedom Fighters all said.

Kaitlyn said nothing, she technically wasn't a Freedom Fighter. She hasn't actually joined the crew, well, at least not officially anyway. But at the same time, it's not like she has said that she didn't want to join the crew officially either.

Don't get Kaitlyn wrong- the crew isn't too bad. A bit nosey and noisy but other than that, they're fine. They're really nice, funny, sweet, friendly, protective, generous and patience. Kaitlyn doesn't know if she wanted join, but Kaitlyn did know that whether she liked it or not, it did kind of hurt thinking about leaving and not seeing any of them again…

Captain Macey was really cool and nice. The cook, Max, could be a little pushy at times, but that was mostly because he was trying to get Kaitlyn to eat. Don, the First Mate, well, he kind of saved Kaitlyn's life and was the one who had brought her onto the ship. The doctor Jack, he was… Kaitlyn wasn't sure what to think of him- he was kind of bossy and pushy but at the same time he seemed to let the others walk over him. Marc, the musician, he was fine and had being telling and showing Kaitlyn a lot of his explosives, even said that Kaitlyn can help him test out a new explosive sometime. They couldn't test the new explosive out yet, they had to wait because Sin would kill them if they hurt eh ship, but he still said that she could help and she couldn't wait.

Then there were the brothers. Ace was kind of cool and interesting, he seemed to understand Kaitlyn's feelings about her parents and not wanting to be compared to them and not liking that people were going after her just because of who they are. Sabo was… Kaitlyn wasn't sure. He seemed to be okay and really nice, but she felt like there was something she was missing about him, like he was hiding something or something. Then there's Luffy… Kaitlyn was not sure what to make of Luffy at all, to say that he is unique and different is the understatement of the century. But, he wasn't too bad. Expect when he was being nosy and annoying.

But overall, they didn't seem too bad.

"We will see each other again! I will make sure of it!" Garp grinned as he hugged Luffy, Sabo, Ace and Macey. Why Macey too? Garp wasn't too sure, he just hugged her as well. It just felt right. Lavi stayed as far away as he could from Garp. And of course, Ace was protesting about the hug.

"Bye-Bye Blue," Lavi smiled and waved to said person.

"Bye-bye young Lavi," Blue smiled and waved back. "I'm sure we see each other again." Because Blue was going to be making sure of it. After all, Jack was here and there was no way in hell that Blue was going to leave Jack. "Good-bye, Doctor Jack…." For now, was left unsaid and Jack was blushing and not looking at Blue at all.

"Good-bye…" Jack muttered.

Garp looked between Blue and Jack for a moment. As if he was trying to get an understanding from something. But he said nothing as he shrugged it off, putting it down under- deal with it if it becomes a problem later on.

"Time to go then!" Garp said as he put Luffy, Sabo, Ace and Macey down. "We will see each other again my shitty grandsons and Captain Mace."

"Maybe on an unofficial matter next time would be best," Macey smiled and nodded. "Your welcomed aboard any time Garp-san. Just let me know when first please."

"Of course!" Garp laughed.

Why do they have a feeling that the visits are going to be random and out of the blue? (pun not intended) And without warning? Unless Blue knows about them and warns them about the visits first.

* * *

 _Alexia Island, New World, Whitebeard Pirates…_

Marco was pacing. Marco has been a little on edge since talking to Macey. Everyone thought it would make him happy, which he was at first. Then suddenly he started to get his 'mama bird' look and started pacing. Like he was thinking about something, for some reason or was worried about something, for some reason. The problem was, no-one was sure what Marco was worried about.

"Marco my son, what is wrong?" Pops asked.

Marco stopped and looked at Pops. "I have a bad feeling Pops…"

What…?

"What about?" Vista asked. "Is it the same one like when…." Vista didn't finish the sentence. Everyone knew what Vista was talking about. They have lost many brothers, sisters and Naomi was just one of them over the years. So if Pops or Marco or anyone said they had a bad feeling, there was a reason behind it.

"No, not the same as when Cole died-yoi," Marco told Vista. "Remind me when we call Macey and West later, that West needs to visit Charlie and see how the kid is doing. Charlie still lives in the East Blue doesn't she?"

"Right," Vista nodded. Well, as far as they knew Charlie still lived in the East Blue, since that's where Colin was from. Charlie was Colin's younger sister, though Colin was enough to be Charlie's dad.

"I'm back!" a voice shouted across the deck.

The crew turned to see a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties though she looks like she is still in her twenties with long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was tied back in a ponytail and dark shiny brown eyes, who was a hundred and seventy-three centimetres tall wearing long black jeans, dark brown laced boots, a grey, black and white shirt and a dark red jacket plus a pink headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her glasses were safely in their case in her black travel bag.

"Melody!" the crew cheered as the Head Nurse and Doctor walked into the Moby Dick. They had come to Alexia Island to pick Mel up. This was the island that Melody and her mother Eva were from before they met Whitebeard and his crew. Eva had left to be with Melody's father, when he died, Melody and Eva were stuck in the Grandline. Then they met Whitebeard and the others. Eva and Melody were the first to join Pop's crew, after Marco of course. Marco and Melody had both been very young when they had joined Pop's crews.

"Marc!" Melody pouted, seeing that Marco seemed to be pacing and worrying for whatever reason. She thought he would have given her hug or something by now. They pretty much grew up together and were as close as a brother and sister could be, blood didn't factor in at all. "Yo Marc! Marco!"

Melody was the only one in the whole crew who could get away with calling Marco Marc.

"Melody!" Haruta shouted and ran into her arms, hugging the older girl. "Your back! How was Mama Eva's funeral?"

Eva had passed away and Melody left to take care of a few things. Since Eva had left the crew due to her not really being to fight like she uses to be able and she didn't want to be a burden to Whitebeard, his crew, her family and to her daughter. So, Eva decided to go back to her island and be a doctor there.

Eva had left not long after they had found out about Naomi's death. Melody had gone with mother to make sure that she got to Alexia Island okay then came back. Melody and Marco pretty much had a talk and small cry together. Melody was the only one that Marco would talk to about the whole thing till Macey reappeared.

The Whitebeards' all did their own thing when they had heard that Eva had passed. It was okay though; she passed away peacefully in her sleep.

"It was okay, sad but it went well," Melody smiled then pointed to Marco. "What's wrong with Marc?"

"He has a bad feeling!" Haruta told Melody. Melody instantly looked worried. "But I don't know what about…"

"Pops?" Marco said finally speaking up and looking at his father. "I… I'm worried Macey."

The crew all sighed. They should have known, oh, wait. They did! They just don't know _WHY_ Marco was worried about Macey right now.

"Oh? You don't think she is safe?" Pops asked.

"No, it's not that," Marco answered with a shake of his head. "It's more… it's just… I don't know why but… I… I have a feeling that Macey was not as happy or as fine as she was trying to make herself out to be when we were talking…"

"What do you mean?" Thatch asked.

"Yes Marco," Izo nodded in agreement. "What do you mean?"

"Macey and I talked for a while," Marco told them. They all knew that. And it totally wasn't because they were spying and eavesdropping on them or anything. "And things seemed to be really good. Then when I was saying good-bye to her since it was getting so late and she's still kid so she needs to sleep and rest… I don't know… it felt like she didn't want to stop talking to me…"

"Probably because you're her father and you two have never officially met?" Kingdew offered as an answer. "So she just wanted to talk and get to know you better?"

"I don't think that's it-yoi," Marco shook his head. "Macey… she witnessed her mother's death. She watched her home being destroyed and her family research and legacy. And she couldn't do anything about it. How would that make any of us feel? Let alone a kid? Imagine how scary and frustrating that would have been…"

No-one said anything as they thought about it. It would have felt horrible and they would have hate it. It would have been terrifying not being able to do anything when you would think you should have done or should be doing something to help. Let along being a kid and that happening… Macey must have nightmares and scary flashbacks and stuff…carrying such a burden… it would haunt them, let alone a kid.

Wait… is there someone in the crew that Macey can talk to about this?

"You think that Macey could have trauma?" Melody said. Reading where Marco was going with this. "Like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or something? You think she didn't want to hang up because she didn't want to go to sleep and have nightmares?"

"Exactly-yoi," Marco nodded then noticed Melody. "Oh, welcome back Melody. I hope everything was fine with your trip and the funeral?"

Melody looked annoyed then went to kick Marco in the head, but it didn't work. Marco easily caught Melody's leg.

"Asshole!" Melody told him.

"Nice to see you again too," Marco lightly chuckled.

Okay, Whitebeard can't blame Marco for being worried about Macey. Especially with reasoning like that. Whitebeard hoped that his granddaughter is okay and that she does have someone to talk to and share her burden with. It would not be good if she was keeping things bottled up.

"You think she has someone to talk to about this?" Pops asked.

Marco sighed as he let go of Melody's leg, who just looked really annoyed at him then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hope she does-yoi… but I don't know… it was just a sense and feeling I got Pops," Marco told his father. "I'm worried about her… I don't know if the girl I was talking to- the happy and go-lucky person is the real Macey or just a mask she puts on to make everyone else around her happy and feel better… I'm worried Pops."

"What are you going to do about it then?" Pops asked, now worried himself. "You can always make Macey and her crew come here to the New World. But that could also put them in danger since they are kids and I don't know how well they will be handle things here. Even though we can always put them on one of our protected islands to hide them and have them train. But if Macey is anything like Naomi, which I believe my grand-daughter will be…."

"She won't like that," Marco sighed knowing what Pops meant. Marco knew and was sure of one thing, Macey was his and Naomi's daughter. So there was no way in hell that Macey would want to be put on an island for her and her crew's 'own safety'. "Macey is so much like her mother I don't know what she has even gotten from me, other than my clothes, hair colour and eye colour-yoi."

"I'm sure she has your smarts Marco," Vista told Marco.

"Her mother was even smarter than me-yoi," Marco reminded Vista. It was true, Naomi was the smartest person that Marco knew. She just had a very childish personality at times and did not like being told she was wrong, since it was very rare for her to ever be wrong in the first place. "Despite her short temper and unique attitude towards things and people, she was a fucking genius."

"Then again, you had to be a genius to understand anything that she wrote in that book of hers with research," Thatch told Marco, reminding Marco that Naomi did write in code to keep her family research safe from anyone or anything thinking of stealing or looking at it. "And to understand devil fruits and stuff too. Plus, she spoke like every language known to freaking mankind! How many people do you know who speak that many languages and pretty much sound like a local?"

"You both know what I mean," Vista sighed and shook his head at them. "Naomi was ridiculously book smart but her sea-smarts and street-smarts were… interesting to say the least. Let's just hope that Macey has some of Marco's smarts in there, not just her mothers or I feel sorry for that crew of hers. They have no idea what they have gotten themselves in for."

"Like we ever did when it came to Naomi," Namur said. "That lady was just crazy. We never knew what was going to happened with her."

"Naomi wasn't crazy!" Melody told them. A little annoyed that they could say those things about her, especially since she was dead and couldn't beat the hell out of them for saying them. Wait… that was probably why they were saying those things, but that's not the point right now! They still shouldn't be saying things like that about Naomi! "She was just a little different and didn't take shit from no-one. There's a difference!"

That was saying it nicely…

"What do you want to do Marco?" Pops asked him. It was Marco's decision on what they should do, Macey was his daughter after all. Everyone turned and looked at Marco.

Marco sighed as he thought about it. "I'll just see how things go… if my feeling gets worse or if it is really bad like when I met Melody for the fifth anniversary in the West Blue. Then I will drag her and her crew here, kicking and screaming if I have too-yoi."

"What's going on everyone?" Teach asked, just now getting back from a small mission that he had been sent on.

"Nothing Teach," Marco smiled. He remembered how Naomi didn't like Teach, especially his interest in her family's devil fruit research. It might be better to not talk too much about Macey around him. "Back to work everyone-yoi!" Marco told them all as he took Melody's bags. "Maybe we talk more in private Mel?"

"Sounds like a plan," Melody nodded. "Come along Haruta!" dragging their youngest crew member with them.

Teach just looked around him as everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing or going and doing chores. What was that about?

* * *

 _A few days later… An island in the East Blue…_

Britta stay hidden behind some carts till the voices she recognised disappeared. Damn that was close. Britta really needs to get out and off this island! But how? And where to?

Britta looked around the docks just where she was hidden quickly. A ship…?

 _Free Flyer_ \- that was an odd name for a ship but at the same time it was kind of interesting. Britta looked around her quickly and show no-one then climbed onto the ship quickly as she looked around it. She could tell it was being used by someone, well, at least by some group. Who though…. Britta wasn't sure.

An idea hit Britta, it was risky because if she got caught, only the sea gods would know what would happen to her. But, if Britta stayed on this ship, but hidden somewhere, probably wherever they have their cargo. Then she can leave the ship at the next island or maybe even the next blue depending on where this ship is going!

It was risky since Britta didn't know who the owner was or how they would react if they found her… but it was better than staying here! Especially after she had seen that the Marines had put a bounty on her head. She couldn't stay on the island anymore, so she'll just leave and hid on this ship. Everything should be fine as long Britta doesn't get caught.

Now… where would the cargo area be…? That would be the best place to hide.

* * *

Sin looked at the chick who just hopped onto the _Free Flyer_. Who was she and what was she doing on his ship? Well, on the Freedom Fighters' Ship, but it was partly his. Sin did build her after all.

"That way," Sin heard the girl mutter to herself.

Wait… no, she wasn't a girl. She seemed to be older than Sin since he was sixteen. She seemed to be closer to Jack's and Blue's age than Sin's but she wasn't older than Red. So, she must be around eighteen, so yeah, that would make her around the same age as Blue and Jack. But who she was and what was doing on the _Free Flyer_? She was not a member of the crew, they only had two female members- their Captain Mace who was twelve and their newest female… now that Sin thinks about it, is Kaitlyn actually officially a member of the crew?

Not like it mattered right now.

Speaking of Macey. Since they left Garp, the Marines, Shao and Blue. They decided to stop at this island to restock up on food and because West wanted to take Macey shopping for presents or something. Wanting to spend some uncle-daughter time with her or something. They left a little while ago…

Sin hopes that Jack or Max or hell, even Don had warned West to not take Macey to pub or tavern. Because if Macey ended up drinking alcohol… it did not end for someone and Sin DID NOT want to be that person.

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked through the medical records of the crew. Damn it, this can't be right and yet it was. Jack was going to have to talk to Max about this. This was not a good, not a good thing at all. Good thing that Marc is doing the shopping with Lavi, Kaitlyn, Ace, Sabo and Luffy right now.

People would freak out if they saw Don, Jack doesn't understand why people are scared or get freaked by Fishman, especially one like Don, he was really nice and cool. So Don was in the kitchen with Max right now. Max got too nervous in big crowds or group of people so someone else normally does the shopping, just with a shopping list that Max had written. Sin rarely leaves the ship, only doing it when he feels comfortable, which is a rare thing.

"I need to talk to Max…" Jack sighed as he grabbed Macey's folder again. He needed to double check with Max on his concern. Something was not right and he needed to talk to Max about this. It didn't matter if Don heard about it, he was the First Mate and he should know when things are going on with the captain, especially something that is, to Jack, as concerning as this.

* * *

Sin looked over a store he could see from the mast of the ship. It looked like had…

Sin noticed Jack and let go of the mast, landing on his feet right next to the doctor, scaring the hell out of older teen at the same time. Sin was use to falling and landing on his feet, he jumps or falls from the masts of the ship all the time. So the crew should be used to it by now too since Sin does it all the time.

"Holy shit!" Jack shouted as he felt something land right next to him. So the young doctor looked and noticed that it was just Sin. "For fuck sakes Sin! Don't scare me like that!" Seriously, why does Sin do that? It freaks Jack and the others out every single time he does! Though… they should be used to it by now… but still!

"I'm leaving the ship for a few minutes to check something out," Sin told Jack.

Jack was a little in shock. Sin was leaving the ship? To check something out?

"Where and why?" was all came out of Jack's mouth. After all, this was Sin. He doesn't just leave the _Free Flyer_ to 'check anything' out. Unless there was a good reason for it. So why was Sin doing it now?

"I thought I saw something and I want to check it out," was all Sin said then he pointed to the toy store which only confused Jack more. "I'm going over for a few minutes. If I am not back in five minutes. Please come looking for me."

Jack just sighed. Macey is the weird and mysterious one, not Sin. So why was he acting like this right now?

"Okay, sure," Jack said waving it off. Jack would just ask Don about it. Don knows Sin best, after the Captain. Since Jack is pretty sure if he asks Macey about it, she will say to ask or talk to Don or Sin about it. So it was just quicker and easier to ask Don, since Sin would most likely not answer.

Sin gave a small smile and nodded. Jumping from the deck of the ship to the dock without any effect in it at all.

Jack swore he is the most normal one in this crew. As normal as a run away Marine brat who is in love with a guy who looks like girl, who is pretty much his best friend and who is a doctor though he has no formal training except for what his mother who was a marine doctor has taught him and what he has learned through book, can be normal…. Right… there is nothing normal about that….

No-one else on this crew could be normal… were they?

Jack sighed and shook his head. Still, out of everyone here. Jack is the most normal. Jack just kept walking towards the kitchen. He needed to talk to Max about Captain Mace… then talk to Don about Sin.

Sin walked right to the window and he stared at the toy in front of him. It was a dog… it looked like the one… it… it looked just like the one from Sin's childhood that he had given to Soul after the Celestial Dragon forced Sin to eat his fruit and then kill everyone he ever knew and loved… the small dog… Sammy….

That's the name that Sign and Soul had given the dog- Sammy, an S name, like theirs and their parents and little Soul's. Sammy was all that Sin and Soul had left from their home, from their town, from their childhood and from their island. Sammy had disappeared when Soul was killed, all of Soul's old life and his life at the time- it had all died when Soul died. Sin felt like his whole life had died when Soul had been killed.

Sammy… Soul…

Sin put his hand up to the window, it looked weird to the people walking around. It was nice looking, the toy and was from the New World. Just like Sin and Soul were. All Sin could see when he saw the toy was Soul's smiling face and the few good and nice memories that Sin did have. All of them with Soul. Though those memories were also of that time when he was that bastard and was killing people. But still… the happy memories of Soul and him… Sin missed those times. Sin missed Soul.

"Can I help sir?" a young female store clerk asked. Though, she was around the same age of Sin.

"The dog…" Sin said looking and pointing at the stuff toy grey and brown dog in the window. "It is from the New World?"

"Yes, it was very popular over there for many years so the company has decided to try here in the Blues after a huge success in the Grandline," the clerk explained. "Well, at least that's what I was told sir. They say you name the dog yourself. Why?"

"I'm from the New World," Sin lightly smiled. "I remember having one when I was younger when I lived there… but, it got lost before I was young teen."

The clerk nodded her head. "Would you like to buy one? To replace the one, you lost?"

Sin looked at the window. It might be childish and Sin didn't know how the others would react… but yes, Sin wanted another one.

"I would very much like that," Sin smiled and the young female clerk blushed. She had never seen such a cute guy, nor has she never met or seen anyone from the New World.

"Of course sir," the girl nodded. "Come with me and I will organise it for you… what would you like to call him?"

Sin smiled again, though Sign and Sin called the dog Sammy. Soul has always called the toy by a different name.

"Doggy," Sin smiled, already knowing what he was going to tell the toy. He was going to name the toy the same name that Soul called it. No matter how many times Sin had told Soul the dog was called Sammy, Soul kept calling him Doggy. "That's what my baby brother use to call ours before he died and Sammy was lost"

* * *

"Max?" Jack said as he knocked on the kitchen door and opened it. "We need to talk. Do you some time?"

Don and Max looked over at Jack.

"Sure Jack…" Max nodded, a little nervous about why Jack wanted to talk. "What is going on? What do we need to talk about?"

"It's about the captain," Jack said as he closed the door behind him and came into the kitchen.

"What about the captain?" Don asked worried.

"This going to sound crazy and maybe a little rude," Jack signed as he put the file on the bunch and sat down at it. "It will sound crazy and you might not understand what I am talking about. But I am worried about the Captain's weigh."

"What…?" Don and Max both said looking at him. Max looked at Jack very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The captain eats a lot, yes?" Jack said putting out some papers. "More than most of us. Nearly every day, correct?"

"Right…" Max nodded, confused on why he was asked this.

"Did you know that we all have an average height and weight?" Jack said looking at Don and Sin seriously. "For our ages and our sexes? It is different for Mermen, Mermaids and Merfolk of course. I do not know the numbers for them, but I do know the approximate numbers for humans." Showing Don and Max the paperwork that he had. "For example, the average weight for a 9 year old is 29 kilograms or 64 pounds and the average weight of a 12 year old is 41.71 kilograms or 92 pounds. There's a 12.71 kilogram or 28 pounds difference."

Max and Don nodded their heads, not fully understanding what Jack was talking about but they understand enough. But why was Jack asking or telling them this?

"When I joined- Macey was 9 and weighed around 29.5 kilograms or 65 pounds," Jack told the First Mate and the Cook. "I'm worried, because Macey has always been tall for her age, especially for a girl. No offence meant to the captain, we all respect her. But I am worried, she still somehow only weighs 29.5 kilograms or 65 pounds. I do not understand how the captains weight is still the same as it was 3 years ago. That should be wrong, no matter what happens. Macey should not weigh the same as she did 3 years ago, especially with and considering how much Macey eats. I do not understand how this is possible."

"…." Neither Max or Don said anything. They weren't sure what to say or think about this.

"How the hell doesn't the captain gain any weight!?" Jack said in frustration. "The captain is underweight for not only her age but her height as well! Do you have idea what kind of damage that does to a body?!"

"No…" Max answered. Now Jack was just confusing Max. Was this the same as Max trying to get Kaitlyn to eat because she looks so thin and pale and hungry? Or was this was something else? Could the same thing be happening to young Miss Kaitlyn? Just minus the whole bit of her being tall for her age?

"No idea," Dona answered and agreed with Max. "But I'm guessing you know."

"Yes, and it is not good!" Jack told them then sighed. "It is not good at all…"

"Why does it matter…?" Max asked. Confused on why they were talking about this. "Why are we talking about this?"

Don sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. "Max is right Jack. Why does it matter? And why are talking about this?"

Jack sighed. "I might be worrying about nothing… but I am worried about her. Macey eats a lot of food. Before the boys joined," talking about Ace, Luffy and Sabo. "The Captain was the one who ate the most food. Still eats and give those boy's a good run for their money when it comes to eating food."

"I guess so," Don nodded.

"Weight is something that goes up and down," Jack told them. "It is not something that stays the same. Weigh does not stay exactly the same, especially for 3 years."

"I guess so…" Max slowly nodded and agreed as he thought about it.

Don sighed. "Can we not talk about Captain's weigh like this? It does not feel right. Sure Jack, we can worry about it and maybe we will say something to the Captain about maybe putting a little bit more weight on so that she doesn't hurt her body. But we can stop talking about it like this? It does not feel right."

"Okay, sorry Don," Jack nodded. happy to see that Don did agree with Jack about having to talk to Macey about it. After all, a 12 year old who is tall for their age should not weigh the same as an 9 year old.

"We're not going to start talking young Miss Kaitlyn and her weight, now are we?" Don asked.

Jack laughed till he realised that Don was serious. "What? God, no. I will help Max work on a diet plan for Kaitlyn, since she is a little underweight for her age as well. But it's not something that worrying since she is also on the smaller size for her age. It will just take some time for her to get use to us and to trust, after all, she is use to not eating all of the time. It will just take her body time to adjust being with us is all."

"Good," Don and Max nodded. "Because I do not want to this conversation again, about any crew mate ever again." Don added.

"Noted Don," Jack lightly smiled. Jack will try to have this conversation with Don again, unless it was utterly necessary. "Though… I do want to talk to you about Sin."

"Argh," Don half whined and half sighed. Then the Fishman fully sighed and looked at Jack. Don swears if this is about Sin's weight, he is going to strangle Jack. And if it is about Sin not sleeping again, well, there wasn't anything that Don could do about that. He tried in the past and didn't work or success, so why would it now? "About what Sin?"

"He left the ship," Jack said and Max and Don both looked shocked. Sin did what? But Sin never leaves the ship, unless he really has too. Other than that, Sin pretty much never leaves ship. "He was looking at a toy store."

"Oh," Don commented and Max looked confused as hell. Don wasn't that surprised or worried or shocked anymore.

"A toy store…?" Max slowly said looking between Don and Jack.

"Do you know why?" Jack asked Don.

"Sin has a very complicated past, as you know Jack," Don told their doctor, who nodded his head in agreement. Complicated was the nicest way of putting it. The physical, emotional and psychotically damaged done to Sin, the scars that will heal and others that will not. Jack knows only a few of them, mostly the physical ones- like scars, bruises, past breaks of bones and things like that. Jack knows about them, not the whole story but little things. Sin use to be a slave after all, like Don and Max. There are just some scars that may never heal. "It was a little before my time and just as I got there. Sin had a younger brother called Soul, who the bastard used against Sin every chance he got." Jack nodded his head. Jack remembers Sin letting something spilt about having no living family and how he had once been close to a younger brother till he was killed. It was the whole reason behind Sin's attitude when they had first met. Sin has changed a bit since then. Sin doesn't try to kill himself every other night anymore. "Sin had given Soul a toy dog from their childhood home when they were taken. It was lost when Soul died…. When he was killed. Sin was a completely different person to the one I had met when that had happened. Sin pretty much raised Soul. Soul had been Sin's baby brother. So when Sin had lost Soul, to Sin, for Sin. It was literally like losing a part of himself. All Sin had was Soul."

"I know," Jack lightly smiled. "So you think Sin might have seen a toy similar to the one he had given his little brother and went to buy it?"

"It's a possibility," Don nodded. "But you never know."

Jack lightly nodded his head then sighed as he looked Don dead in the eyes. "Sin isn't sleeping again, is he?"

Don sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't think he is."

"I saw Sin sleeping the other day," Max told them. "I don't know how long he slept for or anything… but when I was doing lunch. He was asleep on top of his desk. I moved his work away and put a blanket on him."

Jack sighed as he shook his head. "Sin had probably passed out. Not fallen asleep. I'm going to need to talk to him again about his sleeping habits. Just sleeping for an hour or two here or there every few nights is not good for the body."

"I thought you were giving Sin sleeping pills?" Don inquired. Only just remembering that Jack had said something about giving Sin so sleeping pills to help him sleep at night time.

"I need to organise to get some more," Jack told the Don. "Even if I give them to Sin, it is up to him to take them."

That was true. They couldn't force their Shipwright to take the sleeping pills. Even if he really needed too.

"Did anyone tell West to make sure that the Captain doesn't drink?" Max asked the Doctor and First Mate. "We know what Captain Mace is like drunk. The others don't. Someone told West to make sure that she doesn't drink right? And someone has warned the others what the captain is like when she is drunk, right?"

"No…" Jack and Don said at the same time. Shit!

"We'll have to warn the others when they get back then," Max sighed- half not believing that they had completely forgotten about that small little fact.

They just need to pray to any and all sea gods that Macey doesn't drink any alcohol and that she doesn't get drunk. The Captain is a damn handful when that happens, and she is even more annoying and childish as well.

Max, Don and Jack just prayed that Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Kaitlyn, Lavi and Marc get back before Macey and West do.

* * *

 _Many hours later…_

West watched on nervously as Macey was having a drinking contest with some men in the tavern that they stopped at for some food. Why does West have a strange feeling that he was going to be murdered by someone? And that, that someone was NOT going to be Marco? Though, if Marco ever finds out that West let Macey drink at a tavern, let alone let her get into a drinking contest… West wouldn't live to see another day, ever. He would be as dead as dead could be.

Shit… what has West gotten himself into?

West just prayed to all of the sea gods in all of the seas that Macey is nothing like Naomi when it comes to being drunk. Naomi was not a fun person to be around when she was drunk, especially if she had been mad at you before she was drinking. Naomi was an emotional drunk, taking out whatever feeling she had for you. For Marco, well, he was lucky, she loved him so he just got kisses and a happy Naomi. Some others, well, they were not lucky. If people thought Naomi was scary when she was sober, it was nothing compared to scary drunk Naomi. That Naomi was the cause of many nightmares and emotional scarring for many of the Whitebeards.

"Uncle West!" Macey grinned the declared, "I win!" As all of the people that Macey had been drinking against, were out cold on the floor. Well, at least West knew one thing for sure, Macey could drink people under the table like Naomi could. Then again, Marco could do the same thing.

"Maybe we should go back to the ship Mace," West awkwardly smiled to his young niece. West made a mental note right here and now to never challenge Macey to a drinking contest, the kid would and could easily out drink him. He tired to forget the time that Naomi had laughed at him for being a total lightweight…

"Okay!" Macey smiled as she jumped from her seat to her uncle and gave him a hug. Drinks was just want Macey needed after the past few days that she has. Plus, it had been fun to go shopping with her uncle and get presents and stuff as well. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Macey is what…?" Sabo asked as looked at Jack funny. Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Lavi, Kaitlyn and Marc had gotten back and had been helping Max put the food away when Jack and Don had been giving them a warning about how Macey acts when she drunk. Sin had been the kitchen when Sabo and the others got here. Sabo wasn't sure if he should believe what Jack and Don were telling him, Ace, Luffy, Lavi and Kaitlyn about, well, more like warning them, but not the point.

"Macey is allowed to drink!?" Ace asked- sounding and looking really jealous over the small fact that Macey could drink. "Does that mean…"

"No!" Don and Jack both said at the same time. "You guys are not allowed to drink! We barely let Macey do it, especially after… especially since…." the two of them and Max shivered. It was kind of scary sometimes when Macey was drunk.

"Captain Mace can be possessive when she is drunk," Max said.

"How possessive?" Luffy asked out of curiosity. Since Luffy knew roughly what that word meant. It means someone who wanted lots of attention of someone else. Or something like that, well, at least that's how Luffy understood it. "What is being drunk? And what do you mean when she drinking? Like juice or something?"

"Like sake Lu," Sabo told Luffy. "Alcohol."

"Oh…" Luffy nodded- understanding fully now. Wait, weren't they were too young to drink? Was Macey was too young to drink too right? "Isn't Macey too young to drink?"

"There's no official legal drinking age," Sin sighed- not actually knowing if there was an official drinking age or not. "But drinking or alcohol is something very rare for us. It is not an everyday thing. And we try our hardest to not let the captain get drunk as well as we try our hardest to not let her drink at all. Macey not only gets possessive when she is drunk but she also goes through what we call FPS- 'Favourite Person Syndrome' and it's a pain in the ass, let's just say that."

"Marc, Blue, Red and G have been lucky enough to not be victims of Macey's drunkenness possessiveness as well as they have been lucky to not go through Macey's FPS mode." Jack told and explained to the others. "It is scary and annoying. Sin, Max, Don or myself normally end up being the victim of Macey's drunk attention."

Really…?

"You mean unlucky enough that I haven't," Marc told them as he crossed his arms and put a pout on his face.

"No, we mean lucky," Sin, Max, Don and Jack said all at the same time. Marc has no idea how lucky he is that Macey hasn't been drunk possessive with him. Marc is seriously the luckiest person in the crew. Minus G, Blue and Red since they aren't here so it's not like Macey can be possessive drunk with them.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, even more confused now.

"You kind of have to see it to understand what we talking about," Max sighed- since he wasn't sure how else to explain it. "But it is not something that is an enjoyable experience at all. Let me tell you."

"Though," Jack commented. "Somehow the captain is lucky." Almost sounding jealous for a moment. What was Jack talking about now?

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Most people have to go through a hangover or after effects of drinking, after being drunk," Jack explained as simply as he could for Luffy. "Mace is lucky as she does not get hangovers or get sick or have after effects or side effects from drinking alcohol. No matter how much it was. Macey is always perfectly fine in the morning. She is always completely normal. It is kind of scary… and kind of annoying… and not at all normal."

"And we're all kind of jealous," Marc told their new friends. "I mean, we all would get headaches and be sick while the captain would be pretty fine, as if it had never happened. It's odd. The Captain is completely and utterly normal…. Well, as normal as the Captain can be anyway."

The words normal and Macey do not really belong in the same sentence. There is nothing 'normal' about Captain Mace, nothing at all.

"So if the captains say 'mine' or anything like that about a single person," Don told their newest members and friends. "Please do not take offence to it and try to ignore it. It's just the captain being a possessive drunk. Okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy nodded, still not fully understanding what the Freedom Fighters were talking about but said okay anyway.

Lavi and Kaitlyn looked at each nervously then slowly nodded their heads in understanding. Sabo just sighed and nodded while Ace just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. As if it was no big deal. Probably because it didn't seem like a big deal to Ace.

Hopefully they don't have to ever deal with or have to experience drink Macey then. Because drunk Macey sounds like a pain in the ass.

"Sabo!" Macey's voice shouted- echoing throughout the whole ship. What the hell…?

Everyone looked at Sabo who looked just as confused and shocked that Macey had shouted his name out like that, like the others did. Why was Macey shouting his name?

The kitchen door was kicked opened and Macey came running in.

Don and Jack were both frowning. They could smell the alcohol and could tell by the way that Macey was moving and talking that she was drunk. God damn it! Why!?

"You're my favourite person! Sabo!" Macey smiled as she tackled him to the ground and hugged him. "Mine! My favourite!"

"Captain…?" Sabo said looking confused.

"She's drunk," Don sighed and told the poor confused blonde. The kid would have no idea what is going on, while the others do. This is what Macey is like when she is drunk after all. "West?" the First Mate said eyeing Macey's Uncle. "Do you care to explain this?" looking annoyed and pissed as hell. Jack looked annoyed and pissed as hell as well.

"Macey got into a drinking competition…." West nervously answered. "And she won. I swear! I tried to stop it but they were very insisted on it and… well…. Let's just say, Macey got her stubbornness from her mother."

"Of course, the Captain did," Marc sighed but then smiled proudly. "She can drink anyone under the table. And of course the Captain's stubborn! She's stubbornness person we know!"

They all looked over to Sabo, who seemed to be the poor victim of Macey's drunk attention right now. Macey's favourite person when she is drunk is normally either the person who made Macey the happiest or the one who seemed to be need attention and cheering up the most. Which is why Max, Sin, Don and Jack normally end up being the targets. They either normally end up making the captain happy or they are the ones who normally end up needing the cheering up.

Sabo would have made Macey the happiest this time for joining the crew. Don, Max, Sin and Jack really should have seen this coming.

"Luffy! Ace!" Macey smiled as she hugged them. Ace blushed as he had not been expecting it. "Lavi! Kaitlyn!" Macey hugged them. Kaitlyn looked unimpressed while Lavi looked confused to why they were getting hugs too. "My family!" giving everyone else hugs. Sabo looked confused again to what was going on. Then Macey tackled him down to the ground, again and hugged him more. "Sabo's my favourite though! My Sabo!"

"Don't call our brothers yours!" Ace yelled at Macey. Luffy looked confused on why Ace was yelling at Macey. Didn't Don and Jack and the others just tell them that Macey gets like sometimes?

Macey just pouted at Ace who froze in place. What the hell…? How does she make a face like that!? It was… it was… it was cute! God damn it! It reminded Ace of Luffy when he was pouting! Why?!

"Mine!" Macey whined hugging Sabo more. "Sabo's mine! He's my favourite person! My best friend! Mine! My Sabo!" Hugging Sabo even more.

God… damn… it… Sabo can't breathe and he can't help but blush.

"Captain, you're drunk." Marc told her.

Macey spat her tongue out and just smiled and giggled as she hugged Sabo.

"Was the Captain's mother like this when she was drunk?" Max asked West.

"Nope," West answered. "Naomi normally just hang over Marco being all loving dovely and anyone who had annoyed her that day had to stay clear of her."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Because Naomi was vicious," West answered- remembering it happening to a few people, himself being the target once. "Naomi was kind of ridiculously strong, especially for a woman. And she did not know how to hold back or know how to hold back when drunk. Naomi was scary sober, let alone when she was drunk."

Okay. Maybe they are lucky to only have a possessive drunk. A scary drunk who could kill you was much worse than a possessive drunk.

"Captain," Don lightly smiled. "One- I am your best friend. I am your First Mate. Two- if you are not carefully you will cut off Sabo's air supply and he won't be able to breath. And three- I thought I was your favourite?"

Macey looked at Don for a moment, as if she was thinking what he had said over then she spat her tongue out at him. "No! You're my First Mate! My first friend! Sabo is my best friend! And is my favourite!" Loosening her grip on the younger blonde slightly so she didn't cut off his air supply and kill him. "So there!"

Don sighed. Macey was hard to talk to and reason with when she gets like this. But at least Sabo has air and can breath again.

"Okay Captain, whatever you say." Jack smiled- finding it was easier to agree with drunk Macey than to argue with her. "How about we go lay down for a little bit while Max cooks dinner? Hmm?"

"Only if Sabo comes too!" Macey pouted. When Macey was drunk, sometimes she acts her age, or sometimes she just acts like a five year ready to throw a hissy fit if she doesn't get her way.

"I'm sure Sabo won't mind," Jack smiled to said blonde.

God damn it…

"I guess I could do with a lay down…" Sabo said seeing that Jack was asking him to do it with his eyes.

"Yay!" Macey cheered.

"What if Marco calls?" West asked.

"This is your fault, you can tell him," Jack told West. That was not a conversation that West looking forward to…. Maybe West can just lie to Marco and say that Macey fell asleep early since they had a busy day?

* * *

 _The next day…_

"You sure you should go Uncle West?" Macey asked him as they were having breakfast. With no signs that she had been drunk yesterday. Yeah… that was scary and at all not normal. Even Naomi showed signs of a hangover, the only one who didn't normally was Marco because of his phoenix powers. Damn lucky bastard, but what was the chance that Macey inherited that from Marco. Next to impossible, after all, devil fruit powers can't be passed on like that. Or could they?

"Yeah, I better," West said as he was finishing up his breakfast. "I'm already in trouble with Marco as it is. If I delay going back, I'll be in even more shit."

"Okay, say hi to everyone for me," Macey smiled as she finished eating.

Macey finished eating then followed West as he left the kitchen.

Sin had West's little ship all sent up and ready to go. They had left the island they were at yesterday. That way no-one could see West leave them with his Whitebeard Pirate Flag flying high and proud.

"Be good Macey," West told his young and very beloved niece. "And try to not cause us to have too many heart-attacks. Okay?" After all, Macey was family and they worried about their reckless relative.

"I make no so such promises," Macey told West. "It's better to not a promise something that I know I won't be able to keep."

West laughed lightly as the other Freedom Fighters, Ace, Luffy and Kaitlyn all were now here to say good-bye to West. West should have known that was Macey was going to say tgat, Naomi said something similar if not the same when she left them.

"Everything is good to go West," Sin told him.

"You guys can all call me Uncle West if you like," West told Sin with a happy and proud smile on his face. "If Macey says and sees you all as family then that's what you are. Family. If you ever need us, call and we will be there. Got it?"

"Thank you," Don nodded as Sin just looked at West funny. "Uncle West."

"Hope we see you again Uncle West!" Luffy grinned as he gave the man a hug and Ace looked conflicted on what to do. Yell at the man for saying that they can call him Uncle West or yell at Luffy for actually calling the man it.

Sabo lightly laughed at Luffy who was so easy to accept the offer to call West, Uncle West.

"I hope we see each other one day," West smiled to everyone. "And that you can all meet the crew. Pops and the others would love you all."

"We'll meet the Whitebeards in about five or so years Uncle West!" Macey smiled. "Just depends on our training goes. Right guys?"

"Right Mace!"

"You plan on coming to the New World in five years?" West asked Macey a little surprised.

"Yep!" Macey smirked. "There are islands there I want to visit. They were islands that were very close to my family and that we were allied with them and stuff. Every Aschgate should visit them. I remember my mum and uncles say that. So that's what I plan on doing. And the crew might as well come with me. And Luffy and Ace of course too. Good places to train are in the New World. After all, if you want to stronger you have to go where the stronger opponents are. Right?" Macey grinned at Luffy and Ace who both had stars in their eyes and nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to fight as many strong opponents as they could so that they become strong in return.

"But I will become the King of Pirates!" Luffy declared. "And find the One Piece!"

"Of course, Luffy!" Macey smiled to him. "I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you!"

"Not if I get there first!" Ace teased his younger brother. "After all, I get to leave before you do."

"Shut up Ace! I will beat you!" Luffy told his brother.

"Oh yeah?!" Ace shouted.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted right back.

Sabo sighed as he shook his head. "Okay you two, break it up." Getting between his two brothers since it looked like they were about to start fighting for real. "Good bye West."

West laughed and smiled. "You're going to have your hands full. Between those two and Macey. I wish you good luck young Sabo."

"Hey!" Ace and Luffy complained as Macey just shrugged her shoulders. It was probably true, Sabo was going to have his hands full between Macey, Ace and Luffy. The three of them will probably be a handful. But if anyone can handle it, Sabo can.

"I'm sure Sabo is up to the job!" Macey smiled.

"Mace!" Ace and Luffy whined.

"I'm sure he is," West laughed. "Good-bye."

Everyone waved good-bye as West sailed away. Waving good-bye till neither West or Macey, Freedom Fighters, Ace, Luffy and Kaitlyn couldn't see each other. Kaitlyn just watched them all waved with Ace. Neither of them waved, Ace and Kaitlyn didn't see the point of waving good-bye to West.

"Let's go to the next island!" Macey cheered.

 _Zoom. Zoom. Zoom. Zoom._

Is that a snail ringing…?

"Captain?" Jack asked not sure what is going on.

Macey looked confusingly to her left-hand side, towards where the communication room and pulled a snail out of her pocket. It seems even the captain has no idea who is calling or why.

"Who the hell is calling us?" Macey said- looking confused. "It's not G or Blue or Red…" they would have used a different snail, aka the snail in her hand and that she had pulled out of her pocket. If not this one, then another snail in her room. But the point is, is that it was not most likely not Blue, Red or G. "And it's not my dad… I left that snail in my room… is that the communication room snail? Who the hell is calling us?"

There was no way in hell it was Garp. He didn't have their number, Macey and the others weren't stupid enough to give him and the Marines their number to use against them later on or to let them use it to track them. If it was Red, G or Blue they would be calling from the special snail in Macey's room and it wasn't her father since he would call the snail that West left behind for Macey to use to call her father and the Whitebeard Pirates on, and for them to call her on as well.

"I have no idea…" Jack said.

"It's not Blue or Red or G?" Marc asked his Captain. Worrying why she looked confused on why the snail was calling. It could only be Blue, Red or G.

"No," Jack answered with a shake of his head. "They know to call on the special snail. They won't call the normal snail, not unless it was emergency. And Blue was just here a few days, he wouldn't be calling us right away after leaving us. Not like this anyway…"

Closer to four days ago, but Jack won't admit out loud that he was counting.

"Did Blue give you a snail so you two could talk privately?" Marc smirked teasing.

Jack blushed hard as he was speechless at what Marc was impairing. Was Marc saying what Jack thinks he is trying to say without saying it? NO! Jack isn't going think about it! Marc is just saying to get a kick out of him.

"What…?" Luffy asked looking confused. "What is Marc talking about?"

"Nothing Luffy," Macey smiled knowingly. She's smart for a kid her age, maybe too smart for her own good sometimes. "You might understand one day when you were a grown up."

"You're not that much older me!" Luffy whined. Not happy that Macey wouldn't explain it. "Sabo! Ace! Tell me what their talking about!"

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know and don't really care. Sabo?"

"It's…" Sabo said looking at Luffy and Ace then he looked at Macey, Marc and Jack. "I'm not quite sure… I think it's an adult thing Luffy. I don't really understand."

"But Sabo!" Luffy whined.

"Not buts," Macey told Luffy. "It's an adult thing. You don't need to understand what is going on."

"Should someone answer the snail?" Marc said pointing towards the communication room then realised that Sin was already there with Don.

Oh… since when were those two there?

"Captain!" Sin shouted very alerted as Don looked worried. "We have a problem!"

Problem? What problem?

"What is it?!" Macey shouted as she walked over to her first two crew mates and put the snail in her hand back in her pocket. Walking into the communication room.

"There's someone calling for you Mace," Don told Macey looking very worried. "They're a male and they know who you are."

What…?

"What?" Macey said. "Of course they know who I am. I am Mace, Captain of the Freedom Fighters. Who doesn't know me?"

"Not that you Mace," Sin told Macey as Don looked worried, very worried. "They know who you really are. They know you are Aschgate."

What…? But no-one is meant to know that!

"Give me the snail!" Macey told Sin and Don, taking the snail from them. Macey looked rather pissed and kind of scary about this. Sabo and the others don't think they have ever seen Macey this is pissed about something before. "Who is this? and what do you know?!"

"That's no way to talk to one of your mother's old friends girl," a devilish male sounding voice said. "Miss Aschgate Macey."

The voice sent a small shiver down everyone's spines. Kaitlyn stopped and was staring at the snail. She did not like the sound of voice. the owner of that voice… there was something about them… it was creepy Kaitlyn out completely and utterly. There was something evil about the owner of the voice, Kaitlyn can't see them but she could see their murderous aura and intent from here. They need to stay away as far as they can from the owner of that voice.

"I'm sorry who?" Macey smiled, acting like she had no idea what the person was talking about. "I'm not this Aschgate person. I am Mace, not Macey."

"Fufufu," the voice laughed.

Fufufu…? Why was that laugh familiar to Macey? Like it was a distant memory or something… Why was it so familiar?

"Don't lie to me Macey dear," the voice said. "I met you when you very young. You probably won't remember it since you so little when we met. But I remember you, and your mother Naomi. Very well."

"…." Macey glared at the snail. Who the hell was this person? "Who the hell are you?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo," the voice answered and Macey froze in place. Doflamingo? That name sound familiar… yet unfamiliar at the same time…

"Ito-Ito no Mi…" Macey muttered out, remembering the note of D.D being near the devil fruit in her mother's notes. "The String-String Devil Fruit…"

"Fufufu, correct Miss Aschgate," Doflamingo said with a smirk. "It seems that you do remember me. Or is it, that you have some of your family's research and it survived the destruction of your home island of Isila?"

Macey glared even harder at the snail, which shivered. "I do not know what you are talking about. I am not an Aschgate. The Aschgates all died when Isila was destroyed by the Marines on the World Government's order."

"Then how did you know my devil fruit's name?"

"Because I am not idiot, Donoflamengo."

"It's Doflamingo, girl."

"Call me girl again and I will break your nose if we ever meet in person, pinky."

"Mingo!" Luffy smiled and declared since he couldn't Doflamingo either.

"Oh?" Doflamingo said hearing Luffy's voice. "Can I hear your crew in the background Miss Aschgate?"

Macey looked at Sabo who nodded his head and covered Luffy's mouth as he put his fingers to his own lips. They needed to be quiet and stay out of this right now.

"Why would you care Mingo?" Macey asked.

"Well, it seems that a member of your crew took two members of my crew away to see you," Doflamingo explained and told Macey. "And I would very much like them back. And the devil fruit he took as well."

Devil fruit…? Don looked at Macey confused, what was this man on about?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Macey told him. looking rather pissed. Oh boy, Macey was pissed. That was not good.

"I believe his name was Red, the man who took Corazon and Law," Doflamingo said still going on and ignoring that Macey was denying what he was saying. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to him?"

"Mace…" Jack said in a low and worried whispered. Red was like an older brother to them, especially to Blue. Red was Blue's older cousin, but that's not the point. The point is, Red is one of them.

"What me and my people do is none of your concern Mingo," Macey told him. Looking like she was about ready to murder someone. "Touch any of my family and I will kill you."

"Fufufu! The only crew that I know of who see and call each other family are the Whitebeard Pirates, taking a leaf out of that old man's book?"

Macey looked like she was about ready to snap someone in half as she smiled rather creepily. "Maybe I am? Who knows."

"Or are you just trying to replace what you lost with poor unfortunate souls? After all, didn't you just sit by and watch your family and home be destroyed? Your mother was an useless creature after all, just like you are."

Shit… Don could tell that Macey was about lose it. Don could see cracks in the talking part of the snail phone, the receiver. This was not going to end well... Don just knows it.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me or my mother! She wasn't useless! And I didn't just sit by and watch Isila get destroyed! But there also wasn't anything I could do to stop it! I was just powerless kid who was focused to leave and was forced to watch everyone and everything she ever knew be destroyed! There wasn't anything I could do! No matter how much I wish there was!" Macey had tears streaming down face. She was getting worked up. That was not good. Don or Sin or Jack or someone needed to calm Macey down. "I'm not trying to replace anyone." Macey said with venom in her voice. Damn it… Macey was in serious dangerous mode right now. "Nothing can replace my family or my home. And I would never dream of making my crew replace what I have lost. That's not fair on not only me but mostly, that's not fair on them. And there's nothing poor or unfortunate about the people who have joined my crew. They are my family, my new family. They are who they are. There's nothing poor or unfortunate about them. I wouldn't change any of them for the world, or for the past."

Captain… Macey…

"Nor could I do the same to our allies," Macey smiled to Ace and Luffy.

"Hmm… you at least sound smarter than you mother," Doflamingo said. Pissing Macey off even more and making Don curse under his breath. Damn it. The man is bad mouthing Macey's mother deliberately, isn't he? "Maybe you and I can come to deal where your mother and I couldn't."

"Oh and what's that?" Macey rolled her eyes.

"You will return my brother, Law and the Op-Op No Mi to me," Doflamingo demanded. "In return. I won't hurt you. And then, after that, you will join me and will tell me everything you know and share all of your family research that you have on devil fruits. And before you say anything, I am sure that some information and research of your families survived. Naomi wouldn't have destroyed all of the research that she was collecting or that her family was collecting for a thousand years and was trying to complete so you didn't have to, just like that. I'm sure she left you things. In exchange for that, I will keep your secret on who you really are Macey-chan and I will not kill your crew and little allies. How about it? hmm?"

"Go fuck yourself," Macey told him without a second thought or a second thought to think about his offer.

"I was hoping you would be smarter than your mother," Doflamingo frowned.

"I am," Macey smirked. "You don't think I wasn't listening careful to what you were saying? You kept saying _I_. Meaning _you_ won't tell the Marines or World Government who I am. That _you_ won't hurt me or my crew, that _you_ won't tell them. But is stopping _your_ crew from doing that? What is stopping _you_ from telling someone who _isn't_ a marine or who works for the World Government and one of them then tell the Marines and World Government?"

Doflamingo said nothing. It seems that he was surprised with what Macey was saying. Or didn't think that she would work out his plan and was now not saying anything.

"Nothing. My point exactly. I am not an idiot pinky. Just because I am kid, did you think by threatening me and my crew, by threatening our lives that I would just agree to whatever you say and wanted?"

Once again, Doflamingo said nothing.

"I don't think so. You see, I am a hell a lot of smarter then I seem or let on, aren't I? I'm not an idiot. I was told and taught from a young age to listen to people's words carefully. Look for the loopholes that people like using. Think ten steps ahead of your enemy. My mum taught me to learn from her mistakes, that way I don't make the same ones. That way, I don't get myself killed. So that deal of yours, you can shove it up your ass. I'm not stupid enough to take it. You have to be better than that to outwit me."

Sabo and the others just stared at Macey. She was listening and thinking that careful to what this Doflamingo person was saying? Like, damn, Sabo never would have noticed that or had thought like Macey had.

"Do you know who I am girl?" Doflamingo said in an angry voice. Not seeming to be happy or impressed that he was outwitted by a 12 year old.

"Not really. Not like I care," Macey shrugged and told the man. "But I do know one thing. If it's a fight you want, I will be more than happy to give you one, old man."

"Captain…" Don said trying to get Macey's attention.

"I am going to kill everyone single member of your little crew and make you watch," Doflamingo told Macey who just stared down the snail as Doflamingo seemed to be trying to stare the young captain down. "Then you will join me and work for me, like it or not. Girl."

"Never going to happen pinky," Macey told Doflamingo. "Call me again, or try to make a shitty deal like that with me again and I will end you."

"Mace!" Don shouted. She is getting in over her head right now. Don needs to put a stop to this quickly before Mace gets them into more trouble than she already has.

"I would like to see you try girl."

"Captain Mace!" Don shouted finally getting her attention.

"Seems I have to go," Macey smirked having an idea on how to get one up on the man. "Bye." Hanging up on him before the man could say more. Macey stood there with a triumphant smile on her face. "We need to change snail lines." Looking right to Jack. "Think you handle that Jack?" Knowing that Jack could handle it since Blue taught and showed Jack everything he knew on snails and their lines before he left.

"Right Captain…" Jack slowly nodded as he took the snail to change the lines. "Make sure you tell Blue, Red and G."

"I will," Macey smiled as she looked at Don.

"What did you do?" Don shouted, losing his calm posture. Was Macey trying to get them fucking killed?! "Are you trying to get us killed or something?! Do you have any idea who that was?!"

"The Heavenly Demon or something like that, right?" Macey asked looking bored. Macey is going to need to look him up in her mother's book.

"You don't care, do you?" Don asked, noticing Macey's carefree attitude hasn't changed at all, though, she did seem a little calmer now. Macey is insane, she does know that, right? She is insane and they are all insane by default for following her and calling her their captain. Mace is seriously going to get them killed one day if she isn't careful.

"Pretty much," Macey nodded and agreed with Don. "We can deal with the problem if he raises. Right now. I need to go break something. Insult my mother and my family would he… asshole."

"Macey…?" Sabo asked as she was starting to walk off. "Are you okay?"

Macey smiled as she ruffled Sabo's hair a little. "I'm fine. I just need to go destroy something." Then she walked off.

"He got to her Don," Sin said noticing how Macy was. "Really badly."

Don sighed and he nodded his head in agreement. "I know. We need to be careful and avoid Doflamingo and his people the best we can. We were lucky, that could have ended a hell of a lot worse and Mace could be in a hell of a worse mood."

* * *

 _Cocoyashi Village…._

Rex sighed as he looked over to the little girl with orange hair. God damn, of course somehow Rex and Mike end up crushed landed on an island that was being taken over by Fishman. Of fucking course. Their bad luck just had to get fucking worse, didn't it? Oh wait, no it got even worse than that.

Rex and Mike went up walking into the middle of crew of Fishman taking over the island, then without realising it, stood up to the leader and saved some pink haired lady's life. Rex swore he didn't do it on purpose! He just heard and saw the two crying kids and remembered his own childhood of his mother being killed before his vary eyes… he didn't want those poor two girls to go through that. So he made sure that the gun that the Fishman called Arlong had, that it didn't kill the lady.

Rex had managed to almost break the Fishman's arm too… Rex doesn't even fully remember what happened… even Mike said he was impressed with Rex's speed and skill used. Which is odd, since Rex doesn't really have any skill, other than drawing.

And things still get worse from there.

Mike pulled the woman away and made sure to protect her and the two kids. They ended up solving the matter with money, luckily that Rex always keeps cash on hand and a lot of it. So they handed over money and thought that was going to be the end of the matter, but nope, it wasn't.

Arlong picked up some map that the young orange hair girl had drawn and then tried to take her away. Mike was holding the woman and her other daughter back with the townspeople as they were trying to work out what to do about it, whether they should fight or not. Till Rex of course had to open his big fat mouth and end up being taken by Arlong and his crew as well.

Why did Rex have to say anything about his own drawing skills? Then again, why the hell did he get himself involved in this at all? He could have just let the woman get killed and he and Mike could have found some place to lay low till they got another ship or the materials to build one and then leave. Why did Rex have to save the woman? Why did he have to get himself and Mike involved in this? Why the hell did they have crash-land on crazy island like this!? Why?!

Do Mike and Rex just have that much bad luck or something? This is so unfair! And so fucking frustrating!

"Nami was it?" Rex smiled lightly to the young girl who nodded her head. She was scared and sad. Rex could tell.

"Yes…" Nami muttered.

"Come here sweetie," Rex smiled as he picked her up and gave her a small hug. "I'll get us out of this okay? I'll get you back to your family and I'll protect you, okay? Just stick with me. I won't let them hurt you."

"But you're hurt…" Nami pointed.

After all, the Fishman did beat the shit out of Rex and Mike for standing up to them. And for Rex hurting their leader.

"I'm fine kid," Rex smiled as he ruffled her hair. "In fact, if I can manage to get my second bag back. I might even be able to call someone to help us."

"Who? How?"

"A friend who I am hoping is still in the area and who would not like what is going on right now. They would not to see that people's freedoms are being taken away like this. After all, freedom is something they stand up for."

"What…?" Nami said looking confused.

"Nothing," Rex smiled. "Hopefully Mike has his snail and he thinks of calling of them, since I can't get or use mine. We could use a miracle and I know that they are able to give one."

Who was this older boy talking about…?

"What…? Who…?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Just stay close to me and I will protect you kid. No matter what, okay?"

"…. Okay…."

* * *

"You want to call a pirate crew to come fight these guys?" Bellamere said looking at Mike. Was the kid insane or something? "Are you insane? No-one is crazy enough to fight against Fishman! Especially pirate ones!"

"Then is just up their alley," Mike told Bellamere with a serious smile. "Look, I know pirates are dangerous. I'm not an idiot. I know Fishman are dangerous. So Pirate Fishman? They as dangerous as dangerous can be. But this person owes me and Rex a favour after we did them a favour and they won't think twice about helping when I give them the details. Please Bellamere-san, let me call them."

"The others won't trust them."

"I don't care about the villagers. I just want to make sure that you are okay with it. You're an ex-marine after all."

"…. How did you know that?"

"I can just tell. Please Bellamere-san, trust me on this. This crew is strong and kind, they are different to any pirate crew I have ever met. And they are good at working miracles, and right now, that's what we need. A miracle."

Bellamere sighed. "I don't think we have much of a choice, do we?" Mike nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. Call your friends. But before we do, can you please tell me who we are going to be dealing with?"

"The Freedom Fighters."

"The who…?"

"Freedom Fighters. They're a pirate crew from the West Blue. Their Captain, a young lady by the name of Mace, she's… interesting to say the least. Please trust me on this, they are strong and I think they're our the best chance of beating Arlong and his crew and getting Nami and Rex back."

"I don't think I have heard them."

"I'm not that surprised. They are a young crew and I don't know how much information you would get out here about things outside your own Blue. But let's just say, Captain Mace is the right amount of crazy and insane we need right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she's crazy enough to take on a Celestial Dragon. Would she really be scared with taking on a Fishman and his crew? I don't think so. Especially when a member of her own crew is a Fishman himself."

"What!?"

"Like I said before Bellamere-san, we don't have much of a choice… Don, the Fishman in the Freedom Fighters. He's a kid, not much younger than me. He's a good guy. If you look past the fact about him being different and him being an Fishman…"

"And a pirate."

"Yes, and a pirate as well. If you look past all of those facts. You'll see what I mean. He's just like you or me. He's a good guy, someone who easily liked and someone that you want to know and be friends with."

"It sounds as if you know him."

"Not really," Mike laughed as he thought about it. "I only met him once and Rex and I travelled with them a very short time. Our ship got wrecked and they saved us. And don't get me wrong, at first Don is kind of scary looking. I mean, he looks like Human-Shark Hybrid. And if you have no idea what a Fishman is, it kind of freaks you out. But once I overlooked that little fact, once I got to know Don as the person… well, you know, his personality and stuff, he's a really great guy. I don't think there's anyone who Mace trusts more than Don."

"Mace?"

"The Captain of the Freedom Fighters. She is interesting to say the least, I would be more worried about her then I would be of Don."

"Why?"

"Well, Mace is terrifying when she wants to be. Her personality and attitude changes like the wind. She is crazy smart, probably too smart for her own good. Really good with words and at reading what people are saying. Especially when they are trying to say something without actually saying it."

"What…?" Bellamere did not understand that one at all.

"Well…" Mike said trying to think about how to explain it. "When people makes deals, there's normally some kind of catch or loophole. Mace looks for those, she can point them know and she will either correct someone so that the catch or loophole aren't there anymore, or she will use it to her advantage. She always seems to be ten steps ahead of everyone, even if it looks like she is five steps behind. Like I said before, Mace is crazy smart."

"And you really think that this Mace person will help us?"

"I have no doubts about it. Just don't call her girl and everything will be fine."

"What…? Why would I call this person girl? And why not call them girl?"

"Bad shit will happen if you call her girl. And, well, when you meet Mace everything will become clear. Just tell everyone to not call her girl if they want to live."

Bellamere looked confused as hell as she had no idea what Mike was talking about or why he was saying that, so Bellamere just nodded her head in agreement.

"Cool. I'll go call Mace now," Mike smiled and told Bellamere as he got. "Bellamere-san?"

"Yes?"

"What island is this so I can tell Mace. And what's the town's name?"

* * *

Mike took a deep breath in. Mike wasn't as sure about Mace helping him and this island and this village as he told Bellamere. That was the problem with Mace, she's unpredictable. A wild card. And she really did change her mind like the wind. It was hard to work out the girl and what she was thinking because of it.

It also doesn't help that Mace thinks that she is the smartest person in the room, though she probably is. The smartest person in the room Mike means. Mace normally is, she picks up thinks that others overlook or don't think or don't see as being important. The damn kid was smart, probably too smart for her own good sometimes.

' _Well,_ ' Mike thought as he dialled in the number he knew into a snail. ' _here goes something._ '

* * *

 **Ace: 68 favs**

 **Sabo: 91 follows**

 **Luffy: 142 reviews**

 **i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry about the weird conversation with Jack, Don and Max about Macey's weight. but it was kind of needed for character development and to show much Macey means to her crew and how some of her crew get along and stuff.**

 **Don: we are never speaking of this again.**

 **Max: agreed.**

 **Jack: i already said i would try to not bring it up again, didn't i?**

 **Marc *teasingly*: you know a good way to lose weigh though, don't you Jack? if you ever get overweight, all you need is Blue.**

 **Jack *blushing like crazy at what Marc was teasing him about and trying his hardest to not think about it- though his reddening face was saying that he wasn't winning that fight***

 **okay, stop right there you *pulling Marc's ear* you are going to over excite the BLACK yaoi fan group and girls, and guys if there are some. only Macey, Blue and i can do that. plus Jack with he does it by accident. anyway guys, i hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible but i have no idea when. like said at the start, i am starting work placement and that is going to take up 3-6 days for the next few weeks.**

 **Marco: plus we are waiting for Ayane (AceAyane) to be free and help us out with some of chapter 22.**

 **West: the next chapter will most likely be an oamke chapter.**

 **P.S. we cover Max's past soon and it is sad and tragic and there will be warnings at the start of that chapter about it. since there will talk about rape and stuff. but that's still not for another chapter or two in the main storyline, i think. (if things go to plan at least anyway) we will be covering a lot with the next few chapters. and i know we covered a lot this chapter. with it being over 15, 500 odd words (story) wise.**

 **Macey: but anyway, bye! till next time everyone!**


End file.
